Hide In Plain Sight
by FangMom
Summary: Edward is an actor, hounded by paparazzi and fans. His financial advisor Jacob invites Edward to stay with him and his family in Houston. Can Edward hide in plain sight and will his relationship with Jacob's wife Bella tear a close-knit family apart?
1. Chapter 1: Pills

**This is my first foray into fan fiction! The first chapter is pretty short; more of a Prologue, but hopefully it will give you a glimpse into Edward's life and leave you wanting more. Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think. WARNING: This story contains adult language, sexuality, violence, and prescription drug dependency / addiction. It is rated "M" for a reason! If you're underage, this story is not for you.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 1: Pills **

**EPOV**

2:54 a.m. Bloody bollocks. I had been asleep less than two hours. What the fuck else was new? I ran my hands through my hair and looked around the dimly lit room. I could barely make out the shapes of chairs, tables and other tasteful but bland furnishings. Bloody Seattle hotel rooms.

Suddenly, the snoring started. Again. That must have been what woke me up. I turned towards the source of the offending noise lying next to me in the immense super king-sized bed. Her slight form barely made a bump under the covers. The blanket was pulled all the way up over her head, and only a wild clump of blonde hair showed. The covers did nothing to muffle the sound. Chainsaws had nothing on this girl.

"Jane," I murmured. Nothing. The horrendous noise continued.

"Jane," I said louder, nudging her gently. "Roll over." There was a snort as she seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

"'Kay," she mumbled finally, as she rolled away from me, taking half of the covers with her. She began snoring softly again.

With a groan of frustration I threw off the remaining sliver of sheet that Jane had left me and stumbled toward the bathroom. I shut the door as quietly as possible, and turned on the light, blinding myself. I finally cracked one eye half-open and stared at myself in the immense mirror over the sink, as I braced my arms on the vanity. Bloody hell. I looked like shit. My hair was standing up everywhere. Well, there was nothing new about that. My eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with purple bags the size of sofa cushions. The stubble on my face looked like it hadn't seen a razor in a week. Hadn't I shaved the day before yesterday? Ah, the curse of being a hairy man.

I sighed and scanned the countertop in front of me looking for the familiar brown prescription bottle. The entire surface of the vanity was strewn with both mine and Jane's grooming products. Deodorant, hair spray, hair gel, hair wax, toothpaste, mouthwash, dental floss, blemish cream (how did I still manage to get zits at 27?), five bottles of cologne, eight bottles of perfume, moisturizer – why the hell did we need all this crap anyway? Life was so much simpler before Hollywood – a bar of soap and a stick of deodorant was all I had needed.

I finally found the brown bottle with the white pharmacy label amid the clutter and grabbed it. Whoops, wrong bottle. Jane's name was on this one. Her painkillers. No wonder she was in the other room snoring while I was wide awake at 3-bloody-o-clock in the morning.

Jane had tried to give me some of her pills a couple of times. "I swear, Eddie, just take a couple of these and you'll sleep great. I always do, no matter how much I'm hurting." I had been tempted several times, but always chickened out. I was already throwing back upwards of 20 mg. of Ambien per night. If I added the painkillers – two words came to mind – Heath Ledger. No thanks.

I scrambled around some more on the vanity and finally came up with my bottle. I tipped four of the little white pills into my palm and stared at them. Why did I put myself through this every night? I would stay up as late as I could, thinking "I just need to be good and tired. I'll be able to sleep. I don't need the pills tonight." Then I'd be in the bathroom a couple of hours later scrambling for pills like the fucking addict that I was. At least I had gotten two hours of sleep tonight before giving in. Some nights I just lay and tossed for hours while Jane snored obliviously beside me.

It wasn't like she didn't need her painkillers, though. Jane came off as a bitch to the world at large. Hell, even I thought she was a bitch sometimes, and I was shagging her, for God's sake. What most people didn't know was that Jane has endometriosis, and lives with tremendous pain every day. It tended to make her quite bitchy. Even with the pills, she would sometimes lay curled up in a ball for hours weeping quietly while I helplessly stroked her hair. Even though we were together now, and a source of continued media speculation about our supposed spectacular sex life, the truth was, we just didn't do it that often. She was usually in too much pain, and I was usually too tired or drunk to accomplish much in the lovemaking department.

We made quite a pair. I had seen the paparazzi pictures, just like everyone else in the world. We frequently looked stoned in those pictures, and frequently we were. Jane on her painkillers, and me on my fucking Ambien. Some Hollywood dream couple we were.

After I swallowed the pills down with some water from the faucet, I switched off the bathroom light and made my way silently back to the massive bed where Jane slept quietly now. I slid in beside her and gently eased some of the covers off of her and over my own naked body. I was already starting to feel relaxed and drowsy, and I chanced another look at the glowing red digital clock on the bedside table. 3:30. Had it really taken me that long in the bathroom? Bloody hell. I had to be up in four hours for an un-Godly early meeting with an investment consultant that my agent had set up for me. The money from my last four films had been sitting around in various checking and savings accounts not doing much of anything, and this made my agent Stephanie extremely nervous.

"You're not going to be on top of the world forever, you know," she shrilled at me over the phone most recently. "You're young and a hot commodity now, but what's going to happen if the movie roles dry up? You have to protect your money now so that it will take care of you your whole life. I don't want to turn on my television in ten years and see you on Celebrity Rehab."

If she only knew.

So here I was, getting ready to meet with some hot-shot financial advisor from Texas in less than five hours now, and trust a majority of my life earnings to a complete stranger. After four hours of sleep. So much for "be sure to allow a full 8-10 hours of sleep when using this product". I had never experienced the "sleep driving" or "sleep eating" that were supposed to be among the side-effects of this miracle pharmaceutical, but apparently I was about to engage in "sleep-investing". Solid. As my American friends would say.

My last coherent thought before oblivion claimed me was "I hope this bloke leaves me with enough cash so I can buy a new car when I finally get back to LA".


	2. Chapter 2: Money

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 2: Money**

**EPOV**

I leaned my head back against the leather office chair and closed my eyes behind my sunglasses. The conference room had a solid wall of windows, through which the sun was currently blazing, making my head spin. What the fuck? It was never this sunny in Seattle. That's why we were filming this bleak, depressing movie here, for God's sake.

I knew that I looked like a typical Hollywood douchebag wearing my shades indoors, but I was past caring. I had removed them briefly upon entering the conference room and meeting Jacob Black, Texan financial advisor extraordinaire, but hastily replaced them once the introduction formalities were over. I was exhausted and felt hung-over. The blazing sunlight only added to my misery.

Jane and I had slept through both the alarm clock and our telephone wake-up call. We had been awakened by someone banging on the door of our suite insistently and loudly. Very loudly. I pulled on my jeans as I stumbled to the door and flung it open to find my personal assistant Alice Bandon flanked by two waiters from room service pushing an enormous cart. She was pissed.

"Cullen, what the fuck are you doing still asleep?" she growled, as she pushed past me into the room followed by the two waiters and the rolling cart. "You do remember that you have a meeting with your new financial guru in," she checked her wristwatch "exactly half and hour? Fuck, you're going to be late. I've got to call Jake and explain to him that his newest client is a typical Hollywood celebrity with no respect for other people's time."

"And where the hell is Jane?" she yelled, as she looked around the room. "Rose is going to have her ass if she misses that interview with Entertainment Weekly."

I was actually surprised that Rosalie Hale, Jane's PA wasn't standing here beside Alice reaming me out as well. Secretly they both scared the crap out of me. They were a pair of highly efficient miniature drill sergeants in business suits and heels. Well, Alice was miniature, anyway. Rose was actually taller than me her heels. It only enhanced my fear of her.

I turned toward the bedroom to wake Jane, but the bed was empty. I heard the shower running in the bathroom. At least one of us would be on time this morning.

I turned back toward the overloaded breakfast car and groaned inwardly. It was a waste to have all this food sent up every morning – Jane and I rarely did more than just pick at our breakfast. I raised one of the silver lids and quickly set it down again. Scrambled eggs. Uh, uh. My stomach rolled. Coffee. Now. I poured some into one of the white porcelain cups, and watched in fascination as my hand shook violently bringing the cup to my lips. Shit. I needed a cigarette.

Alice was on the far side of the room, hissing into her cell phone and gesturing wildly with her free hand. Her spiky black hair shook every time she gestured – it wasn't a good sign. Jane came slamming out of the bathroom, her hair wet and a scowl on her face. She was dressed in jeans and a vintage Joan Jett t-shirt. It looked like this was going to be one of her bad days. I pitied the fool at Entertainment Weekly.

She silently poured herself a cup of coffee, and then shocked me by picking up one of the croissants from the pastry platter and beginning to nibble it.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Uh, huh," she murmured, looking up at me with slightly glassy eyes.

"Did you have to take something again this morning?" I asked quietly. She grimaced and nodded.

Just then, Rose burst into the room without bothering to knock.

"Jesus, Eddie, what are you still doing here?" she smirked at me. "Jane, you'd better be ready to roll," she said briskly.

"Of course I'm fucking ready to roll. I'm standing here showered and dressed, aren't I?" Jane snapped. "And by the way, why do I have to meet with these fucktards from EW every month? It's the same questions every time; 'Are you screwing Edward? Are you excited about the direction the movie is taking?' Jesus! Like I'm going to tell them the truth about anything anyway!"

I really did pity the fool from Entertainment Weekly.

"Uh, well I'd better grab a quick shower before Alice has my balls for breakfast," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from across the room.

I kissed Jane on the cheek. "Good luck today".

"Yeah, you too," she sighed "don't let that motherfucker take all your money".

Thirty minutes later I was showered, dressed and sitting in the back of the chauffeured car on the way to the meeting. My stomach was rolling, and being squashed in between Emmett and Jasper, the bodyguards who accompanied me everywhere now, wasn't helping. I hadn't managed to eat anything, and finally even gave up on the coffee – it was making me nauseous. I had managed to smoke four cigarettes, though. I had been too exhausted to shave, even though I knew I should. First impressions and all that bollocks. Fuck it. I was the one investing my life's earnings.

Now, as I was sitting here with my eyes closed listening to Big Jake babble on about capitalized annuities and investment returns, I was seriously regretting the decisions I had made over the last six hours. Taking the Ambien, even when I knew I didn't have enough time to sleep it off – strike one. Drinking that God-awful coffee on an empty stomach, hoping that it would bitch-slap some clarity into me – strike two. Chain-smoking on top of nausea – strike three. I was out.

I suddenly realized that Jake hadn't been talking for a while, and I sat up with a guilty start realizing that I must have drifted off. I was such an asshole. It wasn't like this wasn't important to me. I was just so goddamned tired.

There was a soft knock on the conference room door and a man about my age entered carrying a small try. On it was a can of Coke, a glass filled with ice and a sandwich. Jake gestured towards me, and the man set the items in front of me and wordlessly left the room without looking at me.

Jake leaned toward me across the conference table.

"What …" I started to say, but it came out as a cigarette-roughened croak.

"Mr. Cullen, when was the last time you slept?" Jake asked kindly. He folded his tanned, ham-like hands together in front of him on the conference table.

"I, um…" oh brilliant, Edward, I thought to myself. What a witty conversationalist you are. Truthfully, Jacob Black intimidated me a little. For one thing, he was huge – he made Emmett look tiny – and that was saying something. I couldn't believe this man sat behind a desk and managed people's money for a living. He looked like a retired American football player, with his crew-cut dark hair, tanned face and beefy frame. He could probably bench-press me without breaking a sweat. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Here," Jake said, reaching across and pouring the Coke over the ice. "Drink this. You need something with caffeine and sugar to wake you up a little, and the carbonation will help settle your stomach".

He gestured toward the sandwich. "Then you really should eat that sandwich, man. Roast beef, not turkey. The tryptophan in turkey would make you sleepier. Roast beef is full of iron. It'll help make you more alert. None of that rare shit, either. I knew the sight of blood would probably turn your stomach even more."

I just gaped at him.

"What?" asked Jake, frowning. "I take good nutrition very seriously. My wife Bella is a fucking fantastic cook. She always knows just what to feed me depending on how I'm feeling and how much I'm working out."

"Since you're my client now, I feel a certain amount of responsibility for you," he continued on, oblivious to my stupefication. "You just gave me a shitload of money to handle for you, and I can't have you kickin' the bucket on me or I won't get my big fat commission check!"

He guffawed loudly. "Go on, man," he said seriously after a moment, as I continued to sit there and stare silently at him. "You look like you're about to pass out. Seriously."

I raised the glass to my lips and took a sip. The Coke was ice-cold and felt blessedly good going down my parched, nicotine-coated throat. I gingerly picked up the sandwich and sniffed it unobtrusively. When my stomach didn't roll I took a small bite. It was good. I took another bite, and then another, washing everything down with that incredible, cold Coke.

Jake sat watching me silently as I ate and drank. I felt like such a loser. What must this man think of me after the impression I had made on him this morning?

When I was done, I sighed and removed my Ray Bans. The sunlight seemed tolerable now that the room was no longer spinning.

This time, when Jake started talking about my investment options, I actually paid attention. He was very patient and explained everything so that I could understand it, even when my questions sounded stupid to me. Before I knew it, two hours had passed, I had signed enough papers so that my hand was cramping, and I had drunk another of those fucking fantastic ice-cold Cokes. I couldn't believe how much better I was feeling, and I was actually feeling pretty good about my financial future as well.

Jake looked at me thoughtfully as we began wrapping things up and he started putting papers back in his briefcase.

"Mr. Cullen," he began. I raised my hand.

"Uh, Edward, remember?" I said. Jake older than me and it felt weird having him call me "Mr. Cullen," especially in light of my earlier appalling behavior.

"Okay, Edward," Jake said, taking several business cards from his briefcase. "This is my business card. It has my office address and phone numbers. I'm also giving you my personal card. It has my cell number, my home number and my home address. You can reach me at these numbers any time of day or night."

"I want you to think about something, Edward," he continued. "You need to take some time away from all this," he waved his hand vaguely around the room. "I just met you, so don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit. I don't know who your handlers are, but they're fucking up big-time if this is their idea of taking care of you."

I ran my hands through my hair nervously.

"Just think about it," Jake said gently. "I've seen the papers, pal. You can't go anywhere without being mobbed. How long has it been since you left that fancy hotel suite to go somewhere other than work, a photo shoot or a business meeting?"

I shrugged and bit my cuticle.

"That's what I thought," said Jake smugly. "And don't think the human refrigerator and the other one who call themselves your security detail waiting on the other side of that door, escaped my attention either. It can't be a whole lot of fun going everywhere with them."

"Not exactly," I mumbled, picking up the business cards and studying them.

"Well, here's what I'm proposing," Jake boomed suddenly, getting up from the table and coming around to my side, clapping me on the shoulder and thoroughly startling me. "Come down to Houston and stay with me and my family for a few days. We live in a real quiet suburb, no nosy neighbors."

"Your studio flies you everywhere by private jet now, right?" he continued.

I nodded mutely.

"Okay, perfect. You give me a call, we fly you into one of the 20 or so private airports around Houston, I send one of my company cars for you, they take you straight to my house. You hole up there for the weekend, or however long you want. No one will know where you are. You get to rest, relax, swim in our pool, whatever the fuck you wanna do."

He sized me up and down appraisingly.

"And we get some good home cooking into you. I told you about my wife Bella, right? Fucking incredible cook. She'll put some meat on those skinny British bones of yours!" He guffawed loudly and pounded me on the back again. I felt something pop in my spine.

"Um, okay. I might take you up on that, mate," I said carefully, putting the cards in my wallet. I didn't want to be rude. Not only could this man pound me into a bloody pulp if he wanted to, but he had most of my money now.

**A/N: ****So, hopefully you're enjoying this story so far! Some of you may have already started reading this over at Twilighted and for those of you who followed me here, I thank you! Please keep the reviews coming, and I plan on updating often!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fans

**First, a great big THANK YOU to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Thanks also for all the adds to Story Favorites and Author Favorites – makes me feel all warm & fuzzy!**

**So, yes, this is another chapter from Edward's POV. Next chapter, we finally get to meet Bella – I PROMISE! I think it's important to get Edward's point in these first few chapters though, because it really lays the foundation for later chapters. Plus, once I start writing his POV, I just can't seem to stop! Sigh.**

**Okay, enjoy. See you at the bottom in the A/N. Oh, and of course: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 3: Fans **

**EPOV**

When I left the conference room and made my way to the reception area, I felt substantially better than I had when I'd arrived. Big Jake really was a miracle worker. I wondered briefly about his offer to visit Houston. It certainly was hospitable of him.

The sound of Emmett's booming laugh greeted me as I entered the reception area. He was chatting up the receptionist, of course, making her blush and giggle. Jasper and Alice were seated on the sofa, deep in conversation.

Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty had come into my life two months earlier at the insistence of my agent Stephanie. I could barely wrap my mind around the fan frenzy that had exploded since Jane and I had filmed our first movie together.

I had been relatively unknown in the United States, working mainly in the U.K. on BBC productions and in a few small indie films. Then casting began for the big-screen adaptation of the wildly popular Zombie Killer trilogy of teen novels. I had never even read the books prior to getting the call that the director was interested flying me to the U.S. to read for the role.

Jane and I had met at that first reading and had hit it off right away, which was lucky since we were to film three movies together.

I had managed to stay fairly anonymous during the filming of the first Zombie Killers movie, but after its theatrical release, my life had changed dramatically. I had worked on a couple of other small movie projects in the interim, but by the time filming began on Zombie Killers 2: Kill By Moonlight, which we were filming now, things began to spiral out of control.

Everywhere I went people recognized me now. Most of the fans were really nice, and all of the attention was certainly flattering, but in large groups the fans could turn scary. It was like they fed off of each other's energy, and became emboldened to do things that sane people didn't normally do.

I'd had my clothing torn and my skin scratched by overzealous fans on several occasions. To make matters worse, the press had developed an insatiable appetite for me. Paparazzi seemed to follow me everywhere, and they had no respect for personal space.

My relationship with Jane had been a source of tabloid speculation during the filming of the first movie, even before we were together. Now that we really were sleeping together, things had become unbearable. We were relentlessly followed and photographed every time we went out together.

Although we continued to officially deny that we were dating (we weren't really dating anyway, just sleeping together) our photos continued to be splashed across all of the supermarket tabloids under increasingly outrageous headlines.

The more publicity we got, the more stressed I became and the worse I slept. Hence the Ambien addiction.

Finally Stephanie put her foot down and hired Emmett and Jasper to accompany me everywhere. Although it was annoying to feel like I was being baby-sat, part of me was relieved as well. It helped to have safety in numbers sometimes.

As bodyguards, Emmett and Jasper could not have been more different. Emmett at least looked like a bodyguard. He was about my height, but outweighed me by a good 50 pounds. With his booming voice and menacing facial expressions he was good at crowd control.

Jasper was slight and fair, and didn't look like a bodyguard at all. There was something riveting and dynamic about him, though. He had a calm, quiet manner, and when he spoke, people listened. He could quickly diffuse a tense situation, and he seemed to have almost a sixth sense when it came to avoiding the paparazzi and hordes of fans. He always seemed to know where the back exit was everywhere we went.

Virtually from his first day on the job, it became apparent that Jasper and my assistant Alice were smitten with each other. They were at least discreet enough so that even I wasn't entirely sure about the exact nature of their relationship.

Naturally, Emmett was the complete opposite of discreet. He had been hitting on Jane's P.A. Rosalie since the first day he met her. So far, Rose was having none of it. She and Emmett usually ended up fighting like cats and dogs whenever they were forced to spend any time together.

It didn't surprise me then to see Emmett working his charms on the pretty receptionist. It was probably a nice change for him not to get shot down in flames.

Alice jumped up from the sofa when she saw me.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked perkily, her spiky dark hair bouncing. "It must not have been too painful. You look a lot better than before."

I shrugged. "It was okay," I said matter-of-factly. "He seemed like a trustworthy enough guy."

"So where are we headed?" Jasper asked, rising from the sofa. "Alice said you were free for the rest of the day. You just have those re-shoots scheduled for tonight."

I glanced at Alice, who was nodding her head vigorously. I was feeling so much better after my meeting with Jake that I made a bold decision.

"How about some shopping?" I suggested.

"Oooh, shopping!" Alice clapped her hands, practically bouncing up and down. "I know the perfect place. I found it last week and thought of you. It's a little vintage shop with the coolest stuff. They have record albums, vintage hats and clothes, old jewelry – you're gonna love it!"

"Sounds good," I agreed. "There are a few old albums I've been looking for."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, let me peel lover-boy off the receptionist and we can go."

"Emmett!" she called out sharply. "We're leaving. Now!"

Emmett leaned in toward the receptionist and whispered something that made her giggle again. She wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

A moment later, Emmett came loping across the room grinning broadly.

"Ed, my man!" he slapped me on the back. "I thought your meeting was with a dude! How come it looks like you just got laid?"

I rolled my eyes, and we started moving toward the bank of elevators.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Anyway, we're going shopping now."

"No shit?" Emmett brightened.

~……~

Ten minutes later, we were back in the chauffeured car heading toward the boho section of town. I sat in the front with the driver this time, relegating Alice to be sandwiched in between Emmett and Jasper in the back.

I noticed that Alice edged further and further away from Emmett as we drove, until she was practically sitting in Jasper's lap. Jasper, for his part, didn't look like he minded at all.

Emmett obliviously kept up a steady stream of jokes and banter. The entire time he talked he drummed his hands on his jean-clad legs, and tapped his feet as if in time to music that only he could hear. I wondered briefly if he was high.

Alice leaned forward from time to time to give directions to the driver. Before long, we were pulling up in front of a small store tucked into a long row of shops. The sign above the store read _Forgotten Treasures._

Emmett, Jasper and I got out of the car. I turned back as Alice put the window down.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"No, I've got a conference call thingy with Stephanie I've got to do," she replied breezily. "You boys have fun. We're going to pull the car around the end of the block so we don't attract any unnecessary attention. Call me when you're ready to leave."

The car pulled away from the curb, leaving me standing between Jasper and Emmett. I looked from one to the other and shrugged.

"Okay guys, are we gonna check this place out, or what?" I asked.

We ambled into the shop and I paused for a moment, looking around.

The place was relatively deserted since it was late on a weekday morning. I noticed a young man over by the record albums, and a middle-aged woman trying on vintage hats near the back of the store. A bored-looking salesgirl with mousey brown hair stood behind the counter chewing gum and flipping through a magazine.

"Welcome to Forgotten Treasures," she intoned, not bothering to look up.

I spotted a rack of vintage band t-shirts off to the side and made my way over to them. Emmett and Jasper fanned out, checking out other parts of the store.

I was just about to decide between a Clash t-shirt and a Jimmy Hendrix one, when the salesgirl came simpering over.

"Are you finding what you were looking for?" she asked huskily, batting her eyelashes at me.

Too late, I realized that I had left my sunglasses off since my meeting with Jake. I wondered if she recognized me.

"I'm Jessica," she continued, adjusting her low-cut top conspicuously over her small chest and smiling coyly. "I'll be happy to help you with whatever you need."

"Um … no thanks," I mumbled, rehanging the shirts and looking around furtively for Emmett and Jasper. "I'm really just kind of looking around."

"Isn't there _anything_ special I can help you find?" she cooed, laying her hand on the sleeve of my sport coat.

I removed her hand gently, but firmly, and looked her straight in the eyes so that she couldn't misunderstand me.

"No. Thank you, but no." I stated emphatically.

Jessica scowled and stepped back from me.

"Fine. Whatever," she snapped. She stalked back to the counter, giving me an ample view of her too-wide ass in her too-small skirt.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I still wasn't sure if she had recognized me, or if she was just one of those women who flirted with anyone wearing pants. Where the hell were Emmett and Jasper?

I finally spied them at the back of the store near the hats. Emmett had a feather boa around his neck and a cloche hat on his head. He was guffawing loudly and trying to put a velvet top hat on Jasper's messy blonde curls. Jasper was grinning broadly and ducking out of Emmett's reach.

I sighed in exasperation. I was probably overreacting. It had been so long since I'd actually done this – go out in public like a normal person in broad daylight – that I felt jumpy and exposed. What was wrong with me? It wasn't like I was going to burst into flames.

I decided to let the guys continue their fun, and made my way over to the record albums. The store had several turntables with headphones set up so that you could listen to a record before you bought it. I started flipping through albums, and quickly became engrossed in the music.

I found the Van Morrison album I had been searching for, and put it on one of the turntables, placing the headphones on my head. Jessica was glaring at me from across the store, and texting angrily on a pink cell phone. I closed my eyes and became oblivious to everything else.

Just as the sixth track was starting on the album, a flash went off behind my closed eyelids. My eyes flew open, and I found a paparazzo standing ten feet away from me snapping pictures. The smarmy bastard was wearing a baseball cap backwards on his close-cropped blonde hair, and was clad in shorts and hiking boots. He looked like he should be climbing a fucking mountain, not standing here taking my picture.

I ripped the headphones off and glared at the man standing in front of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled. "You're not supposed to be in here. I know my rights. You're supposed to snap your bloody pictures from outside."

"Hey, I didn't even know you were in here, man," the photographer countered, holding up his hands and letting the camera dangle from its strap around his neck. "I was just in here doing a little shopping when I spotted you. It's a free country, right, sugar?" he turned to ask Jessica.

"Yeah, right," she returned sarcastically. "It's not like we'd want to invade Mr. High-And-Mighty's privacy, or anything. I mean, it's not like I would have _texted_ you or anything, to let you know he was here."

She glared at me triumphantly.

The shop suddenly felt claustrophobic. I looked around wildly for Emmett and Jasper, and realized that there were suddenly a lot more people in here than there were earlier. They were mostly women, and they all had their cell phones out, excitedly texting or taking pictures. The young man who had been perusing record albums beside me shot me a sympathetic glance before heading for the exit.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now, Edward," the paparazzo grinned. "I'm Mike Newton, _OK!_ Magazine. The readers are really gonna eat this shit up. I can see the caption now '_Edward Cullen – regular guy, buying music in a thrift store'_."

He snapped a few more pictures, momentarily blinding me.

Suddenly, Emmett came roaring out of the back of the shop, Jasper grimly at his heels.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Emmett yelled, stepping between me and Mike Newton. He ripped the boa off of his neck and threw it in Newton's face. Jasper was still wearing the hat he had been trying on; a cap with _Forks High Baseball_ emblazoned across it.

Newton ignored them and raised his camera to snap another picture.

"You'd better back up, buttercup," Emmett growled.

"Fine, have it your way." Newton raised his hands in mock surrender. "But you're still gonna have to get through _them_ to get out of here." He jerked his thumb toward the plate-glass window at the front of the store.

Like a scene from a bad horror movie, we slowly turned to look out of the window.

The previously deserted street was now teeming with people. A sea of young women, and a few men, pressed their faces against the glass trying to see in.

"Move. Now." Jasper whispered in my ear, taking my arm. "There's no other way out. We're going to have to go through them." He pulled out his cell phone and rapidly dialed Alice.

"We have a problem," He murmured into the phone. "Get here, now."

He pulled the Forks baseball cap from his head and jammed it over my messy hair, pulling it down to shield my eyes.

Newton started snapping pictures again, walking backwards in front of us as we made our way toward the door.

"Dude, I am seriously going to break your legs now," Emmett snarled.

"Hey!" Jessica screeched, barreling out from behind the counter. "You can't leave without paying for that hat, you know!"

Jasper turned to her, his face stony.

"Stay back," he intoned. "This whole spectacle is your fault. Why'd you have to go and alert the media, anyway?"

"Don't you dare put this off on me," she shrilled. "If you and Gigantor had been doing your jobs instead of dicking around with those stupid hats, this never would have even happened!"

Jasper looked stricken.

"Besides," she spat, raking me over with cold eyes, "your friend is a dick. He needs to remember that his fans are the ones who got him where he is today. We _made_ him and we can _break_ him too!"

We reached the door and pushed outside behind Newton, who was still walking backwards, his camera shoved in my face.

"Assholes!" Jessica screamed as the door shut behind us.

The sidewalk was utter pandemonium. Not only were fans lining the street, but more paparazzi were out here, some with video cameras pointed at us.

I glimpsed Alice through the crowd. She was standing on the hood of the car so she could see above the crowd teeming around her. Her arms were folded grimly across her chest.

The crowd pressed forward as we tried to make our way toward the street.

"Keep moving. Keep moving," Jasper murmured.

"Maybe if I just give them what they want, they'll let us through," I whispered back.

I signed a magazine cover that was thrust in my face, then another, and another.

Suddenly, someone ripped the baseball cap from my head, and the girls nearest to me began to scream and surge forward. Emmett tried to shield me with his massive body.

There was nowhere to go. I was pinned in on all sides. Jasper tried to guide me to the left, but Newton and another pap with a video camera blocked our path.

"Get back, get back!" Emmett roared.

A few of the younger girls closest to us looked terrified and tried to back away. As the crowd shifted slightly, Jasper got behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, wedging me in between him and Emmett.

We started moving toward the street, Emmett yelling expletives at the photographers who tried to block our path.

We finally reached the car, where Alice had jumped down from the hood and was now waiting by the open doors.

"Get in!" she yelled urgently.

I piled into the car after Emmett, and Jasper pushed in after me slamming the door behind us.

Alice jumped into the front seat.

"Get us the hell out of this zoo," she gritted to the driver.

The driver took his hands off the wheel and shrugged, gesturing toward the street.

"What am I gonna do, fly?" he asked.

The street around us was completely blocked. Cars were double-parked against the curb, and some people had abandoned their cars in the middle of the street, their doors wide open.

People spilled off the sidewalk into the street pressing around the car, trying to see through the tinted windows. Newton stood directly in front of the car, snapping pictures through the windshield.

Suddenly I spied flashing emergency lights at the end of the block, though the stalled traffic. Four police officers were pushing their way up the middle of the street, their hands on their guns.

One of the officers stopped by the car and rapped his knuckles on the driver's window.

"Are you responsible for this?" he asked sourly as the driver inched the window down.

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Alice yelled across the driver. "My client was just trying to shop like a normal person, when _someone_ decided to Tweet about it to the entire world. It's not our fault all of these people are here. Now do your job and get us out of here!"

The police officer scowled.

"I should cite you for this, you know," he said looking around. "It was completely irresponsible of you to let your client cause this kind of havoc."

"So you're saying that just because he's a celebrity, he's not supposed to have a life?" Alice yelled back. "He's just supposed to stay hidden away all the time like a freakin' vampire?"

I huddled miserably in the back seat watching the exchange. Jasper squeezed my shoulder and looked at me sympathetically. Emmett stood up and shoved his massive head and shoulders through the sunroof. He began yelling at Newton and the other photographers surrounding the car to get out of the road.

The police officer spun on his heel and stalked away to where the other officers stood in the middle of the road directing traffic.

Finally, the road cleared minutely, and the officers waved us out. Our car crept forward and finally pulled out into the slowly moving traffic.

Emmett sat back down next to me with a thump and another expletive.

I buried my face in my hands. How could my life have gone so wrong?

**A/N: Oh, my heart just breaks for Edward in this chapter! What do you think? Do you think that celebrities should give up all expectations of privacy when they become famous, or do the fans and the media go too far? Clicky the review button and let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4: Suburbs

**Another great big TY to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to **_**robbsweetangel **_**because your reviews make me LOL! Special thanks to **_**kikiblue**_** for pre-reading!**

**As promised, this chapter is all from Bella's POV. There's a fair amount of backstory here, so just bear with me! Things will start heating up, especially once Edward and Bella finally meet. It won't be long, I promise!**

**Yes, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All I own is a mortgage on a house in the suburbs and a white minivan. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 4: Suburbs**

**BPOV**

The sun blazed down on me as I sped through the mid-afternoon August heat in my white SUV. It was really too hot not to be running the air conditioning, but I preferred to use the sunroof, loving the way the wind felt whipping through my hair. I attempted to minimize the damage by pulling my hair back into a high ponytail as I sat idling at a stoplight.

I glanced at my reflection in the rearview mirror and sighed inwardly. It was a good thing Jake wasn't here to see me. Despite my attempt at taming my wild hair, unruly wisps framed my face like a halo. The high humidity made my naturally wavy hair even curlier.

I hadn't bothered with much makeup today, either, opting for just a light coating of mascara and some lip gloss. Jake liked to see me fully made-up and perfectly coiffed, but he was out of town on business this week, and anyway, it was just too hot.

Despite Jake's preferences, I was more comfortable with my look today. I glanced down at the tank-top and cut-off denim shorts I was wearing. No, Jake definitely would not approve of this outfit. I kept it, and a couple of others like it, stuffed in the back of a drawer and only wore it when he was away.

The light turned green and I started moving again. I drove past a bank where the electronic display read 3:05 p.m., 102 degrees. Damn. I was going to be late picking up Claire and her friend Quil. My thighs stuck to the leather seats, and wisps of hair clung sweatily to my neck as I maneuvered through the heavy traffic.

My daughter Claire was 17, and was driving now. I hadn't figured on having to take her to and from school this year, but her car was in the shop this week getting new brakes. Quil had wrecked his car over the summer, and was still without transportation.

My cell phone rang just as I pulled into the parking lot of Pope John XXIII Catholic High School. I joined the long line of cars idling in the carpool lane and looked furtively around before answering it. The principal, Mr. T., as he was called behind his back, took a rather dim view of cell phone use in _his_ school zone.

The caller id showed that the caller was Jake. I flipped open the phone.

"Hi honey," I said, doing my best to ignore the woman in the car next to me who was giving me the fish-eye. "How was your meeting?"

Jake's exuberant voice boomed through the phone.

"Great, great," he replied enthusiastically. "This guy's going to be a big client. Huge, really. He's a big-time movie star."

"That's nice, hon," I replied distractedly as I hung the carpool number from the rearview mirror and began inching forward in the line of cars that wrapped around the building. I felt sweat beginning to trickle down my neck as I opened all of the SUV's windows with the push of a button.

"How are you and Claire holding up?" Jake was asking. "Is Claire adjusting to okay to Junior year?"

Although it was only the end of August, school had already been back in session for two weeks. Despite having been born and raised in Texas, it was a constant source of irritation to me that students went back to school so early here. It was the one thing I envied of the Northerners who went back to school after Labor Day.

"She seems to be doing fine," I replied, gritting my teeth in irritation as a BMW sports car cut me off. "It's _alternate_ merge, people," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Jake asked in my ear.

"Nothing," I sighed. "I'm just sitting in the carpool lane waiting to pick up Claire and Quil. Claire's car is still at the mechanic's, remember?"

"Right, right," Jake replied. "Well, tell Claire I love her, and I'll be home on Friday."

"Okay," I replied faintly, about to hang up the phone.

"Oh, Bella, wait! I almost forgot to tell you," Jake nearly shouted in my ear. "You know that big client I landed today? Well, he's one of those burned-out Hollywood celebrity types. I hope you don't mind, but I kind of gave him an open invitation to stay with us if he needs to get away from all of the craziness."

"I don't mind, Jake," I murmured. I was used to Jake's work following him home. We regularly entertained his clients with barbecues and dinner parties at our home, and had even had them spend the weekend from time to time.

"That's my girl," Jake said warmly. "I'll see you Friday, okay? Love you."

The phone went dead in my ear.

I stared at the phone a minute before flipping it shut and letting it drop back into my purse.

"Same old Jake," I thought to myself as I pulled up in front of the school building. I had known him twenty years and he had always had a heart as big as Texas.

I grimaced to myself. It was corny, but true.

He was always rooting for the underdog, taking people under his wing whom he thought needed protecting. He was outgoing and gregarious, and in his words, had "never met a stranger". People were drawn to him and trusted him, which, I supposed, was helpful in his line of work.

I guess it was true that opposites attract. I had always been more reserved than Jake. I was so shy and withdrawn in high school I still couldn't believe he had noticed me. We truly were the "odd couple" back then – the captain of the football team dating Isabella Swan, the invisible girl. Most of his friends couldn't even remember my name, and I knew he took a lot of ribbing for being with me when he could have had any girl in school.

Jake never seemed to mind, though. He was loyal to a fault, and once he decided that I was the girl for him, he never backed down. He pursued me relentlessly until I grudgingly agreed to go out with him, and he had been devoted to me ever since. I guess he saw me as an underdog too.

Being with Jake _had_ forced me to come out of my shell somewhat, I supposed. He had a large circle of friends, business associates and clients, and I had learned over the years the role I was expected to play. I had perfected the art of "small-talk", learning when to laugh in the right places. I was a gracious hostess, a good cook, and a competent party planner.

Jake liked me to look the part of the corporate wife, and I mostly obliged him. I used expensive make-up and wore designer clothing. It wasn't my style, but I knew it pleased him. When Jake traveled on business, which was fairly often, I was more comfortable in jeans or shorts and t-shirts.

I spotted Claire and Quil waiting near the far end of the main school building. The parking lot was mostly empty now, and only a few students were milling around waiting to be picked up, or heading toward their cars. I honked the horn, and the pair ambled toward me.

"Geez, Mom, you're late _again_," Claire huffed as she opened the rear door of the SUV and tossed her messenger bag inside, clambering in after it.

"Hi, Mrs. Black," Quil greeted me as he climbed in beside her.

"Traffic was a nightmare," I replied shortly, as I drove slowly out of the school parking lot, and back down the feeder road leading to the highway. "Anyway, your car should be out of the shop by the end of the week, and then you can worry about getting yourself and Quil to and from school on time."

I glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Quil, are you coming over to our house today?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Quil replied politely. "We have our first big Science test on Friday, and Claire said we could study together."

"That's fine," I said as I merged onto I-10 heading back toward west Houston. "Just call your dad and let him know where you are."

Quil Uley and his father Sam lived in our subdivision. Quil and Claire had been friends since childhood, when they attended St. Elizabeth's elementary and middle school together. Sam Uley was a single dad, his wife having died from breast cancer when Quil was just a baby. He and I had shared carpool duty over the years, taking the kids to and from school and sports practice. Sam was a corporate lawyer, and tried to work flexible hours in order to be as hands-on with Quil as possible. I knew it was difficult for him, though, and I tried to help out as much as I could.

I glanced at the teens in the rearview mirror as I drove. Claire had produced her iPod, and she and Quil were both plugged into it. They swayed slightly to the music, and occasionally laughed and spoke a few words before flipping to another song. They both wore the preppy Pope John school uniform. Claire's conservative red, navy and white plaid skirt fell to her knees, and Quil sported pressed khaki pants. Both wore matching red polo shirts with the school crest. Claire's dark curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a plaid scrunchie that matched her skirt, and Quil's hair was carefully trimmed to just above his collar, as per dress code standards.

To look at them, you would think they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but they had never dated. I knew that Claire thought of Quil as her best friend, but in the last couple of years I suspected that Quil thought of her as something more. He had never voiced his feelings to her, that I knew of, but I saw the adoring way looked at her sometimes, and then there was the fact that he was _always_ around.

It surprised me that my usually overly-perceptive daughter could be so oblivious to Quil's dog-like devotion to her.

I took the Eldridge Parkway exit from the highway. This was west Houston, the area I had grown up in. It was a predominantly blue-collar section of town, and had gotten progressively seedier over the years. Jacob had been badgering me for years to move to a more upscale part of town. Most of his business associates lived in the affluent River Oaks area, but it was the one thing I stood firm on.

I loved west Houston. I still regularly drove and shopped along the Highway 6 corridor, where my father, Charlie, and I had lived until I married Jake. The familiar sights of the pool halls, tattoo parlors and run-down shopping centers coupled with the smells from the taco trucks that seemingly dotted every corner, was home for me.

Living along Eldridge Parkway now was about as far removed from that life as I wanted to get. We truly were in the suburbs now. I drove past the Addicks Reservoir, which still flooded whenever we had heavy rains, and past Bear Creek Park where I had brought Claire in her stroller as a baby.

We pulled up in front of the gated walls of the Lakes on Eldridge subdivision, and a uniformed security guard waved to me as the heavy metal gates swung open.

This was one of the most upscale gated communities in the area, but Jake still felt that we could do better. Most of the houses in the subdivision cost less than a million dollars.

I drove past the man-made lakes with their spraying fountains, past shaded jogging trails, tennis courts and a large clubhouse, and turned left onto Cygnet Cove, our street. Quil lived several streets over, about a ten-minute walk from our house.

I pulled into the semi-circular driveway and used the remote attached to the sun-visor to open the doors to the three-car garage. Of course, Jake had made sure that our house was the largest on the street. He may have conceded to living in this area for my sake, but he still had certain standards when it came to his home. As a result, our house was far larger than I felt the three of us needed.

Claire and Quil piled out of the SUV as I killed the ignition, and were already on their way through the adjoining utility room and into the kitchen before I could get out of the car.

I grabbed my purse and followed then into the house, where I could see Quil already standing in front of the open refrigerator. How the boy managed to stay so thin was beyond me – he ate like a starving wolf.

"Whattcha got new to eat, Mrs. B?" Quil grinned at me as I tossed my purse onto the breakfast bar that ran down one side of the kitchen. Claire rolled her eyes from her perch on a stool.

"Well … I made some fresh bread this morning," I replied slowly, trying to remember the contents of my fridge. "There's leftover lasagna from last night … oh, and I baked cookies yesterday."

"Cookies?" Quil breathed, shutting the refrigerator door. "What kind of cookies?"

"Ranger cookies," I smiled as Quil fist-pumped the air and made a bee-line for the cookie jar sitting on the counter. I knew the coconut-laden cookies were his favorite.

Claire plucked an apple from the fruit bowl sitting on the breakfast bar and slung her bag back on her shoulder.

"Bring them up to my room, Quil," she said, heading for the stairs. "We need to get started on this studying."

"'Kay," Quil mumbled from around the cookie he had already crammed in his mouth. He piled another dozen or so cookies onto a paper towel, plucked an apple and a banana from the fruit bowl, and precariously hooked his bag over his laden arms before heading for the stairs.

I shook my head after his retreating form.

"Ask your dad if you can stay for dinner when you talk to him," I called after him. "And tell him he's welcome to join us too."

It always felt lonely cooking for just Claire and I when Jake was out of town, and inevitably I always made too much food.

I looked around the warm, spacious kitchen. Even with the air-conditioning running full-blast, the kitchen was always slightly warmer than the rest of the house due to the large sliding-glass doors that led out to the patio.

This was my favorite room in the house, and by far the room I spent the most time in. It was modern and spacious, yet homey at the same time. The chrome appliances and marble countertops contrasted with the simple wood cabinets and breakfast bar. The large center island where I did the majority of my chopping and mixing was marble and wood too.

I went to the large side-by-side refrigerator and poured myself a glass of iced-tea from the glass canister inside. I brewed my tea in the sun, the way my Nana Swan always had during the summer.

"Sun-tea just plain tastes better," she would always say, as she placed three or four Luzianne tea bags in a large clean old mayonnaise jar filled with water. She would leave the jar in the sun for hours, and then added equal parts cold water and ice to the near-black brew when she served it. Of course, Nana always added a generous tablespoonful of sugar to her iced tea, but I preferred mine unsweetened, sometimes with just a wedge of lemon. I used a large glass canister that I had bought at Pottery Barn to brew my sun-tea now, replacing Nana's old mayonnaise jar. I still thought of her, though, every time I drank iced-tea.

As I walked over to the sliding-glass doors at the far end of the kitchen and gazed out across the patio and over toward the large in-ground swimming pool, I thought back to my earlier phone conversation with Jake.

It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't even asked him who his new celebrity client was. Jake had said he was as actor. I wondered idly if he was anyone I was familiar with. Would he really take Jake up on his offer of staying with us as our houseguest? We had entertained celebrity houseguests before; mainly NFL players, and a musician or two. It would be exciting to have a real Hollywood celebrity stay with us, I supposed, especially for Claire.

Sipping my tea, I turned back to the kitchen that still smelled faintly of the fresh bread I had baked this morning and wondered what to make for dinner.

**A/N: So what do you think of Bella? I know, I know, I kinda missed Edward in this chapter too! I'll be getting back to him in the next chapter. It won't be long until they finally meet, thank goodness! I can't wait to write both of them in the same chapter – this is giving me whiplash! I want to wish each and every one of you a HAPPY AND HEALTHY NEW YEAR! Now, don't be shy! Go ahead and click that review button. You KNOW you want to! **


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

**I can't thank you all enough for all of the love you've been showing this little fic! I seriously appreciate your reviews so much! **_**Kikiblue**_** still owns my heart for pre-reading, and for her invaluable advice and friendship!**

**We're back to Edward's POV in this chapter – I know we all missed him a little bit in the last chapter! This one's fairly short, but in the next one Edward and Bella will finally meet, and it's shaping up to be quite a long chapter. Hopefully, you'll find it worth the wait!**

**I was feeling a little conflicted about adding a playlist of music to this fic, but I've noticed that many other writers use them quite successfully. I enjoy quite an eclectic mix of music, but I was listening to **_**Cold Desert**_** by **_**Kings of Leon**_** when I was writing part of this. I think it's especially fitting for the end of this chapter, so if you're so inclined, I would listen to it **_**after**_** you read the chapter. I think it fits with what Edward is feeling at that point. **

**Stephenie Meyer still owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 5: Decision**

**EPOV**

"You should fire both of us," Jasper said darkly from his perch on the arm of the couch.

"I'll never work in H-town again," Emmett groaned from beside him, holding his head in his hands. He looked up at me miserably. "But he's right, you know. I would totally fire our asses if I were you."

We were in my trailer on the movie set. After the debacle back at the resale shop, we had driven here in a state of shock, barely speaking to one another. My re-shoots weren't scheduled to begin for several hours, but Alice had felt it was safest to avoid going back to the hotel for the moment. For all we knew, the place could be crawling with paparazzi by now too.

"Nobody's getting fired," I said tiredly, flopping into a folding canvas chair with my name printed across the back of it.

"I'm as much to blame as anyone," Alice said grimly as she leaned against the door frame. "It was my idea to go to that stupid shop in the first place, and I should have never had the driver move the car. If we had parked out front, I would have realized that things were starting to go south, and we could have gotten you out of there a hell of a lot sooner. Maybe it's time you found yourself a new P.A."

Jasper looked up at her sharply.

"You're all being ridiculous," I said, running my hands through my hair in exasperation. "This is my life now. This is why I don't go out anywhere. It's nothing you guys did or didn't do. It's like this here in Seattle now, but it's the same in L.A. when I'm there, and it was like this in New York earlier this year when I was filming there."

I buried my head in my hands. I suddenly felt like a twelve year-old boy again. I missed London. I missed my parents, Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to go home.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper exchanged alarmed looks over my head.

"Hey guys, why don't you give us a few minutes," Alice said quietly, coming to stand beside me.

I heard Jasper and Emmett get up and leave the trailer, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Alice squatted beside me, laying her hand on my arm.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly. "We'll figure something out. You've just been working too hard, that's all."

I stared at her wearily. My headache had returned with a pounding vengeance and my hands had started to shake. I needed a cigarette.

"I've already talked to Stephanie," Alice continued. "She's going to talk to the studio execs first thing tomorrow about getting you some time off."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. I knew what a tight filming schedule we were on with this sequel.

Alice held up her hand.

"Now, I'm not talking about a lot of time, obviously. More like a long weekend, say three or four days. The director can shoot around you during that time."

"It's probably not going to be long enough for you to go back to London," she continued gently, "but at least you can have some down time. Get some rest. You don't look so hot, you know? We're all worried. Maybe I can book you into a spa for a few days …?" Alice trailed off hopefully.

"Actually," I said slowly, "there _is_ someplace I might be able to go if you can get me a long weekend."

I proceeded to tell her about my conversation with Jake that morning, and about his offer to visit him in Houston.

I could hardly believe that my meeting with Jake had been less than eight hours ago. It seemed as though eons had passed.

"I don't know," Alice said dubiously after I had finished. "You just met this guy. I know you trust him with your money, but can we really trust him to keep your visit to Houston on the down-low?"

I shrugged and scrubbed my face with my hands.

"Have you ever even been to Texas?" Alice fretted. "And what about Jasper and Emmett? There's no way I'm sending you down there into the unknown without them!"

My head snapped up.

"No! Absolutely not. No security," I said firmly. "If I do this, I'm going down there alone."

"You're the one who said I need to get away from it all," I argued as Alice started to protest. "I mean, come on. The guys are great, and all, but how much of a low profile am I going to be able to keep, walking around with a security detail shadowing my every move?"

Alice looked unconvinced.

"Okay, talk it over with Stephanie," I said exasperatedly. "Hell, call Big Jake if you want to and have him vouch for my safety."

"Anyway, it's hardly graven in stone at this point," I continued. "He extended the invitation, I said I would think about it, and I am. That's all."

"Now, come on," I punched Alice's arm playfully. "Stop looking at me like I'm a ticking time bomb about to explode. This shit's nothing new. I can handle it. The moment I feel like I can't handle it, I'll tell you to make the call and I'll get out of here for a few days."

"Well …," said Alice doubtfully. "Okay, you're the boss."

She grinned and punched me back on the arm, a lot harder than I had punched her. For such a little thing, she sure packed a wallop.

"But I've got my eye on you, mister, and don't you forget it! Stephanie would skin me alive if I let her favorite client self-destruct."

Alice laughed.

"Now get out of here and have a smoke before you pull every strand of that beautiful hair out of your head. I swear, you'll be bald by the time you're 40, the way you're always going at it!"

I lowered my hands self-consciously from my hair and grinned back at her. I couldn't help it. Alice had been one of the best things to come into my life since I'd shot to fame. She was like the sister I'd never had. It was always no-bullshit with her, and I could always count on her to keep me grounded.

~……~

Forty minutes and four cigarettes later, I was sitting in the make-up trailer with my eyes shut as a small army of make-up artists and hair stylists worked their magic on me.

This was truly the one part of acting that I hated. The endless, boring hours spent in this chair while others attempted to transform me from average to perfect.

I'd never really seen myself as especially good-looking. Most often, when I looked in the mirror, I still saw the gangly and awkward teenaged boy I had been, not the man I now was.

The magazines claimed I was one of the "Sexiest Men Alive," yet these same magazines carefully airbrushed my photos before printing them. Oh, the horror. That a man might actually have five-o-clock shadow on his face. Somewhere, somehow, it might offend the delicate sensibilities of a virginal teenaged girl, and shatter the carefully crafted illusion.

Whether it was prepping for a magazine photo shoot, or getting ready to film a movie scene, I was forced to endure it. The pancake foundation to smooth my skin tone and hide the dark circles under my eyes. The eyeshadow and eyeliner. The lipstick that always felt so foreign on my mouth. The endless "manscaping".

What the hell was I anyway, goddamned shrubbery that needed to be pruned?

Then, of course, there was the teeth whitening, to say nothing of the teeth straightening and cosmetic dentistry, I'd had to endure over the last couple of years. It made me shudder just to think of it.

Who knew what my true hair color was anymore, either. I had been blonde as a child, but my hair had darkened to a light brown as I'd gotten older. I'd had it dyed light blonde for other movie roles, and for my current Zombie Killer role it was a coppery auburn.

It seemed as though every few days, the movie hair stylists were pulling out their foils to do touch-ups on my highlights. It was to the point that I would cringe at the sight of aluminum foil now.

"Edward. Edward! They're almost ready for you on the set." Alice was shaking my arm.

I opened my eyes slowly. I must have dozed off. The army of stylists were nowhere in sight. I wondered how long I had been out this time. It wasn't the first time I had fallen asleep in the make-up chair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked, worry creasing her pixie face.

"Yep. Fine. Let's do this." I stood and stretched, looking at myself in the lighted mirror.

I sighed. Oh yes, "perfection" had been achieved.

My hair looked somehow effortlessly tousled, yet perfectly in place. My skin was smooth and flawless and my green eyes glowed. My lips were a subtle, manly shade of rose pink.

I had changed into costume prior to sitting in the chair. I adjusted the black leather vest over the black shirt and dark jeans and rolled my eyes. Just what all the fashionable Zombie Killers were wearing this year.

"Okay, you're re-shooting close-ups of the big graveyard rescue scene tonight," Alice drilled at me as we exited the trailer and made our way toward the movie set.

Emmett and Jasper suddenly materialized out of the darkness, making me jump. They fell into step beside us.

"So, have a good nap, Sleeping Beauty?" Emmett laughed, slapping me on the back.

"Not really," I muttered. Truth be told, I hadn't even realized I was asleep back at the make-up trailer. It was something that happened sometimes when I was extremely tired, and seemed to be amplified by the Ambien. I would swear I was awake, seeing and hearing things around me. Then I would wake suddenly to realize I had really been asleep the whole time.

I still felt groggy, and wondered briefly if I was truly awake now, or if this was still part of my dream.

"Alice, see if you can find me some coffee. Please," I murmured, as we walked onto the set.

"On it," she replied briskly, heading for the Craft Services table.

"Mmmm, food!" Emmett purred, floating after her.

Jasper rolled his eyes and followed them.

I looked around the brightly lit set. We were filming outdoors tonight, and it was dark now, but the set lights made it nearly bright as day.

I spotted Jane sitting in a canvas chair at the edge of the set. She was listening to her iPod, but pulled her earbuds out as I approached her.

"How was the E.W. interview?" I asked, squatting down beside her.

She made a face.

"Same as usual," she said bitterly, picking at the sleeves on her jacket. "I finally got so bored, I just started making up random shit to tell him. That should keep the gossip-mongers happy for a while."

"Speaking of which," she glanced up at me, "I heard _you_ had an eventful afternoon."

I sighed.

"Bad news sure travels fast," I said.

"It's all over the internet already," Jane said blandly. "The paps got some really good footage of Emmett cursing and threatening to break their legs. Oh, and of _you_ looking completely terrified, with some stupid ball-cap pulled down over your eyes."

I swore under my breath.

"I can't believe Alice let things get so out of control," Jane continued with a hard gleam in her eyes. "Rose would never put _me_ in a situation like that."

I opened my mouth to argue with her, to explain that it wasn't Alice's fault, when I heard our names being called from the set.

I rose, gritting my teeth, and stalked over to where the production crew was putting finishing touches on setting the scene. I didn't want to fight with Jane. Not before we had to work together, and certainly not in front of all of these people.

Ten minutes later, the cameras were ready, and we were preparing to shoot close-ups for the graveyard scene that had been filmed the week before. It was an intense, action-packed scene where I had to rescue Jane from a horde of attacking zombies.

The director had used stunt doubles for both Jane and I in the wide shots he had filmed. Jane's character was supposed to trip and fall as she was fleeing the zombies, who were rising out of their graves to chase her. My character was to come in, guns blazing, pick her up off the ground and sweep her to safety.

I was still feeling dizzy and unfocused as the production crew set the scene around us. A make-up artist and a hairstylist made last-minute adjustments to my face and hair. I quickly chugged the cup of coffee that Alice brought me, as an assistant called for quiet on the set.

I took my place over Jane, who lay on the ground, as the director called "Action."

I bent and took Jane into my arms, lifting her as I stood. She was an extremely petite woman, weighing little more than a hundred pounds. As I straightened up, though, I felt a bolt of pain run down my inner thigh.

In my exhausted state, I lost my grip on her, and she fell to the ground.

I doubled over as the pain continued to shoot from my groin down my leg.

Fuck. Was it possible that I was so out of shape that I couldn't lift a hundred-pound woman?

I mentally cursed every cigarette I had smoked and every workout I had skipped for the last month.

Jane's eyes had gone wide with shock when I dropped her, but far from appearing to be hurt, she was now lying on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Edward, you're such a _girl_!" she gasped between giggles. "I mean, seriously, why are you even paying your personal trainer if _that's_ the best you can do?"

I stared down at Jane in disbelief, then slowly straightened and limped off the set without a backward glance.

Alice came running to my side.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Do you need to go to the ER?" she gasped.

"Alice," I said through clenched teeth, not breaking my stride, "call Jacob Black. I'm going to Houston."

**A/N: Poor Edward! He finally reached his breaking point. I hope you get the sense that he's a pretty modest, down-to-earth guy, who just happens to act for a living. Fear not, he'll be getting some much-needed r&r in the next few chapters! By the way, reviews are like gold for me, so please click that button and make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6: Houston

**I know, I know. It's been like three weeks since the last update. Thank you so much for being patient, sticking with this fic and coming back to read more! **_**Kikiblue**_** is still the wind beneath my wings for pre-reading!**

**So, this is the chapter where Edward and Bella finally meet. I know you're anxious to find out what happens, so I'll shut up now, and see you at the bottom in the A/N! I hope you don't hate me too much by the end of the chapter! **

**Stephenie Meyer still owns all things Twilight and makes a bazillion dollars. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 6: Houston**

**EPOV**

I leaned my head back against the leather seat and closed my eyes as the jet prepared for take-off. It was Friday, three days after my embarrassing on-set "accident" and subsequent meltdown.

Alice had insisted that the studio physician check me out. He had assured me that I had simply pulled a muscle in my thigh, and that with rest, I would be fine.

He had also written me a prescription for a rather generous dose of painkillers.

I hadn't returned to the set since I'd been hurt. Alice had called Stephanie right away, and the two of them had engaged in a heated conference call with the studio executives the following day. The execs had grudgingly agreed to give me some time off, since I had been injured on the set.

It had taken Alice a full day to coordinate the details of my trip to Houston. She had called Jake, who, she had said, was surprised, but thrilled that I was taking him up on his offer so soon.

I was flying to Houston in the private studio jet, and one of Jake's company cars was to pick me up at the small airport we were landing at.

I would have three full days in Houston before flying back to Seattle on Tuesday.

Jane and I had barely spoken since the night of the incident. She had asked me how I was feeling after my doctor's visit, but had never once apologized for what she had said to me on the set.

She did, however, look rather smug when she saw my Vicodin prescription.

To be on the safe side, I had stopped taking the Ambien when I started the pain pills. I had spent the better part of the last two days asleep in my hotel room. The time I had spent awake, I was completely stoned.

Jane hadn't been around much. The director had already started shooting around me, and was filming close-ups of Jane, and scenes that I wasn't in. The only time we really talked was when she found out about my trip to Houston, and she had been less than supportive.

"Houston? Seriously?" Jane had said in disgust.

It was the day after what I had already labeled "The Incident" in my mind. I had been sitting up in bed aimlessly flipping through television channels with the remote. I hadn't been entirely sure what I was even watching, I was so high on Vicodin.

Alice had just phoned to apprise me that she was putting everything into place for my trip. I figured it was as good a time as any to broach the subject with Jane.

"What the hell are you even going to do in Houston?" she had asked. "Sit inside and watch TV all day? You could do that here!"

"And who _are_ these people you're staying with?" she had continued. "Some banker you just met, and his Hee-Haw brood? Whatever. Some of us have a movie to finish."

I had let her words just wash over me. They didn't bother me in the state I was in. I had wondered idly if Jane had always been this nasty, and why it had seemingly never bothered me before.

In the end, it didn't really matter what Jane said. It wasn't like I was asking her permission to take this trip. Maybe that's what pissed her off the most. I was under no illusions about our relationship. I knew we were little more than friends, if you could even call us _that_ anymore, with benefits.

When I had woken early on Friday morning, I felt surprisingly better than I had in a long time. I realized that I was really looking forward to going to Houston. It wouldn't be home, but it would be a welcome change.

Jane had already left for the studio. We had said our goodbyes the night before, and she had grudgingly told me that she hoped I had a good time.

As I had gotten out of bed and went out to the terrace to smoke, I was limping only slightly. I had felt only a small twinge of pain, and had decided to forgo the Vicodin. I had figured it probably wouldn't make the best impression, in any case, to meet Jake's family stoned out of my mind.

My cell phone had suddenly vibrated in the pocket of the jeans I had slipped on. I had looked at the display and smiled.

"Hi, Mum," I had answered the phone, deliberately trying to keep my voice light.

I hadn't spoken to my parents in more than a week. I purposely hadn't called them since The Incident, knowing they would worry.

Unfortunately, I had never been much good at lying.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Esme's voice had been filled with worry.

"Mum, all I did was say 'hi'. Why do you think something's wrong?"

"You don't sound like yourself," Esme had replied. "Something just told me to call you today. What's happened?"

I had sighed. My mother's intuition was uncanny.

"It's nothing, really," I had hedged. "I had a little mishap on the set the other night, and I'm taking a few days off from filming, that's all."

"Are you hurt? Do you need me to come to you? I can get on a plane and be there in eight hours," Esme had said rapidly.

"No, no. Mum, really, I'm fine," I had answered. "I just pulled a leg muscle, and the doctor's ordered me to get a few days of rest. I'm actually leaving for Texas today, to stay with friends."

"Texas?" Esme's voice had been puzzled. "Who do you know in Texas? Don't you want to come home?"

"I'd love to, Mum, I really would," I had said gently. "I don't have much time, though. I have to be back on the set Tuesday night. I'm just popping down to Houston for a long weekend. I'll get a little rest, and then I'm straight back to work next week."

"But where will you be staying?" Esme had worried. "I saw those awful pictures the press took of you this week. How will you avoid them?"

"It's all been arranged. I'm staying at my financial advisor's house," I had replied, doing my best to soothe her. "With any luck, no one will even know I'm there."

I had looked at my watch.

"Emmett and Jasper will actually be here in about an hour to escort me to the airport. It's still early, so I should be able to slip out of the hotel without anyone noticing."

"Well, if you're sure you're up to traveling," Esme had replied dubiously. "Your father and I just worry about you so much. You've been working entirely too hard, and it _will_ be good for you to get away for a few days."

I had swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat.

"How _is_ Dad?" I had asked.

"Well, you know your father, dear," Esme had replied. "You're so like him in so many ways. He works himself to death too. I've barely seen him in a fortnight. Every couple of days he comes home for a meal and a change of clothes, and then it's straight back to the hospital. He's even been showering and sleeping there."

My father, Carlisle Cullen was a doctor of some repute at London's prestigious University College Hospital.

"Well, give him my love. I'll try to call you both from Houston this weekend," I had replied.

We had said our goodbyes, and I had hung up the phone.

I had stood smoking quietly for a few minutes as I watched the sky lighten. It had been another grey start to the day in Seattle, and the clouds had held the threat of rain.

I had finally gone inside to shower and finish packing the rest of my things before Emmett and Jasper arrived.

When a knock had sounded on my door forty-five minutes later, I had opened it to find Alice flanked by Jasper and Emmett.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Alice had chirped cheerfully. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alice," I had said in surprise, "I wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

"You didn't think I'd let you run off on your Excellent Adventure without saying goodbye, did you?" she had replied, hugging me as she had entered the suite. "Now, you'd better be packed and ready to go. The car's waiting downstairs, and the lobby's deserted. Not a pap in sight. Let's get you out of here while the getting's good."

"Hey, man, it's good to see you back on your feet again," Jasper had said seriously, slapping me on the shoulder and shaking my hand. "You had us all worried there."

"I still don't like the idea of you going down there by yourself," Emmett had growled. "If the press tracks you down, who's gonna kick their asses for you?"

"Edward's a big boy," Alice had snapped at Emmett, "and Jacob Black's no slouch either. I wouldn't want to mess with him."

I had grabbed my duffle bag, and we made our way down to the hotel lobby. It had been deserted, just as Alice had said, and we slipped outside and into the waiting car unnoticed.

We had passed the drive to the airport in relative silence. I had sat up front with the driver, lost in thought, while Alice sat between Emmett and Jasper in the back.

A thought had occurred to me as we neared the airport, and I turned to talk to Jasper.

"So, I guess you guys get a long weekend off too," I had grinned at him.

"If only," Jasper had groaned. "What, Alice didn't tell you?"

He had shot a look at Alice, who had raised her eyebrows at him in a please-don't-go-there stare.

"Tell me what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh, man. Rose is _borrowing_ us to work security for Jane while you're gone."

It had been my turn to raise my eyebrows at Alice, who had shrugged and had suddenly become very busy finding something in her purse.

"I know she's your girlfriend," Jasper had continued, "but I know she's going to break our balls. Or rather," he rolled his eyes, "_Rose_ is going to break our balls. She's already given us a typed _itinerary _for the whole weekend."

"She's not my girlfriend," I had murmured to myself, so quietly that the others hadn't heard.

"Hey, Rose isn't so bad," Emmett had interjected, grinning broadly. "She's just _organized_. I like a woman who's organized. I'm kinda looking forward to getting to know her better this weekend, if you know what I mean."

He had wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, give her a dose of the old Emmett charm."

"What are you, twelve?" Alice had asked witheringly, turning to stare at him. "This is _work_ in case you've forgotten, not a dating service. I expect you to provide Jane with the same level of protection you usually give Edward. Your focus should be Jane, not Rose. Repeat after me: _Jane_ not _Rose_."

Emmett had shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I know, but Rose is going to be around, right? It would be rude of me to ignore her the whole weekend."

Jasper had moaned and buried his head in his hands, while Alice had looked ready to throttle Emmett.

"Just promise me you'll be back on Tuesday," Jasper had pleaded. "This is going to be the longest weekend of my life."

We had said our goodbyes quickly at the airport. The studio jet had been fueled and was ready for take-off. The pilot had wanted to get airborne before the rain closed in.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window again at the drizzle that was starting to fall. The fasten seat belt sign chimed, and the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom.

"We've been cleared to taxi for take-off, Mr. Cullen."

I gripped the armrest of the leather seat.

I hated to fly.

It wasn't so much the fear of perishing in a fiery crash. It was more of a helpless, claustrophobic feeling knowing that someone else was in control of my destiny. As many times as I had flown across the Atlantic to and from England, I still hadn't gotten used to it.

I didn't relish the thought of being a captive audience for the four-hour flight to Houston. I briefly debated popping one of the Vicodin pills, so that I could sleep through the flight. The brown bottle was nestled securely among the socks and underwear in my duffle bag.

Instead, I pulled out my iPod, and placed the earbuds in my ears. I turned up the music as loud as it would it go to drown out the sound of the engines as they revved for take-off.

**BPOV**

I awoke before the alarm clock went off at 4:30 a.m. I lay staring into the dark for several minutes before I finally sighed and switched the alarm off, getting out of bed.

My head spun with the list of tasks I would have to complete today.

The house was quiet as I switched on the bedside lamp and dressed quickly in my running shorts, t-shirt and sneakers.

Claire was still asleep in her room at the end of the hall. She wouldn't be getting up until 6:00 a.m. to get ready for school.

I made my way quietly downstairs in the dim light that shone through the windows from the streetlights outside, and slipped out the front door, making sure the lock clicked behind me.

I spent several moments stretching in the driveway before I began slowly jogging down the street toward the lake and running trail.

The street was deserted at this time of morning, the only sound the soft slapping my Nikes made as they hit the pavement. The sky was still dark, but the intermittent streetlights lit my way as I ran.

I dodged around a BMW that was parked in the street as someone's lawn sprinkler suddenly cut on, showering me briefly with cool droplets.

As I reached the running trail that surrounded the lake, my breathing found its rhythm, and my feet hit their familiar stride.

This was my favorite time of day. I ran almost every morning, not so much to stay in shape, which admittedly was an added bonus, but to clear my head and focus on the day ahead of me.

I began mentally scanning through my to-do list for the day, as my feet continued to pound the trail.

Jake had called me the day before to inform me that we would be having company for the weekend. Apparently, his big celebrity client had decided to take him up on his offer at the last minute, and would be flying down to Houston from Seattle today. Jake was on his way back today as well, although he wouldn't be home until that evening. He was driving directly from the airport to his office, where he had to attend to some business.

"That means you're going to need to entertain our houseguest for a few hours before I get home," Jake had instructed me.

"Aren't you at least going to tell me who our mystery guest is?" I had asked curiously.

"Actually," Jake had hedged, "the less I tell you right now, the better. Suffice it to say, he's a _huge_ celebrity, and he really values his privacy. He's coming down there to get away from it all, and it's really important that we don't tell anyone he's there. That means _no one_. Claire absolutely can not tell Quil or any of her other friends, and you can't tell anyone either. Not even Angela."

"Jake, you know you can trust us," I had replied, annoyed. Angela had been my best friend since high school, and the only person I felt I could share everything with.

"I know, I know, honey," Jake had soothed me. "Just trust me on this one, okay? I promised his agent and his personal assistant that I would keep his trip to Houston out of the press, and I intend to make good on that promise. Just tell Claire not to flip out too badly when she meets him, okay?"

I had finished one circuit of the lake, and the sky was beginning to lighten in the east. I continued to run, as I planned the rest of my day.

Sam Uley was driving Quil and Claire to school this morning, so at least I didn't have carpool duty to worry about. I would be picking Claire up from school early, since her car was ready to be picked up from the shop.

I gratefully realized that today was the day that Carmen, our bi-weekly cleaning lady was scheduled to clean our house. I would get her help putting the guest room in order.

I had also promised Angela that I would stop by the veterinary clinic that she and her husband Ben operated. I usually volunteered at their clinic once a week, and it helped Angela and I stay caught up.

Although the sun was just beginning to rise, the day was already hot and humid. Sweat trickled down my back, making my shirt stick to me, as I completed another lap of the lake and headed for home.

I let myself quietly into the house through the garage. Claire still wasn't awake, and I took the stairs two at a time to my bedroom.

I stripped off my sweat-soaked clothes and sneakers in my bathroom, and studied my reflection in the full-length mirror.

Not bad for thirty-seven, I supposed.

Unlike many of the other corporate wives, I didn't spend hours in the gym or tanning salon each week. I was naturally slim, though, and my body was firm from running. My normally fair skin was lightly tanned from swimming in our pool and gardening, and my breasts, though small, had not succumbed to time or gravity.

Jake offered at least once a year to get me a breast enhancement, but I always declined. I shuddered at the thought of the gigantic, fake breasts that so many women my age were suddenly flaunting.

I turned to the side and released my hair from its ponytail, watching as it cascaded down my back. My hair really was my best feature. It was dark and wavy, a product of my Italian heritage, and reached the middle of my back. It was unfashionably long for a woman my age, I knew, which was why I never wore it down. Jake preferred me with my hair up, anyway, stating that I looked more "put together" that way.

I studied my face in the mirror, and my wide-set brown eyes stared back at me. At least I had been blessed with reasonably good skin. I had small laugh lines around my mouth, but thankfully no wrinkles or crow's-feet yet. Botox was another indignity I had no plans of submitting to.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. By the time I emerged from the bathroom, I could hear muffled music coming from Claire's room and I knew she was awake.

I dressed quickly in jeans and a lightweight shirt, blew my hair dry, and went downstairs.

Claire was sitting at the breakfast bar dressed in her plaid school uniform, spooning Cinnamon Toast Crunch into her mouth. Her science textbook was propped open in front of her, and her messenger bag lay at her feet. Thankfully, she had made coffee.

"Good morning, Sweetie," I said, getting down a coffee cup from the cupboard. "Are you ready for that big science test?"

"I guess," Claire mumbled around her cereal, not raising her eyes from her textbook. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Don't forget, I'm picking you up from school early today so we can get your car from the shop," I reminded her.

"Sure, sure," Claire replied, just as Jake always did. "I can't wait to be free again," she added, finally making eye contact. "This having to be driven everywhere this week has really sucked."

I raised my eyebrows at her, as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Did you remember to clean your room?" I asked, deciding to let her comment slide. "Carmen is coming to clean today."

"Mom, _she's_ the cleaning lady. It's _her_ job to clean. I don't know why you're always so worried about picking everything up before she comes over. Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose?"

I sighed.

"Claire, if we pick things up, it makes it easier for Carmen to clean. You don't want her to think we live like pigs, do you?"

Claire rolled her eyes in response.

"Besides," I continued, "we're having company this weekend, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget? The big mystery client of Dad's that we're not supposed to tell anyone about. It's probably some old geezer from an 80's sitcom," Claire said sarcastically.

A horn suddenly sounded from outside.

"There's Mr. Uley," Claire said, jumping up from the bar and stuffing her textbook into her bag. "Gotta go. Later, Mom."

Claire bounded out of the kitchen, and a moment later I heard the front door slam behind her.

I sighed again and took my coffee out to the patio, where I sat at one of the wrought-iron tables near the edge of the pool.

I knew that Claire acted like a spoiled brat sometimes, and it made my heart ache. Jake had always insisted that she have the best of everything, and want for nothing. She would never know the kind of hardships I had faced growing up, raised by a single father on a sheriff's salary. It was both a blessing and a curse that she would never have to face those challenges.

Done with my coffee, I went back inside and cleared away Claire's breakfast dishes. Then, I went into the living room and picked up the various books and magazines that were thrown haphazardly on the sofa and end tables. I picked up the basket of knitting that I worked on sometimes in the evening while I was watching TV, and placed it under the coffee table.

I made my way upstairs to Claire's room, and groaned as I opened the door. Clothes, cd's and magazines were strewn all over the floor. The wastebasket and clothes hamper were overflowing.

I began stacking things in piles on Claire's desk as I looked around the room. It was a typical teenage girl's room, with a white wrought-iron bed and a desk with a computer sitting on it. A stereo system and a shelf of cd's took up one wall, and a small flat-screen television was mounted on the other wall. The window-seat was crowded with pillows and stuffed animals.

Several framed academic awards and medals hung on the wall over the desk. The rest of the wall space was plastered with posters of rock stars and actors. The dominant face that stared back at me from every wall was that of Edward Cullen, the Zombie Killer.

Claire had been obsessed with the Zombie Killer books as a young teen, and I had even enjoyed reading them myself. When it was announced that the books were being made into movies, we had both acted like excited fan-girls. It had given us something to bond over, and we had even excitedly attended the midnight showing of the first movie together.

Of course, Claire and most of the world's female population had immediately fallen in love with the handsome leading man, Edward Cullen.

He _was_ a very attractive man, I admitted to myself as I looked at the burning green eyes that gazed out at me from the nearest poster. My cheeks grew warm. A bit young, but definitely very good-looking.

"¡Hola! Señora Black," Carmen's voice called up the stairs, making me jump. Carmen had keys to our house, so that she could come and go as she pleased on the days that she cleaned, regardless of whether or not anyone was home.

"Estoy aquí, Carmen," I called back, quickly shoving the rest of Claire's clothes into the bulging hamper. I wasn't fluent in Spanish, but I had taken it in high school, and knew enough to get by when ordering lunch from the little taco trucks that I loved to frequent. Carmen spoke a little English, so we were usually able to communicate fairly well with each other.

Carmen came panting upstairs a moment later, hauling a vacuum that stood nearly as tall as she did. She was a stout, graying woman in her fifties, with flashing dark eyes and a perpetual smile on her face.

"¡Ay, qué sucio!" she said cheerfully, as she peered into Claire's room.

"Yes, it _is_ quite messy," I agreed guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Carmen waved my apology away with her hand.

"I was hoping you could clean the guest bedroom and bath today, as well?" I continued in halting Spanish. "We have a guest coming to visit this weekend."

"Sí, yes, no problem. I clean," Carmen smiled agreeably as I made my way down the hall to the guest bedroom.

I took clean linens and towels from the hall closet and laid them on the guest bed.

"I have to go out for a little while," I said to Carmen. "¿Està bien?"

"Go, go. I clean very good. No problem," Carmen shooed me down the stairs.

I grabbed my purse and keys from the table in the entryway and ten minutes later I was driving toward Highway 529, where Angela and her husband, Ben, ran their veterinary clinic.

Angela Webber and Ben Cheney had gone to high school with Jake and I, and had been together as long as we had. They had never had children, but seemed perfectly content with the numerous four-legged children that overran their home.

Besides running their veterinary practice, Angela and Ben were continually fostering all manner of sick or neglected animals, in addition to the three dogs and four cats they already owned.

Angela was just leading an unhappy-looking Golden Retriever from the treatment area when I entered the clinic.

She grinned at me and gave me a little wave as she led the dog over to its owner in the waiting area and spoke to him in hushed tones. Then she rushed over and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey, girl! Look at you, lookin' all nice and relaxed! I guess Jake's still out of town, huh? Follow me into the inner sanctum! Mwahh ha ha haa!" Angela spoke in a rush, her brown eyes sparkling behind her cat's-eye tortoise-shell glasses, as she dragged me by the arm into the hallway behind the reception desk.

Angela hadn't changed much since high school. She still looked like a member of an 80's punk band. Today, half of her hair was dyed a shocking pink and stood straight up. She reminded me vaguely of a brunette Cyndi Lauper.

She dragged me past Ben's office, where I could see him sitting behind his chart-covered desk speaking seriously into the phone. He smiled at me and waved slightly as his wife pulled me past his door and into her office.

Angela shut her office door behind us and whipped off her long-sleeved white doctor's coat. The scrubs she wore today were covered in black electric guitars and lightning bolts. Her now-visible arms were tattooed all the way down to her wrists. I knew there were many other parts of her body that were tattooed as well.

"Whew, that's better," Angela sighed, flinging herself into the chair behind her desk and taking a lollypop from the large canister on her desk. She shook the candy-filled canister in my direction.

I declined, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"You wouldn't believe the morning we've had," Angela said, unwrapping the lollypop and shoving it into her mouth. "I had to put Mrs. Garcia's cat to sleep. Poor thing. Mrs. Garcia, I mean. Not that I don't feel sorry for Patches too, but he's in a better place now, you know? She's the one who'll be a wreck without him. Then we had a pit bull with a broken leg who was hit by a car. Boy, was he pissed! He almost bit Ben. Then, you saw Chauncy, the Golden Retriever when you came in. Some kind of stomach bug. He was puking everywhere when his owner brought him in. See, you missed all the excitement!"

Angela grinned at me around the stick of her lollypop, which was jutting precariously close to her lip-ring.

"So, what's new with you, Chiquita? Enjoying your last day of freedom before The Man comes home?"

I had to laugh at Angela's ramble.

"Not exactly," I admitted. "I'm trying to get the house in order because one of Jake's new clients is spending the weekend with us, and I have to pick up Claire from school early to get her car from the mechanic. I was kind of hoping you weren't going to need me today, but it sounds like you're pretty swamped."

Angela waved her hand at me.

"Nah. Nothing we can't handle. We have the interns here to clean up the puke today, anyway," she laughed. "I want to hear more about this client of Jake's, though. Is it anyone famous?"

"I don't know," I hedged. "Jake's being completely mysterious about it. He's an actor, that's all I know. He wants to keep his trip down here secret, so it's all very hush-hush."

"Ooooh! A real live celebrity!" Angela clapped her hands. "It had better be somebody good! And you had better spill the deets to me this weekend. Who am _I_ gonna tell? Mr. Jiggles the hamster or BoBo the Great Dane?!"

I shrugged and bent to retrieve my purse from the floor.

"Hey, wait. Before you go, give me your iPod. There's this killer new band I have to download for you," Angela said.

Angela was always downloading music for me. As a result, I had a ridiculously eclectic mix of groups on my iPod. I didn't even know half of what was on there, and I never knew what she would surprise me with next.

"I left it in the car," I said. "I'll bring it next week, and you can knock yourself out."

"Cool beans!" Angela jumped up to give me a hug as I opened the office door.

"Oh, and have fun this weekend. Just remember, I want deets, ASAP!"

I laughed and hugged her back.

"Tell Ben I said 'hi'. I promise I'll give you guys a full day of work next week."

The next several hours passed in a blur. I picked Claire up from school, drove to the auto-repair shop where we picked up her freshly-tuned Audi, and she followed me home.

The house was cool and quiet when we arrived, Carmen having long since gone. Glancing at my watch, I realized that our guest would be arriving shortly, and I raced upstairs to change my clothes, while Claire headed to the kitchen for a snack.

I opted for a pair of dark slacks, a pretty blue and white floral blouse, and a pair of strappy sandals. I quickly twisted my hair into an updo and applied the makeup that I had neglected that morning. As an afterthought, I added a simple strand of pearls around my neck.

I was just applying some perfume, when I heard a car door slam out front, and the doorbell rang.

I looked out the bedroom window and saw one of the black company SUV's from Jake's office pulling out of the driveway. I couldn't see who stood at the front door below me, since they were obscured by the covered front archway.

"Claire, can you get the door?" I called down the stairs. "I'll be right down."

I quickly sprayed myself with perfume and checked my appearance in the mirror one more time. I put on my most gracious 'hostess smile' and hurried down the stairs.

No sound came from the entryway.

"Claire," I began, "wasn't there someone at the …"

I trailed off as I turned the corner and found Claire standing in front of the open front door, her algebra book in one hand, an apple in the other, raised halfway to her mouth. Her mouth was open slightly, and her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at whoever stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Honey, is that our houseguest?" I asked, walking toward her.

Claire didn't hear me.

"No. Fucking. Way," she breathed.

"Claire!" I said in shock. "Since when do you use …" I trailed off as I reached the doorway.

"Motherfucker," I sighed in disbelief as I stared into a pair of familiar blazing green eyes.

I clapped my hand quickly over my mouth as I realized what I had just said out loud.

Angela would have been proud, but I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"_Mom_!" Claire screeched. "And _you_ talk about _my_ language?!"

I had apparently lost the ability to speak as I stared in shock at the owner of the green eyes, who now had one dark eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Um, Mrs. Black?" he asked, barely suppressing a laugh. "I guess Jake didn't tell you I was spending the weekend with you. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Oh, great," Claire said sarcastically beside me. "_This_ is the person I'm not supposed to tell anyone about? Really? Life is _so_ unfair."

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, holding the door wider. "Please excuse our bad manners. You just surprised us, that's all. Jake never told us who you were. Won't you please come in?"

I extended my hand.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Bella. Bella Black."

**A/N: See, I said they would meet in this chapter, and they did! Bella's obviously a little star-struck, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what Edward thinks of her! I'm evil, aren't I! Frustrated? Happy with the way things are going? Love / hate a particular character? Leave me a review and let me know! Just click that button! **


	7. Chapter 7: Heat

**First of all, a huge THANK YOU to the amazing readers who keep coming back to read my updates! A special shout-out to **_**twimom76, ruahb, PopertyOfMr.E.C **_**and **_**cyndi407**_** for reviewing EVERY FREAKIN' CHAPTER! You guys rock my world! **_**Kikiblue**_**, you are my rock!**

**So, have you forgiven me yet for leaving such a cliffie at the end of the last chapter?! This chapter is entirely from Edward's POV, and fair warning, it's a long one (the wordy bastard just wouldn't shut up)! Those of you jonesing for Edward / Bella interaction are finally going to get your fill!**

**I'll see you at the bottom in the A/N; I have some music and fic recs this week that you may enjoy! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 7: Heat**

**EPOV**

It was hot.

The heat punched me like a fist the minute I stepped off the plane. I was expecting a climate change from Seattle, but this heat was an almost living, palpable being.

I immediately felt a sheen of sweat break out across my skin.

As promised, an unsmiling man holding a sign that read _Mr. Cullen_ was waiting for me. He introduced himself as Laurent, and after verifying that I had no luggage other than the duffle bag that I carried, donned a pair of dark sunglasses and never spoke another word.

I suspected that silence and discretion were substantial components of his job description.

As we drove through the heavy afternoon traffic, I gazed in wonder through the tinted windows.

The Houston highway system was a complex maze of underpasses, swooping rollercoaster-like overpasses and feeder roads.

Laurent navigated the dark SUV silently through the congestion, remaining expressionless despite the honking horns and cars that cut us off more than once.

I marveled that Houston traffic could rival that of L.A. I didn't think anything could be _that_ bad.

Before long, we were off the highway and driving along busy roads lined with shopping centers and restaurants. Heat shimmered off the pavement and caused water-mirages on the road. I was thankful for the air-conditioning cranking in the cool interior of the SUV.

Traffic began to thin as we drove past wider and wider swaths of undeveloped land. We passed a large wooded park, and then turned into the gates of a private subdivision.

The gate guard tipped Laurent a two-fingered salute from inside his booth, and Laurent nodded curtly back.

We drove down quiet roads shaded by stately old trees, and past a large lake. Then, we pulled into a circular driveway in front of a large, two-story brick house, and Laurent turned off the ignition.

I let out a low whistle as I stared up at the brick façade through the car window.

"This is where I leave you," Laurent said in a clipped voice, turning around to look at me from the front seat. "Will you be needing help with your bag?"

"No thanks, I've got it," I said distractedly, my hand already on the door handle.

"Enjoy your stay in Houston, Mr. Cullen," Laurent said as I exited the car.

I heard the SUV start up and pull away as I rang the front doorbell.

As I stood waiting for the door to open, the heat pressed down on me again. I marveled at how _quiet_ it was. I could hear the buzzing of cicadas and a dog barking off in the distance. It felt _calm_, and about a million miles away from the hectic movie set in Seattle.

The door opened suddenly, and a young girl in a school uniform stood before me.

_This must be Jake's daughter_.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, a client of your father's," I said brightly.

The girl stood silently gaping at me.

I guessed that she knew who I was.

I also guessed that she was in complete shock at seeing me standing on her doorstep.

Her mouth worked soundlessly for a minute. Then she suddenly whispered "_No. Fucking._ _Way._"

I sighed inwardly. I was used to fans reacting this way toward me. It didn't really faze me anymore. At least she wasn't trying to rip my clothes, or having me sign her breasts with a Sharpie.

There was sudden movement behind the girl as someone admonished her for her language. Then the door opened wider as the woman appeared.

I was confused. Surely this couldn't be Mrs. Black. The woman standing before me didn't look much older than I was. How could she possibly have a teenaged daughter?

She was small and slender, with wide brown eyes and lush dark hair pulled up into a simple twist. Her tailored clothes were elegant without being fussy, and simple white pearls stood out against her lightly tanned skin.

_She is lovely_, I thought to myself in the moment that my eyes took her in.

Jacob Black was a lucky man, indeed.

Then she did the most unexpectedly hilarious thing. Her soft pink lips parted, and she whispered the word "_Motherfucker_," so softly I couldn't believe for a minute that I'd heard correctly.

Her hand immediately flew up to cover her mouth, as her eyes gazed at me in shock. A flush bloomed across her cheeks and spread down her neck to the little collarbones that I could see peeking through her blouse.

I couldn't help myself. I felt laughter bubble up inside me at the incongruousness of the attractive, elegant woman before me, and the word she had just uttered.

As her daughter screeched beside her, I attempted to diffuse the distress she was obviously experiencing by introducing myself.

She quickly murmured an apology and invited me inside.

"I'm Bella. Bella Black," she said softly, extending her hand to shake mine.

As I grasped her hand, I felt a surge of current pass between us.

_What the fuck?_

I tore my eyes away from our clasped hands to her face. The shock that registered in her eyes told me that I wasn't the only one who had felt that.

She pulled her hand away quickly, as if she had been burned, but gave me a warm, genuine smile.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Cullen," she said as I stepped inside. "This is my daughter, Claire."

I smiled briefly at Claire again, and she grinned back at me.

"Would you like a quick tour before I get started on dinner?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"Please, call me Edward," I said automatically as she turned to lead the way toward the living areas of the house.

I caught the scent of strawberries and something light and floral as she turned her head.

It was mouthwatering.

Claire followed behind us, as Bella led the way into the living room.

It was a large, open room, furnished simply, but comfortably. There was a leather wrap-around sofa that faced a large flat-screen television mounted on the wall, and the stone fireplace was flanked by deep, soft-looking armchairs. Two large bookcases filled with books dominated a corner of the room, and framed pieces of modern art hung side by side with family pictures on the walls.

The whole atmosphere of the room was warm and inviting. I could sense Bella's touches everywhere.

A grand piano in the corner caught my eye.

"Oh, who plays the piano?" I asked in surprise.

"No one, really," Bella replied, turning back toward me. "Claire took lessons for a while in elementary school, but she lost interest. Do you play?" she asked shyly.

I nodded, running my hand gently along the piano's lid.

"It's been a while," I responded. "I have a piano in England, but since I came to the U.S. I haven't played much. I mostly spend my time living out of hotel rooms when I'm on location, and I spend so little time in L.A., my place there is barely furnished."

"Well, please feel free to use this one while you're here," Bella said warmly. "We still have it tuned once a year, even though it's mostly just for show now."

"Oh, yeah. I'd _love_ to hear you play," Claire gushed.

"Maybe sometime," I said gently, removing my hand from the piano.

The rest of the downstairs tour included a formal dining room, a small office and a spacious kitchen, where Bella briefly pointed out the large outdoor patio and in-ground pool.

Then we all trooped upstairs, where we passed various closed doors, as Bella told me what each room was. There was the master bedroom belonging to her and Jake, another office, Claire's room, a linen closet and two guest rooms, one of which was mine.

Bella opened the door to my room, and immediately I was overcome by a sense of nostalgia. The room reminded me of the one I had grown up in as a boy in London.

Like the rest of the house, it was furnished simply, but comfortably. A queen-sized bed covered in a blue bedspread stood against one wall, along with a nightstand with a porcelain lamp atop it. There was a closet and chest of drawers in one corner, and an overstuffed armchair in another. A small wooden writing desk and chair were beneath the window, through which the late-afternoon sun streamed. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the large trees outside, causing a pattern of shadows to dance across the walls.

Something about the pattern of light on the walls and the smell of the room made it feel … like home.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here," Bella said softly beside me.

She pointed across the room to a half-opened door.

"You have your own bathroom, of course. There are extra towels in the hall linen closet if you need them."

She glanced at Claire meaningfully.

"We'll leave you to get settled now. I'll be downstairs starting dinner. Please treat our home as if it were your own."

"My room's just across the hall, if you need anything," Claire piped up helpfully.

I smiled at them both.

"Thank you. Everything's perfect. I'm just going to freshen up a bit from my flight."

I held Bella's gaze.

"You're very hospitable, Mrs. Black, to open your home to a stranger on such short notice."

There was that blush again. I watched, slightly mesmerized as it spread across her cheeks and down her slender neck.

"It's really no trouble at all," she murmured, meeting my eyes. "And, it's Bella. Just Bella."

Then she turned and grasping Claire gently by the arm, left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The scent of strawberries and flowers lingered behind her.

I placed my duffle bag on the bed and stared at the door wondering at what point I had completely lost my fucking mind.

I knew it had been a while since I'd gotten laid, but this was completely fucking ridiculous.

My traitorous body was acting like I was seventeen instead of twenty-seven. Since when was I blown away by how a woman _smelled_?

I struggled to remember what Jane smelled like, and all I could come up with was coffee and cigarettes.

And what about all the other little details about Bella that had captured my attention in the short half-hour that I had known her?

Why was it that when she blushed, which was often, I wondered how she would look flushed in the heat of passion? Or when I looked at her carefully pinned-up hair, why did I long to see it fanned out against my pillow?

"Christ, you're losing it, Edward," I mumbled, scrubbing my face with my hands.

It must have been the jet lag, combined with the residual exhaustion and trauma of the past week, that was making me feel this way.

What else could explain it? I had never been attracted to an older woman before. Certainly not an older, _married_ woman. _And_ the wife of the man who currently managed all of my money and who had been gracious enough to open his home to me?

It was suicide to even contemplate letting my mind continue down that path.

I walked over to the window and stared down at the Black's backyard. The late-afternoon sunlight glinted off the clear blue water in the pool. I jumped slightly as music began blasting from across the hall in Claire's room.

I sighed as I listened to the muffled sounds of Greenday's _21 Guns_. I knew I would have to tread carefully with Claire. It was obvious from the way she looked at me that she was quite the fangirl.

I couldn't help wondering how Bella felt about me. From her reaction to me at the front door, she was clearly familiar with my work as an actor, but how would she feel about me after this weekend when she'd had a chance to really get to know me?

_Why am I still thinking about Bella?_

I shook my head to clear it and went into the bathroom, where I stared at my reflection for a moment.

I looked a little better than I had a few days ago, but I still had dark purplish circles under my eyes, and my skin was too pale.

I quickly splashed cold water on my face, washing away the sweat and travel-fatigue. I combed my wet fingers through my hair several times, attempting to tame its wild unruliness.

_Hopeless_.

Returning to the bedroom, I quickly unpacked my duffle bag, storing my few items of clothing in the chest of drawers and empty closet, and putting my shave-kit in the bathroom.

After a moment's debate, I changed out of my travel-rumpled shirt into a clean, button-down blue one.

My fingers itched for a cigarette, but there was no way I was going to smoke in this perfect room. I would have to duck out to the patio for a quick smoke when I went downstairs.

I mentally steeled myself, my hand on the doorknob. I knew that Jake would probably be home soon, but in the meantime I would have to make small-talk with Bella and Claire.

I was more than a little uncomfortable at the prospect.

For God's sake, I was having fantasies about Bella's hair spread across my pillow.

_Whatever the fuck that was about_.

How the bloody hell was I supposed to look her in the eyes and talk about the weather or politics, or whatever?

And surely Claire was going to want to talk about the Zombie Killer movies, which was the last thing I wanted to discuss right now.

I suddenly felt ashamed. I was being a first-class Hollywood dick.

I reminded myself that these were good, regular people who had opened their home to me.

_You remember being a good, regular person, right, Edward? You know, before you became a pompous celebrity ass. It's not always about you, you know._

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, following the scent of garlic and tomato sauce. The sound of classical music filled the air from the unobtrusive Bose stereo system.

Bella was at the marble kitchen island, kneading dough. I stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at her.

She was still immaculately dressed, but now wore a clean, white apron over her clothing. Her cheeks bore that breathtaking flush again, whether from the warmth of the kitchen or from the half-empty glass of red wine I spotted on the counter, I did not know.

I couldn't help but smile.

Did women still really wear pearls and aprons in the kitchen anymore? Wasn't that the ultimate 1950's American cliché?

My mind flashed to an image of my mother. You'd never catch _her_ wearing pearls or aprons. Or cooking much, for that matter.

_What exactly the fuck is wrong with me, anyway? Now I'm comparing Bella to Esme?_

I still wasn't sure of Bella's exact age, but she seemed nowhere near old enough to be Claire's mother, much less _my_ mother.

Bella looked up then, and noticed me. Was it my imagination, or did her eyes linger a moment longer than they should have on my still-damp hair?

I tried to suppress the thrill that ran through me.

"All settled in?" she asked me warmly.

"Yes," I murmured. "Something smells delicious."

Bella laughed.

"I haven't really even started cooking yet. I hope you like pizza, Edward. It's something of a Friday night tradition at our house."

I nodded mutely, realizing that she had said my name for the first time.

_Great. I have butterflies in my stomach like a seventeen year-old boy just from her saying my name._

Bella dusted flour from her hands and turned to grab a small metal spoon from a drawer.

"Here," she said, going to the stove and lifting the lid on a pot. "Try this, and tell me if you think it needs anything. I feel like there's something missing."

She took a spoonful of sauce from the pot, and brought it to my mouth, holding one hand under the spoon to catch any drips.

"Careful," she said, "it may be a little hot."

My mouth was suddenly so dry, I could barley purse my lips to blow lightly on the spoon before Bella placed it gently in my mouth.

The sauce was incredible, but its taste barely registered to me.

"Well?" she asked, looking up at me with her sparkling brown eyes. "What do you think?"

I sighed.

"It's fucking perfect … I mean, I think it's really good," I amended quickly, as I saw the flush deepen across her cheeks.

This woman was a mass of contradictions. She seemed so shy, and blushed at the slightest thing, yet had the courage to spoon-feed sauce to a man she'd just met? Did she honestly not realize how erotic that was?

"Um … would you like a glass of wine?" Bella murmured, lowering her gaze and turning toward the bottle on the counter.

_Ah, liquid courage. Maybe that's where all of this is coming from._

"Please. That would be lovely," I responded.

She poured me a glass of Merlot, then refilled her own glass.

"So, um …," I fiddled with the stem of my glass. "Would you mind if I popped outside for a quick smoke?"

"No, not at all," Bella said quickly, looking slightly relieved. "There's an ashtray on the table over by the pool. I'm just going to finish up this dough. Jake should be home soon."

"Great," I said brightly. I was actually looking forward to seeing Jake again. Maybe seeing his intimidating size in person would remind me of why it was a very bad idea for me to ogling his wife.

I stepped out to the patio and sat at the poolside table.

Once again, I marveled at how quiet and still it was.

The temperature felt like it hadn't dropped a single degree since I'd stepped off the plane, despite the fact that the sun was going down.

My phone vibrated suddenly in my pocket. I checked the display before answering it.

"Hi, Alice," I said, smiling.

"Hey there, Zombie Killer," Alice chirped cheerfully.

"Don't call me that," I growled playfully back at her.

"Oh, whatever, Edward," Alice responded. "I was just calling to make sure that you arrived safely. What's it like down there in the Wild, Wild West, anyway?"

"It's hot," I laughed.

"How's Big Jake?" Alice asked. "He treating you alright?"

"Actually, I haven't even seen Jake yet," I answered. "I've met his wife and daughter, though, and they seem … nice enough."

I paused.

"How are things there?" I asked finally.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Jasper and Emmett are already bitching and moaning about being on Jane-duty. Rose isn't making life easy for them," she chuckled.

I felt slightly guilty, but I _had_ to ask.

"How's Jane?"

"Um … fine, I guess," Alice sounded surprised. "Wow, she hasn't called you, huh? I guess she _was_ pretty pissed that you left for Houston. She doesn't say much to me, though, you know."

I sighed. I suddenly didn't want to talk about Jane anymore.

"Alright, let me know if anything important comes up that I should know about," I said. "Otherwise, I'll call you on Tuesday before I leave here."

"You got it," Alice replied. "Oh, and Edward, try to stay out of sight, okay? I'm already fielding questions from the press about where you are and why you're not on the set. I've been telling them that you're still recovering from a slight injury you got during filming, and that's placating them for now. I'm sure they're going to start getting more curious in the next few days, though."

"Don't worry, I'll be lying low," I reassured her. "And I trust you to handle things on that end. See you on Tuesday, okay?"

We said our goodbyes just as Claire slipped out the sliding-glass door and came walking toward me.

I mentally braced myself.

"Hi," she said shyly, sitting down across from me at the wrought-iron table.

She had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of cut-off denim shorts and a FЯED t-shirt.

I noticed that she had the same wide-set brown eyes as her mother.

Claire picked nervously at an errant leaf that had fallen on the table.

"Um … Mom said I shouldn't bother you, but I just _have_ to ask you … how totally awesome is it to play the Zombie Killer?" Claire asked in a breathless rush.

I steeled myself, and began talking. It wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought it would be.

Claire curiously asked questions about how the movies compared to the books, what it was like working with the director, and how I enjoyed filming in Seattle.

She listened, smiling, with eyes shining, as I talked and smoked.

I was grateful that she never brought up the subject of my relationship with Jane, or my recent run-ins with the paparazzi.

Bella finally opened the glass patio door and called out "Claire, will you come and set the table for dinner, please?"

Claire jumped up as I stubbed out my last cigarette.

"Coming, Mom," she yelled. She paused by the table for a moment.

"Thanks for talking to me, Edward," she said, looking down, suddenly shy again. "I'm really glad you're here."

She ran back toward the house, and I followed behind her.

The kitchen smelled divine as I stepped inside.

The clink of silverware sounded from the dining room where Claire was setting the table. Bella had her back to me, and was sliding a large pizza pan into the oven. She turned as she heard the patio door close behind me.

She smiled gently.

"I hope Claire wasn't a bother," she said softly. "She's been a big fan of yours and the Zombie Killer series. It's a real thrill for her, meeting you in person."

"She wasn't a bother at all," I answered truthfully, surprised by how much I really meant it.

I realized that I had become a little irrational lately, going out of my way to avoid fans. Most of them were probably nice, normal people like Claire, who just wanted the opportunity to meet me.

Bella broke through my thoughts.

"Can I get you some more wine?" she asked.

I nodded, holding my glass out for her to fill.

I noticed that she didn't refill her own glass.

Bella had begun to steal little glances at the clock on the wall, and was biting the edge of her lip as she tidied up the kitchen.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask her if I could help with anything, I heard the far-off humming of what I presumed to be the garage door opening.

Bella's eyes met mine, as a moment later we heard a door slam.

"Jake's home," she said quietly.

A moment later, Jake's large frame filled the doorway.

_Damn, I forgot what a giant this man is._

He had a black garment bag slung over one massive shoulder, and was carrying a briefcase.

"Hi, Honey, I'm home," he boomed, letting his bags drop to the floor.

Bella gave a small smile, and went to him, standing on tiptoe as he grabbed her roughly by the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

Inexplicably, I felt my throat clench.

Jake looked over at me.

"Edward, you made it," he said loudly, striding over and giving me a bone-crushing handshake and a slap on the back.

Bella had turned away to the refrigerator, where she removed a glass bottle of beer. She popped the cap and handed it silently to Jake.

Jake loosened his tie and took a pull from the bottle.

"So, Eddie, you have a good flight down? My girls been keeping you entertained?" he asked.

Before I could answer, Claire came bounding into the room.

"Daddy, you're home!" she squealed, launching herself into his arms.

"Hey there, peanut," Jake laughed, hugging her hard, and lifting her off the ground.

He disentangled himself and held her at arm's length.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked warmly. "How was your week at school?"

"Forget _that_," Claire said, playfully slapping at him. "Did you bring me anything from your trip? And, Dad, how _could_ you be so mean not to tell me and Mom that _Edward Cullen_ was the one spending the weekend with us? You should have seen Mom's face this afternoon when she saw who was at the door …"

"Claire, that's enough," Bella interrupted gently. "You're father just got home, and I'm sure he wants to change his clothes and relax for a few minutes. Why don't you take his bag upstairs, and then wash your hands before dinner."

"Sure, sure," Claire grumbled, grabbing the garment bag from the floor and heading for the stairs.

"Be right back, man," Jake grinned at me.

I could hear him taking the stairs two at a time and calling after Claire, "You know, there might be a present for you in that bag somewhere …"

Bella glanced at me from under her lashes.

"They're exactly alike," she murmured.

"Claire's a real 'daddy's-girl', huh?" I joked. "I bet he spoils her rotten."

"He always has," Bella sighed, silencing the kitchen timer as it went off, and sliding the pizza out of the oven.

Dinner was far more pleasant than I had hoped it would be. I had feared I would feel awkward, like I was intruding on the Black's private lives. Worse yet, I worried that they would be uncomfortable around me. But the conversation flowed smoothly, and thankfully, didn't revolve around movies and Hollywood the whole time. The food was delicious, and I told Bella so, making her blush.

"See, I told you she was a fantastic cook," Jake beamed.

I noticed that Bella was mostly quiet throughout dinner. She picked at her food, and kept getting up to refill plates, or to pass the salad. A couple of times, I caught her looking at me from under her lashes, but she quickly looked away when I tried to make eye-contact.

When we had eaten our fill, Jake rose from the table and suggested that he and I adjourn to the living room.

"Let's leave the ladies to their cleaning up, eh?" he said, winking at me.

It took everything in me not to offer to help Bella clear the table. My mother had raised me to always help with the chores after dinner. Even though it had been a while since I'd sat down to a home-cooked meal, it felt strange to leave the cleaning-up to someone else.

I didn't want to appear rude to Jake, though, so I followed him into the living room, where he switched on the television.

We made small-talk for a few minutes, while I half-listened to the sound of clinking dishes and silverware coming from the kitchen, and the muffled sounds of Bella and Claire talking.

Jake soon became engrossed in a sports program on ESPN, and stopped talking. I tried to follow along with what the commentators were discussing for a few minutes, then finally gave up. I would never understand American sports.

I got up from the couch and wandered over to the bookcase, casually scanning the titles. I was shocked by the amount of good literature the shelves contained.

Austen, Lewis, Poe, Scott, Fitzgerald, Dostoevsky, Shelley; it was a veritable who's who of classic authors.

I selected a collection of short stories by Nabokov, and settled into one of the armchairs by the fireplace. I soon became so engrossed in the book, I lost track of time and place.

I was jolted back to reality as Bella entered the room carrying a large tray filled with coffee cups and dessert plates.

"Here, let me help you with that," I said without thinking, jumping up quickly. My injured leg, which hadn't bothered me all day, suddenly twinged in pain.

"Thank you," Bella murmured gratefully, as I took the heavy tray from her and set it on the coffee table.

She handed a coffee cup and a dish of pie covered in vanilla ice cream to Jake, then served me.

"I hope you like peach pie," Bella said softly. "Peaches are in season right now."

Even though I was still stuffed from dinner, I took a bite of the pie.

It was the best fucking thing I had ever eaten.

"Oh my God, this is amazing," I mumbled, closing my eyes briefly as the flavors and textures assaulted my palate.

When I opened my eyes, Bella was blushing and chewing on her lip again.

"Thank you," she whispered, finally meeting my gaze.

"That's Blue Bell ice cream, you know," Jake said, shoving a large forkful of pie and ice cream into his mouth. "Best in the country. It's made right up the road from here in Brenham."

Claire bounced into the room and helped herself to a plate from the tray. She plunked down cross-legged on the floor, and began attacking her dessert.

"Aren't you having any?" I asked Bella, as she took only a cup of coffee from the tray.

"Aww, you know women. Always watching their figures, right, Honey?" Jake guffawed.

He slapped Bella's small bottom playfully as she walked in front of him.

I felt my mouth go completely dry. The incredible dessert suddenly lost its flavor, as I watched the color drain from Bella's face, and then suddenly flush again.

She smiled weakly as she sat down next to Jake on the couch.

I badly wanted to say something. Anything. But what was I supposed to say to Jake?

_Don't treat your beautiful wife that way, you insensitive ass._

Instead, I said nothing. I finished my fucking delicious pie quietly, like a coward, while Jake and Claire chatted animatedly.

When I felt that an appropriately polite amount of time had passed, I rose stiffly to my feet.

"Well, it's been a long day. I guess I'm a little tired from my trip. I think I'll turn in now."

Bella was off the couch in a flash.

"Let me take your plate for you," she said holding out her hand.

"No," I said gently. "You said earlier that I should make myself at home here, right?"

She nodded mutely.

"Well, Mum taught me that at home, I clean up after myself," I said firmly, starting for the kitchen, my plate and cup in one hand, the Nobokov book in the other.

God only knew what Jake had thought of _that_ little exchange, but I didn't really care.

I was limping badly now. My bottle of Vicodin was calling to me from upstairs.

Bella followed me into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a worry-line between her eyes. "I noticed you're limping."

"It's nothing," I lied. "I had a small mishap on the set this week. It's just a pulled muscle. I guess I'm just a little stiff from sitting for so long."

Bella didn't respond. She stood with her hands clasped and watched me with a bemused expression on her face as I washed my cup and plate and put them in the dish-drainer.

I dried my hands on a paper towel, and slowly turned to face her.

She was worrying her full bottom lip with her teeth again, and damn if I didn't realize right then and there that I wanted to kiss those lips, and erase the anxiety I saw in her eyes.

"Bella, thank you for a wonderful meal," I said softly. "And thank you so much, again, for opening your home to me this weekend."

"You're welcome," she answered simply, for once not blushing.

When I held her gaze, she didn't look away.

I picked up the book from where I had placed it on the kitchen counter while I was washing the dishes.

"Is it all right if I take this upstairs with me? I think I'd like to do some more reading before I go to sleep."

"Of course," Bella said gently. "You're home now, remember?"

My breath caught in my throat.

I had heard of how legendary Southern hospitality was, but this woman was truly amazing.

"Well, goodnight then," I said, heading slowly for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Edward. Sleep well," I heard her call after me.

In my room, I immediately swallowed down two Vicodin pills with water from the bathroom faucet.

I really _was_ exhausted, I realized. A shower could wait until the morning.

I stripped down to my boxers, and lay down on the bed.

My head was already spinning slightly from the Vicodin, and my leg was a far-away throb.

I put the book on the nightstand, and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep with the taste of peaches on my lips and Bella's brown eyes in my mind.

**A/N: So, things are definitely heating up, in more ways than one! What do you think of Edward's reaction to Bella? The next chapter will include Bella's POV, so we'll get a better idea of why Edward's making her blush!**

**This is what I'm listening to this week: **_**Lisztomania**_** by Phoenix, **_**It's Nice To Know You**__**Work Alone**_** by Silversun Pickups, **_**Heaven Can Wait**_** by We The Kings and **_**Chicken**__**Fried**_** by Zac Brown Band, because, let's face it, they KILLED at the Grammys!**

**Fics that are OWNING me: **_**Beautiful, Dirty, Rich**_** by KikiBlue (seriously, drop everything and go read this NOW!) and **_**Get Me To You**_** by Chicklette (one of the most beautiful fics I've ever read – sigh).**

**Reviews are love, so please don't forget to hit that button NOW! **


	8. Chapter 8: Chili

**I seriously have the best readers in the WHOLE WORLD! You all continue to awe and inspire me with your amazing reviews and words of encouragement! A big THANK YOU to my other half, Kikiblue, who took on the monumental task of pre-reading this behemoth, in the midst of a very stressful time in her life. **

**So, as I've already indicated, this is one monster chapter. It's roughly 2-3 times the length of my previous chapters, and includes both BPOV and EPOV. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of the burning questions you've been raising, while bringing up enough new drama to leave you wanting more! Oh, and fair warning, there are lemons in this one, so if you're reading this and are underage, this chapter's not for you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 8: Chili**

**BPOV**

I looked after Edward's retreating form as he headed upstairs to bed. When his footsteps faded away, I turned and slumped against the kitchen counter.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

My head was spinning with images from the long, strange day. I still couldn't believe that _the_ Edward Cullen was currently occupying my guest room.

I was still mortified as I thought back to my reaction upon first meeting him. After looking at his posters for the past year in Claire's room, seeing the owner of those burning green eyes and that tousled coppery hair standing before me _in the flesh_, had shocked me to the core.

I wasn't in the habit of swearing, particularly since Jake hated it, but I had suddenly reverted to my seventeen year-old self. The same girl who, along with her best friend Angela, drank and swore and wasn't ashamed of it. _Until Jake came along._

So, _that word_ had popped out of my mouth, but instead of being shocked, Edward had seemed amused. And then, as I had scrambled to collect myself, I had shaken his hand, and my world had tilted on its axis again.

The tingling shock I had felt when I had touched his hand was like nothing I had experienced before.

It had confused the hell out of me.

I hoped that I had at least _appeared_ to look unfazed as I had welcomed him to our home and taken him on a quick tour.

Once I had deposited him safely in his room, however, and Claire had gone off to her room to do God-knows-what, I had headed straight for the kitchen and a glass of wine.

I wasn't in the habit of drinking much either. It was something _else_ Jake usually frowned on, and anyway, I never wanted to become one of those clichéd, chronically drunk, _Desperate Housewives_. I'd had to do _something_ to soothe my frayed nerves, though.

The wine had definitely helped, and once I had started kneading the pizza dough, I had slowly felt my tension start to slip away.

Then I had looked up, and _he_ was in my kitchen.

He really was ridiculously attractive, and his hair was still slightly damp from having freshened up.

As I had looked at him, trying desperately to think of something to say, the only words that kept running through my head were _Too young. Too young. God, I'm married. What am I doing?_

I had suddenly felt a flash of anger toward Jake for putting me in the position of playing the charming hostess in his absence.

So, I had done the first thing that had come to mind. I had remembered Nana cooking her pots of homemade sauce when I was a child, and how she would always give me a taste and ask if anything was missing.

Before I had even known what I was doing, I had dipped a spoon into the pot on the stove and was offering it to Edward to try.

I blamed it on the wine.

He had seemed a little taken aback, but at least he had appeared to enjoy my cooking.

After I had poured him a glass of wine, there had been a brief uncomfortable silence, and I had realized that he was probably as nervous around me as I was with him.

It really was an awkward situation.

What was I supposed to talk about with a movie star, anyway? It wasn't the same as when we'd had other clients of Jake's spend the weekend. They had all been minor sports figures or small-time musicians.

It was one thing to make small-talk with a hulking football player for the _Texans_, and quite another to attempt a coherent conversation with _the_ Edward Cullen.

When he had politely excused himself to go outside to smoke, I had been relieved. Then, Claire had come downstairs, flushed and practically bursting with nervous excitement.

"Mom, I can't believe it's really him! I can't believe Edward Cullen, the _Zombie Killer_, is actually spending the weekend with us," she had squealed.

"Remember what your father said," I had told her, as I continued to prepare the pizza. "You absolutely _can not_ tell _anyone_ he's here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's killing me," Claire had intoned dramatically.

"Hey," she had said, brightening suddenly as she had glanced outside to where Edward was sitting by the pool talking on his phone. "Do you think he'd mind if I went out and talked to him? I have _so_ much I want to ask him about the _Zombie Killer _movies."

"I really don't think you should bother him," I had replied, using what I had hoped was my best "mom-voice".

"Mom, pleeease?" Claire had whined. "I won't be a pest, I promise. I mean, it's _Edward Cullen_. How many people do you think get this kind of opportunity?"

I had wavered.

"Well," I had said finally, "just don't ask him anything too personal. And if he seems like he's getting annoyed, just let him be."

"Okay," Claire had yelled over her shoulder. She was out the kitchen door before the words were out of my mouth.

To my surprise, when I had called Claire back inside to set the table, Edward had come in looking much more relaxed and at ease. He had assured me that talking to Claire hadn't been a bother, and for that, I had been grateful.

I had continued to be incredibly distracted by him, though, as I had cleaned up the kitchen.

It had seemed that every time I had glanced over at him, his eyes were on me, and he had a questioning smirk on his face.

_Did something about me amuse him?_ I had wondered.

I had become increasingly annoyed with Jake the later it got and he still hadn't arrived home. It had been with a mixture of relief and regret that I had finally heard the garage door open.

Of course, Jake had dominated the conversation as soon as he had entered the room.

I had never had Jake's and Claire's easy and outgoing personalities. I viewed this as a personal shortcoming.

What _had_ surprised me, was how relaxed and animated Edward had been at dinner. He had not behaved at all as I would have expected a major celebrity to behave. He had been funny, candid and down-to-earth. He had joked with Jake and had talked easily with Claire.

I had seemed to be the only one who was tongue-tied.

Edward had continued to shoot little glances my way during dinner, and I had realized that he probably thought I was being incredibly rude for not talking to him. When he had complimented my cooking, though, I hadn't been able to control the warm glow I had felt in the pit of my stomach.

After dinner, when the men had gone off to the living room, and Claire and I had been cleaning up the dishes, I had given myself a stern talking-to.

_This is ridiculous. There is absolutely no reason for you to be behaving this way_ I had lectured myself.

Even Claire had commented on how easy Edward was to talk to. I had resolved to be more hospitable over dessert.

Edward had shocked me yet again when I had brought dessert into the living room. When he had taken the heavy tray from me, I had found myself at a loss for words.

_Jake certainly never helped out like that_.

I had felt a warm glow again at Edward's reaction to the pie I had baked. I had been about to sit down and talk to him, when Jake had swatted my ass, and made a comment about me keeping my figure.

I had felt embarrassed, but I knew it was just Jake being Jake.

Edward had gotten suddenly quiet, though, and I had felt my resolve to talk to him abandon me.

When he had finally stood and excused himself for bed, I had tried to take his plate, but he had insisted on doing it himself.

It was then that I had realized there was more to Edward Cullen than met the eye.

I had followed him into the kitchen, and when I had noticed that he was limping, I couldn't help blurting out my concern.

I supposed it was my maternal instinct. Which, of course, had reminded me of just how young he actually was.

I had been interrupted from my musings by the sight of Edward washing his own dishes.

I had wondered what surreal, alternate-reality I had fallen into where Edward Cullen was actually washing dishes in my kitchen.

I had noticed, too, the book he had brought with him from the living room. It had impressed me more than a little that he seemed to appreciate the classics as much as I did.

When he had asked me if he could take the book upstairs, I had responded instinctively. I had realized as the words "you're home now" left my lips, how much I really meant them.

Edward was an enigma, but a truly kind and thoughtful man. I had realized, as I watched him head upstairs, just how glad I was that I'd been given the opportunity to get to know him.

As I slumped against the kitchen counter, lost in thought, Jake suddenly came up behind me.

"So, darlin'" he murmured in my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind, "has the movie star gone off to get his beauty rest?"

I fixed my eyes on a spot on the cabinet in front of me as I answered him, keeping my voice low.

"Yes, _Edward's_ gone up to bed. He's not much like I would have expected someone so famous to be."

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy. Doesn't put on airs like some of my other big clients. And he's so damned _polite_. Must be because he's a Brit," Jake replied.

He pulled me closer to him, and I could feel him stiffening against my back.

"I don't really want to talk about _him_ right now, though. I missed you this week. Aren't you gonna show me some lovin'?" Jake growled low in my ear, pressing himself against me.

"What about Claire?" I whispered back, keeping my eyes fixed on the kitchen cabinets.

"She has a track meet in the morning, and she's already gone to bed. Which is exactly where _we_ should be," Jake answered.

"Let me just get the lights," I murmured, pulling gently out of Jake's grip. "I'll be up in a minute."

I went into the living room and gathered up Jake's and Claire's dessert dishes and cups, and switched off the lights. Returning to the kitchen, I put everything in the dishwasher, and finally headed upstairs.

Jake was already in bed in the dimly lit room. I slipped into the bathroom, where I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I unpinned my hair, and brushed the soft waves that cascaded around my shoulders. Then I switched off the bathroom light and made my way quietly into the bedroom.

For a moment, I thought Jake was already asleep. As I began undressing in the semi-darkness, however, I heard him growl "Hurry up and come to bed."

I slipped naked between the sheets, and rolled on my side to face him.

I could feel his warm breath on my face, and his eyes glittered in the dim light. Then, his large, muscular arms were around me, pulling me close to him.

I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach as he murmured into my hair "I want you, baby."

_Well, obviously._

He moved one hand to my breast, completely covering it. He rolled my nipple roughly between his fingers, causing me to stifle a moan.

Jake kissed me briefly, as his other hand traveled down to fondle and squeeze my ass.

He rolled me over abruptly, pinning me with his weight. It always made me feel a little breathless.

He hovered over me for a moment, staring down at me. He thrust into me suddenly, causing me to gasp.

_Jake never was much for foreplay_.

"Oh, God, Baby, you feel so good," Jake moaned, as he moved above me.

I instinctively raised my hips to meet his with each thrust. We fell into the familiar rhythm that we had developed during our twenty years together.

I trailed my fingers over his shoulders and down to his hips, causing his pace to quicken.

I closed my eyes.

A vision of brilliant green eyes suddenly flashed into my mind.

_What the hell?_

My eyes flew open, and I tried to focus on Jake. He was breathing heavily now, and I could see the muscles in his arms bunching as he supported his weight so as not to completely crush me.

My eyes fluttered shut again, and unbidden, the green eyes returned.

I gasped as images of Edward flooded my mind; his coppery hair, perfectly chiseled features, blazing green eyes and sensual mouth. His long, tapered fingers that had gently caressed the piano lid that afternoon.

I felt his fingers on me, in me, caressing me, and I felt warmth begin to build in my stomach and spread down my thighs.

I moaned.

_This is wrong. So wrong._

Jake groaned and shuddered abruptly above me.

"Oh, God. Yes," he moaned into my hair, as he collapsed on top of me.

The coiled spring of my orgasm that had been slowly unwinding, abruptly ended.

Jake rolled off me, sweating lightly.

"Mmm, Bella, that was so good," he mumbled, reaching down and pulling the sheet up over us.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek, and within moments, was breathing deeply and evenly.

How Jake always managed to fall asleep right after sex, still amazed me. It was like his orgasm flipped a giant **OFF** switch in his brain.

I, on the other hand, was always wound too tightly to instantly fall asleep.

I rolled away from Jake, and stared into the darkness.

I considered myself a fairly independent woman. In the bedroom, at least. I was usually responsible for my own orgasms. It would have been easy for me to finish pleasuring myself while Jake slumbered beside me.

_God knows, he never offers to finish the job himself when he comes first, which is, well … always._

What stopped me from taking matters into my own hands, literally, on this night, was the fear that the unbidden images of Edward would return.

_Why did I fantasize about Edward Cullen while I was making love to Jake?_

This had never happened to me before, and I knew it was wrong on so many levels.

_I'm married. I love Jake. He's too young. He's unattainable. He's a movie star, for Christ's sake. He's surrounded by beautiful starlets all the time. Isn't he supposed to be in a relationship, anyway_? _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

I pressed my eyes tightly shut, and hugged my knees to my chest.

I willed myself to think of anything but Edward Cullen.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

The blaring alarm clock woke me abruptly at 6:00.

"Whaa …," I mumbled, as I pulled the blanket over my head.

I felt Jake roll over and cut the alarm off.

"Why did you set the alarm?" I murmured. "It's Saturday."

"Claire has that track meet, remember?" Jake whispered in my ear. "She asked me to go watch her today, and I figured I owed her since I was gone all week."

"Mmm … okay," I replied sleepily as Jake got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Moments later, I heard the shower running.

_I should go for a run,_ I thought drowsily as I listened to the running water.

I stretched languidly. The bed was too warm and comfortable.

_Maybe I'll slack off, just for today,_ I thought, as I rolled on my side and burrowed deeper under the blankets.

Dimly, I heard the shower cut off, and Jake whistling under his breath as he dressed.

I didn't realize he was bending over me until he spoke in my ear, jolting me from my slumber.

"Don't get up. Claire and I'll just grab a McMuffin, or something, on the way to the meet," Jake murmured, kissing my hair. "Have fun with Edward. We'll see you later."

"'Kay," I mumbled as Jake left the room.

I suddenly sat bolt upright.

_Shit. I forgot about Edward. Wait, you're not going to leave me here alone with him again, are you?_

I felt my cheeks flame as my fantasies of Edward from the night before came flooding back to me.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. How am I going to look him in the face today and act normally after what I was thinking about him last night?_

I buried my face in my hands.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down, Bella. You're a mature, and I stress the word mature, adult. Just treat him like you'd treat one of Claire's guy friends, like Quil. God knows, he's probably closer to her age than mine, anyway._

I took another shaky breath.

_See, you can do this. Treat him like just another friend of Claire's. No problem. A ridiculously attractive, sweet friend of Claire's … wait. No. That's not helping._

I groaned.

_Oh God. I wonder when he's going to wake up. I need to get dressed and make breakfast. What do movie stars even eat for breakfast, anyway?_

I flung the covers from my still-naked body and padded quickly to the bathroom.

As the shower ran, I brushed my teeth and gave myself a mental pep-talk in the mirror.

_Stop thinking of him as a celebrity. Just treat him like you would anyone else. He seems to be most comfortable with that anyway. While you're at it, stop thinking about him at all._

I showered quickly and pinned my hair up again. After deliberating for a few agonizing minutes in front of my closet, I finally settled on a pair of cream-colored slacks, and a fitted pink blouse.

The blouse accentuated how pink my cheeks were, and I deliberated changing as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Then I realized that I probably didn't have much time before Edward woke up, if he wasn't awake already.

I settled for toning down my pink cheeks with makeup. I applied eye shadow, mascara and lipstick, then studied myself in the mirror.

_No, I will definitely not be needing blush today._

I slipped on a pair of beige Jimmy Choo pumps, mentally cursing how uncomfortable they were.

I descended the stairs quietly and looked around the deserted kitchen.

_Right, breakfast. What do British people eat? Crumpets? Oatmeal? Fucking Wheatabix?_

I sighed. Keep it simple, I decided.

I put a pot of coffee on to brew, then as an afterthought, got a box of tea down from a shelf and put the teakettle on the stove.

I put on a clean apron, and got out flour and yeast. In twenty minutes, I had dough proofing in a covered metal bowl on the counter.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and looked thoughtfully at the clock. It was after 8:00, and still not a sound from upstairs.

_He must be exhausted from his trip_, I thought, as I went to the refrigerator and began pulling out fruit to cut up.

I assembled a huge fruit salad of pineapple, strawberries, mango, grapes and cantaloupe in a ceramic bowl, then covered it with cling-wrap and put the bowl back in the fridge to chill.

After I cleaned the cutting boards and knives, it was time to punch the dough down and knead it out. I quickly formed two large loaves, and placed them in greased metal baking pans on the counter to rise a second time.

I poured myself a second cup of coffee, and sat at the breakfast bar, nibbling a piece of cantaloupe as I looked out the sliding glass doors.

It was a bright, sunny, typical late-August morning in Houston. The sunlight streamed through the windows. Combined with the pre-heating oven, I could feel the kitchen growing warm.

I slid the bread pans into the oven and set the kitchen timer. Then I sat back down at the bar and glanced at the clock again. It was after 9:00, and still no sign of Edward.

I fidgeted nervously, not knowing quite what to do.

My cell phone suddenly began playing _Hot 'N Cold_ from its charging station on the counter.

I rolled my eyes. It was Angela's ringtone. She had programmed it into my phone herself.

At least I would never miss any of her calls.

I snatched up the phone.

"Hi, Angela," I said in a low voice. "What's going on?"

"That's what I called to ask _you_!" Angela said exuberantly. "Why are you whispering, anyway?"

I cradled the phone against my ear as I unlatched the sliding door and stepped out to the patio.

"I'm _trying_ not to wake our houseguest," I said in a normal tone. "I guess he's tired from his trip, or maybe he just likes to sleep late on the weekend. I don't know."

"Well?" Angela replied. "Who _is_ he, anyway? Don't keep me in suspense. Spill!"

"I … can't," I sighed. "I promised Jake. I know, I know. I'm sorry, I really want to," I said quickly, as Angela began a colorful string of obscenities from the other end of the phone.

"Seriously?" Angela said, after she had finally calmed down. "You can't even give me a teensy-weensy clue? Is he hot, at least? Is he a totally self-centered ass?"

"Um … he's very _nice_ looking," I admitted. "And no, he's actually really … _nice_," I finished lamely.

"What's wrong with you? You sound weird," Angela said. "You just used the word _nice_ twice in the same sentence. You've really got me wondering now. I wanna kick Jake's ass for making you hold out on me!"

I laughed.

"I promise, I'll tell you as soon as I can," I reassured her. "I'll probably never see him again after Tuesday, anyway, so it won't matter."

The enormity of what I had just said suddenly hit me. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Angela, I've got to go," I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. "I've got bread that's about to come out of the oven."

Angela was reluctant to let me off the hook that easily. She had known me too well, for too long, not to pick up on my moods. I was finally able to placate her enough to hang up the phone, and slipped back into the kitchen just before the timer went off.

The good, warm smell of fresh bread filled the air as I removed the loaves from the oven and placed them on a rack to cool. I was just taking off my oven mitts, when I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I spun around.

Edward was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His hair was still wet and tousled from the shower, and his green eyes squinted in the bright sunlight.

He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black Converse All-Star sneakers.

He looked like walking, breathing sex.

_Breathe, Bella. Breathe. Pretend that he's Quil._

"Good morning," I said cheerfully. "I hope you slept well."

"'Morning," he mumbled, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his jeans pocket and slipping them on.

_Okay. So, apparently he's not a morning person._

"I've got coffee brewed, or I could make some tea, if you prefer," I said, a little breathlessly. "Are you hungry? I can have breakfast ready in no time."

_Calm down, Bella. Too eager._

"Umm … tea would be lovely, but please don't go to any trouble about breakfast," Edward murmured.

He gestured toward the patio.

"I think I'd just like to step outside to smoke for a bit."

"That's fine," I said, turning toward the stove. "I'll just start the water boiling for tea."

By the time I turned back around, Edward was already outside.

I sighed inwardly.

_What did you expect? Some long, soul-bearing conversation in the middle of the kitchen? The man's just woken up and he's obviously still tired. You need to stop with these ridiculous fantasies._

I shook my head a little to clear it, and began fixing Edward's breakfast.

**EPOV**

The sunlight streaming through the window woke me.

For a moment I was disoriented as I looked around the room. I wondered what hotel and what city I was in.

Then the events of the previous day came flooding back to me, and I groaned. I rolled toward the wall, pulling the pillow over my face.

My head was pounding with a Vicodin hangover, and I wondered dimly what time it was.

After a moment, I flung the pillow off and groped blindly on the nightstand for my cell phone.

_Bloody hell. Was it really almost 9:30 already?_ I had been asleep almost eleven hours.

I sat up and swung my legs out of bed, wincing at the bright sunlight.

I checked my phone again. No new messages. Jane still hadn't called.

Part of me was a little hurt.

_Maybe I should call her. No, she'll probably just think I'm pathetic. _

_I could text her._

My fingers hovered over the keypad as I wrestled with myself. I wasn't even sure how I felt about Jane any more. I knew I didn't love her, and whatever we had was probably going to be over soon. I at least owed her some kind of contact, though.

I fired off a quick text.

**Made it to Houston. Hope u r good.**

To my surprise, my phone chimed back a moment later with a return text.

**All good here. Bored as fuck. Sitting in makeup. How's Houston?**

I paused a moment before answering.

**Hot & sunny. Nothing like Seattle. Hosts r nice, tho.**

After a short pause, Jane replied.

**Good. We need to talk when u get back.**

I eyed the message warily. _That doesn't sound good._

**Ok. What about?**

**Rather talk to you in person.**

Then, a moment later, **Got to go. Calling me to set. Talk Tues.**

I sat staring at the screen for several minutes.

_You shouldn't jump to conclusions. She could want to talk to you about anything._

Deep down, though, I had a feeling it was over.

_Huh. Somehow, I don't feel as bad about this as I probably should._

I wondered briefly if my apathy had anything to do with the woman who was probably downstairs right now, Bella Black.

_Oh no. Don't start that shit again._

I got out of bed, wincing as my head continued to pound, and made my way into the bathroom.

After emptying my bladder for what seemed like an eternity, I grabbed a bottle of aspirin from my shave kit and quickly swallowed three of them down.

I turned on the shower, and while it was heating, I unpacked my shave cream and razor and began lathering my face.

There was a portable radio sitting at the far end of the counter, and I switched it on.

Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ came blaring out at me.

_For real?_ The irony of my life never failed to amaze me.

I shaved quickly, then stripped out of my boxers and stepped into the shower.

I shivered with pleasure as the warm water hit my skin. I stood perfectly still under the cascading drops, letting them soak my hair and run down my face. I finally grabbed the bar of soap and began lathering my body.

_Well, hello morning wood._

I closed my eyes as my soapy fist clenched around my hard shaft.

For the last few months, it had been images of Jane that I had focused on during my self-pleasuring. After this morning's texts, though, and in light of where our relationship seemed to be headed, that seemed like a really unappealing idea.

Against my will, my mind was suddenly flooded with images of Bella. Her chocolatey eyes. Her flushed cheeks. The way she nervously bit her lips.

I moaned as my hand began to pump my dick.

I imagined what Bella's hair would look like down, spread across a pillow as I hovered over her, about to enter her. Or how far down her back it would cascade as she sat on top of me and rode me.

My cock had never been so hard. I clenched one fist against the wall of the shower as I gasped and continued to slide in and out of my other fist.

I could see the flush of her cheeks behind my closed eyelids. I could imagine that flush traveling down her graceful neck and over her breasts.

I wondered what color her nipples would be. Soft and round and pink, like her luscious mouth, or tight and hard and brown, in stark contrast to her creamy skin?

I groaned as I felt my balls tighten, and I knew that at any moment I would be spurting against the shower tiles in front of me.

_Fuck. No. Wait._

_What the hell? Fuck off, conscience. I'm busy here. Can't you see I'm about to cum?_

_This is wrong, and you know it. You can't fantasize about another man's wife and live under his roof. You're the lowest life-form if you let this continue._

With a groan of frustration, I tore my hand away from my throbbing dick, and before I had a chance to really think about it, reached out and switched the faucet all the way to cold.

I shoved my other fist against my mouth to keep from screaming like a little girl as the icy water poured over me. Within moments, my erection shriveled.

I growled in frustration as I turned off the water and stepped onto the bath mat shivering. I toweled myself roughly, and glared at my reflection in the steamy mirror.

_Bloody brilliant, Edward. Some nice guy you are. Why the hell can't you fantasize about Playboy centerfolds, like a normal guy, while you're tossing off?_

_Because I'm an asshole._

I dressed quickly, with shaking hands.

_Damn, I need a cigarette._

The Vicodin headache-from-hell just wouldn't go away, and I grabbed my sunglasses from the desk before I headed downstairs.

The smell of fresh baking bread assaulted my nose as soon as I opened the bedroom door.

_God, that has to be the best smell in the world. Well … maybe the second-best smell._

I hurried down the stairs, but my step faltered as I drew close to the kitchen.

_How the hell am I supposed to act normally around Bella after what just happened in the shower?_

I steeled myself.

_Come on, Edward. You're an actor, for Christ's sake. Act._

I walked into the warm, wonderful-smelling kitchen.

Bella turned from what she was doing at the counter. She took my breath away.

She was wearing a pink top that exactly matched the flush of her cheeks. Her cream-colored slacks accentuated her trim figure, and, _fuck me, was she wearing high heels at 10:00 on a weekend morning?_

Her hair was upswept again, and the sun shining through the kitchen window accented her natural auburn highlights. Lit from behind by the sun, she appeared to have a halo around her.

I squinted in the brightness.

Her eyes sparkled, and a warm smile lit her face as she greeted me and asked me how I had slept.

I couldn't even look at her.

I mumbled a reply, and put on my sunglasses, both in an attempt to alleviate the pounding in my head, and so that my eyes wouldn't betray my emotions.

_So much for acting._

I winced inwardly as she began asking me what I wanted for breakfast. I hated that she seemed to feel the need to act as my waitress. Maybe this was the type of behavior Jake expected from her, but it made me uncomfortable.

I wished she would just relax, and be herself around me.

I finally agreed to some tea, and excused myself rather abruptly to step outside. As soon as I reached the patio, I regretted how rude I must have appeared.

I lit a cigarette with trembling hands, and stood looking out over the expanse of blue pool water as I smoked.

_Maybe I should never have come here. Jane's pissed at me. The studio execs are less than thrilled that I'm not hard at work on their next big money-maker. And, to top it off, I'm having completely inappropriate feelings about a woman I can never have._

_Fuck._

My pity-party was interrupted by the sound of the sliding-glass door opening. I put out my cigarette and hurried over to help Bella with the enormous tray she was carrying again.

_Damn. I'm really going to have to find a tactful way to tell Bella to stop waiting on me._

As I gently took the laden tray from her, her scent overwhelmed me, as it had the day before. She smelled like warm bread and sunshine, and that strawberry scent that seemed to be uniquely her own.

She followed me silently to the wrought-iron table where I deposited the tray, before turning to face her.

"Sorry about earlier," I said sincerely, taking off my sunglasses and looking her in the eyes. "I'm afraid I'm pretty useless in the morning before I've had a smoke."

"_Fumo ergo sum?"_ she quipped, smiling slightly as she sat down at the table across from me.

"_One Day In The Life Of Ivan Denisovich?"_ I asked, surprised. "I didn't know you read Solzhenitsyn."

Bella laughed, handing me a cup of tea.

"I wasn't expecting _you_ to catch the quote, '_I smoke, therefore I am,' _but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You seem pretty familiar with the Russian writers if you're reading Nobokov."

I was staring at the contents of the tray in wonder. In addition to a pot of tea, there was the sliced, still-warm bread, real butter, fruit, yogurt, and, _dear God, was that really Robertson's Golden Shred Orange Marmalade?_

There was even a little pitcher of milk next to the teapot. Now, how did this amazing woman know that all Englishmen take their tea with milk?

I shook my head slowly in amazement as I stirred milk into my tea, then spread marmalade on a piece of bread and took a bite.

_Pardon me, while I have a religious experience._

I must have moaned a little bit, because when I opened my eyes, Bella was giggling at me.

"I have officially 'died and gone to heaven,' as you Yanks would say," I sighed, taking a sip of my very good tea.

"Edward, it's just bread and jam," Bella smiled at me.

"Uh-uh. Not jam. Marmalade. Robertson's _English_ Orange Marmalade. How on earth did you find it _here_?"

Bella shrugged, and flushed with pleasure.

"You'd be amazed at what the International Section of the grocery stores carry these days. I discovered it a couple of years ago, and it's been my favorite ever since. It tastes like real oranges, you know?"

I nodded, still engrossed with my piece of bread. It was bakery-quality. How this woman was such an incredible cook, yet remained so tiny, amazed me.

I helped myself to some fruit and yogurt, then something occurred to me mid-bite.

"Where are Jake and Claire?" I asked Bella, who was unselfconsciously studying me as I ate.

"Claire had a track meet this morning, and Jake went with her, since he hadn't spent time with her all week. They should be back in a couple of hours," Bella replied.

_Great, so here we are, alone together again. Except this time, Claire's not even around. Calm down, Edward, you can do this. You just need to find a nice, neutral subject to talk about. You know, one that'll take your mind off of how you want to sweep Bella up and ravish her right here on this metal table, right now._

"So, um … since you can quote Solzhenitsyn, I'm guessing all of those books in the living room are yours?" I said quickly, spearing a strawberry and popping it into my mouth.

_Oh no. Big mistake._ Strawberries equal Bella, and the sudden flood of that taste on my tongue, how I imagined _she_ would taste, was almost more than I could bear.

I strove valiantly to keep my face expressionless.

Bella was staring down at the paper napkin in front of her, absently shredding it.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. The books are all mine. Jake's never been big on reading, and Claire just reads what she has to for school."

She finally met my eyes, blushing.

"Jake and I met in high school when I was Claire's age," she continued quietly. "He was a Senior and I was a Junior. He was the captain of the football team, and I was … well, I mainly hung around with my best friend Angela and her boyfriend. We dated my whole Junior year, and after Jake started at UT Arlington in the fall, we kept up a long-distance relationship for a whole year."

Bella paused, lowering her eyes again.

"I followed him to UT when I graduated," she finally continued. "I always kind of wanted to go to culinary school, but Jake didn't think that was very practical. I enrolled in some business classes, and we lived in an off-campus apartment together."

Her voice was so quiet now, I had to strain to hear her.

"I got pregnant with Claire my second semester of college," Bella sighed. "We were being careful, but I guess not careful enough. Jake did the honorable thing and married me over the summer. I didn't go back UT in the fall, and I had Claire when I was twenty."

I quickly did the math in my head.

_She's … thirty-seven? There's no fucking way._

"Anyway," Bella continued, "just because I had to drop out of college, I didn't want to be just another vapid corporate wife. I guess that's when my love-affair with the classics started. I read everything I could get my hands on."

I stared at her in fascination, my food forgotten.

_Damn, this woman is complex. There's so much more to her than meets the eye._

"I did eventually finish my degree," Bella went on. "I started taking night classes at a local community college once Claire started school. Jake thought it was a waste of time, but I wanted to finish what I had started, you know? It took me a few years, but I finally got my degree in Business Administration. I never lost my love of literature, though."

She grinned at me.

"It's a sickness, really. I'm always scouring old bookstores for authors I haven't read yet. Jake was complaining just the other day that we're going to have to install a third bookcase in the living room."

"So, do you work?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to appear too nosy.

"Jake didn't think there was any need for me to work," Bella replied, picking at the napkin again. "He comes from a wealthy family, so money was never an issue for him, and he's been with his firm since he got out of college. He's a Senior V.P. now, and I guess he'd prefer it if I filled my time like the other executive's wives do. That whole scene just isn't my thing, though. Tanning, manicures, shopping and Botox parties with 'the girls'?"

Bella shuddered.

"Ugh, no thanks. So, I help my friends Angela and Ben at their veterinary practice one or two days a week. When Claire was younger, before she was driving, I ran a lot of carpool duty, taking her and her friends to school and sports practice. Now, there's no need for me to do _that_ any more, so I do a lot of cooking. I work in the garden with my flowers and my herbs, and of course, I still read."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not very exciting, I guess, but I keep busy."

She glanced up at me from under lowered lashes.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all of this," she said quietly. "I must be boring you to death."

I could honestly have sat and listened to her all day. She was the farthest thing from boring, and I was touched that she had opened up to me.

I suddenly realized that I badly wanted to share something personal of myself with her, to put her at ease.

"I'm not bored at all," I reassured her. I lit a cigarette, and before long I was telling her about my childhood in London, my parents, my dog, and the friends I had left behind.

Once I got started, it seemed I couldn't stop. I told her how I'd felt that Carlisle had always been secretly disappointed that I hadn't gone into medicine like him. I admitted how I had struggled to break into acting in England, taking on bit parts here and there, and playing the piano in bars on the weekends to make ends meet.

Bella listened intently the whole time. Her eyes never left my face, and she hummed in agreement from time to time, but didn't interrupt me.

I explained what a culture shock it had been for me to come to the U.S. when I had been cast in the first Zombie Killer movie, and how shocked I had been by the sudden fame it had brought me. I told her about the flood of acting jobs I had been offered since then, and talked briefly about some of my recent film roles.

I made no effort to hide from her just how out-of-control my life had become lately. I told Bella about the screaming fans, from which there seemed to be no escape, the paparazzi that followed me everywhere, even the hiring of Jasper and Emmett to "protect" me.

I intentionally glossed over any mention of my relationship with Jane.

By the time I had finished, I was completely exhausted. I realized, with a kind of dawning horror, that I had just dumped the last two years of my fears, doubts and anxiety upon this woman.

_Edward, you really are an ungrateful twat._

Rather than running away screaming, though, Bella still sat across from me, her eyes riveted to mine. She was biting her lip, and there was a concerned expression on her face.

"You really miss England, don't you?" she finally asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I really do," I sighed. "I've been working non-stop for the last two years. I know that probably makes me sound ungrateful, but I miss my family. I miss hanging out with my mates back home. Things are so much less _intense_ over there. I can go out to clubs and talk to people, and just be _Edward._ People there don't expect me to be 'on' all the time."

I stared at Bella, realization dawning on me.

"Do you know, this is the longest I've talked to anyone, other than my personal assistant, Alice, in ages?"

Bella blushed, but didn't break my gaze.

"Thank you, Edward. It means a lot to me that you feel comfortable enough here to speak freely," she said shyly.

We sat smiling at each other. Neither of us said a word, but somehow the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable.

For the first time in a long time, I felt … happy. Talking to Bella had made me feel _lighter_, somehow, and I felt my heart soar.

The patio door slammed suddenly, making us both jump, and breaking the spell.

I glanced at my cell phone, which had lain forgotten on the table. It was after 12:00 already. Bella and I had been talking for the better part of two hours.

"Howdy, people," Jake called, striding toward us.

Bella immediately jumped up and began clearing the table, piling plates and discarded food on the tray.

I put my hand on her wrist.

"Don't you dare," I growled under my breath, smiling to show her I was only half-kidding.

Bella giggled and dropped her hands to her sides as I finished loading the tray.

Jake reached my side and clapped me on the back.

"Ed! My man! I see the wife's putting you to work again."

He eyed the tray.

"Hmm. Late breakfast, or early lunch?" he asked.

"Erm … a little of both, I guess," I replied, picking up the tray. "I slept rather later than usual this morning."

"Good. Well, that's what you're here for," Jake replied, slapping me on the shoulder again as we headed back toward the house.

"I want you and good and hungry for dinner, anyway," Jake continued, as we trooped into the kitchen. "I'm making my famous Frito Pie tonight."

_Um … what exactly the fuck is a Frito Pie?_

I raised my eyebrows at Bella as I set the tray down on breakfast bar, and watched as Jake unloaded the contents of a grocery bag onto the kitchen counter.

Bella just smiled and shook her head.

"I really have no idea what that is," I said to Jake finally, eyeing the ingredients suspiciously. "Sounds rather ominous to me."

"Allow me to educate you, my British friend," Jake said, brandishing a large package of ground beef at me. "First, I'm gonna make chili. You brown up some ground beef, then you add some garlic and onion and let it cook down. You add a couple of big cans of tomato sauce, a couple of cans of beans, and then … the secret spices."

I was almost afraid to ask. "What makes them secret?"

"I'd tell you … but then I'd have to kill you," Jake guffawed.

He winked broadly at me.

"I won the Farm and Ranch Club Chili Cook-Off two years running with this baby," he said proudly.

"So, anyway, you let the whole mess simmer for a couple of hours, and then … ta da!"

Jake pulled the biggest bag of Frito Lay corn chips I had ever seen out of the grocery bag.

"You put the Fritos in the bottom of a bowl, put the chili over it, and voilà! Frito Pie!"

It sounded like a heart-attack in the making to me.

"And while we're waiting on the chili to cook … BAM!" Jake yelled, making me jump.

He pulled a gallon jug full of green liquid out of the bag.

"Margaritas!" Jakes said with flourish. "Just add tequila, and we've got ourselves a fiesta."

"Hey, hon," he said, turning to Bella. "Get me the Patrón out of the bar, will ya? I'll fire up the blender after I get the chili started."

Bella left the kitchen for a moment, then returned with a bottle full of clear liquid.

_Hmm. This could prove to be a very interesting afternoon._

I couldn't deny that I was more than a little curious to see Bella under the influence of tequila.

"So, how did the meet go?" Bella asked Jake, as he began throwing ingredients into a large pot. "Where's Claire, anyway?"

"Eh, it went fine," Jake said distractedly. "While we were in Kroger picking up this stuff afterwards, all she could talk about was how hot she was, and how she couldn't wait to jump in the pool when we got home. She must be upstairs changing."

Jake turned suddenly toward me.

"Hey, Ed, why don't you put on your swim trunks and take a dip yourself? You _did_ remember to bring a bathing suit, right?"

I hadn't. _Did I even own a pair of swim trunks?_ I must have a pair back in L.A., but it had been such a long time since I'd been somewhere warm and sunny, the thought hadn't even occurred to me. Besides, I wasn't too keen on putting my pasty body on display, especially in front of Bella.

_Now, __her__, I wouldn't mind seeing in a bikini._

"Um … no, I guess it slipped my mind," I mumbled.

"Well, hell, son, we've gotta fix that," Jake laughed. "I'd let you borrow one of mine, but it'd probably fall clean off of you the first time you jumped in the pool. Tell you what, my assistant Leah has to bring some papers over in a while for me to sign. I'll have her swing by the mall and pick you up some trunks."

He eyeballed me.

"What are you, about a 32" waist?"

"Er … yeah. But please, don't have her go to the trouble. I don't think …"

Jake cut me off with a wave of his hand as he poured Margarita mix and tequila into the blender.

"It's no trouble. She's got to drive right by the Galleria Mall anyway. What kind of vacation would this be, anyway, if you didn't go swimming at least once?"

I glanced over at Bella, hoping for support, but she was salting the rims of three wide-mouthed, long-stemmed glasses, and seemed to be avoiding looking at me.

Jake poured some of the frozen mixture into the glasses and set one down in front of me.

"Here you go, Ed. This'll put hair on your chest."

_I have quite enough hair on my chest, thank you. Oh, well. When in Rome …_

I raised the glass to my lips, took a swallow, and promptly started choking.

"Good God, Jake! How much bloody tequila is in this?" I gasped, my throat on fire.

Jake shrugged, laughing.

"Hey, everything's bigger and better in Texas. We like our drinks strong here. I usually have to cut Bella off after one or two. She's such a lightweight, she can't hold her liquor."

_Oh, really._ That got my attention.

I glanced at Bella, who was sipping her own drink. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, whatever, Jake," she said.

Then she shocked me by grabbing my hand and pulling me off the barstool toward the back door.

"Come on, Edward. I can't bear to watch Jake destroy the kitchen when he's cooking. I'm on clean-up duty, anyway, once he's done. Let's get out of here and let him finish doing his thing."

_Hmm. That tequila must be working its magic already. I like bold Bella._

We sat sipping our drinks in the shade of the covered patio for several minutes. _Damn, it was getting hot now._ The pool was actually starting to look pretty inviting.

The patio door slammed behind us, and Claire came strolling languidly toward us in a tiny two-piece bathing suit.

I was grateful that I had slipped my sunglasses back on, but I still tried not to stare at her.

Her bikini was bright yellow, and left little to the imagination. She had a solid, athletic build that was much more like Jake's than like Bella's.

"Hi, Edward. Oh, hi, Mom," she said casually as she sashayed past us.

She spent an inordinate amount of time arranging her towel on a chaise lounge. I glanced uncomfortably at Bella. Was this all for _my_ benefit?

Bella was looking at Claire with her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed.

"Claire, did your father say anything about that new bathing suit you insisted on buying?" she asked finally.

Claire glanced back over her shoulder, tossed her hair and laughed.

"Oh, you know Daddy. He's all bark and no bite. He always has fits about what I'm wearing, unless it's my school uniform. But he'll get over it."

She sauntered to the deep end of the pool and dove in.

I watched her swim the length of the pool underwater before she finally surfaced near us and leaned her arms on the edge.

"This water feels sooo good. Aren't you coming in, Edward?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was saved by the appearance of Jake, who slammed a large pitcher of frozen Margaritas on the table, and flung himself into the chair beside me.

"Okay, chili's cooking, Leah's on her way with your swim trunks, and _you_," he pointed at me, "need a refill." He topped my glass from the pitcher before I could protest.

"Oooh, 'Ritas! _I_ want one," Claire pouted.

"Absolutely not," Bella said quickly. "You can get a Coke if you're thirsty."

Claire rolled her eyes and ducked under the water again, swimming to the far end of the pool.

Jake turned to Bella.

"Kitchen's all yours, hon. I hope I didn't destroy it _too_ badly," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Bella rose to her feet with a sigh.

"Well, I guess I'd better go see what the damage is," she said ruefully, heading back toward the house.

Jake and I sat talking business for a few minutes. Claire got out of the pool and stretched out on the chaise lounge in the sun.

From behind her sunglasses, it was impossible to tell if her eyes were closed, or if she was staring at me. I recognized _that_ trick. It was one I used myself.

Jake and I both looked up as the patio door opened and an impeccably-dressed young woman came striding toward us.

"Ah, Leah's here," Jake said, smiling. "Edward Cullen, this is my assistant, Leah Clearwater."

"Pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen," Leah said coolly, taking my hand briefly, and appraising me with her ice-blue eyes.

She was wearing a crisp white shirt tucked into a slim, black pencil-skirt, and black stiletto heels. Her frosted blonde hair was swept into a complicated updo that appeared to defy gravity, and her porcelain face was carefully made up. She carried a black briefcase in one hand, and a paper shopping bag in the other.

She handed me the shopping bag.

"I believe this is yours," she said smoothly. "Jake told me what you needed, and I got you a couple of different pairs, since I wasn't sure what you liked."

"Thanks," I murmured, taking the bag without bothering to look inside. I doubted I would even use the damn things, anyway.

"Now, about those papers," Leah said, turning toward Jake. She set her briefcase down on the table in front of him, and bent over to undo the latches. As she did, a copious amount of her cleavage was revealed through the plunging neck of her unbuttoned shirt.

Jake stared appreciatively at the large breasts that were practically being thrust in his face.

He looked up and grinned at me, winking broadly as Leah continued to rifle through papers in the briefcase.

I felt my fists clench involuntarily.

_What the hell? Please tell me I'm imagining that this ass is over here ogling his assistant while his wife is in the house, not thirty feet away._

My eyes narrowed as Jake turned back toward Leah, who had perched herself on the edge of the chair next to him. She was going over the documents in low tones with him, and he grunted in response from time to time, staring at her chest all the while.

I glanced over at Claire to see if she was catching all of this, but she had flipped over on her stomach, and was facing away from us.

I poured myself another drink with an unsteady hand, and slammed most of it back in one gulp. The burn of tequila barely registered now.

Jake and Leah laughed over something, and Jake briefly placed his hand on her knee.

Just then, Bella came out of the house, and Jake casually removed his hand, as Leah stood and began putting papers back in the briefcase.

"Won't you stay for dinner, Leah?" Bella asked, coming to stand beside Jake. "Jake's making his famous Frito Pie."

Leah wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh. I don't think so," she said, standing and smoothing her skirt.

"Well, then, how about a Margarita, darlin'?" Jake asked.

"I'd better not," Leah said, gathering her bag. "I need to swing back by the office and get these papers submitted."

She turned toward me and nodded briefly.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. Bella, always a pleasure," she said brittley.

"I'll see you out," Jake said quickly, getting to his feet as Leah spun on her impossibly high heels and walked away.

Bella sat down in the spot that Leah had vacated.

I topped her glass silently as I scanned her face for any sign that she had registered what had happened between Jake and Leah.

"Edward, stop. You're going to get me drunk," she giggled.

I smiled wanly at her.

"So what?" I said. "Are you going to be driving somewhere? You're at home. Let loose."

_Oh wait. Let me guess. Jake wouldn't approve._

I felt my blood begin to boil.

Bella just shrugged and smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

_My God. She really doesn't suspect a thing,_ I thought to myself as I gazed at her guileless face.

Maybe I had just imagined it.

_Everyone's so friendly here. Maybe that's what passes as a normal professional relationship. Maybe I'm just projecting my inappropriate feelings for Bella onto Jake and Leah to rationalize my feelings for her._

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

_I am seriously fucked if my inner shrink is talking to me now._

"Edward, are you all right?" I heard Bella ask.

I raised my head and looked at her.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I think it's just the heat. And the alcohol."

"Chow's on!" Jake yelled from the kitchen doorway. "Who's up for some Frito Pie?"

We ate on the patio as the late-afternoon sun sparkled on the water in the pool.

I barely tasted what I was eating. I had lost my appetite.

Jake and Bella tried to make conversation with me, but I didn't feel much like talking. Claire tried to cajole me into going swimming, but I declined.

I drank Margarita after Margarita, and the drunker I got, the louder and more grating Jake's laugh became.

The drunker I got, the more enticing Bella became. Every laugh, every smile and turn of her head, every flush of her cheek, made me think back to the shower that morning.

Then I thought of how Jake had looked at Leah, and I got angrier and angrier.

_This fool has no idea what he's already got_, I thought bitterly.

My head started to swim from the alcohol, the heat, and my raging emotions.

I realized suddenly that everyone had stopped talking, and were looking at me strangely.

I rose unsteadily to my feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll just go upstairs and lie down for a bit," I said, surprised by how slurred my words were.

"You need help there, Hoss?" Jake asked, making to get up.

I held up my hand and shook my head.

"I think I can manage," I said thickly, not daring to look at Bella. I wondered dimly what she could possibly be thinking of my erratic behavior.

I made it to the house, and stumbled up the stairs to my room. The late-afternoon sun was still throwing patterns of light-dark-light across the walls.

My head swam.

I flopped fully clothed on the bed and pressed my eyes tightly shut, willing the room to stop spinning.

Then the image of Jake with his hand on Leah's knee swam before my eyes.

I bolted from the bed, and made it to the bathroom just in time to vomit copiously into the toilet.

The chili and tequila tasted much the same coming up as they had going down. It seemed I would never stop heaving.

I laid my head against the cool porcelain, gasping, when it was finally over. At last, I was able to flush the mess away, and I dragged myself back to the bed.

The room was still spinning as I lay down again, and I willed myself to think about anything but chili.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

When I opened my eyes, it was completely dark. At some point, I must have pulled the bed's coverlet around me, because I was tangled up in it.

My head was pounding, and my tongue felt thick and furry.

I groaned.

_What the fuck time is it, anyway?_

I searched for my phone on the nightstand in the dim light shining through the window, then realized that it must be in the pocket of the jeans that I still wore from the day before.

I threw off the blanket and fumbled the phone out of my pocket.

The display read 4:00 a.m.

I stared incredulously at the phone.

_Nice job, Edward. You've been passed out like a lush since yesterday afternoon. Way to make an impression._

I lay staring into the dark, trying to remember what had led me to drink so much in the first place.

_Fuck,_ I thought disgustedly as I remembered.

_Why am I getting emotionally involved in this crap? How is it any of my business if Jake is screwing around on his wife? I've got no claim on her. I barely know these people, for fuck's sake._

I knew there was no way I'd be getting back to sleep. I got up and showered quickly, not bothering to shave.

Remembering my previous morning's experience, I made sure to keep the water cold the whole time.

After brushing the tequila residue from my mouth, and downing the obsequious aspirin to soothe my throbbing head, I dressed in a clean t-shirt and pajama bottoms and stared around my room.

I picked up the Nobokov book for a while, but after reading the same passage three times without retaining a single word, I tossed it aside.

I opened the door quietly and made my way slowly downstairs.

The house was hushed, and the living room was dark except for the dim light that shone from the kitchen where someone had left a light on.

I went to the window and stared out at the dim shapes in the back yard for several minutes.

Finally, I went to the couch and sat down. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes.

I snapped out of my doze when I heard a door shut. The sky was beginning to lighten outside the windows, but the room remained in shadow.

There was sudden movement as someone entered the dim room, and promptly crashed into the coffee table.

I stifled a laugh as Bella swore and turned on a lamp.

"Damn, Edward, you scared the hell out of me," Bella said, facing me with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing sitting down here in the dark?"

I just stared at her. I hoped my mouth wasn't hanging open.

She had obviously just come back from running, and sweat shone on her chest and arms. She was wearing a white running tank that was almost sheer with sweat, and a tiny pair of blue running shorts.

I tried to ignore the way her nipples poked through the sheer material, and the way her toned legs seemed to go on forever in those tiny shorts and white sneakers.

I realized, as I looked at her face, that this was the first time I had seen her without makeup, and wondered why she ever bothered to wear any at all. She was so much more beautiful this way; all natural, flushed, and sweating, with her damp hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"I, um … couldn't sleep," I replied finally. "I guess I had rather too much to drink yesterday, and I kind of passed out when I got up to my room. The next thing I knew, it was 4:00 a.m."

I stared down at my hands.

"I'm sorry about the way I behaved yesterday," I said quietly. "That's not really me, you know. I don't make a habit of getting drunk."

"It's okay," Bella murmured, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Then, as if she suddenly realized how exposed she was, she folded her arms across her chest.

"How about some coffee?" she sighed. "I was just about to start a pot, and then I've got to go get ready for church."

I followed her into the kitchen.

"How about _I_ make the coffee?" I said, wanting to find some way to make up for my bad behavior. "You go on and get ready."

Bella stared at me skeptically.

I laughed.

"Bella, I _know_ how to make coffee," I said. "Just show me where you keep everything, and I think I can figure it out."

She glanced at me from under her eyelashes as she moved around the kitchen.

"Will you be okay here by yourself while we go to Mass?" she asked finally. "We usually attend the 8:30 a.m. service on Sunday, and then I come home and make a big brunch. I feel badly about all of us going out and leaving you, though."

"I'll be fine," I said firmly, surprised that she seemed genuinely concerned about such a seemingly trivial thing. "Just carry on like you normally would if I wasn't even here."

She stared at me for a long moment, then nodded.

"All right, then," she said quietly. "I guess I'll go get a shower."

I busied myself making the coffee after she left the kitchen. Then, I returned to my room and put on a clean pair of jeans and shoes, and checked my phone.

There was a text from Alice, and a voice message from my mother. I made a mental note to call them both back later.

I headed down to the kitchen, where I found Jake standing at the counter dressed in a suit and tie, and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey there, Ed. You're up early this morning," Jake greeted me. "You really tied one on yesterday, huh?" He winked.

"Yeah. Uh … sorry about that," I mumbled, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

We both looked up as Claire came down the stairs, followed by Bella.

I dimly heard myself answer Claire's greeting, as I took in Bella.

She was wearing a simple green wrap dress, and a pair of black, retro-looking pumps. Her hair was up in its customary twist, and her makeup was flawless. A small gold crucifix glinted at her neck.

I looked away quickly and tried not to inhale her strawberry scent.

There was a flurry of goodbyes, and assurances on my part that I would indeed be fine on my own for the next two hours.

The family left, and I was finally alone in the quiet house.

I sat outside for a while, smoking and drinking coffee, then finally wandered back inside, and into the living room.

The piano sat silently in the corner.

As I had on Friday, I ran my hand gently over the lid.

_Why the hell not. There's no one here._

I sat down and flexed my fingers. The smooth, neat row of black keys stretched out on either side of me, with the ivory keys between the black ones shining like pearls.

I began to play, slowly at first, then more quickly as the music swept through me. My hands flew lightly as birds, back and forth across the keys. The music was like a living thing.

I lost all sense of time and place as I played, so it seemed as though mere moments had passed when I suddenly heard a car door slam outside.

_Surely it was too soon for the Blacks to be back from church?_

I went into the front room and peered out the window at the unfamiliar red pickup truck in the driveway.

The entire rear window of the truck was taken up with a custom vinyl decal of the Texas state flag, and I could see a gun rack on the roof. The mud flaps and sides of the extended cab were splattered with mud.

Suddenly, I realized that there was someone trying to get in. I heard a key rattling in the lock and mumbling coming from the other side of the door.

Puzzled, I went to the door and unlocked the deadbolt, opening it slowly.

"Can I help you?" I asked the graying gentleman standing in front of me. He was dressed in an olive green uniform, with a gold badge that read _U.S. Border Patrol Agent_ over the left breast, and a patch that bore the emblem of the Department of Homeland Security on his right shoulder.

The man stared at me for a moment, then stepped back a pace and raised a rifle even with my head.

"Boy, you've got exactly one minute to tell me what you're doing in my daughter's house," he growled.

**A/N: **

**Whew! You made it to the end – I TOLD you it was a long chapter! Have your opinions of any of the main characters changed? What do you think/hope will happen next? Personally, I'm thrilled that Charlie made an appearance – he's one of my favorite characters! Let's hope he doesn't blow Edward's head off before E can explain that he's not an intruder!**

**Each and every one of your reviews seriously make my day, so please hit that button and let me know how I'm doing so far! **


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have added me to your Author Favorites and Story Favorites! A special shout-out to **_**vickiurb**_** and the rest of the Katy contingent who are reading this fic now. I hope you enjoy all of the local references! As always, **_**robbsweetangel**_** makes me LOL with her reviews – I think we have our very own mutual admiration society! **_**Kikiblue**_** continues to be my muse and bestie – thinking of you, honey!**

**So, are you all impressed with the fast update?! Don't get **_**too**_** used to it – some chapters just seem to write themselves. Part of what I love about this chapter is that Charlie is in it. I hope you enjoy reading him as much as I enjoyed writing him! Oh, and be on the lookout near the end of the chapter, when a familiar name pops up in an unexpected way. I think you'll get a kick out of it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 9: Changes **

**BPOV**

I felt a serenity that I hadn't felt in days as we drove home from St. Elizabeth's church. I didn't consider myself a religious fanatic, but I believed in God and in the power of prayer.

As I had knelt on the hard Prie-Dieu during Mass, I had opened my heart and tried to make sense of my feelings for Edward.

I had never felt an attraction this intense to any man before, not even Jake. I was bewildered and a little frightened by the feelings he brought out in me. At first, I had chalked it up to being slightly star struck. The more time I spent with him, though, I realized that it was Edward, the _man_, who was having this effect on me.

Everything about him seemed to draw me in. It wasn't just his _physical_ qualities; his eyes, his hair, his _smell_; it was also his kindness, his humor and his intelligence that mesmerized me.

As I had prayed for guidance in church, it slowly dawned on me that this must be some kind of test. God was testing my marital resolve, after all these years, and I seemed to be failing miserably.

I had promised myself that I would go to confession this week, and that I would try harder not to let myself be dazzled by Edward Cullen.

My peaceful feelings abruptly fled, as our SUV turned onto our street, and I spotted a familiar red pickup truck in the driveway.

"What the …," Jake muttered as we all took in the scene at the same time.

Edward was standing in the open doorway of our house, with his hands raised, while a uniformed man with his back towards us pointed a rifle at him.

"Jake, stop the van," I gasped. I flung the door open as Jake slammed on the brakes and came to a stop just behind the pickup.

"No, Daddy! No!" I dimly heard myself yell, as I ran toward the house in my high heels.

The uniformed man spun around and lowered the rifle upon hearing my voice, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

"Well hello, darlin'," he drawled, as I reached his side and placed an unsteady hand on his arm, lowering the gun further.

"Dad, I wasn't expecting you. _What_ is going on here?" I asked breathlessly, looking from my father to Edward, who remained motionless in the doorway.

My heart felt as if it would beat right out of my chest.

"What, can't a fellow come visit his only daughter? You _did_ give me a key to your house. I figured y'all were still at church, with it bein' Sunday, and all. I was gonna go in and wait for you, when _this_ fellow just opened up the door."

He turned back toward Edward, his smile fading.

"Dad, this is our _houseguest_ for the weekend, Edward Cullen," I sighed. "Edward, this is my father, Border Patrol Agent Charlie Swan."

"I assure you, I'm not an intruder, sir," Edward said quietly. He lowered his hands, and extended the right one tentatively toward Charlie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Swan."

"Humph. Edward," Charlie said gruffly, shaking Edward's hand briefly. "Sorry 'bout that, son. It was an honest mistake."

I looked from Charlie to Edward cautiously. I supposed it _could_ have been an honest mistake. Edward hadn't shaved that morning, I noticed, as my eyes lingered on his perfectly-stubbled jaw. Between his unshaven appearance and his casual clothing, he didn't much resemble a movie star.

I thought he had never looked better.

"Grandpa!" Claire suddenly squealed behind me. She launched herself out of the SUV and flung her arms around Charlie, who grinned from ear to ear.

"Punkin'!" Charlie said heartily. He hugged her briefly, and then held her at arm's length. "Lordy, you get more grown-up every time I see you, Claire. You look more and more like your momma every day."

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Charlie wasn't usually one for emotional displays, but Claire had always brought out his softer side. He'd certainly never been that demonstrative with _me_ when I was growing up.

I glanced at Edward, who was taking in our little family reunion quietly.

"Dad, good to see you," Jake said, coming up and shaking Charlie's hand briefly. "Good thing you didn't shoot first and ask questions later. Edward here's an actor, and one of my biggest clients."

He winked at Edward.

"Hmmm. Actor, huh?" Charlie said, squinting dubiously at Edward again.

"_Seriously_, Grandpa? You've never heard of _Edward Cullen_? The _Zombie Killer_? I _only_ have posters of him all over my room," Claire said incredulously.

"Aw, honey, you know I don't keep up with all of these new movie stars," Charlie replied. "Now, John Wayne. Chuck Norris. _Those_ were actors."

It was Edward's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Why don't we all go inside?" I asked quickly.

"Lemme just go get the cooler out of the truck," Charlie said. "I swung through Chappell Hill yesterday afternoon on my way down from Del Rio and stopped at the Chappell Hill Sausage Company. Then I spent the night with Aro at his ranch. When I drove through Katy this morning, I stopped at Midway Food Market and picked up a mess o' steaks, too. I've got a cooler full of steaks and sausage."

He turned toward Jake. "You up to firing up the grill this afternoon, Son?"

"Sure thing, Dad," Jake said, clapping Charlie on the back, as the two men headed toward the truck to retrieve the cooler.

I sighed and turned to face Edward.

"I guess I'd better get started on brunch," I said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Edward said, as he followed me into the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

I smiled. _Always the gentleman._

"Well," I said, "I'm making pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. The usual."

"The _usual_?" He laughed. "Bella, the wardrobe department is going to have to alter my clothing after this weekend."

I couldn't help laughing with him.

"How are you at peeling potatoes for the hashbrowns?" I asked.

"I am _excellent_ at peeling potatoes," Edward deadpanned.

_How adorable is he?_

I set Edward up at the kitchen island with a bowl of potatoes and a peeler, then I turned toward the stove to start the bacon. When Claire ambled into the kitchen, I put her to work setting the dining table with plates and silverware.

Edward studiously peeled the potatoes as I moved around him in the kitchen. I turned on the Bose stereo system, and the sound of soft jazz filled the air.

We looked at each other and smiled at the same time.

_This just feels so … comfortable._

I was stirring milk into the pancake batter, when Jake and Charlie entered the kitchen, toting the cooler between them.

"Where should we put this, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, just set it over by the back door. I'll put everything in the fridge after we eat," I answered.

Jake looked at Edward, peeling potatoes at the island, and grinned, shaking his head.

He poured two mugs of coffee, and handed one to Charlie, who sat down at the breakfast bar.

Charlie studied Edward for a long moment over the rim of his mug.

"It's a good thing you're so handy in the kitchen, Edward," he said finally. "A man should know how to cook for himself. I never was much good at it myself. Bella kinda took over all the cooking duties when her mother died."

He cleared his throat gruffly.

Edward shot me a sideways glance, and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

_Oh shit. Let's please not talk about Mom __now_, I silently begged.

"Well, _I'm_ not much good in the kitchen either, but Bella doesn't seem to mind, do you, Hon?" Jake interjected. "I can make a mean pot of chili, and cook just about anything on the grill, but I'd just as soon leave all that kitchen stuff to the women."

He laughed.

I watched Edward's jaw clench imperceptibly as his eyes stayed focused on the potato he was peeling.

"Edward, I think you've peeled plenty of these," I said quietly, taking the bowl from him. "Why don't you get a cup of coffee and relax while I finish up here?"

"I want to help," Edward replied, jutting his jaw determinedly. "What else can I do?"

For an instant, I saw a flash of the stubborn little boy he must have been.

"Um … I guess you could crack and whisk up the eggs for me," I replied dubiously.

I ladled pancake batter onto the hot griddle, and started frying the potatoes. Edward carefully handled the eggs, as Jake and Charlie fell deep into conversation at the breakfast bar.

Edward and I moved around each other easily in the confined space, as though we were performing choreographed dance steps. We didn't speak much, but all it seemed to take was a murmured word from one of us, for the other to know almost instinctively what was needed, and react to it.

Before long, brunch was ready, and we carried the steaming plates of food to the dining room. Claire had drawn the curtains back, and the room was warm and sunny.

As I looked at the set table, I had a momentary flash of panic.

_Where should I seat Edward_? Probably not next to Charlie, since he'd had a gun pointed at his head only an hour ago. Not next to Claire, or she'd start grilling him about Hollywood again and probably make him lose his appetite.

I finally settled for placing Charlie and Jake each at one head of the table. I sat between Edward and Charlie, and Claire sat across from us.

I was so concerned about where everyone else was sitting in relation to Edward, that it wasn't until I sat down next to him that I realized the seating arrangement might be problematic for _me_.

We were sitting so close, I could _smell_ him.

The scent of him made all of the mingled smells of coffee, bacon and pancakes fade into the background. He smelled of tobacco, soap and leather, and something just identifiably _him_.

It was intoxicating.

I bumped his elbow accidentally as I was putting my napkin in my lap, and then brushed his hand with mine as we both reached for the salt at the same time.

Both times, I mumbled an apology, certain that I was blushing bright red. Fortunately, my family seemed too intent on their food to notice.

I tired to cover my nervousness by passing Edward the marmalade, and suggested that he try some on his pancakes. The sweet smell of oranges blended with his scent as he ate, humming appreciatively over the food.

_Great. I'll never be able to eat that orange marmalade again without thinking of Edward._

Thankfully, Edward seemed completely at ease making conversation with Charlie. He asked Charlie questions about his job as a Border Patrol Agent, and listened attentively as Charlie answered him.

I noticed that he barely talked to Jake.

_Hmmm. I wonder what that's about. Maybe he's embarrassed about having too much to drink yesterday._

If I was being honest with myself, I was having a hard time following the conversations going on around me. Edward's nearness was too distracting.

I watched his long, supple fingers as they grasped his utensils and the handle of his coffee cup. The sunlight that shone through the window turned the hairs on his arms a fiery gold. He caught me glancing at him once, and smiled at me with his perfect white teeth, his forest green eyes pinning me from beneath his golden lashes.

_I am going to have so much to confess to Father Jack this week._

"So, Dad, you said that you spent the night with Aro in Chappell Hill," I said quickly, turning to Charlie. "How is he?"

Aro was one of Charlie's oldest friends. They had worked together for more than twenty years for the Harris County Sheriff's Department before Charlie had moved to Del Rio to join the Border Patrol. Aro had retired several years ago, and had bought a small ranch in Chappell Hill. I hadn't seen him in years, but I knew that he and Charlie were still good friends, and regularly kept in touch.

"He looked good," Charlie answered. "The ranch keeps him busy, and I haven't seen him so relaxed in years. He was askin' after _you_, you know. He still remembers you as a teenager. You should drive up there and visit him some time. It's not that far."

"Yeah, I'll have to do that some day," I murmured, looking down at my plate. I hadn't seen Aro since my mother's funeral when I was fifteen years old. I felt guilty that I hadn't kept in touch with him over the years. I knew that he had helped Charlie through a lot of grief after Mom had died.

Finally, brunch was over. Claire and I cleared the table, and began washing dishes. Edward tried to help again, but I gently shooed him out of the kitchen.

Charlie and Jake were by this time having a spirited conversation at the breakfast bar about the merits of charcoal grills versus gas grills.

"Charcoal's the only way to go," Charlie was saying, as Jake nodded his head in agreement. "And none of that grocery-store charcoal and lighter-fluid either. Makes everything taste like the inside of a gas tank. What you need is some good Cowboy Charcoal. Lights easy, burns slow, and no bad aftertaste."

"Gas grills are for wusses," Jake said. "Can you smoke with a gas grill? No. How are you supposed to make decent Texas barbecue or ribs without a smoker? And why are you gonna go and ruin a perfectly good steak by cooking it over a gas flame? Might as well stick it in a broiler pan in the oven at that point."

Edward watched their exchange, shaking his head in amusement. I could tell that he felt out of his element.

"I actually need to make a couple of phone calls," Edward said apologetically. "I haven't spoken to my P.A. today, and I promised my parents I would call them while I was here."

_What a considerate son._

"I need to go make a phone call too," Jake said loudly, standing up. "I need to touch base with Leah, and make sure she processed that paperwork yesterday."

He stepped out to the patio, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

Edward stared after him with an expression that resembled anger for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders and gave me a small smile before turning to go upstairs.

Claire finished washing the last pan and dried her hands on a dishtowel.

"All right, I'm out for a while too," she said. "I promised Quil I'd go over to his house and help him with his History project this afternoon."

"That's fine," I replied. "Just don't make it too late. You want to spend some time with Grandpa this afternoon, don't you? Oh, and remember not to mention you-know-who," I inclined my head toward the stairs.

"Please, Mom. Give me _some _credit," Claire huffed. She kissed Charlie on the cheek. "See you later, Grandpa."

Charlie and I were alone in the kitchen. I dried my hands slowly on the dishtowel as he cleared his throat.

I looked up to find him staring at me.

"More coffee, Dad?" I sighed, pouring myself another cup.

"No, I've had aplenty, darlin'," he responded. He was silent for a moment as I sat down on the barstool beside him.

"You been okay, Dad?" I asked him quietly.

I studied his profile, as I waited for him to answer. It had been three months since I had last seen him. The gray in his hair and moustache were more pronounced now. The lines around his eyes and mouth were more deeply etched than I remembered.

I felt a lump form in my throat. _Oh Daddy, you're getting old._

"I'm fine, Bells. It's just the job, you know? Every day I catch people trying to sneak over the border. Most of them are good, honest people, just tryin' to make a better life for themselves. I have to send them back over the border, knowing that I'll probably just be arresting them again next week."

He shrugged.

"That's what I signed on for, though, I guess. Then there are the drug-dealers. There's stuff going on in the Mexican border towns that would make your hair stand on end, Bells. Kidnappings and shootings, and severed heads being found in duffel bags by the side of the road …"

He trailed off quickly as he saw me blanch.

"But, I'm okay, honey. You know your old dad is tough. Mostly I just miss you and Claire something fierce."

He patted his stomach ruefully.

"And your good home cooking. There's only so many diner hamburgers and chicken-fried steaks a man can eat."

He cleared his throat gruffly again and searched my face.

"What about you, Bells? I've never seen you this jumpy and on edge. You looked like you were about to crawl clean outta your skin while we were eatin' breakfast."

_Oh damn. Trust Charlie, the former sheriff, to notice the little details._

Charlie squinted at me when I remained silent.

"You know I don't like to pry, but Jake been treatin' you alright?" he asked.

I forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Dad. Everything's the same as always. Why wouldn't it be?"

I gestured around me.

"I don't exactly have a hard life, you know. I take care of my family, and I guess I'm pretty good at it. I've been doing it a long time."

"But, are you _happy_?" Charlie asked quietly. "Aw, damn it, Bells. You know I'm not very good at this. I know you keep a lot bottled up inside you."

He laughed ruefully.

"I guess we're kinda alike that way, huh?" he said. "You're a tough one, too. Always have been. Takin' care of everyone around you, and never thinkin' of yourself."

"Take that young man, Edward, you've got stayin' with you," he continued. "It's real nice the way you've made him feel at home here."

I swallowed and looked away, not daring to meet his eyes.

Charlie was quiet for a moment, and I could feel him studying me.

"Just be careful, Bells," he said finally. "A lifetime of givin' without any getting' can take a toll on a person after a while."

His words rang in my head.

_I know you're right, Daddy. But what do you do when you know you'll never have a chance of getting what you really want?_

**EPOV**

_Well, this is officially going down as one of the strangest mornings of my life._

I shut my bedroom door behind me, and paced the room, running my hands through my hair.

_Let's see. I've had a gun pointed at my head, peeled potatoes, sat beside a woman who I'm finding harder and harder to resist, and found out more about the Department of Homeland Security than I thought I'd ever know._

I sat down at the desk and thought back to the events at brunch.

When we had sat down to the table, my heart had soared when I had realized that I was going to be sitting next to Bella. My happiness had been dampened, however, by the fact that Jake was sitting on my other side.

Despite my promise to myself not to get involved in the Black's personal lives, I could still barely look at him after the previous day's events. Jake's chauvinistic comments while I had been helping Bella in the kitchen had further angered me.

I had done my best to ignore him, and had tried to concentrate instead on the delicious food in front of me. Predictably, Bella had made that extremely difficult.

We had worked so well together in the kitchen, but when she sat down beside me at the table, she was nervous and jumpy again.

She had bumped my elbow accidentally while putting her napkin in her lap, and had immediately blushed and apologized. She had pushed her food around on her plate, and had done that nervous lip-biting thing that I found incredibly sexy and endearing.

When we had both reached for the salt at the same time, I had brushed her hand, and an involuntary thrill had run through me.

She had looked so beautiful, and had been sitting so close to me, that I hadn't been able to help but notice little details about her that had escaped my attention before.

The auburn streaks in her hair had shone in the sunlight that had been pouring through the window. I had noticed how tiny, and perfectly shell-like her ears were, and how little lines crinkled around her eyes when she smiled.

I had looked at the little gold crucifix hanging at her neck, and had watched, mesmerized, as I had realized that I could see the pulse beating at her throat.

Thankfully, Bella had snapped me out of my near-trance by handing me the jar of orange marmalade, and suggesting that I try some on my pancakes.

It had been truly fucking delicious.

All of the food had been amazing, for that matter. I hadn't been kidding when I had told Bella earlier that my wardrobe would probably need alterations when I returned to the set. I knew that my dietary habits usually left a lot to be desired while I was filming. I would forget to eat, eat fast food or grab something quick from the craft services table. Room service got really boring after a while.

Besides the fucking incredible pancakes, I had instantly fallen in love with the scrambled eggs that Bella had cooked. She had mixed cream cheese into the eggs while they were cooking, and I had never had them that way.

I had been moaning and humming as I ate, and Bella had looked genuinely pleased. To distract myself from her, I had finally struck up a conversation with the terrifying Agent Swan. I had come to find out, he wasn't such a bad bloke after all.

"So, Agent Swan, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get involved with the Border Patrol?" I had asked.

"Call me Charlie, son," Charlie had replied gruffly. "Well, I was a constable with the Harris County Sheriff's Department for almost twenty-five years. Then, 9/11 hit, and all hell broke loose."

Charlie had glanced at Bella as he had taken another swallow of coffee.

"Those were some rough days. Everyone in law enforcement felt pretty helpless. I know I did. Watching our brother officers die when those towers came down … that was pretty tough. When I heard that the Border Patrol was looking for new recruits to strengthen our borders, I knew what I had to do. Call it patriotism … I don't know. It just felt right."

Charlie had sighed, and studied his hands.

"I didn't have much holding me here anyway. Bells had been gone for years, and had her own life with her family. It was just me rattling around my house by myself. I wasn't a young 'un anymore, but they were lookin' for people with experience, and I had plenty of that. So, I up and moved to Del Rio, and I've been with the Border Patrol ever since."

I'd had to admire Charlie. It was obvious how devoted he was to Bella by the way he looked at her. He was clearly a very patriotic man with strong beliefs, though, and it was commendable that he believed so deeply in what he did.

The rest of breakfast had passed pleasantly, but afterwards, when Bella had adamantly refused to let me help her clean up, I had found myself at a loss for what to do.

Charlie and Jake had been engaged in some kind of debate about grilling, bantering back and forth with an easiness that bespoke of their years of camaraderie. I hadn't felt it was my place to just jump into the middle of their conversation, so I had excused myself to my room to make my phone calls.

When Jake had jumped up, announcing that he had to call Leah, it had taken everything in me not to punch him then and there. I had felt certain that his phone call would have little to do with business.

I sighed and looked down at my cell phone sitting on the desk.

_So much for not getting emotionally involved, Edward. Well done._

I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Well, hello handsome! How's my favorite client?" Alice asked perkily.

"Alice, I'm your _only_ client," I said, laughing.

"That makes you my favorite," she replied cheerfully.

"So, what's going on?" I asked. "Did something important come up that couldn't wait until Tuesday?"

Alice's tone changed suddenly.

"Damn. I really shouldn't have left you that message earlier. We should probably just wait and talk about this when you get back to Seattle."

I groaned.

"Not you too, Alice. Just spit it out already. What the fuck is going on up there?"

Alice hesitated, then I heard her sigh.

"All right. I really hate to tell you this over the phone, but I don't want you to be blindsided when you get back here."

I was becoming alarmed.

"Jesus, Alice! Just get on with it. Have I been sacked, or something? Do I need to start looking for another job?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that," Alice said hastily. "It's just that, well … Jane's moved all of her stuff out of your suite. She's got her own room down the hall from yours now. She's going to break up with you when you get back. Edward, I'm so sorry," Alice finished quietly.

_So, that's that._

I felt a flood of emotions run through me. Regret, anger, sadness and … relief. Yes, my overwhelming feeling was definitely one of relief.

"Edward, are you still there? Are you okay?" I heard Alice asking in my ear, as I remained silent.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Still here, love. Well, _that's_ certainly some news."

I laughed ruefully.

"I'm sure this won't make things awkward on the set _much_, from here on out," I said sarcastically.

"I have to say, you're taking this extremely well," Alice said. "You don't really seem all that surprised."

"What were you expecting? That I'd be off in a corner somewhere bawling my eyes out?" I replied. "Really, Alice, I'm fine. I was never under any illusions about my relationship with Jane. It was what it was. And I appreciate you telling me. You're a good friend."

I could almost hear Alice breathe a sigh of relief. We chatted for a few more minutes, and she briefed me on my schedule for the upcoming week.

After I hung up, I sat looking out of the window for several minutes. After my initial surge of relief, I felt strangely emotionless.

_I'm twenty-seven years bloody years old and still alone. Why is it that while most of my mates back in London are already married and starting families, or at the very least are in serious relationships, I'm still not capable of making it more than a couple of months with the same woman?_

I thought back to some of the previous women I had dated. I was certainly no Wilt Chamberlain, but from the time I had become sexually active at the age of seventeen, there had been a series of women who had come and gone. Some had been in "the business" like Jane. Others had been just regular girls back in England – the sister of a friend's friend, or someone who one of my mates had set me up with. Fewer still, had been random one-night stands. A chance encounter in a bar, a look, a touch, too much to drink, and then waking up the next morning in an unfamiliar flat.

It all seemed rather pointless in retrospect.

I sighed. I knew that I still had one phone call to make. I worked out the time difference in my head. It would be early evening in London now. With any luck, my father would be home from the hospital. It had been weeks since I had spoken with him.

The phone rang several times before my mother finally answered.

"Edward!" she exclaimed a little breathlessly. "It's so good to hear your voice. We've been so worried about you since you told me you were injured. Are you feeling better, darling? Where are you?"

"I'm still in Texas," I replied. "Please try not to worry, Mum. I told you, it's nothing. I'm fine, truly."

"Well, you don't _sound_ fine," Esme said doubtfully. "Is there something else I should know about?"

_My mother has always been entirely too perceptive._

"Nothing at all," I lied easily. "It's actually really relaxing down here. I've been getting plenty of rest, just like the doctor ordered."

"Are you eating enough?" Esme fretted. "I know how you get when you're under stress."

I groaned.

"Mum, I've been eating non-stop since I got here. Mrs. Black is a fantastic cook, and besides, there's not much else for me to do. I'm trying to keep a low profile, so I haven't really been out anywhere. I've been sitting by the pool, drinking Margaritas and eating. Period. I'll have to put in double-duty with my personal trainer when I get back to Seattle at the rate I'm going."

Esme laughed.

"I'm glad that Mrs. Black is taking such good care of you, dear," she said.

_I __wish__ Mrs. Black was taking care of me. But not in the way you're thinking of, Mum._

"Oh, wait a minute," Esme said suddenly. "Your father's right here and wants to talk to you."

I heard a scuffling sound as she handed the phone to my father.

"Hello, Son," said Carlisle in his rich, calm voice. "Mum tells me you're having a bit of a holiday at the moment. I trust you're feeling better?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just fine," I replied.

"When do you think you'll be able to come home for a visit?" Carlisle asked. "Your mum misses you terribly."

I closed my eyes briefly. _Please no guilt. Not right now._

"Probably not for a while, Dad. I have this film to finish, and then I have a media tour to go on for the movie I shot at the beginning of the year. I've already got another role lined up, and production on that begins in a few months. Then, there are all of the awards shows."

I heard Carlisle sigh at the other end of the phone.

"I'll sort something out," I said quickly. "I'm sure I can manage a trip to London in between, somehow. I'll sit down with my P.A., Alice, when I get back to Seattle and we'll make it work."

I talked to Carlisle for several more minutes. He filled me in on what had been happening with his work at University College Hospital, and we spoke briefly about some of my old mates who had been inquiring after me. Finally, he handed the phone back to Esme. After assuring her for what felt like the hundredth time that I was, indeed, alright, I promised to call again the following week, and hung up the phone.

_Right. Now what?_

I stared around the room. I had been awake since 4:00 a.m., and part of me was exhausted. At the same time, I was keyed-up from my phone calls.

I suddenly realized that it had been more than twenty-four hours since I'd taken any Vicodin. I stood and walked into the bathroom. No pain. Not even a twinge.

I picked up the brown bottle from its place on the counter and tossed it slowly from hand to hand, listening to the pills rattle around inside.

_So what if you're not in physical pain any more? You've had a hell of a day. One or two of these will help take the edge off, and you know it._

I thought about the afternoon that awaited me in the company of the Blacks and Agent Swan. I quickly tipped one of the pills into my hand and swallowed it down with water from the faucet.

I stared at myself in the mirror and ran my hands through my hair.

_Fuck me. I hope I can make it through the rest of this day._

I went slowly into the bedroom and stretched out on the bed. I picked up my iPod from the bedside table, slipped in the earbuds, and waited for the Vicodin to take effect.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

When I opened my eyes, the light had changed.

_Bloody hell. _I hadn't meant to doze off.

Thankfully, I had only been asleep for about two hours, and hadn't wasted the whole day.

I made my way unsteadily downstairs and into the living room. Bella was curled up in an armchair reading a book. She had kicked off her pumps, and her legs were folded underneath her. One hand rested on her chin.

She looked fucking adorable.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, my voice sounding too loud to me in the quiet room.

Bella jumped and almost dropped the book.

"Oh, Edward! You scared me. You're like a ghost."

She flushed and looked down at the floor.

"Claire's over at a friend's house, and Jake and Charlie went on a beer run. It's just you and me again, I'm afraid."

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

I sat in the armchair beside her.

"What are you reading?" I asked, reaching out and tilting the book in her hands toward me.

Bella tried to snatch the book out of my grasp, but before she could I caught a glimpse of the title, _Delta of Venus_ by Anaïs Nin.

_No fucking way. She's reading erotica?_

This woman was a mass of contradictions.

"Hmm. That's quite a good read, actually," I said mildly.

Bella blushed harder than ever.

"I just picked it up in _Long Lost Friends_ last week. It's not generally the kind of book I read, but I was looking for something different, and the shop owner recommended it."

I was completely at a loss for words.

Suddenly, a door slammed, and I heard heavy footfalls in the kitchen.

"We're back!" Jake called out. "Who wants beer?"

Bella jumped up and slipped her feet back into her shoes. She closed the book quickly, and slid it in between the other volumes on a high shelf of the bookcase.

Charlie stuck his head into the room.

"Ah, there you are, Edward. Why don't you come on outside with me and Jake for a spell? There's something I want to show you."

_As long as it doesn't involve you showing me the barrel of your gun again._

"Okay," I said dubiously, looking at Bella and raising my eyebrows.

She shrugged and smiled.

"Go ahead," she said, waving me toward the back door. "It's a male-bonding thing."

I followed Charlie onto the patio, with Jake bringing up the rear, carrying a six-pack of beer.

"Hey Edward, heads up!" Jake called from the doorway as I crossed the patio.

I turned and neatly caught the glass bottle of beer he flung at me, one handed, in mid-air.

"Good catch," Jake said admiringly, closing the distance between us and handing a bottle to Charlie.

_Yeah, that's me, you prick. Mr. 'Cat-Like Reflexes'._

I looked down at the yellow label as I twisted off the cap.

"_Shiner Bock_, huh? I don't believe I've ever had this," I said.

"Naw, you probably wouldn't have. It's _practically_ the state beer of Texas," Jake said proudly.

I took a pull from the bottle. It wasn't a _Guinness_, but it wasn't bad.

"So, what am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked, glancing around.

"This way," Charlie said, crooking his finger and grinning conspiratorially at me as he led the way around the side of the house.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned the corner.

_What the fuck __is__ that thing?_

A black behemoth of a barbecue grill stood on its own cement slab under the shade of a tall tree. It was the biggest grill I had ever seen. With its smoke stack and four wheels, it resembled a small locomotive.

Jake walked over to the thing, and caressed the lid, like he was making love to it.

"Meet _Big Nessie_," he sighed. "This is a custom built, Klose barbecue pit. Stainless steel, 20" by 50", two meat racks, built-in thermometer, attached smoker, _with_ the front and side wrap-around table."

"Wait, you fucking _named_ your grill?" I asked incredulously.

Charlie was trying not to laugh. I could see his moustache twitching.

"_What_?" Jake said, sounding hurt. "It's a Texas thing. You don't invest money in a piece of equipment this fine, without calling it _something_. It'd be bad luck, like a boat with no name."

_Yeah, but __Nessie__? That was just too fucking much._

"Let's crank this baby _up_," Jake said exuberantly, setting his bottle on the ground and taking a box of matches from his pocket. "I've got her all set up, and she's ready to go."

He lifted the grill's massive lid, struck a match and tossed it inside.

There was a loud _Whomph_, and a tower of flames rose high in the air, threatening to set the lower limbs of the overhanging tree on fire.

The three of us jumped back a good five feet.

"Now _that's_ a fire!" Jake yelled, grinning happily.

For a moment, Eddie Murphy's old comedy routine flashed through my head.

"Damn it, Jake, did you put lighter fluid in that thing?" Charlie yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Well, maybe just a little bit," Jake admitted, looking sheepish.

"Lord, son. Why'd you go and do that?" Charlie asked, shaking his head. "And after the discussion we had earlier, too. You're gonna need to let that burn down damn near forever before it'll be fit to cook on," he grumbled under his breath.

Charlie turned and stared at me suspiciously.

"You're not one of those New-Age, California vegetarians, are you, Edward?" he asked.

"No, sir. Definitely not," I said, smiling.

Predictably, dinner was another feast. After Claire arrived back home, everyone pitched in to prepare and cook the meal. There were foil-wrapped baked potatoes, corn cooked in the husk and smeared with chipotle-butter, salad, and the steaks and sausage that Charlie had brought. Jake and Charlie cooked everything on _Big Nessie_, whose raging inferno had subsided into hot, glowing embers.

We sat on the patio and ate in the gathering twilight. I looked around the table as I held an ear of corn in my hand. Everyone was talking and laughing, passing plates of food back and forth. Bella's face glowed in the light of the Citronella candles on the table. It was a perfect moment, and I wanted to remember it forever.

Later, we all sat in the living room drinking coffee, too stuffed for dessert. Charlie and Jake watched _ESPN_, and Claire got out a chessboard and shyly asked if I would fancy a game. I agreed, and discovered that she was a shockingly good player. She ended up soundly trouncing me.

Bella read in the armchair by the light of a lamp, glancing up at us from time to time, smiling. I noticed that she was no longer reading Nin, but had instead picked up Brontë.

As it began to get late, Charlie stood and stretched.

"Well, I reckon I'd best be hitting the road," he said. "I've got a long drive ahead of me."

Bella immediately laid her book aside and stood up.

"You're not driving all the way back to Del Rio, are you Dad? Why don't you spend the night?"

"Can't darlin'. I've got to work tomorrow, and anyhow I reckon you've got your hands full enough with one houseguest," Charlie said, inclining his head toward me.

"But I hate to think of you driving all night by yourself," Bella fretted.

"Pshaw. I'm used to it," Charlie replied. "Anyway, I don't go on duty until tomorrow afternoon. I'll have time for a catnap before I report in."

"Bye, Grandpa," Claire said, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. "I'll miss you."

"Jake," Charlie said gruffly, as Jake rose to shake his hand. "Take care of my girls."

He turned to me, and I rose also, taking his outstretched hand.

"It was good to meet you, Edward. You've got a good head on your shoulders, young man. Don't let Hollywood go a' changin' you."

"I won't, sir," I said, shaking his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Charlie turned back to Bella, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Remember what we talked about this morning," he murmured low against her forehead.

"I will, Dad," Bella replied softly. She broke the embrace and stared down at her feet, biting her lip. "Let me walk you out," she said after a moment.

As I watched them leave the room, I thought about what Charlie had said to me. It seemed like every day had brought changes lately.

Changing seemed to be inevitable.

**A/N: **

**So, what did you think of Charlie? I just LOVE him – reminds me of **_**my**_** dad in a lot of ways! Was having Jake name his grill **_**Big Nessie**_** totally evil?! Sorry, I just couldn't resist! Btw, she really **_**does**_** exist – for those of you interested in what she looks like, there's a link under my profile page!**

**Some changes in this chapter, obviously. Edward's now a "free man", and Bella is starting to realize that there's something missing from her life. How do you think it'll all pan out? Hit that button and leave me a review to let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10: Awakenings

**I think I'll skip my long, rambling intro this week, since this chapter is long enough as it is! This one contains lots of angst and lemons, so you know what that means – if you're underage, stop reading now!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 10: Awakenings **

**BPOV**

Monday started the same as always. The alarm woke me at 4:30 a.m. I slipped quietly out of bed and dressed quickly in my running clothes in the dark so as not to wake Jake. I ran for an hour on the deserted running trail around the lake. Occasionally, I passed another early-morning jogger, and we raised a hand in silent greeting to each other, never breaking our strides. Although the sun was just rising, the humidity was already high, and I could tell it was going to be another hot day.

By the time I got back home, Jake was already in the shower. I made coffee, and switched the television on low in the living room to watch the headlines and the weather forecast. As I had anticipated, the high temperature for the day was expected to reach 99 degrees.

Jake came downstairs at 6:15 a.m., briefcase in hand. He quickly drank a cup of coffee as he stood at the breakfast bar busily firing off messages from his BlackBerry. At 6:30 a.m., he kissed me on the cheek and left for work. Fifteen minutes later, Claire came downstairs dressed in her uniform. She rushed through a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and left in a whirlwind to pick up Quil for school.

I went upstairs to take a shower. I stared at myself in the mirror as the water heated up.

_Today may have started out the same as usual, but everything's changed._

I had been feeling anxious and restless since my conversation with Charlie the day before. My overly perceptive father had hit the nail on the head, as usual.

_A lifetime of giving without any getting can take a toll on a person after a while._

It was like his words had shaken me from a deep sleep. With that sudden flash of clarity, I had made a startling discovery; _I wasn't happy._

_But why?_

Everything was the same, yet I seemed to be viewing my life through new eyes. My complacency had suddenly changed to frustration, and as my mind swirled trying to pinpoint the catalyst for the change, I kept returning to one thought – _Edward._

_But why __him__? Why __now__?_

I stepped under the hot water and willed the spray to wash my turmoil away. My hands shook as I soaped my body and shaved my legs.

I felt sick from the intensity of my emotions.

_Just how long have I been wearing these blinders?_

From the time I had met Jake in high school, it seemed as though my life had been on a predetermined path. I had only ever belonged to one man, and that had been Jake. After getting pregnant with Claire, I had become even more boxed in. Somewhere along the way, I had lost my identity.

_I sold out,_ I thought miserably, as I slowly toweled myself dry.

_So, what are you going to do about it? _I asked my reflection silently in the steamy mirror.

"I don't know," I whispered to myself.

The only thing I knew with any certainty was that I enjoyed spending time with Edward.

_And I have the whole day alone with him._

A shiver of anticipation ran through me.

I dressed quickly, opting for a casual look as I remembered the projected high temperature for the day.

As I made my way downstairs, I could hear water running, and I knew that Edward was up. Butterflies erupted suddenly in my stomach.

I couldn't help laughing at myself.

_You're acting like a teenager, Bella._

_Damn right, I am, _my internal voice answered back. _And it feels pretty damn good._

I lit the burner under the teakettle on the stove, poured myself another cup of coffee, and slipped out the sliding glass doors to the patio.

I stood and sipped my coffee quietly as the morning slowly came to life around me. The sun shone brightly, the birds sang, and somewhere off in the distance I heard a lawnmower start up.

It wasn't long before I heard the door slide open behind me.

I closed my eyes briefly.

"Good morning," Edward said.

I slowly turned around and saw him smiling at me.

_God, he's beautiful._

His hair was wet, and his eyes were the color of green glass. He was wearing a pair of distressed blue jeans with a rip in one knee and a gray t-shirt.

He shook a cigarette out of the pack he was holding, lit it and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Good morning," I said quietly, my voice sounding strange to my ears.

Edward came to stand silently beside me, looking out over the pool. I studied his profile as he smoked. I noticed that his nose was slightly crooked, as if broken in some long-ago bar fight. The fingers holding his cigarette were long and tapered, and he ran his other hand absently through his hair.

My hand itched to reach out and smooth the unruly locks bronze locks from his forehead.

He turned his head suddenly and caught me staring at him.

"Bella, would you like a cigarette?" he asked in a bemused voice. "The way that you're eye-raping mine makes me think that you're a closet smoker."

I realized then that I really _did_ want a cigarette.

"You caught me," I mumbled, looking down. "I haven't really smoked much since high school, but I have one sometimes when I go on a 'ladies' night out' with my friend Angela."

Edward laughed.

"Live a little," he said, shaking another cigarette from the pack and holding it to my lips. "I promise I won't tell Jake."

I rolled my eyes and took the cigarette from him. He leaned in close with his lighter, and touched the flame to the tip. I noticed that his hand shook slightly.

I inhaled deeply, and promptly started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, laughing. "I guess it _has_ been a while, huh?"

"I'm fine," I said, taking another drag, and managing not to cough. "I'm just a little out of practice."

We were both silent for a moment.

"So," I said, trying desperately to think of something to say. "Yesterday was certainly _interesting_, wasn't it? I'm sorry, again, that Charlie tried to blow your head off."

"I actually really enjoyed meeting your father," Edward said sincerely.

"Yeah, he's a character, isn't he?" I replied. "But, his bark's usually worse than his bite."

"I can tell how much he cares for you … and Claire," Edward said softly.

Inexplicably, I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I know," I said finally, not meeting Edward's gaze. "I think he's mainly lonely, though, you know?"

I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye.

We stood quietly smoking for several minutes. Finally, I stubbed out my cigarette and sighed.

"How about some tea and breakfast?" I asked.

Edward groaned as we went back into the house.

"Tea sounds great, but can we just keep it something simple for breakfast? I'm sending up the white flag here, Bella. I don't know how much more I can eat."

I smiled at him. "Surrendering already, Edward? After only three days? I must be better than I thought!"

_Oh my God. Am I flirting with him? Wait, that sounded really bad._

"I mean, my cooking. My _cooking_ must be better than I thought," I amended quickly.

I looked away, certain that I was flushing every shade of red, but I couldn't resist sneaking a peek at Edward's face.

He was staring at me, with his head cocked slightly to one side, a smile playing at his lips. He seemed to be about to say something, but instead, he finally shrugged and grinned at me, flopping onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

Apparently, I had rendered Edward speechless.

**EPOV**

_Fuck me. Is Bella actually flirting with me?_

She seemed to be full of surprises today.

From the minute I had woken that morning, all I could think of was _her_. It hadn't escaped my attention that today was Monday. Jake would be at work, Claire would be at school, and I would have one last glorious day alone with Bella. I had no idea what we would do, but it would be enough for me just to spend time in her company.

I knew what I _wanted_ to do, with her and to her, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

_Get real, Edward. Married. Woman. End of discussion. No matter how I feel about Jake, she's with him, and she doesn't strike me as the type to be unfaithful. Besides, she hasn't shown any inkling of being interested in me in __that__ way._

Still, I had rushed through showering and shaving, anxious just to see her again.

When I had come downstairs into the quiet kitchen, my heart momentarily sank as I thought perhaps she had gone out somewhere. Then I had spotted her on the patio, with her back to me, and my spirits had soared.

When I had stepped outside and greeted her, she had turned around, and my breath had caught in my throat.

_She's so damned pretty._

She was wearing a flowing, calf-length, light blue peasant skirt and sandals. Her fitted, deep purple halter top tied around her neck, leaving her shoulders delightfully bare, and exposing more cleavage that I'd previously seen her show. Her long hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, and the chestnut locks cascaded down her back, almost to her waist. She wore only the barest hint of makeup, her lips and cheeks flushed pink.

She was breathtaking.

I had lit a cigarette and went to stand beside her, hardly daring to breathe. After a moment, it had registered that she was staring at me.

_Bloody hell. Did I miss a patch of shaving cream? Is my hair standing up?_

I had turned to look at her, and had realized that she seemed to be focused on the cigarette that I brought to my lips. I had jokingly offered her one, never thinking she'd accept.

It had shocked me when she did.

_I think I like this rebellious side of Bella._

As I had leaned in close to light her cigarette, her strawberries-and-flowers scent overwhelmed me, and it had been all I could do to stop my hands from shaking.

Of course, since she wasn't a regular smoker, Bella had started coughing right away. I couldn't help laughing a little. There was something so endearing, so _her_, about everything she did.

We had smoked and chatted for a few minutes. She had seemed to get upset when she had started talking about Charlie, and she had worried that he was lonely.

_Lonely, I could relate to._

I had nodded to show her that I understood.

Finally, she had suggested breakfast, and we had gone back inside. I honestly didn't think I could handle another big meal.

"I'm sending up the white flag here, Bella. I don't know how much more I can eat," I had said.

My chin had nearly landed on the floor at her reply.

"Surrendering already, Edward? After only three days? I must be better than I thought!"

I barely heard her as she stammered out an amendment to what she had just said. As I watched her flush, and look away, it was on the tip of my tongue to respond to her.

_Bella, I would gladly surrender to you, in every way possible. But, would you surrender to me?_

By some Herculean act of willpower, I was able to restrain myself, and sat down at the breakfast bar. Bella bustled around the kitchen making the tea and setting out bagels, jam and fruit for breakfast.

I thanked her as she handed me a cup of tea and slid onto the barstool beside me.

"So, I was thinking," Bella said, as she spread strawberry jam on half of a bagel, "we should get out of the house today. You've been cooped up here all weekend, and you haven't gotten to see anything of Houston. You must be bored stiff."

I watched, mesmerized, as she took a bite of the bagel. There was a smudge of strawberry jam on her cheek, at the corner of her mouth.

"I haven't been bored at all," I heard myself answer, as I stared at her lips. "It's been very restful, actually. Umm … you've got a little something …"

Before I could stop myself, I reached over and ran my thumb slowly over the smear of jam near her mouth.

Her chocolatey eyes widened.

"…right there," I finished, staring back at her.

_Strawberry. It had to be strawberry. Kill me now._

I longed to suck the jam from my thumb, to taste _her_, but I realized that I had probably already overstepped my bounds.

I quickly wiped my fingers on the paper napkin beside my plate.

"All gone," I said, smiling and reaching for a bagel. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, searching her face for any sign of distress.

She sat quietly staring at her plate, looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Err … I wouldn't mind getting out for a bit, though," I said hurriedly. "I just don't want to draw attention to myself."

Bella shook her head slightly, as if to clear it, then she raised her eyes to mine, a playful smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, Edward, I wasn't planning on parading you through downtown Houston with a sign around your neck reading 'I'm Edward Cullen. Come and get me'," she said.

I laughed outright. I didn't know what had gotten into Bella today, but I was thoroughly enjoying this side of her.

"I thought we could stay in the area," Bella continued, toying with a grape on her plate. "I could show you around the area where I grew up, and maybe we could stop in at that vintage bookstore I was telling you about. Or we could go to the park for a while. I don't know."

She eyed me mischievously again.

"It's not like anyone would be _expecting_ to see Edward Cullen wandering around the suburbs of Houston. I very much doubt that anyone would recognize you, no matter where we went. You can hide in plain sight."

_Hmm. I like the sound of that._

We finished breakfast, and after we cleaned up our few dishes, Bella excused herself to freshen up before we went out. I returned to my room briefly as well, picked up my sunglasses and wallet, and spent the next several minutes pacing and running my hands through my hair.

After checking my appearance for the third time in the bathroom mirror, I finally sighed and shook my head in disgust at my reflection.

_You're acting like a teenager about to go to your first high-school dance._

I squared my shoulders and went back downstairs.

Bella was waiting for me in the living room, her purse on her shoulder. She was staring absently down at a large straw cowboy hat that she was twirling in her hands. Her face lit up when I entered the room.

"There you are," she said, smiling. "I thought maybe you could use this to help you blend in. Your hair _is_ pretty identifiable, after all."

She came towards me and stopped directly in front of me. I held my breath while she paused for a moment, as if gathering her courage. Then, she stood on tip-toe and reached up one small, slightly trembling hand to push the hair back from my face, while placing the hat gently on my head.

I exhaled in a sigh, as I felt her fingers linger in my hair for a moment, smoothing the ends under the hat. Too soon, though, she snatched her hands away, and stepped back a pace, blushing and admiring her handiwork.

"There. Now with your sunglasses on, you'll look like any other shit-kicking Texan. Well, except for your shoes," she said dubiously, looking down at my feet. "I don't suppose you'd want to buy a pair of boots while you're here?"

_No way in hell I am buying a pair of cowboy boots._

"Um … I don't think so," I said thickly. I slid my sunglasses on so that hopefully Bella couldn't see the emotion that her touch had elicited.

"It's no big deal," Bella said, smiling. "It's just that most Texans own at least one pair of cowboy boots. It's like an unwritten law. I even have a pair, myself."

Unbidden, an image of Bella wearing boots, a cowboy hat, and nothing else, flashed into my mind. I stifled a groan.

"You look fine, though," Bella said hurriedly, misinterpreting my distress. "I mean, you look very handsome. I mean … why don't we just go now?"

I smiled at her flustered state as she led the way through the utility room into the garage.

_This is going to be an interesting day._

We settled into the leather seats of the SUV as Bella raised the garage door with the remote strapped to the sun visor. As she began backing into the driveway, I noticed her iPod in the docking station on her dashboard.

"Is it okay if I turn some music on?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella replied distractedly, her eyes focused on the rearview mirror.

I hit _Shuffle_ on the iPod, and suddenly _The Bad Touch_ by _Bloodhound Gang_ came blasting through the speakers.

Bella slammed on the brakes, throwing me forward against the seatbelt. Her cheeks were scarlet.

"Oh no!" she screeched, reaching for the iPod. "I didn't even realize that was on there! My friend Angela is always downloading music for me, and I never know what she's going to torture me with next."

Lightening fast, I reached out and snatched up the iPod before she could reach it.

"You've got me curious now, Bella," I said playfully, flipping through her music library. "I wonder what else is on here."

Bella buried her face in her hands. All I could see were her pink ears peeking out.

"I'm not responsible for most of what's on there, I'm warning you," I heard her mutter.

I scrolled quickly through the artists. There was everything from _Bloodhound Gang_ and _Lady Gaga_ to _Kings of Leon_, _Amy Winehouse_, _The Killers_ and … _Uncle Kracker_?

I could definitely tell which tracks Bella had chosen, and which had been downloaded by Angela.

Bella looked through her fingers at me, and I cocked an eyebrow at her as I replaced the iPod on the dash and selected a song.

"What? It's really bad, right? Angela has a twisted sense of humor sometimes," Bella said.

She relaxed visibly as the opening strains of _Smile_ came over the speakers. Bella put the car back in reverse and continued backing down the driveway.

"We will never speak of this," she intoned, glancing sideways at me.

I burst out laughing, and after a minute, Bella joined in.

"Your friend Angela sounds like an interesting character," I remarked.

"Oh, Angela's great," Bella replied. "We've been friends since … forever."

As we drove, Bella told me more about her friend; how they had met in Junior High and been inseparable even since. How Angela and her then-boyfriend, now-husband, Ben, had taken "Bella the loner" under their wings. How their closeness had earned them the nickname "The Three Musketeers", and how they had helped Bella through the grief of her mother's death.

Bella glossed quickly over the part concerning her mother, and began telling me about some of the humorous experiences she'd had more recently while working at Angela and Ben's veterinary practice.

The warm sun beat down through the sunroof, and wind rushed through the open windows as we drove, blowing little wisps of hair around Bella's face. She smiled and talked animatedly and unselfconsciously, one hand resting on her knee that was closest to me, while she drove with the other.

I had a strong, sudden urge to reach across the console between us and hold her hand.

_That would probably be inappropriate,_ I reminded myself.

Looking at our surroundings, I realized that we had entered a decidedly more blue-collar section of Houston. We passed several tattoo parlors and adult entertainment stores, and the shopping centers we drove past looked run-down and half-vacant.

"I want to show you something," Bella said suddenly, turning off the main road and into a housing subdivision.

This was no private, gated community, like where Bella lived. The small, one-story houses sat close together on tiny lots. Many of them looked in need of repair. As we drove through the quiet streets, I took in the overgrown lawns littered with children's toys and bicycles, the crooked metal mailboxes beside the road, and the pickup trucks and old cars that lined the streets and driveways.

Bella drove up in front of a non-descript, one-story brick house and put the SUV in park.

"This is where I grew up," Bella sighed, pointing at the house. "I lived here until I was eighteen, when I went away to college. Charlie sold the place about eight years ago when he moved to Del Rio."

The green shutters on the house were faded, and the lawn was a dead, brown color. A battered blue pickup truck sat in the driveway.

"It's less than ten miles from where I live now, but it might as well be a million," Bella said. She laughed ruefully. "God, I haven't been back here in years. I don't know why I brought you here today …," she trailed off.

Unable to stop myself any longer, I reached over and touched her hand.

"I'm glad you did," I said quietly.

We sat in silence looking at the house for several minutes, then Bella shook her head slightly. She removed her hand gently from mine, shifted the SUV back into drive, and pulled away from the curb.

Within minutes, we were back on the main road. We drove in silence, Bella's expression unreadable behind her dark glasses.

_I'd give anything to be able to read her mind and know what she's thinking right now._

We turned into a strip shopping center, and Bella parked in front of a small store with a sign that read _Long Lost Friends Books_ hanging above it.

I looked dubiously at her as she made to get out of the car.

"What?" Bella asked, obviously reading my pained expression. "It's fine, really. There's usually never anyone in here during the week." She gestured to the mostly vacant parking lot. "The owner, Emily, is really cool, too," Bella continued. "She lets me browse around for hours without bothering me. Come on."

A small, olive-skinned woman looked up from her post behind the counter as we entered the shop.

"Bella!" she said, smiling warmly at her. "Back so soon? Did you already finish that Nin book you bought last week?"

Bella blushed and looked at me.

"Um … no, I'm still working on it," Bella replied.

"Who's your friend?" Emily asked, looking curiously at me. I was suddenly very glad that I had left on my sunglasses and hat.

"Oh, just a family friend visiting from out of town," Bella responded quickly. "Is it okay if we look around for a while?"

"Knock yourself out, honey," Emily said, gesturing to the empty store and laughing. "You can see business is booming, as usual."

I followed Bella into the maze of tall bookshelves. It was cool and dim between the stacks, and quiet as a library. The different sections and genres were labeled with small, handwritten signs. The smell of old paper was heavy in the air.

Bella paused in front of a display set up in front of the _Young Adult_ section. The three _Zombie Killer_ books were propped up on a small, rickety table next to a selection of _Harry Potter_ hardcovers.

"Something tells me you've read _those_," Bella whispered, pointing to the _Zombie Killer_ books and giggling.

"Occupational hazard," I whispered back, rolling my eyes.

"I've read them too," Bella confessed. "Claire got me hooked on them. And the _Harry Potter_ series," she said, gesturing to the adjoining display.

"I quite liked those, myself," I said mildly. "Especially, _The Goblet of Fire_."

Bella smiled, and we continued further into the maze of books. For such a small space, I was astonished by the sheer number of volumes. The stacks twisted through the store and seemed to go on forever.

Bella came to a stop in front of a section titled _First Editions and Rare Books_. She sighed. "This is where I usually spend most of my time."

Her voice was hushed and reverent as she reached out her hand towards the volumes, her fingertips hovering inches from the spines.

"I can hardly bring myself to touch some of these," she said quietly. "They seem so fragile, and so full of history. It's like every book has two stories; the story written on its pages, and the story of where it's been and who it used to belong to."

With effort, I dragged my eyes away from her radiant face and quickly skimmed through the titles. It was an impressive collection. I spotted a translation of poems by _Federico García Lorca_, and pulled the slim volume gently from the shelf.

I flipped through the fragile pages slowly.

"_Green, how I want you green._

_Green wind. Green branches._

_The ship out on the sea_

_and the horse on the mountain._

_With the shade around her waist_

_she dreams on her balcony,_

_green flesh, her hair green,_

_with eyes of cold silver._

_Green, how I want you green …"_

"That's beautiful," Bella murmured beside me.

I looked up and met her shining eyes. I hadn't even realized that I had spoken the words aloud.

I felt myself drowning in the depths of her eyes. _Was it the poem that made her react this way, or something else?_

I hardly dared to hope.

We wandered around the shop for a little while longer, and I ended up buying the book of poems on our way out. Emily was gracious enough to ignore the fact that I kept my sunglasses on for the entire transaction.

"Don't be a stranger," she playfully admonished Bella as we left. "Y'all come back soon, now, ya hear?"

When we got back in the SUV, I was astonished to discover that it was already almost noon.

"Are you getting hungry?" Bella asked, as she pulled out into lunch-hour traffic on Highway 6.

I was surprised to discover that I actually was.

"I know this great place not far from here," Bella said. "It's just a little taco truck, but it has some of the best, freshest Mexican food around here. Are you game?"

I nodded.

A few minutes later, Bella turned into the parking lot of a do-it-yourself carwash. Parked in the adjoining lot was a converted school bus, painted bright blue. _Tacos El Norteño_ was lettered in orange above the windshield. One entire side of the bus was taken up by a large take-out window. There was an open, white lawn tent off to one side that shaded two picnic tables. The tables were already mostly filled with day-laborers and lawn-care workers. There was a short line at the take-out window.

"Bella, this is incredible. I've never seen anything like it," I laughed, as we got out of the SUV and approached the bus.

Bella shrugged, and smiled shyly at me.

"I've been coming here for years," she said as we took our places in line. "I guess it's kind of nostalgic for me."

I suddenly noticed that a group of men at one of the tables had stopped eating, and were staring at Bella. One of the men said something low in Spanish to his friends, and they started laughing.

I felt a growl rise in my chest, as I lowered my sunglasses and turned the full force of my glare on the men. They abruptly stopped laughing and became very interested in their lunches again.

I felt Bella nudge me gently. It was almost our turn to order.

"What do you feel like eating?" Bella asked.

I scanned the menu. It was entirely in Spanish.

"I have no idea what any of that is," I laughed. "Why don't you just order me what you usually get? I trust you."

Bella grinned at me. "I'll go easy on you, since it's your first time. I think we'll bypass the _tripa_ for now. Not everyone's a fan of cow stomach."

I shuddered.

"It's an acquired taste," Bella laughed. She stepped up to the window and placed her order in Spanish with the two smiling, young Hispanic men inside. Through the window I caught a glimpse of a large, stainless-steel commercial refrigerator and a gleaming flat-top grill. I gave a low whistle.

"That's an impressive set-up," I said quietly, as we moved off to the side to wait for our food. I watched as the men worked quickly and efficiently in the confined space, somehow managing to never get in each other's way.

My gaze wandered to the other patrons waiting in line to place their orders. There were two young women dressed in tank tops, pajama bottoms and fuzzy slippers talking to each other while texting on their cell phones. I nudged Bella.

"Those women are in their pajamas," I murmured, inclining my head slightly towards them.

"Oh, that's pretty normal," Bella smiled. "People go everywhere in their pajamas down here, it seems. To the grocery store, to the movies, to dinner. It's a Houston thing, I guess."

I shook my head in wonder. It seemed I still had a lot to learn about this city and its enigmatic inhabitants.

One of the young men inside the bus called to Bella and gestured her over. Our food was ready. Before Bella could reach for her purse, I had my wallet out and was paying the man.

"Hey," she said indignantly, as I took the white paper bag and two glass bottles of Coke that were handed through the window. "This was supposed to be _my_ treat!"

I shrugged and grinned at her. "Call me old-fashioned, but a man should always pay for a beautiful woman's lunch."

_Oh shit. Did I really just say that out loud?_

At least Bella didn't seem to mind. She blushed, of course, but I knew by now that she seemed to blush at everything.

Bella scanned the crowded picnic tables, and then turned to me.

"How do you feel about a picnic in the park," she asked. "It's getting pretty crowded here, and the park's just a few minutes away."

"Sounds good to me," I replied. In truth, all of the people around us were starting to make me antsy. Everyone had ignored me for the most part so far, but, _you never know._

Minutes later, we were back in traffic, and Bella turned onto a street marked _Clay Road_. We drove past a golf course, and Bella turned at a side road marked with a small sign that read _Welcome To Bear Creek Park_. We passed a few die-hard joggers braving the midday heat, but the park seemed mostly deserted.

Bella parked the SUV by the side of the road and pointed to a lone picnic table under a large, shady tree.

"How about there?" she asked.

I nodded in agreement, and as we got out of the car, I took in our surroundings. There were several large, white, flying-saucer-shaped covered pavilions off in the distance, and a few deserted picnic tables scattered around us. Far away, I could make out the colorful shapes of a playground, and the faint squeals of children playing carried on the light summer breeze. Otherwise, it was completely quiet, and we were completely alone.

We sat across from each other at the picnic table, and Bella started unpacking the paper bag.

"These are soft corn tacos filled with grilled beef and cilantro," Bella said, handing me a paper-wrapped cylinder of food. She took two cut limes out of the bag and handed me one. "Make sure that you squeeze some lime juice on the meat before you eat it. It's divine. Oh, and you should try the tomatillo sauce too. They make it fresh every day." She handed me a small plastic cup of bright green liquid. "Go easy on it, though," she warned, smiling at me. "It's pretty hot."

I did as she instructed, and hummed with pleasure as I took a bite.

"Wow, that's really amazing," I said, taking a swallow of Coke. "Now I see why that place is so popular. I never would have thought food this good could come out of an old school bus."

Bella shrugged. "It's nothing fancy, I know, but it _is_ good." She looked down, toying with her food. "I guess you're probably used to eating all kinds of gourmet food in four-star restaurants, though. This probably seems pretty uninspired by comparison."

I rolled my eyes. "The one thing you should know about me, Bella, is that I really hate all of that pretentious shit. I'm just a regular bloke from London, at heart. I'd rather have a pint down at the local pub with my mates than be sipping champagne in Beverly Hills."

I sighed. "It's experiences like this that I miss the most, you know? So much of what I have to do now is for appearances' sake. Sometimes it feels like the studio completely controls my life. The obligatory cocktails with studio executives, the celebrity parties; all of that just isn't my scene."

I glanced up at Bella, who was staring at me intently.

"I guess I know what you mean," she said quietly. "It's not completely the same, but I feel that way about _my_ life sometimes, too. You saw where I grew up. I come from a working-class background. This life that I have now seems surreal. In some ways, I miss how simple things used to be, but after Mom died …"

She stopped abruptly.

"Tell me about your mother," I encouraged her gently. "I don't want to pry or upset you, but you've mentioned her a couple of times, and it's obvious how much she meant to you. You must have been awfully young when she died."

Bella sighed. "Renee, my mom, always seemed so invincible. She was always so strong, and happy and full of life. I'm sure that I romanticize her now that she's gone, but that's how I remember her."

She stared off into the distance, over my shoulder towards the playground.

"She taught middle school P.E.," Bella continued quietly. "Even though she worked, she somehow always managed to be there for me. Charlie adored her, and she adored him. We didn't have much money, but life was pretty good. Then, one day, she found the lump in her breast. Stage two, the doctors said. Perfectly survivable with surgery and chemotherapy. So, she lost her breast, and she lost her hair, but somehow she managed to stay positive through it all. She was in remission for a year, and then it came back. The fucking cancer came back."

Bella convulsively clenched her fists on the wooden picnic table. Instinctively, I reached out and covered her hands with mine.

"So, they took her other breast," Bella went on, "and there was more chemo and radiation. She lost her hair all over again, and the radiation burned her body. She fought so hard. She wasn't ready to leave. But in the end, we had to bring her home from the hospital, call in hospice, and just wait for her to die."

A single tear rolled down Bella's cheek. "She died at home, almost two years to the day after she got the initial diagnosis. My strong, beautiful mother died bald and weighing no more than seventy pounds. Gone at forty. I was fifteen. Charlie went all to pieces. I mean, outwardly, he seemed fine. Everyone commented on how well he was taking it, but emotionally, he just shut down. I guess only me and Aro knew how bad off he really was."

I squeezed Bella's hands gently, and her eyes focused on me again, as if suddenly remembering that I was still there.

"It was like Charlie was on autopilot for that whole first year after Renee died," Bella said. "He went to work, he came home, he went to sleep, and every day he got up and did it all over again. He didn't answer the phone, read the mail, pay bills, go to the store; nothing. Finally, I started forging his name on checks just to pay the bills. Angela's mother would drive me to the grocery store and buy us food just so I'd have something to cook."

My heart clenched at the thought of the heavy burden that had been placed on Bella at such a young age.

_No wonder she's so good at taking care of everyone else. She's been doing it practically her whole life._

"Eventually, things got a little better," Bella continued, "but Charlie was never really the same. I had met Jake by then, and I guess I tried to avoid being home as much as possible. Charlie never said anything. I guess he felt guilty because I'd had to take care of everything for two years. Then I went away to college with Jake, and you know the rest."

We sat quietly for several minutes. Bella looked completely spent. I traced circles with my thumbs across the backs of her hands that I still held in mine. She made no move to pull them away.

"Anyway, it was all a long time ago," Bella said finally, gently withdrawing her hands from mine. "I'm sorry that I burdened you with that. It just seems like the closer that I get to forty myself, the more I think about her."

I pulled out my cigarettes, lit one, and handed it to Bella. Her hand was shaking badly as she raised it to her lips. As I lit my own, I couldn't help feeling a small thrill at the thought that her lips were now on the same filter that I had just had in my mouth.

"Bella, it means a lot to me that you told me about Renee," I said quietly. "I can see now where you get your strength from. She must have been an amazing woman."

We smoked quietly for a few minutes. A long tendril of hair had come loose from Bella's ponytail, framing her face. I reached slowly across the table, and tucked the strand behind her ear. She smiled tentatively at me.

The breeze had died, and the full heat of the day pressed down on us oppressively. I felt my t-shirt sticking to my shoulders, and I could see little beads of sweat pooling in Bella's collarbones.

"Let's go home and get in the pool," Bella suggested quietly.

I felt my mouth go dry. _God help me._

**BPOV**

Edward was quiet on the drive home.

_I probably shouldn't have laid all of that heavy shit about Renee on him. Nice going, Bella. Way to ruin a perfect day._

Even as I thought it, though, I knew it wasn't true. It was just force of habit on my part after years of self-censoring and self-doubt. Edward had been nothing but kind and supportive, and the silence in the car wasn't awkward – it was comfortable.

I still felt a little dizzy being in his presence. He had accepted me for who I was from the beginning. He had seen through my carefully constructed façade right away … and he liked me for who I was. I felt like I could really be myself around him, and I could tell him anything.

I realized that what I had said to Emily in the bookstore was true; he was my friend. Edward was my _friend_. I felt almost giddy with the realization.

_Oh, Edward. Why couldn't we have met when I was seventeen? My life would be completely different now. Oh, wait. You would have been only __seven__ then. Pedophile __much__, Bella?!_

I couldn't help giggling at the absurdity of it all. He really was _so_ much younger than me, when I looked at it that way.

Edward glanced at me curiously from the passenger seat.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

_Great. He probably thinks I'm bipolar now. One minute, I'm crying in the park; the next minute, I'm giggling like a lunatic in the car._

"Nothing, really," I said, smiling at him. "Just thinking about how ironic life is sometimes."

Edward didn't ask me to elaborate. He smiled back at me, and then turned to look out the window at the passing scenery.

When we arrived home, I pulled the SUV into the garage, then tossed a beach towel at Edward from the clean stack on our way through the utility room into the house.

"I'll meet you down by the pool in a few minutes," I said to him. "It looks like you're going to get some use out of those new swim trunks after all."

Edward tucked the beach towel under one arm, and took the stairs to the second floor two at a time. I followed closely at his heels, resisting the urge to yell "Race ya!" as I went.

Up in my room, I quickly scanned the contents of my "swimsuit drawer". I certainly had no shortage to choose from. With the amount of time I spent in the pool, I inevitably had to buy at least three new bathing suits every summer.

_But what would be appropriate to wear in front of Edward?_

My one-piece racing suit was too utilitarian. It was plain navy blue, and I used it to swim laps in. My black, halter-style tankini was nice, but I always felt a little matronly in it.

My eyes fell on my newest acquisition, and emerald green string bikini that I had bought on a whim. On the only occasion I had worn it, I had been alone. I doubted that Jake even knew I owned it. It really was little more than a few pieces of outrageously expensive fabric held together with string, but I knew it looked good on me, and I wanted to wear it. I wanted to wear it for _him_.

_What are you doing?_ I silently asked my reflection as I donned the bikini in front of the full-length mirror. For once, my inner voice didn't respond. She must have been as confused as I was.

I slipped a sheer, white sundress on over the bathing suit, grabbed my towel and a bottle of sunscreen from the bathroom counter, and went downstairs before I could lose my nerve.

Edward was already reclining on a chaise-lounge in the sun, smoking, when I stepped outside. I stifled a gasp at the sight of him.

He looked like a young, half-naked Greek god, and his pale skin almost sparkled in the sun. The loose, blue swim trunks hung low on his hips. I could make out his toned abdominal muscles and the golden hair that trailed from his navel to the waistband of his trunks. His upper body was muscular and toned, without being bulky; his biceps firm and his arms sinewy.

_There's a reason why this man's an actor. He's perfect._

Edward sat up when he saw me, running a hand through his coppery hair.

"I brought you this," I said as I walked toward him, holding out the bottle of sunscreen, and trying to keep the tremor out of my voice. "The sun here's pretty brutal. You'll be burnt to a crisp in no time without proper protection."

"Thanks," he murmured, taking the bottle from me, and looking down.

I turned my back briefly to him, as I spread my towel the chaise-lounge next to him. Then I slipped out of my sandals, and taking a deep breath, pulled the sundress over my head, draping it over the end of the chair.

When I turned around to face Edward, he had paused in the middle of applying the lotion to his arms. He was perfectly still, like a statue caught mid-pose. And he was staring at me.

"I, um … I could help you put that on your back … if you like," I stammered.

"Uh … please," Edward replied, sounding as surprised as I felt.

_Please. He actually said please!_

I took the bottle of sunscreen from him with trembling hands.

"Should I stand up? Or …," Edward trailed off as I quickly straddled the chaise-lounge and sat down behind him.

_Don't think. Don't think, or you're never going to be able to do this._

I squirted some of the lotion into my hands, rubbed them together for a moment, and then tentatively placed my hands on his shoulders.

Edward's muscles were rock-hard with tension, and he shuddered as my hands began moving in small circles down his back. I froze.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. _Too much, Bella. You crossed the line. Oh, damn. Damn._

"Nothing," Edward replied, chuckling slightly. "That stuff's just bloody cold!"

"Oh," I said in a small voice. His shoulders seemed to relax as I quickly applied the rest of the sunscreen. When I made to get up, Edward turned around quickly and grabbed my arm.

"Uh, uh. Not so fast," he said, grinning at me. "It's your turn now. Turn around."

I had lost the ability to speak. I slowly turned my back to Edward, and he straddled the chair behind _me_ this time. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for his touch. Then I felt his fingers gently caress my shoulders, and I shivered uncontrollably.

"I told you it was cold," Edward chuckled.

The sunscreen wasn't cold; it was Edward's touch that had made me tremble. He wasn't merely spreading the lotion across my back; he was massaging my shoulders. He ran his hands lightly up and down my arms, then he paused and I felt his hands tentatively skim the small of my back.

Alarm bells were going off in my head, and I felt dizzy with a sudden rush of conflicting emotions. I looked down at my hands, and the sun glinted off my gold wedding band. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and stood suddenly.

"That should be fine," I said brightly, picking up the bottle and squeezing more lotion into my hands. "I think I can reach everyplace else."

I quickly smoothed sunscreen on my legs and walked to the shallow end of the pool.

"Come on," I called to Edward over my shoulder, as I descended the cement steps into the water. "It's nice and cool."

I ducked down and swam a short distance underwater. Then I surfaced and turned to look at Edward. His long, lean frame rose from the chair, and he stretched, removing his sunglasses and tossing them aside. I watched him as he walked around to the deep end. He paused for a moment, looking at me, then he dove in.

Edward swam toward me underwater. As he drew closer, I could see that his eyes were shut. I was so transfixed, that I didn't get out of the way in time, and Edward crashed into my legs.

For a moment he remained under the water as if stunned, level with my thighs, then he suddenly shot to the surface inches from me, causing me to lose my balance.

"Oh!" I gasped, as Edward grasped my waist with both hands to steady me, and my arms instinctively wend around his neck to keep from toppling backward.

It was suddenly very quiet.

I could hear Edward panting slightly, but all other sounds were drowned out by the pounding of my heart and the sound of rushing blood in my ears.

Edward's face was inches from mine, water droplets beaded in his hair and dripping from his nose and perfect lips. His golden lashes were wet, and his stunning eyes were riveted to mine. Slowly, his gaze traveled to my mouth and then back to my eyes again.

I realized at that moment that I wanted to kiss him.

"Sorry," he murmured, tightening his grip on my waist. "I didn't see you there."

"'S'okay," I whispered back, my eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "It's my fault. I should have gotten out of the way."

"Shh," Edward shushed me gently.

I opened my eyes, and nervously licked water from my lips.

"Why do you always do that?" Edward asked quietly, skimming his hands gently up my sides.

"Hmm?" I couldn't even form a coherent question as I began to tremble.

"That self-blame thing. The 'it's my fault' apologies, when there are clearly two people involved here."

My heart thundered so loudly, I was sure that Edward could hear it.

_Am I imagining this? Is he saying what I think he's saying? Are we 'involved' as more than just friends?_

I laughed weakly, and removed my arms from around his neck, forcing myself to step back a pace.

"I just meant, I'm usually such a terrible klutz. You haven't known me very long, but if you did, you'd know that stuff like this happens to me all the time. I bang into things. I drop stuff. I've even twisted an ankle running a few times. Thank you for saving me from a dunking, though. No harm, no foul."

_You're babbling, Bella._

Edward looked slightly puzzled as I backed up another pace, breaking his grip on my waist.

"I'm just going to … um … run inside for a minute and get us some water," I said, as I continued backing toward the pool's steps.

I turned and almost tripped getting out. I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around me, and fled toward the house without looking back.

The shock of the cool air conditioning in the kitchen caused my skin to erupt in goose bumps. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, breathing hard.

_What the hell was __that__?_

Whatever it was, I had enjoyed it entirely too much.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella's retreating form as she went into the house. I groaned, and slowly submerged myself in the water, sinking down until the water closed over my head.

I swam to the far end of the pool and hoisted myself out, running my hands through my hair as I padded back to my chair. I flung myself down on my stomach, resting my forehead on my arms. My head was spinning, and my body burned with desire.

When Bella had come out to the pool, looking like an angel in her gauzy white sundress, her swimsuit peeking from beneath, I had known I was done for. Then, she had taken the dress off, and I had seen her glorious body for the first time. She was as beautiful as I had imagined she would be.

I had been taken aback, to say the least, by Bella's offer to apply sunscreen to my back. She had shocked me further when she had straddled the chair behind me. I had become instantly hard the minute her hands touched my skin. I had realized then that I didn't want to fight my attraction to her any more.

When Bella had agreed to let me reciprocate with the lotion, it was all I could do not to ravish her right there on the chaise-lounge. Her skin had felt like heaven under my hands; soft and smooth and warm. She had trembled, and as my hands had skimmed over her shoulders and down her arms, I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her exposed neck.

Then, she had jumped up abruptly, and was in the water in a flash, calling me to join her. I had waited as long as possible to stand up, willing my erection to go down. I had hoped that the cool water would help in _that_ department.

When I had dived into the water, I had closed my eyes against the sting of chlorine, and had swum in Bella's direction. With my eyes shut, I had inadvertently collided with her legs. My eyes had flown open on impact, my face level with the green triangle of her bikini bottom. The skimpy fabric had molded wetly to her body, and I had been able to make out the contours of her sex.

I had shot up out of the water a little too fast, almost sending Bella under in the process. I had instinctively grabbed her waist, and her arms had flow around her my neck. Then time had seemed to stop.

I had been inches from her face, and the air around us had seemed to crackle with electricity. Bella's face and hair had been wet and dripping. She had gone white as paper, and had been shaking all over. Her whole face had been transfigured, her eyes round and bright; beautiful in a blaze of silence.

I had apologized for crashing into her, and of course, Bella had apologized back, as she was wont to do. For a split second, I had been certain that we would kiss, but then the moment had passed, and she had backed away. She had practically bolted for the house, leaving me wondering, yet again, if I had finally crossed some unspoken line.

I beat my forehead lightly against my folded arms.

_Idiot. Idiot! You just spent an incredible day with an incredible woman. The first woman in ages who you've been able to talk to – __really__ talk to. And you had to fuck it up by thinking with your dick._

But surely there had been signs all day, hadn't there? I couldn't have been imagining it – the little flirtations, the touches, the furtive glances.

_That swimsuit._

I groaned again. Just because Bella had been half-naked in front of me, how could I automatically assume that she wanted me in the same way that I wanted her? It didn't fit with what I knew about Bella. I knew she would always be true to Jake. Having a tryst just wasn't even on her radar.

Still, I couldn't help replaying the day's images of Bella in my mind. The wide-eyed way she had looked at me that morning as I had wiped jam from her mouth; the way she had reacted when I had read the poem aloud in the bookstore; the strand of hair that had slipped from her ponytail at the park; the way her skin had felt under my hands as I put lotion on her back; the way she had trembled in my arms in the pool …

I wasn't sure how long I remained laying face-down on the chaise-lounge. I jumped slightly when Bella set a bottle of water down on the table beside me.

I rolled over stiffly and sat up. Bella had changed back into her skirt and halter top, and she had dried her hair.

"Claire's home from school," Bella said quietly. "You might want to get out of the sun soon. Your back is getting sunburned, even with the sunscreen. If you get in a shower right away, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Edward?" Bella said shyly, looking down. "I enjoyed spending time with you today. I had a really nice time."

She met my eyes. Then, she turned quickly and walked back to the house before I had a chance to respond.

I returned to my room where I showered, wincing as the water hit my back and neck.

_Damn. I really am sunburned. Fuck you, pasty skin._

I knew I would catch hell from the makeup department when I returned to the set the next day, but I didn't really care. What bothered me more than anything was the fact that I would be leaving Houston in the morning.

_Where had the time gone?_

**~~~~…~~~~**

My last dinner with the Blacks passed uneventfully enough. After dinner, we sat in the living room together. Jake dozed on the couch, and Bella sat beside him, knitting. I found it oddly endearing that she knitted. It was just another piece of the puzzle that was Bella. The more little details I found out about her, the more I wanted to know.

Claire lay sprawled on the rug in front of the television, doing homework and laughing at a sitcom. I stared unseeing at the pages of the book of poetry that I had bought that day.

It was all such a scene of perfect domestic bliss. As I struggled with my inner turmoil, I snuck little glances at Bella. Several times she met my gaze and smiled, but otherwise she seemed to be completely unaffected by the day's events.

"Damn," Bella sighed under her breath. She began ripping out all of the stitches she had just spent the last hour knitting. "I must have miscounted somewhere along the way. I don't know where my mind is tonight."

Her eyes met mine.

_Or, maybe she was affected after all._

The hour grew late, and the local news came on the TV. Jake snored quietly on the couch.

"Claire, it's ten o'clock. You have school tomorrow," Bella admonished gently.

I rose to my feet as Claire began gathering her school books.

"I guess I'll turn in too," I said. "I've got an early flight tomorrow."

Part of me hated to go upstairs. I wanted to spend as much time as I had left with Bella.

Back in my room, I set the alarm on my phone for 5:00 a.m. I knew that Bella would be up early jogging, and that Jake and Claire would be leaving at some point for work and school. With luck, I would have a last couple of precious hours alone with Bella before leaving for the airport.

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, when a quiet knock sounded at my door. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms over my boxer shorts, and opened the door.

It was Claire.

She had changed for bed, and was wearing a skimpy tank-top with a tiny pair of cotton shorts. She had a magazine and a stack of books under one arm.

"Hi, Edward," she said, a little breathlessly. "I know it's late, but I didn't know if I'd get a chance to see you in the morning, and, well … there's something I wanted to ask you. Can I come in?"

"Um … sure," I replied, standing aside so that she could pass into the room. I purposely left the door open.

I didn't know what Claire wanted, but I wasn't taking any chances. I certainly didn't want to give her or her parents the wrong idea. The last thing I needed was to become acquainted with a Texas jail cell.

Claire sat on the edge of the bed, and I perched tensely on the edge of the writing desk, my arms folded, waiting for her to speak.

_Please don't let this turn into a situation that's going to be uncomfortable for both of us._

Claire finally looked up at me and smiled shyly. "I know this is all kinds of cheesy, and I hope you don't think I'm just another crazed fangirl, but … would you mind signing these for me?"

She held out the magazine, with my photo on the cover, and the three _Zombie Killer_ books. I almost slumped with relief.

"Of course. No problem," I said, smiling at her and reaching for a pen on the desk. "It's the least I can do after how hospitable you've all been to me these last few days."

"Do you think you'll come back?" Claire asked curiously, as I signed and dedicated the items.

"I'd really like to, Claire," I sighed, "but my work schedule is going to be pretty frantic for a while, I'm afraid. Besides," I added, "I'd hate to impose on your family."

"Are you kidding?" Claire replied. "Dad says your welcome to come back any time, and I can tell that Mom really likes you too."

_And I like your mother too, Claire. More than you know._

Aloud, I said, "Thanks, Claire, I appreciate the offer. I _will_ try to come back, I promise."

Claire smiled happily, and practically squealed when I handed her back the signed books and magazine.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she said excitedly, jumping off the bed. Then her face fell momentarily. "I just wish I could tell some of my friends that I got to meet you. But, then you probably couldn't come back, huh? So, I guess it's cool."

She gave me a little wave as she headed for the door.

"I hope I get to see you in the morning, Edward. Thanks again."

I closed the door behind her with a sigh of relief.

_Thank God all she wanted were some autographs. That could have ended badly._

I stripped down to my boxers again, checked my phone to make sure the alarm was on, and turned out the lamp. I settled between the cool sheets, and felt myself begin to drift off at once.

A hesitant knock at the door jolted me awake. I considered ignoring it, and pretending that I was asleep, but the knock sounded softly again.

I got out of bed with a groan, not bothering to turn on the lamp or get redressed. I prayed that Claire had just forgotten something, and that it wasn't Jake coming to investigate what his daughter had been doing in my room.

I opened the door a crack and peeked out into the dim hallway.

It was Bella.

I opened the door wider, forgetting that I was wearing only boxer shorts.

"Bella," I said, "what …?" My question died in my throat.

Her hair was down, and she was wearing only a sheer black nightie that ended mid-thigh. I could make out her bare breasts under the flimsy material and a tiny pair of panties.

"Shh," Bella whispered, laying a finger gently on my lips. "Everyone's asleep. Are you going to let me in?"

I glanced furtively up and down the hall, then I grasped Bella's hand, and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her.

Bella leaned her back against the door and gazed at me. The room was lit only by the moonlight streaming through the window, but I could see her with perfect clarity, and I knew that she could see me.

My dick strained uncomfortably against the thin fabric of my boxers as I looked at her, and as Bella's eyes traveled slowly down my body, she smiled.

She came towards me and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"There's something I've been wanting to do all day," she whispered. She twined her fingers in my hair and pulled my head down towards her.

I was lost as soon as her lips touched mine. A kind of electrical current surged between us, and I wrapped my arms around her to keep my legs from buckling.

Her lips were soft and gentle as they moved over mine, tentatively caressing them. I wanted more. I parted my lips slightly and gently prodded her mouth with my tongue. She allowed me access with a little sigh.

Her scent, all strawberries and flowers, filled my nostrils and overwhelmed my senses. I could feel her small, firm breasts pushing against my chest, and my dick throbbed in agony.

I pulled away slightly, panting. "What about Jake?" I murmured.

_Are you fucking kidding?!_ My balls screamed at me. _Isn't this what you wanted all along? It's pretty late in the game to suddenly grow a conscience!_

"Sleeping," Bella whispered back, trailing small kisses down my neck to my chest. "He sleeps like a rock. Once he's out, he never wakes up."

She paused and gazed into my eyes.

"And after this weekend, I think you know that I don't exactly have the happiest marriage. I just feel this connection with you, Edward. I've felt it ever since we first met."

It was all the explanation I needed. I crushed her in my arms, and buried my lips against her neck.

"Me too," I groaned. "Oh God, Bella. Me too. I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Still kissing her, I walked her backwards to the bed. When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, she toppled backwards, giggling, pulling me down on top of her.

Her giggles died away as her dark eyes gazed into mine, our faces inches apart. As I kissed her lips again, my hands began to slowly explore her body.

I skimmed my hands down her shoulders and gently cupped her breasts through the thin nightgown. I growled with frustration and desire. I wanted to feel all of her – her bare skin. I wanted to consume her.

I pulled away from her, and kneeling over her, gently pulled the sheer fabric up over her head, flinging it to one side. I stared down at her for a moment, my eyes drinking her in.

Her long hair fanned across the pillow, exactly as I had imagined it. Her breasts were perfect in their smallness. Her nipples were pink and hard with desire.

I slipped my thumb gently into her mouth, and she moaned, sucking on it and lapping it with her small tongue. I pulled it from her and ran my hand down her chest, over her flat stomach to the band of her panties. I hesitated for a moment, and then pushed the fabric aside, the wet pad of my finger finding her clit.

She gasped as I began firmly rubbing her nub. I bent to her breasts and kissed first one, and then the other gently. My tongue flicked out and lapped at her nipples, teasing them until she moaned. I took one of the hard peaks into my mouth and sucked, biting down gently. Bella gasped.

My thumb continued to circle her clit, as my other fingers gently parted her wet folds. I slipped two fingers inside her, and she bucked her small hips against me, my throbbing erection grinding against her leg.

"Edward," I need you inside me, _now_!" she gasped, raking her fingers through my hair.

I knelt, and cupping her ass with one hand, I practically ripped the thong away from her body with the other. Bella reached up and hooked her fingers into the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down. My dick sprang free, and Bella ran her smooth hand slowly along the throbbing length. I propped myself up on my hands, kicking my boxers off the rest of the way.

I kissed Bella gently on the mouth, my cock rubbing her clit with hot, delicious friction.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she whispered back, raising her hips to meet mine.

For a moment I paused, quivering at her entrance, then I slowly slid into her. I buried my face in her neck and squeezed my eyes shut as a tidal wave of emotion crashed over me.

_Oh God. She feels like heaven._

I began to gently move inside her. I kissed her lips and tasted her tongue as I moved in and out of her tight wetness.

Bella moaned into my mouth as I reached down to rub her gently again, and she dug her nails lightly into my back. My pace quickened, and I knew that at this rate, I wouldn't last long.

I rubbed her clit in time with my strokes, and I felt her legs tighten around me.

"Edward," she gasped, "that feels so good. Oh God, I'm so close!"

I felt my own climax building within me, but I concentrated hard on holding it at bay. I wanted Bella to cum first.

I kissed her neck, and thrust into her hard, feeling her begin to clench around me. The only sounds in the room were our gasps and moans, as we both rocketed toward inevitable release.

"Oh, Edward. Edward!" Bella cried out. "I'm cumming!"

I cupped her shoulders with my hands and watched her face as she came undone. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted, and she seemed to stop breathing. Her pussy clenched around my dick in throbbing waves, sending me over the edge.

"Bella!" I moaned.

I gasped as my eyes flew open. I was alone in my bed, my hips grinding into the mattress, my hand clenching the pillow, and my body covered in sweat.

Then I was spurting, hot and hard, against my stomach and all over the sheets.

_What the fuck?!_ I screamed in my head. _That wasn't a dream! That couldn't have been a goddamned dream!_

It had all been so incredibly vivid. I could still practically feel Bella's skin under my hands, and a ghost of her scent lingered on the sheets.

I vaulted from the bed in disgust. I hadn't had a wet dream in years.

_How completely fucking humiliating. I guess I'll be stripping the bed in the morning._

I cleaned myself up in the bathroom, then I grabbed a hand towel and returned to the bed, where I attempted to mop up most of the wetness.

I tossed the soiled towel onto the bathroom floor and picked up the bottle of painkillers from the counter.

_Fuck it. No more dreams tonight._

I shook two pills out into my hand, swallowed them, and returned to the bedroom. I got back into bed, curling on my side to avoid the damp patch.

Mercifully, when sleep finally claimed me again, there were no dreams.

**A/N: **

**Okay, I'm gonna go run and hide now! Before I do, though, I will say this in my defense: Bella's a married woman with a strong sense of loyalty. She's not above flirting, but it's going to take more than **_**just**_** physical attraction to get her into bed with Edward! I promise, it really will happen **_**eventually**_**, just not quite yet. Oh, and btw, if you want to see a picture of Bella's favorite taco truck, click on the link on my profile page. Also, the poem that Edward reads aloud to Bella in the bookstore is a translation of **_**Romance **_**Sonambulo (**_**Ballad of the Sleepwalker**_**) by Federico García Lorca. Okay, now bring on the pitchforks and torches. Sigh. Hit that **_**Review**_** button …**


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye

**First off, I want to say hello to all of the new readers who have been kind enough to add me to their Author Favorites and Story Favorites! Special thanks to **_**Twi-Fic Promotions**_** for pimping out my fic for the last couple of weeks! **_**Twicrazreader **_**was my 100****th**** reviewer, and owns a special place in my heart.**

**So, I'm doing things a little differently with this chapter. It turned out to be waaay longer than I had originally planned, so I decided to split it in two. Part II of **_**Goodbye**_** will be a little shorter than this chapter, but the good news is, it will be up next week! I'm mixing things up because that's just how I roll! Do you have your tissues handy? Good. You're going to need them for this chapter! Enjoy! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 11: Goodbye **

**EPOV**

I awoke, disoriented in the dark. _Had I slept through the alarm?_

I fumbled on the nightstand for my phone, and groaned when I saw the readout; 4:40 a.m.

_Apparently, the fucking painkillers aren't working as well as they used to._

I couldn't remember any dreams, except for the one in which I had made love to Bella, but I had spent a restless night, tossing and turning. And my head was pounding. I was becoming accustomed to the Vicodin-induced "hangovers", but it still didn't make them any more pleasant.

I ran my hands through my hair as I sat up slowly, massaging my throbbing temples as I replayed last night's dream in my head.

_Why am I so hung up on this woman?_

I had never been attracted to a married woman before, much less an _older_ married woman. Her pull on me was irresistible and confusing. In spite of knowing that my relationship with Jane was over, the last thing I wanted was to jump into a rebound relationship. Especially not with Bella. She deserved better than that.

_To say nothing of the field day the press would have if it got out that I was shagging a married woman._

Not only would it probably damage my career, it could possibly end it. And anyway, did I really want to be _that_ guy – the one who broke up a happy family just to satisfy an obsession?

Growling with frustration, I stood and began violently ripping the sheets and blanket from the bed.

_It's all a moot point anyway. Bella's given you no __real__ inkling that she feels anything for you other than friendship. And, anyway, after today, you may never see her again. It's time to give up on this ridiculous fantasy and move on._

I dumped the pillow out of the pillowcase and onto the floor, then angrily balled the sheets together into a pile and flung the pillow back on the bed.

_There. That takes care of __that__._

I intended to take the sheets to the utility room myself when I went downstairs. There was no way I would subject myself to the mortification of Bella finding out about last night's wet dream.

I checked my phone again. It was still too early to call Alice, with the time difference between Houston and Seattle.

_I might as well shower and get packed._

When I entered the bathroom, my eyes immediately went to the blue swim trunks hanging over the shower rod where I had left them to drip dry the day before. I rubbed the material gently between my fingers. It was still damp.

I closed my eyes as my mind was assaulted with images from the previous day. Bella in her green bikini. The smoothness of her skin as I spread sunscreen on her back. The water that beaded on her eyelashes and in her hair as I held her in the pool, her face inches from mine.

_Fuck!_

I ripped the swim trunks from the rod and flung them into the corner.

I shaved and showered quickly, and then dressed and packed my few articles of clothing into the duffle bag. I hesitated before packing my toiletry kit. I downed two aspirin for my headache, and followed them with a Vicodin chaser.

_Just one. Just to take the edge off, _I rationalized as I tossed the toiletry kit into the duffle bag.

Where last night I had been looking forward to spending time with Bella this morning, I was now dreading it.

_How the fuck am I supposed to act normally around her after what I dreamt last night?_

I prayed that the pain pill would soothe my nerves sufficiently to keep me from making a complete ass of myself.

_Right. I'm showered, dressed and packed. Now what?_

I paced the room nervously several times, wondering if it was too early to go downstairs. Then my eyes fell on the writing desk, and inspiration suddenly hit.

I sat down at the desk and opened the top drawer. A sheaf of writing paper lay inside, along with several pens. I slowly took out a sheet of paper and a pen. I gazed thoughtfully out of the window for a moment. The sky was just beginning to turn pink in the east as the day dawned. I turned my attention back to the blank page in front of me and began to write.

**~~~~~~….~~~~~~**

I could hear sounds of the house coming to life as I opened my bedroom door and stepped into the hallway.

Muted music came through Claire's closed door across the hallway, and I could hear water running faintly through the pipes in the walls.

I awkwardly shifted the bundle of sheets and towels that I was carrying to one arm, and used my free hand to shut the door quietly behind me. I made my way carefully down the dim hallway to the top of the stairs, and almost crashed into Bella.

She had come running up the stairs at full tilt, so quietly that I hadn't heard her. She was dressed in running shorts and a t-shirt, and her eyes were lowered as she raced silently up the stairs, presumably concentrating on making as little noise as possible. I dodged out of the way just in time as she hurtled onto the landing, narrowly avoiding a collision.

Bella let out a little squeak when she saw me, and for a moment I thought she might topple back down the stairs. She quickly regained her balance and bent over at the waist, breathing hard, her hands resting on her slim thighs.

"Shit, Edward! Do you _ever_ make noise when you walk? You should wear a bell, or something."

She straightened up and faced me, chuckling softly.

"I'm going to miss you sneaking up on me and giving me heart failure …" She trailed off and her expression turned somber.

_She's … going to __miss__ me?_

Her eyes wandered to the bundle of sheets and towels that I carried in my arms.

"Edward, you didn't have to strip your bed," she said quietly. "You're our guest. I would have done that after you left."

I shrugged and looked at the floor.

"It's not your job to clean up after me, Bella, guest or not. Anyway, I told you, I'm pretty self-sufficient. Mum trained me well."

"I'll just run those down to the utility room, then," Bella replied, making to take the bundle from me.

"No," I said, a little more firmly than I had intended. "I'm headed that way now. I'm going to step outside for a smoke, anyway," I said, making an effort to soften my voice. "You go on and get your shower. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit."

"Well … all right," Bella said dubiously, looking puzzled. "But I draw the line at you doing your own laundry while you're here. Just leave everything by the washer, and I'll take care of it later."

I nodded mutely, and hurried past her down the stairs.

_Smooth. Real smooth. Could I have been any more rude? But, shit, I couldn't risk her finding out what a giant pervert I am._

I flicked on the lights in the utility room, and stood blinking for a moment in the bright fluorescent light. I eyed the washing machine suspiciously.

_Well, there goes __that__ idea._

I _had_ fully intended to wash the sheets and towels myself, but the washer mocked me. It was a gigantic, shiny new model with at least ten knobs and buttons, and dozens of settings listed in tiny print.

_God save me from over-priced technology._

I settled for loading the soiled linens into the machine, but didn't dare attempt to actually turn the thing on.

_There. That should be safe enough._

I wandered into the kitchen, where of course Bella had already brewed coffee, and had thoughtfully put on a kettle for tea.

I shook my head slightly as I poured hot water over a tea bag.

_I'm going to miss this woman so damn much._

After smoking a couple of cigarettes on the patio, I returned to the kitchen to find Jake drinking a cup of coffee at the breakfast bar. He looked up as I came in from outside, and his face broke out in a grin.

"Ah, Edward! Good, I'm glad I caught you. I've got leave for the office in a few minutes, but I was hoping we'd have a chance to talk before I left."

I unconsciously stiffened, my hands balling into fists at my sides as I eyed Jake warily.

"It's been a pleasure having you here this weekend, man," Jake continued. "And by the looks of things, it seems to have agreed with you. You're way more relaxed and rested-looking than when you first got here."

_If he only knew._

"I hope you know, you have an open invitation to come back any time," Jake went on, as I relaxed minutely and joined him at the breakfast bar.

"Thanks, Jake. I appreciate that," I responded sincerely. "It _has_ felt good to get away from all of the insanity for a few days."

_Maybe I've been too hard on Jake. Yeah, he comes off as overbearing sometimes, but that's probably pretty common in his line of work._

"Sure, sure," Jake said jovially, waving my thanks away. "The wife's taken a real shine to you too. It's that maternal instinct, I guess. Always wanting to take care of the young folks, you know what I mean?" He elbowed me lightly in the chest.

"I … umm," I literally didn't know how to respond to that. Jake made Bella sound so _old_. To me, our ten year age difference was inconsequential. The way Jake spoke of her, he made her out to be closer to _my_ mother's age.

"So, anyway," Jake continued, oblivious to my discomfort, "our _casa_ is your _casa_, my friend. You start gettin' stressed out again, and feel like you need a break, have that pretty little assistant of yours call me. What was her name? Alice, right?" He winked broadly at me. "Yeah, have Alice call me and I'll get Leah to set up everything nice and smooth for you again. You'll be in and out just like this time; no fuss, no muss."

I felt vaguely sick to my stomach. _So much for being too hard on him. Misogynistic prick._

"Yeah, okay. I'll do that," I mumbled.

Mercifully, Claire chose that moment to come bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What goes on, people?" she said cheerfully, flinging her school satchel on the breakfast bar.

I nodded at her over the rim of my cup and smiled.

"What _goes on_," Jake said, as his BlackBerry began to buzz on the counter, "is that I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now." He picked up the BlackBerry and glanced at it, sighing in exasperation. "What is _keeping_ Bella?" he muttered. He turned to Claire. "Look, I've gotta go. Tell your mother I said goodbye. You have a good day at school, sweetie." He enveloped her in quick bear hug.

"Edward," Jake said, sticking out his hand, "you remember what I said. Have a safe trip back, and I'll be in touch about your investments."

I shook his hand and forced a smile onto my face.

"Thanks, Jake. For … everything," I murmured.

I sat down on a barstool as Jake left the room, and watched Claire as she bustled around the kitchen fixing her breakfast. For a moment, she looked startlingly like Bella.

"Hey," I said, my face breaking out in a grin as Claire began pouring cereal into a bowl. "Cinnamon Toast Crunch! That's my favorite. I'd rather fancy some too, if you have enough."

Claire blushed, and again I was struck by how much she looked like Bella. She mumbled something as she handed me a bowl and a spoon, and pushed the cereal box towards me as she sat down on the barstool beside me.

"What was that?" I asked, as I poured the sweet, cinnamony goodness into my bowl.

"I _said_, 'I _know_ it's your favorite cereal'," Claire sighed, as she handed me the milk. "I've read all of the magazine articles about you and browsed all the websites too." She glanced at me from under lowered lashes. "I hope you don't think that's completely weird and stalker-ish and creepy."

I laughed. "Don't believe everything you read, Claire," I said, pouring milk on my cereal. "The media will print just about anything, fact or crap, whether you've said it or not." I pointed to my cereal bowl with my spoon. "Now, this here, my favorite cereal; fact. But you'd be amazed at how much of the other stuff you've probably heard about me isn't true."

I took a bite of my cereal.

"Part of it's my own fault, I guess," I mused aloud as I chewed. "You get to a point after doing hundreds of interviews where you're asked the same questions over and over, so you get bored and just start making shit up."

"Really?" Claire asked, looking slightly awed.

"Sure," I replied. "We all do it. I mean, picture this; I'm doing a press junket, right? I'm put into a little room for hours on end, sitting in an uncomfortable chair with my face plastered all over a movie poster behind me. There are reporters from about fifty different media outlets waiting to interview me, and they're brought in one at a time, each one only getting about five or ten minutes to do their thing. Sometimes, they stick to the topic at hand, and will strictly talk about the movie I'm promoting, but other times they start asking me all of these random questions."

I chuckled softly.

"Alice, my personal assistant, usually tries to keep things from getting too out-of-control, but sometimes the questions are so crazy, and I'm so bored and tired from sitting for so long, that I just answer back with the first thing that pops into my head. The next thing I know, it's printed as gospel, and some of these myths about me take on a life of their own."

"Wow," Claire breathed, watching me wide-eyed as I continued to eat. "So, like, what are some of the rumors that have been printed about you that aren't true?"

"I don't know," I said carelessly. "Ask me anything, and I'll tell you if it's fact or crap."

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

_I probably shouldn't have said to ask me __anything__. There are definitely some things I __don't__ want to talk about._

"Oh, goody!" Claire squealed, clapping her hands, her breakfast forgotten. "Okay, so the Cinnamon Toast Crunch thing is true. Let me think. Oooh, I know! What about Hot Pockets? All of the teen magazines say that they're your favorite snack. Fact or crap?"

"Crap," I responded immediately, laughing. "I mean, have you _tasted_ those things? They're _horrible_! That's a perfect example of what I was just talking about. This one reporter was really getting on my nerves with his questions one day, so I thought I'd take the piss by making up the most ridiculous answers I could think of. When he asked me what my favorite food was, I came up with the vilest thing I could think of, never thinking he'd take me seriously. The next thing I knew, it was being circulated all over, and that's how the 'Hot Pocket Myth' was born. I get quite a good chuckle out of that one, actually."

Claire laughed. "That's hilarious! Like, all of my friends think that you should endorse Hot Pockets, because you supposedly love them so much!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let me think of another one," Claire said. "Heineken's your favorite beer – fact or crap?"

"Fact," I replied.

"Your favorite color is gray," Claire said.

"Fact."

"Favorite singer, Van Morrison."

"Fact."

"You once didn't wash your hair for six weeks."

"Crap," I said, laughing. "Honestly, where do they come up with some of this stuff?"

Bella suddenly entered the kitchen like a ray of sunshine. How she managed to make jeans and a t-shirt look so alluring was beyond me. I tried hard not to stare at her.

"Good morning," she murmured, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Mom, Edward and I are playing 'fact or crap'," Claire gushed. "It's _so_ much fun! Wait 'til you hear some of his answers to these questions."

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me and leaned against the kitchen counter. I shifted uncomfortably on the barstool.

"Next," Claire continued. "You're afraid of flying. Fact or crap?"

"Well …," I hedged, "_afraid_ is probably too strong a word. It's not my favorite mode of transportation, but it's an unfortunate necessity. So, I guess that one's half-fact."

"You're really into playing piano and guitar, and you'd like to have a career in music some day."

I shrugged. "Fact," I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella smile.

"Oh! Here's one I'm dying to know the answer to. You're dating your Zombie Killer co-star, Jane!"

_Oh crap. Why am I not surprised? I knew that one would come up eventually._

"Claire," Bella said gently, "that's too personal."

"Um … actually, I make it a policy to never discuss who I'm dating with the press," I mumbled. "Alice usually threatens to end the interview if the topic comes up, so most of what you've heard in _that_ department is probably fabricated. I _do_ think I'll take a pass on that particular question, though."

"Aww," Claire pouted, "and that was the best one, too!"

"It's getting late, Claire," Bella jumped in, saving me. "You need to get going in a minute if you're picking Quil up for school."

"Damn," Claire muttered, shoving several spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth in quick succession. "I was having so much fun with Edward that I forgot all about school."

She jumped off the barstool, deposited her bowl in the sink and grabbed her satchel from the counter. She stood before me shyly for a moment, and then quickly stuck out her hand.

"It's been really great to meet you, Edward. You're even cooler in person than you are in the movies," Claire said.

I shook her hand, smiling at her.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you too, Claire."

"Oh, and thank you for last night. You know, in your room," Claire added, her eyes sparkling.

_Uh oh. Busted._

I glanced at Bella. Her eyebrows were raised, and she had the same peculiar look on her face that she'd had while Claire was questioning me about Jane.

"Well, anyway. Bye, I guess," Claire said. "I really hope you'll come back again sometime." She looked at the clock regretfully. "Shit. I've gotta bolt. I'm late. Hey, Mom, I'm going over to Quil's after class today, so I won't be home 'til dinner. I'll call you later, 'kay?"

She gave me one last smile, and ran for the door.

It was silent for a moment in the kitchen.

"So, what was _that_ all about?" Bella asked nonchalantly, as she slowly rinsed Claire's bowl and put it in the dishwasher.

It was my turn to go red.

"What? Oh, the bedroom thing?" I said quickly. "It was nothing. I mean, Claire just asked me to sign some autographs for her last night, that's all."

Bella seemed to visibly relax.

"Thanks," she murmured. "You've really been great with her. She has a pretty big crush on you, you know."

"She's a good _kid_," I replied, emphasizing the word _kid_. "A few autographs were the least I could do for her, since she can't tell anyone that I was here."

Bella sighed and turned to face me. She seemed about to say something, then a worried frown crossed her face.

"Edward, you really should put something on that sunburn," she said softly. She went to the refrigerator and took out a plastic bottle of bright green gel.

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously. "I don't have to _drink_ that, do I?"

"No, silly," Bella laughed. "It's aloe vera gel. It takes the sting out of all kinds of burns, and it helps with the redness, too."

"Why do you keep it in the refrigerator?" I asked curiously, as Bella crossed the kitchen towards me.

"The first really bad sunburn that I got was the summer I was twelve," Bella said. "It was the last real family vacation that Mom and Dad and I took. We went to Galveston Island. The lifeguards there kept these coolers with them that had bottles of aloe lotion on ice. When they realized that I was turning into 'lobster-girl', they slathered me down with the cold gel, and stopped me from blistering."

She shrugged.

"After that, Mom started keeping aloe vera in the fridge at home, and I've done the same thing ever since. It's kind of a shock to your system, but it feels really good afterwards."

She stood beside me, and pointed timidly at the back of my neck.

"May I?" she asked quietly.

I nodded wordlessly, and then hissed as the cold gel hit my skin.

"I know. I know," Bella said, quickly rubbing the lotion into my neck. "It won't be so cold in a minute, and the burning will go away."

I relaxed as cool relief spread across my skin where her fingers had touched. Unfortunately, the rest of my body began to burn uncontrollably, and it wasn't from sunburn.

_Don't think about the dream. For God's sake, don't think about the dream._

"I'm not going to look like the Incredible Hulk now, am I?" I joked feebly as Bella finished ministering to my neck and came to stand in front of me.

"No, it dries clear," Bella replied. I felt myself start to shake as she scanned my face, and her eyes locked with mine.

"Um … you should probably put a little on your face too," Bella stuttered, holding out the bottle towards me. "But I guess you'll want to do that yourself."

"You can do it," I murmured, not breaking her gaze.

Bella hesitated for a moment, then squeezed a small amount of the viscous green goo out of the bottle. I closed my eyes as her fingertips gently touched my forehead, then slowly traced the planes of my cheeks and my crooked nose. The slightly medicinal, but not unpleasant aroma of aloe filled my nostrils.

I sighed deeply, and opened my eyes as her fingers broke contact with my skin. Bella was no longer looking at me, and was fiddling nervously with the bottle in her hands.

"You can take this with you," Bella said quietly. "You shouldn't need to use it for more than a couple of days, anyway."

She finally met my eyes again.

"I guess you're all packed and ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I'm packed," I heard myself answer her. "I should probably go upstairs soon and get my bag, I guess."

"Are you going straight back to work once you get to Seattle?" Bella asked. "What about your leg? Is it feeling better?"

I was touched that she remembered my injury.

"It's feeling much better," I replied truthfully.

_We'll just ignore the fact that I'm still taking painkillers, shall we?_

"I actually have a shoot tonight," I continued. "In fact, I need to call Alice and make sure that nothing's changed with my schedule."

I rose to my feet and cleared away my cereal bowl as Bella stood silently watching me.

I knew that my demeanor towards her probably seemed cold after the previous day's relaxed banter, and my heart broke a little.

_Shit. I really don't want to leave things this way._

"Right. Well, let me just go call Alice and grab my bag, then," I said, forcing myself to sound cheerful.

Bella nodded and turned away from me, walking towards the living room.

I cursed myself all the way up the stairs to the second floor.

There was a voice message from Alice waiting for me on my phone. She informed me that one of Jake's drivers, _presumably Laurent_, would be picking me up at 8:30 and that the studio jet was scheduled to take off at 10:00. I would indeed be filming tonight, but Alice assured me that I would have a few hours after landing to swing by the hotel and study the script before reporting to the set.

I smiled at her parting words.

"_I hope you're good and relaxed, superstar. You're gonna really need to bring your A-game to finish this job. And I've missed you like crazy, you big lug. The guys have missed you too. Jasper and Emmett have been driving me nuts since you left. See you soon, Zombie Killer!"_

Much as I loved Alice, I just couldn't face talking to her. I fired off a quick text message in reply.

**Thanks, A. Keep J & E in line for a few more hours for me. See you this afternoon. ZK **

I turned the phone off after I hit _Send_, and took a final look around the room. Even with the bed stripped bare, and none of my personal effects strewn about, it still felt infinitely more inviting than the impersonal hotel room awaiting me in Seattle.

_A room that I'll no longer be sharing with Jane._

I sighed as I picked up my duffle bag and the cowboy hat that I had tossed atop the dresser the day before.

I made my final descent down the stairs with leaden legs, and deposited the duffle bag in the hallway near the front door. Then I went into the living room.

Bella was curled up in an armchair, staring out the window. I cleared my throat nervously as I entered the room, and she turned her head, giving me a small smile.

"I need to return this to you," I said quietly, holding out the cowboy hat.

"Keep it," Bella said, rising to her feet. "It's new. You're the only one who's ever worn it. Consider it a souvenir of Houston."

A faint ghost of a smile crossed her lips again, then disappeared as she looked away.

_She looks so sad today. But why? Is it because of me?_

"Thanks," I murmured, laying the hat on top of the piano. I was suddenly overcome with the urge to give something back to Bella. Something to repay her for her kindness and generosity.

"I never did get to hear you play …," Bella said wistfully, as I ran my hand over the piano lid and sat down on the bench.

"Come here," I said softly, patting the seat beside me. "I think we have a few minutes before Laurent gets here."

Bella hesitated for a moment, then sat down beside me, her hip touching mine on the narrow piano bench.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for moment, and began to play.

I played from memory the piece that I had been composing for more than a year. It was still unfinished, but as my fingers moved across the familiar keys, I began to think of Bella, and the music took on a whole new sound. The melody alternated from slow and melancholy to bright and joyful, and back again. Light and dark, like the keys on the piano. _Like Bella's moods._

I was hyper-aware of Bella sitting beside me the entire time. She sat perfectly still, not uttering a sound, but her presence, _her very essence_, seemed to seep into my whole being and out through my fingers. I was no longer playing the notes I had composed, but was instead playing in the moment, as I poured out all of my pent-up emotions.

As the final notes died away, I glanced over at Bella and was surprised to find her eyes bright with tears.

"That was beautiful," she breathed. "What was it?"

"Something I've been working on for ages," I replied. "It's not finished yet, but you inspired me, and that last bit I played at the end I made up just now because it reminded me of you."

Too late, I realized that I hadn't written down any of the notes. I prayed that I would be able to remember them and replicate them later on.

"Really? You composed that?" Bella's eyes widened and her tears threatened to spill over. "And _I_ inspired _you_? No one's ever played music like that for me before."

We sat staring at each other silently for a long moment. I wanted to tell her what was in my heart; how these last few days with her had irrevocably changed me. But how could I explain to her what I didn't even understand myself?

A car horn sounded loudly from outside.

"I guess that's my ride," I sighed. "It's time for me to go."

We rose slowly from the bench in unison. I picked up my hat and followed Bella to the front door. We stopped beside my bag in the hallway, and I hesitated before opening the door.

"Thanks so much for … everything, Bella," I said quietly, staring down at her. "These past few days have been … amazing."

"Have a safe trip, Edward," she replied, gazing up at me, her eyes still shimmering.

_Damn. What now? Do I shake her hand, or …_

Suddenly, Bella wrapped her small arms around me and pressed her body against me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, closing my eyes as I breathed in the smell of her hair one last time.

"Come back, Edward," she whispered against my chest.

"I will," I murmured against her hair, feeling my throat tighten. "I don't know when, but I promise, I _will_ try."

As she pulled away from me, I brushed my lips lightly across her cheek. Her hand flew up to touch the spot, as though she'd been burned.

She watched me silently, chewing on her lip as I picked up my duffle bag and opened the door.

"Goodbye, Bella," I said, slipping on my sunglasses.

"Goodbye, Edward," she replied, giving me one last small smile.

I made my way down the drive to where Laurent stood leaning against the SUV, smoking.

_I __will__ come back to you, Bella. I realize that now. Where there's hope, there's a way._

**BPOV**

I leaned against the front door after I shut it behind Edward, and closed my eyes as I felt the room begin to spin. I couldn't bring myself to go to the window and watch the SUV drive away.

_How pathetic, Bella._

I felt two traitorous tears slip from beneath my closed lids and roll slowly down my cheeks.

The emotions that I had managed to keep in check since I had woken up that morning had come bubbling to surface when Edward played the piano for me. The melody still haunted me.

_Did he really write part of it just for me, or is that something he tells all of the women? But why would he say that to __me__?_

I raised my hand to my cheek again, touching the spot that Edward had kissed.

_And what was that kiss about? You're reading too much into it, Bella. He was just being friendly. Don't all of the movie stars go around kissing each other on the cheeks? Anyway, what choice did he really have after you made a spectacle of yourself by throwing yourself at him, and practically begging him to come back?_

My face heated at the thought. For what felt like the hundredth time in the past four days, I wondered what Edward thought of my bizarre behavior.

_Well, it doesn't matter. He's gone now._

I opened my eyes and stared around the empty hallway. The crushing silence of the house pressed down on me. I normally treasured my solitude, but the absence of Edward was already overwhelming.

Before I was fully aware of what I was doing, I found my feet leading me to the utility room.

I stood staring at the washing machine for a moment.

_He even put his own linens in the washer. Could he __be__ any more thoughtful?_

I resisted the urge to remove the sheets from the machine and sniff them, in an effort to recapture his scent.

_Okay, now you're just being creepy._

I added soap to the laundry and quickly turned the washer on before I could do anything stupid.

Although my inner monologue continued to berate me for my immature behavior, I found myself slowly climbing the stairs and going to Edward's room.

Even with the bed unmade, and the blanket folded neatly at the end, it seemed as though Edward's aura lingered in the room.

_I'll probably always think of this as __his__ room now._

I smiled as I spied the Nabokov book he had borrowed on the bedside table. My smile faded as I wandered into the bathroom and saw what Edward had left behind.

_Why would he leave his swim trunks here?_

I pulled the bathing suit down from the shower rod and slowly folded it. It felt dry to my touch. There was really no reason for him not to have taken it with him, _was there?_

I went back into the bedroom, and opened the top drawer of the chest of drawers. Inside was another pair of swim trunks, still in the plastic bag from the mall where Leah had bought them. They were red, with a gaudy floral pattern. I hadn't realized that Leah had bought Edward two bathing suits, but I understood now why he had opted for the blue one. Flowers definitely didn't seem to be his style.

I laid the blue swim trunks next to the red ones and shut the drawer, smiling. As I glanced around the room one last time, I spied a piece of paper on the writing desk that I hadn't noticed before.

I went to the desk and picked up the page, my breath catching in my throat as I read Edward's elegant script.

_Bella, this has truly been one of the most enjoyable weekends of my life. Thank you so much for your hospitality and kindness. I'd like to come back some time, if you'll have me. I'm leaving my swim trunks behind for my next visit – I don't think I'll be needing them in Seattle. I've got all of Jake's numbers, but I really hope that you and I can stay in touch. I don't normally give out my cell number, but here it is. Please call, if you'd like._

_- Fondly, Edward_

My head was reeling. _He __wants__ me to call him?_

I pulled my cell phone from the pocket of my jeans and entered Edward's name and number quickly, as if I was afraid that it would disappear from the page.

_There are probably hundreds of thousands of women all over the world who would give anything to have this phone number. And he gave it to __me__._

My skin erupted in goose bumps as I slid the phone back into my pocket. Then I folded the sheet of paper and slid it in beside it. I would find a safe place to put the note later. I suspected that it would eventually become well-worn from being read over and over.

I went back down to the kitchen. I realized that I still hadn't eaten any breakfast, but I wasn't hungry. I glanced out the sliding-glass door at the empty patio, half-expecting to see Edward out there smoking.

I sighed and paced the kitchen restlessly, not knowing what to do with myself. Finally, I took out my cell phone, scrolled through the list of contacts, and hit _Send_.

"Angela," I said when I heard her voice, "I still owe you some extra time from last week. Do you need help at the clinic today?"

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting across the desk from Angela in her office. I squirmed uncomfortably as she pinned me with a glare over the rims of her cat's-eye glasses.

"I'm _waiting_," Angela said through gritted teeth. "Are you going to tell me what famous celebrity spent the weekend at your house, or am I going to have to tickle-torture it out of you?"

"I'm _really_ not supposed to tell anyone," I mumbled. "Okay, okay," I said quickly as Angela bolted out of her chair and came at me, wiggling her fingers threateningly. "It was … Edward Cullen."

Angela paused in mid-wiggle. "Edward Cullen? You mean that Zombie Killer guy that all the teenagers are crazy about? Wow, he's pretty hot!"

Angela sat back down and put her feet up on her desk.

"_So_? How was he? A total stuck-up Hollywood douchebag? Deets, woman. I need deets!"

"He wasn't stuck-up at all," I sighed. "He's just a nice, normal guy."

Reluctantly, I began telling Angela about the last several days. Once I started talking, I couldn't seem to stop. I omitted revealing to Angela the intense, inexplicable attraction that I felt towards Edward, but everything else came out. Her eyebrows remained raised the whole time as I told her about the perfect day I had spent yesterday with Edward.

Finally, I told Angela about that morning. About how Edward had played the piano for me, the goodbye kiss on the cheek, the note and the cell phone number. When I was done talking, I flopped back in my chair, spent, and watched Angela warily, waiting for her to speak. Although I hadn't mentioned anything about my feelings for Edward, Angela had always been good at reading between the lines. The flush that I felt spreading across my face probably didn't help matters, either.

"Wow," Angela murmured, staring off into space for a moment. "Just … wow." Her eyes finally focused on me. "You _know_ I'm seriously jealous, don't you? So, you have his phone number, right? When are you going to call him?"

"Angela," I spluttered, "just because I have his number, doesn't mean I can just _call_ him out of the blue!"

Angela shrugged. "Why not?" she said. "It sounds like you guys are friends now, and _friends_ call each other all the time." Her eyes glinted wickedly. "Well, unless you're fucking him, that is. That would probably complicate matters."

I felt my cheeks flame.

"_No_, I'm not _fucking_ him!" I cried, waving my left hand in her face, my ring finger extended. "Married. Woman. _Remember_? To say nothing of the age difference between us!"

Angela grinned at me. "Age difference, shmage-difference! Cougars everywhere would beg to disagree with you. At the very least, he deserves to go on your 'free-pass' list. Hell, I'd put him on mine, but it's full at the moment."

" 'Free-pass' list?" I said, baffled.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Bella! I know you're Catholic, but last time I checked, Charlie wasn't the Mother Superior, so I _know_ you weren't raised by nuns!"

"The 'free-pass' list," Angela continued, "is basically an infidelity 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card. Ben and I both have 'lists'. I know who's on his, and he knows who's on mine. It's pretty much completely theoretical, of course. It's a list of three celebrities that you can fuck, if given the chance, and your spouse can't get jealous or upset about it. You know, you get a '_free pass'. _You've seriously never heard of this before?"

I shook my head mutely.

Angela laughed. "Needless to say, neither Ben nor I have been lucky enough to put _our_ lists to use, and we probably never will. His list has Megan Fox, Jessica Alba and Giselle Budchen on it. Mine has Alex Skarsgård, Hugh Jackman and Norman Reedus. Oooh, now _he's_ really yummy!"

"Who's he?" I said blankly.

"Seriously? Norman Reedus. _The Boondock Saints. All Saints Day. Tough Luck._ Any of these ringing a bell?"

I shook my head as Angela sighed in exasperation.

"Never mind. I keep forgetting that you live under a rock. Just trust me, he's hot. The point is, though, you've actually _met_ an incredibly sexy, über-famous guy that most women would kill to sleep with. _Now_ are you convinced that you should put him on your 'list'?"

"I highly doubt that Jake would be crazy about your whole 'list' concept," I smiled, "as unrealistic as it might be."

Angela shrugged. "You know there's not exactly any love lost between me and Jake," she said. "I've known how he's felt about me since high school, you know, being such a bad influence on _you_, and all. And I'm pretty sure he knows how I feel about him too." She grinned, then her expression turned sober.

"Look, what I guess I'm trying to say is, I'd be the last one to judge you if this _thing_ you have going on with Edward turns out to be more than just friendship. I can tell by the way you're acting that you've got feelings for him. You can't sit there and tell me that you haven't at least _thought_ about fucking him!"

"I haven't thought about fucking him," I whispered, not looking at Angela.

"Liar," Angela said cheerfully. "So, that brings me back to my original question. When are you going to call him?"

"I'm _not_ discussing this any more," I said firmly. "I'm _not_ calling him like some pathetic fan-girl."

"Hmm … you _could_ text him," Angela mused, as if she hadn't heard me. "Yes. I think a text is definitely the way to go; it's more non-committal. Less desperate."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what exactly do you _know_ about the elusive _Mr. Cullen_?" Angela pressed.

"Well …," I said slowly, "I know he's acted in the Zombie Killer movies, and I think he's done a few indie movies and smaller roles, too. He's British. I think he said his father's a pretty famous doctor in London. And he loves music … he plays the piano beautifully." I blushed as I thought of Edward's long fingers racing across the keys of my piano.

_Is it possible that it was just this morning that he was in my living room playing for me?_

"Boooring!" Angela intoned, snapping me out of my reverie. "I meant, what do you _know_ about him? Like, where he lives. Who he's dated. You know, the _juicy_ stuff. We must stalk!"

She touched the computer mouse sitting on her desk, and her computer screen came to life. Angela swiveled in her chair, brought up the Google homepage, and began typing.

"Angela, I don't know about this," I groaned. "It feels weird checking up on him."

"Oh, come on," Angela said, rolling her eyes. "What do you think the internet is for, anyway? Don't tell me you spend all your time online reading news on ?"

"I don't _just_ go to the CNN site," I mumbled. "I've shopped online before, too."

Angela sighed and turned back to the monitor.

"Okay, here we go. Edward Cullen. Good God, there are thousands of sites dedicated to this man!" She clicked rapidly on several links. "Hmm … born June 20, 1982," Angela murmured. "That makes him twenty-seven. Meh. Not _that_ young. Hometown, London, England. Parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Yadda, yadda. Where's the good stuff? Oh, here we go. He lives in a rental apartment in West Hollywood when he's not filming on location. Let's see … oh, pictures. Jesus, he really _is_ gorgeous, Bella!"

I sighed as dozens of pictures of Edward suddenly filled the screen. As breathtaking as some of the photos were, they didn't do him justice. I knew from experience how, in person, his eyes could pierce your soul.

Angela kept scrolling through links. "Hey, did you know that he's supposedly dating that Zombie Killer co-star of his, Jane?" she asked.

"Um … yeah, I think I heard that somewhere," I mumbled.

"Oh, holy hell!" Angela yelped, and started laughing. "There are all of these fan fiction sites filled with erotic stories written about Edward Cullen!" Angela chortled as she flipped through the screens. "Some of these are pretty hot, Bella. You should read them!"

"No thanks," I said, looking away from the computer monitor. It made me feel vaguely nauseated that there were women, and probably men too, writing about Edward in _that_ way.

_You're such a hypocrite, Bella. Have you already forgotten about the fantasies that were running through your head just three nights ago while Jake was making love to you?_

I shivered involuntarily.

"Angela, this is all fascinating," I said, "but I came here to work today, and so far all we've done is talk about 'fuck-lists' and celeb-stalk on the computer."

"Ugh. You're such a killjoy," Angela complained. "But, you're right," she said regretfully, as she logged off the internet. "I've got appointments waiting for me, and I've got a stack of invoices from last week that I saved for you to take care of."

She stood and stretched. "Wait here and I'll go get them."

Angela paused beside me on her way out of the room.

"Call him, Bella," she said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Or, text him. But don't let him slip away. You both need each other's friendship right now."

I touched the cell phone in my pocket as Angela left the room.

_How many opportunities in my life have I let slip away because of fear or a sense of obligation?_

The answer was simple. _Too many._

**A/N: **

**So, do you think Bella will contact Edward? Leave me a review with your guesses! **

**What I'm reading this week: **_**White Lies **_**by **_**netracullen**_**. This fic is completely addictive, and is beautifully written! You can find it under my Story Favorites on my profile page. Go. Read. It. Now.**

**Next week, Part II of Goodbye! Yay for fast updates!**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye Part II

**So here it is, faithful readers, Part II of Goodbye, and updated in just ONE week, as promised! A special shout-out to **_**vickiurb**_** (**_**NoWayWithWords**_**) and **_**A Little Distracted**_**, my wonderful Katy ladies, who I had the pleasure of meeting for lunch this week. As always, **_**robbsweetangel**_** makes me LOL with her reviews and special thanks to **_**Kikiblue**_** for her super-speedy pre-reading!**

**I won't ramble any further so you can get right to it – I know you're all anxious to find out who else Edward has to say 'goodbye' to!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 12: Goodbye (Part II) **

**EPOV**

I stared out of the window at the gray Seattle skyline as the jet began its final descent, and my spirits sank even further. After the perpetually-blue skies and bright sunshine of Houston, the bleak Pacific-Northwest weather was especially depressing.

I turned on my phone. No new messages. When I had been inspired to leave Bella my cell phone number in the note I had written her that morning, I had made a deal with myself.

_If she contacts me, then I'll know for sure that she has feelings for me too. If she doesn't, then I guess the attraction was completely one-sided and I'll have to find a way to move on._

I sighed in frustration. I was already regretting my decision to leave the ball in her court. The sad fact was I didn't know if I _could_ move on. I honestly didn't know what kind of relationship I could have with Bella, even if she did make the first move. Pathetically, I realized that I would be more than happy to take whatever she was willing to give me. After the goodbye we had shared that morning, I was fairly certain that she felt _something_ for me.

_Why didn't I just ask her for her bloody phone number __then__?_

I had the Black's home phone number that Jake had given me, but was reluctant to call it. If Bella wasn't at home and I left a message, there was always the chance that Jake would intercept it. Worse yet, there was the possibility that Claire might answer the phone if I called the house. I certainly didn't want to give _her_ the wrong idea.

I felt like beating my head against the cabin window.

_I'm too old to be playing mind-games like I'm in high school._

My reticence baffled me. I was usually a fairly direct person. When there was something - _or someone_ - my inner voice helpfully supplied, that I wanted, I usually didn't waste any time in pursuing it.

_If I had her phone number, I wouldn't be sitting here now waiting for the phone to ring like a teenaged girl,_ I thought glumly.

My spirits brightened considerably once I deplaned and found Alice, flanked by Jasper and Emmett, waiting for me.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, waving her arms above her head when she caught sight of me. "Over here!"

I sauntered over to the little welcome committee, and Alice pulled me into a quick hug.

"You have _no idea_ how good it is to have you back," Alice said dramatically as she released me.

"Well, how-dy, Tex," Jasper drawled, cocking an eyebrow at my hat. "What the hell did they do to you down there, son? You've even got the red-neck thing going, and everything!"

"Sunburn," I mumbled, as I touched the back of my neck self-consciously.

"That _is_ quite a hat," Alice said teasingly. "Where's my souvenir? It had better be something fabulous!"

"It was a gift," I said, shuffling my feet in embarrassment. "I never did get a chance to do any shopping. I'm sorry. I'll get you something next time."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "_Next_ time? That must have been some trip if you're already talking about going back. I can't wait to hear all about it!"

I was saved from responding as Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Aww, c'mere man!" Emmett grinned, practically crushing my spine with his embrace, and adding a couple of hearty thumps on my back, to boot. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Damn, Emmett! I wasn't gone _that_ long," I said breathlessly as I untangled myself from his vise-like grip. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad, was it?"

"Worse," Jasper said, rolling his eyes and giving me an ostentatiously masculine fist-bump in greeting. "I'd almost hug you myself, except _real_ men don't do that." He looked pointedly at Emmett.

Emmett shrugged and mouthed - _What's __his__ problem? – _behind Jasper's turned back.

I shook my head, chuckling slightly. After the emotional turmoil that I had been suffering for the past few days, it was nice to see that _some things_, at least, hadn't changed.

"Don't mind them," Alice said, linking her arm in mine and leading me to the waiting town car. "I'll fill you in on the way to the hotel."

"I call shotgun!" Emmett yelled.

Ten minutes later, the car was navigating the damp Seattle freeway back to the hotel. Emmett was up front with the driver and was plugged into his iPod, his whole body moving to the beat of the music. How the driver managed to maintain his focus on the road with _that_ sitting beside him, was beyond me.

I tried in vain to ignore the gyrating giant in the front seat, and turned my attention to Alice, who was sitting beside me.

"_So_," I said, "how bad was it, really? Did Jane give you hell?"

"It was probably worse on the guys than it was on me," Alice sighed, glancing at Jasper, who flanked her other side. "They were the ones who had to put up with Rose's ridiculous demands all weekend. The only time that things got a little hairy for me was on Saturday, when Jane moved all of her shit out of your suite. You can be damned certain I was there to make sure that she didn't walk off with anything of _yours_ in the process," she said indignantly.

"Yeah, Rose was a real ball-breaker," Jasper chimed in helpfully. "Of course, Emmett just eats that dominatrix act of her up, but if I had to go on one more coffee run, I swear to God I was gonna break something."

Jasper's voice switched to mimic Rose's with hilarious accuracy.

"'_It's __one__ sugar, double-shot, __skim__ milk with __extra__ foam. That's the only way Jane drinks it. This just won't do. Go back and get the order right this time,_'" Jasper intoned. "What the fuck, man? We're bodyguards, not baristas! Not to mention all of the other random crap she had us do. Like picking up Jane's dry cleaning, buying her cigarettes, moving her stuff into her new hotel suite; it was bullshit!"

"I'm sorry," I murmured, feeling guilty. It wasn't the first time it had occurred to me that while I was off indulging in 'me-time,' everyone else had been working as hard as ever._ I really __was__ a selfish bastard sometimes._

I was momentarily distracted as Emmett began singing along with his iPod and pumping his arms above his head in a 'raise the roof' motion.

_Seriously? Who the fuck raises the roof any more? And what the hell is he singing?_

"_Edible strange how do I get in your pants when you're tick tockin' them_

_Serious Levis? So tight can't be classified that's why I'm here to fill that opening_

_Make a seasoned pass to mount that ass and Bob Hope that I might one night stand a chance_

_Let's go feng shui the fuck around my digs like a superball bring that sunny side up and_

_I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this_

_All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss_

_I got soemthin' and it goes thumpin' like this_

_All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss_

_Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby_" Emmett sang, horribly off-key.

"Emmett, what the fuck?" I said loudly over the music. "Is that … _Bloodhound Gang_?"

Emmett turned and grinned sheepishly, giving me two thumbs-up before resuming his horrible singing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and briefly shut my eyes.

_It's got to be some kind of cruel cosmic joke that even a stupid Bloodhound Gang song reminds me of Bella._

"Dude, you have _no idea_," Jasper said woefully from beside Alice. "He's been singing that all weekend trying to impress Rose. The only thing he's succeeded in doing is annoying the shit out of us."

"He's convinced that serenading Rose with dirty lyrics is going to make her fall for him," Alice moaned. "Hey, _moron_," Alice said, raising her voice and swatting the back of Emmett's head. "Rose isn't here right now. Please to be turning your crap music off!"

Emmett pulled the ear buds from his ears, looking hurt. "What?" he said. "You can't blame a guy for trying! I know that deep down, Rose digs the effort I'm making. It's just taking her a while to fully appreciate the extent of my charms and skills."

He sniffed as he looked from Alice to Jasper.

"Anyway," he said, "at least _I'm_ not being all covert about pursuing Rose, unlike certain _other_ people I know!"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the back seat as Alice and Jasper exchanged glances.

_Well, __this__ is certainly an interesting turn of events._

I had suspected for months that Jasper and Alice had more than a strictly platonic business relationship, and their guilty faces confirmed it. I had no idea if they had acted on their mutual attraction yet, or if there was just a lot of unresolved sexual tension there. It was really none of my business, but I figured that Alice could probably do a lot worse than Jasper Whitlock.

I suppressed a smile.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about," Alice said icily to Emmett.

"All right, all right. Jeez!" Emmett said, holding up his hands in mock-surrender. He shot me a – _What did __I__ say?_ – look.

I choked back a laugh.

"_Anyway_," Alice said, turning to face me and pointedly changing the subject, "I've been meaning to ask you, how's the leg? The studio execs are starting to worry that you might hold up production."

"It's still bothering me a little," I lied smoothly, thinking of the nearly-empty pill bottle in my duffle bag. "I should be able to work through it, though. See if you can get that doctor to write me a refill on those pain meds."

"I'm on it," Alice said, whipping out her PDA and typing herself a quick note.

_Wow. Jasper must be a bigger distraction than I thought. I was sure she'd call me out about still needing the pain pills._

I pulled out my cell phone and checked it again, sighing when I saw that message box was still empty.

"You expecting an important call?" Alice asked, glancing over at me. "You've checked that thing three times since we picked you up."

"No, not really," I said, putting the phone back in my pocket. "I was just hoping that a friend might call me today, that's all."

Thankfully, Alice didn't press the issue. We were coming within sight of the hotel, and I could feel her tense beside me, switching over to "personal assistant" mode.

"You'd better stow that hat in your bag," Alice advised me, giving me a quick look. "There may be paps or fans around, and that hat's a dead giveaway as to where you've been."

The car turned into the hotel's underground parking garage and came to a stop. As we piled out of the vehicle, Alice looked around.

"Coast's clear," she reported. "Let's go."

As we made our way across the parking spaces towards the elevators, a man stepped out of the shadows. My heart irrationally jumped into my throat, until I saw who it was.

"Great," Emmett muttered beside me. "Mike-fucking-Newton, paparazzo extraordinaire."

"Where've you been, Edward?" Mike called out as we continued to move towards the elevators. He raised his camera as we drew closer to him, and began snapping pictures.

"How did _you_ get in here?" Alice asked witheringly.

Mike ignored her as he continued taking pictures.

"Answer the question, Edward," he said. "Where have you been hiding? Somewhere warm and tropical, by the looks of that tan!"

"Fuck off!" I growled, ducking my head as Jasper and Emmett moved in next to me, shielding me as best they could.

"Fine, don't tell me," Mike called after us cheerfully as we reached the elevators. "I'll find out anyway, you know. I always do. I've got connections."

Alice spun on her heel as the elevator doors parted. "I don't _think so_," she spat. "You know the rules, Newton. Unless you're a paying guest at this hotel, which I know you're not, you'd better not follow us, either. Now get out of here before I tell hotel security that there's a flasher posing as a photographer loitering around their garage!"

"Prick," Jasper muttered as the elevator doors shut and we began our ascent. "One of these days, that ol' boy's gonna go too far, and then I'm gonna take great pleasure in giving him the ass-kickin' he deserves."

I was silent on the ride up to our floor.

_What if Newton wasn't bluffing? What if he really does have the connections to find out where I've been?_

I didn't want Bella getting dragged into the maelstrom of my celebrity life. I had signed on for this insanity; she hadn't. I felt strangely protective of her.

Jasper and Emmett left me at my door and continued down the hallway to their rooms. Alice followed me inside.

I sighed as I looked around the spotless suite. It was as cold and impersonal as I remembered.

"You'd better check and make sure that nothing walked out of here with Jane that shouldn't have," Alice said, glancing around the room suspiciously. "I was watching her like a hawk, but you never know."

"Alice, it's fine," I said tiredly. "Jane's not a bad person. She'd never intentionally steal anything from me. We just weren't a very good fit as a couple, that's all."

"I knew there was a reason why I never liked her," Alice said teasingly. "She's crazy to let someone like you get away."

"Believe me, it's a mutual thing at this point," I replied, dropping my bag and collapsing on the couch. "If she wasn't breaking up with me, I'd be breaking up with her after this weekend."

I realized too late what I had said.

_Uh … __filter__, Edward. This is __Alice__. She rarely misses anything._

Sure enough, Alice's eyes narrowed.

"So _that's_ why you're so gung-ho on getting back to Houston," she crowed triumphantly. "I _knew_ it. I just freakin' knew it! So? Who _is_ the lucky lady that managed to steal Edward Cullen's heart?"

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"I'm _not_ ready to discuss this, Alice," I said. "It's too soon and too complicated right now."

"I promise, I'll tell you eventually," I said quickly, as I looked up and saw Alice's crestfallen face. "Anyway, turn-about's fair play. When were you planning on telling me about you and Jasper?"

Alice flushed. "That's _different_!" she squeaked. "We both _work_ for you. I didn't want things to be … _awkward_."

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So, would it be completely crass and ungentlemanly of me to ask if you're shagging him yet?"

"Oh, gee. Look at the time. It's getting late," Alice said, glancing conspicuously at her bare wrist. "Here," she said, fishing around in the seemingly bottomless bag that she toted everywhere with her. She tossed me a fat manuscript. "These are all of the changes that were made to the script while you were gone. You have two hours to brush up before we have to leave for the set, so you'd better get busy."

I gave her a snappy salute and grinned at her. "Nice deflection, Alice," I said.

"You're going to need to spend extra time in make-up, too," Alice mumbled as she turned away, pretending not to hear me. "The make-up artists are going to crucify you when they see that sunburn."

I laughed as she headed for the door.

"Next time, wear sunscreen," Alice called over her shoulder at me.

"I _did_," I called after her retreating form.

Alice wiggled her fingers at me without turning around, and shut the door behind her.

I dropped my head back against the couch's headrest and shut my eyes.

_That was entirely too fucking close, Cullen._

Although Alice was like a sister to me, I doubted that even she would understand the predicament I was facing. Bella was my precious secret, and I wanted to keep her that way for as long as possible.

My phone suddenly chimed with an incoming text. I fumbled it out of my pocket, and saw that it was from an unfamiliar number.

_Oh thank God._

Bella's text read:

**E, hope you've arrived safely in Seattle. TY for your note. Come back to H-town any time. – Bella**

I quickly keyed Bella's name and number into my _Contacts_ and immediately hit _Send_. I didn't feel like beating around the bush anymore by sending her a return text. I wanted to hear her voice.

"Edward?" Bella answered breathlessly after the second ring.

I smiled to myself. The fact that she knew it was me told me that she'd already programmed by name and number into her phone.

"Hello, Bella," I said quietly.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," she said. "I just sent you that text, like, a minute ago."

"You would have heard from me sooner if you'd given me your number before I left this morning," I replied.

"It never occurred to me that you might want _my_ number," Bella said. "And anyway, I had no idea at that point that you'd left me yours."

I could almost see Bella blushing at the other end of the phone, and I smiled again.

There was a short pause.

"So, how was your flight?" Bella asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm flagging a bit," I admitted. "Traveling always exhausts me, and it's going to be a long day. I have to be on-set in less than two hours and we're shooting all night."

I hesitated for a moment.

"Plus, I'm breaking up with my girlfriend this afternoon and I'm not sure how it's going to go."

_There. I said it._

I chewed on my cuticle nervously as I waited for Bella to digest the information.

"I'm sorry," she finally answered in a small voice.

"Don't be," I replied firmly. "It's been a long time coming. To be honest, Jane and I never should have started dating in the first place. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time; you know, good publicity for the movie, and all that b.s. The studio execs really seemed to dig all of the speculation that our relationship raised. 'Never confirm or deny,' was their position, which of course just added more fuel to the fire. Well, I guess we'll see now if they stand by their motto that 'no publicity is bad publicity'."

"It must be terrible," Bella said shyly, "feeling like your life is under a microscope all the time."

"It's draining," I responded truthfully. "But enough about _my_ drama. What have _you_ been doing today?"

_Great,_ my inner voice said sarcastically. _Are you going to ask her what she's wearing next, so you can fantasize about it? Hoping for the green bikini again, are you?_

Sometimes I wished I could throttle the shit out of my inner voice, and silence it for good.

"Oh, not much," Bella answered. "I worked down at the clinic with Angela for most of the day, and now I'm just fixing dinner and waiting for Claire and Jake to get home."

She hesitated. "Edward, I have a confession to make," she said quietly.

I felt my heart begin to try to beat its way out of my chest.

_What could she possibly have to confess to me?_

"I … kind of told Angela about you," Bella continued in a low voice. "I … I hope you're not angry, Edward. I know how much you value your privacy, but Angela would never tell anyone, honestly."

"Of course I'm not angry," I replied gently. "I could never be upset with you. If you trust Angela, that's good enough for me. I think it's actually kind of great that you have such a good friend to confide in."

Truthfully, I was rather pleased that Bella had been talking to her girlfriend about me. It meant that she was thinking of me in _some_ way, anyway.

_I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for __that__ conversation_.

"Whew!" Bella sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're not upset! I'd hate to doom our relationship from the start. I mean …," she paused, sounding flustered. "Our _friend_ relationship. Our _friendship_. Oh, hell," she muttered.

"I understood what you meant," I said, laughing.

I had to admit, I fucking _loved_ it when Bella got flustered. Especially when _I_ was the source of her nervousness.

"So …," I said, letting the word hang. I knew that I should probably end the call soon and start looking over the script, but I didn't want to let Bella go.

"So …," she sighed back at me.

I hoped that she felt the same way.

"Can I call you tomorrow, Bella?" I asked softly. "I really have to leave soon, and it looks like I have a lot of new lines to memorize for tonight."

"Of course, Edward. You can call me any time," Bella replied. "I enjoy talking to you," she added shyly.

"I enjoy talking to you, too," I responded.

"Good luck tonight," she said hesitantly.

I didn't know if she meant 'good luck' with Jane or the shoot, or both, but my heart was warmed by her care and concern.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella."

"'Bye."

"'Bye."

Childishly, I waited for her to hang up first. For a moment, I didn't think she would, and I almost began speaking again. Then I heard a soft sigh, and the phone went dead in my ear.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning like an idiot as I opened the manuscript and tried to focus on my lines.

All too soon, I heard Alice banging on my door with her patented, 'It's-me-Alice-don't keep-me-fucking-waiting' incessant knock.

By some miracle, I had managed to review the script, take a quick shower and pop two Vicodin, for good measure.

I had noticed that my supply of painkillers was running perilously low, and I hoped that Alice had been able to refill my prescription.

_I just need them to get through the rest of this movie,_ I rationalized. _When we wrap, I'm done with them for good._

I was feeling pleasantly relaxed when I opened the door to find Alice tapping her tiny foot.

"Readytogo?Good," Alice said in a nearly unintelligible rush, not bothering to wait for a response.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, noting that Alice was alone in the hallway.

"They went down ahead of us to make sure that Newton wasn't still skulking around the garage," Alice answered. "I wouldn't want to be him if he was stupid enough to hang around. Jasper and Emmett were mumbling things like 'head-cracking' and 'ass-whuppin' last time I saw them." She sniffed. "Plus a few other things that I'm too much of a lady to repeat."

"Riiight," I replied, laughing.

"Hey, don't go hatin' on me," Alice said, pretending to look hurt. "I'm your go-to gal, remember? Oh, that reminds me," she said, turning serious again. "Here." She rummaged in her bag for a moment and then tossed me a brown pill bottle. "Doc says he'll refill them as long as you need them," she said. "Just don't go crazy with them, okay?"

"I won't," I mumbled, slipping the bottle into my pocket. I felt bad about deceiving Alice, but I needed these right now. I really fucking _needed_ them.

We passed the short drive to the set in companionable silence. Emmett and Jasper sulked; disappointed that Newton had apparently had the good sense to make himself scarce for the time being.

Alice flitted off as soon as we arrived on-set, claiming that she had to "see a guy about a thing," whatever the hell _that_ meant. I assumed it was PA-speak.

I nodded casually to several of the crew members who greeted me. Emmett spotted Rose standing outside of Jane's trailer, talking animatedly into her cell phone. He sauntered over to her with a grin on his face, leaving me alone with Jasper.

"Hey, man," Jasper said in a low voice, "are you sure that you're okay with me seeing Alice? She said y'all talked about it some in your room, earlier."

I nodded distractedly, as I looked around the set trying to spot Jane.

"Are you sure?" Jasper continued. "'Cause I hope you're not weirded out. We're taking things nice and slow, and I promise we'll be discreet."

Jasper got a dreamy look on his face that I recognized all too well. It was the same one I imagined that I wore when I was thinking about Bella.

"Alice is just so _special_," Jasper said. "I really want to do right by her, you know? Treat her like the princess that she is."

"Jasper, I'm happy for you both. _Really_," I said. "Some people go a lifetime without finding their soul-mate. If you think that Alice is _the one_, you should never let her go."

I realized that the advice I was giving Jasper was the same advice that I probably needed to heed.

"But just remember," I said, punching him good-naturedly in the arm, "Alice is like a sister to me. If you hurt her, I _might_ have to kill you."

Jasper laughed along with me. I suddenly yawned hugely. The painkillers, though wonderful for numbing me emotionally, also made me incredibly sleepy.

"Ugh. I've _got_ to find some coffee," I mumbled, looking around.

"I'll get you some," Jasper said.

"Seriously, you don't have to do that," I said, laughing. "I'm not Jane, and I _wasn't_ hinting."

"Relax, Edward. I'm _offering_. _You_, I'll gladly get coffee for. Besides, you're an easy order; black with one sugar, right?"

"Right," I said. "Okay, well, I guess I'll be in my trailer when you get back."

As Jasper walked away, I took one last look around the set. Jane was still nowhere in sight. I shrugged, and walked towards my trailer.

"Hello, Edward," a familiar voice greeted me as I stepped inside.

Jane surveyed me coolly with her pale blue eyes from the couch where she sat.

"Nice tan," she smirked. "How was your trip?"

I kept my face deliberately emotionless.

"Cut the b.s., Jane," I said. "I've been by the suite and saw that you moved all of your things out. It doesn't take Einstein to figure out what it was that you needed to talk to me about."

"As if you didn't already know!" Jane sneered. "I know your little lap-dog, Alice, probably couldn't wait to break the news to you."

"Leave Alice out of this," I replied. "At least she's loyal."

"Loyal? Ha!" Jane crowed. "You're a good one to talk about loyalty. _You're_ the one who up and decided that you needed a vacation in the middle of filming, while the rest of us have been busting our asses here!"

"So _that's_ what this is about?" I asked incredulously. "I got injured and had to take a few days off. _That's_ what made you decide to break up with me?"

"_Of course_ that's not _all_ that this is about," Jane snapped. Then she softened slightly.

"Look, Edward, this may hurt just a little _now_, but it's really for the best. It's not like we were ever in love, anyway. We both went into this with our eyes wide open. It was good publicity; for you, for me, for the movie. But I'm bored with it now. I don't want to be known as Edward Cullen's 'damsel in distress,' either onscreen or off."

Jane almost seemed to be talking to herself now.

"I can't believe that we have to shoot another one of these in just a few months," she said bitterly. "I _hate_ these stupid _Zombie Killer_ movies! I can't wait to be done with them for good."

I shrugged. "This franchise that you hate so much has made us _both_ rich and famous," I said mildly. "It's going to open up doors and roles for us in the future that we would have never even been considered for before."

"That's all good and well for _you_, Mr. 'King-of-the-Indie-movies'!" Jane replied. "I _know_ you've already got roles lined up to play after this one. But _you're_ the big star, aren't you? I don't feel like being typecast as the 'Zombie Killer's assistant' forever."

"What I really want," Jane mumbled, looking away, "is a role that I can sink my teeth into. Something dramatic, that I can be taken seriously for."

I sighed. "I understand, Jane. Really, I do. And you're right; this probably _is_ for the best. I just hope we can keep things amicable, since we're going to have to work together in the future."

"We may be breaking up, but it's not really 'goodbye,' is it?" Jane said. Her eyes glinted. "Anyway, I'm a better actress than you give me credit for," she said snarkily. "Don't you know by now how good I am at 'faking it'?"

"Oh, relax, Edward!" she snapped, as she saw the expression on my face. "I'm not calling your sexual prowess into question. I'm just saying I can play nice, that's all."

There was a knock, and Jasper's shaggy blonde head peered around the edge of the door. His eyebrows rose when he saw Jane.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not at all," Jane said sweetly, rising to her feet. "We're all done here."

She paused by the door and stared pointedly at Jasper until he moved out of her way.

"Mmm, is that coffee I see?" she purred, noting the cup in Jasper's hand. "Where's mine?"

"Down at the Starbuck's on the corner, where you can order it yourself," Jasper said shortly. "Or, if you're feeling thrifty, you can always get yourself a cup from Craft Services. Doesn't matter to me. I don't get _your_ coffee anymore."

Jane's mouth disappeared into a thin line of fury, and she left, slamming the door behind her.

Jasper handed me the cup. "So, you're all done?" he asked grimly.

"Oh yeah," I replied darkly, "we're definitely _done_."

**A/N: **

**So, goodbye Jane (even though it's not REALLY goodbye)! I know you're all breathing a sigh of relief.**

**Now to give some credit where credit is due. Emmett is listening to **_**Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss**_** by **_**Bloodhound Gang**_** on his iPod. I have to admit, I *may* have a smallish obsession with **_**Bloodhound Gang**_** myself! Most of their lyrics are filthy, but they never fail to put a smile on my face when I'm feeling down.**

**You may notice a few familiar lines in this chapter, courtesy of Stephenie Meyer. Edward says he feels "strangely protective" of Bella, and Jane uses her infamous "this may hurt a little" line on Edward. **

**Now for this week's recommendation: **_**My Imaginary Friend**_** by **_**NoWayWithWords**_** is rocking my world right now! You can find it under my Story Favorites on FFnet and it's on Twilighted, as well. Go. Read. Now.**

**It will probably be a couple of weeks before the next update, but I hope that you'll leave me a review in the meantime! I love hearing your speculations about where the story will go next! One, two, three, hit that button … NOW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sparkle Part I

**First of all, a great big HELLO to all of my new readers! *waves* If you haven't done so yet, I hope you'll pop over and check out the new HIPS thread on Twilighted (link on my profile page). Special thanks this week to **_**4stringqueen**_** for starting the thread and for creating my amazing new blinkie (also linked on my profile)! I also want to thank **_**Kikiblue**_** for talking me down from the ledge this week when things got a little hairy!**

**Okay, I'm doing things quite differently for this update. Usually I post new updates to Twilighted first, **_**then**_** FFnet. This turned out to be such a long chapter, and took so long to complete, that I don't want to make you wait any more. So here it is; in honor of Rob's upcoming birthday and Mother's Day, making their debut **_**here**_** first: not one, but **_**two**_** new chapters of HIPS! You can read them back-to-back if you're so inclined, or read one now and save the other one for later! Without further ado, I give you Sparkle, Part 1 and Part 2!**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 13: Sparkle – Part I **

**BPOV**

With Edward gone, my life returned to its predictable routine. I jogged, I cooked, I worked at the clinic. Occasionally, I made love to my husband. And yet, there was one very big difference in my life now; hardly a day passed that I didn't communicate with Edward.

After agonizing over sending him the initial text message on the day that he left, I had been shocked when he had called me back immediately. I had been even more surprised when, near the end of the conversation, Edward had promised to call me back the next day.

Irrationally, my heart had begun to pound at his words, "Can I call you tomorrow, Bella?" My response to him had been truthful; I really _did_ enjoy talking to him, and I wanted to continue our friendship.

Of course, my naggingly doubtful inner voice asserted itself as soon as I had hung up the phone.

_Yeah, right. Edward Cullen; hot young movie star is going to call Bella Black; middle-aged, married housewife? Don't wait by the phone. He was probably just being polite._

When my cell phone had rung mid-afternoon on the following day, I had almost dropped it when Edward's name appeared on the display. His voice had been sleep-roughened, and he had sounded slightly groggy, but we had chatted for almost half an hour about how his first night back at work had been.

Since then, we had kept up a steady stream of phone calls and texts back and forth. Our conversations were light and friendly, full of easy banter.

Edward relayed humorous anecdotes from the set, and kept me giggling as he described the antics of his bodyguards, Jasper and Emmett, and his personal assistant, Alice. It quickly became apparent how close Edward was to the three of them. I was happy that he had such good friends to rely on. They seemed to be almost a surrogate family for him, since his own family lived an ocean away.

Edward never spoke of Jane after my first phone call, and I didn't have the nerve to broach the subject. I assumed that they had broken up, but I felt like I would be prying by asking such a personal question.

The weeks passed quickly, and I began to realize how much I looked forward to my almost daily communication with Edward. I still couldn't believe that he continued to call me. _What could he possibly be getting out of this?_

Jake's work kept him busy, and he was forced to travel for business frequently now. Claire lived in a whirl of friends, homework and track practice.

I had to admit it; _I was a little lonely._

Then, one Thursday evening, about three weeks after Edward had left, Jake announced at dinner that he was leaving again in the morning.

"Really, Jake? _Another_ business trip?" I sighed, as I began clearing the table. "I was kind of hoping that we'd all be at home this weekend."

"Now, Bella," Jake said, patting my hand and sounding slightly exasperated, "you _know_ I don't really have a choice here. I have to court the big clients; that's part of the job. I don't exactly hear you complaining about the big commission checks that I bring home every month. Anyway," he continued soothingly, "I'll be back on Sunday. I don't see what the big deal is."

"And I'm not going to be home this weekend either," Claire said. "Don't you remember, Mom? I told you last week that I'm spending Friday night at Kim's house, and then I have a track meet in Beaumont on Saturday. I won't be home 'til Saturday night."

"I guess I forgot," I mumbled, as I carried plates into the kitchen.

_Is it possible that I've been so distracted by my conversations with Edward, that I don't even remember having a conversation with my own daughter?_

"So, what will you be doing at Kim's house?" I asked Claire, who had followed me into the kitchen and had begun loading the dishwasher.

"Honestly, Mom! Weren't you listening _at all_ when I told you about this last week?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Jake had gone into the living room, and I could hear the faint sounds of the television over the running water. Nevertheless, Claire lowered her voice so that her father couldn't hear her.

"Kim's parents are going out of town this weekend and she's having a party at her place, remember? It's not going to be any big thing; just some kids from school. _But_, you asked me if there was going to be drinking, and I said 'probably', and then _you_ said that you didn't want me drinking and driving. So _that's_ when I told you that I was going to spend the night, and not to worry. _Any_ of this ringing a bell?" Claire asked.

It _was_ starting to sound vaguely familiar. And I understood why Claire was keeping her voice down. Jake didn't approve of underage drinking; period. I wasn't crazy about the idea of Claire going to the party myself, but I was a realist. I remembered what it was like to be seventeen. Claire was at the age where she was going to experiment with drinking, whether I liked it or not. At least she was being honest and upfront with _me_ about it. If she was going to do it, I preferred that she did it in a controlled setting; where she couldn't be danger to herself or to other people on the road. It would be hypocritical of me to forbid her from partying with her friends after some of the wild things that Angela and I had done as teenagers. It was best to keep it from Jake, though. Claire wasn't about to tell Jake, that was for sure.

_She wouldn't want to tarnish that good-girl image that she has with him,_ I thought. Then I immediately felt guilty. This was a mother-daughter thing, and if not betraying Claire's trust was a way for us to bond, then I certainly wasn't going to destroy it.

"All right, Claire," I sighed heavily. "I suppose I _did_ promise you could go. Just be careful, okay?"

"Sure, Mom. You know me; straight-A Honor Roll, and all that jazz. Plus, I've got that meet on Saturday morning, so I probably won't even drink that much anyway. Thanks, Mom. You're the best!" She gave me a quick hug.

"Oh, by the way," Claire said, as she was about to leave the kitchen, "I'm going straight to Kim's after school tomorrow, so I'll take a bag with me in the morning. I'll check in with you when I get to her house, and I'll call you Saturday morning before the meet."

"Thanks, honey," I replied, attempting to smile. "That's very responsible of you."

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Two hours later, I sat cross-legged on my bed and watched silently as Jake packed his garment bag.

"Bella, don't look at me that way," Jake finally sighed. He hung two immaculately starched white dress shirts in the bag, and turned to face me. "We've been over this before. Why are you moping around so much tonight, anyway? I know I've been on the road a lot lately, honey, but that's the nature of the beast. It's what I do. It's never seemed to bother you before."

"I know," I mumbled, playing with a corner of the bedspread. "I just thought it would be nice to have you home for a change this weekend."

Jake sighed again, and began pulling neckties from the rack in his closet.

"This is just a real busy time for me, that's all. You know business usually drops off around the holidays. I've gotta make hay while the sun shines."

I remained silent as Jake packed the rest of his things.

"Do you … feel like having some 'cuddle-time' tonight?" I finally asked softly, as Jake began taking off his clothes and preparing for bed. 'Cuddle-time' had been our code for sex since Claire was a baby. It was somewhat corny, and less than romantic, but had somehow just stuck.

_Like a lot of other things,_ my inner voice whispered.

"Aw, gee honey, not tonight," Jake said, yawning hugely. "I'm beat. Plus, I'm on the red-eye in the morning. I'll try to be quiet when I get up, so I don't wake you. Don't bother getting up to see me off. I'll call you from Chicago."

"Sure," I said quietly, turning back the bed and slipping between the sheets. Jake turned out the lights, and I felt the bed sag suddenly under his weight as he lay down beside me.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said, giving me a chaste kiss before rolling on his side, facing away from me.

"Goodnight," I whispered back. I lay staring at the ceiling for a long time, as Jake breathed deeply and evenly beside me, before I finally drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

My ringing cell phone jolted me awake in the morning. The first thought that popped into my groggy, half-awake mind was _Edward_.

Then I heard the familiar strains of _Hot N' Cold_ and groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. _Angela_.

After a minute, the phone stopped ringing. The sun had fully risen, and I could see that the bedroom was flooded with sunlight as I peeked from under the edge of the pillow.

I dimly remembered waking earlier while Jake was in the shower. True to his word, he had gone about getting dressed quietly, as I had lain in the semi-darkness listening to him move about the room. He hadn't realized that I was awake, and I had remained silent as he had gathered his garment bag and briefcase and slipped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I must have fallen back to sleep after that, and I realized with a pang of regret that I hadn't awoken in time to see Claire before she left for school.

_Bad mommy, Bella_.

_Hot N' Cold_ started playing again, and I yanked the pillow from my head, reaching for the cell phone on my bedside table.

"What _is_ it, Angela?" I snapped into the phone. "I'll have you know that I blew off running this morning just so I could sleep in a little!"

"It's September 13th, that's _what_, ya big goofball! And you _know_ what that means. _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you!_" Angela sang into the phone.

I sat up in bed and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Ugh. Don't remind me," I mumbled.

"Well, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Angela said cheerfully. "What's the matter, Bella? Don't you feel another year older and wiser yet?"

"Older, definitely," I grumbled back. "Wiser, not so much."

"Aw, c'mon, spoilsport," Angela joked. "I know you've never been big on celebrating your birthday, but you can at least _try_ to sound enthusiastic! So? Tell me, what fabulous presents have you gotten so far?"

"Um … nothing," I replied quietly. "Jake left on a business trip this morning, and I guess he forgot."

"That _fucker_!" Angela spat into the phone. "No card, or anything?"

"Nope," I replied simply.

"I'm gonna kick his ass, but good, when he gets back," Angela said. "Well, what about Claire? _She_ must have remembered, at least!"

"She's spending the weekend with her friends, so I guess that would be a _no_," I responded. "You can bask in the knowledge that you're the first, and probably the last, person to wish me a happy birthday today."

"What kind of family forgets a fucking _birthday_?" Angela ranted. I smiled a little as I pictured her pacing her office.

"Angela, it's no big deal. _Really_. It's a day just like any other day. And like any other day, I'm just going to get through it," I said, hating how pathetic my voice sounded.

"Oh no. That won't do. That won't do _at all_," Angela mumbled, as if she were talking to herself.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do," Angela said decisively. "Don't bother rushing to get ready; you're not coming in to the clinic today. Go for a swim. Read a book. I don't know; just be lazy for a change. I'm going to bring you lunch, and your present, of course. Ben can hold down the fort by himself for a while. Oh, and clear your schedule for tonight. You're coming out with us!"

"Oh no, Angela. I really don't think …," I started to say.

"Na naa naaa," Angela chanted, cutting me off. "This is the sound of me _ignoring_ you, Bella. How many times in your life do you turn thirty-eight?" She continued without waiting for me to respond. "Once, that's right. _I_ sure as hell didn't forget your birthday, and what kind of best friend would I be to let you spend it alone? Now, go paint your nails, or something, and I'll see you in a couple of hours." She disconnected the call before I had the chance to argue further.

I stared at the phone for a moment, then I closed my eyes and fell back against the pillow again.

_Great. Just perfect. Can I just go back to sleep and skip today altogether?_

Finally, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed with a groan.

_Okay, enough of the pity-party. I'm too old to be pulling a Molly Ringwald_ in _Sixteen Candles_.

I padded into the bathroom and studied my reflection in the mirror.

_Meh. I don't __look__ any different. I don't __feel__ any different. Thirty-eight's just a number, right? Wait … is that a gray hair?_

I bent forward and looked closely.

_Damn. Well, that sucker's definitely getting plucked._

I grabbed the tweezers from the medicine cabinet and took care of business. This wasn't the first gray hair that I'd noticed, nor, I was sure, would it be the last. I had always promised myself that I would age gracefully. I would _not_ dye my hair unnatural colors in an attempt to turn back the hands of time. When grays eventually became too numerous to pluck, I would just let nature take its course.

_I'm not going down without a fight, though_.

**EPOV**

After returning from Houston, the weeks passed quickly. As we went about the task of shooting the movie's final scenes, the director pushed us hard. I rose early and returned from the set late, usually collapsing into bed when I did, too tired to even eat.

Despite the numbing exhaustion, my insomnia returned. I found myself taking more and more Vicodin each day, and I hated myself for it. When I still wasn't sleeping at night, I started taking Ambien again. I knew that I was playing a dangerous game, but I seemed powerless to stop.

I hadn't experienced a decent night of sleep since leaving Houston. Part of it, I supposed, was the coldly inhospitable atmosphere of the hotel suite. If I was being honest with myself, though, it was also slightly unsettling sleeping in the large bed alone. I didn't exactly _miss_ Jane, but I had grown accustomed to her presence beside me, snoring and all.

_Admit it. You miss the sex too. We didn't even have sex that often, but __some__ sex is better than __no__ sex._

The only thing that seemed to make the days bearable was my ongoing communication with Bella. Incredibly, we were still calling and texting each other on an almost daily basis.

True to my word, I had called Bella back the day after her initial call. I had been exhausted from the previous night's shoot, and had only been able to get a couple of hours of sleep, but hearing her voice had instantly made me feel better. As the days passed, and our calls and texts continued, I realized that I was as dependent on our communication as I was on the Vicodin and Ambien. Bella was like a drug to me; the more that I spoke to her, the more I wanted her. When I wasn't talking to her, I was thinking about her and wondering when she would call next. I _craved_ her voice, her laughter and her uncanny ability to make even the dreariest day brighter.

Bella, for her part, seemed somewhat shy about contacting me at first. Although she had been the first one to reach out, I sensed that she felt like she was '_bothering_' me whenever she called. The first time that she had called when I was unable to answer, she didn't leave a message. When I had checked my cell phone in between takes, I had noticed her missed call, and had called her straight away.

"I'm sorry I missed your call," I had said gently. "Why didn't you leave me a message?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bella had responded quietly. "I just figured you were busy working …"

"Bella, you can leave me a message any time," I had assured her. "This is my private number and no one has access to my messages, not even Alice. If I don't call back right away, it's only because I'm in the middle of shooting, but I _will_ call back."

Still, Bella seemed more comfortable with texting me. Even the simplest messages from her never failed to put a smile on my face.

**Was baking bread this a.m. & wonder if uv had ur fav. orange marmalade lately? Have a good shoot 2day! – Bella**

Sometimes I texted her back, if I was especially busy, but usually I called her. I talked about the film, or about Jasper and Emmett's latest antics. Bella talked about Angela, her part-time work at the veterinary clinic, or about the latest book she was reading. She seldom mentioned Jake, except to say that he had been taking a lot of business trips recently.

_I'll just bet that he has._

I kept my communication with Bella to a strictly daytime activity. I was fairly certain that she hadn't told Jake about our daily chats, which was just fine with me. It was more or less an unspoken rule that we didn't call or text each other after 4:00 p.m. Even when I knew that Jake was away on 'business', I refrained from calling Bella in the evening. This proved especially difficult some nights. After a long day of filming, and facing the prospect of another sleepless night, what I wanted more than anything was to hear Bella's voice. I didn't want to put her in an awkward position, though; either with Jake or with Claire.

I tried to imagine what she was doing as I lay in bed waiting for sleep to come. Was she lying in bed beside Jake, asleep? Was she making love to him? _I always tried to quickly push __that__ mental image from my mind._ Some nights, I picked up the book of Lorca poems. I wondered if Bella was reading at that moment too. I could almost see her curled up in her favorite armchair in the living room. Would she be reading erotica, or something more esoteric?

_Oh, for God's sake. Don't start thinking about Bella reading erotica, or you're going to have to take a long, warm shower and yank one off._ Truthfully, I didn't even know if I had the energy.

And so, the days and nights passed. My relationship on-set with Jane was strained, at best, and non-existent off-set. One day, we had to film a particularly intense romantic scene, and I just wasn't feeling it. I kept flubbing my lines, and during our passionate kiss, I felt stiff and awkward.

After the director yelled "_Cut!_" for the tenth time, and demanded that we shoot the scene again, "_except this time, like you really __like__ each other_," Jane finally snapped.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! It's called _acting_ for a reason, Edward!" she hissed in my ear as the crew re-blocked the scene around us. "Just pretend I'm someone else if it helps you get through this. That's what I'm doing, anyway!"

As tactless as Jane was, I did as she suggested. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella, and mercifully, when I opened them, I was able to complete the scene.

I wondered briefly who Jane was thinking of as she kissed me. I had a feeling it was Riley, one of the lighting technicians on the set. I didn't know much about Riley, except that he was tall, blonde and brooding. _And young_. He barely looked old enough to shave.

I had begun noticing that Riley was spending an inordinate amount of time with Jane in her trailer in between takes. Something told me that they were doing more than discussing the lighting for the next scene. I was actually a little surprised that Jane was "slumming it". Dating members of the crew wasn't her usual m.o. I dimly remembered hearing about some of the men she had dated in the past; they were all either actors or musicians. I guessed that Jane didn't like being alone any more than I did.

I almost felt a little sorry for Riley. I wondered if he realized just how expendable he was to Jane. I was willing to bet my entire year's salary that she would drop him as soon as the movie wrapped.

_Not that I'm particularly interested in Jane's current love life, or anything._

It just seemed like, suddenly, everyone around me had _someone_. Alice and Jasper were spending more and more time together, and although they refrained from any overt displays of public affection, the way that they looked at each other made my heart clench. They were in love. I was happy for them, but part of me wallowed in self-pity. Even Emmett seemed to be finally making some headway with Rose.

_What the fuck was that about, anyway? Emmett could get the girl of his dreams by singing dirty songs to her and buying her a panty-of-the-week club membership, while I was sitting around my hotel room reading poetry and waiting for the phone to ring? That was some seriously fucked-up shit._

So, I tried not to think, about _any_ of it, and just _be_. I quickly went through one bottle of Vicodin, and then another. I kept waiting for Alice to hand me my ass on a platter and tell me to get my shit together, but she never did. I was actually a little hurt. I knew that I needed _someone_ to shake some sense into me, but all of my friends were distracted with their own lives.

My parents weren't much help either. I had only spoken to my mother once since returning from Houston, and the conversation had left me guilt-ridden. There was too much I couldn't tell her. I had touched briefly on my break-up with Jane, which had only caused her to cluck with pity. The last thing I needed was her sympathy. _I had enough of my own self-pity to go around_. But, I couldn't talk to Esme about Bella, and I _sure as hell_ couldn't tell her about my little 'pill problem'. So, that left one topic of conversation; _when was I coming back to England_?

"Mum, we've been through this," I said tiredly, rubbing my throbbing temples. I had just listened silently for almost ten minutes as Esme had told me how much she missed me, how much my father missed me and how all of my old mates back home said that I never called any more.

"When we wrap this movie in a couple of weeks, I'm flying out to L.A. for a bit. I haven't seen my apartment there in months, and I need to meet with my agent and take care of some business. _Then_ I'm coming to London. I'm shooting my next movie there, before we film the last installment of the _Zombie Killers_ trilogy back in the U.S. Honestly, you'll probably see so much of me over the next few months, you'll be sick of me."

I had actually been looking forward to returning to my hometown to film my next movie, a little indie crime-drama. But that was before meeting Bella. Now the thought of being so far away from her made me feel sick to my stomach. Being across the country from her in Seattle was bad enough. _How would we manage to stay in touch when I was in London?_

My mother's obvious joy over the news of my return to England only made me feel more guilty, and I hadn't spoken to her since. Like so many things in my life recently, it was easier to just _avoid, avoid, avoid_.

We shot the movie's last scene on Thursday night. I was never so relieved in my life to hear the director yell, "That's the final wrap!"

After the general cheering, back-slapping and high-fives had died down, the crew began breaking down the set, and people started dispersing. Alice practically danced over to me, eyes sparkling and a big grin on her face.

"Well, that's all she wrote, Edward! You're done," Alice said happily, as I peeled off my leather vest and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath. I desperately needed a smoke.

"At least you can sleep in tomorrow. You're going to need it," Alice said, following me to my trailer as I fumbled a cigarette out of the pack with shaking hands.

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked absently as I went inside and began gathering my things.

"The big wrap party is tomorrow night, silly," Alice laughed, flinging herself down on the couch. "Don't tell me you forgot? The studio booked that club downtown, _Volterra_, for the night. The whole cast and crew will be there. You know, one last goodbye until the next movie."

I dimly remembered Alice telling me about the party at some point over the last couple of weeks. I was vaguely irritated that I couldn't remember when; all the days seemed to run together.

"Plus, you'll need to pack up tomorrow," Alice reminded me. "We fly back to L.A. on Saturday. I know you'll be glad to get home."

"Home?" I laughed bitterly. "I don't even know where that is any more."

"Geez, Edward, what's gotten into you?" Alice asked, sitting forward, her face creased with worry. "I thought you loved L.A. You know, you just haven't been the same since you got hurt …," she trailed off.

"I'm _fine_, Alice," I said wearily. I closed the box that I had been throwing the few personal effects that I kept in my trailer into.

_Strange how all of my belongings always fit into such small containers_, I mused idly.

Aloud I said, "I'm just tired, that's all. The party sounds great. L.A.'s going to be great. Everything's just … great."

_Yeah. I wish._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

I woke up late on Friday morning.

_Bloody hell. I slept. I actually slept._

I realized that I was still fully clothed from the night before, including my shoes. I barely remembered coming back to the hotel, much less lying down on the bed.

_Just how many pills did I take last night, anyway?_ I vaguely remembered thinking at the time that doubling my normal Vicodin dosage would be a good idea. _What __was__ my 'normal' dosage these days? Five pills? Six?_ I guessed that _normal_ was relative in this case.

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard someone knocking on the door to the suite. Since it wasn't Alice's incessant pounding, I decided to chance it, and opened the door with only a towel wrapped around my waist. It was Emmett.

"Dude, seriously. Put some clothes on! I'm going blind here," Emmett laughed, as he pushed past me into the room.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously as I shut the door and watched him place a large paper bag on the coffee table.

"Brought you breakfast, Ed," Emmett said proudly, pulling a six-pack of Heineken out of the bag. "I even got you that fancy imported shit that you love. Me, I'll stick with 'The Beast'." He pulled a can of _Milwaukee's Best_ out of the bag, popped the top and took a long drink. He belched loudly.

"Did you seriously bring me beer at ten in the morning?" I asked in amusement, as I grabbed a pair of clean boxer shorts and slid them on under my towel. I threw the towel in the general vicinity of the bathroom, pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and flopped down on the couch across from Emmett.

"It's the breakfast of champions, man, didn't you know?" Emmett laughed and tossed me a beer. "Anyway, we're all celebrating today. I just thought we'd get the party started early."

I opened the beer and took a drink, grimacing slightly. "Where's Alice?" I asked. "I would have thought she'd be in full drill-sergeant mode this morning, making sure that we're all getting ready to leave tomorrow."

Emmett waved his hand vaguely. "She's holed up in her room with Jasper, playing 'hide the salami,' or some shit. She _did_ want me to remind you to get packed _today_, though. Something about none of us being in any condition to handle it tomorrow morning. Whatever."

I nearly choked on my beer and groaned. "Thanks for that charming mental image of Alice and Jasper," I said. "Now, hand me the brain bleach."

"What?" Emmett asked, raising his bushy eyebrows. "I think it's awesome that they're finally together. It sure as hell took 'em long enough! Anyway, I don't think you're in any position to talk, Ed. How long has it been since you got laid by someone _other than_ Rosy Palm and her five sisters?"

"A while," I muttered into my beer. "Not that it's any of _your_ business."

"Well, see? There's your problem!" Emmett said triumphantly. "All that pent-up jizz is clouding your thought-process. I thought you were _happy_ for Jasper and Alice."

"I _am_," I said, and took another drink of my beer. I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"We need to get you laid tonight," Emmett said decisively. "You've been moping around since you and Jane called it splitsville, and it's not healthy for you. Dude, do you even have any idea how many women are dying to fuck your brains out? If I were in your shoes, I'd be all over _that_ shit!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Emmett._

"Emmett," I said, speaking slowly as if to a child, "those women are all nameless, faceless and only out for one thing. Do you mean to tell me that you'd rather have a one-night stand with someone like that, than a meaningful relationship with Rose?"

"I dunno," Emmett said thoughtfully. "It's like comparing apples and oranges, or some shit. A., I'm not famous like you are, and two, you don't even have someone special that you're interested in. It's a moot fucking point."

I threw my hands up in disgust. Obviously there was no way I could make Emmett understand what I meant.

"Hey," Emmett said, brightening, "what about that Gianna chick? She's gonna be at the party tonight, and she's been giving you the eye for weeks."

"Who?" I said blankly.

Now it was Emmett's turn to speak slowly, as if I were mentally challenged. "_Gianna_. From make-up. You know, one of the chicks who has her hands all over your face every damn day? Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she's been looking at you since word got out that you and Jane broke things off!"

I shook my head silently. I hadn't been noticing much of anything lately, it seemed. And the only woman who occupied my thoughts was Bella.

"She's actually pretty hot," Emmett said, grinning. "I'd do her!"

"I _know_ who you're talking about," I replied. "I just haven't noticed her acting out of the ordinary."

"Trust me, she's been majorly checking you out," Emmett said. "You'd have to be blind not to pick up on it. Talk to her at the party tonight, and you'll see. You'll be thanking me in the morning, dude. Someone's gonna get lucky tonight!"

"Yeah. Well, we'll see," I mumbled, finishing my beer. The thought of being with anyone other than Bella was completely unappealing to me.

_Just what the hell is wrong with me, anyway?_

"Well, I've gotta bolt," Emmett said, getting to his feet. "Rose is going out shopping for a new dress for tonight, and she wants my expert opinion. She's actually going _with_ me to the party, can you believe it? It's like our first real date," he said happily.

"That's great, Em. I'm thrilled for you," I said morosely.

_No wonder he's so keen to set me up with someone tonight. Sounds like eveyone's going to be paired up except me. Bloody brilliant._

"Aw, don't be that way, Ed," Emmett said, heading for the door. "Just talk to Gianna tonight. You won't be sorry." He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Hey, that reminds me. We're all heading over to _Volterra_ at around seven. We'll pick you up on the way. Dress to impress, okay?"

"Fine," I sighed. "Damn, you're even starting to _sound_ like Rose, now."

Emmett shrugged, and left laughing.

I slowly opened another beer and wandered into the bathroom. I counted out four Vicodin pills and washed them down with Heineken.

_I'd better pace myself. It's a long time until the party tonight._

I ran my hand over the outline of my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans. My fingers itched to dial Bella's number.

_I'll just wait a bit. Just until the pills kick in enough to take the edge off._

I went out to the balcony and chain-smoked two cigarettes. I pulled the phone from my pocket. It had been long enough. I had to hear her voice.

**BPOV**

After showering, I dressed casually in a pair of cut-off denim shorts and an old _Doors_ t-shirt. It was a relief, at least, not to play 'dress-up' today. It wasn't like Angela would care if I wasn't dressed to the nines.

As I stood drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen, I realized that I had never gotten the mail in the day before. I wandered down to the mailbox in my bare feet, wincing at the already-hot pavement. I detoured into the grass, sighing in pleasure as the soft, cool blades caressed my toes. Walking barefoot in the grass never got old for me; it reminded me of childhood.

I retrieved the mail from the box, and flipped idly through the bills and advertisements as I walked back to the house. I suddenly realized that there was a small, padded manila envelope mixed in with the junk mail, and I looked curiously at the postmark. It was from Del Rio. _Charlie_.

I set the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter and sat down at the breakfast bar with the package from Charlie. I slowly ripped open one corner of the envelope, and a tissue-paper wrapped object fell onto the bar in front of me. I pulled a Hallmark greeting card out of the envelope, and felt tears prickle my eyes as I read the front; _Thinking of you, Daughter, on Your Birthday_.

I opened the card, and under the printed sentiment, Charlie had written in his slanting script, _Bells, saw this in a market across the border and thought it would suit you. Happy birthday. Love, Dad._

I set the card aside and picked up the tissue-paper packet. I let out a small gasp as I opened it. Nestled inside was a delicately handcrafted silver necklace, with a small, turquoise polished stone suspended between filigree loops. I touched the necklace gently with one finger, marveling at its simple beauty. Then, I lifted it from its bed of paper and fastened the clasp around my neck.

I ducked into the half-bath under the stairs and admired my reflection. The necklace was perfect. I was slightly amazed that Charlie had picked _exactly_ the type of jewelry that I would have picked for myself. I had plenty of expensive, gem-encrusted pieces that Jake had bought for me over the years, but I only wore them when we went out to some social function. They just weren't _me_. _This_ necklace was definitely more my style.

Suddenly, I felt like I was twelve again, and I wanted to hear my daddy's voice. I walked back into the kitchen and brought up Charlie's number on my cell phone. He answered on the second ring.

"Uh … Charlie. Dad," I stammered, "I wasn't sure if I'd reach you. Are you on patrol?"

"Yup," Charlie replied. I smiled. _You always were a man of few words, Dad._

"I got your gift," I said quietly, touching the necklace at my throat. "It's beautiful, Dad. I love it. Thanks for remembering."

"Well," Charlie said gruffly, clearing his throat, "I'd be a pretty poor excuse for a father is I forgot my own daughter's birthday, now, wouldn't I?" He hesitated. "You sure you like it, Bells? I just saw it, and it kinda reminded me of you."

"It's perfect," I assured him. "Really, Dad. Thank you."

"Pshaw, you're welcome, Bells," Charlie replied. "You have a good birthday, now, you hear? Tell Claire and Jake 'hi' from me, 'kay?"

"Okay, Dad," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. _There's no way I'm telling him that they won't be here tonight._

I could tell that Charlie was busy working, so after a few more minutes of chatting about the weather, and of me asking him if he was sleeping and eating alright, we said our goodbyes.

I went into the living room after I disconnected the call, and looked around restlessly. I was bored, and knew that Angela probably wouldn't be arriving with lunch for a while. I briefly contemplated calling Edward, and then pushed the thought aside. He was probably busy working too. Everyone, it seemed, had something to do today, except me.

_I should have just gone in to work at the clinic, like any normal Friday. At least it would have been a distraction._

I sat down on the sofa and picked up the current edition of _Bon Appétit_ magazine from the coffee table. Soon, I was engrossed, dog-earing the pages of recipes that I wanted to try.

I was finally roused by the ringing of the doorbell, and looked up, surprised to discover that it was already noon. When I opened the door, Angela was standing on the doorstep carrying several plastic to-go bags of food and a large, flat gift-wrapped box. She was wearing blue scrubs covered with pictures of various dog breeds, and her hair was dyed red. She gave me a mischievous smile.

"So, shall I sing to you again, or should we cut right to the chase and have lunch?" Angela asked, brandishing the bags and stepping into the foyer.

"God, no more singing, please. Just lunch. What'd you get, anyway?" I asked as I followed Angela into the kitchen.

Angela set the bags and the box on the breakfast bar. "Oh, I stopped by _Manny's Greek Café_ and got us a couple of gyros and some of their _spanakopita_ that you love so much," she replied, as she began unpacking the food.

"Angela, we'll never be able to eat all of that," I laughed as I looked at the overstuffed pitas.

"Speak for yourself," Angela said, popping a piece of the spinach-and-cheese pie into her mouth and grinning.

"I don't know where you put it all," I said, shaking my head in amusement.

"You're one to talk, skinny-Minnie," Angela guffawed, picking up her gyro. "You're smaller than _I_ am!"

My eyes fell on the box sitting on the edge of the counter. "What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your birthday present, silly! Open it," Angela said, wiping her hands on a paper napkin and sitting up straight on the barstool.

"I really wish you hadn't done this," I mumbled, running my hand over the wrapping paper, my lunch momentarily forgotten.

"Just open it, willya?" Angela said, rolling her eyes.

I unwrapped the box, lifted the flat lid and was momentarily blinded by what was inside.

"Um, this sure is … _sparkly_," I murmured, lifting a silver, shimmering garment from the box. "Is this supposed to be a top or a dress? And where would I even wear something like this?" I held the shirt/dress thing against myself and looked down. It ended just below the tops of my thighs, and was strapless on one side. A single, narrow strap connected the front to the back, which was cut low. The whole thing was made of some iridescent silver fabric that caught the light and cast shimmering reflections across the floor.

"It's a _dress_," Angela said, sighing in exasperation, "and you're going to wear it tonight when you come out clubbing with me and Ben."

"Wait, _clubbing_?" I asked, lowering the dress and trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Angela, I haven't been clubbing in years. When you said we were going out tonight, I thought you meant dinner and maybe a few drinks."

"Oh, there'll be plenty of drinks, alright," Angela said, laughing. "We're going to _Drink Houston_."

"I don't know, Angela," I mumbled. "The club scene isn't really my thing anymore. I really wish you wouldn't make such a big deal about celebrating my birthday."

"C'mon, this'll be right up your alley!" Angela pleaded. "_Club 8.0_ is a retro 70's-80's-90's club at _Drink_, so you'll even like the music. Anyway," she continued, folding her arms and glaring at me stubbornly, "I am _not_ going to let you sit at home alone on your birthday. Jake and Claire may have forgotten it was your birthday, but you're going to come out and have some fun, if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Charlie remembered," I murmured, touching the necklace. "He sent me this, see?"

"Very nice," Angela said dryly, "but you're changing the subject. Do you like the damn dress, and are you coming out with us tonight?"

I sighed. "The dress is beautiful, Angela. It would look great on a supermodel. I just don't know how it'll look on me." I held the dress against me again. "It's so _short_," I lamented. "How am I supposed to wear underwear with this?"

"Well, you _could_ always go commando," Angela said, giving me an evil grin.

"Not happening," I replied.

"Oh fine, whatever," Angela said, waving her hand. "Just wear a tiny thong. I _know_ you have a drawer full of them."

Angela knew all about my obsession with sexy undergarments. We had certainly spent enough time in _Lingerie, etc. etc. etc._ picking out skimpy pieces together.

"You're going to look great," Angela said more gently, "and it'll be fun. You remember going out and having _fun_, don't you?"

"I guess," I sighed, refolding the dress and placing it back in the box.

"Is that a '_yes_', then?" Angela asked.

"It's a definite '_maybe_'," I replied, picking up my gyro.

"Good," Angela said smugly. "Anyway, it's not like we're going out trolling for guys. Ben'll be with us. He'll be our designated driver and protector. Now, eat your lunch."

"_So_," Angela said, as I began eating, "have you been keeping tabs on your Edward? From everything I've seen online, he's been keeping a pretty low profile since he got back to Seattle. I guess he's been busy working."

I almost choked on my food. "Jesus, Angela! He's not _my_ Edward! Don't tell me you've been checking up on him again?" I spluttered.

"_What_?" said Angela, feigning innocence. "So, I've Googled him a few times, so what? The only recent pictures of him are shots of him going to and from his hotel. You can't tell me that you're not even a little bit curious about what he's been up to!"

"I, um … kind of _know_ what he's been up to," I said quietly, toying with my napkin.

Angela looked thunderstruck. "How …?" she breathed.

"I've … well, I've been talking to him," I whispered. "Almost every day."

"Get the _fuck_ out of here!" Angela shrieked, making me jump. "You've been talking to _Edward Cullen_ every day for the last three weeks, and you never _told_ me? I knew it! I just freakin' _knew_ that there was more going on than you were telling me about!"

"Angela, it's not like _that_," I protested. "We're _friends_. _You_ were the one who told me that friends call each other all the time, remember? Men and women _can_ be friends without having _sex_, you know, contrary to what Harry told Sally."

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that," Angela said, rolling her eyes. "So what do you guys talk about, anyway? Any sexting going on yet?"

I started to answer her, when my cell phone rang. I pulled the phone from the pocket of my shorts with trembling hands, and saw Edward's name on the display.

_Damn. Just my luck. What perfect timing – __not_.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively.

"Hi, Bella, it's me," Edward said cheerfully. "Guess what? We wrapped the movie last night. I'm a free man again," he said, laughing.

"That's … great," I said quietly, not looking at Angela.

"Who _is_ that?" Angela hissed loudly. "Oh my God, it's _him_, isn't it?"

"Who's _that_?" Edward asked nervously from the other end. "Is it Claire? Is she off from school today?"

"No, it's not Claire," I said hastily, "it's Angela. She brought me lunch and we were just … chatting."

"Does he know it's your _birthday_?" Angela said loudly. I waved frantically at her to be quiet.

"Birthday? What …?" Edward started to say, when Angela grabbed the phone out of my hand. I bolted out of my chair and tried to get it back, but she danced quickly across the kitchen out of my reach.

"So, the elusive Mr. Cullen," Angela said into the phone, grinning. "At last we meet. So, yeah, it's Bella's birthday. That's why I'm at her house having lunch. Now I'm just trying to convince her to let me take her out tonight, since her douchey husband and daughter forgot all about her. But you know Bella; she'd rather wallow at home alone. She has this _thing_ about not celebrating her birthday." She stuck her tongue out at me.

_Shit, Angela. What have you done?_

**EPOV**

When Bella answered the phone with a hesitant "_Hello_," I should have known that something was wrong. She always knew it was me by the readout on her cell phone, and had always greeted me by name in the past. I was just so damn happy to hear her voice, that I immediately started talking. Then I heard someone speaking to her in the background.

I had a brief moment of panic, thinking that it was Claire. I suppose that my fear of Claire finding out about my conversations with Bella _was_ slightly irrational. All we were doing was _talking_, after all.

_Then why do I feel like I'm keeping some guilty secret?_

Bella quickly snapped me from my reverie by assuring me that it was Angela, not Claire who was with her, and I relaxed minutely. From everything that Bella had told me about Angela, I had gathered that she was a loyal friend. It didn't seem likely that she would go running to the press or to Jake with the news that I was communicating with Bella.

Then I heard Angela yell something about a birthday. I started to ask Bella what she had meant, and suddenly heard a scuffle on the other end of the phone. There was a moment of silence, and then an unfamiliar voice came on the line. "So, the elusive Mr. Cullen. At last we meet," Angela said.

I laughed. "And you must be Angela, with the legendary taste in music." I hesitated for a moment. "Did I hear you say something about a birthday?"

When Angela relayed that it was Bella's birthday, and that Jake and Claire had apparently forgotten it, I was simultaneously angered and saddened.

_I wonder why she didn't tell __me__ that her birthday was coming up._ As soon as I thought it, I felt a pang of guilt. I could guess why the subject had never been raised; Bella was self-conscious about her age.

I was somewhat relieved when Angela went on to say that she was planning on taking Bella out that night.

_Thank God for Angela. She really is a true friend._

"So, wait a minute," I said to Angela slowly. "Are you telling me that Jake and Claire aren't going to be there at all this weekend? How could they leave Bella all alone?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Angela said angrily. "Jake's away on one of his business trips and Claire's spending the weekend with friends. And _neither_ of them remembered to get her so much as a fucking card!"

My heart clenched with sadness for Bella.

"But you said you're planning on taking her out tonight, right?" I said to Angela.

"Yeah, my husband Ben and I are going to take her to a retro 80's club, and _hopefully_ ply her with copious amounts of alcohol," she replied. "That is, if I can _convince_ her. Maybe _you_ can help me out."

I heard another scuffle, and Angela muttered, "Okay, okay, Bella. You can have the phone back in a minute. I _know_ you're anxious to talk to him."

I smiled into the phone. "I'll do my best to talk her into it, Angela. It sounds like fun."

There was a brief pause, then Angela murmured, "Holy shit. Someone pinch me! I'm really talking to Edward Cullen. You sound totally normal, and everything!"

"_Angela_!" I heard Bella wail in the background.

"Well, you sound pretty normal too, Angela," I laughed. "Especially for someone who listens to _Bloodhound Gang_."

Angela chuckled. "It was nice talking to you, Edward. Hold on a minute, and I'll pass the phone back to Bella."

"Edward?" Bella said breathlessly after a moment. "I hope you'll excuse my _friend_. She tends to say _exactly_ what's on her mind."

I smiled again as I pictured Bella shooting daggers with her eyes at Angela. Then I turned somber.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" I asked gently.

"It's really not a big deal, Edward," she sighed. "Angela's right; I've never been all that keen on celebrating my birthday." She hesitated. "I guess I was just kind of hoping that my family would be here with me this weekend."

The sadness in her voice made me want to find Jake and pound his face into the ground. _What the hell is wrong with your husband?_ I wanted to yell. _Doesn't that bastard realize how lucky he is?_

"But it's okay," Bella continued, her voice brightening. "Charlie sent me a beautiful necklace, and Angela brought me a great lunch. What more could a girl ask for?"

_Good old Agent Swan. I knew there was a reason why I liked him._

"Bella, I really hope that you'll go out with your friends tonight," I said seriously. "You deserve to get out and have some fun."

"I guess so," Bella said, sounding unconvinced. "But enough about me. Before Angela ripped the phone away, you said that the movie wrapped. That's wonderful! So, what's next? Do you get some time off now?"

I knew that Bella was trying to change the subject, so I reluctantly played along.

"Yeah, we shot the final scenes yesterday," I said slowly. "I'm just packing my things today, and then there's a big wrap party tonight. I fly back to L.A. in the morning."

"Oh, that's great!" Bella said warmly. "Will you be in L.A. for a while then?"

"Only for a couple of weeks," I responded quietly. "Then I'm off to London for the next few months. I'm shooting my next film there."

"I'm so happy for you, Edward," Bella said, after the briefest of pauses. "I know how much you've missed your family and friends in England."

I sighed inwardly. Had I really expected Bella to be anything less than supportive? Hell, up until a month ago, I had been damn near ecstatic at the prospect of returning to my hometown. How could she possibly guess how conflicted I was feeling now?

"Yeah, it'll be a nice change of pace," I lied smoothly.

Neither of us said anything for a moment. "Well, I'll let you get back to your lunch with Angela," I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right," Bella replied, sounding slightly dazed. "And you've got to get back to packing, I guess." She hesitated for a moment. "Have fun at your party tonight, Edward."

_Fuck it,_ I thought, throwing all caution to the wind. "There's only one way I'll be having any kind of fun tonight, Bella. You have to promise me something."

"What?" she asked, her voice colored with surprise.

"Promise me that you'll go out with Angela and celebrate your birthday properly," I said firmly. "I'll raise a glass to you here in Seattle, and you can raise one to me in Houston. It'll be almost like we're celebrating together."

Bella was silent.

"Please?" I asked softly.

"All right, all right. I'll do it," Bella said finally, laughing gently. "Your powers of persuasion are too much for me. How can I say no, with both you _and_ Angela ganging up on me?"

I heard a whoop from Angela in the background. "Thanks, Edward!" she yelled.

I grinned into the phone. That hadn't been nearly as difficult as I thought it would be. It gave me a little thrill knowing that Bella could cave so easily to my 'powers of persuasion,' as she called them.

"Have _fun_ tonight," I said to her. "Happy birthday, Bella."

"Thanks, Edward," she replied shyly, and was gone.

I stared thoughtfully at the phone for a minute after she disconnected the call. My mind was still reeling with emotions. I desperately wanted to do _something_ for Bella to make up for the appalling way that Jake was treating her.

I switched over to _Web Browsing_ on my phone and pulled up a search engine.

_Ugh. Alice is so much better at doing shit like this than I am. I could really use her help right now. Yeah, right. Like there's any fucking way I can tell her what I'm up to._

I smiled as I found the website I was looking for and began scrolling through information.

**A/N **

**Tired of reading yet? You're only halfway through the update! Read on to the next chapter, Sparkle – Part 2, if you have time, but I hope you'll still take time to leave me a review of this chapter first!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sparkle Part II

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 14: Sparkle – Part II **

**BPOV**

"So, was that a definite '_yes_' I heard you utter a minute ago?" Angela asked with one eyebrow raised as I ended the call.

"Yes, yes. Uncle!" I said, laughing. "I can see that resistance is futile!"

My head was still reeling slightly from my conversation with Edward. His news that he would be moving back to England for several months had thrown me for a loop. Part of me _was_ happy for him, but I was saddened to realize that this would likely mean an end to our near-daily phone calls. I strove to keep my emotions in check in front of Angela.

"I _like_ him," Angela said decisively. "I can see now why you've been talking to him every day."

I felt myself blush as I pushed my plate away.

"Yup, Edward's an okay guy in _my_ book," Angela continued, oblivious to my inner turmoil. "Even if he _did_ razz me over my taste in music. Hmm … I wonder how he found out about _that_, by the way." She mock-glared at me, then grinned. "Hey, that reminds me. Give me your iPod and I'll download some special birthday tune-age on it for you later."

Reluctantly, I went to retrieve the device from its docking station on the stereo and tossed it to Angela. "Here, just don't go crazy with it," I mumbled.

"Would _I_ do such a thing?" asked Angela, giving me an evil grin. "I'll give it back to you tonight when Ben and I pick you up. Hey, are you going to eat the rest of that?" she asked, pointing to my half-eaten gyro.

"No," I sighed, sitting back down at the bar and pushing my plate toward her.

"Good," Angela said, picking up the rest of the pita and devouring it. "You're going to need room for this, anyway."

She reached into another plastic bag and pulled out a square box. "_This_ is from _Take the Cake_," Angela said, producing the largest chocolate cupcake I had ever seen. "You can't very well have a birthday without cake!"

"Angela, that thing is the size of my head," I said, laughing. "You'd better be planning on helping me eat that!"

"But, of course!" Angela said. "Oh, and wait for it …," she produced a single pink candle from her purse and set it in the middle of the cupcake.

"You're too much," I said, shaking my head in wonder. "A candle, and everything!"

Angela pulled a lighter from her purse and lit the candle. "In the interest of everyone's sanity, I won't subject you to my singing again," she said. "_But_, you still have to make a wish."

There was only one wish in my heart at that moment, and it popped unbidden into my head. I closed my eyes and blew out the candle.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

The rest of the afternoon passed too quickly. After we had shared the ridiculously large cupcake, Angela had returned to the clinic, but not before admonishing me that she and Ben would be picking me up at 8:00. "And you'd better be wearing that new dress, dammit!" were her parting words.

Claire checked in briefly mid-afternoon to let me know that she was at Kim's house. I could already hear the heavy bass of music thumping in the background, and I groaned inwardly. I reminded her to act responsibly, to which I got a Jake-esque "Sure, sure!" in reply before she hung up the phone.

Jake finally called a short time later, sounding breathless and distracted. He had been in meetings all day, and said that he had a business dinner to attend that evening with a big potential client. I found myself listening with only half an ear, surprised that for once I didn't really care what he had to say.

_I might not especially enjoy a big fuss being made on my birthday, but it still sucks when your husband forgets it entirely._

At last, Jake paused for long enough in his business ramblings to ask if Claire and I had any plans for the evening. I reminded him that Claire was having a sleepover at a friend's house doing "girly things," and he seemed satisfied.

"And you know _me_," I said sweetly, thankful that Jake couldn't see the slight smirk on my face, "I'll probably just be curled up with a good book all night."

Jake laughed and said that sounded like me, and then said that he needed to get a shower before his dinner meeting. After we said goodbye and I hung up the phone, I stood at the sliding-glass door staring out at the pool. I had surprised myself a little with the ease with which I'd lied to Jake.

_Screw it. He's the one who forgot my birthday. I don't owe him any explanation of what I'm really doing tonight. Anyway, he'd be less than thrilled if he knew that I was going out with Angela._

I had never really understood Jake's and Angela's barely contained hostility toward each other. Part of it, I knew, was that Jake had considered Angela to be a bad influence on me in high school. He didn't approve of our drinking and smoking, and of Angela's 'loose lifestyle'. I had tried to explain to him at the time that far from being 'loose,' Angela was already exclusively dating Ben, but it didn't seem to change his opinion of her.

_Ironically, __I__ must have been the one with the 'loose lifestyle', since I ended up pregnant at nineteen._

Angela, for her part, had seemed to hate Jake from the beginning. I hadn't known him very well, since he was a year older than us, and ran with the 'cool crowd'. Angela knew him a little better. I had still been coming out of my haze of grief over my mother's death, and when Jake had started hanging around showing interest in me, his kindness had won me over. Angela had never trusted him, though. She would never tell me exactly why, but her feelings of animosity toward him only intensified once I got pregnant with Claire and dropped out of college. She felt like he had bullied me into giving up on my dreams. To me, it had merely seemed like a practical decision at the time. Regardless, they both seemed to view each other as having 'corrupted' me in some way, and I always felt caught in the middle. It was easier just to keep the two of them as far away from each other as possible.

I sighed as I turned from the window and looked at the clock. I would have to start getting myself ready to go out soon. I realized that I was nervous and somewhat regretful that I had agreed to do it.

Before I could talk myself out of anything, I walked over to the wet-bar, picked up the bottle of tequila and poured myself a single shot. I winced as the alcohol burned on its way down. Then I poured myself a second shot, picked up the box with my new dress from the breakfast bar, and walked slowly upstairs.

_With a little liquid courage, tonight might actually be fun._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

An hour later, I was showered and dressed in the new silver mini-dress. I had carefully applied my make-up, going for a much more dramatic look than usual. My eyes were lined with black liner and I wore shimmering red lipstick. I had pinned up the top and sides of my hair and curled the rest with a curling iron so that it cascaded in soft waves around my face and down my back. I marveled that I managed not to burn half of my hair off in the process. The two shots of tequila had fully kicked in, as evidenced by my flushed face in the mirror.

I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. The dress fit my body like a glove. It had a built-in bra, which was a good thing because with only one strap and the plunging back, even one of my strapless bras would have shown. I was wearing my tiniest black thong, and as I turned to the side to view my reflection in the full-length mirror, I was pleased that there was no visible panty line beneath the skin-tight dress.

I had found a pair of strappy silver platform heels in my closet, which bolstered my normally meager 5'4" height to a respectable 5'8". My legs looked like they went on forever. The only jewelry I wore was the necklace that Charlie had sent me, and my wedding band. A small, silver beaded clutch completed the ensemble. It was barely large enough to contain my cell phone, compact, lipstick and drivers license, but it was all that I needed. I tucked several folded fifty-dollar bills in beside my phone, hoping that Angela and Ben wouldn't insist on paying for _everything_ tonight.

As I gave myself a final glance in the mirror, I heard the doorbell chime. _Surely it was too early for Ben and Angela to be here; it was barely beginning to turn dusk_.

I made my way carefully down the stairs, teetering slightly from a combination of high heels and tequila. When I opened the door, there was a young delivery man standing on the front steps. He had an _FTD_ emblem on the pocket of his shirt, and he was carrying an enormous vase of flowers. His mouth popped open into an '_O_' when he saw me.

"Bella Black?" he croaked. I nodded mutely and glanced at the florist's delivery van parked in the driveway. The young man grinned, looking me up and down. "Flower delivery for you." He thrust the vase at me, and I staggered a little under the weight of the cut-crystal vase.

"That's some arrangement, huh?" he said, as I carefully placed the heavy vase on the table in the foyer. I stared in wonder at the beautiful arrangement of white long-stemmed roses, elegant white Calla lilies and clouds of light blue Hydrangea.

"If I could just get you to sign here," the man said, producing a small clip-board from his back pocket.

"Of course," I murmured, signing my name to the receipt, still slightly dazed.

"You have a happy birthday, now, Ms. Black," the delivery man said, still grinning as he gave my legs one last appreciative look.

"Thanks," I mumbled, shutting the door as the man turned and loped back down the drive toward the delivery van.

_How did __he__ know it's my birthday, anyway?_ I wondered, as I carried the vase into the kitchen and set it on the breakfast bar. _Oh, of course. There must be a card._

My heart soared as I looked carefully through the arrangement and finally found a small white envelope tucked in among the blooms. _I can't believe that Jake remembered after all._

I opened the envelope, and as I read the card, my heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

_Bella, wishing you the happiest of birthdays. Have fun tonight! Fondly, Edward._

My heart thundered in my ears as I began to breathe again, and the queerest feeling washed over me. Part of me was disappointed that Jake _still_ hadn't remembered, but my overwhelming feeling was one of excitement that the flowers were from Edward. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and my arms erupted in goose bumps.

Smiling, I gazed once more at the beautiful arrangement in front of me, and then I slowly reached for the phone in my purse.

**EPOV**

After I had placed the order for Bella's flowers with the online florist, I had spent the rest of the day wondering if I had done the right thing. I didn't _regret_ sending her the flowers, but as the day dragged on, I found myself obsessing over every detail.

_Were the types of flowers that I had chosen appropriate? Was the vase too big? Was the sentiment that I had typed for the accompanying card heartfelt enough? And most importantly; what would Bella think when she received them?_

My head spun as I moved around the suite packing my belongings. _Shit. This is why I rarely send women flowers, or I have Alice handle the details. Since when have I become such an emotional basket-case?_

It didn't take me long to pack, and I soon became bored. I longed to get out and go for a walk, but I felt certain that the paparazzi would be waiting to ambush me if I did.

I settled for an afternoon of chain-smoking on the balcony, idly flipping channels on the television and slowly working my way through the six-pack of beer. I dozed off on the couch for a while, only to be jolted awake by the ringing of my cell phone. I hoped it was Bella, but it turned out to be Alice. She had called to make sure that I was done packing, and to remind me to be ready to leave the hotel by 7:00 for the party.

I fell back asleep again after hanging up the phone, and when I awoke the sky outside my window was a darker shade of gray and it was already late afternoon.

I showered quickly to wake myself up, and got re-dressed; this time in a pair of black pants and a gray button-down shirt. My stomach rolled uneasily as I thought of the evening ahead of me. As much as I was looking forward to getting out of the hotel suite, I was dreading being surrounded by boisterous crew members and happy couples.

_And let's not forget the fact that Emmett seems to have made it his mission in life to get me laid tonight._

The prospect _should_ have elicited at least _some_ enthusiasm on my part, but I felt strangely hollow and empty inside.

_It doesn't help that the only person I really want to be with is more than 2,000 miles away._

I swallowed down another handful of Vicodin pills, and paced restlessly, running my hands through my hair. My cell phone rang suddenly from the coffee table where I had tossed it when I went to take my shower. I grabbed it up, and smiled at the name on the display.

_Thank God. It's Bella._

"Hi, Bella," I said into the phone, vaguely surprised that my words were already beginning to sound slurred.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella said breathlessly. "I got your flowers. They're just beautiful! They must have cost a fortune. The vase alone probably weighs five pounds, and there are so many flowers! I've never gotten an arrangement like this, Edward. Ever."

I chuckled low, glowing at her obvious pleasure. "You deserve the best, Bella, always. Never forget that. I just hope they brightened your day."

"Oh, they did, Edward. You have no idea. Thank you _so_ much!" Bella replied. Then I heard her say, "Oh, idea! Wait a minute, and I'll show you how lovely they are."

A moment later I received a picture message from Bella. It showed an enormous vase of flowers sitting on the familiar breakfast bar. Hell, even _I_ was mildly impressed with the arrangement.

"They did a nice job," I said to Bella. "But there's something else that I'd rather have a picture of. Or, I should say, _someone_ else."

"What? Who?" Bella asked, sounding confused.

"You, Bella," I said huskily. "Send me a picture of _you_. Please? I miss seeing your face."

"Really?" Bella said so softly that I could barely hear her. "You really want a picture of _me_? Right now?"

"Right now," I replied.

"Well … all right," Bella said hesitantly. "Hold on a minute."

I stared impatiently at my phone for what seemed like an eternity, but was really mere moments. Suddenly, Bella appeared on the small screen.

My breath caught in my throat and my head reeled. I sat down hastily on the couch, no longer trusting my legs to support me.

Bella was smiling shyly straight into the camera. Her glorious hair curled around her face and tumbled over her creamy shoulders. I caught a flash of silver on her flushed neck, and smiled, realizing that it was probably Charlie's necklace. I could see only the upper part of what she was wearing, but the fabric shimmered and sparkled against her skin, making her appear to glow from within. She was stunning.

I raised the phone to my ear. "Those flowers have nothing on you, Bella," I said, struggling to keep the tremor from my voice. "Your name says it all; you're beautiful."

"You really think so?" Bella replied bashfully. "I feel a bit over-done, to be honest, but Angela got me a new dress for my birthday and insisted that I wear it tonight. I guess I figured such a wild outfit called for wild hair and make-up too." She laughed. "Okay, 'Mr. Movie Star'; now it's your turn. Are you going to send me a picture in return, or are you going to make me go out and buy a magazine with your face on the cover?"

"Very funny," I growled playfully into the phone. I quickly snapped a picture of myself with the camera feature and sent it to Bella.

"Thank you," she said quietly after a moment. "You look very handsome too, Edward."

"So, when are you heading out with Angela and her husband?" I asked, fighting the urge to stare at Bella's picture again.

She sighed. "They should actually be here pretty soon. How about you? When does your party start?"

"Not for a while," I replied. "Don't forget, though, I'll be raising a glass to you tonight and toasting your birthday."

"And I'll be raising one back to you," she said softly.

"Have fun tonight, Bella."

"I'll try. You too."

"I'll manage."

"Thanks again for the flowers, Edward."

" 'Twas my pleasure, milady," I said in my most upper-crust British accent.

"Bye, Edward," she giggled.

"Bye, Bella."

I stared at Bella's picture for several minutes after disconnecting the call.

_Shit. I am so thoroughly __fucked__._

**BPOV**

After talking to Edward, I slid my phone and the little card that had come with the floral arrangement into my purse. I was still smiling at the thought of the pictures we had exchanged. When I had told Edward that he looked handsome, it had been a serious understatement.

_Does the man __ever__ take a bad picture?_ I strongly doubted it. He was gorgeous from every angle, even in a hastily-snapped cell-phone picture.

_And__, he said I was beautiful._ My head was spinning. _When was the last time Jake told me that? Or sent me flowers, for that matter?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Angela burst into the foyer as soon as I opened the door.

"Oooh, Bella, you look _hot_!" she said, pulling me into a quick hug. "See, I _told_ you that dress would be perfect on you. Doesn't she look hot, Ben?"

"She does, indeed," said Ben, who was standing in the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets, grinning. "Hiya, Bells!"

"You look incredible, too, Angela," I said. She really did. She was wearing a short, simple black dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. The simplicity of the dress accentuated the tattoos that adorned her arms, chest and neck. She towered over me in her black stiletto heels.

"Well, we've got a few minutes before we should head out," Angela said as the three of us made our way into the kitchen. She sniffed me suspiciously. "Smells like _you've_ already gotten the party started. What do you have to drink around here, anyway … _holy mother of fuck!_ What is _that_?" She had stopped dead in her tracks and was ogling the flowers on the breakfast bar.

"Um … flowers?" I said, giggling. "You know, for my _birthday_!"

"Well, no shit!" Angela said, moving closer to the vase and admiring the blooms. "I have to hand it to Jake. For once, he really came through."

"They're not from Jake," I mumbled. Angela spun around and stared at me, her eyes suddenly widening in comprehension. Her glance darted to Ben.

"Honey, could you get me a shot of something from the wet-bar in the living room? It smells like Bella here has been knocking back tequila, so that's fine if there's any left."

Ben nodded agreeably and ambled into the other room.

"_Edward_ sent you these?" Angela hissed when Ben was out of earshot.

I nodded and bit my lip, looking down.

"Holy shit, Bella! I hate to be the one to state the obvious here, but this is hardly the kind of bouquet that _friends_ send. This thing cost some _serious_ coin."

"I wouldn't read too much into it," I said, blushing furiously. "He's a movie star, remember? I don't think money's exactly a problem for him."

"Still," Angela said, pointing to the arrangement. "Roses? Come on, Bella, really. Even _you_ can't be _that_ blind. The calls, the flowers; it sounds to me like Edward Cullen can't get you out of his mind."

Just then, Ben entered the kitchen balancing three shot glasses of tequila.

"Uh … this may be a bad idea," I said, as Ben handed me one of the glasses. "I've had two already, you know."

"Oh, come on, Bella," Angela said, pounding back her shot in a single gulp, "it's your birthday. Party like you mean it! We've got a long drive to _Drink Houston_, anyway. Chances are, it'll be worn off by the time we get there."

"Skoal," Ben said, clinking his glass to mine and drinking it down. "This is probably my quota. I'm the designated driver, after all."

I sighed and drained my glass. I hoped that I wouldn't do anything I'd regret tonight.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Twenty minutes later, we were driving down I-10 in Ben's obscenely large, gas-guzzling red Hummer. Angela had insisted that we all squeeze into the front seat together, and I squirmed uncomfortably against the door as Angela began digging though her purse.

"Ah, ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, producing my iPod and plugging it into the docking station on the dashboard. "Prepare to be rocked with some freshly downloaded birthday tune-age!"

She hit _play_, and _Growing Old Is Getting Old_ by the _Silversun Pickups_ filled the vehicle.

"_Et tu_, Angela?" I asked sarcastically as I listened to the lyrics.

"What, you don't like this one?" Angela asked, feigning innocence. "How about this, then?"

She flipped to the next song, and _The Killers_ started playing _When You Were Young_. I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"No?" Angela said, "Okay, there's more!" She pressed the button and _Seventeen Forever_ by _Metro Station_ came blasting out of the speakers.

"Angela!" I wailed. "You're supposed to be making feel better about turning a year older, not _worse_!"

"Let her be, Ang," Ben chuckled softly from the driver's seat.

"Geez! Okay, okay. I was just kidding around," Angela said, rolling her eyes and flipping through the list of songs on the little screen. "There," she said as _Bulletproof_ by _La Roux_ began playing. "Some pumping dance music'll get us in the mood to party!"

We arrived at the _Marq*E_ complex at I-10 and Silber shortly after 9:00. Ben circled the parking lot several times before he finally found two vacant spaces side by side near the back of the lot. He parked the behemoth vehicle between the two spaces, straddling the line.

We walked over to the crowded _Drink Houston_ venue, and took our places in line to get into _Club 8.0_. The doors had just opened, and Ben paid our cover charges to get inside. We made our way past a bouncer roughly the same height and girth as a Redwood tree, and entered the club.

I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared.

_Blondie_'s _Heart of Glass_ was blasting from the sound system, and several people were already moving on the dance floor under a slowly-spinning giant, lighted Rubik's Cube. A 100-foot-long lighted wall displayed pictures of musicians and celebrities from the 1980s, and people were crowded around the two bars, shouting drink orders over the music.

"Come on!" Angela yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to one of the bars as more bodies pressed into the club behind us. A tall, dark-haired bartender grinned at us as Angela squirmed her way through the crowd to the front of the counter.

"Welcome to _Club 8.0_, ladies. My name's Collin. What can I do you for this evening?" he asked loudly over the music.

"Hi, Collin! It's my friend's birthday," Angela yelled, grabbing my arm. I looked down in mortification as the bartender turned his blinding white smile on me. "Therefore," Angela continued, ignoring my discomfort, "you are expressly forbidden from serving her anything that contains skewered sliced fruit, or that has a cutesy name ending in '_ini_'. But pretty much anything else goes!"

"I have just the thing," Collin said with a twinkle in his eyes. He grabbed several bottles and began pouring them into a mixing glass over ice. He shook the concoction, and placed two tall glasses of pink liquid tinged with white foam in front of us.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled. "First one's on the house!"

"What is it?" I asked loudly, sniffing the drink suspiciously and taking a small sip.

"A _Shaved Pussy_!" Collin hollered, grinning. I nearly spat a mouthful of liquor onto the bar as several nearby patrons glanced at me in amusement.

"It's good," Angela said, taking a sip of her drink. "What's in it?"

"Oh, just vodka, sweet and sour mix, lemon-lime soda and grenadine syrup," Collin replied. "Sir, what can I get for you?" he asked Ben loudly.

"I'll just have a Coke," Ben said, shaking his head and chuckling at us.

"One Coke for the designated driver!" Collin said, placing a glass in front of Ben. "You ladies give me a holler when you're ready for a refill." He made his way down the bar to fill another order.

I took another sip of my drink and pulled my cell phone out of my purse.

**I'm raising my glass to you. Have you raised one to me yet? – B**

**EPOV**

Alice's insistent pound, pound, pounding on the door signaled that it was time to go. I opened the door to find the two happy couples; Alice / Jasper and Emmett / Rose waiting for me.

"Ready to roll, Superstar?" Alice asked. She looked every inch of the little firecracker that she was, in a red strapless dress and four-inch heels that placed her somewhere in the vicinity of my chin.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, pocketing my key-card and cell phone and shutting the door behind me. "Guys," I nodded to Jasper and Emmett. "Rose," I inclined my head cautiously her way.

"Edward," she said coolly, nodding back. She looked flawless, as usual, in a short burgundy gown and matching stilettos. I realized that she stood taller than both Emmett and I in her heels.

_Every inch the dominatrix. God, this woman still scares the crap out of me._

I stumbled slightly on our way down the hall to the elevators.

"Whoa, there!" Alice said, catching my arm to steady me. "Looks like _someone's_ been drinking already!"

"Blame Emmett," I muttered, as we piled into the elevator. "He's the one who brought me beer at ten o'clock in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'm not judging," Alice said, giggling. "Jasper and I have been doing shots of _Jagermeister_ in his room all afternoon."

"Now, _that's_ some seriously vile shit," Emmett said, wrinkling his nose. "How the two of you can drink that cough-syrup is beyond me!"

"At least _we_ have some class," Jasper said, mock-punching Emmett in the arm. "What's the matter, Rose, haven't you been able to break Emmett of his _Milwaukee's Best_ addiction yet?"

"Boys, boys," Rose said, fluffing her hair in the mirrored reflection of the elevator door, "there'll be plenty of good, _free_ liquor at the party. And _no_, Emmett will _not_ be swilling beer all night." She raised her eyebrows at Emmett over Jasper's bemused head.

There were several chauffeured cars waiting down in the parking garage to take the cast and crew members to the party, and we split up briefly for the short ride to _Volterra_. I elected to ride with Jasper and Alice in one car, while Emmett and Rose piled into a vehicle that already contained Jane and Riley.

I shuddered. _You couldn't pay me enough to ride in __that__ car._

My phone chimed with an incoming text as we drove through the busy Friday-night traffic on the way to the club. I welcomed the distraction, since I was trying hard to ignore Jasper and Alice making out in the back seat.

I smiled when I saw Bella's text. I fired back quickly:

**On my way to party now. Text u when I get there. What r u drinking? – E**

There was a pause, then her incoming reply almost caused me drop my phone.

**Shaved Pussy. Don't ask. It's Angela's fault. I may not be responsible for my actions later. – B**

_Shaved Pussy?_ There was really a drink with that name, and Bella was drinking one? I found myself involuntarily growing hard. I messaged her back:

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do! – E**

**What ****would**** you do? – B**

**I'll never tell. – E**

**Ha ha. Get ur drink & text me back! - B **

I smiled at Bella's last text. I could tell that she'd already had a few drinks. It wasn't like her to be so flirty and forward with me. _I fucking loved it._

We arrived at _Volterra_ to find a swarm of paparazzi out front. I groaned when I spotted Mike Newton front and center as we exited the car. Thankfully, there were other cars with more cast and crew members arriving at the same time, and there was extra security on hand to keep things running smoothly. I ducked my head down low as we ran the gauntlet of photographers, and managed to get inside the club with a minimum of fuss.

The party appeared to already be in full swing when we stepped through the doors. A slowly-revolving disco ball threw sparkles around the room, and _Lady Gaga_ blasted from the sound system. Emmett and Rose had arrived ahead of us, and Emmett stood, waving us over to their table. Mercifully, Jane and Riley were nowhere in sight.

"It's an open bar," Emmett shouted happily above the music, as Jasper, Alice and I joined them. "You want me to get you something, Ed?"

"I guess I'll just stick with beer," I said, looking around the room. By the looks of things, I wasn't the only one who had started drinking earlier in the day. _Of course, the pills were also helping my buzz considerably._

"What are _you_ drinking?" I asked, nodding at Emmett's glass.

Emmett glanced sheepishly at Rose. "I dunno. Honey, what am I drinking again?"

"It's a _Manhattan_," Rose said, with a long-suffering sigh.

"Yeah. That," Emmett said. He leaned in close to me and whispered, "It tastes like lighter-fluid to me, but it makes Rose happy, so what the hell!" Then he clapped me on the back and said loudly, "Be right back with that beer, Ed!"

"I'll come with you," Jasper said. He turned to Alice. "Can I get you a white wine, darlin'?"

"Sure," Alice said, giggling. They looked at each other so adoringly that I wanted to throw up a little. They were obviously already at the stage where they each knew the other's little likes and dislikes. I felt an irrational wave of jealousy wash over me.

I sat down next to Alice, opposite from Rose. "So, this is … nice," I said. Rose made a show of studying her nails and looking bored. I glanced at Alice, who immediately crossed her eyes at Rose while she wasn't looking. _God love Alice. What would I do without her?_ I still couldn't fathom the attraction between Emmett and Rose.

Jasper and Emmett arrived back at the table, drinks in tow, and settled down to talk to their respective dates. I took a drink of my beer and fired off a quick message to Bella:

**Raising my glass to u now. Happy birthday. Hope u r having fun. – E**

I stared at my phone for several long minutes, but Bella never messaged me back. Finally, I put the phone back in my pocket and wondered what she was doing.

**BPOV**

"You are _not_ going to stand there and send text messages all night! I don't care if they _are_ to Edward Cullen," Angela shouted in my ear, so I could hear her over the music.

I had just sent Edward the message:

**Ha ha. Get ur drink & text me back! – B**

I was still smiling over our little sexually-charged exchange of texts.

_Am I flirting with Edward? Why, yes, I believe I am!_

I suddenly felt wonderful. I was happy to be alive. I was happy to be out celebrating with wonderful friends in a cheesy 80's club on my birthday. And I was happy that I had a gorgeous, considerate man in my life who thought I was beautiful.

"You know I love you, don't you, Angela?" I said, throwing my arms around her neck and hugging her.

"Whoa, that's the alcohol talking. Enough _Shaved Pussy_ for you, for now! Let's dance," Angela said, dragging me onto the dance floor.

DJ Tommy had just come over the sound system to announce that he was "spinning your favorites from the 70's, 80's and 90's." Ordinarily, I didn't dance, but the crowd started going wild as _Cheap Trick_'s _I Want You To Want Me_ started playing, and I suddenly found myself in a crowd of pulsing, gyrating bodies. Angela and Ben were dancing across from me, and I danced along with them, and with everyone around me.

I laughed as a young man beside me started doing the _Running Man_, and I tried in vain to copy his movements. We laughed with each other, and tried to teach the moves to another random girl who suddenly wanted to join in. Unfortunately, we were all too inebriated to do much more than flail about, and we collapsed into each other's arms, giggling as the song ended.

"Wait, wait, wait," I protested when Angela dragged me back to the bar as _Shout_ by _Tears For Fears_ started playing. "I _love_ this song! I love all of this music! It's like, the soundtrack to my life!"

I think you need another drink!" Angela yelled. She leaned over the bar and whispered something to Collin, who set a tall glass of murky liquid in front of me moments later.

"What's _this_ one called?" I shouted to Angela, downing half of the glass in a single gulp.

"It's called a _Bend Me Over_, Angela replied with an evil grin.

"Woo hoo! _Bend Me Over_!" I yelled, to which several fraternity boys on the other side of me started cheering and clapping.

"You're _so_ wasted!" Angela said, giggling.

"Ask me if I care!" I shouted back.

I downed the rest of my drink, and when a different one appeared in front of me a few minutes later, I drank it down, not even bothering to ask what it was.

I danced with Angela, I danced with Ben, I danced with the fraternity boys and with other complete strangers. I was mesmerized by the giant flashing _Rubik's Cube_ rotating above me, and by the pulsing beat of the music.

Suddenly the world started spinning, and it wasn't just from the alcohol. I was standing at the bar with Angela, drinking God-knew-what by that point, when I saw _him_ at the far end of the bar. His back was towards me, but I would have recognized his messy bronze hair and tall, lean frame anywhere. He was surrounded by laughing women, and I cringed as I watched a tall, buxom blonde reach out and run her fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, as I let out a gasp. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I can't believe he's here," I muttered. "I'll be right back," I said to Angela.

I made my way slowly down the length of the bar, pausing every so often to grab the edge or someone's arm, as the floor began to tilt.

_I didn't notice the floor tilting earlier. I wonder how they do that?_

I finally reached the laughing group at the end of the bar. Edward's back was still to me, and I reached out a shaking hand to touch his shoulder.

"Edward?" I said loudly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Seattle."

He spun around, and I felt my stomach drop. It wasn't Edward. How could I have possibly thought it was him? The hair was the same color and the build was similar, but the face and mannerisms were all wrong.

"Well, hello there," the man said, grinning, revealing a row of uneven teeth. "Wow, you sure are _sparkly_! Have we met?"

"I thought you were someone else," I mumbled, as I stared into the bloodshot brown eyes that were so different from Edward's clear green ones. His nose was small and pinched; not long and slightly crooked like Edward's. No chiseled cheekbones, no strong jaw. Just an average young man out for an evening with his friends.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, especially since I dyed my hair," the young man was saying. "I look like that _Zombie Killer_ dude, right? Drives the chicks crazy." He gestured to the young women around him. "You're welcome to hang with us and party," he said grandly. "The more, the merrier!"

I glanced at the women, who were no longer laughing, and were gazing at me with open hostility. One of them said something behind her hand to the woman beside her, and they both smiled cruelly at me.

"No, I don't think so," I whispered. I turned away, and the floor suddenly lurched under my feet. The music faded out and was replaced by a loud buzzing in my ears. I tried to regain my balance, but everything was tilting and spinning.

Then Ben was picking me up off the floor, and Angela was by his side.

"I don't know what happened, honest!" I dimly heard the young man say to Ben. "One minute I was talking to her and she was fine. The next minute she was on the floor."

"Come on, let's get you home," Ben said in my ear, as he attempted to stand me on my feet amid the sudden crowd of curious onlookers. I couldn't feel my legs, and Ben caught me before I went down again. He scooped me up in his arms, like I weighed nothing, and pushed toward the front of the club with Angela following behind us.

"You need help there, son?" the talking tree-trunk / bouncer asked as we neared the door.

"No, I've got her," Ben said tensely, as we went out into the humid night.

My head lolled back as I looked up at the sky. "Look at all of the stars," I said, surprised that I could barely understand the slurred words coming out of my mouth. "Do you think Edward's looking at the stars right now and thinking of me? I really thought that was him in there. Why wasn't it him? I wanted it to be him! I miss him!"

"What's she babbling about?" Ben asked Angela, as we neared the Hummer and she disengaged the locks using the remote opener.

"Jake is legit going to kill me if he comes back from his trip and finds you in the hospital with alcohol poisoning," Angela said to me as she helped Ben load me into the back seat, ignoring his question.

"Fuck Jake! I'm mad at Jake. I want Edward! Did you know that Jake forgot my birthday?"

Ben and Angela exchanged glances as they climbed into the front seat.

"Yes, honey. I remember," Angela said gently. "Now, I'm going to put your window down. Try not to puke all over Ben's back seat."

**EPOV**

I checked my phone for what felt like the twentieth time as the party went on around me. Still no message from Bella.

_What did you expect? You're the one who encouraged her to go out and celebrate her birthday. With her friends. Her married friends. The ones she feels comfortable with because __she's__ married._

I tossed the phone onto the table in disgust and picked up my beer. Emmett kept a steady stream of them coming, and I kept drinking them. I'd lost count of how many I'd had.

_What am I doing? I'm not part of Bella's world, and I never will be._

"What's the matter, Edward?" Alice said from her perch on Jasper's lap where she had been kissing him with great abandon until a moment ago. "You've been brooding over that phone all night. You barely even looked up during the nice speech the director gave a few minutes ago. It's generally considered polite to clap, you know, when your director publicly acknowledges you for all of the hard work you put in on a film."

I didn't respond, and took another drink of my beer.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked abruptly, suddenly noticing their empty seats.

"Who knows," Alice giggled. "Maybe they found a nice cozy closet somewhere and are getting their groove on. Did you _see_ how far Emmett had his hand up Rose's skirt when they were kissing a few minutes ago?"

"Closet? No way," Jasper said, kissing the side of Alice's neck. "That's _so_ not her style. She's too classy for _that_, remember?"

"Guys, seriously, get a room, okay?" I mumbled. "Get one _with_ Rose and Emmett, if that's your thing. I don't know how many more disturbing displays of public affection I can stomach tonight."

"Hey, Ed!" Emmett said, suddenly materializing at my side. "Look who I found standing over by the bar all by her lonesome! Gianna wanted to come say hello."

I looked up and noticed the woman standing beside Emmett for the first time. He stepped back a pace and mouthed the words _Gianna from make-up_ behind her back. He gave me two thumbs up and winked at me at the same time.

"Hi, Edward. Enjoying the party?" Gianna asked, sitting down beside me.

"Well, Rose wants to dance," Emmett said, grinning. "And who am I to keep a lady waiting? Anyone else feel like dancing?"

"We do," Alice said, getting hastily to her feet and pulling Jasper up with her.

_How convenient. They're all leaving me alone with Gianna. This has set-up written all over it._

To Gianna, I answered politely, "Yeah, it's an okay party, I guess. It feels good to be done with the movie for now, doesn't it?"

As I waited for Gianna to answer, I looked at her; _really_ _looked at her_, and noticed for the first time how attractive she actually was.

_How did I never see it before? I work with her every damn day._

Of course, I knew why Gianna had never really registered for me before. I had been involved with Jane for the majority of the production, and I had spent the last few weeks being totally obsessed with Bella.

_Married, __unavailable__ Bella_, I reminded myself.

Now that I was studying Gianna with fresh eyes, I noticed her shiny brown hair, her deep green eyes and her gentle smile. I realized that she looked to be about my age, and it was a 'Goldilocks' moment. _Not too old, not too young, just right,_ I thought, wondering vaguely if I was hallucinating with this train of thought.

We started making small-talk, and I discovered that Gianna was actually quite pleasant to talk to as well. She told me a little about her background, and we both discussed other films that we had worked on.

I began to realize that I was having a little trouble following the conversation after a while. A fog was starting to come over my brain. I knew that I was drunk and high, and I really didn't give a fuck.

I glanced once more at my cell phone sitting on the table, then I picked it up and turned it off, sliding it into my pocket.

"Do you want to dance, Gianna?" I asked suddenly.

"Okay," Gianna said, getting unsteadily to her feet. "But I should probably warn you that I've had a lot to drink tonight, and I think I'm a little drunk."

"That's okay," I mumbled, guiding her onto the crowded dance floor. "I think I'm a _lot_ drunk."

I looked at the other people surrounding us as we began moving to the beat of the music. I spotted Alice and Jasper at the edge of the dance floor. Although the song had a pounding, up-tempo beat, they had their arms wrapped around each other and were slowly dancing cheek to cheek, lost in their own world. Emmett and Rose were nowhere in sight.

Gianna stumbled as another drunken dancer jostled against her, and I caught her in my arms.

"Why don't we get out of here?" I said, looking into her green eyes. She nodded, and I clasped her hand in mine, leading her toward the door.

As we exited the club, Gianna stumbled against me again, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to steady her. As we walked quickly to one of the studio cars waiting at the curb, I heard someone call my name, and I instinctively looked up.

A flashbulb went off in my face as Mike Newton took our picture. "Fuck off, Newton," I said half-heartedly as we reached the car.

"You two have a good night, too," he called after us, laughing, as I bundled Gianna into the back seat and climbed in after her.

"Take us back to the hotel," I said to the driver, as he pulled out into traffic.

I turned toward Gianna and suddenly crushed my lips against hers. She seemed momentarily surprised, but then began to kiss me back hungrily, as one of my hands slid up her back and the other one settled on one of her breasts.

I parted her lips with my tongue, and gently swept the inside of her mouth. As I did, images of Bella's full, pink lips filled my mind. I slowly fondled one of Gianna's breasts and then the other, teasing her nipples through the thin material of her dress. I saw Bella's breasts behind my closed eyes; small and round and firm in her green bikini top, her taught nipples straining against the sheer fabric.

Gianna moaned against my mouth as my hand dropped to her leg and skimmed up the inside of her thigh. I imagined Bella's toned, tanned thighs encased in running shorts and beaded with sweat from running. I moaned in response, as I felt Gianna's hand drop to my lap and begin stroking me through my pants.

My hand traveled higher up the inside of Gianna's thigh and encountered the silk and lace of her panties. I began to rub little circles over the material with my thumb as my lips dropped to her neck. Within moments, the fabric grew damp, and she was panting against my ear, making little mewling noises.

I slipped my fingers beneath the elastic, and found her wet and ready. My thumb found her swollen clit, and began rubbing more firmly this time, as images from my sex-dream of Bella flooded my mind.

Gianna gasped as I thrust two fingers inside of her, and she writhed on the seat as I angled my fingers so that they were thrusting against the spot that I knew gave women the greatest pleasure. She was close now, I could tell, as I alternated rubbing her clit and thrusting inside her. I buried my face in her hair that smelled all wrong, and imagined Bella's strawberry scent.

Gianna's moans intensified, and she ceased rubbing my cock, bringing her hands up to my head and clutching at my hair. Then I felt her body undulate, and her pussy clenched around my fingers as she came undone. She buried her head in my shoulder and let out a muffled scream, biting down painfully to further quiet her cries of pleasure.

I cradled her in my arms for a moment with my eyes shut as the last of her orgasm rippled through her.

_God, how I love giving you pleasure, Bella,_ I thought incoherently.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I opened my eyes.

"Er … Mr. Cullen, we've arrived at the hotel," the driver said without turning around. His face was stony in the rearview mirror. I realized that we had come to a stop in the underground parking garage.

It vaguely occurred to me that I should be embarrassed, but I pushed the thought aside, speculating that he had probably seen and heard far worse in his line of work.

"Thank you, my good man," I said in my most proper English accent, causing Gianna to giggle. I got out of the car and extended my hand to her to help her stand up.

Thankfully, the driver had pulled up in front of the elevators, so we only had to stumble a short distance, clinging to each other for support.

"Come to my room, Edward," Gianna murmured in my ear as the elevator began to rise. She pressed her body against me and her hand caressed the outline of my cock through my pants. "I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel."

I nodded mutely, leaning my head back against the paneling of the elevator and shutting my eyes again. The movement of the elevator, coupled with the vast amounts of drugs and alcohol I had ingested, was giving me an acute sense of vertigo.

The elevator came to a stop on the floor below mine, where the crew was housed. Gianna led me down the hallway to her room, inserted her key-card without _too_ much fumbling, and opened the door.

As we entered the room, she flipped on the light switch, which illuminated two small lamps on the bedside tables.

_I really wish she had just left the fucking lights off._

I dimly registered that the room was much smaller than my spacious suite upstairs. Gianna closed the door behind me and pressed me up against it, kissing me passionately. I gave myself over to her mouth, kissing her back as my hands rested on her hips.

Gianna finally broke the kiss, and smiling, led me by the hand over to the bed. I sighed as she sank to her knees in front of me and began fumbling my belt open. I closed my eyes against the spinning room, and placed my hands on her shoulders to steady myself. At last, Gianna managed to get my belt undone, and I felt her manipulating the button and zipper of my pants. My pants pooled around my ankles and were quickly followed by my boxer shorts, as Gianna slid her fingers under the waistband and pulled them down.

She got to her feet and kissed me again, pushing gently on my chest until I sat heavily on the edge of the bed. I opened my eyes as she knelt before me again, kissing her way up the inside of my thigh towards my dick. I shuddered involuntarily as her lips made contact with the head of my cock. I was soft.

_What the fuck?_

I had never had trouble 'rising to the occasion' in the past. I wanted this, _didn't I?_

I tried to picture Bella, as Gianna ran her tongue over my shaft and took me into her mouth, while massaging my balls with one hand. I thought of how beautiful Bella had looked in the picture she had sent me earlier. I imagined that it was _her_ lips wrapped around my dick, and how I would bury my hands in the mass of curls cascading over her shoulders. I could see myself watching my slick cock as it slid in and out of Bella's mouth, and could picture her cheeks flushed with pleasure and exertion.

And I felt completely numb.

My dick remained flaccid as I stared down at Gianna's bobbing head; at the hair that was too straight, and the lips that were too thin. She looked up at me with eyes that were the wrong color, and I groaned in frustration.

"Gianna, stop. I can't do this," I mumbled, placing my hands on her shoulders and stilling her movements.

She sat back on her heels and scanned my face. "It's okay, Edward," she said, slurring slightly. "It's probably just the booze. I'll be able to get you hard; just give me a few more minutes."

I knew that my lack of response was probably due largely to the pills and alcohol, but my brain insisted on screaming the obvious anyway; _face it, the real reason you can't get it up is because you don't want Gianna. You want Bella._

"No," I said getting unsteadily to my feet and pulling up my boxers and pants in one movement. "I _really_ can't do this. It's all wrong. _You're_ all wrong. I just … can't."

"I'm … _all wrong_?" Gianna said slowly, looking hurt. "But earlier, in the car, I thought …"

"I was thinking of someone else," I whispered, fastening my belt. "I'm sorry."

"Someone_ else_?" Gianna asked incredulously. "Who? Are you still hung up on Jane? Is that what this is all about? I thought you liked me, Edward. Didn't the time we spent together tonight mean anything to you?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hung up on Jane. I can't explain this to you, I'm sorry. It's not you; it's me."

"Really?" Gianna said, getting to her feet, her lips trembling. "You're really going to use the 'it's not _you_; it's _me_' line? It's not like I'm some random woman you picked up in a bar. We've been working together for months. Why would you do what you did earlier if you're in love with someone else?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated mechanically, as I moved toward the door. "I have to go."

"I thought you were a nice guy," Gianna said as I placed my hand on the doorknob. I turned to look back at her, and saw that she was crying. "You're not a nice guy, Edward. Not nice at all."

"You're right," I sighed as I opened the door. "I'm not. I'm a fuck-up. A strung-out, drug-addicted, borderline-alcoholic, celebrity prick. You deserve much better than me, Gianna."

I turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind me. As I rode the elevator up to my floor, Gianna's words echoed in my head; _you're not a nice guy, Edward. Not nice at all._

I pulled out my phone and turned it on, bringing up Bella's picture.

_What kind of man covets another man's wife? Not a very nice one, that's for sure._

**A/N **

**So, what did you think of the monster update? Can you believe that this was all originally **_**one**_** chapter?! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm striving to make the next few chapters much shorter with (hopefully) faster updates! I'm curious as to what your reactions are re: the Edward / Gianna lemon. Bring on the reviews; I'm donning my flame-proof suit now!**


	15. Chapter 15: Regret

**Writing this chapter took a lot out of me, so I think I'll skip my usual long, rambling preface this week. The title pretty much says it all; angsty stuff. I listened to **_**Hate Me**_** by **_**Blue October**_** a LOT while writing this. If you're so inclined, give it a listen before, during or after you read the chapter. It definitely sets the mood.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 15: Regret **

**BPOV**

_I'm never drinking again. Not. Ever. Again._

I awoke, or more appropriately, came to, in my bed on Saturday morning.

_At least, I think I'm in my bed. And I'm pretty sure it's morning._

I could feel sweat-dampened, crumpled sheets surrounding my body, and light blazed red and throbbing behind my closed eyelids, leading me to surmise that it was daytime. I didn't dare open my eyes.

Even the slightest movement was agony. I tried to lie perfectly still and focused on my breathing while I tried to piece together the events from the night before.

Thinking was too difficult. Even trying to form coherent thoughts in my mind caused my head to pound uncontrollably, and my stomach to lurch sickeningly. I finally gave up, and with my eyes still closed, I let my mind wander as I drifted on the edge of consciousness.

I began to see little snippets and flashes from the day before. I remembered having lunch with Angela, and her giving me a new dress. I saw myself receiving an enormous arrangement of flowers and talking to Edward on the phone afterward. My lips curved slightly into an involuntary smile at the thought, which immediately caused my head to feel as though it would split in two.

My smile faded as I saw a flash of Angela, Ben and I downing a shot of tequila in the kitchen before heading out for our night on the town. I was fairly certain it wasn't my first drink of the evening.

I saw us driving to the club in Ben's Hummer, music blaring. I remembered entering _Club 8.0_ and seeing the giant, spinning _Rubik's Cube_. My thoughts began to fade out again, and I clenched my eyes tightly shut despite the pain, and struggled to remember.

The scenes played out like stills from a movie; brief snapshots of time crudely spliced together.

I saw a flash of the bartender's blinding white smile. A pink drink. Dancing. A brown drink. More dancing. Blurred faces surrounding me on the dance floor and at the bar. More glasses of nameless liquor. I shuddered, and tried to push the thought of alcohol from my mind as my stomach lurched again. It was useless to try to figure out how many drinks I had actually consumed.

The rest of my memories were too fuzzy. For some reason, my thoughts kept circling back to Edward. Which was ridiculous. Certainly, _he_ hadn't been at the club last night. And yet, the sense that I was forgetting something important concerning him lingered; the memory elusive and just out of reach.

I couldn't remember leaving the club or coming home. I saw a brief flash of a night sky filled with stars, and that was all. I could only assume that Angela and Ben had somehow gotten me home and put me to bed.

I wondered dimly if I was still wearing my dress from the night before. I gingerly raised my hands and ran them over my body, encountering soft t-shirt material.

_God bless Angela. She must have helped me change before I passed out. I hope I didn't flash Ben in the process._

My mouth was dry and tasted horrible. I must have thrown up at some point, and I prayed that I wouldn't find a mess to clean up in the bathroom. I desperately wanted water and some aspirin, but was still afraid to get up.

I warily cracked open one eye and attempted to focus on the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. It read 10:30 a.m. I groaned and was about to close my eye again, when I spotted a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin beside the clock.

_Angela really __did__ think of everything._

I opened my other eye and sat up slowly, wincing as another bolt of pain shot through my head. Somehow, I managed to fumble the aspirin bottle open and shook two pills out into my trembling palm. The water was cool bliss on my parched throat as I swallowed the pills down, and I didn't stop drinking until I had drained the glass.

I heard the muffled strains of Angela's ringtone start somewhere in my bed, and I realized that I must have fallen asleep clutching my cell phone. I rummaged frantically around in the tangled mess of sheets while the bright sunlight drove needles into my eyes. I finally located the phone near the foot of the bed.

"'Sup, Angela?" I answered in a mumble.

"Hi, sweetie," Angela said cautiously. "I wasn't sure if you'd be awake yet. How are you feeling?"

I supported my head with my free hand, not caring that my hair fell on either side of my face like a curtain, making it hard to see. At least it blocked out the light.

"Terrible," I muttered darkly. "I'm never, ever drinking again."

"Yeah, you were in pretty bad shape when Ben and I took you home last night," Angela replied. "Between the two of us, we were able to get you upstairs, and then Ben went down to the kitchen to get you some water and aspirin while I shoe-horned you out of that dress and into a t-shirt. By the time he got back, you were in the bathroom puking like there was no tomorrow, with me holding your hair back. Honestly, Bella, I've never seen someone throw up that much in my life. It's a good thing you didn't start that shit on the way home in Ben's 'baby', or he would have killed me. He's already pissed-off at me as it is for letting you drink so much."

"Ben shouldn't be angry with _you_," I said weakly. "I'm a grown woman. You didn't exactly _force_ me to do anything I didn't want to."

"Yeah, well, I still feel bad," Angela said unhappily. "You did and said some stuff that was _way_ out of character last night, and as your best friend I should have never let it get that far."

"I did?" I asked, genuinely confused. "I don't remember much, to be honest, Angela. All I keep getting are little flashes of memories. Just how bad was I?" I was becoming slightly alarmed.

"Well," Angela replied hesitantly, "let's just say that Edward was your main topic of conversation. You apparently saw someone at the bar that you _thought_ was him, and you went staggering over to talk to him. Then you passed out at the guy's feet in front of all of his friends. Ben carried you out of there after that, but the whole way home you were giving us an earful about Edward; about what a kind, considerate gentleman he is and how much you miss him."

"I really did that?" I asked, feeling sick. "But, I don't remember any of it!"

"Hell, you even wanted to call him after you got home," Angela continued. "It took everything in me to convince you not to do anything stupid, and even _then_ you insisted on sleeping with the damn phone!"

I processed her information silently as I frantically tried to piece together my fractured memories.

"Unfortunately, there's more," Angela said grimly. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Bella, but I wanted you to hear this from me before you found out on your own. I don't know what kind of 'thing' you've got going on with Edward, but _this_ was all over the internet this morning."

A moment later, I received a picture message from Angela. My chest seemed to cave in on itself and all of the air left my lungs as I looked at the picture.

Edward had been looking directly at the photographer when the picture was taken, his eyebrows raised in surprise. It was obvious that he had been drinking. His eyes were glassy, and his hair disheveled. He was leaving a club with his arm wrapped around a woman's shoulders. She was gazing up at him adoringly, apparently oblivious to the photographer. She was quite beautiful. And young. They looked like any other young celebrity couple out for a night on the town.

I raised the phone back to my ear and heard Angela's voice, as if coming from a distance now.

"That picture was taken last night, and it's already making the rounds. Some of the tag-lines I've read are '_Edward's New Love!_' and '_Edward's Wild Night!_' The best I can make out, the woman is someone who's been working with him on his latest film; not an actress, someone in the crew, I think. Anyway, the point is, he's obviously _with_ her. Now, I don't know what kind of line he's been feeding _you_, but I'm worried about you, Bella."

"Angela, I'm going to be sick!" I choked out. I dropped the phone on the bed and bolted for the toilet, barely making it in time. Up came all of the water I had just drunk, including the partially-dissolved aspirin. I heaved and heaved until nothing more came up, and then I heaved some more. My stomach muscles ached and my throat burned. I slid down the wall next to the toilet and rested my throbbing head against the cool porcelain for a moment. I realized that I had tears running down my cheeks.

After a few minutes, I rose unsteadily to my feet and flushed the toilet. I walked to the sink to wash my hands, and did a double-take at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was in wild disarray around my too-pale face. My eyes were bloodshot from alcohol and tears, with dark circles underneath. Mascara and eyeliner had run down my face in dark rivulets, and there was a bright red splotch high on each cheek; a result of the force of my heaving.

_What a vision of loveliness_, I thought in disgust as I washed my hands and splashed cool water on my burning cheeks.

As I wobbled back over to the bed, I realized that my phone was still on. It lay where I had dropped it on the sheets before making my mad dash for the bathroom. I could hear Angela's voice coming faintly from it.

I sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed and raised the phone hesitantly to my ear. Angela's voice was slightly muffled, and I realized that she was talking to someone else on her end, presumably Ben.

"I don't know," Angela was saying exasperatedly. "I was just talking to her after I sent her _that_ _picture_, and then she said she was going to be sick and dropped the phone." There was a brief pause, and then I heard her say, "Of _course_ I did the right thing by telling her! I couldn't let her find out on her own. You heard the way she was going on about him last night. If he's playing some kind of sick, twisted mind-game with her, I swear to God, I'll …" She stopped abruptly as I interrupted her weakly.

"I'm here, Angela."

"Oh, thank God. Are you okay?" Angela asked, her voice concerned. "You were gone for so long I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"I'm okay," I said faintly. "At least, I don't think there's anything left to throw up any more." I gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm sorry if that picture upset you," Angela said gently, "but I thought you should find out from me. I don't know what's been going on between the two of you, Bella, but if he's been leading you on in some way, it's got to stop. I mean, from the way you were talking about him last night, it sounds like you're carrying on an emotional affair with him, at the very least."

"But, I'm _not_!" I protested, feeling tears sting my eyes again.

"Hmm … no?" Angela said cynically. "You're calling and texting each other every day, you're keeping it from your husband, he's sending you _roses_, for God's sake, and you're babbling about how much you want to be with him after you've had a few drinks. You still want to tell me that the two of you are 'just friends'? Be honest, now. Have you ever thought of him, you know … sexually?"

I didn't answer as I felt fresh tears begin to run down my face.

"Your silence speaks volumes," Angela said dryly.

"I don't _know_!" I said despairingly, as I brushed my tears impatiently away. "You make it sound so crass and vulgar, Angela. It's nothing like that. I can't explain it. We have a lot in common, and he just makes me feel … special. Smart, beautiful; like someone worth spending time with. Like more than just a middle-aged housewife."

"I get it," Angela replied softly. "Really, Bella, I do. But I think it's time you were honest about your relationship with Edward. I mean, where do you see this going, ultimately? Has he made you _any_ kind of promises? Would you leave Jake for him?"

I blinked in surprise at Angela's rapid-fire questions. If I was being completely honest with myself, they were all thoughts that I'd had myself over the last few weeks, but had been too afraid to contemplate.

_Gee, I wonder why, Bella. It's like that guy in the movie said, 'You want the truth? You can't __handle__ the truth!'_

"Of course not," I said sadly to Angela. "You know I'd never leave Jake. And don't make Edward out to be the bad guy in all of this. He's never made me any promises or given me any indication that we're anything more than just friends."

_No, if anyone's to 'blame', it's me and my over-active imagination reading too much into things._

"Well, never say '_never_'," Angela replied cryptically. "'Never' is a mighty long time, after all. Situations can always change."

I wasn't sure if she was referring to Jake or Edward now.

"But," Angela continued, "at least it sounds like you're thinking more rationally about things today. I mean, you _do_ have a husband and a kid in the equation, after all. And, I hate to state the obvious, but you _are_ older than Edward, and you don't exactly run with the celebrity set, you know?"

"I know," I whispered back.

"I just don't want to see you get your heart broken, okay?" Angela said sympathetically. "I'm not saying these things to upset you, Bella, honest. But, I'm your best friend, and I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"I know," I replied numbly, shutting my eyes.

"Now," Angela said briskly, "I know you're hung-over as all get-out, so go take a shower and try to eat some toast, or something, and I'll call back later to check on you."

"Okay," I said automatically.

"Oh, and Bella …," Angela added hesitantly.

"What?"

"You know I love you, right? Please don't go doing anything dumb like trying to call or text Edward this morning. He's probably 'indisposed' after last night, anyway. Just let it be for a while, at least until you get your feelings sorted out."

"I know, Angela. You're right," I sighed. "I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot last night. Tell Ben I'm sorry too. I don't know if I'll ever be able to look him in the face again."

"Oh, pffft! Idiot-schmidiot. You had too much to drink last night. It was your _birthday_. You cut loose; you lived it up. No worries. And don't worry about Ben, either; he's just thrilled that he doesn't have to take the Hummer to be detailed this morning. Now, go get cleaned up, and I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

After I disconnected the call, I sat staring for a long moment at the picture of Edward that Angela had sent me. I slowly pressed the _delete_ button and erased the picture. I realized that I had another newly-saved picture on my phone, and I opened the file cautiously.

I gasped as Edward's face appeared on the screen once more, and my memory came flooding back to me. He had asked me to send him a picture of myself, and he had sent me one in return. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

My finger hovered over the _delete_ button, but I couldn't bring myself to erase the picture. I tossed the phone onto the bedside table and buried my face in my hands, as my tears began anew.

_I've been such a fool. An old, pathetic __fool__. How can I ever speak to Edward Cullen again?_

**EPOV**

The ride to the airport on Saturday morning was a quiet one. Even Alice, who was chronically talkative and perky to the point of being annoying, was uncharacteristically silent. I chalked it up to everyone being hung-over and tired from the night before.

_Whose brilliant idea was it, anyway, to fly us back to L.A. the day after the final wrap party?_

If there was ever a time when I had been more hung-over than my present condition, I was hard-pressed to remember it. I had even pulled out my 'diva card' and insisted on riding in the front seat this morning. Everything, including the sight of Emmett's gaudy _Ed Hardy_ t-shirt, made me feel like I wanted to vomit.

It probably would have been a good thing if I could have gotten sick, just to purge some of the drugs and alcohol from my system. I could still feel their aftereffects coursing through my body, but as nauseated as I felt, my stomach refused to give up its contents.

_Probably because the only things I've consumed in the last twenty-four hours have been beer and Vicodin. When did I even eat my last meal?_

I couldn't remember.

What I _could_ remember, much to my horror, were most of the events from the day before. I was appalled at how close I had come to bedding Gianna, and ashamed of the way I had treated her after our failed sexual encounter.

_What the fuck was __that__ all about, anyway? These pills must be screwing with me more than I thought if they're starting to affect my ability to 'get it up'._

I purposely tried to avoid thinking about Bella. She was the reason I had 'fallen down the rabbit hole' last night. I had gone from being elated over her response to my flowers, and horny over her picture and text messages, to disappointed and angry when she didn't return my later message. I couldn't fathom where all of my feelings of rage and possessiveness were coming from.

_It's not like Bella was ever even mine __to__ possess._

I still hadn't made contact with her today, which I supposed was just as well. I had too many emotions that I needed to sort out first. In any case, I had another problem to deal with. I sensed a storm brewing from Alice, and I was anticipating it with a mixture of dread and relief.

When she had picked me up at my suite that morning, she had immediately pulled me aside with a murderous look on her face.

"What exactly the _fuck_ happened between you and Gianna last night?" she had hissed, as the hotel porters scurried about loading my bags onto luggage carts.

"Um … nothing," I had mumbled, avoiding eye-contact and trying to ignore the roiling in my stomach.

"Oh, really?" Alice had said sarcastically, whipping out her cell phone and shoving it in my face. "Then how do you explain this picture of you and your 'new love' that's circulating all over the internet this morning?"

"Fucking Newton," I had groaned, feeling my hands ball into fists at my sides.

"Don't 'Fucking Newton' me," Alice had replied in an angry whisper. "He just photographed what he saw. Hell, we all saw the two of you getting cozy before you left the club. Then, guess who I run into downstairs this morning checking out? Gianna," she continued before I could answer. "And do you know that poor girl was _crying_? She came up to me and asked me to tell you goodbye from her. She said that she wished you all the best, and that she was 'sorry about last night'. Now, what the hell does _that_ mean, Edward? Is this something that's gonna come back and bite you in the ass?"

"With my luck, probably," I had muttered darkly, my eyes scanning the picture on the screen that Alice still clutched in her hand. Then my jumbled thoughts had cleared momentarily. "Wait a minute, you said she was _crying_?"

"That's a fact," Alice had said grimly. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to piece it together by reading articles in _OK! Magazine_ and _The National Enquirer_ for the next month?"

"Fuck, Alice. It's complicated," I had said dejectedly, running my hands through my too-long hair. "I guess there's a lot we need to talk about, but this isn't the time or the place." I had glanced around the room at the bustling porters who had been making a good show of ignoring our hushed conversation.

"All right. I'm letting you off the hook for now, but you and I _will_ be talking about this on the plane later," Alice had said shortly.

I had experienced a moment of confused panic. "Oh, shit. The plane. Isn't Gianna going to be there?"

Alice had sighed in exasperation as she put her phone away. "Darling boy, the _private jet_ is reserved for the director, cast members and their entourages. Crew members fly commercial. Gianna left hours ago."

"Oh, right," I had murmured.

_Thank God. That would have been fucking awkward._

I had mentally cursed myself for being such a coward.

My thoughts were in turmoil during the whole wretched drive to the airport. Not only was I anxious about my inevitable conversation with Alice, but I was also concerned about the potential fallout from that damned picture. I realized that I was ultimately less worried about what the consequences would mean for me personally, than I was about what Bella's reaction would be when she saw the picture.

_What does it even matter?_ I thought tiredly. _Bella might not even see the picture, and if she does, will she even care? Why should my __married__ friend care if her unmarried friend is dating someone?_

My mind protested as I considered the possibilities. I had come to understand Bella well enough by now that I was fairly certain that the photo would affect her on some level. As much as I tried to rationalize that we were _technically_ just friends, I knew that there was more to it than that. I knew that _my_ feelings for _her_ ran much deeper than just friendship, but what about her feelings for me? She was just so damned good at always putting on a brave face and pretending that everything was okay. Would this be another one of those instances? I wondered if we would be able to move on from this as though nothing had happened, or if our relationship would be irreparably damaged.

I longed to call her, but I didn't have a clue as to what to say. We had reached the airport, and as everyone ran about tending to last-minute details before we boarded, I felt strangely disconnected from it all. I bought a cup of coffee, and pulled up Bella's beautiful picture on my cell phone. I was becoming alarmed that I hadn't heard from her since the night before. It seemed so out-of-character, that I began to worry that something might have happened to her. I berated myself for getting angry when she hadn't returned my message. It was just another reminder of how irrational the drugs seemed to be making me.

_Instead of getting angry at her, I should have been worried when I didn't hear from her. I let her down._

My heart sank. What if she had been in an accident? What if something had happened with Jake? I delayed boarding the plane until the last possible minute as I continued to wrestle with myself.

_Should I call her? Should I text her? Am I over-reacting? Dear God. I think I'm going a little bit crazy._

I was out of time. It was my last chance to board the plane, so I did nothing. I would have to wait until I reached L.A. to contact Bella. I violently stabbed the button on my phone, turning it off, and followed Alice's frantically beaconing form onto the plane.

As soon as we entered the jet, I realized that I had made a mistake by not boarding sooner. I glanced around the small cabin and saw that nearly every seat was taken. I nodded to a couple of cast members and personal assistants whom I recognized. Everyone looked significantly the worse for wear from the previous evening's festivities. Many of those who were even awake had donned dark glasses, and were speaking in the carefully hushed tones of the severely hung-over. There was none of the raucous laughter or loud voices from the night before. I spotted the director in a window seat about half-way back, his head resting against the port-hole, snoring gently. He looked utterly exhausted.

I looked dubiously at the empty seat beside Emmett as Alice slid into her seat beside Jasper across the aisle.

"C'mon, dude. What're you waiting for? I even saved you the aisle seat, since your legs're longer than mine," Emmett said generously, gesturing grandly to the seat beside him.

_If I have to sit next to Emmett for the entire two-and-a-half hour flight to L.A. and stare at that fucking Ed Hardy shirt, I'm going into the bathroom and o. __now__._

I looked pleadingly at Alice. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to switch seats?" I asked.

"Nope," Alice said with an evil grin. "I thought you could spend some quality time with Em for now. Maybe we'll switch later."

"This is my penance, isn't it?" I growled at her as I slung my duffle bag into the overhead bin and sat down next to Emmett.

"I'm sure I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Alice said sweetly, turning toward Jasper and effectively shutting me out.

"So, Ed. You and Gianna, huh? Was I right, or was I right?" Emmett said loudly, elbowing me in the ribs and wagging his eyebrows up and down. Apparently, he was the only one on the whole damn plane who wasn't hung-over.

"No, Emmett. There's no 'me and Gianna'," I said quietly through gritted teeth.

"No?" Emmett said, looking confused. "But I thought …," he glanced over at Alice, who was frowning at him and shaking her head vehemently. "Okaaay … never mind, then," Emmett said hastily, looking chastened. A moment later he brightened. "Well, _I_ had an incredible night with Rose," he said cheerfully.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes briefly. _Oh shit. Here it comes. Kill me now._

"Rose and I were _made_ for each other, seriously," Emmett continued obliviously. "She looks so straight-laced and proper from the outside, but that chick's into some _majorly_ kinky shit." He leaned toward me with a conspiratorial whisper. "We're talking _costumes_ and stuff, man. Leather and whips and God-knows what else. I didn't even know what _half_ of her 'toys' were, Ed. I have to tell you, it impressed the shit out of me. I didn't even _sleep_ last night, man. I 'borrowed' that leather vest of yours from wardrobe, and we …"

I gaped at Emmett. "Wait a minute," I interrupted, "you _stole_ the leather vest I wore on the shoot to play kinky sex-games with your dominatrix girlfriend?"

_I fucking __knew__ she was a dom. I just fucking knew it._

Emmett looked offended. "Not _stole_. _Borrowed_. I picked it up from the set on Thursday after you took it off. Come on, don't look at me that way, man! It was just lying there, and I thought it might come in handy for last night. Turns out, I was right. It was a _little_ tight, but Rose seemed to think I looked pretty hot in it, especially when we were …"

I interrupted him again. "If you _dare_ return that vest to the costume department and they try to make me wear it in the next film, I'm burning it, I swear to God. There's no fucking way I could wear that thing again knowing what _you_ were doing in it!" I shuddered.

"Yeah, you _definitely_ didn't get laid last night," Emmett said sulkily. "You're just as grouchy as ever. Sheesh! It's just a damned _vest_. It's not like I borrowed your _underwear_, or anything."

"Where _is_ Rose, anyway?" I asked hastily, trying to change the subject as the jet began to taxi down the runway for takeoff. I glanced toward the back of the plane. "Come to think of it, where's Jane for that matter?"

Emmett stared at me as though I had just sprouted a second head. "Man, you've really been out of it lately, haven't you? Don't you remember that Jane has that _Vanity Fair_ photo shoot in New York next week? She's going to be on the cover, for Christ's sake! Of course, Rose's going with her to hold her hand. You know how Jane _hates_ getting dressed up in that couture shit."

I couldn't help chuckling a bit. Jane never had enjoyed the 'glitz and glamour' aspect of our profession. She had always claimed to be far more comfortable in jeans and _Chucks_ than in designer dresses and high heels. I knew that she loathed doing photo shoots almost as much as she did giving interviews and going on promotional tours. I was sure that Rose would have her hands full keeping Jane from pitching a fit of diva-esque epic proportions.

"Anyway," Emmett continued, "they're taking a different jet out to New York later on today. I don't know when I'll get to see Rose again," he said sadly. "But hey, at least we had a night to remember."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, shifting in my seat and tipping my head back. "I'm going to try to take nap, and I'd better not have any nightmares involving you and Rose prancing around in leather and whipping each other, either."

I head Emmett mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "Dude _really_ needs to get some pussy," as I shut my eyes and tried to let the roar of the engines lull me to sleep.

An unknown amount of time later, I was still wide awake, although I kept my eyes shut. My racing thoughts and spiraling emotions gave me no peace. All I kept thinking was, _how much longer until we land and I can call Bella?_

Eventually, just as I was expecting, I felt someone standing in the aisle beside me, and then Alice was saying loudly, "I _know_ you're awake, Edward. I can see you grimacing."

I cracked my eyes open warily and beheld the tiny terror at my side. I steeled myself. _I guess it's now or never._

"Hey, Em," Alice said, directing her attention at Emmett, "Jasper was just telling me that you always carry a deck of cards in your pocket, and he's convinced that he can kick your ass at poker. Why don't you go over there and see if you can prove him wrong?"

I glanced over at Jasper, who was shaking his head with a look approaching horror on his face, and trying desperately to signal Alice. She studiously ignored him.

"For real?" Emmett said, grinning and rising to his feet. "Prepare to be _schooled_, son. You're goin' _down_!" He clambered over my legs and into the aisle, giving me a close-up view of his package that I never wanted to experience again, and plunked himself down next to Jasper.

"Okay, Emmett," I heard Jasper say with a long-suffering sigh as Alice took Emmett's vacated seat, "how about some _Texas Hold 'Em_?"

I blocked everything else out and focused on Alice's blazing blue eyes beside me.

"Okay, Edward," she said in a low voice, "it's 'come to Jesus' time; you and me. What's been going on with you for the last month? And I'm not just talking about your little stunt with Gianna last night, either."

"It's complicated," I hedged, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, so you keep saying," Alice said dryly. "Well, let me _un_-complicate things for you, Edward. The main, glaringly obvious problem that I can see is that you're stoned out of your mind most of the time."

I stared at her incredulously. "You _knew_?" I managed weakly. "All this time? Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

A look of frustration passed over Alice's face as she studied her nails. "Of course I _knew_. Hell, probably everyone knew, but no one wanted to rock the boat by saying anything to you. Everyone was just so focused on getting the movie finished on time and under-budget, that I guess they were willing to overlook whatever 'help' you needed to get the job done. As long as you were showing up for work and not forgetting your lines, it was all good. But you're right, Edward. As your _friend_, I should have said something to you about it a hell of a lot sooner."

She stared up at me unhappily. "I guess that makes me and enabler and a generally shitty friend, huh? But hell, Edward! You're a grown man; it's not like you didn't know exactly what you were doing. And besides, I'm not your keeper and I'm not your mother. I'm guessing you don't need another 'mother-figure' besides Esme in your life."

I remained silent. It was obvious that Alice had a lot more that she wanted to say, and it was probably best if she just got it all out.

"I'll be honest," Alice continued, "everyone freaked out a little bit when you up and went to Houston. The crew members were even taking bets on whether you'd come back; but you did come back. You seemed better for a few days, but then I could tell that you started using heavily after that. Which brings me to your _other_ problem; who _is_ this woman in Houston, and why are you so hell-bent on self-destructing over her?"

"I won't discuss her," I said flatly. "I take full responsibility for everything I've done and all of the decisions I've made. I'm not dragging her into this. None of _this_ is her fault."

"I just don't understand why you're being so secretive about her," Alice said petulantly. She gave me a sideways smirk. "Unless … she's one of those girls with 'a really great personality'. Fess up, Edward. I've never known you to date unattractive women, but I guess there's a first time for everything!"

"She's _not_ ugly!" I said hotly, balling my hands into fists. "She's beautiful. I just don't want to hear anyone blaming _her_ for _my_ drug addiction. Besides, she's not 'in the business', and I don't want her getting sucked into all of this celebrity craziness."

"And how long do you think that'll last if she's dating _you_?" Alice asked pityingly. "Someone's bound to find out about her eventually. Mike Newton has a hard-on for digging up dirt on you, in case you hadn't noticed. Just how long do you think you can keep her under the radar?"

"Let me worry about that," I said shortly. "I'm pretty good at being evasive when I want to be."

"Yeah, well, we all saw how well that worked with Gianna," Alice said sarcastically. "What I don't get is why you even hooked up with her if you're so in love with this mystery woman. And what the hell happened between the two of you that made her so upset?"

_There is __no way__ I'm discussing my 'performance issue' with Alice._ I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied aloud. "I guess being in a long-distance relationship is harder than I thought. I got upset over something ridiculous, and Gianna was _there_. I just wanted to forget about everything for a little while. I made another stupid decision, but again, it's all on me."

I looked Alice straight in the face. "I guess the drugs have me pretty fucked up," I said honestly. "I can't seem to control my emotions or my temper, and there have been … physical changes too."

"What are you taking?" Alice asked gently. "Is it just the Vicodin?"

"A shit-load of Vicodin," I replied, "plus Ambien, sometimes. And then yesterday I had a lot to drink, on top of it all. I _know_ I've got a problem, Alice. And I'm going to stop. I'm not just saying that. If I want to have any kind of chance with … my _friend_ in Houston, I know I have to get off the pills."

"Well, thank God you at least recognize that you have a problem," Alice said with relief. "Stephanie isn't just going to have a cow when she sees you; she's going to have the whole barn! You look like shit, Edward, and with your new film starting production in just a couple of weeks, this could be a _serious_ liability."

"I'm going to handle it," I said firmly. "I think I can do this on my own, Alice. I really do. I've already cut back; I only had a few pills this morning, and I won't have any more today. I figure if I cut back gradually by a couple of pills a day, maybe detoxing won't be so bad."

"You've had 'a few' pills already today?" Alice asked, looking shocked. "Jesus, Edward! Just how many have you been taking, anyway? Never mind, I don't really need to know," she said, when I didn't reply after a moment. "But, know _this_, buddy," she said vehemently, poking me in the chest with a tiny, sharp finger; "if I see that you're not able to handle this problem on your own, and _fast_, I'm driving you to rehab myself!"

"Okay, okay!" I said, holding up my hands in mock-surrender. "You have my word, Alice, truly. Believe me when I say that I'm tired of feeling out-of-control all of the time. It'll be good to feel like myself again."

"Well … if that's the case," Alice said hesitantly, "then I've got something else for you to consider. I know you're probably not going to like hearing this; but maybe you should take some time off from your relationship with this woman in Houston while you're getting cleaned up."

I started to protest, but Alice silenced me by raising her hand.

"I'm not saying to break things off with her _completely_," Alice said, "but whatever this _thing_ is that you have with her, it's obviously consuming you. Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking away from the set to take calls and send text messages, and I _know_ they're not to your mother. _You_ were the one who said that you're not 'yourself' right now. I just think you need to take some time and re-assess your priorities. As much as I hate to say it, Edward, and knowing nothing about this woman other than the little bit you've told me; it seems to me that she's as toxic to you as the pills you've been taking."

_Bella … __toxic__ to me?_ I struggled to wrap my brain around what Alice had said. The concept was inconceivable to me, and yet, even _I _had to admit that I had been acting a tad obsessive lately. And it was also true that I wasn't really 'myself' in my present condition. Didn't Bella deserve better than that? Didn't she deserve _all_ of me, no matter what kind of relationship the future had in store for us?

"All right. I'll think about it," I said grudgingly.

"You're a good man," Alice said gently, laying her hand on my arm. "You've just made some bad choices. I just don't want you to wake up one day, middle-aged, and regret not having turned things around when you had the chance."

I nodded gratefully, feeling suddenly drained. "Thanks, Alice. I knew you'd come around eventually and kick some sense into me," I joked feebly.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who as to do all the hard work now," Alice said, getting to her feet and switching effortlessly from 'friend-mode' back to 'personal assistant-mode'. "And I'd better see some _serious_ changes in you by the time we meet with Stephanie on Monday, or I'm making good on that promise to toss your ass into rehab and throw away the key."

As I watched Alice walk away up the aisle to stretch her legs, I thought about what she had just said. I _did_ have some 'hard work' ahead of me, and the first order of business was for me to remove everything toxic from my life. I still refused to lump Bella into that category, but maybe Alice _did_ have a point; maybe I needed to back off a little, at least until I had something genuine to offer her.

I just hoped that what I had to offer would be enough.

**A/N: **

**So, not the happiest chapter, right? Don't worry, they won't all be this bleak; better times are coming! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Your comments and questions truly mean so much to me, and I pride myself on answering each and every review! Hit that button now and make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16: Suspicion

**So, is everyone ready to get suspicious? I promised you a faster, shorter update this time, so here it is! This chapter is all BPOV; the next one will be all EPOV, and **_**then**_**, can you say REUNION? I knew that you could!**

**Many thanks to the ladies on the thread for keeping me sane and for making me LOL every day with your lively discussions. Special shout-outs to **_**Kikiblue**_** for pre-reading and **_**SGed**_** for making me giggle on **_**two**_** threads **_**and**_** on Twitter!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 16: Suspicion **

**BPOV**

I finally made it downstairs shortly after noon. By then, Angela had already called to check on me, and Claire had phoned in to let me know that she was at her track meet. I still hadn't heard from Edward.

As I made my way unsteadily into the kitchen, the first thing I spotted was the large vase of flowers sitting on the breakfast bar. My throat constricted. What had seemed like the ultimate romantic gesture only last night, now looked like the sort of arrangement that a considerate son might send to his mother.

My hands shook as I made myself a cup of tea. Even the simple act of brewing tea reminded me of Edward.

_Why can't I just forget about him? I have no reason to be obsessing over him. Angela was right; I __have__ been carrying on a borderline-emotional affair with him. At least, from __my__ end._

My mind involuntarily flashed to the photograph of Edward with the beautiful brunette on his arm. _That_ was as it should be. Whatever feelings I had thought that he had for _me_ must have been a figment of my romantic, over-active imagination.

I sat down at the breakfast bar with a trembling sigh. I was deeply embarrassed by my behavior with Edward. Obviously, what he had viewed as a simple, non-threatening friendship with a married woman, I had viewed as something more. My guilt was almost overwhelming.

_Sure, things have been a little stale with Jake lately, but that's bound to happen when you've been together as long as we have. I guess I got complacent and bored. That's still no reason to practically throw myself at a gorgeous, younger man._

I sipped slowly at my tea, grimacing as I waited to see if my stomach would accept my meager peace offering. _So far, so good._

A horrifying thought suddenly occurred to me. I could remember exchanging pictures with Edward last night. That had been bad enough. What if I had said or texted something even more inappropriate?

I quickly pulled up the log of _Sent_ messages on my phone, and groaned aloud at the _Shaved Pussy_ reference in one of my texts. _As if I wasn't feeling humiliated enough._

As I stared at the last message I had sent Edward, I couldn't help wondering wistfully why he had never messaged me back. It had been his idea, after all, to 'raise a glass' to me on my birthday. He was supposed to text me once he arrived at the club and got his drink.

_There I go, obsessing again. Stupid. He was with his __date__. Of course he wasn't going to be messaging me._

It continued to nag at me, though. It wasn't like Edward to make a promise, and then not follow through. On a whim, I pulled up my _Inbox_. My heart stopped when I opened the most recent message. It was from Edward and it was time-stamped last night.

**Raising my glass to you now. Happy birthday. Hope u r having fun. – E**

Why hadn't the message come up as unread? Had I opened the text last night and not read it, or had I marked the message as read in my drunken stupor? It hardly mattered now, but the fact remained; he _had_ contacted me, probably while I was on the dance floor or swilling drinks at the bar. And I had ignored him.

_Great. Just what I need; more guilt._ Then I chastised myself again. _Grow up, Bella. So what if I didn't message him back? It's not exactly like he was staring at his phone waiting to hear back from me. He was out having a good time with his friends. Especially, with his __lady__ friend._

I pushed the phone away and closed my eyes in frustration. I was hopelessly out of my depth here. What was the proper etiquette in a situation like this? It would seem that since he had been the last one to contact me, _I_ should be the one to reach out to him now. But, wouldn't that be awkward? What if he was still with _her_? Still, maybe he _was_ wondering why I had never returned his text last night.

_What to do? What to do? How did my life get so complicated?_

I wished that I could call Angela to ask her advice, but then I remembered that she had already admonished me to 'let it be' for a while.

I continued to wrestle with myself as I sipped my tea, realizing that surprisingly, it _was_ making me feel better. Finally, I made my decision.

_Screw it. I'm a grown woman. No matter what Angela said, I still think that I owe Edward the courtesy of a return message. That's what a __friend__ would do. I just need to swallow my pride and ignore the fact that I was blatantly flirting with him last night. I guess I could always chalk it up to the alcohol._

Before I could lose my nerve, I grabbed my phone and typed out a quick text:

**Sorry I missed ur toast last nite. I got a little drunk. Hope u had fun ur party. – B**

I hit _Send_ and slumped with relief. _There. That's done._ I hoped that my message had sounded neutral enough.

I knew now that I could never be anything more than just friends with Edward, and I could live with that. What I couldn't bear the thought of, was going back to an existence without him in it. I just prayed that he could overlook my embarrassingly forward behavior and that we could salvage our friendship.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Claire returned home in the early afternoon. By then I had managed to hold down another cup of tea and some toast, and I was feeling substantially better. I was in the living room, curled up on the sofa under an afghan despite the warm day. I was mindlessly watching the _E! Entertainment Network_, and trying to ignore the fact that my phone continued to remain silent.

_I really blew it this time. He probably feels just as awkward as I do about our little exchange last night. I wonder if I'll ever hear from him again._

Claire entered the room and tossed her overnight bag on the couch beside me. She was still dressed in her track uniform.

"Hi, honey," I said weakly. "How did the meet go? Did you have a good time last night?"

Claire flopped down on the sofa and propped her sneaker-clad feet on the coffee table.

"Meh. I placed third overall. Not bad, I guess, considering that I _barely_ got any sleep last night." She rolled her eyes. "The party was _okay_. Everyone pretty much left by midnight, but then I had to help Kim clean up, and it took _forever_."

She glanced at me. "Whoa. Mom, what's wrong? You don't look so good. You're not sick, are you? Whatever it is better not be contagious. I can't afford to miss track, much less school, if you want me to stay on Honor Roll this year."

"Don't worry," I said tiredly, "I'm pretty sure it's not contagious. It must have just been some twenty-four-hour bug. I'm feeling much better today."

"Well, thank goodness!" Claire huffed with exaggerated relief. Just then, something on the television caught her attention. "Oooh, Mom! Turn it up; it's about Edward!" she squealed.

I dutifully turned up the volume with the remote, and my heart sank as the picture of Edward that I was already all-too-familiar with flashed up on the screen.

_Well, that sure was fast. Poor Edward. He really __doesn't__ have any privacy._

"Wait, wait," Claire said excitedly as I started to speak.

"Breaking news!" the announcer on _E!_ was saying gleefully. "This just in from overnight. Edward Cullen lives it up on his last night in Seattle. Who _is_ the woman that everyone is calling his 'new love', and what's next for this hot young actor now that filming for the second installment of the _Zombie Killer_ franchise is over? Join us on Monday for all of the breaking details, only on _E!_"

"I don't believe it," Claire breathed, as the station went to a commercial break. "There's no way he's really _with_ that woman, whoever she is. His body language was all wrong in that picture. Did you see it, Mom? I mean, sure, he had his arm around her, but he wasn't even _looking_ at her. I'll bet she's just some friend of his," she said dismissively, getting to her feet. "The paps make up stories like that all the time. Anyway," she said, laughing, "I _hope_ it's just made-up. Means _I_ still have a chance with him, right?" She winked at me, looking eerily like Jake.

I didn't reply as I turned off the TV and slowly followed Claire into the kitchen. I almost crashed into her as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whoa! What's with the flowers?" Claire said admiringly. "Who sent you _these_?"

"Angela did," I responded without thinking.

_Wow. Where did that come from? Well, it's not exactly like I could tell her who they're __really__ from._

"Wow, that's a _really_ nice 'get-well' bouquet," Claire said.

"It's not a 'get-well' arrangement," I mumbled.

"Well, why else would Angela be sending you flowers …," Claire trailed off. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. It was your birthday yesterday, wasn't it, Mom? I can't believe I forgot! You were here all alone, and you were sick, too. Did Dad at least remember it was your birthday?"

"It's not that big a deal, really," I murmured. "You know that I really don't enjoy a big fuss being made on my birthday."

"Gee, I still feel bad that we both forgot, though," Claire said unhappily. "I'd better call Dad and remind him to bring you back something fabulous from Chicago."

"I wish you wouldn't," I said hastily. "If your father remembers, he'll bring me something. If not, that's okay too. You'll understand when you're older Claire," I said gently. "At my age, it's really not all about the presents any more."

"If you say so," Claire mumbled. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go grab a shower. I'm all sweaty and gross from running. Why don't you go rest some more, Mom? You still don't look so hot."

After Claire went upstairs, I went back to the living room and selected a book from the bookcase. There was no way I was going to turn on the television and risk seeing _that_ picture again.

I was just settling myself on the sofa again when my phone rang. My heart began to pound and my hands started to sweat when I saw who the caller was. I was simultaneously ecstatic and horrified.

_Oh God. Should I answer the call, or let it go to voicemail? What am I even going to say to him?_

The phone continued to ring as I wrestled with myself. I answered it just before it switched over to voicemail.

"Hi, Edward," I said tentatively.

"Oh, Bella! Thank God. I thought I'd missed you again."

Edward's voice was filled with relief, and I smiled slightly, feeling myself relax minutely.

"I just landed in L.A. and got your text," Edward continued in a low voice. "I can't talk long, Bella, but I was really glad to hear from you. I was worried when I never heard back from you last night."

"Really?" I asked, feeling slightly dazed. _I thought you were too busy with your new girlfriend to even notice. Maybe Angela's right. Maybe he __is__ playing some kind of mind-game with me._

Aloud, I mumbled, "Yeah, well, I _definitely_ had way too much to drink. I'm sorry I missed your toast, Edward. And … I'm sorry about my behavior last night, too. I did and said some pretty crazy things. That's why alcohol and I are not a good mix." I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I waited for his response.

It was Edward's turn to sound confused. "Why are _you_ apologizing?" he asked softly. "I understand that you were out celebrating with your friends. You _are_ allowed to cut loose every once in a while, you know." He paused for a moment. "If it's anyone who regrets their behavior last night, it's me," he muttered.

My eyes flew open. "Why?" I asked.

I heard him sigh heavily, and for a moment I didn't think he would answer.

"Let's just say, I did something pretty stupid last night," he finally replied. "Ah, hell, Bella. I can't go into it all now, but you'll probably be seeing a photograph of me in the next few days that isn't very flattering. Just … please don't believe everything that you hear, okay? The media thrives on this innuendo bullshit."

I was slightly ashamed by the feeling of intense relief that flooded over me. I strove to keep the tremble from my voice as I answered Edward, "That's okay; I've never been much of a tabloid-reader, anyway. Hopefully, whatever it is will blow over soon."

"I sincerely hope so," he mumbled. "Anyway, Bella, I've got to go now. I'm hiding from Alice and the others, and they're going to start wondering where I am. I just wanted to let you know that you may not be hearing from me for a few days. I've got some business to attend to on Monday with my agent, and after that I've got some … health issues I have to deal with."

"Oh, no!" I said, suddenly worried. "Edward, have you been sick? I know you've been working awfully hard to finish the film; you've probably run yourself into the ground."

"Not exactly sick, no," Edward replied quietly, "but I may need a few days to sort this out, and I didn't want you to worry or get the wrong idea if you didn't hear from me. I promise to try to explain everything the next time we talk," he continued quickly. "I miss you, Bella, and I'll call you soon."

The phone went dead in my ear.

"I miss you too," I whispered to the empty room.

My head was spinning. Rather than being put-off by my behavior from the night before, Edward had been worried about me. And the photograph of him and his 'mystery woman' obviously wasn't what it seemed. He was ill, or something close to it, but had downplayed it and instead seemed more concerned about not causing _me_ worry.

_And … he __missed__ me?_

My heart ached for Edward. Something was obviously going on with him that was causing him distress, but whatever it was, he wasn't ready to tell me yet. I would have to be patient and give him the time and space that he had requested.

_I can do that,_ I thought with a smile, as I shut my eyes. _I can give him however long it takes. The important thing is that we're still friends. Nothing else matters. Whatever he's dealing with, I'll be here to help him through it, if he'll let me._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Jake arrived home late on Sunday afternoon to much clamoring and fanfare from Claire. My reception was slightly more reserved. I was still feeling physically and emotionally drained from my eventful weekend, and Edward's well-being was weighing heavily on my mind.

Naturally, Jake zeroed in on the flowers almost as soon as he came through the door.

"Nice flowers," he commented dryly after he had finished his enthusiastic greeting with Claire, and she had gone out back for a swim. "Got a secret admirer?"

"Angela sent them to me," I said, probably more defensively than I should have. "You know, for my _birthday_."

Jake walked over to the breakfast bar and inspected the arrangement.

"Well, wasn't that _sweet_ of Angela," he drawled. "Hmm … I don't see a card."

I had a momentary flash of panic. _Why is he so interested in the damn card? It's almost like he __knows__ they're not from Angela, and he's fishing for information._ Then anger washed over me. _I can't believe I feel guilty about not being truthful with him. He __still__ hasn't even __mentioned__ my birthday._

"I guess the florist forgot to include a card," I mumbled. "Angela had called me to tell me they were being delivered, so I knew they were from her."

"Huh. Still seems kinda odd that they'd leave the card off of a bouquet _this_ nice," Jake said thoughtfully. "Kind of a shame, if you ask me."

_Why won't he just let it go, already? Calm down, Bella, you're being paranoid._

Thankfully, I was saved from having to come up with any more explanations, since Jake's phone rang and he went upstairs to take the call. By the time he came back down, he seemed to have forgotten all about the flowers, and he didn't mention them again.

Dinner that night was a somewhat festive occasion, culminating with a slightly lopsided chocolate cake that Claire had spent the better part of the afternoon baking. It was surprisingly tasty given its odd appearance, and the fact that Claire had thoroughly destroyed the kitchen in the process of making it.

After dinner, Jake made an extravagant show of presenting me with a small white box labeled _H. Horwitz Co., Chicago, IL_. It contained a pair of dangling, teardrop-shaped diamond earrings.

"See, and you thought I forgot all about your birthday!" Jake said, laughing heartily. "I just wanted to surprise you with something extra-special from Chicago!"

I tried to accept the gift gracefully, and pretended not to see the wink that Jake exchanged with Claire.

_I just __knew__ she would call him to remind him about my birthday, even after I told her not to._ The thought made me feel somewhat forlorn. Even though the earrings were clearly expensive, they were somewhat gaudy and oversized for my small features. I didn't have the first clue as to when I'd have the opportunity to wear them. _Probably to Jake's annual corporate Christmas party._

I thanked Jake for the gift with a kiss on the cheek and then set about cleaning up Claire's cake-baking efforts in the kitchen.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

The next several days passed with agonizing slowness. It pained me to realize how dependent I had become on Edward's frequent phone calls. Each day that came and went without hearing from him caused the void in my soul to deepen. I was worried about my friend, and I hoped that he was winning the battle against whatever demon he was wrestling with. I came close to calling him several times, but remembered my promise to wait and let him explain everything when he was ready.

I purposely avoided the TV celebrity gossip shows and the internet. As much as I craved news, _any kind of news_, about Edward, I also wanted to respect his privacy and not feed into the voyeuristic media frenzy that surrounded his every move. I knew that he was to begin filming his new movie in London soon, and I just hoped that I would hear from him before he left.

My feelings of isolation were only deepened by Jake's demeanor since his return from Chicago. He was distant and preoccupied, and I could only assume that his business meetings had not been as fruitful as he had hoped. He was cordial and civil, but seemed reluctant to discuss what was bothering him whenever I tried to broach the subject. Our sex life, such as it had been, had also come to a screeching halt. I guiltily wondered if he had begun to suspect something about my friendship with Edward.

I tried to stay busy with mundane tasks. By Wednesday, I had already cleaned the house from top to bottom, despite the fact that Carmen was scheduled to come that week, and my freezer was completely filled with loaves of bread that I had baked one after the other. I finally gave up on trying to distract myself indoors, and donning my oldest cut-off denim shorts and a tank-top, I headed for the flower beds in the back yard to pull up weeds.

Although it was late September, the tenacious heat of summer had still not abated. I felt sweat trickle down between my shoulder blades under the thin tank as I knelt on the sun-baked earth. I absently brushed back the sweaty tendrils of hair that had escaped my ponytail, and continued my assault on the weeds with my dirt-encrusted fingers.

It felt good to be outside engaged in mindless physical activity. I tried to concentrate on the heat of the sun, the cramps that were forming in my thighs from kneeling, and the feel of the soil between my fingers. _Anything not to think of Edward._

I was focused so intently on my task that I blocked out everything else. When the shadowy outline of a human form fell suddenly across the patch I was working on, I let out a small gasp and rose out of my crouch, turning to face whoever was behind me.

A tall, well-built man stood staring at me expressionlessly from behind amber-tinted sunglasses. His long, blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt with _José's Pools_ printed on the pocket. He carried a pool skimmer in one hand and a bucket of chemicals in the other.

"Oh, you startled me," I said weakly. "I guess I didn't hear the gate click when you came in. Are you here to clean the pool?" I asked, confused. "Where's José?"

"José had to travel back to Mexico for a family emergency," the man replied, setting the bucket on the ground. "I'm James. I'll be taking over his route until he gets back." He extended his hand for me to shake.

I wiped my hands on my shorts that suddenly seemed _too_ short, and held them up apologetically. "Sorry, my hands are kind of filthy," I demurred.

James retracted his hand slowly, still staring at me. I realized that he had never once smiled, and I wondered why it made me so acutely uncomfortable that I couldn't see his eyes behind the tinted lenses.

"I'll just get to it, then," he said shortly, as he picked up his bucket and walked over to the pool.

I knelt and resumed my weed-pulling, glancing at James from time to time out of the corner of my eye. He worked his way around the pool methodically, cleaning efficiently; yet, it seemed that every time I looked over at him, he was staring straight at me.

I began to feel self-conscious in my skimpy clothing. My sweat-soaked tank clung to my chest, and the waist of my shorts slid down every time I bent over, exposing my back. As my discomfort grew, I tried to rationalize with myself.

_You're being silly, Bella. He's not staring at __you__. It just seems that way because of his reflective sunglasses. Quit being paranoid._

After several minutes, my unease had still not abated, and I decided to go inside.

"It's awfully hot," I called to James as I walked toward the house. "I'm going in for some iced tea. Can I get you anything?"

James shook his head wordlessly at me, and I hurried inside, locking the sliding door behind me with trembling fingers.

I slumped against the wall in the cool kitchen. _Now I really __am__ being ridiculous. I never lock the door when I'm home. The heat must be getting to me if the __pool guy__ has me freaking out._

I poured myself a glass of iced tea and stood by the open refrigerator door drinking it. I felt a little better with the chilled air blasting over my body, but I still couldn't deny that I found our new pool cleaner a little creepy.

_I hope José comes back from Mexico soon._

The land-line in the kitchen suddenly rang, and I answered the phone absently, expecting a telemarketer.

"Mrs. Black?" a male voice queried.

"Yes," I replied, mentally steeling myself to listen politely to whatever the man's sales pitch was before replying with the standard _no thank you, I'm not interested._

"This is Neil," the man continued in a slightly clipped voice. _Not the voice of a phone salesman at all_, I realized. "I'm calling from _H. Horwitz_ jewelers in Chicago. I hope you've been enjoying the lovely earrings that Mr. Black purchased for you last week."

"Um … why yes, thank you," I answered, surprised. _I've never had a jewelry store follow up with me on a purchase before. That must have been __some__ store._

"Forgive me for calling you at home, Mrs. Black," Neil went on, "but we seem to have misplaced Mr. Black's cell phone number, and this was the number listed on his credit card file. In any case, I wanted to let you both know that the ring you picked out is finished being engraved, and we will be sending it via Federal Express to Mr. Black's office address tomorrow, as per his instructions."

"The ring _I_ picked out?" I asked in confusion. _Surely, the man must be looking at the wrong receipt and has his clients confused._

"Yes, and an excellent choice, I must say, to complement the diamond earrings. My apologies again for not being able to complete the engraving on the ring before you left Chicago. Our engraver was out sick on the day that you and Mr. Black came in to make your purchases. I'm just glad that you've been enjoying your earrings in the meantime."

_But, I wasn't __in__ Chicago,_ I wanted to scream. _And I sure as hell didn't pick out a ring!_

A million thoughts swarmed in my head, and I didn't know what to say. _I can't exactly ask him __what__ is engraved on the ring, since I was supposedly standing there with Jake during the whole transaction. And who __was__ the woman he assumed was Mrs. Black? Could it have been Leah? But, if it was her, why didn't Jake refer to her as his personal assistant? Why did he let everyone in the shop think that __she__ was his wife? And who did he buy the ring for; her or me?_

"Then, is that satisfactory?" I dimly heard Neil asking in my ear. "Shall we send the ring to Mr. Black at his office, or would you prefer to have it delivered to you at your home?"

"Just … send it to his office," I replied numbly. _What if the ring was another part of my birthday present, and Jake wanted it to be a surprise? Or perhaps he had purchased it for me in advance for another special occasion, like Christmas, and didn't want me to know. It was __possible__._

"Very good, Mrs. Black," Neil responded. "And may I compliment you and Mr. Black again on your excellent taste in jewelry? I hope you will consider shopping at _H. Horwitz_ again the next time you travel to Chicago."

"Yes, of course," I mumbled. I hung up the phone and slumped onto a barstool.

_What just happened?_ I was in a daze. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but what was I supposed to think? Jake had bought a ring with _someone_ in Chicago, and that person definitely wasn't _me_. There had to be a reasonable explanation. The alternative was too devastating to contemplate.

I jumped as there was a sudden hard rap at the sliding glass door. I looked up to see James, and it occurred to me again that I was thankful I had locked the door.

"All done here, Mrs. Black," he called loudly through the glass. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Okay. I'll see you next week," I called back, gripping the breakfast bar for support.

James stood looking at me for another long moment, his head cocked to one side. Then, a ghost of a smile touched his lips for the first time, as he picked up his equipment and walked away.

_That man __seriously__ gives me the creeps._

**A/N: **

**Well, plenty of suspicion to go around, yes? Don't forget to leave me a review, and let me know how you think it'll all pan out! The next chapter is all EPOV, and here's your title teaser: DETOX.**

**Fics you should be reading if you're not already:**

_**Beautiful, Dirty, Rich**_** by Kikiblue**

_**My Imaginary Friend**_** by NoWayWithWords**

_**White Lies**_** by Netracullen**

**Now, hit that button and review your hearts out (it kinda makes my day)!**


	17. Chapter 17: Detox

**As some of you already know, this was an extremely difficult chapter for me to write, given the subject matter. If reading about drug dependency / withdrawal is upsetting or triggering for you, you may want to skip this chapter – fair warning!**

**Thanks, as always, to the ladies on the thread for your amazing support. You really helped keep me sane while I was writing this extremely stressful chapter! A special, GIGANTIC thank you to **_**netracullen,**_** who took over betaing duties while**__**my "regular" beta was on vacation and to **_**fretgirl**_** for sending me many, many pretty pictures of Rob for "inspiration"! I also owe **_**NoWayWithWords**_**, big time, for suggesting the **_**Blue October**_** song **_**Chameleon Boy**_** as the playlist song for this chapter. Give it a listen, if you're so inclined; it really sums up what Edward is going through!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 17: Detox **

**EPOV**

The rest of the flight to L.A. was torture. I hated being in confined spaces even at the best of times, and my current physical and emotional states were making the situation unbearable.

The incessant roar of the jet engines coupled with the stale, recycled air in the plane's cabin and my persistent hangover caused my head to throb violently. I was nauseated, my body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and I felt incapable of sitting still.

I paced the narrow aisle so many times; I was starting to get glares from the other passengers. As I passed Alice's seat for approximately the thirtieth time, she finally hissed at me, "Edward, for God's sake; sit down already! We're almost there. Just try to hold it together for another half hour. And no sneaking into the bathroom to pop any of your 'happy pills' either!"

I raised one eyebrow at her, hoping that it would convey what I was thinking; _Please, give me __some__ credit._ Alice returned my look with an unflinching, steely gaze. _Fine. I guess I deserve that after my recent behavior._

I flopped into my seat beside Emmett, who had mercifully fallen asleep after being soundly trounced at _Texas Hold 'Em_ by Jasper. _At least I don't have to listen to him bitch and whine about losing any more._

I put in my earbuds and turned on my iPod. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the memory of my conversation with Alice. It had been hard enough to admit that I had a drug problem, but it was harder still to contemplate getting clean without Bella.

Everything reminded me of her. Even the _Kings of Leon_ song, _Closer_, which played in my ears, was a cruel reminder of what I wished our relationship could be. _Can I really do this without her? I'm already a strung-out mess; shaking and sweating and nauseous. The pills that I took this morning barely helped, and it's only going to get worse. If this is what I have to look forward to, without even the prospect of the comfort of her voice, I'm screwed._

I practically bolted from my seat once the jet touched down at L.A.X. and had taxied to a stop.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Alice called to me anxiously, as I hurried past her toward the exit.

"Bathroom," I said shortly, not turning around. "I don't feel very well."

Mercifully, the V.I.P. lounge inside the terminal was deserted, save for a single, smiling hostess. Her expression turned puzzled as I ignored her polite greeting and rushed toward one of the private bathrooms.

I locked the door behind me and leaned against it, breathing heavily. I tossed my duffle bag onto one of the plush chairs in the small seating area and walked over to the sink. I studied my reflection in the mirror wearily.

_Fuck. I look like hell._

I had two days worth of stubble on my cheeks. I rarely shaved when I was between films, unless I had interviews scheduled or promotional appearances to make. My face looked drawn and haggard, my eyes were watery and bloodshot, and my hair was its usual wild mess.

I sighed heavily as I glanced over at my discarded bag. _It would be so easy to pop a few more pills right now. It's not like anyone would know. Well … Alice would probably know. And __I'd__ know._

I splashed cool water on my face, and engaged in another stare-down with my dripping reflection. _I can do this. I'm no good to anybody in this condition. What would Bella think if she could see me now?_

_Bella._ The thought of her was more of a jolt than the cold water had been. I quickly dried my face and hands and fumbled the phone out of my pocket.

I waited impatiently for the phone to power up after I turned it on. I wasn't sure what tormented me more; the possibility that she still hadn't contacted me, or the faint hope that she had.

_I __did__ promise Alice that I would back off a bit until I get my shit together, but, damn it; I don't know if I can. What should I even say to her? And what if she's already seen that damn picture? Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

There was one new voice message and two texts waiting in my inbox. The voice message was from my mother. I stopped listening to the message half-way through and resolved to call her later. I returned to the text messages with shaking fingers. One was from Garrett, an old mate who still lived in London. I almost wept with relief when I pulled up the second text. It was from Bella. My heart soared as I read her message. _Thank God she's all right._

I chuckled a bit as I read her reason for not returning my toast. _I wonder just how drunk she got._ Then I felt guilty as I read the last line of her message. _She hopes that I had fun at my party? No, actually, I spent the entire night acting like an obsessive, jealous ass._

I couldn't even remember why I had been so angry last night. My emotions had definitely been out-of-control, but that was still no excuse to hook up with Gianna. _I have to try to make this right with Bella._

I chewed on my cuticle nervously. I knew that my time was limited. Alice, Jasper and Emmett had probably formed a search-party by now and would be banging on the bathroom door at any moment. I hit the _Send_ button on my phone and waited for the call to go through.

_Shit. She's not going to answer._ I listened to the phone ring and ring. I had already decided that I wouldn't leave a message if she didn't pick up. _What I have to say, I need to say to Bella in person. I won't just leave her some cryptic message that's subject to misinterpretation._

I was about to hang up, when Bella answered the call with a soft, "Hi, Edward."

I could barely contain my relief as I responded to her. I explained that I was in L.A. and that I couldn't talk long. Then, I closed my eyes and let the heavenly sound of her voice wash over me.

I frowned suddenly as I realized that she was apologizing for her behavior the night before. _Why is __she__ apologizing to __me__? I'm the one who owes her an explanation._

I _wanted_ to bare my soul to her. I yearned to tell her about all of it; the drugs, the mood swings and my disastrous liaison with Gianna. Instead, I took the coward's way out. I assured Bella that _she_ had nothing to apologize for, and I grudgingly told her about the picture. I couldn't stand the thought of her getting the wrong idea about _that._

My heart broke a little as I explained to her that I had some "health issues" to deal with, and that I probably wouldn't be able to contact her for several days. The concern in her voice was so palpable that I almost broke down right then and told her everything. _I can't do that to her, though. I __won't__ burden her with this. This is __my__ problem to sort out, and she already sounds worried enough as it is._

If I was being completely honest with myself, I also didn't want Bella to think less of me. Pathetically, I realized that the whole point of my call to her was a kind of damage control. I didn't want her to think badly of me when the picture of Gianna and I gained widespread circulation, and I definitely didn't want her to know that I had a chemical dependency issue. Not yet.

_I have to at least __try__ to get clean on my own, first._

A soft knock sounded on the bathroom door. I was out of time.

"I promise to try to explain everything the next time we talk," I said quickly. "I miss you, Bella, and I'll call you soon."

As I disconnected the call, I realized what I had just said to her. I sighed. _I __do__ miss her. I might as well admit it. I've __got__ to figure out a way to see her again._

The knocking was more insistent now, and I could hear Jasper's voice through the door. "Edward? You okay in there?"

My shoulders slumped with relief. At least it wasn't Alice or Emmett; although, knowing them, they weren't far behind.

"Just a minute, Jas," I called, stuffing my phone in my pocket and running my hands through my hair. I picked up my bag and opened the door. Jasper stood there alone, a look of relief on his face.

"Ah, shit. I thought I was going to have to break the door down for a minute there, Ed. The hostess over there told me that you came tearing through here like your hair was on fire."

"Where are Alice and Emmett?" I asked suspiciously.

"They're rounding up the luggage, and they'll meet us down at the cars. Alice kinda freaked out when you bolted. Thank God I had a hunch where to find you," Jasper replied. He looked me up and down. "I … ah … hate to even ask this, Edward, but … you didn't _take_ anything while you were in there, did you?"

"What the fuck, Jasper? You too?" I said more loudly than I had intended. I lowered my voice as the hostess glanced our way. "Does everyone on the _planet_ know about the damn pills? I _know_ I've let it get out of hand, and I've already promised Alice that I'd clean up my act. The last thing I need are a bunch of fucking babysitters watching my every move! I _said_ I'll handle it, and I'm handling it!" My voice had risen again, and I struggled to control my building anger.

_Why the fuck am I even angry with Jas, anyway? __Obviously__, Alice was going to tell him._ I clenched my trembling hands into fists.

Jasper looked sheepish. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, man," he said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Bodyguard here, remember? I'm just doing my job. Alice told me that you're … uh … having some problems, but _that's_ really none of my business. What _is_ my business is getting you out of this airport without having you mobbed by fans or paparazzi. Now, how 'bout we get the hell outta Dodge before things start getting more interesting than either of us would like?"

I nodded wordlessly as I felt myself relax slightly. Jasper always had an uncanny knack for diffusing a tense situation. He and Emmett were polar opposites that way. Jasper invariably had the ability to calm me, while Emmett could wind me up like no one else could. They were like the 'good cop / bad cop' of the bodyguard world; the Starsky and Hutch, the … _Beavis and Butthead_? _Okay, maybe my American analogies could use a little work._

Miraculously, we managed to escape the airport with little commotion. There were the requisite paparazzi stationed at the exit, but they kept their distance as they took their obligatory pictures. I noticed that Mike Newton was conspicuously absent from their midst. _Maybe he decided to stay in Seattle for a while. Good riddance._ There were no throngs of screaming fans to navigate through, either. I attracted a few mildly interested glances, but celebrity sightings were so commonplace in L.A. that my presence was hardly extraordinary.

Alice and Emmett were standing beside two large, black SUVs just outside the exit. Alice raised one eyebrow at Jasper as we approached, and he shook his head minutely. I felt my irritation flare at their silent communication, but decided to let it slide.

"Feeling better?" Alice asked quietly, as we climbed into the SUV.

"I'll live," I replied tiredly, sliding into the front passenger seat.

The silence amongst the four of us was almost uncomfortable as the driver pulled out into heavy mid-day traffic, followed closely by the second SUV carrying our luggage. I soon became absorbed with taking in the familiar sights and landmarks. It had been months since I'd been back in L.A., and I basked in the feel of the warm sun on my face and the wind that blew through my hair from the open window. It was as though my adopted home city was welcoming me back after my long absence, and I felt vaguely ungrateful that I wasn't happier to be there.

It wasn't long before we arrived in West Hollywood, where I had my rental apartment. Mine was the first stop, as Alice, Jasper and Emmett were housed in a more modest area across town.

As we pulled up in front of the building, I marveled that everything was exactly as I remembered it. I wasn't quite sure what I had been expecting, but _I_ felt so altered since the last time I had been here, that I supposed it was only natural to search for other signs of change.

_Home sweet home._

We piled out of the vehicle, and Jasper and Emmett helped the drivers unload my luggage from the second SUV and haul it into the foyer. I lingered on the sidewalk for a moment with my hands shoved in my pockets, facing Alice.

"Well, this is it, Superstar," Alice said gently, taking off her sunglasses and squinting up at me. "What a long, strange trip it's been, huh?"

"Yeah, surreal," I agreed, laughing nervously and shuffling my feet.

"Don't forget," Alice said, "you have a meeting with Stephanie at 10:00 Monday morning. I'll meet you at her office. If you need anything in the meantime, though, _anything_ at all; you call me, okay?"

I nodded silently. Alice sighed.

"I know the next few days are going to be rough on you, Edward. I'm sorry I came off as such a hard-ass on the plane earlier. Don't think I don't care about what you're going through, 'cause I do. I just hope you can get yourself straightened out over the next couple of weeks before all of the craziness of filming starts up again."

"I know. You're only being cruel to be kind," I joked. Then I turned somber. "Don't worry, Alice, I continued softly. "I'm not going to fuck this up, I promise. I know I've got a lot at stake here, and I'm going to do my best not to let anyone down."

I grasped her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, _you've_ more than earned some down-time too. I hope that _you'll_ use the next couple of weeks to rest, relax, and maybe have a little fun with Jasper, huh?"

Alice grinned shyly at me as Jasper and Emmett rejoined us.

"Hey, you puttin' the moves on my woman?" Jasper asked, slinging his arm casually around Alice's shoulders and mock-frowning at me. It gave me a slight pang to see how relaxed and open their relationship was already. It only served to underscore what was missing from my life.

"Nah, just warning her about what a fucking redneck you are," I laughed. "Although, I'm pretty sure she's well aware of that by now."

Jasper made to fake-punch me, and I ducked, then pulled him into an awkward man-hug.

"Hey, good luck, man," Jasper said quietly in my ear as he thumped me on the back.

As we pulled apart, Emmett grabbed my hand and started pumping it up and down like a barbell.

"Dude, don't be a fucking recluse for the next two weeks, okay? If you wanna get out; go clubbing, see a concert, Jasper and I are just a phone call away, aren't we, Jas?'

Jasper rolled his eyes but nodded his head good-naturedly.

"Hey, we're still your bodyguards," Emmett continued. "We've gotta keep earning our pay even on _your_ down-time. You don't wanna take any chances, especially with the paps. You see anyone suspicious hanging around, especially that asshole Newton, you call me fucking pronto."

"Thanks, Em," I replied, "but you've both earned yourselves a couple of weeks of vacation. I'm going to be laying pretty low myself. Then, we're all off to London, and you guys can start earning your keep again."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Emmett rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I've never been to England before, man. You're going to have to show me the ropes; give me the grand tour. You know; Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, the pubs, those places that sell fish-n-chips …"

I groaned. "Sure, Emmett. Whatever."

"Come on, boys," Alice said briskly. "We're burning daylight here. I'd like to actually get to my apartment sometime today."

I watched my three friends climb back into the SUV, and raised my hand in response to Alice's exuberant wave as they drove away. With a final look up and down the deserted street, I turned and entered the apartment building.

My bags were piled in the foyer just inside the front door. I sighed and bent to begin gathering my luggage, mentally preparing myself to make several trips to get everything upstairs.

"Ah, welcome home, Mr. Cullen," a melodious voice called out from behind me.

I straightened up and turned to face the speaker. It was Marcus, the apartment manager, who had materialized suddenly in the doorway of his office just to the left of the entryway. Marcus was the somewhat eccentric fixture of the building. He was somewhere between sixty and a thousand years old, with long, flowing hair dyed jet-black. He was tall, with paper-thin skin, and was abnormally pallid for a Californian. He spoke with a lilting, vaguely European accent, when he spoke at all. Outwardly, he gave the impression of being a joyless and somewhat dour individual. I knew that the other tenants avoided him as much as possible, and were somewhat mistrusting and fearful of him. He had never been anything but kind and fair in my dealings with him, though, and had always been quite helpful when I had to be away for long stretches of time.

"Hello Marcus," I replied tiredly, bending again to retrieve my bags. All I wanted was to get upstairs to my apartment. A strange ringing had started in my ears, and I had the curious sensation that I was still aboard the airplane. Everything seemed to be moving, and I placed my hand against the wall to steady myself.

"Let me help you with those, Mr. Cullen," Marcus said smoothly, moving quickly to my side. He picked up two of the large suitcases with ease.

_For an old man, he sure is strong._

I threw my duffle over my shoulder and extended the pull-handles on the other two rolling bags.

"Will you be staying in L.A. for long?" Marcus asked as we walked toward the elevators.

"Hardly," I said, smiling mirthlessly. "I've got a new project starting in London in two weeks."

"Ah," Marcus replied sagely. "Well, I trust you'll find everything in order in your apartment. I've been bringing your mail up once a week, and I monitor your cleaning ladies whenever they're here."

"Thanks, Marcus," I responded wearily as the elevator carried us to my floor. "I hope you don't mind continuing that when I have to leave again."

"It's no trouble at all, Mr. Cullen," Marcus said as the elevator doors slid open.

We walked down the short hallway to my apartment, and Marcus waited patiently as I fumbled my long-unused keys out of my pocket. I finally got the door open, and we entered the apartment. I inhaled deeply. The scent of cleaning products and sterile air filled my nostrils.

_Ah, the smells of bachelorhood and chronic travel._

There was no aroma of a home-cooked meal to welcome me, no pet running to greet me, not even a plant or flowers to brighten the monotony of my living space. Because I spent so little time here, the rooms were about as warm and inviting as the standard hotel suite. I had rented the apartment furnished, and there were few personal touches. The only concession to my tastes was the large black piano tucked into a corner near the balcony.

I set down my luggage and glanced disinterestedly at the piles of mail that Marcus had stacked neatly on the dining table. Marcus placed the bags he had been carrying on the floor next to the others. He stood looking at me quietly for a moment as I reacquainted myself with my surroundings.

"I'll leave you to get settled, then," he murmured finally. He paused as he turned to leave. "You won't be here long," he said softly, as if to himself. "In your mind, you're already gone. Home is calling you back to where you belong."

I turned to look at Marcus, but he had already slipped out the door. I shook my head slowly. _What an odd, eccentric man._

I wandered slowly through the spotlessly clean rooms, noting that everything was exactly as I had left it months earlier. I paused briefly in the master bedroom, staring silently at the kind-sized bed. _The bed I'll be occupying alone for the foreseeable future._ In the bathroom, I unpacked my toiletries, my hands lingering perhaps longer than they should have on the bottles of Vicodin and Ambien that I placed on the counter.

_Not yet. It's too soon. I've taken all that I'm allowing myself for today. Today it was four. Tomorrow it'll be three. Monday I'll take two. With any luck, I'll be off these damn things completely by mid-week._

At least I had a plan mapped out in my mind as to how I would detox from the Vicodin. The Ambien was trickier. I had been taking it for so long that I knew sleep would be close to impossible without it. I decided that I would try to forego the Ambien completely; go cold-turkey, as it were. _If I don't sleep, then I don't sleep. Oh well. No one ever died from lack of sleep. That I know of._

I went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was as spotlessly clean as everything else in the apartment, and just as unused looking. There was literally _nothing_ in it; it was showroom-model empty. The freezer was the same way. I sighed. _Take-out it is, then._

In truth, I wasn't even hungry. I still felt vaguely nauseated, but it had been a long day, and I realized with a start that I hadn't eaten all day. I'd had coffee in the airport in Seattle that morning, but had declined to eat anything on the flight and it was now approaching late afternoon.

I could have had something delivered, but decided instead that it would probably do me some good to get outside and walk around for a bit. The apartment was eerily quiet and only served as a reminder of just how alone I was.

_Bella._ God, how I longed to call her back. But, that would be selfish on my part. _I can't go running off to call her every time I'm lonely or afraid, like a little boy._

I grabbed an old baseball cap from the closet by the front door and slipped on my sunglasses before leaving the apartment. _No sense in attracting any undue attention._ When I arrived downstairs, I noticed with relief that Marcus' office door was closed. _Thank God. I'm in no mood to try to decipher another of his ominous ramblings._

It felt good to get outside, even though the sunlight hurt my shaded eyes. Thankfully, there were few people roaming the streets at this time of day as I walked the few short blocks to my neighborhood Chinese restaurant.

I fidgeted nervously while I waited for my food order. The restaurant's interior was cool and dim, and only a few of the tables were occupied. I was grateful that I lived in an area that was mainly populated with fellow actors, musicians and artists. Although I still felt incredibly paranoid and exposed after my recent experiences in Seattle, no one gave me a second glance. I paid for my take-out meal as soon as it was ready, and began the short walk back to my apartment.

I detoured into a small convenience store on my way, to buy cigarettes and a six-pack of Coke. I looked longingly at the refrigerators full of beer as I passed them, but decided that drinking alcohol while attempting to detox was probably a really bad idea. I knew that if I drank, it would only serve to weaken my resolve.

I was vaguely ashamed by the sense of relief that I felt once I was back in my apartment. _Great. Just what I need; another problem. Agoraphobia._ I knew that I wasn't _really_ afraid of being outside, but I was still dreading the fall-out from the picture of me and Gianna. It was probably only a matter of time until the paparazzi caught up with me again.

_I wonder if they got to Gianna yet. Shit._ I hadn't really spent much time thinking about _that_ possibility. I could only imagine how upset Alice would be, to say nothing of my agent and the studio execs, if Gianna decided to give some exclusive, tell-all interview. I could almost see the headline now; _Edward Cullen Is No Nice Guy!_

I groaned, and tried to push the worst-case scenario from my mind. I realized that my food had been growing cold while I sat on the sofa chain-smoking. I opened a Coke, picked up one of the take-out boxes and some chopsticks, and turned on the television. I flipped idly through the stations until I came to a movie channel that was showing _Kill Bill_. _Perfect. Some gratuitous violence should take my mind off of my fucked-up life for a while._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

I awoke suddenly to the dim light of the television. _Kill Bill_ had long since ended, and a romantic comedy was playing. The room was completely dark except for the flickering light coming from the T.V. screen. My heart was racing and my body was covered in sweat. I had been dreaming of soft pink lips, big dark eyes and warm skin.

"Bella," I moaned. I was cold. _So damn __cold__. How can I be this cold and sweating at the same time?_

I could make out the faint shapes of the boxes containing my barely-touched food still sitting on the coffee table. _What time is it, anyway?_ The blinking light on the entertainment center showed that it was just before midnight.

I tried to sit up, and gasped as twin charley-horses suddenly sent bolts of pain up my legs. I fumbled with the switch of the lamp on the end-table beside me, finally managing to turn it on. I swung my feet onto the floor and attempted to massage the violently spasming muscles in my calves. The cramps would not abate.

I tried to stand, and almost fell over. I was shaking violently with cold, and my legs felt as though they were encased in cement. Nausea rolled darkly in my stomach and my head felt as though it would split in two. _Oh fuck. So __this__ is what withdrawal feels like._

I lurched painfully to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of Vicodin. I promptly dropped it. My hands shook so badly as I picked up the bottle that it took me three tries to open the child-proof lid. I tipped two pills into my hand. _I'll save one for later, just in case._ My trembling head bent to lap water straight from the faucet, like a dog, to wash them down. No longer trusting myself to stand, I sat down on the toilet to urinate.

When I was done in the bathroom, I detoured briefly into the bedroom on my way back to the living room. The cramps in my legs had eased, but I was still shaking uncontrollably. I knew that I should go to bed, but the thought of attempting to sleep in that large bed by myself filled me with dread. I pulled off the blanket and made my way back to the couch. I turned off the television and the lamp and lay shivering under the blanket in the darkness.

Unexpectedly, I felt tears sting my eyes. _What the fuck? Where is all of this emo coming from?_ Miserably, I realized that what I craved more than anything at that moment, more than even the fucking pills, was someone to comfort me. _No, fuck that. Not just __someone__. Bella. I wish Bella was here. Somehow, she'd make this all right._

I closed my eyes and tried to recapture my dream as I shook and shuddered. I imagined how kind her eyes would look; full of compassion and understanding. I pictured her wrapping her arms around my trembling shoulders and pulling me close to her small body to warm me. She would run her fingers through my hair and murmur soothing words in my ear. She would make me chicken soup and her heavenly homemade bread. I would get better and stronger, secure in the knowledge that she was there to support and encourage me.

I opened my eyes and stared into the darkness, listening to the quiet of my empty apartment. I had never felt more alone.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Sunday was a very bad day. Although my withdrawal symptoms had finally abated somewhat after taking the Vicodin, I couldn't go back to sleep and I had spent a restless night tossing and turning on the couch. I had flatly refused to succumb to the relief that I knew the Ambien would bring me. I had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep just before dawn, and when I awoke, the sun was shining brightly through the living room window.

I groaned as the light drove spikes of pain through my eyes. It was like experiencing the worst hangover imaginable, magnified by one thousand. I hurt all over. My legs and arms hurt, my back hurt, my neck hurt. _Hell, even my __hair__ and teeth hurt._ I was still impossibly cold.

Somehow, I made it into the shower and stood under the steaming water for more than half an hour, trying to get warm. After I dried off, I dressed in layers; wool socks, sweatpants, a soft t-shirt and an old sweater. I felt weak and drained, as if I'd had the flu for a week. I knew that part of the reason I felt so bad was because I'd barely eaten in three days. I had to get some food into me. I just didn't know if I could face the trip outside.

I wrestled with myself as I paced the kitchen. I debated calling Alice, but she was all the way across town, and I was loathe to interrupt her first Sunday at home. I could picture the relaxing morning she was probably having; likely spending it in bed with Jasper. If I was being honest with myself, I also didn't want her to think I was so weak that I couldn't make it through the first twenty-four hours of detox without asking for her help.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I knew who I could call.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

When the doorbell rang a half-hour later, I opened the door to find Marcus standing in the hallway.

"Marcus, you're a lifesaver," I said sincerely. "I'm sorry to bother you on Sunday, but I … ah … fell ill right after I got home yesterday, and I don't have a thing to eat in my apartment."

"No problem, Mr. Cullen," Marcus replied, looking at me with his peculiar old eyes. "I'm an early riser anyway, even on the weekend. You never know when an emergency maintenance issue will come up." He handed me a steaming take-out cup of coffee and a small paper bag containing some bagels. Then he bent and retrieved a larger paper bag that was sitting at his feet.

"I wasn't sure just exactly how sick you were, but here's some soup and a few other things to get you through the next day or so until you feel up to going out."

I peeked into the bag and saw several cans of soup, a quart of milk and a few pieces of fresh fruit.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," I said to Marcus.

"No trouble at all," he responded, shrugging. "Feel better soon, Mr. Cullen. If we don't have our health, what do we really have, after all? Only when you're truly whole can you give yourself to someone else."

I gaped after his retreating form. _How the fuck does he __do__ that? It's like he can read minds, or something. Yeah, right. More likely, he's been reading too many of those little pieces of paper they put in fortune cookies._

Miraculously, I managed to keep down the coffee, and I slowly nibbled on a bagel. Feeling somewhat better after finally getting some solid food in my stomach, I tried to distract myself for the rest of the day. I unpacked a couple of my bags and washed a load of clothing. I started to go through the stacks of accumulated mail, but gave up after only an hour. I was finding it increasingly difficult to stay focused on any one task.

By mid-afternoon, my headache had returned with a vengeance, and I was shaking with cold again. I attempted to eat some soup and promptly threw up. _So much for feeling better._

I ended up huddled miserably on the couch, flipping through T.V. stations again. Although I didn't linger for long on the celebrity news channels, there was thankfully no mention of me. _Thank God. Maybe, finally, things are going my way._

After postponing the inevitable for as long as I could, I finally returned my mother's phone call. Guiltily, I took my last Vicodin pill for the day before calling her. _One_ pill had hardly any effect on me at this point, but it _did_ help me feel slightly less apprehensive about lying to her when she asked if I was all right. I kept the conversation as short as possible and reassured her that I would be seeing her and my father in less than two weeks.

Dusk found me pacing my apartment, trying to ease the pervasive aching in my bones. As I walked past the piano again, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks and mentally slapped myself on the forehead.

Music had never failed to relax me before. It was the only constant in my life that I could depend on. I sat on the piano bench and experimentally ran my fingers through a scale.

I shut my eyes as my fingers instinctively began to play the composition that I had come to think of as "Bella's Song". I hadn't had the chance to play since Houston, and I fervently prayed that I could remember the notes I had improvised on that fateful last morning in her living room; the melody that made the song uniquely _hers_.

I failed miserably. Try as I might, I just couldn't recapture the notes that had flowed so spontaneously when Bella had been sitting beside me. I sat hunched at the piano for hours, playing until my fingers ached and throbbed like the rest of my body.

_This is fucking hopeless._

I stood abruptly, overturning the piano bench and not caring. I was filled with sudden, all-consuming rage.

_How did I get to this point? I'm the motherfucking 'Superstar', according to Alice. I've got it all; the acting career, more money than I know what to do with and hordes of lustful women throwing themselves at me. So what the __fuck__ am I doing trapped in this apartment, addicted to pills and obsessed with a woman I can never have?_

I strode over to the dining table, and with a savage sweep of my arm knocked the stacks of mail onto the floor. I went into the bedroom and flung myself down on my bed, screaming wordlessly into the pillows.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

_Monday. Time to put on my game-face and meet with the she-wolf. Otherwise known as my agent, Stephanie._

I was feeling marginally less horrible this morning. I had actually managed to sleep for about four hours, and the shakes and chills had subsided, though the body aches remained.

I decided to skip shaving again. I showered quickly, took one Vicodin pill and some aspirin, and ate one of the leftover, slightly stale bagels from the day before. I had discovered a box of tea high up on a shelf in a kitchen cabinet, and I stood sipping the weak brew as I dispassionately surveyed the destruction in my living room. I righted the piano bench, but stepped indifferently over the papers strewn on the floor as I headed out the door.

It was another picture-perfect California day, complete with blue skies, fluffy white clouds and a cool breeze. I couldn't have cared less.

I entered the building's gated parking garage and walked to my customary parking spot. I was actually looking forward to driving again. Being constantly chauffeured around everywhere when I was on location got boring after a while. I still wasn't overly fond of the American driving-on-the-right thing, but I remembered that I'd be back in London soon enough, where people drove on the _correct_ side of the road.

My car was missing. I stood staring in disbelief at the empty parking space. _I don't fucking believe this. I'm having my very own 'Dude, Where's My Car?'_ _moment._

I turned in a slow circle surveying the other vehicles. My car was nowhere in sight. _Surely, it couldn't have been __stolen__ from a locked lot?_ I felt like laughing at the absurdity of the situation. _It was either that or cry_.

Finally, it occurred to me to hit the car alarm button on my key ring. I sighed with relief as I heard a faint answering chirp from the far end of the garage. In the very last row of cars, partially obscured by a cement pillar, stood my shiny silver Volvo S60. For the life of me, I couldn't remember parking it there, but it _had_ been months ago, and my memory had been faulty lately.

_I just hope the damn thing starts._

Thankfully, the battery wasn't dead, and a short time later I was racing toward downtown L.A. Even exceeding the speed limit, it was past 10:00 by the time I entered the lobby of Stephanie's office. Alice was pacing the marble floor, her heels making sharp clicking noises. Her head whipped around sharply as I approached her. She did not look amused.

"You're late," Alice said by way of greeting me. "Jesus, would it have _killed_ you to shave, Edward?" she groaned. "You look like a caveman. Did you get an audition for a Geico commercial that you're not telling me about?'

"Thanks, Alice. You're all heart," I growled. "I haven't exactly been feeling my best the last couple of days, you know?"

Alice's expression softened at once. "You're right, Edward. I'm sorry. That _was_ pretty damn insensitive of me. How's the detox going?"

"Well, I'm not having the time of my life," I mumbled, "but I'm _trying_, Alice. Really trying. I should be completely clean in a couple of days."

Alice sighed. "Okay. I guess I can't ask for more than that. I _did_ promise to let you try to handle this on your own, and I'm not going to break your balls about it. If you change your mind about rehab, though, just let me know, and I'll make all of the arrangements."

"Now," Alice continued, "Stephanie doesn't know anything about your little 'problem', and I'd like to keep it that way. What she _does_ know about is the picture that _Ok! Magazine_ is planning on running on their front cover this week, so you can be sure _that_ subject will come up. She's also got some other business to discuss with you."

"Okay," I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

The receptionist led us into Stephanie's 'inner sanctum', and I shuddered involuntarily as the door closed behind us with the sound of a tomb slamming shut.

"Ah, Edward, Alice. There you are," The plump, brown-haired woman said, rising from behind her massive mahogany desk and coming around to kiss each of us on both cheeks.

"Please, sit down. Sit down," Stephanie said breezily. Alice and I dutifully took our seats as I waited for the hammer to fall.

"So … Edward," Stephanie began. She paused for a moment, looking me over thoughtfully. I scratched at my beard self-consciously, regretting for the first time my decision not to shave.

"I trust that everything went well during your last few weeks of filming," she said finally.

I nodded, my eyes never leaving her face.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Stephanie finally broke it. "Look, Edward, your personal life's really none of my business, but as your agent, it's my job to tell you to be careful," she sighed. "I hardly have to tell _you_ how important public perception is in your line of work. Your recent personal drama, though certainly titillating, hasn't necessarily been good for your image, you know? I mean, first you're with Jane, then you take a break from filming in the middle of production, the two of you split up when you get back, and now this picture of you and a 'mystery woman' turns up."

She rose and began to pace. "Frankly, it's making the studio executives a little nervous. Because of the _Zombie Killer_ franchise, the image of you that they're trying to sell is that you're either attached to Jane, like you are in the movies, or that you're single and available; every fangirl's fantasy."

"First of all," I said, "Gianna's not some 'mystery woman'. She was part of the makeup crew on the film, for God's sake. She happened to be at the wrap party on Friday night, and I happened to leave with her. Not that it's anyone's business, but I'm _not_ dating her. And are you seriously trying to tell me that unless I'm dating my co-star, I'm not allowed to be romantically involved with anyone else?"

"Of course not!" Stephanie snapped. "I'm just warning you to be more discreet, that's all. We can't very well sell you as every woman's fantasy if you're perceived as being unavailable, now can we?'

I rolled my eyes. "So, you're basically saying that my life isn't my own," I said incredulously.

"Come on, Edward! You're a big boy. This should hardly come as a shock to you. Like I said before; I couldn't care less who you're fucking at the moment, but your adoring fans sure as hell do. And they just might not be lining up to watch your movies in the future if they're not happy about who you're seeing."

"If it's any consolation," Alice interjected quickly, "we seem to have dodged a bullet on this whole Gianna issue. _Ok! Magazine_ is still going to run the picture, but my sources tell me that she's declined all interview requests, and she's released a statement saying that you're just casual acquaintances."

"Well, thank God she doesn't have an axe to grind," Stephanie muttered, settling herself behind her desk again. Her voice was softer the next time she spoke. "Come on, Edward. Stop looking like someone just shot your dog. I'm not telling you not to be a young guy who wants to go out and have fun. You just seem to need reminding that you're a major celebrity whose every move is dissected and scrutinized. Just be more careful in the future."

"Okay, lecture over," Stephanie said briskly. "On to more pleasant matters. Here's the latest copy of your new script, _Dark Ransom_." She removed a thick brown manila envelope from a drawer and handed it across the desk to me. I took it silently, not trusting myself to speak. I was still seething inside.

"Oh, and _this_ should brighten your day," Stephanie continued, handing me another smaller, white envelope. "These are the funds that were transferred to your bank account this morning. It's the rest of the salary owed you from the _Zombie Killers_ movie, as well as the up-front money for the production you're about to start."

I opened the envelope and stared at the figure. _Jesus. That's a lot of zeroes._ It made me feel vaguely uncomfortable having that much ready cash at my disposal, but the beginnings of an idea was forming in the back of my mind. It was a thought that filled me with so much hope, that I pushed it aside for the moment. _I'll think about it later._

"Well, thanks, Stephanie," I said awkwardly. I rose to my feet and glanced meaningfully at Alice. "If we're all done here …"

"Yes, we're done," Stephanie said agreeably. "Just make sure you're on that set in London in two weeks. Oh, and Edward …," she called after us as we reached the door, "_try_ to get some rest in the meantime, and for God's sake, eat a couple of cheeseburgers, or something! I know you're a big fan of method acting, but I don't think this current 'look' you're sporting is really reflective of your upcoming role, do you?"

"Goodbye, Stephanie," I said wearily. "It's been a pleasure, as always."

"There's no need to be sarcastic," Alice said in a low voice as we left the office.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alice?" I said disgustedly as we walked down the hall. "That was like the Spanish Inquisition in there. Thanks so _very_ much for all of _your_ support, by the way."

Alice stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her tiny hips. "Just what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, her eyes flashing. "I've been working my ass off all weekend trying to stay on top of this Gianna fiasco, I'll have you know! I had to call in some major favors to make this go away, Edward. Newton's got a pretty loyal circle of supporters, for your information!"

My anger evaporated as suddenly as it had materialized. "I know, Alice," I sighed. "I'm not really upset with you. I guess Stephanie just hit a nerve. I'm so damn tired of being under a microscope all the time. Which reminds me; what about Mike Newton, anyway? Don't you think it's a little strange that I haven't seen or heard from him since Seattle?'

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he decided to go on vacation. Even scumbag paparazzi need a holiday now and then, I guess."

"Maybe," I replied doubtfully. "I still think it's odd, though. I'm probably just being paranoid."

Alice patted my cheek maternally. "Try not to stress so much, Edward. This thing with Gianna's gonna blow over. You just need to focus on getting yourself well now."

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

_Tuesday. Wednesday._ I counted the days off in pills. By Thursday morning, I had been chemical-free for a full twenty-four hours. I felt better than I had in a long time. I still wasn't sleeping much, and was prone to sudden, irrational bursts of anger, but for the first time in weeks, I felt like I had some semblance of control.

I eyed the pill bottles warily as I brushed my teeth. They were still tempting me. It would be all too easy to fall back into my old patterns if I were to let my resolve slip for even a moment.

I picked up the Vicodin bottle and shook it, listening to the few pills that were left rattle around inside. Abruptly, I unscrewed the lid. _I have to get rid of these, once and for all._ I hesitated, unsure as to how to proceed. I knew that you weren't supposed to flush pills down the toilet any more, but I couldn't bear the thought of throwing the bottles in the trash and risk some kid finding them. I vaguely remembered hearing that there was a 'recommended' way of disposing of unused medication, but it eluded me.

Impulsively, I dumped the contents of the bottle into the toilet, and then followed it with the remainder of the _Ambien_. I flushed the toilet and watched as the pills swirled away. _Strike another black mark against my name. Edward Cullen: polluter of L.A.'s water supply._

I tossed the empty bottles into the trash, feeling liberated. I knew that I was far from 'out-of-the-woods' as far as relapse was concerned, but at least I had a fighting chance now. It was time to put the second part of my recovery plan into action.

The idea had come to me on Monday when Stephanie had given me the deposit receipt. I suddenly had a large amount of cash on hand; far more than I needed for living expenses, even if I was being frivolous. It was time to do some investing again.

_I actually have a plausible reason for returning to Houston now,_ I thought giddily. Things were different this time, though. I didn't want to leave the arrangements of my trip up to Alice, and have Bella find out from Jake that I was coming. I still owed her an explanation for my recent behavior, and more importantly, I had to know if she even wanted to see me again. I wasn't sure how I would handle it if she told me that she wanted to break off our friendship, especially in light of what I was about to tell her, but I _had_ to know.

I was shaking and sweating as I dialed her number, but this time it wasn't from withdrawal. _Well, maybe it __is__ partly from withdrawal. Withdrawal from Bella._ I smoked nervously as the phone rang on her end.

"Edward?" she answered breathlessly. "Oh my God, it's so good to hear from you! How have you been?"

Her voice was music to my ears.

"I'm okay, Bella," I replied quietly, trying to keep my voice steady, "at any rate, I will be soon."

"What's going on, Edward?" she asked softly. "You said you were having some 'health issues' the last time we talked. I've been so worried. Are you sick?"

I hesitated. _I need to just be honest with her, no matter what the consequences. I think it'll break my heart if she says that she never wants to see me again, but I owe her that much._

Haltingly, I told her the whole sorry story of my addiction. I told her about how it had begun innocently enough with a prescription for Ambien when I couldn't sleep, and how it had quickly spiraled out of control when I was prescribed Vicodin for my leg injury. I admitted to her that I hadn't seemed to need the pills as a crutch when I was in Houston, but that my usage had increased dramatically after my return to Seattle.

"I've made some really poor choices lately, Bella. I know it's no excuse, but I haven't been myself because of the pills. I finally realized that I want my life back, and I've been holed up in my apartment going through detox since I got back to L.A."

"By yourself?" Bella gasped. "Oh, Edward. How horrible for you!"

"I've only been fully clean for about twenty-four hours," I said. "I'll admit it, Bella, I'm still in pretty rough shape. I've still got more than a week until I have to be in England to start filming again, but I'm afraid I'll relapse if I stay in L.A. There are just too many temptations here. I have some business that I need to see Jake about, so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind having me as a houseguest again for a few days. I wanted to ask you first before I talked to him. Truthfully, I'd rather that he didn't know about my problem. I had to be honest with you, though. Our friendship means too much to me."

"Of course, you must come!" Bella replied at once. "Even if you didn't have business with Jake, you know you'd be welcome anyway. Oh, Edward. I feel just terrible about what you've been going through. I wish I'd known!"

My heart soared. "You're sure you don't mind?" I asked hesitantly, needing her reassurance. "I hate to impose, Bella, but when I'm there … well … it's the closest thing to home that I've felt in a long time."

"I promise, I don't mind," Bella said firmly. "Let me help you get well, Edward. You really shouldn't be on your own right now."

I closed my eyes. _I can't believe how lucky I am to have this woman in my life._

"All right, then," I said. "I'll have Alice call Jake and make all of the arrangements. I ... I really can't wait to see you again, Bella."

There was a brief silence on the line.

"I feel the same way," she whispered back.

We said our goodbyes, and I disconnected the call. I felt myself smile for the first time in days.

_I am saved._

**A/N: **

**Okay, so I know this was a rough chapter, but fear not; happier times are ahead! The next chapter is REUNION – I KNOW we're all happy about that!**

**I love reading all of your theories / speculations about what's ahead for Edward and Bella! Leave me a review and let me know how you think it'll all pan out. **


	18. Chapter 18: Reunion

**Okay, I'll keep it short and sweet since I know you're all **_**dying**_** to get to "the reunion", and this is one massive chapter! Thanks to all of you for your amazing support and incredible reviews of the last chapter – it was difficult to write, but so very rewarding! This chapter is definitely not as dark, and I've included something special in it just for the ladies on the thread, who own my heart! To **_**Kikiblue **_**and **_**netracullen**_**; you have my unending gratitude for taking on the Herculean task of betaing this behemoth! Now, are we ready to see PillWard and Cougarella back together? It's GO time!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 18: Reunion **

**BPOV**

"You're fucking kidding me, right? Edward's coming back?"

I looked up from the stacks of invoices that I was trying to reconcile, and gave Angela what I hoped was a convincing scowl.

"_Yes_, he's coming back," I replied. "If I'd known you were going to react _that_ way, I wouldn't have bothered telling you."

"So much for 'letting it be' until you got your feelings straightened out," Angela mumbled, sitting in the chair across the desk from me.

It was Friday morning and I was performing my weekly duties at the clinic. I would rather have been at home, preparing for Edward's arrival, but I was trying to keep my routine as normal as possible and my emotions in check. Every time I started thinking about seeing Edward in three days, I began grinning uncontrollably. Angela was _seriously_ downing my vibe.

"What's your problem with Edward, anyway?" I sighed. "You seemed to like him well enough when you spoke to him on the phone a week ago."

_God. Has it really only been a week since I made a complete fool of myself on my birthday?_ It seemed as though weeks had passed instead of mere days. I was still attempting to process all that had happened since then. My emotions had certainly run the gamut; sadness, confusion, hope, worry and elation.

I couldn't help my feeling of overwhelming joy at the prospect of a reunion with Edward. Although I had been surprised and saddened by his admission that he was battling an addiction to pills, I was fiercely proud of him for trying to get clean on his own, and I was determined to help him get well.

"I _do_ like him," Angela said grudgingly. "I never said that I didn't. I just think you're complicating your life unnecessarily."

"What do you mean?" I asked, jutting my jaw stubbornly, despite the fact that I was quaking inside. I hadn't told Angela about Edward's drug addiction. My decision didn't stem from the worry that Angela might think less of him; I had never known her to be a judgmental person. I was more concerned with not betraying Edward's trust. He was normally afforded so little privacy, that I felt it was the least I could do for him.

"_Really_? Having a celebrity friend, _that's_ what I mean! A _male_ celebrity friend. A _hot, young,_ male celebrity friend. He's _Edward Cullen_, for Christ's sake! Aren't you worried that Jake's going to get just the tiniest bit jealous if he finds out? I mean, the way that you were going on and _on_ about him last weekend certainly made it _seem_ like the two of you are more than just friends."

"I was drunk," I mumbled, staring intently down at the stack of invoices. "I told you already, I don't even remember half of what I said."

I didn't like lying to Angela. That wasn't the way best friends were supposed to 'roll'. There were lots of things I had kept from her recently, though. I still hadn't told her about the phone call from Neil and my discovery of Jake's ring purchase. I supposed my reluctance to tell her was based on my fear of how she would react. She would probably assume the worst, while _I_ was still willing to give Jake the benefit of the doubt.

In retrospect, my suspicions seemed silly and childish, anyway. I was convinced that there was a reasonable explanation for Jake's strange behavior, and I guiltily wondered at my motives for questioning his fidelity.

_How much of this is just __me__ projecting my guilt over my feelings for Edward onto Jake? If anything, __he__ should be suspecting __me__. __I'm__ the one who's got feelings for another man, whereas I have absolutely no proof that Jake's done anything wrong. Angela had no idea how close to the mark she was when she said that I'm 'complicating my life unnecessarily'._

"Oh, _Bella_? Earth to Bella!" Angela said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I came back to reality with a start. "Are you sure that _you're_ not the one who's getting jealous?" I joked nervously. "I can be friends with _both_ of you, you know. I'm not going to choose one over the other."

"Pfftt, please!" Angela replied. "You're my _girl_! We go back more than twenty-five years. It's going to take a lot more than some _guy_ to come between us; I don't care _how_ famous he is."

"That's just it, Angela," I sighed. "Edward's so much more than just some stereotypical celebrity. He's a kind, genuine, down-to-earth man. If you spent any time at all with him, you'd be able to see that."

"Okay," Angela said, shrugging. "I'm game. Why don't the three of us do lunch while he's in town, and I can see what all the fuss about Edward Cullen is, once and for all."

"I don't know," I said dubiously. "I'm pretty sure he'll want to keep a low profile while he's here, and anyway, he's really only coming to see Jake about some business thing."

_Liar, _my inner voice whispered.

"Oh, come on!" Angela laughed. "What? Are you afraid I'm gonna scare him off? I promise, I'll be on my best behavior, and anyway, I've never met a real live celebrity before."

"I'll ask him about it," I said grudgingly.

_What's gotten into me? I feel so protective of him all of the sudden. It's only __Angela__. I should be __encouraging__ my two best friends to be friends with each other._

"Sweet!" Angela exclaimed. "Just let me know when and where, and I'll be there." She got to her feet. "Now, I'm gonna get back to work so that you can finish up. I'm sure that you want to get out of here early, anyway."

I rushed through the remaining invoices, only half-focused on what I was doing. I was thinking about my conversation with Jake the night before.

"_Honey, there's something I need to talk to you about,_" Jake had said, as I was clearing away the dinner dishes.

"_Oh, really? What's that?_" I had replied, trying to keep my voice nonchalant. The plates in my hands had clattered slightly as my hands had started to tremble.

"_Here, leave those for a minute, and sit down,_" Jake had said in the slightly exasperated tone that he always seemed to use with me of late. He had taken the stack of dishes from my hands and put them back on the table, gesturing for me to sit.

I had complied, clutching my hands together under the table to stop them from shaking.

"_I got a call from Edward Cullen's personal assistant, Alice, today,_" Jake had continued. "_He wants to invest another big chunk of money with our firm, and he's coming back to Houston so that we can discuss his options and get the ball rolling on the paperwork._"

"_Oh, really?_" I had replied casually. Of course, I had already known that Edward was coming, after his call to me that morning. I just hadn't known when or for how long.

"_Yeah. The guy's worth a fortune. The Senior V.P.s are practically shitting themselves, they're so thrilled that I landed such a 'big fish'. Plus, it means another hefty commission check for me,_" Jake had said, rubbing his hands together.

"_That's really great, Hun,_" I had answered quietly.

"_Here's the thing, though. He wants to spend the week with us. Beats me as to why. The guy could literally go anyplace in the world, and he wants to come __here__. Alice said it's because he wants to keep a low profile before his next movie starts. Seems to me, there are lots of other places he could do __that__, but I couldn't exactly say no to my biggest client._"

"_I don't mind, if that's what you're worried about,_" I had replied lightly. "_He __has__ stayed with us before, after all_."

"_Yeah, well, he's not getting here until Sunday afternoon, and I'm flying out Sunday night for the big Southeast Regional sweep next week. I'll have just enough time to meet with him before I leave, but you'll be stuck with him alone all week. I'm coming back Friday night, but he'll be gone by then. Alice said that he'd have to leave on Friday morning to make his connection to London. I'm sorry to stick you with this, Babe, but this business trip's been planned for a long time. There's just no way I can reschedule it. I've got other clients to think about too._"

"_It's fine, Jake, really,_" I had said, my heart thundering in my chest. My mind had been racing. _I'm really going to be spending almost a week alone with Edward? Well, we won't __really__ be __alone__; Claire will be here. This should make his recovery so much easier, though._

Jake had been studying me closely, and I had felt myself swallow self-consciously as I had glanced away.

"_I can see why he'd want to come here for a few days to stay out of the spotlight,_" I had said indifferently. "_Don't worry, Jake. Claire and I will keep Edward entertained while you're gone._"

_Wow. 'Entertained'? That was a really poor choice of words. It sounds like we're running a brothel._

Fortunately, Jake hadn't seemed to read anything into my verbal gaffe. "_Good, good,_" he had said, patting my hand gently and giving me one of his winning smiles. "_It's nice to know I can always count on my girls._"

Jake's remark had only made me feel guiltier. _Of course he thinks he can count on me. And trust me. I can't let him down. Edward's coming here for business and to recover from his drug addiction; nothing more. I need to focus on helping him get well and put aside these ridiculous fantasies once and for all._

I finished the last of the invoices, said a quick goodbye to Angela and Ben, and left the clinic, heading to the grocery store. I sang along with the radio as I drove. Despite my admonitions to myself, I couldn't help feeling excited about seeing Edward again.

_Sunday can't come soon enough._

**EPOV**

As soon as I disconnected the call with Bella, I phoned Alice. I was anxious to have all of the arrangements made as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

Part of me still couldn't believe it. _She actually wants to see me again. Even after I told her about the pills. I really am the luckiest bloody bastard alive._

"Alice, I need to talk to you about something straight away," I said, when she answered the call. "Can you come over to my apartment … now?"

Alice didn't ask any questions, much to my relief. I knew that she would be less than thrilled by my decision to return to Houston, and I preferred to deal with the fall-out face-to-face.

While I waited for her to arrive, I did some straightening-up. I had really turned into an appalling slob while I was going through detox. I still hadn't picked up the mail that I had strewn all over the floor while enraged. I quickly remedied the situation by re-stacking everything as neatly as possible on the dining table. Then I threw away all of the take-out bags and cartons from the food I had been living on for the past few days, and put the dirty dishes and glasses in the sink. I had the place reasonably picked up by the time Alice got there.

"All right, Edward, lay it on me," she said without preamble as she entered the apartment. "You changed your mind about rehab, didn't you?" She perched herself on the edge of the couch and gazed up at me expectantly.

"Well … not exactly, no," I replied hesitantly, coming to sit beside her.

"No?" Alice asked in surprise. "But, by the way you sounded on the phone, I thought …," she trailed off and peered at me closely. "If you're really doing _that_ well, what's all this about, then?"

I sighed heavily and studied my hands. "The detox part is going about as well as can be expected," I said. "I'm a long way from fully recovered, Alice. I've only been completely clean for about twenty-four hours, but my symptoms are getting better and I'm thinking much more clearly now."

"Uh, oh. You've been _thinking_," Alice muttered darkly. "Well, _that_ can't be good."

"_Yes,_ I've been _thinking_," I continued, slightly exasperated. "I've been thinking that I need to get out of L.A. if I really want to get well. There are just too many temptations here. You know, as well as I do, Alice, that if I wanted to get my hands on pills again, all it would take would be one call to the right doctor, and I could probably have them delivered here in a matter of hours. That's to say nothing of the clubs I could be going to, where I'd have access to all of the free booze, drugs and woman that I wanted. No," I shook my head decisively. "I have to get out of this town. I want to go back to Houston."

"Oh, come on. Not _that_ again!" Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Really, Edward. Why Houston? Why don't you just fly to London a little earlier than you'd planned? Let me guess; it's because of _her_ isn't it?"

"Alice, I can't let my parents see me like this," I responded urgently. "My father's a _doctor_, for God's sake! He'll take one look at me, and he'll _know_. I just need a little more time until I face them." I hated the pleading tone that had crept into my voice. When I spoke again, it was more firmly.

"And, I'm _not_ going to Houston just because of _her_," I continued. "I want to talk to Jake about investing some more money with him. I figured, if I'm going to be down there anyway, why not spend a few days? It's really … peaceful there, Alice. I can't explain why, but it feels like home to me."

"Yeah, well, you know what they say; 'home is where the heart is'," Alice mumbled.

"_What?_" I said with a start, staring at her.

"Oh, don't look all innocent. You heard _exactly_ what I said," Alice grumbled. "You _know_ … this is actually kind of perfect," she mused after a moment. "Jasper's invited me to go meet his folks in Dallas. Neither of us wanted to leave you alone in L.A., though, especially if you had to go to rehab. But, if you're really dead-set on going back to Houston, maybe we can take our trip after all." She blushed as she spoke.

"You should _definitely_ go meet Jasper's parents," I said softly. I was happy for them. Their relationship was progressing naturally, the way that it should. Of course Jasper would want to bring the girl he loved home to meet his parents. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd brought a woman home to meet _my_ parents. They'd certainly never get to meet Bella. The thought made my heart ache. Then, something occurred to me.

"Um … Alice, one more thing. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention my, er … _friend_ when you call Jake to make the arrangements. He knows her, and I don't want to make things awkward between them."

"Well, it would sure as hell make my life a lot easier if you'd at least tell me her _name_," Alice replied. "Then I'd at least know who I'm supposed to avoid talking about."

"Leah," I blurted out desperately, saying the first name that popped into my mind. "Her name's Leah, and she works with Jake. It might be deemed a 'conflict of interest', or some shit like that, if it got out that we were, um … seeing each other."

_Shit. Where did __that__ come from? Why did I have to drag __Leah__ into this? I don't even __like__ that bitch._ I was already regretting my lie, but there was no taking it back now. The important thing was for Alice not to mention that I was romantically interested in someone in Houston. I certainly didn't want to arouse Jake's suspicions, or have him question my motives for wanting to stay with him.

Alice sighed. "You know, I really hate all of this cloak-and-dagger bullshit with your love-life, Edward. You can't do anything the easy way, can you? Can't you just have a _normal_ relationship for a change?"

"What's your definition of 'normal'?" I replied dryly. "My relationship with Jane?"

"All right. I guess you have a point," Alice said grudgingly. "Okay, I'll play along with this little charade for now and make the call. As far as Jake's concerned, you're making this trip strictly for business purposes, and I'll ask if he'd mind having you as a houseguest for a few extra days. I can't imagine him saying no, with all of the business you're bringing him."

"Great, Alice. I really appreciate it. So, when do I leave?" I asked, laughing.

"Whoa there, Loverboy! These things take time to coordinate," Alice said as she pulled out her PDA and began rapidly making notes. "Okay," she muttered to herself, "I have to call Jake to set up your meeting and ask him about your stay. Depending on his schedule, I'll need to charter your private plane. Jasper and I should come with you to L.A.X. so Jasper can act as security until you leave. Then we can hop a commercial flight to Dallas. We can all meet up in New York by the end of next week and fly to London together."

"What about Emmett?" I asked. _I can't believe I almost forgot about Emmett._

"That's the beauty part," Alice said, grinning. "He flew to New York yesterday to visit Rose. It was only supposed to be short trip, and I wasn't even going to bother you about it, since Jasper could handle your security on his own. But now, if you're going to Houston, I'll just tell Emmett to stay in NYC and join the rest of us when we leave for England."

"Sounds damn near perfect," I said, slightly awed. For once, fate seemed to be smiling kindly on me instead of conspiring against me.

"One last thing, though," Alice said, turning suddenly serious. "Are you _sure_ that you're up to making this trip alone, Edward? I know you said that your recovery is going well, but what if you slip up? And, for the record, I still don't like turning you loose without any bodyguards."

"I'll be fine, Alice, don't worry," I reassured her. "The flap over the photo seems to have fizzled out, the reporters haven't been hunting me down, and the Blacks hardly seem like the type of family to have recreational drugs lying about. I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

"Okay, then. I guess I have some calls to make," Alice said, getting to her feet. "I'll call you with the deets once all of the arrangements have been made."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, giving her a quick hug. "Just make it happen soon, okay?"

I was a little disappointed when Alice phoned me later in the day to tell me that the soonest I could leave was on Sunday. Apparently, it was taking her longer than expected to coordinate all of our flight schedules. My irritation quickly gave way to joy, however, when she informed me that I was lucky Jake could fit in a meeting with me before he left for a business trip late on Sunday.

"He said that you're welcome to stay at his house, so long as you don't mind being left alone with his 'womenfolk'," Alice relayed, laughing.

_Mind? Five days alone with Bella sounds like something close to heaven right now._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

I spent the days leading up to my departure attempting to distract myself with mundane, but necessary preparations for my trip. Fortunately, I had never bothered to unpack most of my bags after returning from Seattle, so I had minimal packing to do. I finally managed to sort through the mountain of mail on my dining table, sending most of it through the shredder before throwing it away.

I also decided to take Alice's and Stephanie's advice, and did away with my 'mountain man' look. I wanted to look my best for Bella. I was slightly shocked by how thin my face looked after I shaved. _Ugh. The 'drug-addict' look is __so__ 1998._

I still felt a strong pull toward the pills that I no longer had in my possession, like the phantom ache of a severed limb. I was thankful that I had made the decision to flush the damned things away.

The days weren't nearly as difficult as the nights were. I was venturing outside more frequently now, usually on foot, as I discovered that the long walks helped to clear my mind and easy my anxiety. One afternoon, my meanderings took me past a little antiques shop. There, in the window, I spotted the perfect gift for Bella.

I stood outside the shop for a full ten minutes as I wrestled with myself over whether or not to buy it. I didn't want to overstep my bounds, but I wanted to buy her something meaningful; something that would last longer than flowers, to let her know how special she was to me. In the end, I went into the store and made the purchase, then walked back to my apartment, whistling, with the small packet in my pocket and a smile on my face.

_It's still considered good manners to bring someone a gift when you're going to be staying with them, right? I'll just give it to Bella after Jake leaves._

The nights continued to be long and lonely. My sleep patterns were still erratic, and I was only managing between two and four hours of rest per night. I spent the interminable hours before dawn listening to music, watching old movies and reading. It was during these times that I longed most to talk to Bella, but I didn't dare to call her or even text her during the times when Jake might be around. I was still fairly certain that he was unaware that we were talking to each other, and I wanted to keep it that way.

The last time that I had spoken to Bella was on Friday. Jake had informed her of when I would be arriving and of how long I would be staying. She had inquired as to how I was feeling, and had thoughtfully asked if there were any special foods that I wanted her to prepare. Truthfully, I thought anything that Bella made was delicious, and I had told her so, which had seemed to make her happy. I had warned her, though, that I hadn't had much of an appetite lately. Neither one of us had brought up the fact that Jake would be away for most of my visit. I could hear the happiness in her voice, though, when she had said how much she was looking forward to spending the week with me.

_The feeling was most definitely mutual._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

_Sunday was finally here._

All of my suitcases for London were packed, as was the duffle bag that I was taking to Houston. Since I preferred to travel light, I had asked Alice to arrange for someone from the studio to collect my suitcases and send them on ahead to London for me.

I went to see Marcus before I left.

Even though it was early on a Sunday morning, I found him in his downstairs office diligently sorting through the paperwork on his desk. He looked up with a smile when I knocked on his open door to get his attention.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Leaving us already?" he asked before I had the chance to speak.

"How did you know?" I asked in surprise.

Marcus shrugged. "You were in the pit of despair when I last saw you, and now you look like the condemned man granted a last-minute reprieve from the firing squad. You're going to your salvation, aren't you?"

"_What?_" I managed to croak out in disbelief.

"Never mind, never mind," Marcus said, shaking his head and getting to his feet. "It's just the ramblings of an old man. I presume that you want me to take up my vigil over your apartment again until your return."

"Thank you, Marcus," I said, shaking his hand. "You're a good man." I felt vaguely guilty that he had seen me at my worst only a week ago, yet still seemed willing to go above and beyond the call of duty while asking for nothing in return.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to impose you for one more thing," I said hesitantly. "Someone from the studio will be coming by this week to collect some suitcases from my apartment. They're packed and waiting just inside my front door. I'd appreciate it if you'd let them in and make sure that they take what they're supposed to."

"Don't give it a second thought," Marcus replied warmly. "Until we meet again, Mr. Cullen. May you find the peace and happiness that you're searching for."

I forced myself not to dwell on Marcus' strange words as I hurried back to my apartment.

_You'd think that by now I'd be used to his strange prophecies, but that whole Yoda parlor-trick of his never gets old._

Alice phoned me a short time later to tell me that she and Jasper were waiting in a town-car downstairs. I took one last look around my apartment as I picked up my duffle bag. _It really should bother me that I don't even care when I'm coming back._ My eyes lingered for a moment on the piano. It was the only thing that I would truly miss, even though my last attempt to play had been disastrous. _Maybe I'll have better luck on Bella's piano in Houston._ I smiled as I shut and locked the door for the last time.

I pretended to pay attention to Alice's chatter on the way to the airport. She insisted on describing, in minute detail, all of the activities that she and Jasper had planned for their week in Dallas. The main purpose of their visit was for Alice to meet Jasper's parents, but apparently they were planning on doing quite a bit of sightseeing as well, since it would be Alice's first time in Texas. This would involve several day-trips to other cities, including San Antonio, which Jasper was insisting they visit so that Alice could see the Alamo.

I was doing a fairly good job of tuning out their enthusiastic travelogue until Jasper suddenly joked that they should drive down to Houston to pay _me_ a visit. I barely suppressed a growl of resentment as I quickly shot down _that_ idea. _Houston and Bella are __my__ territories._

I wondered, not for the first time, what brought out my intense feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness when it came to Bella. I had never felt this way about any woman before.

I said goodbye to Alice quickly at the airport. She admonished me to 'be good' before pulling me into a fierce hug. Then Jasper whisked me away to the V.I.P lounge, and before long, I was aboard the private jet that would take me to Houston.

Thankfully, it was only a two-hour flight, and I spent the majority of that time counting the minutes until I would see Bella again. I was excited and anxious, and so nervous that I wanted to vomit. My traitorous body craved the comfort of the narcotics that I had so recently given up, but I attempted to distract myself from the discomfort.

I daydreamed about my reunion with Bella; imagining how she would look, and feel, and _smell_. I longed to greet her with a kiss, a _real_ kiss; one that would once and for all erase any doubt in both of our minds as to how we felt about each other.

I thought of how soft her mouth would feel under mine and how sweet she would taste as I gently prodded her lips apart with my tongue. I imagined the thrill of finding her tongue with mine for the first time, and the warm, wet, languid sweep that I would make of the inside of her mouth.

I suddenly realized that during the course of my fantasies at 30,000 feet, I had developed a massive, throbbing erection.

_Well, it's about fucking time. Thank God __you're__ back. I was beginning to think you were gone for good._

Of course, a fantasy was all it was, and all that it could be for the moment. Jake would certainly be waiting for me at the house when I arrived, and I'd have to be focused for our business meeting. _Once he leaves, though, all bets are off._

I was beyond caring that Bella was married to Jake and that I was coveting another man's wife.

_After everything that's happened recently with the drugs, and the women, and the drama, I'm probably going to hell anyway. I might as well break __all __the rules now._

**BPOV**

_I'm a nervous wreck._

I glanced at the kitchen clock for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed.

_2:00. Edward should be landing any time now. I'll be seeing him in less than an hour. Oh, God. Can I really do this?_

I had woken early that morning already filled with the thrill of anticipation over Edward's arrival. The morning had passed in a blur of familiar Sunday activities; church, brunch, and cleaning up the kitchen while Jake watched football in the living room. Throughout it all, I had been mentally ticking off the hours until I would see Edward again. _What should I say to him? How should I act?_

Outwardly, I went through all the right motions, feigning a calmness that I didn't feel. I had taken special pains with my appearance that morning, and had opted to don an apron over my clothing after returning from church, rather than changing. I had given up trying to make sense of my motives. I wanted to look nice for Edward, even if he didn't notice.

_I don't care if I'm being ridiculous. I just want everything to be perfect for him._

I looked up from the vegetables that I had started chopping for dinner as Claire entered the kitchen, a scowl on her face. _Uh, oh. What now?_

I knew how excited Claire was about Edward's visit, so it surprised me to see her upset. It also made me more than a little uneasy that Claire obviously had feelings for Edward too. I sighed inwardly. _Just one more reason to feel guilty._

"Ugh. I don't believe this!" Claire said dramatically as she plopped onto a barstool.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked as I wiped my hands on a dishtowel.

"Kim just called me. She and Jared had some kind of big fight, and now she wants me go over there and hold her hand. Edward's going to be here any minute, though, so there's _no way_ I'm leaving. I couldn't exactly tell her _that_, so I had to promise her that I'd go over there after dinner and cry into a pint of Ben & Jerry's with her. I mean, it's Edward's first night here, and I've got _this_ drama to deal with. It's just _not fair_!" Claire said in a rush.

"Claire, it's fine," I soothed. "You'll get to see Edward, we'll all have dinner together, and then you can go spend some time with your friend. He's going to be here all week, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Claire said grudgingly.

"Just don't forget," I continued, "you're father's leaving on another business trip tonight, so you'll have to say goodbye to him before you go. And I don't want you staying out too late. You have school tomorrow."

"Dad sure has been traveling a lot lately," Claire mused. "I kinda wish he was home more, like he used to be."

"Yeah, me too," I murmured. "But you know your father just works hard to provide for us."

"I know," Claire replied. Then she brightened. "Plus, he always brings me back cool stuff, too. Anyway, Edward'll be here with us. It's going to be _epic_!" She bounced in her seat.

"Mmm … right. Epic," I said, resuming my attack on the hapless vegetables.

"Oh, Mom. It sounds so funny when _you_ say it!" Claire said, laughing and getting to her feet. "Well, I guess I'll go finish my homework, since I've gotta go over to Kim's later. Let me know when Edward gets here, 'kay?"

"Okay," I replied automatically. I finished chopping the vegetables, then washed my hands and hung up my apron on its hook by the refrigerator. I peeked into the living room and saw that Jake had fallen asleep on the sofa, the football game still blaring loudly from the television.

I sighed and walked into the foyer, pausing for a moment to check my reflection in the large mirror that hung in the entryway. My eyes were too bright, my cheeks were too pink and my lips trembled when I tried to smile.

_Great, Bella. Why don't you just hang a neon sign around your neck that reads 'Desperate Housewife'?_

I heard a car door slam outside, and my heart leapt into my throat. _He's here!_

I looked out of the window and watched Edward walk up the drive as Laurent pulled away in the company SUV. I didn't even bother to wait for Edward to arrive at the entrance and ring the bell. Without thinking, I opened the door and went out to meet him.

As soon as he saw me, Edward smiled his glorious smile, and his pace quickened. I walked down the two short steps and met him in the driveway, where he dropped his bag and stood staring at me.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Edward," I replied just as quietly.

_Should I shake his hand?_ I wondered in a panic. _That just seems so __formal__ after everything that we've been through._

Edward seemed unsure too. His forest-green eyes gazed almost shyly at me through his lowered golden lashes. His hair was longer than I remembered, and he was noticeably thinner. He looked so lost and vulnerable at that moment that I acted instinctively. I closed the short distance between us and wrapped my arms around his lean waist, giving him a gentle hug.

Immediately, his familiar, incredible scent washed over me, making me feel a little dizzy.

"Welcome back, Edward," I whispered against his chest. I shivered in the hot sunlight as I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me and embrace me back. He buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you," he breathed against my neck. "_Thank you._"

We stood motionless for a moment as my senses were flooded by him. I closed my eyes briefly as my cheek rested against his chest, listening to the quiet beating of his heart.

I pulled away sooner than I would have liked, and smiled up at him. "We'd better go inside," I said gently. "Jake and Claire are waiting." I saw him shake his head slightly, as if to clear it, and he bent to retrieve his bag. There was so much that I wanted to say to Edward; so many things that I wanted to ask him about, but I was mindful that we weren't alone. _We'll have time enough to talk later._

"How are you feeling?" I asked lowly, as we entered the house.

Edward shot me a slightly crooked grin. "I'm okay," he replied. "I'm a lot better now that I'm here."

"I've been worried about you," I murmured, unable to help myself. "I can't even imagine how difficult these last few weeks have been for you."

Edward was about to answer, when Jake came out of the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought I heard voices out here!" he boomed, extending his hand to Edward's and giving it a bone-crushing squeeze. I saw Edward wince slightly.

"Good to see you, Jake," Edward said politely. "Thanks again for your hospitality."

"Sure, sure," Jake said agreeably. "I told you, mi casa es su casa. 'Though, I'm sorry to say, you'll be stuck with the women this time." He looked closely at Edward. "Damn, boy! Being a movie-star must be harder work than I thought. You look even worse than the last time I saw you, which is saying a lot. No wonder Alice said that you needed a vacation."

Edward didn't reply, but I saw his jaw clench.

I felt a flash of irritation. _He has no idea what Edward's been through lately. He can just be so __insensitive__ sometimes._

"Edward!" Claire squealed, bounding down the stairs like an eager puppy and breaking the awkward moment.

"Hi, kiddo," Edward smiled, looking visibly relieved.

For one horrifying moment, I thought that Claire was going to launch herself at Edward and hug him. I felt my cheeks flush. _Isn't that exactly what __I__ just did? How pathetic am I, being jealous of my own daughter?_ Claire glanced at Jake, and seemed to catch herself in time.

"Oh, em, gee! Edward, it's like, totally _sick_ that you came back! I can't wait to hear all about what finishing the Zombie Killer movie was like. And don't you start filming a new movie in London soon? Are you allowed to talk about it, or is it, like, totally hush-hush?" Claire babbled enthusiastically.

"Claire, the man just walked through the door. Give him a chance to catch his breath," Jake said laughing. "You'll have plenty of time to grill him later." He turned to Edward and clapped him on the back. "Why don't you get yourself settled in, Ed, and then join me for a beer in the living room? We can watch some football, and you can relax from your flight. We'll take care of business later."

Edward shrugged. "Sounds good," he said.

"Your room's all ready for you," I murmured. "You remember where it is?"

"Of course," Edward smiled at me. "Thanks. I guess I _will_ go unpack and freshen up a bit. I'll see you all shortly."

After Edward had gone upstairs, and Jake and Claire had returned to the football game in the living room, I tried to distract myself with dinner preparations in the kitchen. I could still almost feel Edward's arms around me, and the faint smell of him lingered on my clothes from our brief embrace. My hands shook.

_Why do I get this way when I'm around him?_ Jake was an attractive man, but it had been years since I'd experienced the intense physical reaction to him that I seemed to have with Edward. _Be honest_, my mind whispered. _Did you ever really have __this__ kind of reaction to Jake?_ If I had, it had been so long ago that I couldn't remember.

I felt like beating my head against the granite countertop in frustration. _What happened to me putting aside my fantasies about Edward and just being his friend? He needs me to help him now, not be swooning around like some hopelessly romantic teenager. I'll just have to try harder, that's all._

Suddenly, I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck, and I knew that Edward was behind me before he even spoke.

"Bella," he said softly. "It's so good to see you again."

I turned around slowly, willing myself not to blush, and knowing that I was probably failing miserably.

"I couldn't have made it through the last week of detox without you," Edward went on. "Even before I worked up the courage to talk to you again; when I was sure that I'd screwed up our friendship for good, the thought of _you_ was what kept me going."

He was standing right in front of me now, and he reached out a hand to touch my face. "So beautiful," he murmured. "You're beautiful, Bella; both inside and out."

My eyes fluttered closed as my mind and body screamed at his touch. _Can he really not have any idea what he does to me when he touches me; when he talks to me that way?_

I opened my eyes and leaned back weakly against the counter. "Of _course_ I'm still your friend, Edward. I told you that I would do anything I could to help you through this, and I meant it. I'm very good at taking care of people. I'm a mom; it's what we do. I'm sure your own mother's the same way."

Edward frowned and dropped his hand. "I'm not a _child_ that needs to be taken care of, Bella," he said in a low voice. "And I certainly don't see you as a surrogate mother-figure."

I blinked at him unhappily. _This is so __not__ how I envisioned this conversation going._ I'd upset him, and I wasn't sure why.

"How can I make you understand this, Bella?" he continued in an urgent whisper. "It's not about your age or mine; the fact that I'm a celebrity and that you're married. When we're together, it's just you and me. Edward and Bella. When I'm with you, I can just … be. Don't you realize by now how important you are to me, as more than just a friend?"

I seemed to have entirely lost the ability to breathe. Or think. Or speak.

Edward smiled his lopsided smile at me. "Am I freaking you out a little bit with all this?" he asked.

I released the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in a small sigh.

"I really _should_ be freaked out, but I'm not," I said softly, smiling at him. _What __really__ freaks me out, and makes this completely surreal, is that we're having this conversation with my husband and daughter in the next room. Thank God for obnoxiously loud, play-by-play football announcers._

"Really?" Edward said, grinning at me.

"Really," I replied, smiling back.

Before Edward could say anything else, Jake entered the kitchen, whistling.

"Oh, hey, Ed. All settled in, I see. How 'bout that beer now? Honey, get us a couple of beers," Jake said, without waiting for Edward to reply.

Edward shot me a look. "Actually, I think I'll just have a Coke, thanks. And, I can get it myself, Bella."

"Aw, c'mon, Ed! Football without beer is like sacrilege, or something," Jake laughed as I silently handed him his bottle.

"No, Coke's fine," Edward said mildly, popping the top on his can. "Besides, I want to have my wits about me when we start talking about my money."

Jake guffawed. "Don't worry, son. I won't take advantage of you. Anyway, we'll talk business later, after we've eaten."

"I know the two of you have a lot to discuss before Jake leaves, so I've planned an early dinner," I said quietly. "I've been experimenting with tagine cooking lately, so I hope you're game for chicken and vegetables with couscous, Edward."

"Bella, do you _have_ to serve that _Ay-rab_ food in my house? And to company, too!" Jake complained loudly.

I watched Edward's jaw clench as it had over Jake's earlier insensitive remarks. This time, his hands clenched too, leaving dents in the aluminum soda can he was holding.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely," Edward said stonily to Jake. He glanced at me. "Everything Bella makes is delicious."

"Aw, hell. Bella knows how much I love her cooking," Jake said, laughing. "I'm just not such a big fan of the _foreign food_. I'm more of a steak-and-potatoes guy, myself. But, you know I'll eat just about anything you put in front of me, honey. Now, how 'bout that football game, Ed?"

Edward looked at me and hesitated. I knew that he was probably longing to continue our conversation as much as I was, but _now_ wasn't the time. I smiled at him and nodded slightly, to let him know that he should go with Jake.

_The last thing I want is for Jake to get suspicious of Edward and cancel his trip. Yeah, right. Like __that__ would ever happen. He __never__ cancels a trip._

Edward smiled back at me and followed Jake into the living room. "All right, remind me again of the rules of this game," I heard him mumble to Jake as they left. "The only _football_ we have in my country is what you Yanks call 'soccer', you know …"

I swayed on my feet a little once I was alone in the kitchen. _Edward thinks of me as more than just a friend. Oh, God. Where do we go from here?_

**EPOV**

I had a splitting headache.

Between the blaring football game on the television, and Jake's and Claire's incessant chattering, my skull was pounding. Add in the stress of traveling and the lingering effects of detoxing, and my nerves were frayed as well.

I tried to answer politely when spoken to, and pretended to watch the game, but all I could think about was Bella.

_It's obscene that I've come all this way, and now that I'm finally under the same bloody roof as her I have to sit here in the next room, when all I want to is to be with __her__._

So far, my reunion with Bella had gone better than I had dared to hope for. From the moment she had met me outside and embraced me, I had felt simultaneously lost and saved. Lost, because as I had stood there holding her in my arms again and breathing in the scent of her soft hair, I _knew_ that Bella was the only woman that I wanted, or would ever want again. Saved, because I felt a sense of calm and peace when I was around her, the likes of which I'd never known before. She had proven to me time and time again that I could completely be myself with her, and she accepted me, faults and all.

It staggered me to realize that I had more or less confessed my feelings to her just a short time ago. What was even more monumental was the fact that she hadn't rejected me. While she hadn't declared her feelings for me outright, she had seemed to be in agreement with my assessment that we were more than just friends. I supposed it was foolish of me to expect more than that, with her family in the very next room.

_Then why do I have the overwhelming urge to stalk back into the kitchen and kiss her for a couple of hours until she tells me what I want to hear?_

I wished that I could fast-forward through the next several hours. My meeting with Jake would be over, he would be gone, and I could figure out a way to be alone with Bella.

I was intensely relieved when Bella came into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. The smells of her cooking had been perfuming the house since my arrival, and for the first time in weeks, I was actually looking forward to eating.

When we sat down to the delicious meal, I was content to let the others' conversation flow around me. It was all I could do to concentrate on my food with Bella sitting across from me. I had forgotten how much I had missed all of her little mannerisms, and I watched her surreptitiously as I ate, recommitting them to memory.

I observed the ever-present blush on her cheeks and the way that she glanced up quickly at me from time to time from under lowered lashes. Her voice was soft and gentle, and she licked her full pink lips nervously as she spoke. She brushed absently at the long tendrils of hair that framed her face and fiddled with the blue stone that hung from her delicate neck. I took special pains to compliment her cooking often, after Jake's derogatory remarks about 'foreign food', just to watch her smile and blush and chew on her lower lip as she murmured _thank you_.

After dinner, Claire regretfully excused herself from the table, stating that she had some "girl-drama stuff" to attend to at a friend's house.

"Remember, don't stay out too late," Bella gently admonished her. "It's a school night."

Inwardly, I was cheering. I had been wondering how I would manage to spend some time alone with Bella after Jake left. I hoped that Claire would stay out for as long as possible.

Claire gave Jake a quick hug, joking with him not to work too hard on his trip, then gave me a small wave, and said, "I'll see _you_ later, Edward."

Jake shook his head in amusement as Claire left the room. "Kids, huh?" he said. "Always running off somewhere in a hurry." He glanced at Bella. "Better start cleaning this stuff up, Hun. Edward and I need to talk business in private now, and we're going to need room to spread out papers without all of this mess in the way."

Bella got up and began silently stacking plates, but Jake's callous treatment of Bella, _again_, had infuriated me, and this time I wasn't going to let it slide. I suddenly understood what the term 'seeing red' meant. My body was pulsing with anger and a red haze seeped over my vision.

_Fuck this. I'm through feeling guilty about my feelings for his wife. If he doesn't appreciate her, then he doesn't deserve to have her._

"You don't need to dismiss Bella like she's a common servant," I said to Jake through gritted teeth. I was actually quite proud of my restraint. "She lives here too, and she doesn't deserve to be relegated to the kitchen to clean up after every meal. That's not her job."

Bella had stopped stacking plates and was staring at me incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jake snapped. "Bella doesn't mind. And anyway, your finances are a private matter, and something we should discuss alone."

"I don't have anything to hide from Bella," I said with a hard edge to my voice. "I'm worth a shit-load of money. So what? It's not exactly a secret. You'll be getting your commission anyway, so what's the difference?"

"It's fine, really," Bella murmured, pleading to me with her eyes. "I don't have any intention of intruding on your meeting. What Edward does with his money is none of my business."

"There. You see?" Jake said smugly.

"Regardless, whatever we have to talk about can be discussed in front of Bella," I said firmly, glaring at Jake.

Jake looked from me to Bella and shook his head in disgust. "Fine," he said shortly. "It's _your_ money. Makes no difference to me how you want to handle this. But," he continued, addressing Bella now, "I still need this table cleaned off, _if you don't mind_, so that we can at least have a decent working surface."

I clenched my teeth and my fists at the same time. _I'm seriously going to do something I'm going to regret in a minute._

Bella resumed clearing off the table as Jake went on. "Anyway," he said, "Leah's going to be here in a few minutes. We have to be at the airport in less than two hours, so we need to get this show on the road."

Bella started, and almost dropped the stack of plates she was holding in front of Jake. I watched, fascinated, as the pile of silverware on the top plate began to slide as the stack tipped. Bella regained her grip on the plates at the last moment, but not before the silverware crashed to the ground. Jake moved his hand out of the way just in time, and narrowly missed being impaled by a fork.

_Pity, that. I would have paid good money to see that colossal wanker get forked._

"Leah's coming _here_?" Bella squeaked, seemingly oblivious to the injury she had nearly caused Jake.

"Dammit, Bella! That was fucking close! What the hell has gotten into everyone tonight?" Jake shouted, holding his regrettably intact hand against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bella mumbled, crouching to retrieve the silverware from the floor. "I just didn't realize that Leah was coming here, that's all."

I got up and began to help Bella re-stack the plates and utensils. She shot me a grateful look.

"Of _course_ she's coming here," Jake said exasperatedly. "She has to notarize some of Edward's documents, and then we're driving to the airport together to catch our flight."

"I guess I just didn't realize that she was going on this trip with you," Bella said quietly.

The doorbell chimed.

"That's probably her now," Jake said, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

"Come on, I'll help you get this cleaned up," I said to Bella. I wanted to ask her what had caused her strange reaction to Leah's name, but there just wasn't time, and Bella remained silent as I followed her into the kitchen.

_Is Bella starting to wonder if something's going on between Jake and Leah, just as I thought all along? Hmm … __this__ is an interesting turn of events._

Bella had just removed the tablecloth and napkins from the table when Jake returned with Leah.

"Hello, Leah," she murmured politely, averting her eyes.

"Bella," Leah replied coolly. "Edward."

I wasn't nearly as polite as Bella, and unabashedly stared at Leah as I said hello to her. She was just as I remembered her from our first meeting; sexy, but in a sleazy, over-done way. She was all too-tight pants, too much makeup, and too much skin; as her copious breasts strained against her skimpy blouse. She was the complete antithesis of Bella.

It made me want to throw up in my mouth a little that I had told Alice that _this_ was my girlfriend.

"Well, I'm going to do the dishes and let you get down to business," Bella said meekly, returning to the kitchen.

Jake shot me a triumphant smile.

_Okay, chalk up a win for yourself on __that__ round, Jake,_ I thought disgustedly.

I had to force myself to concentrate as Jake brought out his papers and we started discussing investment strategies. I managed to compartmentalize my emotions for a while, and although Jake and I debated over a couple of points, his demeanor was strictly courteous and professional.

After about an hour, we had come to an agreement regarding the diversification of my stock and bond portfolios and I had signed all of the required papers. Jake glanced at his watch again as Leah was reviewing the final batch of documents.

"We need to leave for the airport soon," Jake said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to get my bag while you finish up here."

"Okay, Jake," Leah said, smiling nauseatingly at him. "Well, everything seems to be in order," she said to me after Jake left. She began gathering up the signed documents and placing them in her briefcase as Bella entered the room.

"Are you all finished?" she asked timidly, and my heart clenched.

_She acts like __she's__ the guest in her own home, and __he__ makes her feel that way._ I felt the anger I had been suppressing threaten to bubble to the surface again.

"Yes, we're done," Leah responded dismissively, closing the briefcase and turning to me. "Edward, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, as usual." She was holding the briefcase with her right hand, and rather than switch hands, she awkwardly stuck out her left hand for me to shake.

As I released her hand, I commented casually, "Wow. That's some ring."

I had noticed the gaudy thing during our meeting, but feeling it dig into my palm as I shook her hand reminded me of it again.

"Yes, isn't it _lovely_?" Leah gushed, holding up her left hand and admiring it. "A friend gave it to me recently. A very _good_ friend."

I choked back a laugh. _Whoever her __friend__ is, he obviously has no taste._ 'Lovely' was hardly the word _I_ would have used to describe the ring. Ostentatious and flashy, was more accurate. It was a large, ugly, oval thing covered in diamonds. To me, it resembled a giant, jewel-encrusted insect. _Hmm … come to think of it, it suits Leah perfectly._

"Um … yes. Very nice," I replied politely, smiling and glancing at Bella. I expected to see a look of amusement on her face in reaction to the hideous object.

Instead, Bella had become deathly pale; all traces of her usual blush completely gone from her face. She stood stock-still, staring at the ring on Leah's finger with a look of horror on her face.

_The ring is fucking ugly, but I didn't expect Bella to pass out over it,_ I thought in alarm.

Jake suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Time for us to go, Leah," he said cheerfully. "I'll meet you out at your car in a minute, okay?" Leah nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Edward. I hope you have a _wonderful_ stay in Houston," she said to me brightly as she left the room.

There was an awkward pause, then Jake cleared his throat.

"Well, Edward. Thanks again for your business," he said, shaking my hand. "I reckon it'll probably be quite a while until we meet again. I'm sure you're looking forward to getting back to England. Good luck to you."

He turned to Bella, who still hadn't moved or spoken.

"I'll see _you_ on Friday, Bella," he said huskily, pulling her into a rough kiss. I bristled as I realized that Jake was doing this for my benefit.

Bella barely responded to his kiss, and I felt a small thrill of victory when she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away gently after a moment.

"Have _fun_ on your trip, Jake," she said expressionlessly.

"I'll be calling to check up on you," Jake said, grinning as he picked up his bag.

Silence descended heavily upon us once Bella and I were alone. She remained in the same spot, but now had a look of anger on her face.

"Bella, are you all right?" I asked tentatively.

Her eyes cleared as they focused on me. "I'm fine," she replied, giving me a hard smile.

"Let's get out of here," she said suddenly, taking me aback.

"Um … okay," I said hesitantly. I had been longing for the moment when everyone was gone and I could finally be alone with Bella. I wasn't entirely certain that I was capable of sharing her with anyone right now. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Just out. Away from here. I need to drive," Bella said shortly. She grabbed her keys from the breakfast bar. "Are you coming?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

She didn't need to ask me twice.

As we sped down the highway a few minutes later toward our unknown destination, I kept shooting nervous glances at Bella. She drove silently, staring straight ahead, her face unreadable in the gathering dusk. I watched with mounting alarm as the speedometer topped eighty miles per hour.

"Uh … Bella? Can you explain to me what happened back there? Because the way you're acting right now is starting to worry me a bit," I said.

"Distract me," she said tensely.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Distract me. Talk to me. About anything. Just make it so I don't have to think for a few minutes."

I stared at her helplessly. This was _not_ how I had envisioned our first evening together. Something was obviously troubling her deeply, and I prayed that _I_ wasn't the cause of her distress.

I started talking about the first calming thing that popped into my head; music. I told Bella about how I had shown interest in the piano at an early age, and had begged Esme for piano lessons when other boys my age were begging for bicycles and Legos. I shared humorous anecdotes from my first recitals with her, during one of which, I had slid completely off the piano bench while playing an especially exuberant scale.

A ghost of a smile finally touched Bella's lips, and I continued, telling of her of how I would sneak into bars when I was in high school, not to drink, but to play for the patrons. I told her that when I had been trying to break into acting, and had landed nothing but a succession of bit parts for two years, I had very nearly given up on acting altogether to become a full-time musician.

Bella was visibly more relaxed now, and we had exited the highway, driving along quiet suburban streets. We suddenly turned into a brightly-lit parking lot, and I blinked at the sight before me.

There stood a round, blue and white, retro ice cream stand, looking for all the world like it had been plucked from the boardwalk at Coney Island, circa 1950. A large sign towered over the parking lot with the words _Ritter's Frozen Custard_ on it. Although it was dark now, the parking lot was lit up like a night game at a baseball field, with tall light posts casting their bright white light over a large outdoor eating area.

Dozens of people milled around the round white tables with their blue umbrellas, and more sat on benches and at picnic tables that were scattered about, enjoying their ice cream in the warm evening air. Screaming children ran around holding comically large, dripping cones, and a line of people waited at the walk-up service window to place their orders.

"What _is_ this place?" I asked, turning to Bella. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Ritter's is kind of an institution 'round these parts. Frozen custard is _so_ much better than ice cream. It's the ultimate comfort food, you know? I know it's a cliché, but sometimes when I'm feeling down, I drive over here and get a cone. Frozen custard makes _everything_ better."

Bella pulled the SUV to the far corner of the parking lot, away from the bright lights and noise of the crowd.

"It's kind of crowded," she said apologetically. "Why don't I go get us something, and we can eat in the car? What flavor do you want?"

I laughed. "I never even _heard_ of frozen custard until tonight, Bella. Why don't you surprise me? I trust you."

She smiled heartbreakingly at me as she got out of the SUV. "Okay," she replied. "I'll be right back."

I watched her walk across the parking lot, observing the way her skirt molded to the soft contours of her body in the light evening breeze. I turned the ignition switch until the power came on, and put down the windows. Then I flipped idly through her iPod until the soft sounds of Bobby Long filled the vehicle. I lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out of the open window.

I looked at the people gathered in front of the custard stand with a heavy heart. There were families everywhere; young couples with small children, teenagers out with their dates, and old people, who smiled and held hands, seemingly as much in love as they had been forty years ago.

_That's where Bella belongs. Under the bright lights with the rest of humanity; not stuck here in the shadows with me. What I wouldn't give to go back to being a normal person for just one day; where I could walk into a crowd and no one would recognize me._

I saw Bella making her way back to me and felt an almost crushing wave of happiness at the sight of her.

_Whatever it is that's upset her, I have to try to make it better. She's too precious to me to see her suffering this way._

Bella climbed back into the SUV, handing me an enormous cone of custard and holding a small cup for herself. She placed a stack of napkins on the console between us.

"There," she said. "'Turtle-Something' for you and strawberry for me."

_Of course. It had to be strawberry. Kill me now._

"'Turtle_-Something_'?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's what it's called," Bella replied. "Vanilla-y, chocolaty, caramel-y goodness. Try it. You'll love it."

I took a lick of the frozen concoction and was instantly transported. "Oh my God," I mumbled as the sweet flavor combination sent an involuntary shiver through me.

"It's good, right?" Bella said, smiling at me as she scooped her own custard into her mouth with a plastic spoon. "Mmm … you really should try the strawberry, though. It's to die for." She held out a pink spoonful to me.

_Oh, God. It's going to taste like her. I don't know if I can stand it._

She put the spoon in my mouth as I closed my eyes. I bit back a groan as the taste and smell of strawberries flooded my senses. "That's incredible," I said thickly. I swallowed convulsively. "Do you want some of mine?"

"Just the cone," Bella said, leaning toward me over the console. "The home-made waffle-cone is the best part." My hand that was holding the cone out to her started to shake.

_Please don't let me start thinking about Bella's lips wrapped around this cone. The phallic connotations are endless._

I tried not to stare as Bella took a small nibble of the waffle-cone and sighed with pleasure. _Is there __anything__ this woman does that I don't find incredibly erotic?_

We ate silently for a few minutes, then I broached the subject that I had been dreading.

"Bella," I sighed, turning toward her, "did I do something wrong earlier? Are you upset with me? It was never my intention to do or say anything to cause you pain. If I did, I'm so very sorry. I'll back off if I've made you uncomfortable. I never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship ever again."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no, Edward. It's not you!" she said quickly. "I'm sorry I made you think I was upset with _you_. It's … it's," she trailed off. "Shit. This is just so fucked-up, I don't even know where to begin," she mumbled.

"Just tell me," I said gently. "Whatever it is, we'll sort it out together."

Haltingly, Bella began telling me about all of the business trips that Jake had been taking lately. I knew that he hadn't been home much, but Bella said that he was 'distant' even when he wasn't traveling. _I could only imagine._

Then she told me about how after Jake had seemingly forgotten her birthday, he had brought her back a pair of diamond earrings from Chicago. I listened with a mixture of horror and fascination as Bella described the phone call she had received from the jewelry store a few days later, and how she had discovered that Jake had also bought a ring.

She stared at her hands and wouldn't meet my eyes as she confessed that part of her had suspected that Jake was having an affair, but that she had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I had no real proof, you see?" she whispered. "And I was too much of a coward to confront him about it. But then, tonight, when Leah was showing off that hideous ring and making a point of saying that a 'very good friend' recently gave it to her; I realized _that_ must be the ring."

She looked up at me miserably, her beautiful brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Now, I don't know _what_ to think, though. I feel like I overreacted and behaved like an idiot. What if it's all just some crazy coincidence? I mean, what if Jake bought a ring for me that he's hiding somewhere, and Leah has some boyfriend that I don't know about who also just gave her a ring? It could happen, right?"

Bella buried her face in her hands. "Aarrgh! I'm such an _idiot_!" she yelled.

I gently removed her hands from her face. "I don't believe in coincidences, Bella," I said softly. "Fate, definitely; but coincidence, not so much." I cupped her face in my hands. "After all, it was fate that brought _you_ into my life," I whispered. "Jake doesn't deserve you, Bella. He didn't before, and he certainly doesn't now. He doesn't deserve your beauty, your kindness, your generosity, and he _definitely_ doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt; not when the facts are staring you right in the face.

I took a deep breath. _Don't fuck this up, Edward. Show her how you feel, but don't scare her._

I pressed my lips gently against hers, and the world seemed to fly apart around me.

I felt like I was falling, spinning out of control. I couldn't see or feel or think of anything but Bella. She tasted better than I could have thought possible; her lips silky-soft and yielding under mine. It took every ounce of my restraint not to plunder her mouth shamelessly and ravage her right there in the front seat of the car.

Incredibly, Bella was kissing me back. Her lips moved under mine, and she pressed herself against my chest, her hands coming up to twine themselves in my hair.

I moaned as she parted her lips slightly, and began kissing me more urgently. She sucked gently on my bottom lip as I grazed her mouth with my teeth, tentatively exploring her with my tongue and willing her to grant me access.

She gasped as our tongues finally met, and I could swear that an electrical current passed through me. My whole body burned with desire as I lost myself to her completely. I could hear her breathy little moans as we both struggled to breathe against each other's lips, and I could feel her small, round breasts pressed against my chest. Everything else ceased to exist.

I wasn't sure how long we remained that way; endlessly kissing and breathing and touching. Time had lost all meaning. Bella eventually pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against mine.

We were both gasping slightly and I could feel her trembling in my arms.

"Edward, we have to stop," she panted. "We can't keep doing this here. I need some time to think, and the last thing I want is you feeling sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you," I murmured against her hair. "I thought I made it perfectly clear how I feel about you."

She sighed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I feel that way about you too," she said after a moment. "I just need to process what's happening between us, and I'd rather not do that in the parking lot of a custard stand."

I released her reluctantly as she pulled away from me and started the ignition.

"Let's go home, Edward," she said softly.

_Home. The word had never sounded sweeter._

**A/N: **

**So, what did you think of Edward and Bella's reunion? Did I deliver? I know you're probably exhausted after all of that reading, but don't forget to leave me love (or hate, I guess, if you're in **_**that**_** frame of mind) via review! I'm especially looking forward to reading what my thread ladies thought of Jake's near-forking!**

**I have one rec this week, and I've become totally obsessed with it! Grasping Darkness by **_**KiyaRaven**_** (link under my Favorite Stories). Best. Vamp. Edward. EVER. Go read it NOW & tell Kiya I sent you – TRUST me, you won't be sorry!**

**Until next time, my loves! Things are going to start getting a little steamier from here on out – I hope everyone can handle that. Yeah, I thought so!**


	19. Chapter 19: Comfort

**Sooo, in the last chapter, we had "the reunion". Pillward and Cougarella are finally back together. I know you're all anxious to cut to the chase and let the steamy times begin. Based on the feedback I've received from the two teasers that I put out for this chapter, I'd say that you're all more than ready! Special thanks to **_**robbsweetangel**_** for hooking me up with **_**CarLemon**_** and her wonderful **_**Twific Hall of Fame's Blog**_**, which featured my fic last week. **_**Kikiblue**_** has my gratitude, as always, for her support and her betaing skills. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 19: Comfort **

**BPOV**

_Last night was a dream, right? It __must__ have been a dream._

It was 5:00 a.m. and the alarm clock had just gone off, signaling that it was time for my morning run.

I was tired. I had barely slept the night before, and had spent a restless night tossing and staring into the darkness as I had replayed the evening's events over and over in my mind.

_What do you expect?_ I thought grimly. _You found out that your husband's probably having an affair and that the man you've been fantasizing about for weeks has feelings for you too, all on the same night._

It hadn't been a dream. I remembered every word that Edward had said to me; every touch. I shivered as I recalled the moment that his lips had met mine for the first time. He had been achingly tender and gentle, and had ignited a passion in me that I hadn't realized I was capable of.

I flushed with embarrassment as I thought about the way that I had kissed him back with reckless abandon after my initial shock had worn off. My body had responded to him, seemingly of its own accord. My mind had gone curiously blank as I had been overwhelmed with conflicting emotions; my senses flooded by him.

It was as though everything else had ceased to exist the moment that he started kissing me. I had become completely unconscious of my surroundings; focused entirely on the sensations that had coursed through my body. My lips had burned and throbbed with each gentle press of his lips, each sweet caress of his tongue. I had felt as though I couldn't get close enough to him. My hands had grasped his beautiful, unruly hair as I had pressed my chest against his in the confined space of the front seat. I had been consumed with need; our closeness both too much and not enough.

Finally, I had pulled away reluctantly. I had been barely able to think or breathe, and my mind had been suddenly reeling. _What if the only reason that Edward kissed me was because he felt sorry for me?_

I had been grateful when he had said the words that I'd longed to hear _"I don't feel sorry for you. I thought I made it clear how I feel about you."_ Still, I had suddenly felt shy and exposed in the dark corner of the crowded parking lot. All I had wanted was to get home and be alone with him again, away from the threat of prying eyes.

We had spoken little on the drive home; the silence relaxed and comfortable between us. We had listened to music, and Edward had held my hand on the console between us. Every now and then, I had glanced over at him and found him smiling at me, which had caused my pulse to race as I had smiled back. Although outwardly I had appeared calm, my mind and body had been at war with each other.

I had wanted him. God, how _badly_ I had wanted him. I had run through all of the possible outcomes of the evening as I drove. _Would we have another chance to talk when we got home? Would he kiss me again? Would we make love?_ I had been trembling with anticipation and nervousness. Much as I desired Edward, the rational part of my brain screamed that I shouldn't do something that I might later regret just because I was feeling vulnerable. And there had been Claire to consider. If she wasn't home already, she would be soon and we wouldn't be truly alone.

My heart had sunk when we had pulled into the driveway and I had spotted Claire's car already there. I had parked the SUV in the garage and had glanced tentatively over at Edward after I had turned off the ignition.

"_Claire's home,"_ I had said, stating the obvious while trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"_I know,"_ he had replied softly. He had lifted my hand and had brushed his lips gently over my fingers. _"We have all week,"_ he had said, smiling gently at me.

I may have swooned a little.

Claire had been in the living room watching television when we went inside. Naturally, she had been curious as to where we had been, and had seemed surprised when I had grudgingly admitted that we had gone out to get frozen custard.

Thankfully, Edward had saved me from having to do any further explaining by stating that he'd had a long day and was going to bed. He had given me a look of real regret before going upstairs. I could tell that Claire had been about to launch into another round of "twenty questions" with me, so I had quickly reminded her that it was late and that she should start getting ready for bed herself.

When I had finally gone upstairs a short time later, everything had been quiet, and I had assumed that Claire and Edward were already asleep.

I had still been burning with desire for Edward, and it had taken everything in me not to knock on his door and seduce him on the spot.

_That would __not__ have been cool, 'Mrs. Robinson',_ I thought wryly.

I sighed as I got out of bed and began dressing in my running clothes. Now that it was the start of a new day, I was filled with insecurity and self-doubt again.

I had felt angry and betrayed the night before, not only by Jake's rude words and actions, but also by seeing the ring on Leah's finger. As soon as I had laid eyes on that abomination, the pieces of the puzzle that I had been trying to figure out for the last week had suddenly snapped into place in my mind with an almost audible click.

Clearly, Jake and I needed to talk. I had too many doubts and suspicions to ignore my gut instincts any longer. _But it was still wrong of me to have thrown myself at Edward while I was feeling hurt and vulnerable._

_Edward told me that he has feelings for me, and God knows, I have feelings for him, but how can I __really__ be sure that when he kissed me last night it wasn't just some noble effort on his part to comfort me? The sad truth is that I enjoyed it, regardless. I wanted it; I was practically begging for it. And a part of me got a certain vindictive pleasure out of kissing Edward just to get back at Jake. Dear God. Even if Jake really __is__ fooling around with Leah, that makes me no better than he is by going down this path with Edward._

I realized that I didn't _want_ to stop. I couldn't wait to see Edward again today, just to prove to myself, once and for all, that his feelings for me were real.

_I should ask him to go running with me,_ I thought suddenly. _It'll be good for him to get some exercise while he's detoxing._ With a guilty start, it occurred to me that we had barely talked about his recovery efforts the day before. We hadn't really had much of a chance to be alone after he had arrived, and then my world had been turned upside-down after dinner.

_Selfish, selfish, selfish,_ I reprimanded myself. _Edward came here asking for my help to get well and I've been thinking of my own petty problems. He needs me now, and no matter how confused I am about my own future, I need to be strong for him now. We can figure out what this attraction between us means for our relationship when he's had more time to heal._

I slipped out of my bedroom, shutting the door softly behind me, and made my way to Edward's room quietly so as not to wake Claire.

I hesitated for a moment in the dimly lit hallway. The house was so silent that I imagined I could hear the pounding of my heart and the rushing blood in my veins. I raised my hand and knocked tentatively on Edward's door.

He appeared before me so suddenly that it was almost as if he had been waiting for me. His eyes traveled slowly over my body, yet he remained silent. I felt my mouth go dry.

Edward was shirtless and wore only a pair of blue pajama bottoms that sat low on his hips. His hair was tousled and his eyes were like two burning embers in his shadowed face. I was mesmerized by the perfect beauty of his body. His lean muscles rippled beneath the taut skin of his chest, and in the pale light that shone upon him from the streetlight outside, he appeared to be chiseled from marble.

Involuntarily, my eyes swept lower; over the ridges of his hard abdominal muscles and the 'v' of his pelvic bones, to the 'happy trail' of golden hair that disappeared below the waistband of his pants.

I dragged my eyes away before they could dip any lower and scanned Edward's face, thankful that it was too dark for him to see the heat that flooded my face. When I spoke, my voice was unsteady.

"I know it's early," I whispered. "I hope I didn't wake you, Edward."

"I wasn't asleep," he murmured back. "At least, I don't think I was sleeping. Is _this_ a dream?"

"No, Edward. You're not dreaming; I'm really here," I said quietly. I placed my palm lightly against his chest.

Immediately, he tensed and drew in his breath with a sharp hiss. I withdrew my hand quickly.

"I … I … was just going for a run," I stammered, "and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Edward cocked his head slightly to one side, a small smile playing around his lips. "Me? Run?" he chuckled finally. "I'm really not much of a runner, Bella."

I shrugged. "It's never too late to change, Edward. Come on; I'll go easy on you. Consider it part of 'Bella's Special Detox Program'."

Edward was silent for a moment, and I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as his eyes scanned over me once more. It was as though he was still trying to convince himself that I was real and not an apparition. I felt my knees go weak under his scrutiny. He had an almost predatory air about him this morning that was disconcerting. _And highly arousing._

"All right. I'll come," he said finally.

"Good," I said quickly. "I'll let you get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."

I practically fled down the stairs before I could do something foolish. _Like throw myself against Edward's spectacular chest and start making out with him like a teenager again._

I paced the dark foyer restlessly as I waited for Edward. _I'm hopeless,_ I thought disgustedly. No matter how much I tried to convince myself to focus on Edward's recovery, and no matter how hard I tried to deny my attraction to him, my good intentions always seemed to evaporate in his presence. Guiltily, I realized that I had been waiting for some sort of acknowledgement from him when we had been talking a few moments earlier. Exactly what kind of acknowledgement, I wasn't sure; just something, anything, to convince me that last night hadn't been a product of my overactive imagination.

_What if he doesn't want to talk about it at all? What if he doesn't even mention it today?_ I thought with a touch of panic. _Great. Way to over-analyze things, Bella. You're such a __girl__! It's not like most guys actually enjoy sitting around talking about their feelings._

I was pulled from my thoughts as I caught a subtle movement out of the corner of my eye, and Edward materialized out of the shadows beside me. _How does he always manage to be so damn __quiet__?_

"Ready to run?" I asked quietly, and I saw Edward nod in the dim light.

We spent a few minutes stretching silently in the driveway, then we set off at a slow jog for the track around the lake.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked tentatively, glancing over at Edward as he jogged beside me. "Were you able to get a decent night's sleep?"

Edward's jaw was set in a hard line and he looked almost angry.

"I'm still not sleeping much," he replied grimly. "I guess I was on those sleeping pills for so long that my body still doesn't remember what it's supposed to do without them."

"I'm sorry," I said helplessly, not knowing what else to say.

We reached the running trail and our pace quickened slightly. Edward fell into step effortlessly beside me, and I watched him furtively, marveling again at his perfection. The streetlights cast shadows over his features, but I could still make out his messy bronze hair and his stubbled jaw. His plain, gray t-shirt was beginning to darken with sweat, and his muscles flexed gracefully beneath the loose black shorts that he wore.

"I thought you said you weren't much of a runner," I joked feebly. "You're making this look _way_ too easy."

Edward glanced over at me and smiled for the first time. "My trainers make me run all the time," he replied. "I don't enjoy it, but I do it, especially when I have to stay in shape for _Zombie Killer_. The smoking doesn't help, I guess. This is a far cry from running on a treadmill in a gym that smells like a hundred other sweaty blokes, though. I _like_ running with _you_, Bella. I could get used to this."

"I like this too," I admitted, smiling back. "Claire doesn't usually come with me because she does so much running after school and on weekends with her track team. Plus, she has a hard enough time getting up in time for school most days. Jake doesn't run, period. His idea of exercise is going to the gym after work and pumping iron. Most of the time, I like running by myself; it helps me clear my mind. But, it _can_ get a little lonely sometimes."

I broke off as I spotted a car parked on the opposite side of the street ahead of us. "Hmm … that's odd," I said under my breath.

"What's odd?" Edward asked as we continued to run.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that car up ahead of us. It's been parked there every morning for the last week, and there's always someone sitting in it, waiting. They must be picking someone up to carpool to work with."

Edward's step faltered and he slowed to a walk.

"Wait. What?" he said, with a touch of alarm in his voice. "Are you sure it's the same car every day? Why didn't you say something about it sooner?"

I stopped running and fell into step beside Edward.

"I honestly haven't thought much about it," I said, looking at him curiously. "I just figured it was someone waiting on a friend."

"Bella, at the risk of sounding paranoid, I don't like the thought of you running by yourself every day. There could be anyone sitting in that car. Someone watching you; someone who might want to hurt you," Edward said.

"Edward, I'm sure it's nothing," I said softly. "I've been running alone for years, and I've never had a problem. We live in a gated community, and there are usually other runners out at this time of morning, too."

We slowly passed the car. It was parked on the opposite side of the street, away from the streetlights in the shadows. I could barely make out the shape of the person sitting inside. From that distance, and in the dark, it wasn't even possible to tell whether the person was male or female.

Edward peered at the car and its shadowy occupant intently as we passed by. "I still don't like it," he muttered darkly.

"Come on," I said, touching his arm gently. "Let's just run. They're never parked there for long. I'm sure that by the time we come back around, they'll be gone."

Edward reluctantly picked up his pace, casting a final, baleful glare over his shoulder at the vehicle. We ran on in silence, and by the time we had circled the lake, the parked car was gone.

"See, I _told_ you," I said lightly as we passed the vacant spot. "It was just someone waiting for a rider."

"Maybe," Edward replied grudgingly. "Just promise me you'll be careful, Bella. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

I felt a thrill go through me, and I ran faster. _He really __does__ care about me!_

We completed another circuit of the lake, and we were both breathing hard. "Had enough yet?" I panted. "I don't want to do you in on your first day here."

"I guess so," Edward responded with a touch of regret in his voice. He raised the edge of his shirt and wiped his glistening face, giving me a flash of his glorious, wet abs.

The sun was beginning to rise as we jogged toward home. I shivered involuntarily as I glanced over at Edward again, endorphins coursing through me. _'Runner's high' is nothing compared to the 'high' I get just from being around Edward._

We slipped into the house as noiselessly as possible and stood panting in the foyer for a moment, staring at each other.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said finally, breaking the silence. "I knew that coming here would be the best medicine for me. You make me feel whole again."

I blushed furiously as I stared intently at my sneakers. "I _told_ you that 'Bella's Special Detox Program' would help," I replied. "Why don't you go get a shower and I'll get some coffee started? We can have breakfast after Claire leaves for school."

"You spoil me," Edward murmured. Suddenly, he was standing mere inches away from me. His jade-green eyes stared into mine with burning intensity. "But, I want you to know, Bella, that I would never, _ever_, take you for granted."

"I know," I whispered, unable to look away from the twin laser-beams of his eyes. I sensed that Edward's remark was a pointed jab at Jake, and my heart clenched. _I __really__ don't want to think about my insensitive, two-timing husband right now._

I heard water running upstairs. "Claire's up," I sighed, taking a step backwards. "Go on, and I'll meet you back down here after we're both cleaned up."

Truthfully, I wouldn't have minded if Edward had decided to skip the shower. The masculine, musky smell of his sweat was making me slightly weak in the knees.

_I wonder if that's what he smells like __every time__ he works up a sweat,_ I thought to myself as I hastily set up the coffee pot in the kitchen. I clutched the counter for support and briefly shut my eyes. _Oh, no. You're not going to think about Edward working up a sweat in __that__ way._ I was mildly horrified with myself as images of a naked, sweaty Edward filled my mind. _It's definitely a cold shower for me today,_ I thought ruefully, as I bolted up the stairs to my room.

I showered and dressed quickly, leaving my hair down for a change. I threw on a pair of khaki shorts and a _Muse_ concert t-shirt, brushed a little mascara over my lashes and hurried back downstairs.

Claire was already in the kitchen, scowling over the rim of her coffee cup at me.

"Where's Edward?" she asked shortly.

"Well, good morning to you, too," I laughed, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"It _would_ be good if I actually got to see Edward before I have to leave for school," Claire snapped.

I sighed. _Teenagers and their __attitudes__. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but, nope. Still as frustrating as ever._

"I guess he's still in the shower," I hedged. "But even if you miss him this morning, he'll be here when you get home from school."

"What do the two of you even talk about during the day while I'm gone?" Claire sneered. "It's not like you guys have _anything_ in common."

"We actually have quite a bit in common," I replied, a tad defensively. "Edward's a very intelligent man. He has other interests besides acting, you know. We talk about books, music, lots of things."

"Sounds _thrilling_," Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"_Anyway,_" I continued, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice, "it's not like he's here to sit around talking to me all day. He'll want to rest and relax, and he probably has to study his script, or whatever it is that actors do, before he starts shooting his new movie next week."

"Sure, I guess," Claire shrugged. "But I still think he's going to be bored out of his mind cooped up here all week with you."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled. I turned away to put on a kettle of water for tea so that Claire couldn't see the hurt on my face. _Like father, like daughter._

"Well, I'm outtie," Claire said, getting to her feet. "I'll try to come up with some ideas of how we can actually make this visit _fun_ for Edward while I'm at school today. If you guys could go out for frozen custard last night, there has to be some place _I_ can take him, right?" She didn't bother waiting for me to answer before she left the room.

I sighed again as I began cutting up fruit and slicing bread for breakfast. _Something tells me that I'm going to have problems with Claire._

With a heavy heart, I realized that there were a lot of changes in store for my daughter, and I wasn't at all sure that she was going to take them well. My marriage to her father was on shaky ground, and I knew that she worshipped the ground that Jake walked on. What would her reaction be if she found out that he was having an affair? _And what about my relationship with Edward?_

I had no idea what kind of future I could possibly have with Edward, but I knew that Claire had feelings for him too. _She would probably be completely crushed if she found out that Edward and I are more than just friends._

Suddenly, the voice that made my heart melt spoke from behind me.

"Hello, beautiful," Edward said softly.

**EPOV**

_God, I fucking __hate__ night._

It was almost 5:00 a.m. and still dark outside, but I had been lying awake for hours. Bella's guest room usually soothed me, but even the comfortable bed and homey surroundings weren't enough to offset the lingering effects of my drug withdrawal.

Nights were the worst. As exhaustion set in, my mind craved the comfort of sleep, yet my body refused to cooperate. Then, the shakes and sweats would set in as I became more and more agitated. I was angry and frustrated. I had known that it would take time for me to acclimate after being dependent on pills for so long, but I hated how weak and powerless I still felt.

I had refused to succumb to the small measure of relief that I knew I could get from listening to music or reading during the long, empty hours. Instead, I had replayed the evening's events over in my mind.

_I kissed Bella!_ The thought was still surreal to me. It had been better than I had ever dreamed possible. And the fact that she had kissed me back, with so much sweetness and intensity and passion, made my heart swell with joy. Still, a tiny inner voice nagged me. _How can you be sure that she didn't just kiss you to get back at Jake?_

My hands balled into fists as I thought about Jake's behavior the night before. His callous treatment of Bella was bad enough, but then for him to practically flaunt his mistress and her hideous ring in our faces was truly unforgivable.

What as especially exasperating, was that Bella continued to believe, on some level, that it was all just some massive coincidence; even when the facts were staring her right in the face. It was almost as though she felt that her suspicions were due to some shortcoming on _her_ part. She was obviously hurt and confused, and I felt helpless to alleviate her pain.

I had told her my true feelings. I had attempted to _show_ her by kissing her, but I had to do more. I wished that we'd had more time last night to talk, but after arriving home to Claire, I'd realized that any further discussion would have to wait.

_We'll have all week alone together,_ I thought with a small thrill. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to images of Bella. _Soft pink lips, big brown eyes, hair like silk, creamy skin …_

I heard a soft knock at the door, and I bolted out of bed. I knew, without a shadow of doubt, that it was _her_. It was as though I could feel the magnetic pull of her from the other side of the door.

_It's a dream. It has to be. It's the same dream I had the last time I was here. I don't even remember falling asleep …_

I flung open the door and there she was; just as I knew she would be. As I slowly drank Bella in with my eyes, I realized that my dream was different this time. Instead of wearing the sheer black nightie as she had in my last fantasy, she was dressed in her running clothes, and somehow managed to look just as alluring.

Neither of us spoke, and I watched in rapt fascination as her eyes traveled over my half-naked body. Suddenly, I wasn't sure that _was_ dreaming, and I was thankful that I had worn pajama bottoms to bed for once.

Bella finally broke the silence. "I know it's early. I hope I didn't wake you, Edward."

I responded automatically that I hadn't been asleep, but I still felt like I was in a dream. My hands itched to reach out and pull her into my room, slowly undress her and kiss her all over. I wanted to _claim_ her, and erase any doubts she might have about my feelings for her once and for all.

Then Bella touched my chest, and I realized with devastating certainty that I was awake. Her palm was so _warm_, and the familiar electrical current that passed between us caused me to gasp aloud.

When I realized that Bella was inviting me to run with her, I couldn't help finding humor in the situation.

_Of course, I __would__ automatically assume that Bella was planning on seducing me by coming to my room. That would never be in her nature, though. She's concerned for my well-being, as usual, and is just being kind._

I mumbled something about not being much of a runner, but ultimately, I relented. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Bella, and I was fairly certain that I would gladly do _anything_ she asked of me.

"Good," Bella replied. "I'll let you get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."

I chuckled softly as I watched her bolt down the stairs like a startled gazelle. The attraction between us was so palpable and intense that I could only assume that she felt it too. It was highly arousing that I brought out those feelings in her.

I changed quickly, put on my running shoes, and slipped quietly down the stairs. I found her pacing in the foyer, and as usual, she seemed startled by my sudden presence.

_I __really__ need to work on that. I never want Bella to be afraid of me._

After stretching for a bit, we began to run. As we jogged, Bella asked me how I was feeling and if I had slept. I was reluctant to answer her. _The last thing I need to do is drag her into the misery of my withdrawal when she's dealing with problems of her own._ I admitted that I still wasn't sleeping well, and left it at that.

As we picked up our pace and began running faster, I noticed that Bella was surreptitiously watching me. I couldn't help grinning. _Like what you see, Bella?_

We talked about running for a bit. Although I usually despised running on a treadmill in a gym, I _was_ enjoying my run with Bella, and I told her as much. She was in the process of telling me about her usual solitary runs, when she broke off suddenly and mumbled, "Hmm … that's odd."

When Bella explained to me about the mysterious car that had been parked near the running trail for the past week, I almost stopped breathing. My pace slowed to a walk as I tried to process what she had just told me, my mind racing.

_Oh shit. Shit! I told Bella last night that I don't believe in coincidences. There's something not quite right about this whole scenario. Why would someone start parking there the week before I arrived? Are they watching Bella? Are they waiting to spot __me__? And to what end?_ I suddenly felt incredibly paranoid.

Bella attempted to soothe me, and I grudgingly began running again. By the time we had circled the lake, the car was gone. I felt a small measure of relief, and an intense surge of protectiveness. Something still felt 'off' to me, and I didn't like it. The possibility of paparazzi entered my mind, but I hardly cared about how that might affect _me_. It was Bella I was concerned about.

_If anyone ever hurt her, I truly think I'd be capable of murder._

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Bella," I begged. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

We ran for a while longer, and then Bella suggested that we head home. I was almost sorry to stop. Every moment that I spent with Bella was precious to me, but then I remembered that we would be alone together all day while Claire was in school.

Still, I was reluctant to part from Bella, even for the short amount of time that it would take for me to shower and change. I thanked her for the run, then simply stood staring at her in the foyer, lost in her eyes. There was still so much that remained unsaid between us. I wanted badly to kiss her again.

"Why don't you go get a shower and I'll get some coffee started? We can have breakfast after Claire leaves for school," Bella said quietly.

Her simple, heartfelt statement touched me deeply. _Always thinking of others, Bella._

"You spoil me," I replied. "But I want you to know, Bella, that I would never, _ever_, take you for granted."

"I know," she whispered, blinking up at me gratefully. She was so close now that I could almost taste her scent on my tongue. Then, the spell was broken.

"Claire's up," Bella said, taking a step away from me. "Go on, and I'll meet you back down here after we're both cleaned up."

Up in my room, I stripped quickly and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water on my freshly-exercised muscles. I glanced down after a moment. Apparently, _all_ of my muscles were enjoying the warm shower.

I ran my hand slowly along the hard, quivering length of my shaft. _It wouldn't take much for me to find release right now. A few quick strokes, thinking of Bella, is all it would take._

It wasn't what I really wanted, though. _The next time I cum, I want it to be with Bella. I'll never really be satisfied until I'm inside of her. _I resolved, right then and there, that I would wait for her. _However long it takes. Until she's ready to give herself to me; mind, body and soul. I __will__ wait for her._ My sudden realization, with all of its implications, both startled and thrilled me.

I dried off and dressed quickly. Then, I hunted through my duffle bag until I came across the gift that I had bought for Bella in L.A. I held the small, paper-wrapped object in my hand for a moment before sliding it into the pocket of my t-shirt.

_If she still has any doubts about my feelings for her, she won't after I give her this. There's no turning back now._

I was suddenly nervous. I paced the room, running my hands through my still-damp hair. I badly wanted a smoke, but I didn't want to go downstairs until I was certain that Claire had left for school. She was a good kid, but selfishly, I realized that I wanted Bella all to myself on our first full day together.

It was with some relief that I heard a downstairs door slam a short time later, and I knew that the moment I had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Bella was where I knew I would find her; in the kitchen. I stood in the doorway for a moment, silently observing her as she fixed breakfast. Even from behind, her simple beauty took my breath away.

Her hair was down, and it cascaded over her shoulders, falling to mid-back. I swallowed convulsively as I noticed how her t-shirt accentuated her slender curves and her shorts molded perfectly to her tiny ass. Her legs seemed to go on forever.

"Hello, beautiful," I said quietly.

Bella turned around slowly and gave me a radiant smile.

"Hello, yourself," she said shyly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would," I replied, "but I'll make it. You're _not_ to wait on me, understood?"

I gave her a mock-stern look as I went to stand beside her at the counter and began perusing the selection of teas that she had thoughtfully laid out for me.

"I remember that you're not really a fan of big breakfasts," Bella said, as she went back to slicing bread, "and I know that you haven't had much of an appetite lately, but I hope you'll try to eat _something_ this morning. You seemed to enjoy my bread the last time you were here, so …" She trailed off, blushing furiously.

"I've been _fantasizing_ about that bread, Bella," I said truthfully. "You could open a bakery with that bread, and charge a fortune for it."

Bella giggled. "Well, I've got other stuff for us to eat too. How about we eat out on the patio? It's a little cooler now than the last time you visited."

"That sounds perfect," I replied. As I helped Bella carry the food outside, it struck me how much I had actually missed this simple morning ritual. Just having someone to sit down to eat breakfast with; someone to start the day in pleasant conversation with – these were things that most people took for granted. They were things that had been missing from my life for a long time.

Instead of sitting across from me at the wrought-iron table, Bella took the seat next to mine. Instantly, my senses were on red-alert at her closeness.

I was so caught up in watching her, that I barely heard a word she said to me; accepting food automatically as she passed it to me. _Until I heard the words 'wheat germ'._

"Wait. _Wheat germ_?" I said, laughing dubiously. "Is that another part of 'Bella's Special Detox Program'? I think I'd rather just stick with your amazing bread."

"Come on, Edward, give it a try. It's good for you," Bella said playfully. "After all, 'man cannot live by bread alone'."

_Did she really just make a Bible quip? Damn. This woman is just so smart and witty. She probably has no idea what a turn-on her intelligence is._

I don't know about 'living on bread alone,'" I said hoarsely, "but there's something else that I think I could 'live on' quite nicely."

"Oh? What's that?" Bella asked, looking into my eyes innocently.

_You!_ I wanted to shout. _You, Bella. You're what I could live on, and never want for anything again._ I had fantasized about making love to her so many times. I suspected that if or when I ever did have sex with Bella, I'd never be able to stop. I would be like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet. I would be insatiable.

_Okay, maybe that buffet analogy wasn't such a good idea. Now I have images of pleasuring Bella with oral sex running through my head. Damn it. I've got to stop this. I sound like a walking, talking hard-on. Thank God Bella can't read minds._

"Well, not really _something_; more like _someone_," I said slowly, feeling like I was in a trance. "I don't know if I could _really_ live on her alone, but it's a theory I wouldn't mind testing out, even if I died trying. I'll leave you to figure out who I'm talking about."

I helped myself to the wheat germ, and sprinkled a generous amount onto my yogurt. I smirked at her as she processed what I had said.

"Oh. _Oh!_" Bella said suddenly. She blushed again, and averted her eyes.

_God, that never gets old. I could spend a lifetime coming up with new ways to make Bella blush._

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm taking your advice, see?" I pointed to the wheat germ in my bowl. "You could probably ask me to do anything and I'd do it, Bella. You dazzle me, you know."

"_Me?_ Dazzle _you?_" she mumbled. "More like the other way around." She speared a strawberry and quickly popped it into her mouth.

"_So_," she said, after she had chewed and swallowed. She still looked flustered, and I could tell that she was trying to change the subject. "You still haven't told me much about how things went for you last week. I feel bad that we got sidetracked by _my_ personal drama last night, and I never got a chance to ask you." She grimaced.

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about the shitty week I'd spent in L.A. detoxing. Just thinking about it was making my skin crawl. And I _really_ didn't want Bella feeling sorry for me. _But, I __did__ promise myself that I would be honest with her, at all costs._

"Don't you want to talk about it, Edward?" Bella asked quietly, correctly interpreting my reticent silence. "I can only image how hard it must have been to go through detox on your own. Was it very bad?"

What I _really_ wanted to talk about was what had happened between the two of us the night before. I didn't know why Bella was avoiding the subject, but I sincerely hoped that she didn't regret kissing me. I knew that I was just postponing the inevitable, though. It was hypocritical of me to fault Bella for not wanting to talk about last night when I was so reluctant to share my own weakness with her.

Haltingly, I began telling her about the events of the last week; every horrifying, painful and embarrassing detail. _I've sunk just about as low as I can go. I might as well let her see what she's getting herself into by associating herself with me. If she doesn't run away screaming, I'll take it as a good sign._

We had both stopped eating, the food before us momentarily forgotten. I lit a cigarette as I began grimly telling her about the crushing pain, debilitating nausea, violent rages and overwhelming loneliness that I had experienced.

Bella stared intently at me as I spoke, her face a shifting landscape of emotions. I saw nothing but sadness, compassion and affection in her eyes; not a hint of disgust or reproach, as I had feared. She reached out to grasp my hand between both of hers on the table in front of us, and gently rubbed it as I talked. The simple, unconscious gesture was so sweet and heartfelt that I felt weak with relief.

I admitted to Bella that I had thought of her often during the long, lonely nights, and that it was the hope of seeing her again that had helped me keep my resolve. I also confessed to her that I still feared relapsing, which was why I had jumped at the chance to get out of L.A.

"I meant every word that I said yesterday. You don't know how happy you made me when you said that I could come back here, Bella," I said softly. "I know that I haven't acted in the most admirable way lately, but the fact that you were willing to forgive me and let me continue to be part of your life only proves what an incredibly special person you are."

"Oh, Edward," Bella murmured, meeting and holding my gaze, "there's nothing to forgive. I can't even imagine the pressure of the life you lead. You're human, and you were coping the best way you could. What kind of friend would I be if I turned my back on you when you really needed me?'

"I hope that you consider me more than just after friend after last night," I said quietly, no longer able to remain silent on the subject. "I have absolutely no regrets about anything I said or did, and I hope you feel the same way."

Bella lowered her eyes and bit her lip. "I don't know _how_ I feel, to be honest," she replied after a moment. "This still all feels a little surreal to me."

"It feels like a dream to me too," I said in a low growl. "But I can assure you, Bella, my feelings for you are very real."

I put my arm around her waist and closed the distance between us by effortlessly pulling her small frame into my lap. Bella let out a small squeak of surprise and gazed up at me, all startled doe eyes and trembling lips. I gently pushed back the soft waves of hair that framed her face and trailed my fingers over her cheek, taking my time and reveling in her closeness.

I marveled, not for the first time, at how incredibly sweet and innocent Bella was. It was just another of her endearing qualities that made our age difference inconsequential to me. She had never given the impression of being one of those self-assured, sexually predatory, stereotypical 'cougars' that seemed to be so in vogue these days.

It gave me a small thrill to realize that _I_ was probably the more sexually experienced of the two of us. After all, she had been with the same man for twenty years, and hardly seemed like the type to have ever been unfaithful. The way that she sat trembling and blushing in my lap, told me that this was all uncharted territory for her. It was incredibly arousing to think that there were things about pleasure that _I_ could actually teach _her_, and I felt myself growing hard. I wondered if she could feel it.

_Hmm … that's not exactly the easiest topic to broach. 'Just how many men have you slept with, Bella? Was Jake your first and only?' Uh, no. I definitely can't ask her __that__. Or how about, 'Has that selfish prick you're married to ever given you a decent orgasm?'_ I somewhat doubted it. _I could show her how she deserves to be loved …_

_Stop it!_ I told myself firmly as a series of erotic images of Bella filled my mind. _She's right here in your lap, right now, for the love of God! You don't have to fantasize any more. Show her again how you really feel._

As my lips met hers, I was instantly transported back to the night before. The taste and smell of her overwhelmed my senses once again. This time was different, though. Last night, our first kisses had been furtive; cloaked in shadows and tinged with a sense of urgency, lest we were seen in such a public place. Today, we had no such restrictions, and I set a languid pace as I thoroughly explored the beautiful woman in my arms.

I stifled a groan as her soft, full lips yielded to mine, and I drowned in her perfect, sweet taste. My arms wrapped around her small waist, anchoring her to my lap, and as I kissed her I began to run my hands gently up and down her back. Bella's hands rested lightly on my shoulders, and I felt her grip tighten as I continued to kiss her, long and soft and slow.

I pulled back for a moment and stared in rapt fascination at her face. The reflection of the sun on the sparkling pool water cast golden light across her features and danced in her hair. She opened her eyes and stared shyly into mine as I burned the perfect moment into my mind. Her velvety brown eyes shone, her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were red and swollen from my kisses.

I was overwhelmed by the intensity of my emotions. I wanted to kiss every part of her. I pressed my lips against her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut again. I gently kissed the closed lids, the bridge of her nose, her cheeks and the line of her jaw. I trailed my lips down her neck and heard her moan as my teeth grazed her wildly beating pulse. She moaned again, and I _felt_ the sound reverberate through her chest and into mine.

There was no console to act as a barrier between us today. We were body-to-body, skin-to-skin; my throbbing, aching erection pressing against her. She squirmed in my lap as I continued to tease her neck with my lips, grinding down on me with excruciating pleasure. Our clothing was the only flimsy impediment between us.

My mouth sought hers again hungrily. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to her. I wanted her naked on top of me. I wanted to pull her down slowly onto my hard, pulsing shaft and watch her eyes widen as I slowly stretched and filled her. I wanted her to ride me hard, right here in this chair, under the warm sun. I wanted to grasp her hips tightly as she dug her nails into my shoulders; both of us moaning and gasping our pleasure. I wanted her to scream when she came, muffling the sound against my chest so as not to alarm the neighbors.

Reluctantly, I tore my mouth away from hers, gasping for air. My body burned and vibrated with desire, but there was something weighing on my mind; something that I had to do before we went any further.

Bella was breathing hard and trembling as her eyes searched my face questioningly. I felt the outline of the small packet that I had slid into the pocket of my t-shirt earlier as I was getting dressed.

"Bella, there's something that I want to give you," I said unsteadily as I took the paper-wrapped object out of my pocket. "I came across this in a little antiques shop last week after I knew that I was coming back here. It made me think of you and everything that you mean to me."

I placed the packet gently in her hands and watched her eyes widen in surprise. "Edward, you didn't have to do this," she mumbled.

"Yes, I really did," I said softly. "Open it, Bella."

She unwrapped the paper with shaking fingers and stared wordlessly for a long moment at the object inside. When she looked up again, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Edward, it's beautiful," she choked out, "but I can't accept this."

I looked into her eyes silently for a long moment.

"Why not, Bella?' I asked quietly, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

Bella lifted the delicate, silver-link charm bracelet from the paper and turned it slowly back and forth between her fingers. Dangling from the bracelet was a single charm; a brilliant, heart-shaped crystal. As it spun in the sunlight, it cast rainbow prisms across Bella's face from its cut, multi-faceted surface.

"It's too much," she murmured, staring at the bracelet. "It must have cost a fortune, and the symbolism …," she trailed off.

"The _cost_ is what you're worried about?" I asked with a touch of relief. "Don't be. It's just an old, Art Deco bauble." I reached out to touch the crystal, gently brushing her fingers. "As for the heart, you already own mine, Bella. This is just a tangible representation."

Bella went perfectly still, and her eyes flew to mine.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"You own my heart," I replied softly. "Don't you know that by now?"

"Why?" she asked, seeming genuinely bewildered. "I mean, why _me_, Edward? You could have any woman in the world, celebrity or otherwise. I'm just a middle-aged, married, suburban housewife. How can I possibly 'own your heart'?"

Her honesty made me smile slightly, even as my heart ached. _She's been downtrodden for so long that she doesn't even realize how truly special she is._

I hesitated as I tried to articulate my intense feelings for her. I took her hand gently in mine and stared down at the crystal heart that she still clutched in her fingers.

"Shall I count the ways?" I asked quietly. "You're beautiful, funny and smart. You're genuine; I always know exactly where I stand with you. You accept me for who I am; the _real_ me, with all of my flaws, not the idealized movie star that the rest of the world knows." As I spoke, I punctuated my statements by kissing each one of her fingers. I felt her shiver against me.

"Do I need to go on?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She shook her head mutely. "Do you remember what I said about fate last night, Bella? That's what this is; it seems like we were fated to be together. Don't you feel it too?"

Bella sighed heavily. "Of _course_ I feel it," she murmured. "I've felt it since the first moment I met you; I've just been fighting against it. There are so many obstacles in our way; so many complications. I just don't see how we can possibly make this work."

She stared up at me, and I saw her tears threatening to spill again.

"Shh," I hushed her, brushing my fingers over her cheek. "I know it won't be easy. Anything worth fighting for seldom is." I took the bracelet from her and fastened it around her wrist.

"Wear the bracelet, Bella," I said quietly. "We'll find a way to make this work."

She searched my face. "We'll have to be careful," she said slowly. "We can't rush into this and hurt everyone around us in the process. And you have your career and reputation to think about."

I started to speak, but Bella laid a finger gently against my lips.

"Just hear me out for a minute," she said softly. "I still have to confront Jake, and I've also got Claire to consider. I may not be able to wear this all of the time until everything's finally out in the open." She held up her wrist and the crystal heart sparkled and flashed in the light. "And, whether you like it or not," she continued gently, "you're a high-profile, international celebrity. It's not like you can suddenly start showing up at premiers and awards shows with an older, married woman on your arm. You'd be crucified by the media."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," I said unhappily.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her forehead against mine.

"I know," she whispered, her warm, sweet breath ghosting over my face. "But my heart belongs to you too, Edward. Never doubt that. For the first time in my life, I truly feel like I'm alive."

_Oh, thank you, God. Thank you. She feels the same way about me. Nothing else matters. We can overcome everything else together._

My mouth found hers again, and I kissed her with every ounce of passion and tenderness that I had until we were both gasping for air again.

Finally, Bella pulled away slightly, her eyes shining and her cheeks flushed.

"_So_," she said, giggling, "as much as I could sit here all day kissing you, was there anything particular that you wanted to do today? I didn't really have anything planned; I know you're still not feeling your best, and I figured that you'd probably just want to take it easy today."

"I'm _exactly_ where I want to be, _with_ exactly the person I want to be with; _doing_ exactly what I want to be doing," I growled playfully, tightening my grip around her waist.

Bella placed her palms against my chest and glanced up at me shyly. "I'm glad to hear it," she said, smiling, "but I was wondering if maybe you'd be up to meeting Angela for lunch tomorrow?"

I contemplated the question as I stared at Bella thoughtfully. Part of me hated the idea of sharing her with _anyone_ this week. I wished that we could stay safely tucked away inside the cocoon of her home, learning every detail and nuance about each other. But I was intrigued by the prospect of finally meeting Bella's loyal and outspoken friend.

Ironically, I realized that I actually wanted to make a good impression on Angela. She was an important part of Bella's life, and selfishly, I wanted her to like me.

"Okay," I replied, smiling at Bella. "I'd like that."

"Thank you," she said softly. "And in case I forgot to mention it before; thank you _so_ much for your beautiful gift. I love … _it_," she finished hastily, brushing a soft kiss against my lips.

After we cleared away the breakfast things, Bella excused herself to go upstairs, presumably to call Angela. I retrieved the _Dark Ransom_ script from my room, and settled down on the living room sofa to begin studying my lines.

When Bella returned a short time later, she was beaming.

"We're all set for lunch with Angela tomorrow," she said happily. "She can't wait to meet you!"

We spent the rest of the day in what could only be described as comfortable, domestic bliss. I read over my lines while Bella sat cross-legged on the couch next to me, knitting. Every so often, we would talk or kiss or touch. We both seemed to crave the near-constant contact. It was as though we were each still trying to assure ourselves that the other was real.

Even when I went outside to smoke, Bella came with me, stealing drags from my cigarette and giggling when I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent. I caught Bella staring at her bracelet several times; holding it up in the sunlight to watch the crystal sparkle and shine. When she caught me looking at her, she blushed and smiled. She was breathtaking.

The afternoon passed all too quickly. As the time for Claire to come home from school approached, I saw Bella begin to get more and more nervous. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she removed the bracelet and put it in the pocket of her shorts.

"I have to take this off now," she said apologetically, "but even when I'm not wearing it, I'll always have it close to me." She touched the pocket at her hip briefly.

_What I wouldn't give to be where that bracelet is right now; resting against Bella's hip._

Claire arrived home in her usual whirlwind, talking a mile a minute. I felt a pang of regret that I couldn't be as openly affectionate towards Bella with Claire around. I settled for helping her start dinner while Claire was upstairs. As we worked side-by-side in the kitchen, our interaction was full of stolen glances and touches.

As the three of us sat down to dinner, I was struck once again by how perfectly _ordinary_ and natural it felt. Without Jake holding forth at the head of the table, monopolizing the conversation, the atmosphere was markedly more relaxed than it had been the evening before.

It was truly amazing to me how different Bella was when _he_ wasn't around. She talked animatedly, she laughed, and she actually _ate_ instead of just pushing food around on her plate.

A feeling of almost unbearable sadness came over me as I watched her. _Just how many years has Bella been putting on a façade for Jake's benefit? How long has she suffered under his abuse? Surely, it couldn't have been __that__ bad for their __whole__ marriage, could it?_

The thought that _I_ was the one who had put a smile back on her face; who made her laugh and feel alive again, made my heart swell.

After dinner was over and the three of us had cleaned up the kitchen, we gathered in the living room for a gloriously mundane evening of American television. Claire spread her textbooks all over the floor and did her homework while we all laughed along at the ridiculous antics on _Jersey Shore_. Bella sat beside me on the sofa, not as close as I would have liked, but close enough so that I could quietly observe her in my peripheral vision, and feel the exhilarating electrical current that always seemed to pass between us.

As it got later, I realized that Claire had no intention of going to bed before I went upstairs. I marveled at her apparent ability to multi-task. Somehow, she managed to watch television, do her homework and carry on a steady monologue. Truthfully, her incessant chattering was giving me a headache, and it was rapidly approaching the time of night when I usually started feeling irritable and exhausted.

With mounting frustration, it dawned on me that I likely wasn't going to be able to spend _any_ time alone with Bella that evening.

_I know this makes me the world's most selfish prick, but I wish Claire would just __go to bed__ already! Or go to a friend's house. Preferably for the whole week._

I got to my feet and glanced at Bella. "Well, it's getting late. I guess I'll turn in," I said. _Please, come to my room tonight,_ I begged Bella silently with my eyes.

"Goodnight, Edward," Bella murmured, glancing away.

"'Night, Edward," Claire said brightly. "I hope I get to see you before school in the morning!"

Upstairs, I checked my phone for messages and slowly brushed my teeth. I changed into my pajama bottoms and began to pace. I heard Claire's door open and shut, then I heard another set of soft footsteps coming up the stairs. _Bella._

I willed myself to be patient. I ran my hands through my hair and sat down, opening up a book and staring unseeingly at the pages.

I got up and paced some more. I pulled on my hair some more. I was becoming increasingly agitated. I checked the time on my phone and was surprised to discover that nearly an hour had passed since I had come upstairs.

_Fuck! She's not coming._

I couldn't understand it. We had all but declared ourselves to each other today, without actually saying the three words that even now I could barely contemplate. I had never said those words to any woman, other than my mother; not even in the heat of passion. _But telling Bella that she has my heart __has__ to count for something._

I wanted to shout and throw something. _Of __course__ sweet, kind, __loyal__ Bella wouldn't be unfaithful to Jake,_ I thought bitterly. It was precisely the qualities that I loved about her that were ultimately conspiring to hold her back from me.

_She told me that I have her heart, just as she has mine. I should be grateful for that,_ I thought grimly. _I promised her that we would take this slow, and I promised myself that I would wait for her; no matter how long it takes. But, damn it! I need her. I want her._ My head pounded and my body ached. Sleep was out of the question.

I opened my door and slipped into the dimly lit hallway. As I made my way to the top of the stairs, I stared longingly at Bella's shut bedroom door. I wanted to go to her, but if she wasn't ready to come to me willingly, I refused to try to rush her. _I'd be no better than Jake if I tried to force my will on her,_ I thought tiredly.

I made my way downstairs to the living room and went over to the window, staring silently out at the moonlit back yard. I was shaking and sweating uncontrollably as anxiety washed over me.

_Fuck this,_ I thought disgustedly. _Just fuck this straight to hell. All I want is to feel normal again, whatever the hell 'normal' even is. I want to sleep again. I want my body back; without the aches and the shakes and the sweats. I don't want to feel like I'm always crawling out of my skin._

I heard a sound behind me, and I turned around quickly and stalked toward the source of the noise.

Bella stood frozen with her hand on the light switch, and she let out a small scream as I closed my hand around her wrist.

"Please don't turn on the lights," I said harshly. "I don't want you to see me like this." I released her gently and took a step away from her.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried, launching herself into my arms. "I couldn't sleep, and I went to your room, but you weren't there. And then, when I came down here, you were so quiet that I didn't know you were there. But then you moved so fast and I didn't know it was you, and I thought … oh, God, I don't know what I thought. I'm just glad it's you!"

I wrapped my arms around her, attempting to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I murmured into her hair. "You should never be afraid of me."

Bella pulled back from me slightly. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "You're shaking and sweating. Oh, damn it," she mumbled under her breath. "I'm such an idiot. It's the withdrawal. And that's why you're not sleeping."

She paused for a moment. "Come here," she said softly, grasping my hand gently in the darkness and leading me to the couch. She sat and pulled me down beside her.

"Stretch out," she ordered in a whisper. I complied by swinging my legs onto the cushions. Bella pulled the knitted afghan from the back of the couch and covered me with it. Then she wrapped her arms around my shaking shoulders and pulled me against her, so that my head was resting against her shoulder.

"Shh," she whispered, pressing her lips to me forehead. "I'm here. I've got you. Sleep." She began running her fingers lightly through my hair.

I wanted to cry with gratitude. I clutched her soft, warm body like a drowning man and buried my face in her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Little by little, I felt myself relax and the shakes slowly stopped. I drifted off to sleep, feeling her, smelling her, thinking of her.

That was the first night that I slept with Isabella Marie Swan Black.

**A/N: **

**Are you happy with the way Edward and Bella's relationship is progressing? How do you think lunch with Angela will go? And who thinks that Claire may become a bit of a problem? Leave me a review and let me know that you think!**

**My rec for this week is **_**Last Tango In Forks**_** by **_**AwesomeSauce76**_**. If you're jonesing for some super-hot lemony goodness, you won't be disappointed!**


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets

**In the last chapter, Edward and Bella gave each other some much-needed comfort. Edward gave Bella a very special gift, and they are becoming much closer, both emotionally and physically! In this chapter, our star-crossed lovers meet Angela for lunch, and some "secrets" are revealed. Now, who could be watching them from that mysterious parked car? Hmm … **

_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_** rock my world, as always, for their super-speedy betaing and unending support. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 20: Secrets **

**BPOV**

Edward was beautiful as he slept. He was always beautiful as far as I was concerned, but I had never seen him like this before. There was just enough light in the living room from the waning moon for me to make out the stunning features of his face.

His head still rested against my shoulder, and his golden lashes brushed his pale cheeks. His pink lips were parted slightly, and as he breathed deeply and evenly, his breath tickled my neck. He looked completely and utterly at peace.

"_You own my heart._" His words still rang in my ears.

_How is this possible?_ I thought in wonder as I studied his tranquil face. A shiver went through me as I thought of the intensity of our physical contact the day before. Edward stirred slightly and tightened his grip around my waist before resuming his quiet breathing.

It had been like this all night. He had slept with his arms wrapped around me the entire time, and if I had shifted even slightly he had immediately pulled me closer to him. I hadn't managed much sleep myself, but I didn't mind.

Even though I could feel the exhausting effects of two near-sleepless nights, it was nothing compared to the exhilaration I felt at the knowledge that I was helping Edward. If I was this tired after only two nights, I could only imagine the suffering that Edward must have endured by being chronically sleep-deprived.

I gently smoothed the hair back from his forehead, as I had throughout the night when he had become restless and seemed on the verge of waking. My touch had soothed him instantly, and he had remained asleep.

_Yesterday I as much as told Edward that I love him,_ I thought with something approaching amazement. _I still don't know how we're going to make this work, but I want to enjoy this; enjoy __him__, for however long it lasts._

With an aching heart, I realized that the hardest part was still ahead of me. _I still have to talk to Jake._ We had both been unfaithful to each other in our own ways, but I still felt stung by his betrayal. Jake and I had a long history together; one that I couldn't just brush aside overnight. I still loved Jake, in spite of everything. _Apparently, I just love Edward more._

_You've known him less than two months,_ the rational part of my brain screamed. _It doesn't matter,_ my heart whispered back. _It feels like I've known him for centuries._ I didn't necessarily believe in reincarnation, but I suddenly understood the feeling that I had only ever read about up until now. It was as though Edward and I had known each other throughout the ages; star-crossed lovers who somehow ended up being drawn to each other over and over again despite the odds.

_Wow. That's really sappy,_ I thought, suppressing a giggle. _I guess that's what love does to people._

I sighed as I looked at the illuminated time-display on the entertainment center. It was after 5:00 a.m., and as much as I hated to wake Edward, I knew that I had to. _What would Claire think if she came down and saw us like this?_

I brushed my lips across Edward's forehead. "Edward," I murmured, "it's morning. We have to get up."

Edward stirred in my arms and buried his face in my neck.

"Mmm … no," he mumbled. "Having … the … best … dream."

"Edward!" I whispered a little more urgently. "You _really_ need to wake up. It's after 5:00 already. Do you want to go for a run?"

Edward opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at me.

"Huh. It wasn't a dream," he said. "You're really here." He sat up slowly, running his hands through his hair. "Bloody hell. Did I really sleep for almost six hours?"

"Yes," I said suddenly feeling shy as I stretched my stiff muscles and began re-folding the afghan. "I hated to wake you, but Claire'll be up soon, and …," I trailed off.

"Bella, you're incredible," Edward murmured. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him again. "You really spent all night on the couch with me, making yourself uncomfortable, just so that _I_ could rest?"

He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently. I pulled back self-consciously after a moment.

"Mmm … Edward, at least let me go brush my teeth," I giggled. "I have morning breath."

"So silly," he said tenderly, trailing his fingers across my cheek. "You always taste divine to me."

I shivered. _God. Every sweet, simple thing that Edward says to me takes my breath away._

"So … do you think you're up for a quick run?" I asked timidly. "Did it seem to help yesterday?"

"_You're_ what helps me," Edward said firmly. "But, yeah, I _do_ want to run this morning. I feel good, and anyway, I want to see if that car is back."

"Are you _still_ worried about that?" I laughed gently. I was touched by his concern.

"Of course," Edward shrugged, frowning slightly. "Why do you always seem so surprised that I care about your well-being, Bella?"

"I don't know," I murmured. "I'm not used to being worried about, I guess."

Edward grasped my shoulders gently and turned me to face him. Even in the dimly lit room, I could see the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm no Jake," he said raggedly. "I … cherish you. When are you going to realize that this is how you _deserve_ to be treated?"

"I … I think I'd better go get changed if we're going to run," I said helplessly after a moment, looking away.

Edward stared at me silently for a beat, and then he nodded and released me.

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes," I said quickly, as I fled for the stairs.

I was still uncomfortable discussing Jake with Edward. _No big shock there,_ I thought ruefully, as I used the bathroom and quickly changed clothes. _There's just no easy way to talk about my husband with … what __is__ Edward to me, anyway? Is he my … lover?_

We had barely done more than kiss up to now, but would I let it go further? The thought both thrilled and terrified me.

Edward was already waiting for me in the driveway, dressed in his running clothes, when I returned downstairs. As we stretched side-by-side, I caught Edward staring at me.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry if I said anything out of line, Bella. My emotions are just a little … intense right now."

"I'm fine," I smiled, touching him gently on the arm. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. My feelings are kind of overwhelming right now too. Besides," I said, ducking my head so he couldn't see me blush, "I really had to pee after you laid on my bladder all night."

Edward's laughter rang out, and the tension between us immediately evaporated as I grinned back at him. We set off for the lake at a faster pace this morning, and I could tell how much better he felt after finally getting some sleep.

We entered the jogging trail, and after several minutes I heard Edward swear under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing before I even looked up the street what I would see.

The non-descript, tan, two-door sedan was back, parked in the same spot as usual. I watched Edward clench his hands into fists.

"This is ridiculous," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm going over there and finding out who's in that car, once and for all."

"Edward, don't!" I said, fear suddenly washing over me. "What if it's someone watching out for _you_? What if it's the paparazzi?"

Edward gave me small, sardonic smile.

"Weren't _you_ the one who told me it was probably nothing to worry about?" he asked calmly. "I'm just going to put my mind at ease, that's all."

_That was before I realized that it might be someone who could hurt __you__,_ I thought desperately.

"Wait here," Edward said abruptly. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, no. I'm coming with you," I said quickly.

Edward stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, please," he said. "Just stay. It'll be fine. Trust me."

I stared at him helplessly. "Please be careful," I finally whispered.

He gave me a short nod and set off at a jog for the parked car. As soon as he left the running trail and crossed the street, the brake lights flashed. The vehicle started up and drove away in the opposite direction. Edward ran faster and gave chase, but the car sped up and rounded the corner with a final red flash of brake lights.

Edward stopped in the middle of the road and bent over at the waist, his hands resting on his thighs. I didn't even realize that I had started to run until I was standing next to him.

"Edward, are you all right?" I asked unsteadily, putting my arm around his shoulders.

Edward stood up, breathing hard. "I'm fine," he said disgustedly. "I was trying to get a look at the license plate, but it was too far off and they drove away too fast. I caught a 'G' and a '3', and that's it. I couldn't even tell if it was a rental."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel his thundering heart through his damp t-shirt. "Do you want to go back?" I asked after a moment.

Edward shook his head. "No. I _really_ think I need to run for a bit," he replied.

We walked back to the trail and started jogging again.

"Do you still think that's just a coincidence?" Edward asked, glancing sideways at me.

"I honestly don't know," I sighed. "I suppose it _could_ be … I'm not sure about anything any more."

"I think you should call the police if you see that car again," Edward said tensely.

"I will," I replied. I still wasn't entirely convinced that there was a nefarious purpose behind the car's presence, but I wanted to set Edward's mind at ease.

When we returned home a half hour later, Claire was already in the kitchen, eating cereal at the breakfast bar.

"Edward!" she chirped cheerfully as we entered the room. "I was hoping I'd catch you this morning. Come eat breakfast with me!"

Edward and I exchanged glances.

"Were y'all out _running_ together?" Claire asked, looking us up and down, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course," Edward answered quickly. "I have to stay in shape for my new role, and your mother was kind enough to let me tag along with her."

Claire rolled her eyes and then patted the barstool next to her. "Well, you've gotten your exercise; now it's time to refuel." She wagged the cereal box back and forth. "It's your _favorite_; Cinnamon Toast Crunch," she sing-songed.

Edward glanced at me again, and I nodded slightly.

"Go ahead," I said quietly. "I'll go grab a shower."

I winced slightly as I headed upstairs. I could already hear Claire grilling Edward about his upcoming role. I hoped that she wouldn't bring up anything that would make Edward uncomfortable, but I couldn't always be hovering over him. Although I felt his absence acutely when I was apart from him for even short periods of time, I had to give him some space.

_I don't know how I'll bear being separated from him while he's in England,_ I thought as I undressed slowly in the bathroom. My heart broke a little every time I thought about how little time we had left together.

_That's why I'm __not__ going to think about it right now,_ I said to myself ironically as I stepped under the warm shower spray. _'I'll think about that tomorrow,' as Scarlett O'Hara would say. I just want to enjoy the time that I have with him __now__._

As I washed my hair, I let my mind wander. I wondered how today's lunch with Angela would go. I realized that I was nervous. I knew that Angela was excited about meeting Edward, but I also knew how perceptive and blunt she could be. Would she sense that my relationship with him had changed, and more importantly, would she approve?

I sighed as I toweled myself dry. I was starting to wonder if this lunch was even such a good idea. I was taking a chance by bringing Edward to a public place where he might be recognized, especially after my earlier realization that the paparazzi might have found him. Claire's words from yesterday had struck a chord, though. I didn't want Edward to feel stifled or bored while he was here. _I don't want him to be bored with __me__._

I blew my hair dry and took a little extra time applying my makeup. I looked tired this morning, and I wanted to be pretty for Edward. I put on a short, flowy cotton skirt and a wrap top that made my breasts look pretty damn spectacular, _if I do say so myself._

I heard Claire's trademark door-slam from downstairs, and I smiled slightly as I slipped on Edward's bracelet and fastened the ankle-straps on my wedge sandals.

I felt the familiar butterflies erupt in my stomach as I made my way downstairs.

Edward was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper, and he looked up quickly as I entered the kitchen.

"Bella, you look stunning," he said quietly, a smile lighting his face.

"Thanks," I murmured, staring back at him.

_He has the best smile. That's the smile that millions of women all over the world swoon for, and he's smiling at __me__._

"Coffee?" he asked, getting up.

"Mmm hmm," I replied, still unable to look away from him. My hand shook slightly as I accepted the cup he held out to me.

"You're wearing the bracelet," Edward said approvingly, noticing my wrist. His grin broadened, and I sat down quickly as I felt my legs go weak.

"Well, Claire's gone to school," Edward continued, sitting beside me and moving the paper out of my way.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that when she made the house shake on her way out," I replied, taking a sip of my coffee. "She didn't … um … bother you, did she?"

"No," Edward laughed. "I _did_ have to convince her not to cut classes today, though. She had this whole sightseeing tour of Houston planned that she wanted to take me on."

"Oh. Um … wow," I said. I felt like my life was becoming more and more surreal. "What did you tell her?"

"I gave her the standard celebrity 'Public Service Announcement'. You know, '_don't be a fool; stay in school,'_" he intoned in an eerily perfect American accent.

Edward chuckled. "Seriously, though. I told her that I appreciated her offer, but that I didn't want her to jeopardize her grades or her attendance record on my behalf. I also played up my paranoia a bit and told her that I'd really rather not risk being seen out in public during the day." He paused for a moment. "I _may_ have neglected to tell her that I already have plans with her beautiful mother to meet Angela for lunch."

He leaned in and pushed my hair aside, sweeping his lips gently over my neck. Immediately, my arms erupted in goose bumps.

"About that," I said breathlessly, fearing that I'd soon be incapable of forming coherent sentences, "are you still sure that you want to go through with it?"

Edward pulled back and frowned slightly. "Of course," he replied. "Why, are _you_ having second thoughts?"

"No. Not really," I sighed. "Thanks for deflecting Claire. She can be pretty persistent when she wants to be. She wasn't upset, was she?"

"I don't think so," Edward said, smiling. "She's a good kid, and she meant well. I think she just misses spending time with her father, to be honest."

He stopped abruptly and scanned my face as if worried that he had broached a taboo subject.

"It wasn't always like this," I said tiredly. "Jake's had to travel for business before, but it's only been in the last six months, or so, that he's been … _gone_ so much. Anyway, I don't think that missing Jake has anything to do with it. It's you. Claire wants to spend time with _you_."

"Oh." It was Edward's turn to blush. I had never seen anything more adorable.

"Come on," I joked, "surely you must realize the effect that you have on women of all ages? Didn't I read somewhere that the age of your fan-base ranges from eight to eighty?"

"So, you're reading up on me now?" Edward kidded back, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his lap. "I warned you about doing that. It's not all terribly flattering or accurate, you know."

"I know," I murmured. "You're kind of hard to escape, though. Sometimes it seems like you're on every celebrity news show and every magazine cover …" I trailed off, searching his face.

"Occupational hazard," Edward said gently, running his fingers through my hair. "That's why it still amazes me that I can be completely myself around you. You've always accepted me for who I am."

"As you've accepted me," I whispered, lacing my fingers around his neck and resting my forehead against his.

We sat that way for several moments, and I soaked in the quiet perfection that was the two of us, _together_.

"Mmm … Bella, you haven't had breakfast yet," Edward finally said.

"I'm not really hungry," I mumbled. I was drowning in the dark green pools of his eyes.

"Bella," Edward said sternly, "if you're going to force me to eat, you've got to do the same."

"I will," I replied. "I'll get some yogurt, or something, in a little while."

"You're tired," Edward said sadly, brushing my cheek with his fingers. "It's my fault that you didn't sleep last night. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I said, smiling at him. "I'm just glad _you're_ feeling better."

"My beautiful Bella," Edward murmured, pressing his lips against mine.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart raced wildly as I processed the sensation of his mouth on mine coupled with his words.

_My Bella. He called me __his!_ I was startled by just how happy it made me.

Edward's kisses grew more intense. His lips were everywhere; on my mouth, my jaw, my throat. I could feel his arousal through the thin material of his running shorts and the throbbing, answering heat between my thighs. I couldn't think or breathe. The words _Oh, God. Is this really happening?_ spun through my mind over and over again.

Edward pulled away, breathing hard.

"Bella, I think I need a shower … _now_, or I'm not going to be responsible for my actions," he growled.

_And that would be a bad thing, how?_ my fevered, lust-filled brain screamed before my more rational side took over. _No, Bella. He's right. Get control._

"Besides," Edward continued shakily, "I never showered after our run, and I'm not the freshest right now."

"Silly Edward," I giggled, throwing his earlier words back at him, "you _always_ smell divine to me." I slipped off his lap and gave him a little smirk as he sat gaping at me.

We both laughed, and I went to the refrigerator to get my breakfast. Edward stayed seated for a few moments, and I kept my back to him out of consideration as he calmed himself. I tried not thinking about the large, rock-hard erection straining the material of his shorts. I failed miserably.

I gave a small sigh of relief when Edward finally went upstairs. _That was entirely too close, Bella._ Edward had the ability to make me completely lose control. I'd have to be more careful before things got to a point where I couldn't stop.

"What if I don't want to stop?" I whispered to the empty kitchen.

I quickly ate my yogurt and went into the living room to wait for Edward. When he returned a short time later, his hair was damp and he was clean-shaven.

"Do I look presentable?" he asked self-consciously as I admired his fitted dark jeans and blue button-down shirt.

"Better than presentable," I admitted in a quavering voice.

He graced me with another of his radiant smiles. Then he glanced wistfully at the piano in the corner, and his smile faltered.

"Why don't you play?" I asked quietly.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe later," he said regretfully. "I've been having trouble focusing on music lately. I tried while I was in L.A. and it … didn't go well."

We spent the rest of the morning basking in each other's presence. I was finding it increasingly difficult to keep my hands off of Edward. I studied him unabashedly, taking in every detail.

"Your eyes," I murmured, while we were outside sharing a cigarette.

"Hmm … what about them?" he asked with a bemused smile.

"They're blue-gray now, but they were green earlier. They change color depending on what you're wearing. Huh. I never noticed that before."

"I'll tell you a secret," he whispered, moving in close so that his breath tickled my ear. "They change color depending on my mood too."

I gulped. I didn't have the courage to ask which color corresponded to which mood, but I could guess.

His hands fascinated me. I held them in mine and lightly traced over the prominent veins, the large knuckles and the long, hard lengths of his fingers. They were beautiful hands; large but gentle, just like Edward. I trembled at the thought of what those hands could do to me.

Thankfully, Edward didn't seem to mind my scrutiny. He was doing the same thing to me. Every look, every touch, made my mind reel and my skin burn.

All too soon, it was time to leave to meet Angela. As we strapped on our seatbelts and I keyed the ignition, Edward grabbed my hand.

"You're nervous," he stated, and I sighed.

"A little," I admitted. "You know how … candid Angela can be."

"She doesn't scare me … much," Edward replied. He smiled. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"Where are we going, anyway?" he asked curiously as we left the subdivision and pulled out into traffic.

"Angela suggested a Vietnamese restaurant not far from the clinic. I've been there, and it's a pretty low-key place. I don't think there's much chance you'll be recognized there."

I glanced over at Edward and smiled. Although I was fairly sure he'd be safe where we were going, I was glad that he had donned a baseball cap over his striking bronze hair, and he wore his customary Ray Bans.

It was just before noon when I pulled into a strip-shopping center and parked in front of _Phở Saigon_. The little restaurant was tucked unobtrusively between a karate studio and a half-price bookstore.

The beaming, bespectacled manager greeted us at once. "Ah, two for lunch?" he asked jovially, picking up two menus from the stand near the front door.

"Actually, we're meeting a friend," I said, scanning the restaurant quickly. Although it was lunch-time, the place was far from crowded. There were a couple of middle-aged businessmen in suits hunched over steaming bowls of noodles, an Asian family with several small children sitting by the windows, and some young Vietnamese couples scattered here and there talking animatedly over spring rolls and tapioca drinks.

I spotted Angela at a table near the back of the restaurant, waving us over. I was thankful that she had requested a relatively secluded spot.

"There she is," I said, pointing to Angela, and the manager walked us over to the table, past an elderly woman who didn't give us a second glance.

"Bella!" Angela said, getting to her feet and giving me a quick hug.

"Angela, this is Edward Cullen," I said in a low voice when she released me. "Edward, this is my friend Angela Cheney."

"It's great to finally meet you in person, Angela," Edward said sincerely, taking off his sunglasses and sticking out his hand.

Angela looked slightly dazed as she shook Edward's hand.

"Oh, wow. You really _are_ gorgeous," she mumbled.

"Angela!" I moaned, slapping my forehead with my palm. "Sorry," I said, feeling myself blush as I glanced at Edward. "I warned you; Angela has _no_ filter."

Edward chuckled slightly and sat down with his back to the door. I slipped into the seat beside him, across from Angela.

After we placed our drink orders with the waitress, Angela studied me thoughtfully.

"So, Bella, you look … great," she said.

"Thanks," I murmured, reaching for a menu.

"Nice bracelet," Angela commented casually. "That's new, isn't it?"

_Oh, shit. Shit! I forgot to take off the bracelet. How stupid could I be?_

"I … uh … yeah, it was a gift," I stammered lamely. My eyes shot to Edward's in silent apology. His face was unreadable.

Angela looked first at Edward, then at me.

"Nice," she said slowly.

I heard my phone begin to ring suddenly from inside my purse. It was Jake's ringtone.

_This lunch is going to be the death of me. Talk about bad timing._

I retrieved the phone and silenced the ringer.

"I'm sorry," I said, glancing at Edward, "but it's Jake. I'd better take this outside."

I got to my feet.

"Yeah, by all means," Angela said, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't want him to know that you're having lunch with _me_, or that you've got his celebrity client out in the big, bad world, right?"

I scowled at her as Edward rose politely beside me and placed his hand gently on my back.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "Take all the time you need. We'll be here when you get back."

"Fine," I sighed. "Angela, just order me what I usually get when the waitress comes back."

As I made my way toward the front door, I answered the call.

"Hello, Jake," I said grimly.

**EPOV**

I remained standing for a moment as I watched Bella walk to the front of the restaurant. Then I sat back down with a sigh.

_Bloody hell. That bastard's got some timing. I wish I could listen in on __that__ conversation. If he upsets Bella, I'll …_

I looked up and saw Angela staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Oh, I don't know," Angela began conversationally. "I was just going to ask you … have you _completely_ lost your fucking mind?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed deeply.

"All right, Angela. Let's have it. What's bothering you?"

"What's _bothering_ me? _Really_, Edward? _You_ gave Bella that bracelet, didn't you?" she hissed. "Don't even try to deny it, either. I saw the way she looked at you. What the fuck are you thinking? If Jake finds out you're putting the moves on his wife, he'll pulverize you!"

"I'm not going to deny it," I said, my anger starting to build. "Why shouldn't I give Bella a token of what she means to me? Especially when Jake had the nerve to flaunt his mistress and that atrocious diamond ring he bought her, in our faces?"

Angela went perfectly still and her eyes narrowed.

"What mistress? What diamond ring?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

_Fuck. Bella didn't tell her about Leah or the ring? Jesus Christ. What have I done?_

"Bella didn't say anything to you about the call she got last week from a Chicago jewelry store?" I asked slowly. "Or about what happened with Leah on Sunday before she and Jake left on their business trip?"

Angela shook her head.

"Well, shit," I said, running my hands through my hair in frustration. "If she didn't tell you, it's certainly not _my_ place to say anything."

"Edward, please," Angela said urgently, reaching across the table and laying her hand on my arm. "If you know something about Jake, you have to tell me! I promise, I'll return the favor."

Her face softened. "I'm sorry I came on so strong. The bracelet just surprised me, that's all, and as Bella said before; my filter doesn't always work. I guess I didn't realize how serious you are about Bella. I've known for a while how crazy she is about _you_, but I didn't want her to get hurt if the feeling wasn't mutual."

"Wait. Bella told you she's crazy about me?" I asked, starting to smile.

Angela grinned. "Well, maybe not in those _exact_ words, but she certainly said some interesting things about you on her birthday. And all I had to do was look at her today. She's glowing; you both are." She sighed. "I'd be a pretty crappy friend if I wasn't thrilled that Bella seems happy, I mean _really_ happy for the first time in years."

She paused. "And obviously," she said with a hard edge to her voice, "I'm not nearly as worried now about Jake finding out about the two of you, if he's been screwing around himself. I just didn't want Bella to come off looking like the bad guy in all of this. Now, spill," Angela said, leaning her elbows on the table. "Tell me what you know about Jake and his wonder-slut."

Reluctantly, I gave Angela a brief run-down of the events leading up to and including Sunday evening. I also told Angela that I'd had my suspicions about Jake and Leah's relationship since my first visit.

I felt guilty about sharing information with Angela that should rightfully have come from Bella, but part of me was also relieved that I had _someone_ to talk to about it. Angela remained quiet the entire time I was speaking, only nodding from time to time when I paused, encouraging me to continue.

"So, that's the whole sordid story," I said finally. "You probably know better than I do if Jake's had other affairs over the years, but he seems pretty serious about Leah if he bought her a diamond ring." I sat back and waited for Angela's verdict.

Angela was silent for a long moment.

"_That no-good, two-timing, mother-fucking, cunt-licking, ass-banging, son of a whore!_" she exploded suddenly, making me jump.

The old lady at the next table glared at us and got up to move to another seat.

"Sorry," I called after her. "Don't mind my friend. Tourrette's. It's a terrible affliction."

"Angela, could you keep it down?" I begged her in a low voice. "You're scaring the other diners, and there are kids in here, for God's sake!"

Angela didn't seem to hear me; she was lost in thought. "I should have known that bastard would never change," she finally mumbled.

"You really _hate_ Jake," I said with dawning wonder. "I mean, obviously you hate him for cheating on Bella and hurting her, but there's more to it than that; something you're not telling me."

Angela's eyes focused on me again as if suddenly realizing that I was still there.

"Yeah, I hate him," she whispered. "Jake and I go _way_ back; to before he and Bella even started dating in high school." She stopped.

"You promised to return the favor," I reminded her gently. "If there's something else about Jake that I should know about, I'd appreciate you telling me."

"It was always about the thrill of the chase for Jake," Angela said slowly. "He was the big-man on campus, being captain of the football team, and all. He was used to having girls throw themselves at him, and he could have had any one of them, but Jake always wanted what he couldn't have."

"His friends used to call him 'The Wolf'," Angela continued, "because he was so good at hunting down and picking off his 'prey'. The sweeter and more innocent the girl, the more he viewed it as a challenge. Of course, as soon as he convinced them to sleep with him, he'd lose interest and move on to his next conquest," Angela said disgustedly.

"Why did Bella start dating him if she knew what he was like?" I asked with morbid fascination. "And if she didn't know, why didn't you warn her?"

"Jake fell for Bella hard when he met her," Angela replied grimly. "He pursued her for months before she finally agreed to officially date him. He was so sweet and attentive to her. Everyone thought that he'd changed." She shrugged uncomfortably. "I still didn't really trust him, but I didn't want to pop Bella's bubble. She was still grieving for her mom, and Jake seemed to make her happier than she'd been in a long time. I was with Ben, and I think she felt kind of left out. I mean, the three of us would hang together at school and party together, but until Jake came along I think Bella always felt a little like a third wheel."

"So what made Bella different for Jake?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach. "Why didn't he just dump her like the others after he got what he wanted from her?"

"Bella was a 'good girl'," Angela replied. "Sure, she did the 'rebellious thing' like the rest of us with the drinking, smoking and partying, but she was still pretty naïve and innocent at heart. Charlie and Renee gave her a Catholic upbringing, and she held onto her v-card until just before Jake went away to college."

"So … there's never been anyone besides Jake?" I asked, my mouth going dry.

"Nope. He's been the 'one and only'," Angela said, arching her eyebrows at me.

_Well, that answers __that__ question. Wow. That explains so much …_

"Anyway," Angela continued, "I thought for sure it would mean the end of their relationship, especially with Jake off at college up in Arlington. But, he surprised everyone again. He and Bella made the whole long-distance relationship thing work during our last year of high school. They talked on the phone almost every day, and she was always either driving up there to visit him on the weekends, or he would drive back to Houston to see her. It seemed like Bella had really changed him. He was crazy about her."

"It's not hard to see why," I murmured.

"Yeah, well, things aren't always what they seem," Angela said sadly. "After graduation, Bella moved up to Arlington to attend UT with Jake. Everything seemed to be going great. They got an apartment together, and every time I talked to her on the phone, she sounded happy. Then, that Christmas, we all came back to Houston to visit our families. Some mutual friends of ours had a big party. Ben didn't go because he was off skiing with his parents in Tahoe, and Bella couldn't make it because Charlie had guilt-tripped her into going to some Sheriff's department Christmas party. But Jake went, and I ran into him there."

Angela twisted her straw-wrapper in her hands, tying it in knots. "He was really _friendly_ for a change, which surprised me. Jake never seemed to like me much in high school. He thought I was a bad influence on 'sweet, innocent Bella' with our partying, and, I don't know … maybe he was afraid that I'd tell Bella about what a player he was before he met her."

She looked at me miserably. "Everyone was drinking at the party, and I guess both of us were a little drunk. We talked for a while, and then I went outside for a smoke. Jake followed me, and he … propositioned me."

"_What_?" I asked incredulously.

"He said that Bella and Ben would never find out," Angela continued, studying her hands. "He said it would be 'our little secret'. When I told him to fuck off, he got angry. He pretty much called me every name for slut in the book. He said that he _knew_ I wanted it and that I was just being a cock-tease. Then he told me that if I ever said anything to Bella, he'd destroy our friendship. He said that he had Bella eating out of the palm of his hand, and that if he told her that _I_ was the one who threw myself at _him_, she'd believe him."

"So, you never told her?" I said slowly. "How could you think that she wouldn't believe you? You _know_ she considers you like a sister."

Angela shook her head unhappily. "I didn't know what to think. I was pretty shaken up. I left the party crying, and it took a few days before I could even tell Ben what had happened. Of course, he wanted to fly back from Tahoe and kick Jake's ass, but I wouldn't let him. I made him promise that he'd let me tell Bella in my own time, and I was _going_ to tell her, I really was. But then, Christmas break was over. Bella and Jake went back to UT and Ben and I went back to A & M. Finally, I decided I was just going to bite the bullet. I was going to drive up to Arlington, sit her down and just tell her; let the chips fall where they may. And then Bella called to tell me she was pregnant."

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Yeah, no shit," Angela sighed. "I couldn't lay _that_ on her; not then. Jake proposed to her not long after that, and she seemed … ecstatic. How could I ruin her moment? I had to consider that Bella might wind up a single mom if I told her. I knew how hard that would be for her to deal with because of her background."

"Jesus. That's so fucked-up," I said hollowly. "Even if she'd wound up alone, at least she would have known the truth about Jake. Her life would have turned out completely differently."

"I know that _now_," Angela said bitterly. "But I really thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I tried to rationalize that Jake and I were both drunk when everything went down. I tried to tell myself that it was a momentary lapse of reason on his part. He certainly seemed to be trying to do right by Bella by marrying her. I knew I'd probably never let my guard down with him again, but I had to try to tolerate him for Bella's sake."

"I guess I can see your point," I said reluctantly. "There was a lot at stake."

"I figured I would bide my time," Angela replied. "I promised myself that I'd tell Bella the truth eventually, if the opportunity presented itself. But then the years just started flying by. Jake and Bella were married, Claire was born, we were all out of college, Ben and I got married and opened the clinic; life went on. Jake gave Bella and Claire a good life; they seemed like the perfect family. I knew that Bella wasn't always thrilled with her role as the 'corporate wife', but she seemed pretty content. The more time that passed, the harder it was for me to come clean with her. I figured she'd never forgive me for keeping something like that from her for so long, _if_ she even believed me."

"So, do you think Jake's cheating has been going on throughout their marriage?" I asked.

"It's nothing I could prove," Angela replied wearily. "Truthfully, I've avoided him as much as possible over the years. Bella never really pressed either of us to explain the tension between us. She knows I'm not crazy about the subservient role he's put her in, and I guess she chalked it up to that. As for Jake, if he's been unfaithful over the years, I guess he was discreet about it. I have no idea what goes on when he's away on his 'business trips', obviously, and his trips never seemed to bother Bella … until recently."

"Lately, Bella's seemed … restless. I don't know; dissatisfied with her life," Angela continued. "Then she met you, and it was like you 'illuminated the depths of her soul', or some poetic shit like that." Her voice softened. "I've never seen her like this. It's like you … complete her, Edward. If she has the chance to be happy with you, I think it's time I come clean with her. I _know_ she's going to feel guilty about ending things with Jake, even if he _has_ been having an affair. Maybe if she knows all the facts it'll make the decision easier for her."

"Are you going to tell her that I told you about Jake and Leah?" I asked cautiously.

Angela was silent for a moment. "She'll tell me on her own eventually," she finally replied. "I'm sure she had her reasons for not saying anything. Her feelings for you are probably making things even harder for her. I guess we've both been keeping secrets from each other." She sighed. "When she's ready to confide in me about Jake's affair, I'll tell her everything. Then she'll realize that she can finally be free to be with you."

Angela leaned across the table and stared straight into my eyes. "But believe me when I say this, Edward. If you hurt that girl after everything she's been through, I don't care how famous you are; I _will_ hunt you down and cut your balls off with a rusty spoon."

"Angela," I said gently, "I _know_ how much you care about Bella. I know that everything you did was to protect her. There's no need for you to threaten me." I chuckled. "Although I will admit, you _do_ terrify me slightly."

Angela gave me a ghost of a smile.

"I _won't_ hurt her," I whispered, laying my hands on top of hers. "I … I love her, Angela."

_Jesus. Did I just admit that out loud?_

A grin lit up Angela's face. "Have you told her yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, maybe not in those _exact_ words," I smiled, mimicking her, "but it's been pretty strongly implied."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Angela said dryly. "You're both glowing and you both look exhausted. _Clearly_, you've been making each other _very_ happy."

"We haven't has sex yet, if that's what you're getting at," I said, flushing uncomfortably. "I'm _trying_ to be a gentleman, Angela. It's been hard, but I would never put Bella in a position that was uncomfortable for her."

_Fuck. That sure as hell came out sounding wrong, didn't it?_

Angela burst out laughing. "I can't _even_ believe you said that!" she chortled.

I snorted as our waitress suddenly materialized at the table.

"Is your friend coming back?" she asked timidly. "Do you want to wait for her, or are you ready to order now?"

"I'll order for her," Angela replied, picking up a menu. "She's taking forever, and she always gets the same thing anyway. Let's see … she'll have the number 22, I'll have the number 13, and … what are you having, Edward? And don't you _dare_ say 'the 69', or I'm gonna beat you to death with this menu!"

The waitress looked thoroughly confused.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Angela," I laughed. "I'll have the number 15," I said to the waitress, who nodded quickly and made a hasty retreat.

_Well, actually, I __have__ dreamt of it. With disturbing frequency. But as much as I've fantasized about doing that with Bella, it'll have to wait. For now._

"It's about damn time. Here she comes now," Angela said.

My head whipped around as Bella entered the restaurant.

"So, we're in agreement?" Angela asked in a low voice as I watched Bella walk toward us. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. We'll let Bella set the pace. When she's ready to hear what we have to say, we'll tell her."

I nodded uncertainly. I didn't feel right about withholding information from Bella, but if Angela wanted to wait to talk to her, I had to try to respect her wishes. I _liked_ Angela, despite her brash exterior and her sometimes misguided attempts at protecting Bella. I didn't want there to be any bad blood between us.

I stood as Bella reached the table. She looked flushed and lovely, as always.

"Everything all right?" I asked lowly, pulling out her chair for her. "You were gone a long time."

"Everything's fine," she said, shooting Angela a quick look as she sat down. "So, were the two of you talking about me while I was gone? I could feel my ears burning." She laughed lightly.

"Of course," Angela joked back. "But it was only good stuff, don't worry."

I glanced at Bella out of the corner of my eye as the waitress arrived with our bathtub-sized bowls of phở. I wished, not for the first time, that I knew what was going on behind her carefully constructed, cheerful façade.

The rest of lunch passed quite pleasantly. Angela regaled us with stories from Bella's 'wild high school years', including the time that Bella snuck out to a party with Angela and Ben, only to end up having her car pulled over by Charlie on the way home. Thankfully, Ben, who hadn't been drinking, was behind the wheel, or Charlie swore up and down that he would have hauled them all to jail for DUI.

"I got grounded for _weeks_, thanks to that little stunt," Bella said, smiling.

In return, I relayed some of my more humorous on-set experiences and bizarre fan encounters. Angela and Bella laughed until tears streamed down their faces as I told them about one poor woman who started undressing to get my attention during an autograph-signing, and who had to be escorted away by security.

Finally, Angela glanced at her watch with real regret.

"Shit. I've been gone from the clinic over two hours. Good thing the intern is there today to help Ben out, but he's still probably going to spank me tonight when we get home." She winked at us.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Let me get the check," I said quickly, "and I'll meet you ladies outside."

The restaurant was completely empty as I walked to the counter to pay the manager, the lunch-rush long over.

Angela and Bella were hugging on the sidewalk as I exited the restaurant.

"Have _fun_ this week," Angela said to Bella pointedly as she released her. Bella nodded and bit her lip, staring at the ground.

"Edward, I'm _so_ glad we got to meet," she said, unselfconsciously pulling me into a hug. "_Take care of her_," she whispered fiercely in my ear before giving me a final squeeze and letting go. She stared from me to Bella for a moment with shining eyes. Then, with a small wave, she darted across the parking lot and clambered into a mammoth red Hummer.

Bella gave me a sidelong glance as we walked to her SUV.

"Well, you and Angela certainly seem to have hit it off," she said mildly.

"You know, I think we did," I replied, smiling back at her. "We have someone very important to us in common, so it stands to reason."

Bella beamed as she unlocked the vehicle.

"So," I began hesitantly as we started the drive back home, "what was that call from Jake all about? You were gone so long I was starting to worry."

"Ugh. Just Jake's usual bullshit," Bella replied. Her mouth was set in a tight line as she drove. "I'm used to him checking up on me. He asked what we were doing, and I told him that I was out running errands while you were at home studying your script." She gave me a hard smile. "I'm finding it easier and easier to lie to him," she said.

"Anyway," she continued, as she returned her attention to the road, "he went into this whole boring monologue about where they're traveling this week. Yesterday they were in Louisiana, today they're in Mississippi, tomorrow they'll be in Alabama, and Thursday they'll be in Florida," she intoned.

"Like I even care," she muttered under her breath. Then she glanced at me again. "It's probably just as well that he did most of the talking. I really didn't feel like having the 'are you fucking Leah?' confrontation over the phone."

I felt my jaw drop.

Bella smiled at my expression. "Mainly I just said 'uh huh' a lot until he finally said that he had a lunch-meeting to go to. Oh, but he did remind me to pick up his suit from the drycleaners' before he hung up." She laughed bitterly. "Yeah. That'll happen the day after hell freezes over."

I cheered inwardly. I loved seeing this strong, confident side of Bella. After so many years of putting her needs second to Jake's, I marveled that she could still stand up for herself.

"Actually," she said shyly, looking at me from beneath her lashes, "our conversation didn't last very long, but I looked through the window after I hung up and saw that you and Angela were having a pretty intense talk. I really wanted the two of you to get to know each other without me hovering, so I walked over to the book store and looked around for a few minutes to give you both some extra time."

I was dumbfounded.

"Have I told you in the last couple of hours how incredible you are?" I murmured, taking her hand from the steering wheel and placing it to my lips.

Bella blushed. "Well, now that you mention it, it probably _has_ been at least two whole hours," she giggled.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

The house was cool and quiet upon our return. As we walked into the living room, Bella slipped her hand into mine, freezing me in my tracks.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, yourself," I replied cautiously, turning to face her.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and stared up at me with shimmering eyes. "Thank you," she said simply.

"For what?"

"For everything. For meeting Angela and being so great with her. I hope she didn't give you a hard time about the bracelet. I _know_ that she knew it was from you. I hope you're not angry with me for forgetting to take it off, but it already just feels … right for me to wear it." She pulled my head down slightly and kissed me gently on the lips.

It was the first time that she had initiated kissing me, and I reveled in how sweet and heartfelt it was. _Bella's just full of surprises today_. I kissed her back with every ounce of tenderness and passion I had in me.

"Bella, there's no need to thank me," I said gently, finally breaking the kiss. "And how could you ever think that I would be upset about you wearing the bracelet to lunch? I wish you would wear it always."

Bella gave a trembling sigh in my arms. "Can I ask you for one more favor?" she whispered, gazing up at me.

"Anything," I replied.

"Play the piano for me," she said softly. "The piece that you played the last time has been haunting me."

_You and me both, Bella. You have no idea._

"I'll try," I said, smiling at her. I twined my fingers through hers and led her over to the piano. "Sit with me," I begged her. "You're my muse, Bella."

We sat together on the narrow bench, and I ran through several scales, warming up my fingers. Then I took a deep breath and began to play the opening notes of the piece that I knew better than the depths of my own heart.

I closed my eyes and let Bella's presence beside me soak into every fiber of my being. Her scent was all around me, and I could feel her thigh lightly pressed against mine. As I reached the part that I had been incapable of playing in L.A., I hesitated.

Instinctively, Bella laid her head on my shoulder.

"Is this all right?" she whispered.

"Better than all right," I murmured. Her soft curls fell over my shoulder and her sweet breath fanned across my cheek. At that moment, all of the forgotten notes came flooding back to me and flowed effortlessly from my fingers.

"_Oh, thank God._" I didn't realize I had spoken the words aloud until I felt Bella's lips brush against my cheek.

I smiled as I continued to play, and Bella re-settled her head against my shoulder. I played the melody all the way through, and then I started at the beginning and played it through again, committing it to memory.

As the final notes died away, Bella raised her head and looked at me.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she said quietly.

"It's 'Bella's Song'," I said simply, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"_Really_?" she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "That's just … I don't even know what to say, Edward. I can't believe you named your composition for me."

I felt a lump form in my throat. I wanted to tell her the words that I had only today admitted to Angela for the first time. _Too soon, Edward. You'll scare her._

"I named it for you because you're the only damn thing that makes any sense in my life right now," I said gently.

I began softly playing the familiar melody once more. I swore to myself that I'd never forget the notes again.

The front door slammed suddenly, and Bella jumped guiltily to her feet as Claire bounced into the room.

"Edward! That was _you_ playing?" Claire asked, her eyes shining.

I nodded slowly as Bella discreetly linked her hands behind her back. My heart clenched. I knew she was hiding the bracelet.

"You're amazing," Claire gushed. "I mean, like, really super-talented!" She plopped down on the couch. "Play something else," she ordered.

I looked at Bella who nodded slightly.

"Go ahead," she said gently. "I've got to go figure out what to make for dinner anyway."

As she left the room, I began mindlessly playing a classical piece. I was relieved that Claire had asked me to play something else. _I don't think I could handle playing 'Bella's Song' for her._

I ran through several old standards while Claire listened in rapt fascination. Finally, I begged off playing any more, claiming that my fingers were cramping. It just didn't feel the same playing without Bella beside me.

When Bella returned a short time later, I noticed that her wrist was bare. I tried not to think too hard about where she might have concealed the bracelet to keep it 'close to her'. _I didn't notice any pockets in her skirt …_

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

As we were rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher after dinner, Bella set down the sponge and smiled at me.

"I think I'll run out to the grocery store after we finish up here," she said. "I feel like making Tiramisu, but I'm out of mascarpone cheese."

Claire paused while handing me a plate.

"Why don't you go ahead, Mom?" she said. "Edward and I can handle finishing this, right, Edward?"

"Sure," I shrugged, smiling at Bella. I haven't had Tiramisu in ages. That sounds lovely."

"Well …," Bella said uncertainly, her eyes darting from me to Claire.

"Go on. It's fine," I reassured her gently.

I figured it was probably a good idea for me to spend some time getting to know Claire, anyway. _If I'm going to have a future with Bella, it's got to include Claire on some level._ I knew that I'd never be able to replace her father, _not that I want to_, I thought, shuddering. I expected that Claire would probably feel some initial resentment toward me, however, once Bella and I could be open about our relationship. If I could establish a good rapport with her _now_, it would probably go a long way toward making the transition smoother later on.

After Bella left, it didn't take Claire and I long to finish tidying up the kitchen.

"So," she said, wiping her damp hands on her shorts and turning from the counter to face me. "I know you're really into music, Edward. I have a pretty killer collection of CDs in my room. You wanna come take a look? I can burn you a copy of anything you like."

"Okay," I said agreeably. Talking about music seemed like an easy enough way to bond with Claire.

We trooped upstairs, past my room, and Claire flung open her door. I started to follow her inside and stopped dead on the threshold.

My face stared back at me from every wall. Almost every conceivable space was covered with posters of me; from promotional pictures of the _Zombie Killer_ to various photo shoots and images from public appearances that I had made over the last several years.

"See, I _told_ you I'm kind of a big fan of yours," Claire said, giggling.

"Um … I can see that," I said uncomfortably, looking around the room.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in," Claire said, gesturing to me from the corner where she stood in front of a large rack of CDs.

I slowly entered the room, leaving the door open behind me. I walked over to the display, and trailed a finger lightly along the edges of the plastic cases as I perused the titles. She had an impressive and eclectic collection of music; everything from _100 Monkeys_ to _Zac Brown Band_.

Claire flopped on her bed and appraised me silently as I attempted to quell my mounting discomfort and tried to focus on the CDs in front of me.

"Wow. That's some assortment," I said finally, turning to smile at her.

Claire pulled up her long legs and hugged her knees. I was unnerved by the flash of white panties she exposed under the hem of her ultra-short cotton shorts.

_Okay. Coming to Claire's room was definitely not my smartest move._

"Edward," Claire said, licking her lips, "come sit with me." She patted the blanket beside her. "I won't bite," she smiled.

I shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Claire."

Claire leaned back on her elbows and pouted for a moment. Then she hopped off the bed and came to stand directly in front of me. She placed her palms on my chest and gazed up at me, blinking rapidly.

"I can't believe you're really here," she whispered. "Right here, in my room. I've thought about this moment, like, forever, Edward."

Alarm bells stared going off in my head as she pressed herself against me and strained upward trying to capture my lips with hers.

_Oh, hell __no__!_

I grasped her wrists and gently pushed her away from me.

"Claire, no." I said quietly. "You're a very nice girl, and I like you _as a friend_, but you're still a child. Besides, I could never betray your … parents that way. Not after they've shown me such extraordinary kindness."

_I would never betray Bella. Period. There's no one who can hold a candle to her._

Claire's face crumpled and she took a step back.

"Well, shit. This is embarrassing," she mumbled, staring at the floor. Then her eyes suddenly flew to my face. "You won't tell Mom, will you? And _please_ don't say anything to Dad!" she said in a panicky rush.

"I won't say anything," I replied awkwardly. "But I really think I should go downstairs now."

Claire nodded and turned her back to me, but not before I caught the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

_Fuck my life._

I shut the door quietly behind me as I left.

Bella was in the kitchen unpacking a shopping bag when I got downstairs.

"There you are," she smiled when she saw me. "I just got back."

I crossed the kitchen in two strides and crushed her in my arms.

"Edward, what is it?" she asked breathlessly, searching my face.

"Bella, I need you. I _want_ you," I growled, staring into her shocked brown eyes. "Sleep with me. In my bed. Tonight. _Please_."

**A/N: **

**So, it would seem that EVERYONE is keeping secrets! Whose secret do you think will be revealed first, and how much damage will it cause? Leave me a review and tell me your theories!**

**I have a brand-new, last minute recommendation this week! I've been so busy writing that I haven't had much time for reading, but I just started reading **_**Smutiversity**_** by **_**SwedenSara, JillM12 and Netracullen**_** today, and I'm hooked! It's only three chapters in, and it's HOT! It also made me laugh 'til I cried. For realz! Check this one out NOW! **

**I'm leaving for a much-anticipated girls-only weekend in Florida on Friday, and I won't be back until late on Monday. I'll answer all reviews, questions and conspiracy theories when I get home! Thanks so much for reading – I love you all! Mwah!**


	21. Chapter 21: Negotiations

**So, lots of secrets to contemplate after the last chapter, yes? In this chapter, Edward and Bella do a little "negotiating". I think you can see where this is leading!**

**Special thanks to **_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_** for holding my hand through this chapter. Their advice and support truly means the world to me! Thanks also to **_**AMuseFan77**_** and all of the other ladies on the HiPS Twilighted thread for making me laugh every single day, and for all of their wonderful insight and theories!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 21: Negotiations **

**BPOV**

"Wh … what?" I stammered, feeling my cheeks flame under the burning intensity of Edward's emerald gaze.

_He wants to sleep with me?_ I thought incredulously. My mind was reeling. _I must be dreaming. This can't possibly be real._

I tore my eyes from his and looked at my hands which were pressed lightly against his chest. The gold band on my left hand silently mocked me.

_Jake_, I thought miserably. _No matter what he's done, and in spite of how badly I want Edward, I can't break my marriage vows. I'm on the threshold of hell as it is by kissing, touching and fantasizing about Edward._

"Please, Bella," Edward said quietly, cutting through my guilty thoughts. "I just want you to _sleep_ beside me. That's all, I promise. Last night was the first decent rest I've had in months, and it was because of you." He sighed heavily. "I know I'm being incredibly selfish to ask this of you, but … I know I won't be able to sleep tonight without you beside me."

"Oh," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze while simultaneously feeling relief and regret wash over me. "I thought you meant … never mind." My heart was pounding so that I was certain he could hear it.

Edward was silent for a moment, and then he gently raised my chin so that I was forced to look at him.

"Bella. _My_ Bella," he murmured, scanning my face. "I _want_ you in every sense of the word. Truthfully, _sleeping_ is the last thing I want to do when I envision you in bed with me. But you need to know that no matter how badly I want … _more_, I would never force you or try to rush you into … that. Besides," he continued hesitantly, "I don't even know if you feel the same way about me."

_This is completely surreal,_ I thought as I gazed up at him in wonder. _Is Edward really trying to ask me in that sweet, gentlemanly, round-about way of his if I've thought about making love to him?_

"Um … _yes_, Edward," I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling as though I would die of embarrassment, "I _definitely_ feel the same way about you."

"Really?"

I opened my eyes and couldn't help smiling at the grin that lit Edward's face.

"Yes, _really_," I replied gently. "But _sleeping_ with you is all I can do … for now. I … I'm still a married woman, Edward, and if I … have sex with you, then I'm no better than Jake." I felt a mortified flush spread across my cheeks and neck.

Edward nodded slowly. "I understand, Bella," he said softly. "You're an incredible woman, and Jake certainly doesn't deserve your loyalty, but I understand how complicated this situation is. I'm just happy with whatever you can give me."

I took a deep breath. "I _want_ to sleep in your bed tonight, Edward, but what about Claire?"

Something flickered in Edward's eyes for a moment, and then was gone.

"Well …," he replied carefully, "you could come to my room after she goes to sleep. I'll leave my door unlocked, so you don't have to bother knocking. And we'll be up before her in the morning. She'll never know."

I chewed on my lip and stared at the floor as I considered Edward's plan. I knew that if I agreed to this, it would be a major turning point in our relationship. It was one thing to spend the night innocently slumbering on the couch with Edward. It was quite another thing to deliberately sleep in his room.

I knew that his intentions were honorable and that he craved the comfort I could offer him, just as I longed to help him. I only hoped that we would be able to maintain our resolve once we were actually sharing a bed.

_And then there's Claire._ I sighed inwardly. _It feels so wrong to do this with her just across the hall from Edward's room. I'm playing a dangerous game that's liable to hurt her if she finds out._

Still, if I was being completely honest with myself, it gave me a small thrill to be sneaking around with Edward. _I've never done anything remotely like this before, but even the possibility of being caught isn't enough to make me want to stop. God help me. I know I'm being selfish, but maybe, just __maybe__, it's time for me to be a little selfish._

"Okay," I murmured, finally meeting his eyes. "I'll come to your room after Claire's asleep. It probably won't be until after midnight, though. That doesn't give us much time to … sleep."

A look of relief spread across Edward's face.

"It doesn't matter," he replied quietly. "Just as long as you're beside me, I'll be able to rest."

"Why don't you head upstairs?" I suggested. "It's getting late, and Claire's probably already getting ready for bed. I'm just going to put this Tiramisu together, and we can eat it tomorrow. I'll be up in a little while."

"Thank you," Edward whispered, enveloping me in his arms and kissing my hair. "You're too good to me, Bella."

We remained motionless for several moments, and I reveled in the dizzying sensations that seemed to assault me every time I was in Edward's arms. The thought of being surrounded by his scent, his heartbeat and his body, _all night long_, sent a shiver through me.

Finally, I pulled away gently and Edward sighed softly.

"I'll be waiting for you, Bella," he said in a low growl that made my knees go weak. He gave my hand a final squeeze, and then I was alone in the kitchen.

I raced through assembling the dessert, and stored it in the refrigerator. Then I quickly cleaned up the mixing bowl and spoons, checked to make sure that the back door was locked, and turned out the lights.

I climbed the stairs as quietly as possible and paused on the landing for a moment staring at Claire's room. No light shone from the crack beneath her shut door, and I breathed a sigh of relief despite the guilt that flooded over me.

_I'm a grown woman,_ I said to myself firmly as I made my way to my room. _I can't let my consideration for everyone else's feelings control my every move. I've done that for too long._

I showered quickly and then stared at my naked reflection in the mirror as I brushed my hair.

_Oh God. I'm really going through with this,_ I thought with a touch of panic. My skin was flushed pink, but whether it was from the warm water or nerves, I couldn't be sure. My eyes looked wide and anxious; _like a deer in the headlights,_ I thought ruefully. As usual, my body betrayed me. My nipples were hard to the point of being painful, and there was a pervasive throbbing between my thighs.

_What am I going to wear?_ I thought with alarm. I didn't want to dress too suggestively, and give Edward the impression that I wanted to seduce him. But, by the same token, there was no way I was going to Edward's room covered up in flannel pajamas or ratty sweat pants in the name of modesty.

I took a deep breath. _Okay. First things first._ I slid on a pair of sheer, lacy black underwear. _Even though Edward's not going to see my underwear tonight, __I'll__ know it's there, and it makes me feel pretty._

_Sure. Keep telling yourself that,_ the devil on my shoulder whispered. _You're dying to show Edward your panties. And what's underneath them too._

"Shut up," I said grimly to my reflection. _I'm really losing it,_ I thought with a wry smile. _Now I'm having arguments with my inner monologue._

I pulled on a gray tank-top and a pair of black cotton sleep-shorts. _It's too warm for pajama bottoms,_ I rationalized. I braced for a snarky comment from my inner voice of reason, but she remained eerily silent. _I should probably be terrified,_ I thought giddily. _Even my rational side has written me off as a lost cause._

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was just after midnight.

"Time to do this," I murmured aloud. _Please, God, let me be strong,_ I prayed silently. _Don't let me jump his bones like some sex-starved maniac. Amen._

I couldn't help giggling at how ludicrous my prayer sounded.

I slipped out of my room and padded silently down the hallway on bare feet. I paused for a moment in front of Claire's door, and then I turned toward Edward's room, where a thin strip of light shone from beneath the door. I placed my hand gently on the doorknob, then turned it and slipped quietly into the room before I could lose my nerve.

Edward was waiting for me just inside the doorway. He looked up quickly in mid-pace and was in front of me in an instant. The room was lit by the soft glow of the bedside lamp, and I silently drank in his glorious half-naked form. His hair was shower-damp, and he wore only his thin blue pajama bottoms.

"You came," he whispered with a touch of wonder in his voice.

I nodded mutely. Edward reached behind me and swiftly locked the door with a soft click. Then he lifted me effortlessly and carried me to the bed. The blanket and sheets were turned back, and Edward laid me gently in the center. With one fluid motion, he was in bed with me; propped on his hands as he hovered over me, his lips inches from mine.

I finally found my voice. "Edward!" I exclaimed breathlessly. "Wait a minute. If I'm going to sleep in your bed tonight, there are some terms we need to negotiate first."

Edward stared down at me with a bemused expression on his face.

"You want to _negotiate_?" he said in a deep voice that was like liquid sex. "What is this, a hostage crisis?"

Suddenly the smile faded from his lips, and he eased himself away, lying on his side next to me.

"You don't feel like you're here against your will, do you, Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"No. No, of course not!" I said hastily, rolling over to face him. "I just think we should negotiate some boundaries so that things don't get … out of control."

I could feel the heat flooding my face, and I was thankful for the dim lighting.

"Boundaries," Edward repeated, giving me a slow, wicked smile.

"Yeah. Um … you know, _space_. It might be a good idea if we agree not to cross certain lines. You have your space and I have mine." I felt like I was babbling.

Edward chuckled softly. "You know what this reminds me of? That scene from _Dirty Dancing_. '_This is my dance space. This is your dance space. I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine. You gotta hold the frame,'_" he said in a perfect Johnny Castle imitation.

I propped myself on my elbow and grinned at him. "You're kidding, right? I _love_ that movie! And how do you _do_ that with your voice?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed at what I can do with my voice, Bella," Edward said lowly. He began to hum a tune that I recognized at once.

_If sings to me, I'm done for_, I thought incoherently.

Edward began to sing softly.

"_Love, love is strange_

_Lot of people take it for a game_

_Once you get it_

_You'll never wanna quit_

_After you've had it_

_You're in an awful fix_

_Many people_

_Don't understand_

_They think loving_

_Is money in the hand_

_Your sweet loving_

_Is better than a kiss_

_When you leave me_

_Sweet kisses I miss."_

"_Silvia …"_ Edward sang, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"_Yes, Mickey,"_ I sang back in a whisper.

"_How do you call your loverboy?"_

"_Come 'ere loverboy," _I sang, blushing furiously.

"_And if he doesn't answer?"_

"_Oh, loverboy!"_

"_And if he __still__ doesn't answer?"_ Edward grinned.

I gulped as I thought of Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze crawling toward each other across the floor of the dance studio.

I softly sang, "_I simply say, baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one."_

Edward joined me for the final verse, and our voices melded as we quietly sang together, "_Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one."_

We stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

_I can't even count how many times I went to the theater to see Dirty Dancing as a teen. I used to think that Patrick Swayze was totally swoon-worthy. He pales in comparison to Edward. _

"Is there anything you can't do?" I joked weakly. "Acting, playing the piano, singing … what other hidden talents do you have?"

I felt like slapping myself on the forehead as soon as the innuendo-laden words left my mouth. _Way to go, Bella. So much for setting boundaries._

Edward considered me thoughtfully. "Juggling," he finally replied.

"_What?_"

"You asked me if there's anything I can't do," Edward shrugged. "I can't juggle." His eyes glinted. "But I _can_ speak a little French, and I'm pretty fair on the guitar. Do those count as hidden talents?"

"Um … yeah. I'd say so," I mumbled.

"Now," he said seriously, "about these _negotiations_. You're saying that there are certain lines we shouldn't cross while we're in this bed together, right?"

I nodded. I had apparently lost the ability to speak.

"So …," Edward said softly as he scooted closer to me, "is it still okay if I do _this_?" He pressed his warm, soft mouth gently against mine. My lips parted involuntarily, granting him access. Edward's hand came up to the back of my neck and he twined his fingers through my hair as he intensified the kiss.

I was gasping when he pulled away.

"Well?" he murmured.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly.

"How about _this_?" he whispered, lowering his lips to the sensitive flesh of my neck.

I moaned helplessly as his mouth left a trail of fire from just below my earlobe to my collarbone.

"Was that a _yes_?" Edward asked quietly.

"Oh, God. Yes!"

Edward's body was pressed tightly against me. I could feel his arousal through the thin fabric of his pajamas.

_First the singing and now this? Oh, Edward. You're not making this easy for me,_ I thought wildly.

"What about _touching_?" Edward said lowly, brushing his fingers lightly up and down my bare arm. Immediately, my skin erupted in goose bumps.

"Um … _some_ touching would be okay," I murmured.

"Good," Edward said soothingly. "Then roll onto your stomach."

I shot him a quizzical look, but complied.

Edward began massaging my neck and shoulders with long, purposeful strokes of his strong fingers.

"What? No …," I tried to protest as my eyelids fluttered shut. "I'm supposed to be relaxing _you_. _You're_ the one who needs to sleep."

Edward hushed me gently. "This _is_ relaxing me. And you're exhausted. I know you haven't slept for the last couple of nights."

I could already feel the tension leaving my muscles and my mind beginning to grow hazy under Edward's firm touch.

_His hands are incredible,_ I thought incoherently.

"Another hidden talent," I mumbled. "Masseur."

Edward chuckled and pulled me against his chest as he reached over and turned out the lamp.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered, kissing my forehead gently. "Sweet dreams."

_I don't want to sleep yet,_ I thought drowsily. I trailed my fingers lightly over the taut contours of Edward's biceps and the hard planes of his chest. He sighed softly as I lingered over the fine curls of hair just beneath his collar bones. The warmth of his flesh and the strong, steady beat of his heart soothed me.

_Okay, I really have to stop this __now__, before I break __all__ of the promises that I made to myself._

"'Night," I murmured against his skin. And then sleep claimed me.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

I woke before daybreak to the feel of my hair being gently stroked.

For a moment I was disoriented, and then I sighed contentedly as I snuggled closer against Edward's neck.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly, as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful," I murmured. "You?"

"It was sheer heaven," he responded with a slight tremor in his voice. "I'd forgotten how incredible a night's sleep without drugs could be. I can dream again. _Good_ dreams. And then to wake up with you in my arms and realize that the dreams are real …," he trailed off.

"Mmm. How long have you been awake?" I asked sleepily, raising myself slightly and resting my chin on his chest to look at him.

"Not long," he said quietly. He smiled sheepishly at me. "I didn't want to wake you right away. I was enjoying watching you sleep."

I smiled back at him and my cheeks flushed as I remembered his heated kisses and touches from the night before.

_Well, really it was earlier this morning,_ I corrected myself. _It was past midnight, after all, when I came to his room._ I was amazed that I felt so refreshed after only a few hours of sleep.

"What time is it, anyway?" I asked.

"Almost 6:00."

"_What?_" I sat bolt upright and looked out the window at the night sky that was just beginning to lighten and turn faintly pink. "Claire'll be up soon! I have to leave."

"I know," Edward replied gently. "Why don't you go back to your room and shower? I'm going for a run."

"By _yourself?_" I shook my head dubiously. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Edward."

"I'm going," he said flatly. "I have to see if that car is still hanging around. If it is, I'm coming straight back here and you're going to call the police."

"I can't do _that_!" I said in a panic-stricken whisper. "If the police find out _you're_ here, your cover will be blown."

"Hmm … you're right. I didn't think about that." Edward shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands, then."

Edward sat up and made to get out of bed. In a flash I was on my knees. Keeling on the mattress in front of him, I wrapped my arms around him and crashed my lips urgently against his.

I was trembling with fear and desire as I pulled my mouth away from his and began kissing every exposed part of him that I could reach; his throat, his shoulder, his arms.

_Please don't go!_ my mind screamed. _If you confront whoever's in that car, and things go wrong … I couldn't bear it._

Edward seemed momentarily stunned. Then he groaned and grasped my arms. His lips found mine, and he kissed me slowly and tenderly until I was melting against him, my terror and urgency subsiding.

"Bella," Edward murmured, pulling away gently. "I appreciate your concern for me, and your … attempts to distract me." He gave me the crooked smile that I loved so much. "But this is something that I have to do for my own peace of mind. I just want to make sure that no one is stalking you. I have to make sure that you'll be safe when I'm gone."

My heart clenched and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Go get your shower," Edward said gently. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry; I can take care of myself."

"Just please don't take any chances," I begged him. I closed my eyes as his lips ghosted over mine once more.

With a heavy heart, I climbed off Edward's bed and went to the door. It had been a perfect night, and I didn't want it to end.

I paused with my hand on the doorknob. Edward was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Will you come to me again tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, biting my lip and blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

_Oh, Edward. What am I going to do when you leave? You make me feel so desired and loved. How can I possibly go back to the life I had before?_

Back in my room, I showered and dressed hastily in jeans and a t-shirt. I worried about Edward the entire time. I knew that he was _out there_, running in the breaking dawn, and I prayed that he was safe.

As I waited for the coffee to brew in the kitchen, I fidgeted nervously. _Surely Edward should be back by now._ I sighed and tried to quell my mounting anxiety.

Claire came downstairs just as the pot finished sputtering. Her school satchel was slung over her shoulder, and she carried a small overnight bag.

"What's that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as she tossed the bag against the kitchen island and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, that," Claire said nonchalantly. "I thought I'd stay over at Kim's for a couple of nights, if it's okay with you. She's still pining over Jared, and her parents are driving her nuts. She said that she could really use the distraction of having me there."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"But … Edward's here until Friday," I said slowly. "I thought that you wanted to spend time with him."

"Yeah, right," Claire said bitterly. "You see how much time I've spent with him so far. I'm in class all day, and then in the evening … well, I guess he's been tired, or preoccupied, or something. He's not _fun_ like he was the last time he was here." She avoided my eyes.

_What__ is going on here?_ I wondered as I silently contemplated my daughter. _Claire was falling all over herself to spend time with Edward yesterday. She was even going to cut classes to take him sightseeing. Maybe it really __did__ hurt her feelings when he turned her down._

"I don't know," I replied hesitantly. "You don't usually sleep over at friends' houses during the week. You're not planning on ditching school, are you?"

"Please, Mom! Give me _some_ credit," Claire said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just trying to help Kim. It's not like we're going to be partying, or anything. And I'll be home on Friday, when Dad comes back."

"Well …," I wavered. "I guess it's alright. Just make sure that you check in with me today and tomorrow. And leave your cell phone on."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Edward," I said to Claire, relief washing over me. "He went for a run, and I guess he put the lock on the door when he left."

Claire grunted in reply as I hurried to the foyer.

I opened the door to find a smiling, sweating Edward on the steps.

_God. He's magnificent even when he sweats. Is there__ anything__ about this man that doesn't turn me on?_

"How did it go?" I asked anxiously in a low voice.

"No problems," Edward replied cheerfully as he stepped into the foyer. "The car wasn't there today. I made three circuits of the lake to make sure."

I felt weak with relief. "Thank goodness," I said softly. "I guess maybe we both overreacted a little."

As we walked into the kitchen together, I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Good morning, Claire," he said carefully.

"'Morning," Claire mumbled into her cup, avoiding Edward's gaze.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm not really hungry this morning," Claire finally said. She set her cup on the counter and picked up her bags. "I'll call you later, Mom. Edward … I guess I'll be seeing you … whenever. I'm gonna be staying at a friend's house for a couple of days," she said carelessly.

A look of shock appeared on Edward's face.

"So … maybe you'll drop me a postcard from England?" Claire said wistfully, finally looking at Edward.

"Yeah, I can do that," he replied slowly.

"Cool," Claire said. "Well, bye, I guess."

I shrugged helplessly at Edward as Claire left.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," I said apologetically. "Out of the blue this morning, she said that she wanted to stay at her friend Kim's house. I don't get it. I know how excited she was about having you here, and now she's not coming back until Friday afternoon, after you'll have left."

Edward sighed heavily and led me to a barstool. He sat and pulled me into his lap.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," he murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair from my face. "It's my fault that Claire's acting so strangely."

"I thought maybe she was a little hurt when you didn't take her up on her sightseeing expedition yesterday, but this seems a little overly dramatic, even for her," I said, smiling at him.

"It's not that," Edward said dully. He scanned my face carefully. "Something happened last night when you went to the store."

I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach.

_Please don't let him say what I think he's going to say,_ I thought frantically.

"Claire asked me up to her room to show me some cd's," Edward continued gently. "She tried to kiss me, Bella. It was totally unprovoked, I swear. Maybe I was a bit harsh with her, but she's a child, for God's sake! I would never, ever lead her on in that way. Especially not with the way I feel about you."

I buried my face in my hands and tried to breathe as I processed Edward's words.

He silently ran his hand up and down my back as I attempted to compose myself.

"So, you never actually kissed her?" I asked in a trembling voice, raising my head to look at him.

"No, Bella. I didn't kiss her," Edward said emphatically. "I know I probably hurt her feelings, and that's why she's avoiding me now. I'm so sorry. I should have known better than to go to her room. I hope I haven't hurt _you_, but I thought you should know the truth."

"I'm not hurt," I said, taking a shaky breath. "To be honest, I don't know how I feel. I guess I feel bad for Claire. I know how much she idolizes you."

Sudden guilt and jealously flooded through me. "And she's not _so_ young," I mumbled, looking down at my hands. "There's exactly the same age difference between you and Claire as there is between you and I. You could have easily taken advantage of the situation."

"But I _didn't_," Edward said firmly, raising my chin and staring into my eyes. "I want _you_, Bella. Only you. Please believe me."

He kissed me gently and deeply. His tongue lightly caressed mine and he sucked on my lips slowly and deliberately until they were swollen and burning.

"I believe you," I whispered, finally breaking the kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder and toyed absently with the collar of his t-shirt. "We just can't seem to catch a break, though. Everything just gets more and more complicated for us," I said sadly.

"You're wrong there," Edward replied huskily. "I think we finally _did_ catch a break out of this whole mess."

I raised my head to look at him.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Claire's gone until Friday, right?" Edward said slowly.

I nodded. Then my eyes widened in understanding.

"We're going to be alone, _completely_ alone, for the next two days," Edward whispered in my ear. "I'd like to re-negotiate the conditions we agreed on last night."

**A/N: **

**First of all, to give credit where credit is due. The movie referenced in this chapter is **_**Dirty Dancing**_** (1987) starring Patrick Swayze (Johnny Castle) and Jennifer Grey (Frances 'Baby' Houseman). I'm assuming that most of you have seen this classic movie (God, it makes me feel so old to call this movie a classic)! If you haven't – what are you waiting for? Do it now! It's funny, sweet and sexy; a perfect coming-of-age flic! The song "**_**Love Is Strange**_**" (1957) is sung by Mickey Baker and Silvia Robinson, and is featured in one of the movie's hottest scenes!**

**So, what do you all make of Edward and Bella's bedroom "negotiations"? Now that Edward wants to "re-negotiate", what do you think it means for their relationship? Leave me a review and let me know! **


	22. Chapter 22: Ecstasy

**Okay, here's the disclaimer that I know you've all been waiting for: this chapter depicts sexual activity between two consenting adults. If you're underage, this chapter is not for you – sorry! **

**Mega thanks to my wonderful betas **_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_** for their invaluable advice and support. Thanks also to **_**NoWayWithWords **_**for her advice on the musical selection for this chapter. I don't do playlists, per se, but you might want to give **_**Ecstasy**_** by Dan Black a listen to set the tone!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 22: Ecstasy **

**EPOV**

I held my breath as I awaited Bella's reply.

She gulped and averted her eyes.

_Why did I say that?_ I thought regretfully. _All I'm doing is tormenting us both._

"What did you have in mind?" she asked quietly after a long pause.

My heart began to race wildly. _She's not completely discounting a re-negotiation. This is a good sign._

"Bella," I said gently, taking her hand and intertwining our fingers, "I meant what I said last night about not wanting to rush you. I respect your boundaries, and I want you to know that just being able to kiss and hold you in my idea of heaven. But …," I struggled to find the right words. "I want so much to give you pleasure," I said finally.

She looked up at me with a small smile on her lips. "Edward, just spending time with you gives me pleasure," she said guilelessly.

My throat constricted at her honesty. _She really means it, too. Bella's the first person I've met in ages who truly accepts me as I am. She genuinely enjoys my company, and has never had any kind of hidden agenda or expected anything in return._

"I appreciate the fact that you find my company so scintillating, Bella," I said, laughing lightly. "But I actually had something a bit more … _specific_ in mind."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry. This is all just so _new_ to me. _My_ pleasure has never exactly been high on Jake's list of priorities."

I stiffened at the mention of his name.

Bella immediately sensed my reaction. "Oh, God. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I don't know why I even brought him up. I'm certainly not making comparisons." She searched my face anxiously.

Sudden anger flooded over me.

_What kind of man is so selfish that he doesn't even care about satisfying his own wife? _I thought disgustedly. _Especially when that person is someone as spectacular as Bella. It's no wonder that she's so shy and insecure about her sexuality._

"Bella, please," I begged her, cupping her face in my hands, "never, never feel that you have to apologize to me for Jake. I hate the way he mistreats you, but he's been part of your life for a long time. I don't expect you to never mention his name. I want you to know that you can tell me _anything_ about your history together. Just give me the chance to prove to you how different from him I am."

"Okay," she whispered, gazing up at me. "And I … I think I'd be open to re-negotiating our terms."

"Are you sure?" I searched her eyes for any trace of indecision.

"I'm _sure_." She bit her lip and blushed but didn't look away. "I want to … give you pleasure too."

_Kill me now._

"You want honesty, right?" Bella said.

I nodded, encouraging her with my eyes to continue.

She took a deep breath. I could sense how difficult this was for her.

"I know that I'm supposed to be this 'mature' woman with lots of experience," she said haltingly, "but the truth is … I've only ever been with Jake. I've picked up more from reading erotica over the past twenty years than from anything _he_ taught me," she said wryly.

"And then there's _you_," she sighed. "The incredibly sexy, international celebrity desired by women worldwide. You know that I try not to pay attention to tabloid gossip, Edward, but I'm sure you've had your fair share of lovers."

"God, this is embarrassing," she mumbled, staring down at her hands. "I guess what I'm trying to say is … oh, hell. I don't know. I guess I'm afraid that I won't measure up, or something."

"_That's_ what you're worried about?" I asked incredulously. "That your lack of experience would be a turn-off to me? Okay, then let me be honest with _you_, Bella. I don't make a habit of sleeping around, but, yes, I _have_ had more than one lover, and I'm fairly certain that I know how to satisfy a woman."

Bella flushed deeply.

"I actually find your innocence incredibly arousing," I said gently. "Just knowing that I could be the one to bring out your passion for the first time makes me desire you even more."

Bella smiled up at me shyly.

"I'm going to be in your bed tonight, Edward," she said. "But I can't make any promises as to how far things will go before my guilt and hang-ups kick in. Please try to be patient with me. Can we just go with our instincts, and see where things lead?"

"That's good enough for me," I said softly. "I want _you_ to take the lead, Bella. You're in control. _You _decide how far we go, and I'll happily oblige."

"Hmm. _I'm_ in control? Really? I kind of like the sound of that," Bella said playfully. She laced her fingers around my neck and pressed her lips against mine.

I kissed her back reverently.

_Don't let me fuck this up,_ I prayed silently. _Bella's the woman I've been searching for my whole life. I know that now. I have to prove to her that I'm worthy of her trust._

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss and clasped her hands in mine.

"So," I said, smiling, "what's on the agenda today, boss? I'm putting myself completely in your capable hands."

Bella blushed and ducked her head.

"Well …," she said slowly, "how would you feel about getting out of Houston for the day? I was thinking that we could drive up to Aro's ranch in Chappell Hill. It's really beautiful out there, and Charlie's been dropping hints for a while now that I should visit him."

"That actually sounds brilliant," I replied, grinning at her. "I get to play tourist. Should I wear an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts?"

"Oh, definitely," Bella replied with a barely disguised smirk. "But only if you have the knee-socks and sandals to go with them."

I sighed dramatically. "Damn. I guess I'm out of luck then. You'll just have to put up with my boring jeans-and-t-shirt 'uniform'"

"And what a hardship _that'll_ be," Bella murmured, running her fingers absently through my hair.

I closed my eyes as my body reacted immediately to her touch.

"Edward?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I replied, not opening my eyes.

"Shower. Now," she giggled. "Or we're never going to make it out of the house."

"And that would be a bad thing, _how_?" I growled back playfully. I clasped her in my arms, and standing suddenly, I spun her around the kitchen until she squealed.

"Edward! Put me down!" she gasped through her laughter. "You'll hurt your leg again!"

"I seriously doubt that," I said, setting her gently on her feet. "You're as light as a feather, Bella."

_God, she's so beautiful,_ I thought, taking in her shining eyes and radiant smile.

I knew that it was juvenile to be spinning her around like a lovesick teenager, but I also knew that it was probably one of the many experiences she'd never had.

_There are hundreds of other experiences that I want to give her, no matter how silly or mundane. She has missed out on so much._

I realized that I could happily spend the rest of my life making Bella smile like she was at that moment.

"Okay, mister. I mean it. Upstairs. Now," Bella said, pointing to the stairs with mock-severity and tapping her foot. "Don't _make_ me pull out the big guns. If you keep ignoring me, it's no Tiramisu for you tonight."

I clutched my chest. "Oh, Bella. You really know how to wound me. Your … Tiramisu is all I've been dreaming about since last night."

"Edward! Go! Now!" Bella laughed, blushing furiously. She threw a dishtowel at my head, and I ducked with ease.

"You're _such_ a bad-ass," I said lovingly. Then I grinned at her and bolted up the stairs with her laughter ringing in my ears.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

After I showered and dressed, I checked my phone messages. There was a text from Alice. I was actually surprised that I hadn't heard from her until now.

I smiled. _Jasper must be keeping her busy._

I clicked on the message, opening up the picture attachment. It showed a grinning Alice and Jasper standing in front of the Alamo.

The accompanying text message read: **Having a blast. Wish u were here! How r u?**

I typed out: **Looks like fun. I'm good. How's J?**

A few seconds later, my phone chimed with an incoming reply. I grinned as I envisioned Alice's tiny fingers flying over the keys of her Blackberry at the speed of light.

**J's great & his parents are a hoot! How's Leah?**

I paused before answering. _How much longer am I going to have to keep up this charade?_ I thought wearily. _I guess at the very least, until Bella and Jake are officially separated. _

**She's fine. We're taking a road-trip of our own today.**

Alice replied almost immediately.

**Where? We'll meet you!**

I almost dropped the phone. Then I replied hastily: **No. Sorry. We want to be alone.**

Several seconds passed. Then: **Fine. Be that way. Are we ****ever**** going to meet her?**

I sighed. **Some day. Have you talked to E?**

**Yeah. He & R are living it up in NYC. He said something about S & M clubs!**

**Figures. Say no more. My eyes r bleeding!** I answered back, shuddering.

**Mine too! Ugh. Meet us at LGA on Fri. B there or b square. Give LEAH a hug for me.**

_Well okay, 'Miss Shouty-Caps,'_ I thought with mild irritation. _I wonder what that's all about. She's probably peeved that I nixed her idea of getting together today._

**Will do. See u Fri.** I typed and hit _Send_.

_Friday. Fuck,_ I thought dismally as I stared at my silent phone. _That's only two days from now. How am I possibly going to be able to leave Bella?_

I had been looking forward to returning to England. It would be good to see my parents and friends again, and I was excited about my upcoming film.

But _she_ wouldn't be there. No more talks, laughter and shared cigarettes. No more wide eyes, soft lips and sweet caresses. My bed would be lonely and cold without her. My insomnia would return.

My throat tightened.

_I __need__ her. I need her like air to breathe and water to drink. How can I possibly survive without her?_

I paced and ran my hands through my hair.

_I'll ask her to come with me,_ I thought wildly. _At the very least, I can ask her to meet me there once everything is out in the open with Jake._

I knew what I had to do. I had to follow my heart, no matter what the personal or professional consequences were.

_I'm going to enjoy every second of these next two days with her. Then, on Friday, I'll tell her the truth; that I love her and I can't live without her. If she wants me to stay and confront Jake with her, I'll do that too. Prior commitments be damned._

Alice and Stephanie would have fits; I knew that much. The paparazzi would have a field day. The producers might very well decide to drop me from the picture, and my parents would certainly be less than pleased.

None of it mattered. In an ideal fantasy-world, Bella and I would confront Jake together and then leave straight for England while he was still picking his chin up from the floor. There would be some mild fall-out from the press, but the film would begin shooting as planned. Everyone who met Bella would be immediately won over by her. Alice and my parents would come around, and would eventually love her as much as I did.

Even if it all fell to shit, though, and I ended up losing everything, I wouldn't care. _As long as I have Bella._

I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I went downstairs to join the woman that I loved.

Bella greeted me with a warm smile when I entered the kitchen.

"There you are. You're just in time," she said. "I called Charlie and got directions to the ranch. Then I left a message for Aro, telling him that we're on our way. I made us a picnic lunch, so we can stay up there all day if we want to."

"I can see that," I replied, staring in wonder at the large wicker hamper sitting on the kitchen island. "You're a marvel, Bella."

I suddenly felt overcome with emotion. I crossed the short distance between us and swept her up in my arms. I claimed her sweet lips and kissed her until we were both breathless.

"Wow. That's some reaction," Bella said, laughing shakily as she looked up at me. "It's just _lunch_, Edward."

"No, it's not _just_ lunch," I murmured, gently brushing her cheek with my fingertips. "I'm _happy_, Bella. _You_ make me happy. I'm well-rested and well-fed, too, thanks to you. I love … all of the little things you do for me, and I want to do a million little things for you."

"Well, you're in luck, then," Bella said coyly. She dangled her car keys in front of me. "You're driving us to Chappell Hill today."

"Are you sure?" I said dubiously, looking at the keys in her outstretched hand. "Your SUV's a little bigger than my Volvo back in L.A. Then, of course, there's the fact that you Yanks insist on driving on the wrong side of the road."

"You're not _scared_, are you, Edward?" Bella laughed. "Seriously, it's a straight-shot up Highway 290 to Aro's ranch. It's an easy drive, with lots of pretty scenery. But if you'd rather not …"

I plucked the keys from her fingers.

"Oh, you're on, love. Just keep reminding me of what the speed limit is and we should be fine," I said with a smirk.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Twenty minutes later, we were on the highway with the windows down and the sunroof open. It was strange, but not entirely unpleasant being in the drivers seat of Bella's SUV.

_Abbey Road_ was in the CD player. I smiled as I thought of the heated exchange we'd had minutes earlier over Bella's musical selection.

I had cocked a skeptical eyebrow at Bella as I drove when she slid the CD into the stereo.

"What? You don't like The Beatles?" she had asked, frowning when she saw my expression.

"No, it's not that. They were musical geniuses … for their time. They're just a bit … 'old school' and clichéd, don't you think?"

"There's nothing wrong with 'old school'," Bella sniffed. "Genius is genius. I happen to think they're one of the best musical groups of all time."

She gave me an evil, sideways grin. "I could always put in the _Zombie Killer_ soundtrack, if you prefer."

"Oh God, no. Anything but _that_!" I groaned.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be hatin' on your fellow country-men," Bella continued. "Isn't that an unwritten rule, or something?"

"Hardly," I said dryly. "At least The Beatles have stood the test of time. There's a lot of very good new music coming out of the U.K. these days, but there are a lot of crap bands too. I'll be the first to admit it."

"You know," Bella said wistfully, "Charlie used to waltz me around the living room to _"Here Comes The Sun"_ when I was a baby. I don't remember it, of course, but Renee used to talk about it all of the time."

I tried to imagine the Charlie that _I_ knew dancing around to The Beatles with an infant Bella in his arms. _Yeah. I can't really picture that._

"Speaking of Charlie," I said, glancing over at Bella, "did you tell him that I was going to the ranch with you when you spoke with him earlier?"

"Of course," Bella said, shrugging slightly. "I told him that you were staying here for a few days, and that I wanted to show you a part of Texas that you hadn't seen before."

"And did you tell him that you were home alone with me?" I asked quietly.

"I might have failed to mention that part," Bella admitted. "But Charlie really likes you," she added quickly. "He even told me to say 'hello' from him. Charlie doesn't usually say much, you know. He's not very good at expressing his feelings. For him to acknowledge you at all is a pretty big deal."

_Great. All the more reason for Bella and me to escape to England for a while after we drop the bomb on Jake. The last thing I need to worry about is Charlie coming after me with his gun._

I found that I was genuinely enjoying doing the driving for a change. Once we left the more densely populated areas behind us, and most of the lunatic drivers who made me feel like a little old lady for driving 70 miles per hour, I began to relax and enjoy the scenery.

The flat, highly industrialized landscape of Houston gradually gave way to gently rolling hills and miles of pastures and farmland. Bella hummed along softly to the music, and the air blowing through the open windows smelled clean and fresh.

I smiled as we passed a meadow full of grazing cattle.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Bella said.

"It really is," I replied. "It actually reminds me a bit of the English countryside. Except hotter. And less rainy," I added, smiling.

Before long, Bella instructed me to get off the highway, and I turned onto the sparsely-traveled FM 1155. Every so often, we passed the imposing metal gates and stone pillars of one of the many farms and ranches that dotted the landscape. They all seemed to have colorful names like _Southern Rose_ and _Lonesome Pines_.

Finally, Bella told me to turn right at a green mailbox by the side of the road, and I drove under an archway that read _Sulpicia Ranch_. The metal gate was wide open, and I drove slowly up the dirt road toward a large farmhouse off in the distance.

I stared in frank admiration at the pastures on either side of the road as I drove. Countless head of cattle grazed behind the wooden fence to the right of the vehicle, and an equal, if not greater number of horses occupied the pasture on the left. I whistled low under my breath.

"Does all of this belong to your friend?" I asked.

Bella nodded, looking as spellbound as I felt.

"Charlie told me that Aro moved out here on a whim when he retired, but this looks like more than just some golden-years hobby."

The road narrowed to no more than a thin dirt track as we approached the farmhouse, and we drove past a large, open field.

I parked the SUV and stretched as I climbed out, looking around. It was utterly silent except for the buzzing of cicadas and the far-off whinny of horses.

The farmhouse stood directly before us, stately and majestic in its beautifully-restored old glory. It looked like something straight off a Hollywood movie set. The plain wood siding was painted white, and large windows were flanked by green shutters. A wooden porch ran the entire length of the dwelling, and a large bench-swing swayed gently back and forth at the far end. Two white rocking chairs were positioned at the top of the steps leading up to the green front door, and sunlight gleamed mellowly from the sloped tin roof.

"Wow," I said under my breath as Bella came to stand beside me, slipping her hand in mine.

"Yeah," she sighed in agreement.

We stood silently taking in our surroundings for several moments.

"Bella!" a voice called out from behind us.

We turned toward the sound of the voice, and watched as a man on horseback rode toward us across the field.

He looked like a Louis L'Amour character come to life, and for the second time in the last several minutes, I was struck by the Hollywood-esque quality of the scene. As he drew closer, I had a queer sense of déjà-vu, as if I had somehow seen him before.

"Aro!" Bella exclaimed in delight, letting go of my hand and taking a step forward.

Aro reined his horse and dismounted, pulling Bella into a bear hug.

"Well, look at you, little lady," he drawled after a moment, holding her at arm's length. "All grown-up and even prettier than when you were a girl."

"Oh, Aro, it's so good to see you again," Bella said. "It's been way too long."

"And this good-looking young man must be your husband," Aro said, turning toward me and extending his hand. "I'm sorry that I didn't make it to y'all's wedding. I was working undercover at the time and couldn't get away."

Bella and I exchanged glances.

"Um … no. Actually, this is my good friend, Edward Cullen," Bella said quickly.

"Oh. Well, good to meet you, son," Aro said, shaking my hand without missing a beat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir," I replied automatically. As I scanned his face, it suddenly occurred to me who he reminded me of - _Marcus_. They had the same long, flowing, jet-black hair and piercing eyes. Other than the fact that Aro was tanned and leathery, and Marcus was deathly pale, they could have been brothers. _Freaky_.

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask Aro if he had a brother in California, when he turned back to Bella with a smile on his face.

"I hate to run out on you, darlin', seein' as you folks just got here," he said, "but I had planned on riding into town for a cattle-auction today. You and your friend stay as long as you like, though, and look around as much as you want. You just might want to stay out of the cow pasture. Those old bulls can get pretty possessive of their ladies."

He tipped a solemn wink at me.

"Oh, by the way," he added almost as an afterthought as he swung himself back onto his horse, "feel free to go out back to the guest house while y'all are here. I always keep the key under the mat. Built it all myself of Hill Country rock a few years ago," he said proudly.

"Yup," Aro continued sadly. "I don't get much company these days, 'cept for your daddy, Bella. So, you come on out and use the guest house any time you like, ya' hear? You don't even have to call first."

"Thanks, Aro," Bella said quietly.

"You young folks have fun now," Aro said, turning his horse to leave. "Don't be a stranger, Bella."

"I won't," she promised solemnly.

We watched Aro gallop away in a cloud of dust.

"Well, _that_ was … interesting," I murmured, shaking my head.

Bella smiled at me. "Why don't you grab our lunch, and we'll go check out the guest house?" she said.

I retrieved the picnic-basket from the car, and we set off on foot for the back of the property. As we rounded the corner of the farmhouse, I drew in my breath sharply.

A long, green meadow lay before us, sloping gently downward toward a small cluster of trees. Tucked among the trees was a tiny stone cottage with the same green trim and tin roof as the farmhouse. It had a small stone porch with a rustic-looking wooden table and two chairs tucked in a corner. To the right of the structure, strung between two stately, old trees, was a large rope hammock.

Bella came to a sudden stop beside me.

"Oh, how beautiful!" she whispered, staring at the cottage with shining eyes.

"Yes, _you_ are," I replied lowly, gazing at her lovely face.

She blushed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on," she laughed, pulling me down the hill. "I want to see what it's like inside!"

We crossed the meadow and mounted the two stone steps to the porch. Bella retrieved the key from beneath the doormat and fitted it in the lock. We held our breath as the door swung open.

The room that greeted us was one single, open space. A small, stone fireplace stood off to the side with a comfortable-looking couch before it. A small end-table with an old-fashioned kerosene lantern on it and a straight-backed wooden chair rounded out the furnishings of the living area.

The other side of the room contained a kitchenette with a small refrigerator, a sink and a propane cook top. There were several cabinets, a wooden table and a narrow bench which was built into the corner to create an eating-nook.

Bella sighed as we crossed the threshold. We passed beneath the rough-hewn beams of the low ceiling and our footfalls sounded hollowly on the wooden floors. I placed the basket on the table, and we made the short circuit of the room. I opened a small door and discovered a bathroom. It contained an old-fashioned chain-pull toilet, a large claw-foot bathtub and a pedestal sink. Behind a second door was a bedroom. A large brass bedstead covered with a homey patchwork quilt took up most of the space. An antique oil lamp sat on a small bedside table, and a small wardrobe stood in the corner.

Bella and I smiled at each other. The interior of the cottage was as perfect in its simplicity as the exterior was. It felt like an enchanted place.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Bella said quietly.

She was standing so close to me that I could feel the electricity crackling between us. I searched her face, noticing the way that she was worrying her lip with her teeth and the anxious look in her eyes.

_We're completely alone in a perfect 'love-nest'. We even have a bed at our disposal. Surely it couldn't have escaped Bella's attention. But I promised to let her take the initiative. As much as I want to ravish her on every available surface in the cottage right now, I have to wait until she's ready._

"Do you want to look around the ranch for a bit before we have lunch?" Bella asked timidly.

_No, she's definitely not ready yet._

"Of course," I said warmly, smiling as I took her hand in mine. "Let's go have a look at those cows, shall we?"

We took the long way through the meadow, walking hand in hand as we cut back around the farmhouse up to the livestock pastures.

"I'll bet this meadow is covered in Bluebonnets in the spring," Bella said wistfully. "Chappell Hill is right in the middle of the 'Bluebonnet Trail'. People come from miles around to take pictures of their families sitting in an endless sea of blue flowers. Lots of folks make it an annual pilgrimage of sorts. It's really beautiful. Maybe we could come back here in April, and you can see for yourself."

"I'd like that," I said.

"Did you know that the Bluebonnet is the state flower of Texas?" Bella continued. "And can you believe that it's actually against the law to pick them?"

"You're joking," I laughed. "It's _illegal_ to pick your state flower?"

"It's true," Bella giggled. "I've never heard of anyone actually getting arrested for it, but it tends to make everyone pretty careful, just the same. I guess it's a 'respect thing', more than anything. The Bluebonnets bloom for such a short time and are so pretty, that folks want to protect them from the tourists as much as possible, I guess."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to live out here," Bella mused. "You know, away from the traffic and crowding of the city. Now that I've seen what Aro's done with this place, I wish that I had someplace like this to call home."

"Me too," I murmured.

We reached the horse pasture first, and spent several minutes leaning against the wooden fence watching the magnificent animals gallop about the field. Bella pulled out her cell phone and snapped several pictures.

"You know, Edward," she said shyly, turning toward me. "I only have one picture of you; the one you sent me on my birthday. Would it be all right if I took some pictures of you?"

"Of course," I replied, surprised that she even felt the need to ask. "It's not like you're some crazed fan who's going to post my pictures all over the internet."

She smiled as she snapped several photos of me with the horse-pasture in the background.

"Okay, now it's _my_ turn," I said after she had shown me her pictures. I pulled out my phone and turned on the camera feature.

As I raised it to take her picture, Bella turned her head demurely to the side, giving me a beautiful profile-shot. I captured her as she gazed in the direction of the horses, with the warm breeze gently blowing her hair.

"That's lovely," I said, showing her the picture. "Now, how about one where you're looking at me and smiling?"

She lowered her eyes.

"I'm really bad at having my picture taken," she mumbled.

"_Why?_" I asked, raising her chin and staring into the velvety depths of her eyes. "You're absolutely stunning, Bella!"

She blushed and smiled her gentle smile, as I knew she would.

"There! That's the beautiful smile I was looking for," I said as I stepped back a pace and snapped her picture.

We spent a few more minutes observing the horses, and then we strolled over to the cow pasture.

Bella pointed and exclaimed over the calves, and pulled out her cell phone to take more pictures when the young animals made their way over to the fence.

Out of nowhere, my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Sorry," I shrugged sheepishly at Bella.

"What for, silly?" she laughed. "These cows have been grazing away to their heart's content this whole time. We humans have to eat too!"

She laced her fingers in mine.

"Let's go back to the cottage and have our picnic," she said happily.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

We ate lunch on the front porch, seated across from each other at the weathered wooden table. I moaned over the ciabatta roll stuffed with turkey, avocado and pepper-jack cheese that Bella handed me. She had also packed fresh fruit, homemade chocolate chip cookies and two glass bottles of cold lemonade.

We talked about everything, and nothing, and I thrilled in the discovery of all of the little details about Bella that made her uniquely _her._

I found out that she liked to walk barefoot in the grass, and went running in the rain. She cried during _Doctor Zhivago_ and laughed at Jimmy Fallon. She hated licorice, but had a passion for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. She loved to travel, but had only been outside of Texas a handful of times in her life.

This last bit of information provided me with the perfect opportunity to find out if Bella had a passport.

_It would be problematic, to say the least, to try to get one at the last minute so that she could fly to England with me._

I breathed an inward sigh of relief when I discovered that she did indeed have one. Five years earlier, on one of the rare occasions that Jake had asked her to accompany him on business, they had spent two weeks touring Switzerland, Italy, Germany and Austria.

I lit a cigarette and tipped the ashes into my empty lemonade bottle, smiling as I listened to Bella talk about her 'trip of a lifetime'.

Bella spun her bottle cap on the scarred table-top and described with wide-eyed wonder the sights, sounds and tastes that she had experienced in Europe. When she wistfully added that she wished she could travel abroad again, and that there were many other places that she wanted to visit, I had to bite my tongue. I desperately wanted to ask her then and there to come to England with me, but something held me back.

_Admit it, Edward. You're afraid she's going to say no. It's better to just keep enjoying this perfect day with her than to ruin it by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time._

Guiltily, I realized that by waiting until Friday to ask Bella, she would have less time to deliberate the consequences of her actions, and might be more inclined to agree to come with me.

_God, I really am an insecure, selfish bastard sometimes._

I realized that Bella had stopped talking, and was staring at me with a bemused expression.

"I'm sorry. I must be boring you senseless with my rambling travelogue," she said. She nudged a plastic container toward me. "Want another cookie?"

"Oh, God. No. No more food; I'm stuffed," I groaned, pushing back from the table and holding my stomach. "And I'm _not_ bored; far from it. I was just thinking that we should have a lie-down in that hammock over there while we digest your incredible lunch."

Bella studied me across the table.

"Okay," she finally replied. "You go on, and I'll be there in a minute. I have to run inside and … um … use the bathroom."

_Me and Bella. In a hammock,_ I thought, as I watched her retreat inside the cottage. I groaned. _The possibilities are endless …_

I stepped off the porch and strolled over toward the shady trees. As I slowly lowered myself into the hammock, I realized that it was exceptionally sturdy and well-made. _And more than big enough for two._

I lay back and folded my arms behind my head, dangling one leg over the edge so that my foot touched the ground. I rocked the hammock gently back and forth.

"Oh, wow," I heard Bella say softly.

I propped myself up on one elbow and saw her standing a few feet away with a strange expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You just … you just look … _perfect_ lying there like that," she murmured.

"It's not perfect _yet_. You're still all the way over there," I growled.

She glided toward me.

"Hmm …," she mused, staring down at me as she reached my side. "I wonder what the best way to do this is, so that we don't both wind up on the ground."

She bent and placed her hands on either side of my shoulders. Then she carefully swung one leg over me, while pushing off from the ground with the other.

The hammock swayed slightly as she straddled me, and instinctively my hands reached up to grasp her waist.

"Bella, what …," I gasped as she settled herself on top of me, grinding down gently on my suddenly rock-hard cock.

"Mmm … this _is_ nice," she murmured, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she swayed above me. "I've never been in a hammock before."

_Please don't let me be dreaming,_ I thought feverishly. I held my breath, my eyes never leaving her face.

"It's so _hot_," she said softly, opening her eyes and locking them on mine. Her hands slowly reached up and grasped the hem of her t-shirt. With one fluid movement, she pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it beside me.

I swallowed with an audible click as my eyes traveled over her smooth, bare shoulders and down to her thin, lacy white bra. Her hard pink nipples were clearly visible through the thin material.

I moaned involuntarily.

Bella bent forward, her long curls cascading to her bare waist. She brushed her lips lightly against mine.

"Aren't you _hot_, Edward?" she whispered against my mouth.

"I think you already know the answer to that," I groaned in reply.

I grasped her arms and sat up abruptly, causing her to rock against me with delicious friction, making her gasp.

I ran my hands over her warm, silky flesh; up her arms, across her breasts, down her flat stomach and up her smooth back. My mouth found hers, and her lips yielded sweetly to me. As our tongues met, a white-hot fire consumed me.

_She trusts me. She's giving herself to me of her own free will. She's mine. And I am hers._

I trailed my lips down her neck and sucked gently on the delicate flesh of her throat. Her pulse raced wildly against my mouth and I had to resist the sudden, erotic impulse to bite down. Her skin tasted like warm bread and vanilla and sunshine.

Bella's hands slipped beneath my shirt, and her nails grazed lightly up my back as I lowered my head to her breasts. My tongue lightly traced the outline of her lace-covered nipples, causing her to moan and buck her hips against my near-painful erection. I cupped her small, perfect ass and pulled her even more tightly against me as I continued to kiss, lick and tease her soft peaks.

Bella wrapped her legs around me and dug her fingers gently into my shoulders as the hammock swayed in time to our movements. Her head fell back and her long hair brushed the tops of my thighs.

"Oh, Edward," she murmured. "That feels … so _good_."

"_You_ feel incredible," I whispered against her skin. "Better than I even dreamed possible."

I slowly bent her backwards as I continued to kiss my way down her torso. My lips swept over her ribcage and trailed down her flat stomach. She sighed as she arched back, pulling me with her until our positions were reversed. She lay beneath me with her legs still wrapped around me as my mouth dipped lower, finding the ridge of bone that jutted above the waistband of her low-cut jeans. She gasped as I ran my tongue slowly along first one side and then the other of her public bones.

I maneuvered my way carefully up her body again until I was hovering over her. My forearms knotted as I grasped the ropes on either side of her shoulders to keep from crushing her.

Bella's eyes were hooded and she was breathing heavily.

"Why did you stop?" she murmured as I smiled down at her.

"I want our first time together to be perfect," I said softly. "You're just starting to trust me with your body, and I want you to be completely comfortable when you give yourself to me. You deserve to be romanced, Bella. I want to lay you down on clean sheets and soft pillows. There should be dim lighting and subdued music."

I brushed my lips over her earlobe.

"And I want a bed large enough so that I can worship every part of your body until you're writhing and moaning in ecstasy," I whispered.

She shivered and closed her eyes. I eased myself gently off of her and lay beside her in the hammock. I attempted to discreetly adjust the large bulge in my pants.

_Apparently, my dick hasn't gotten the memo yet that I'm trying to be a gentleman._

Bella's eyes opened and gazed into mine.

"You're too good to be true, you know that?" she said quietly.

"I'm not perfect, Bella," I replied, touching her face gently. "But I know how you deserve to be treated and how I will _always_ treat you."

Time ceased to have meaning as the afternoon passed. Golden sunlight filtered through the trees and the hammock cradled us as I stared at Bella's face for an indeterminate amount of time. I memorized the spray of freckles across her nose, the tiny laugh-lines around her eyes and the auburn highlights in her hair.

When she moved to retrieve her shirt, I gently stopped her.

"Please leave it off a while longer," I begged, tracing her collarbone with my fingers. "Your body is so beautiful, and I love the feel of your skin under my hands."

She murmured her assent and re-settled herself against me as I continued to trail my fingers over her sun-warmed skin. I toyed with the bracelet that she had worn on her wrist all day, making the crystal sparkle in the sun. We kissed; soft and slow, and my heart was so filled with joy I was certain she could hear it pounding.

Eventually, our peace was broken when Bella's cell phone chimed with an incoming text message. Immediately, she tensed beside me.

"It's just Claire," she sighed as she checked her phone. "School's out and she's letting me know that she's at Kim's."

She gazed at me regretfully.

"It's almost 4:30," she said. "We should probably start heading back before traffic gets too bad."

She sat up and began pulling on her shirt.

"I love it here," she said simply. "I wish we never had to leave."

I nodded in agreement.

"We'll be back," I reassured her. "You promised to show me those Bluebonnets in the spring."

We were both subdued on our drive back to the city. The emotional impact of the day weighed heavily on me, as I suspected it did for Bella. The dynamics of our relationship kept changing on a daily, if not hourly basis. Now, we seemed about to take our physical relationship to a whole new level, and I wondered if she was having second thoughts.

I glanced over at her as I drove, and smiled as I noticed that she had curled her small frame sideways in the seat and was watching me.

"Are you all right?" I asked gently.

"Perfect," she sighed. "I had the most amazing day with you, and now we get to spend the whole evening alone together. I honestly can't remember the last time I was this happy."

I picked up her hand and brushed my lips softly across her fingers.

When we finally arrived home, Bella predictably went straight to the kitchen.

"Is lasagna okay for dinner?" she called over her shoulder as she rummaged in the freezer. "I was on kind of a cooking jag last week, and I ended up freezing a lot of food. This should be ready in about an hour if I put it in the oven now, and I'd like to take a shower before we eat."

"Sounds good," I laughed. "I'm just going to step out back for a quick smoke, and then I'm going to shower too."

I unlocked the sliding glass door, and as I pushed it open, a small piece of white paper fluttered to the ground.

"What's that?" Bella asked, coming to stand beside me.

"It looks like a business card," I said, bending to retrieve the square of paper.

The front of the card was printed with the words _José's Pools_ and several telephone numbers. On the back of the card was a handwritten message.

**Sorry I missed you. – James**

Bella took the card, frowning slightly.

"Does your pool-cleaner _always_ leave his card?" I asked, laughing. "How polite of him!"

"No," Bella mumbled. "This is a new guy. He just started last week. I guess he does things a little differently than José."

She turned away with an unreadable expression on her face.

_Hmm … I wonder what that's all about. I'll have to ask her later,_ I thought as I lit a cigarette.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

We ate dinner on the patio at sunset. We were both freshly showered, and Bella was a vision of loveliness in a simple, white cotton sundress. The color accentuated her lightly tanned skin, and the low-cut neckline made my pulse race as I realized that she was no longer wearing a bra.

I had helped her to assemble the salad to go with our dinner, both of us padding around the cool kitchen tiles barefoot. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to be making dinner together after spending the day outdoors in each other's company.

Bella had hesitantly asked if I wanted a glass of wine with dinner, and after a moment's pause, I had said yes. It was the first alcohol I had touched in more than two weeks, and I vowed to myself that I would only have one glass.

_I want to keep a clear head tonight._

I noticed that Bella barely touched her own wine during the meal, and I wondered if she too was reluctant to dull her senses.

The sky gradually darkened as night fell. The table was lit with the soft glow of a single candle, and music from Bella's iPod played softly over the patio speakers. After clearing away the dinner dishes, we shared a single bowl of Tiramisu, with two spoons.

Our conversation flowed effortlessly all evening, and I marveled again at how much we had in common despite our disparate backgrounds. We talked about art, current events and politics.

Bella was especially interested in British politics, which was something of a hobby of mine. She listened in rapt fascination as I explained the Parliamentary process to her, asking the occasional question and making intelligent observations.

Stars gradually appeared in the night sky, and I tilted my head back to stare at them in awe. It was perfectly clear, and as I looked at the bright pinpoints of light, I wondered how long it had been since I'd actually taken the time to count the stars.

_Too long._

Bella's head rested gently on my shoulder as she too gazed upwards.

"Just think," she whispered, "the stars we're seeing right now are the same ones being seen by millions of other people all over the world."

She turned to look at me.

"When you're back in England, you can look up at the stars and know that I'm seeing them too," she said with a tremble in her voice.

My throat tightened as I stared into her shimmering eyes, her face heartbreakingly beautiful in the flickering candlelight.

_You won't be watching the stars alone when I'm in England, Bella, because hopefully you'll be right beside me, where you belong. And I'll never let you go._

_Ecstasy_ by Dan Black began to play softly from the speakers.

"Dance with me, Bella," I said softly.

I pulled her gently to her feet and led her to the center of the patio. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I drew her against me and our bodies began to move to the music.

I could feel every soft, sensual curve of her body. I ran my hands slowly over her exposed back and breathed in her sweet scent as she rested her head on my shoulder. The slow, throbbing, erotic beat of the music echoed the pounding of my heart.

I spun her slowly away from me and then pulled her in close again. Even the briefest loss of contact with her was unbearable.

Bella ran her hands lightly over my shoulders and down my chest as she gazed up at me. I lowered my mouth to hers and felt the familiar, dizzying rush of adrenaline as our lips met. The taste and feel and smell of her was everywhere. My whole body ached for her; every kiss and touch excruciating in its pleasure.

My eyes locked with hers as the song ended, our faces inches apart.

"Edward, take me to bed," she whispered.

Wordlessly, I took her hand and led her inside.

Pale moonlight fell across the white sheets of my bed. She was in my arms, our kisses becoming heated and urgent. With shaking hands, I untied her sundress and it fell to the floor.

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes swept over her bare breasts and stomach down to her tiny, sheer white panties.

Then, Bella's hands were on me; gently helping me ease my shirt over my head, and trailing her fingers over my bare chest. Her fingers brushed the waistband of my jeans and she paused, gazing up at me shyly.

Gently, I guided her fingers slowly down the buttons of my jeans as we undid each one together. I felt her intake of breath as her hands brushed over my boxer shorts and along my hard, throbbing length. She eased my jeans down over my hips, and it was my turn to gasp as her nails lightly grazed my thighs. I stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side.

I pulled her gently back into my arms, reveling at the feel of her naked skin against mine. She was trembling slightly.

"We're really going to do this," she murmured, drawing a shaky breath.

"Don't be nervous," I said softly, smiling down at her. "We're going to take it slow. This is all about _your_ pleasure, Bella."

I eased her gently onto the bed and kissed her tenderly. My lips skimmed down her neck and over her wildly racing pulse. I trailed small kisses down her chest to her perfect breasts. Grasping her waist, I lapped gently at her hard, pink nipples; taking first one and then the other in my mouth.

She tasted exquisitely sweet.

Bella moaned, and her hands knotted in my hair as her legs wrapped around my waist. She ground against me, desperately seeking friction.

I moved back up her body, pressing my aching shaft against her.

"Does this feel good, Bella?" I whispered against her mouth.

"Yes. God, yes!" she panted.

I slid one hand under her ass and pulled down the scrap of sheer lace, shifting slightly so that I could pull the panties off of her legs and drop them to the floor. Watching her face, I slowly trailed my fingers up the inside of her thigh until I reached her center.

_Oh, God. She's bare!_

I bit back a groan as my fingers gently caressed her smooth, wet folds.

Bella's eyes closed and she arched her back as I found her clit. It was such an intensely erotic image, that I had to breathe deeply and will myself not to explode right then and there.

I kissed her neck gently as I began to rub firm circles around the swollen nub of flesh.

"Oh, Edward! That's … Oh, God … I can't even …," Bella moaned as she writhed beneath me.

Slowly, I moved my hand lower and slipped a finger into her tight, hot wetness. She bucked against me as I slid a second finger inside of her and began to move them slowly in and out. Her nails bit into my shoulders and she cried out as I curled my fingers upwards slightly.

"Is that your spot?" I murmured. She gasped and nodded, her eyes locked on mine as I increased my pace.

"Oh, God! I'm going to … Oh, Edward!" she moaned.

"That's right," I whispered. "Let go, Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella."

My thumb brushed over her clit as I arched my fingers into her. I could feel my cock weeping and straining in my boxers as I ground myself instinctively against her.

Her body began to tremble beneath me, and suddenly she was clenching around my fingers. She threw her head back and cried out as pleasure overtook her in waves.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I kissed her gently as her trembling subsided.

"That was … I never knew it could be like that!" she gasped, gazing up at me.

"That's the way it should be for you _every_ time," I replied softly. "And that's just what I can do by _touching_ you, Bella. I haven't even _begun_ to show you pleasure yet."

She smiled sweetly.

"Edward, guess what?" she said.

"What?"

"I haven't even begun to show _you_ pleasure, either."

**A/N: **

**And so, our star-crossed lovers have finally reached a new level of intimacy. I'm sure that some will say their physical relationship is moving too fast; others, that it's moving too slowly. No matter which camp you're in, "Team Abstinence" or "Team Dear-God-Let-Them-Just-Fuck-Their-Brains-Out-Already", I want to hear from you! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	23. Chapter 23: Shatter

**This chapter definitely earns its "M" rating! You know the drill; if you're underage, move along. **

**Special thanks, as always, to my wonderful, super-speedy betas **_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_**. To the ladies on the thread: I love you all! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 23: Shatter **

**BPOV**

My mind was reeling and my body was on fire.

_That was … oh my God … that was beyond words._

I had just experienced the most intense orgasm of my life, and every muscle in my body seemed to have turned to Jell-o.

My quivering legs were still tangled with Edward's, and I stared, mesmerized, into his burning green eyes.

"I haven't even begun to show _you_ pleasure either," I murmured through my euphoric haze.

_I can't believe I actually said that out loud,_ I thought, smiling slightly.

Being sexually assertive was something completely new to me, and Edward had been letting me take the lead all day. With each new hurdle I overcame, I could feel my confidence slowly building.

When I had removed my shirt at the cottage, the look on Edward's face had been priceless. Truthfully, I had even surprised myself. Now I was lying here completely naked with him, exposed in every sense of the word and sated in a way I'd never dreamt possible.

_And I'm talking about pleasuring him, like it's the most natural thing in the world for me. Surreal._

Edward shifted slightly, and I realized that he still hadn't said anything. As the silence stretched out between us, I was suddenly filled with doubt.

_I talk a good game, and I can feign nonchalance all I want, but where do we go from here? He's expecting to have sex with me now; __real__ sex, not the Bill Clinton / Monica Lewinsky euphemistic version of sex. And why wouldn't he? I've certainly given him every indication that I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. But I just don't think I can do __that__ with him._

Sudden guilt and shame flooded over me as tears unexpectedly stung my eyes.

_I'm an adulterer. I'm no better than Jake now. The semantics of what we just did doesn't matter; sex is sex. I gave my body to a man who isn't my husband, and I want more than anything to give him pleasure in return. How can I possibly cross that line, though, when I still technically belong to someone else?_

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern. "I didn't … _hurt_ you, did I?"

"No, no. Of course not," I said, drawing a shaky breath as Edward eased himself off me. Immediately, I was painfully aware of my nakedness with his body no longer covering mine. As if sensing my discomfort, he reached down and pulled the sheet up over me. Then he settled himself on his side, facing me.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, reaching out tentatively to stroke my arm.

I turned toward him and stared at his handsome face, tousled hair, and dear, caring eyes. I was acutely aware of the fact that he was still aroused, and I ached to give him the satisfaction he was longing for, but I felt frozen; unable to move.

"Please don't feel guilty about what just happened," he said softly, as if reading my thoughts. "It was beautiful. _You're_ beautiful, Bella. And I'm not expecting anything in return."

"But I want to reciprocate!" I practically wailed. "I _want_ to be with you, Edward, more than anything. I just can't … oh, God. Why is this so hard for me to say? I can't … have _intercourse_ with you. Not yet. Not while I'm still married to … someone else."

My face was hot with embarrassment, and I was thankful that Edward couldn't see me blush in the dimly lit room.

_Some seductress I am …_

"But there are other things we can do," I continued hastily, as Edward remained silent. "I mean things I can do for you … or to you … um … something like you just did for me, or …"

I covered my face with my hands.

"Shit. I'm really bad at this," I mumbled.

Edward gently pulled my hands down and gazed into my eyes.

"Stop, Bella. It's okay," he said softly. "Tonight has been perfect in _every_ way. I know it's too soon for us to … take that next step. I would never expect you to do something that's uncomfortable for you."

He rubbed small, soothing circles over my knuckles with his thumbs.

"When you give yourself to me _that way_, I want it to be body and soul, without any reservations," he continued quietly. "And I'm willing to wait for however long it takes. For you to … put your hands or your mouth on me tonight because you think you need to 'reciprocate', just wouldn't feel right."

He smiled slightly.

"Well, truthfully, it would probably _feel_ incredible physically, but it wouldn't make me feel good up here."

He tapped his forehead with his index finger.

"Or _here_," he said softly, placing my palm on his chest over his heart.

_Okay, I'm seriously going to swoon now._

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. "I feel so guilty. You made me feel so … _good_, and now you're all worked up with no means of … release."

He chuckled, low and sexy.

"No one ever died of 'blue-balls', Bella. At least, I'm pretty sure they didn't. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Is it all right if I hold you while we go to sleep?"

"Of course," I murmured. "Just let me get up and … um … go put on a sleep-shirt, or something."

I sat up; pulling the sheet up under my armpits to cover my naked breasts as I frantically scanned the floor for my clothes.

"Wait a minute," Edward said. He turned on the bedside lamp and swung himself out of bed. I watched his strong, lean thigh muscles flex under his boxer shorts as he strode to the dresser. He rummaged around in a drawer for a moment before finally producing one of his t-shirts.

"Will this do?" he asked, handing me the shirt.

I nodded wordlessly as I took the faded gray t-shirt with what looked like Russian lettering on the front.

"Good," he said, smiling. "I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. I'll be right back."

My heart clenched as I watched him shut the bathroom door behind him.

_I know he's just giving me time to put this on while he's not watching me._

I gave a sigh of frustration as I pulled the soft shirt over my head. Edward had seen me completely naked. He had seen the most private parts of me. He'd had his lips on my body and his fingers _inside_ of me. It didn't make any sense for me to feel shy about him seeing me naked _now_, but I was.

_That man has the patience of a saint,_ I thought wryly. _He's been so sweet and understanding through all of this. Not only did he just give me the most incredible pleasure I've ever felt at someone's hands other than my own, but he wouldn't even let me do anything to him in return. Any other man would have probably just taken what he wanted …_

Edward came out the bathroom and paused at the foot of the bed. His head was cocked to one side, and there was a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"You know, that old Stoli t-shirt has always been my favorite," he mused. "But it looks much better on you. It's _really_ my favorite now."

He switched off the lamp and climbed into bed beside me, pulling me close to him.

For several minutes we were both quiet. My head was nestled against his shoulder, and he slowly ran his fingers through my hair as I lightly traced random patterns across his chest. Finally he let out a sigh.

"I'm going to miss this," he said softly.

"Me too," I whispered back. "These last few days have been like a dream. But I know that one morning I'll wake up, you'll be gone, and I'll be back to my ordinary life again." I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice.

Edward was silent, and for a moment I thought he had fallen asleep.

"We still have tomorrow," he said finally. "And after that … well … you have some things to sort out with Jake, and … I … still want you in my life, Bella."

It was my turn to fall silent.

_He talks about wanting to keep me in his life and being willing to 'wait' for me, but the reality is he's going to be off working in England and I'm still going to be here. Stuck. Even if Jake and I split up, I have my responsibilities to Claire as a mother. And something tells me that neither one of them are going to make the transition a smooth one. Adding in a long-distance relationship with Edward is going to be challenging, to say the least._

"I want that too," I replied quietly. "We'll figure it out somehow … I guess."

The thought of being separated from him caused a hollow ache in my chest.

_This is going to be so much worse than the last time he left. Our relationship is different now. I was attracted to him before, but thought it was just some passing, middle-age fantasy. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that he had feelings for me too. And now … I'm in love with him._

The realization caused me to momentarily stop breathing.

I lay staring at his profile for a long time in the semi-darkness. I heard his breathing even out and his chest began to rise and fall rhythmically as he drifted off to sleep. I reached out my hand and gently traced the rough stubble along his jaw line. He smiled in his sleep and pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

My lips moved imperceptibly against his neck, whispering the words so quietly that I could barely hear them.

"_I love you …_"

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

_His hands were deliciously cool against my hot, fevered skin. He ran them slowly over my naked body, taking his time, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. His fingers skimmed over my collarbones, trailing down to my breasts. He cupped them in his large hands and brushed his thumbs with excruciating slowness over my hard, aching nipples, and then pinched them gently, making me gasp._

_He continued his exploration, tracing lightly over each one of my ribs and sweeping his hands down my sides and over my stomach. I moaned and arched my back as he grabbed my hips and pulled me suddenly toward him. He was kneeling between my trembling thighs, and as his hands dipped lower, they caressed the outlines of my pubic bones and traveled down to my hot, throbbing center._

_For a moment he teased me, tracing the outline of my slick opening with his long fingers, and I writhed in frustration. Then he parted me, his thumb expertly finding the plump, swollen nub of flesh that so eagerly craved his touch. I groaned as he began to stroke me, a fire slowly building in the pit of my stomach. The fire threatened to overtake and consume me as I felt his hard, talented fingers slip inside me and begin to move, first with torturous slowness, then more rapidly._

_I could feel my juices coating his fingers and heard the breathy, moaning sounds coming from my throat as I began to lose control._

_Then suddenly, his hands were gone, and pleasure was replaced by an empty, aching void as I squirmed, desperate for release. I sought out his form in the darkness._

"_Edward?" I called out uncertainly._

_His face materialized, inches from mine, eyes burning; piercing my soul._

"_Are you sure, Bella?" he whispered. "You have to be __sure__."_

"_Yes! Yes, I'm sure. Take me, Edward. I'm yours," I moaned._

_He drew back slightly and I waited in breathless anticipation for what seemed like an eternity. He nudged against my entrance, huge and rock-hard. Then he slowly thrust into me, stretching me and filling me._

_The fire inside me ignited into a raging inferno as I clamped down on him, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, drawing him deeper inside me with every thrust._

_Nothing else existed but the hot, searing pleasure between my legs and the deep, caring depths of his eyes, locked onto mine as the world around me shattered and flew apart …_

I awoke, gasping, to bright sunlight streaming across the bed.

_A sex dream, Bella? Really? After the orgasm I had last night, it seems kind of redundant._

Edward's side of the bed was empty, the sheets cool.

_I guess he's been up for a while, probably in the bathroom or having a smoke. I wonder what time it is, anyway …_

I stretched languorously, like a cat, and felt my eyelids drift shut again.

_Thank goodness he wasn't here for __that__ little display,_ I thought, smiling. My mind flashed back to images from the night before; his hands on me, his fingers inside of me, giving me the most incredible orgasm of my life.

I thought about how kind he was afterwards; gently turning down my offer to pleasure him in return, and giving me his t-shirt to cover my nakedness with.

I sat up and smiled as I inspected the shirt I was wearing. He had said it was his favorite, and I could see that it was old and well-worn. I ran my hands over the faded, crinkled Russian lettering and fingered the small holes in the fabric with amusement.

_He could afford the most expensive designer clothing if he wanted it, yet his preferred attire is an old, ripped Stoli t-shirt and pair of faded jeans. That's so like him …_

I lifted the collar of the shirt and inhaled deeply. It smelled like him. _I_ smelled like him. I was completely surrounded by his scent in the sheets of the bed we had shared for the past two nights.

_I love him. _I shivered involuntarily.

I heard Edward chuckle softly, and I looked up quickly to see him leaning against the door frame with a coffee cup in his hand. He was dressed in running shorts and a t-shirt, and a ray of sunlight fell across him. His hair was a fiery auburn halo and his skin appeared to almost shimmer in the intense light. His beauty was other-worldly.

He said the words that I had already grown accustomed to hearing, and that made my heart soar with gladness every time.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I felt myself flush as I smiled back at him.

"Good morning, yourself. How long have you been up? I don't even know what time it is."

"Oh, I've been awake for a couple of hours," he replied casually. "I watched you sleep for a while. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, so I got up and went for a run. It's after 8:00 now."

"It's that late, really?" I asked in amazement.

_Chalk up another bonus to having mind-blowing orgasms – getting an incredible night of sleep._

"I can't believe I missed my run _again_," I groaned, flopping back onto the pillows. "That's two days in a row. I'm going to get fat."

"Don't be silly," Edward said, coming to sit beside me on the bed. "You're perfect." He leaned in and kissed me gently. He smelled deliciously alive and vibrantly male; all sweat and cigarette smoke and sunshine.

"Mmm …," I murmured as he broke the kiss. "Is that coffee for me?"

"It is," he said, giving me a crooked smile and handing me the cup.

"How was your run?" I asked timidly, taking a sip of the hot, strong brew.

"Great," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I feel so good; I could have run for hours. And there was still no sign of that car, in case you were wondering."

"Good," I said, taking another swallow of my coffee and smiling at him.

"I didn't know if you had any plans for today," Edward said quietly, toying absently with a strand of my hair, "but I was hoping that we could just spend the day here at the house. Maybe go for a swim later. I don't know …,"

"I don't have any plans," I replied. "That sounds perfect."

_Spending the day alone with you, even doing nothing at all, actually sounds kind of fantastic._

"Okay," Edward said, gently brushing his lips against my forehead. "Let me just take a quick shower, and then I'm making _you_ breakfast for a change. No arguments."

He grinned at me as he rose and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

I felt a pang of regret as I stared at the closed door and heard the shower begin to run.

_I was hoping that we could pick up where we left off last night. But of course he's too much of a gentleman for that._

I got out of bed and took a deep breath.

_I guess it's up to me to make the next move. He keeps saying that it's up to me to set the pace. I can do this. I __want__ this._

I slowly stripped Edward's shirt over my head and let it drop to the floor as I walked naked toward the bathroom. Turning the doorknob quietly, I slipped inside.

The room was warm and steamy, the air rich with the clean, masculine smell of Edward's soap. His clothes lay in a pile near the sink, and I could vaguely make out his form through the frosted-glass of the shower stall.

Trembling with nerves and anticipation, I noiselessly closed the distance between us, the tiles cool under my bare feet.

Edward inhaled sharply and turned on me as I slid the shower door open.

"Bella, what …," The words died on his lips as his eyes slowly traveled over me. I gazed back mutely at his gloriously naked form.

His water-darkened hair was slicked back from his forehead, and rivulets coursed over his muscular shoulders. Mesmerized, I ran my eyes over the wet curls of hair covering his chest and down the light trail over his flat stomach to the darker, thicker patch beneath. I sucked in my breath.

_God. Even his penis is beautiful._

He was hard, and even larger than I had imagined when he was pressed against me. He was uncircumcised, and I stared in fascination at the thick sheath of skin that was beaded with water.

_I've never seen one that was un-snipped before._

My eyes flew back to his face.

"Can I wash your back, Edward?" I asked, striving to keep my voice even.

He stared back at me with an uncertain expression, his eyes pleading with me.

"Is this really what you want, Bella?"

"Turn around," I said gently, taking the bar of soap from his hands and stepping under the warm spray. Slowly, he turned his back to me and braced his hands against the tile wall. He tensed as I began to run my soapy hands over his shoulders and he gave a trembling sigh.

His skin was warm and slippery under my hands as I traveled lower, skimming over the indentations at the base of his spine. His buttocks flexed as I massaged them gently, and he groaned when I wrapped my arms around his stomach and pressed my breasts against his soap-covered back.

"Now face me," I commanded, marveling at how strong and certain my voice sounded.

He complied, placing his hands on my waist. His eyes locked with mine as I began to slowly wash his chest. I trailed my hands over his abdominal muscles, past his hips and down to his hard shaft, never breaking eye contact with him.

"No …," he breathed raggedly as my hand closed around his length.

"_Yes_," I answered, as I began to stroke him with my slick fingers.

His hands traveled up to my breasts, and he squeezed them gently as I increased my pace slightly. My hair was wet, and water coursed over my bare skin. I felt marvelously and euphorically alive. My clitoris throbbed and my nerve endings sang as I concentrated on pleasuring the beautiful man before me. I felt giddy with the sense of control.

Edward let out a groan and his head lolled back as I began slowly massaging his balls. I ran my fingers lightly along the underside of his sac and pressed down gently at the sensitive juncture of flesh at their base. I felt him twitch against me.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm going to … I can't … hold out much longer," he growled as I wrapped my fingers around him again and began to pump more quickly.

I watched as his thick, wet cock moved in and out of my clenched fist. It was dark red from the warm water and the force of blood pumping through it; the hood retracted, veins standing out.

The throbbing between my legs intensified as I thought of how it would feel to have him inside of me, _impaling me on that hot, hard, beautiful …_

He suddenly clutched my hips and pulled me toward him, groaning. His eyes were blazing, and his mouth urgently sought mine. I felt him pulsing against my stomach, bathing me in his warm, sticky fluids as he cried out against my lips.

He slumped slightly against me, and I wrapped my arms around him to support him.

"Oh, beautiful girl. What have you done to me?" he murmured against my forehead.

I stepped back and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious, but if you _really_ need me to explain …," I smiled.

"Come here," he grinned, pulling me under the water and picking up the soap. "It's _your_ turn now. Let's get you cleaned off."

I trembled as he began to lather my body. His hands were strong and gentle as he slowly rubbed soap onto my back and shoulders. Then he turned me around and methodically washed the last traces of himself from my stomach. His fingers dipped lower, lightly brushing over the contours of my sex.

I knew that I should tell him to stop. It had been my idea to seduce _him_ in the shower, and this was supposed to be about _his_ pleasure. As he slowly sank to his knees in front of me, I realized that I had lost the ability to speak.

Edward gently grasped my buttocks and pulled me towards him. I gasped as I felt his lips press against the skin below my navel and trail slowly downward. I realized what he was planning to do when he hitched my right leg over his shoulder and pressed me gently back against the wall. I moaned aloud.

His tongue dipped into my folds, finding my clitoris. A jolt of intense pleasure shot through me as he began to lick and suck. I clutched his shoulders to steady myself as I balanced on one leg, and closed my eyes.

_His mouth is so warm …_

I had never felt anything like the sensations I was experiencing. Jake was not a fan of oral sex. He had no problem with receiving it; he just didn't like giving it. On the couple of occasions early in our marriage when he had attempted it on me, he had found it so unappealing that he'd been forced to stop almost before having started. I had begun waxing myself in the hopes that if I was bare, he would find the act more enjoyable, but he still claimed that he just couldn't do it. It was yet another thing that I had chalked up to Jake just being Jake, and tried to move on without feeling too hurt. I had done that a lot in the course of our marriage.

But Edward was completely different. Not only did he know _exactly_ what he was doing, he actually seemed to be enjoying it. The firm, persistent pressure of his lips and long, slow licks of his tongue were rapidly sending me over the edge.

"God, Bella. You taste so good," he groaned against me.

I felt ripples of pleasure begin deep within me. The sensation intensified so quickly that I was unprepared for the sudden explosive rush of my climax.

I dimly heard myself cry out his name, and my knees buckled as endorphins flooded my brain. Edward caught me safely in his arms and held me close until my racing heartbeat returned to normal.

"Beautiful. You're so, so beautiful when you cum for me, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

When we emerged from the shower several minutes later, Edward wrapped a towel around his waist, and then gently toweled me dry. He seemed slightly bemused by the fact that my motions were slow and languid. I felt almost drugged.

I gazed down in wonder at the top of Edward's head as he crouched before me, drying my legs. His coppery hair was still wet and wildly disheveled.

_Edward Cullen is on his knees drying my legs. If this is a dream, please don't anybody wake me._

"Mmm … you know, that was a first for me," I murmured.

Edward gave me a wicked smile as he stood up.

"Oh, really? Which part?" he asked, wrapping the towel around me.

"Um … all of it," I answered unsteadily. "But especially what you just did. No one's ever … done that to me before."

He looked at me incredulously.

"Never?"

I shook my head.

"That stupid bastard," he muttered as he turned away.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

True to his word, Edward made me breakfast. His omelets were shockingly good, and we both discovered that we were ravenously hungry. It felt good to eat unselfconsciously in front of him, and I caught him nodding his head in approval and smiling as I demolished the food on my plate.

It was comfortably familiar eating breakfast with him in the sun-warmed kitchen. We skimmed through the morning paper, trading sections with each other and laughing as we read bits aloud from time to time.

I finally admitted surrender when Edward tried to ply me with a third piece of toast, and pushed back from the table holding my full stomach. I felt wonderful.

The rest of the day passed in a bittersweet haze. We were both mindful of the fact that Edward would be leaving the next day, and everything we did was tinged with an undercurrent of sadness. The persistent thought was in the back of my mind all day long, like a nagging itch that I couldn't scratch.

_Tomorrow he'll be gone …_

It was a day filled with long, slow kisses, gentle touches, and dozens of perfect, mundane moments that were beautiful in their simplicity. We stayed in almost constant physical contact. If one of us left the other's side, it was never for long. It was as though we were both trying to soak up as much of each other's essence as we could to carry us through the time we would soon have to endure apart.

I curled against him on the couch as he studied his script with his arm around me, running his fingers absently through my hair. He played the piano for me and I struggled to hold back tears as the haunting melody reverberated in my soul. I sat on his lap as we smoked together on the patio, talking of silly things and trying to make each other laugh. At midday, we went for a swim, and I succeeded in thoroughly distracting him by boldly untying my bikini top while we were sunbathing.

By late afternoon, I guiltily realized that I hadn't yet heard from Claire, and I slipped upstairs to call her. I smiled as I listened to her ramble on about her day at school and how she was already bored with Kim's 'drama'. She never once mentioned Edward. I felt relieved that she would be coming home tomorrow. I missed her; snarky attitude and all.

Unlike the previous evening, we didn't linger over dinner. We were both anxious to go upstairs to bed, but it was with an unspoken longing for something other than sexual contact.

Edward wordlessly handed me his beloved Stoli shirt to put on as I slowly undressed. I slid between the sheets next to him and immediately felt a sense of serenity wash over me.

He kissed me softly and sweetly until I was breathless. I touched his face gently, memorizing the feel of his skin and the look in his eyes. When he finally settled me against his chest and turned out the lamp, I realized that I had never felt safer or more protected. He was helping me regain my identity, little by little and bit by bit. He made it easy for me to be 'just Bella'.

I listened to his heartbeat, strong and sure in his chest, and knew that he was laying there awake, staring into the dark like I was. As much as we had shared, there were still things we had left unsaid.

I longed to tell him that I loved him, but what would be the point? I still wasn't free from Jake, and I wouldn't be seeing Edward again for months. Deep down, I also wondered how he truly felt about _me_. He had shown me through dozens of words and actions that I was important to him, but he hadn't said those words yet either.

_It doesn't matter,_ I thought resolutely, staring at the shadowy outline of his profile. _What we have doesn't need to be labeled; it just __is_.

I lay quietly thinking for a long time before I finally drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

It was still dark when I awoke, and I heard Edward quietly breathing beside me.

_It's Friday_, I thought with a sinking feeling.

I lay still for several long minutes watching him sleep, and then finally climbed carefully out of bed so as not to wake him.

_He's got a long day of traveling ahead of him. I should let him sleep as long as possible._

A crushing sadness pressed down on me at the thought of him leaving, and I sighed quietly.

_Don't be silly, Bella. You knew this day was coming. There's no sense in wallowing. It was incredible while it lasted._

I decided to go for a run to clear my head. It had been too many days since I had felt that 'runner's high', and I missed the feeling of calm and clarity that it always brought me.

I went down the hall to my room and changed quickly. Ten minutes later, I was listening to the sounds of my feet hitting the pavement and my quick, even breaths.

The mornings had grown cooler of late with summer waning, and I tried to focus on the beauty of the sunrise and the first sounds of birds beginning to sing to distract me from thinking about Edward. It wasn't working.

_Oh, well,_ I thought ruefully. _At least we have the advantage of technology. Between cell phones and the internet, we should at least be able to keep in touch._

There was no point in trying to speculate when I might see him again. I knew that he would probably be filming in England for several months, and then there would be the holidays. I held on to the knowledge that I _would_ see him again. I prayed that it would carry me through what promised to be some very difficult times ahead with Jake.

After making several circuits of the lake, I began to feel the familiar burn in my thighs, and realized that what I wanted most was to go home and spend a few last precious hours with Edward.

I blocked out everything else around me and headed back to the house.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

I took the stairs two at a time, still exhilarated from my run. As I reached the landing, I heard the shower running in Edward's room and I smiled slightly as I thought back to our escapades in the shower the day before.

_Maybe if I hurry, I'll be in time to wash his … back._

I heard the house phone begin to ring from my bedroom, and I hesitated. It was probably just a telemarketer, but I couldn't help flashing back to the last time I had answered the land-line and my conversation with Neil.

_Well, if I do answer the phone, it certainly can't be anything worse than finding out that my husband bought a ring for his mistress. Besides, maybe Angela was trying to reach me on my cell while I was out running. I always forget to take it with me. It __would__ be like her to get impatient and call the house._

I stalked quickly to my bedroom and snatched up the receiver, fully prepared to tell Angela that I would call her back in half an hour. _After I get out of the shower with Edward._

"Mrs. Black?" inquired a female voice on the other end of the line.

_Oh. I guess it __is__ a telemarketer. Time to hang up._

"This is Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen's personal assistant," she continued, just as I was about to disconnect the call.

"Oh … hi, Alice," I stammered, removing my finger from the _End Call_ button.

_I wonder how she got this number._

"It's nice to finally talk to you in person," I said warmly. "Edward's told me so much about you."

"Riiight …," Alice replied slowly, in a voice that told me that Edward had told her very little, if anything, about _me_.

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry to bother you at home, Mrs. Black. I received a message from Edward and I've been trying to reach him on his cell for twenty minutes, but he's not answering."

"Bella," I replied automatically. "Call me Bella. And Edward's in the shower right now."

_Crap. That didn't come out sounding good._

"Um … can I take a message and have him call you back?" I asked hastily.

There was a brief silence on the line.

"Maybe _you_ can help me out here, Bella," Alice finally replied. "I got a cryptic message from Edward earlier saying that I should buy an extra plane ticket for England. I figured that it was for his girlfriend, Leah, so I called the number I have for Mr. Black's office, since Edward told me that she works with him."

I felt my body go numb. _Plane ticket? Girlfriend? Leah?_

"Well, imagine my surprise," Alice continued, "when I was informed that Leah and _your husband_ have been out of town on business all week. Edward told me that Leah's his girlfriend, and that part of the reason for his trip to Houston was to see her. Now I find out that she isn't even there. The assistant I spoke with was kind enough to give me your home number, and here we are."

I barely registered that I had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor, the phone clutched to my ear.

"Just what the hell has been going on down there in Houston, Bella?" Alice said. "What has my client gotten himself into _now_?"

My mind reeled as I desperately tried to make sense of what Alice had said.

_Why did he tell her he was seeing __Leah__, of all people? God, I'm so stupid. She must have put him on the spot, and naturally, he wouldn't have told her that he was hung up on an older, __married__ woman. But why would he ask Alice to buy an extra plane ticket? Was he expecting __me__ to go to England with him? How was he planning on explaining our relationship by just showing up with me? And, more importantly, how could he just assume that I would leave my life here and go with him?_

"Bella? Mrs. Black? Are still there?" I dimly heard Alice ask.

"I'm still here," I whispered, shutting my eyes as a flood of conflicting emotions threatened to overwhelm me. I was simultaneously confused, hurt, sad and angry.

"So, can you shed any light on Edward's strange behavior?" Alice asked impatiently. "Do you have any idea at all who this mysterious girlfriend is, and why he felt the need to lie to me about her?"

I felt two fat tears well from the corners of my closed eyes and run slowly down my face.

"I really think Edward's the best one to answer that question," I replied quietly.

"Well, shit, Bella. This really has me worried!" Alice said in exasperation. "If he's trying _this_ hard to keep his girlfriend's identity a secret, it's probably someone who could really hurt his career. How could he possibly think that just showing up in England with her would be a smart move?"

I opened my mouth to answer, and discovered that I couldn't make a sound.

"Oh, and it had better _not_ be some underage fan-girl," I heard her mumble to herself. "Talk about a PR nightmare."

_No, she's definitely not underage. No worries there._

"Listen, Bella," Alice said, suddenly businesslike, "I could really use your help here. Edward can't afford any bad publicity right now. He's about to start shooting a new film, and it's a real breakout role for him. It's going to show the world that his acting range goes far beyond playing the Zombie Killer. We almost had a real fiasco on our hands a couple of weeks ago over some paparazzi pictures of him with another woman. Thankfully, we were able to diffuse _that_ situation, but he really doesn't need any more distractions like that at this point. To be honest, he's going to start coming off like a bit of a womanizer."

"But, isn't his personal life … well … _personal_?" I managed to choke out.

I heard Alice sigh.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" she replied more gently. "But you don't understand what it's like to be a celebrity these days, Bella. Every move you make, every word you say, is dissected and analyzed. The paps are everywhere, the fans all have Twitter and the internet blogs go crazy over every new photograph and interview. Rumor, speculation and innuendo get to be a way of life. Edward deals with it about as well as anyone in his position, I suppose, but even he's been … _stressed_ lately."

_The drugs,_ I thought miserably. _It's no wonder. He can't even lead a normal life._

"Anyway," Alice continued, "my point is that careers in Hollywood are made and broken overnight based on the court of public opinion. People seem to love nothing more than seeing the mighty fall. Edward's a shooting star right now. He's in demand; all of the studios want him. It would be different if he were dating some young Hollywood starlet, or one of his co-stars. _That's_ the kind of positive publicity he needs right now. But any kind of scandal at this point, even in his private life, could be detrimental."

"I still don't understand how _I_ can help," I said in a small voice.

"Edward's spent a lot of time in your home," Alice replied. "I'm sure he sees you as kind of a surrogate-mom, and he might be more inclined to listen to you than to me right now. Can you _please_ try to talk some sense into him, Bella? No matter who this woman is, she's not worth throwing his career away over. You have to make him see that."

I nodded slowly, and then realized that Alice couldn't see me.

"I'll try," I croaked out.

"Good," Alice said, sounding relieved. "I'm counting on you. Oh, and, Bella?"

"What?" I asked wearily.

"Let's just keep this conversation between the two of us, okay? We both want what's best for Edward, right? There's no sense in making this harder on him than it has to be."

"Right. Got it. We never spoke," I replied, my lips trembling.

_Please hang up now. Please. I'm going to lose it in a minute._

"Well, I'm glad you understand how things are, Mrs. Black … I mean, Bella," Alice said. "It was nice talking to you. Or should I say, _not_ talking to you? Just try to make sure that Edward gets on that plane to New York _alone_, okay? Bye now."

"Goodbye," I whispered, disconnecting the call.

For a moment I remained motionless, sitting on the floor with the phone cradled between my legs. Then I slowly got to my feet and began undressing mechanically, dropping my clothes along the way to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped under the spray before the water had a chance to heat up. Tears were running down my face, mixing with the water from the shower head. I laid my cheek against the cool tile wall and sobbed quietly.

_Oh, Edward. What were you thinking? I could understand you wanting to keep our relationship a secret, but why risk everything __now__ by coming out in the open? Alice was right. I'm not worth throwing your career away over. I've been living in a fantasy-world. How could I have ever thought that we could be together?_

Numbly, I began to wash myself, my plans of joining Edward in his shower all but forgotten.

_I wonder if Alice suspects that I'm the 'mystery woman'. Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. I know what I have to do._

I felt oddly detached from myself as I finished showering, toweled myself dry and pulled on the first clothes that I could find. I studied my reflection apathetically. I was pale and my eyes were red-rimmed. More tears threatened, and I struggled to keep them at bay.

_I have to end things with him; it's for his own good. He's going to ask me to go to England with him today, and I'll have to break his heart. Mine is already broken …_

My movements were stiff and jerky as I went downstairs, poured myself a cup of tea and curled up on the sofa. I was staring blankly out of the window when Edward entered the living room.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly.

I gave him a weak smile.

"I waited in the shower for you forever," he said laughing. "I feel like a prune. Why didn't you join me?"

He came closer and his smile faded.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I swallowed hard.

"Nothing," I said faintly. "I guess I'm just a little sad that you're leaving, that's all."

"Well, um … actually, I want to talk to you about that," Edward said. He ran his hands through his hair nervously.

My heart clenched at the familiar, endearing gesture. I knew what was coming.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"I want you to come to England with me," he said, taking my hand in his and looking deeply into my eyes. "I … I love you, Bella, and I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

I shut my eyes.

_He said it. He loves me. Oh, Edward. I love you too. So much …_

"I can't," I heard myself whisper.

I opened my eyes and my heart broke a little more at the disappointment written on his face.

"Why not?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Is it because you haven't talked to Jake yet? I'll stay, Bella, and confront him with you if you're afraid of him."

"No," I replied quietly. "I don't think that would be a good idea at all."

"Then meet me there," Edward said. "Put things in order with him and then fly over to England and join me."

"It's not that simple," I replied. "I have Claire to consider. Haven't you even thought about her? I can't just abandon my daughter."

Edward was silent for a moment.

"Claire's seventeen," he said finally. "She's practically an adult. Anyway, Jake would still be here to look after her. And you wouldn't have to stay in England the whole time I'm filming; you could travel back and forth. Please?" he begged softly.

_You have to break his heart, Bella. Just do it fast, like ripping off a band-aid. It'll hurt less that way._

"Edward, these past few days have been amazing," I said gently. "But who are we kidding? We've been living a dream. I don't belong in your world any more than you belong in mine. You're an international celebrity. You have your career to think of. You don't need the baggage of some old, married woman with a kid in your life right now."

"_Fuck_ my career!" Edward said vehemently. "Didn't you hear anything I said, Bella? I love you. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you? I don't care about the rest."

"Yes, I _heard_ you," I said, hating the hard edge in my voice. "You love me. But for how long? How long until you get tired of me and move on to another young starlet? I've been a pleasant diversion for you; a 'port in a storm'. I helped you clean up your little drug problem, so you got what you needed. It's time for you to move on."

_God, please don't let me break down in front of him. Please don't let him see me cry._

Edward stared at me in horrified disbelief.

"How can you say that?" he whispered. "How can you think that's how I feel?"

"I can think it because I'm _that_ woman, Edward!" I said, my voice rising. "I'm the bored housewife who had a fling with a younger man. I've made my mistakes, and I have to live with them. You don't. You can just walk away from this and never look back. I've given you all I can. I have nothing left to give. All I can do is bring damage to your life and career now. I can't be your girlfriend. I can't marry you. I can't give you children. You deserve to find someone who can give you all of those things, and it's not me."

"What are you saying, Bella?" Edward said slowly. "Should I just walk away and pretend we never had anything? Because you and I both know that's not true. And then, what? You'll go back to your life with Jake? Don't tell me you're seriously considering staying with that prick after everything he's done."

"I don't know," I said wearily. "I guess it depends on what he says. We've both been unfaithful, and we obviously have a lot to discuss, but if he's willing to forgive me, then I have to be willing to forgive him. Lots of other couples with damaged marriages have been able to work things out with counseling. Maybe we can too."

_Make it sound convincing, Bella. Make him truly believe that you don't still want him._

"That is so _fucked up_!" Edward said disgustedly. "I can't believe you're actually considering staying with him. This isn't the first time he's done this, you know. And I can Goddamn-well guarantee it won't be his last."

I froze, staring at Edward's angry face.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I whispered.

He immediately looked chastened.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That's not my story to tell," he said uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ask Angela. She knows everything."

"Wait. You and Angela have been talking behind my back? She told you something else about Jake that you've both been keeping from me? How could she do that? We're best friends!" I yelled.

"Don't be too hard on Angela," Edward said gently. "She was just trying to protect you. We both were."

"Well, I don't need your _protection_, thank you _very fucking much_!" I spat. "I'm not some fragile little girl; I'm a grown woman. And I'm nobody's 'damsel in distress'. So why don't you get back on your white horse and ride out of my life?"

Edward buried his face in his hands.

_Time to stick the knife in and twist,_ I thought brokenly.

"You gave me orgasms, Edward," I said acidly. "That doesn't mean you know me, and it certainly doesn't give you control over my life. It was just sex. It didn't mean anything to me."

He raised his head and looked at me miserably, his eyes shimmering.

"Tell me you don't love me," he groaned. "Say the words and I'll get out of your life forever."

"Edward …," I said helplessly.

"_Say it_!" he roared.

"I don't love you," I whispered, staring him straight in the eyes.

He stood wordlessly and left the room. A moment later I heard him trudge heavily upstairs. I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth on the sofa, my breath coming in shaky gasps.

_I love you! I didn't mean it,_ my mind screamed. _Oh, Edward. You're better off without me. You'll see that some day. I did this for you. I had to let you go._

I was shaking uncontrollably and tears stung my eyes.

_Please, God. Don't let me break down until after he leaves._

I slipped into a haze. I was conscious only of an intense ache in my chest and stomach, and I focused on the pain to keep from blacking out.

Eventually, I became aware of a horn honking from the driveway. I realized that I was still rocking back and forth. I didn't know how much time had passed.

I heard Edward's step on the stairs, and a moment later he entered the room, setting down his bag.

He stared at me silently for a long moment. His eyes were red and his hair was in wild disarray.

"Laurent's here," he said abruptly. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

I stood stiffly and took a deep breath.

_Focus on the pain, Bella. Focus on the pain._

"Have a nice life, Edward," I said evenly. "I wish you only the best, in your private life and in your professional career. Truly. But don't ever try to contact me again. Delete my number from your cell phone. Whatever business you have with Jake from now on is between the two of you. I just hope you won't pull your accounts from his firm as some sort of grudge."

Edward shook his head slowly and picked up his bag.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Edward," I said formally. Everything in me was screaming at me to run to him, throw my arms around him and tell him that it had all just been some horrible misunderstanding.

I couldn't move.

He turned on his heel and a moment later I heard the front door open and then quietly click shut.

I remained rooted to the spot for an indeterminate amount of time, my mind curiously blank. Finally, I began to walk robotically toward the stairs. I clung to the railing as I climbed to the second floor, shaking violently. I paused at the open door to Edward's room and stared emotionlessly at the stripped bed, and then continued down the hallway.

I looked around my room in disbelief. I hadn't slept in my own bed in four nights, and the space felt foreign to me. My eyes fell on a crumpled ball of material on the bed. I picked up the shirt I had discarded when I changed for my run and stared at it in a trance.

_I forgot to give him back his shirt._

My knees suddenly gave way as I sank to the floor, my apathy suddenly broken. I could hear a wailing, keening sound and realized that it was coming from me. My vision blurred as I lifted the shirt to my face and inhaled deeply.

It still smelled like _him._

I curled onto my side on the floor and released all of the anguish that had been building inside me. Images from the past week flashed through my mind as I sobbed uncontrollably.

_The look on his face when he gave me the bracelet. His darkly dilated pupils as I straddled him in the hammock. Dancing slowly to erotic music under the stars. His hands touching my naked body for the first time. Reading the paper together over breakfast. The moment he said 'I love you' …_

Wave after wave of fresh agony ripped through me with each new image. I cried and screamed until my throat was raw and I could barely see.

After a long time I realized that my cell phone had been ringing incessantly, and I fumbled it out of my pocket, struggling to read the caller id. I had four missed calls from Angela and two text messages from her. I pulled up the first text.

**-Blowing me off today? Bet I can guess who's distracting u! ;) – A**

Then, forty-five minutes later: **-Not like u 2 ditch work. Call me, ok?-**

_Damn. I completely forgot about working at the clinic today._

Suddenly, anger washed over me. I remembered Edward's words; _"That's not my story to tell. Ask Angela. She knows everything."_ I realized that my anger dulled the pain slightly.

I couldn't begin to comprehend why Angela would have kept some knowledge about what Jake was doing from me. _Even if I didn't tell her about Jake buying Leah that ring._

With shaking hands, I typed back a reply.

**-Not coming in today. Long story. You have some ****serious**** explaining to do! – B**

I sent the message and then turned off the phone. I was in no frame of mind to deal with Angela, no matter what information she could give me. I tossed the phone onto the nightstand and stared at the t-shirt that was still clutched in my hand.

It was damp with tears, and I folded it slowly, making it as small as possible. I took off the bracelet that Edward had given me, and wrapped it in the shirt. Then I shoved it to the back of my lingerie drawer, behind the push-up bras I seldom wore.

I lay down on the bed and watched patterns of sunlight dance across the ceiling. The ache in my chest expanded and contracted with every breath.

A door slammed suddenly below me, and I heard slow, heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat up quickly, my heart beating wildly.

_He came back!_ I thought irrationally. I jumped as a hulking figure filled the door frame.

"Jake!" I gasped. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

Jake set down his bags.

"Yeah, I came straight from the airport," he replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood staring at me.

I self-consciously smoothed my hair and wondered what Jake must think of my swollen eyes and disheveled appearance.

"Jake, we have to talk," I blurted, as his silence became too much to bear.

"Yeah, we do," he said, sighing heavily and sitting beside me on the bed.

"I'm leaving you, Bella."

**A/N: **

**Okay, I fully expect the torches and pitchforks on this one. Bring on the reviews! Let me know if you hate my guts right now or if you're kinda loving the angsty element.**

**I have one rec this week before I go hide and await your wrath. You must, must, MUST read **_**The Secret Changes Within Bella Swan**_** by the incredibly talented **_**SwedenSara**_**! Fair warning, it's pretty intense and angsty, but it's beautifully written and I think it will resonate with a lot of you. You can find the link under my Story Favorites.**

**Now, hit that Review button. You KNOW you want to!**


	24. Chapter 24: Rend

**Sorry about the slight delay in getting this chapter out to you. RL has been kicking me hard the last couple of weeks, but I'm resilient and I WILL persevere! **

**I want to give a special shout-out this week to **_**ttharman**_** who just discovered my story and was kind enough to review almost EVERY DAMN CHAPTER! I appreciate you SO much, bb! Special thanks, as always, to my wonderful, super-speedy betas **_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_**. You are the wind beneath my wings, and I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 24: Rend **

**BPOV**

I stared at Jake uncomprehendingly, his words still ringing in my ears.

_I'm leaving you, Bella._

Irrationally, I felt the threat of hysterical laughter bubble up inside of me.

_You stole my line, Jake._

Instead, I kept my face neutral, and when I spoke, my voice sounded eerily calm and devoid of emotion.

"You're leaving me," I said slowly. "Why, Jake?"

I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience as I waited for him to answer. My mind was curiously blank and I seemed to be watching our little tableau from a distance as time slowed to a crawl.

_The husband stares guiltily at his hands as he struggles to answer the question. The wife sits quietly waiting. Outwardly, she is far more calm and still than she has any reason to be._

My detached, clinical observation ended abruptly as I felt myself yanked back into my physical being with a nauseating jolt. Fresh waves of pain and disbelief washed over me.

_I must be in shock,_ I thought dispassionately as my mind began to spin. _What can he possibly tell me now that will make this situation any worse? Is he going to admit that he's been cheating on me? How do I even respond to that? Do I tell him that I already know? Do I confess that I've been having an affair too … even though it's over now?_

My previously blank mind was suddenly racing with unanswered questions. _Oh, God. Maybe he knows about my tryst with Edward, and __that's__ what this is all about. Why couldn't he have confronted me before I had to break Edward's heart? But of course, that's silly. It wouldn't have made a difference, would it? I did what I had to do for __Edward__. There's still no way that we could be together._

The full force of my realization was debilitating. _Too late. It's all too late. There's just too much pain, and now we're all going to suffer. What are we going to tell Claire?_

My thoughts flashed through my mind in a matter of seconds, although time had lost all meaning. When Jake began speaking again, there had been barely a pause in our conversation.

"I've been having an affair," Jake said quietly.

Inexplicably, my heart twisted and my stomach dropped at hearing him say the dreaded words aloud.

"It's Leah," he sighed, studying his hands and refusing to meet my eyes. "We've been together for over a year now, and … I think I love her, Bella."

"I see," I said woodenly, staring at him as if he was a stranger. I felt lightheaded, and a remote part of me wondered if I was going to faint. I breathed in and out slowly, concentrating on the hollow pain in my chest.

"I don't know how to explain it," Jake continued, getting to his feet and beginning to pace. "She just makes me feel … young and alive again, I guess. Maybe I'm having a mid-life crisis; who the hell knows. We just spend so much time together at the office, that after a while it turned into … something more."

He stopped in front of me and met my gaze for the first time.

"It's not _your_ fault, Bella," he said haltingly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You've been a good wife, and you're a real fine mother to Claire, but you've gotta admit, we lost that 'spark' a long time ago. I guess it's just nice to feel that with someone again."

_So, what you're saying is, 'it's not you, it's me,'_ I thought bitterly, fighting the urge to laugh again. _Wow, that's really big of you, Jake._

"Anyway," Jake rushed on, "Leah and I figured that it really wasn't fair to _any_ of us to keep hiding this any more. I've already made arrangements to lease an apartment downtown, but until the deal's finalized, it's probably best that I move in with her for a while. I don't know where this is going to end up in the long run, but I'm not getting any younger, you know? If this is my shot at happiness, I've gotta grab it now. I guess I just need some time to figure all of this out."

"It sounds like you've already got it pretty well 'figured out'," I replied quietly. "You've made it abundantly clear that you've been unhappy in our marriage for a long time. As far as where you and _her_ 'end up in the long run', you've already leased an apartment and bought her a ring. That doesn't sound like you're too conflicted to me."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and stared sheepishly at me.

"How did you know about the ring?" he asked finally.

"I didn't know for _sure_ until just now," I said wearily.

I could have told him about the fateful call from Neil, and how in that one instant I had begun to doubt everything I had believed about our marriage. I wanted to tell him how his mistress had blatantly flaunted the ring in my face, causing that seed of doubt to firmly take root.

_If none of that had happened, would I have acted on my feelings for Edward? Probably not. I would have still been attracted to him; I would have still craved his friendship, but I would never have carried things further if I had felt secure in a happy, loving marriage. Probably._

I realized that I was physically and emotionally drained. I just didn't have the strength or the will to rage at Jake like I wanted to. Part of me wanted to shake him and cry and scream "_Why?_" Hadn't I done everything in my power to make him happy over the past twenty years? Hadn't I dressed and behaved exactly as he wanted me to? I wanted to call him out on his lame 'mid-life crisis' rationalization and demand a better explanation.

_What was it about __me__, Jake, that was never good enough for you? Why couldn't you just accept me as I am instead of always trying to change me? In the end, what difference did it make, anyway? I did everything that was expected of me, and it still wasn't enough._

It had taken Edward, a virtual stranger to me until two months ago, to make me realize that I was worthy of so much more. He had accepted me as I was from the very beginning, and had always encouraged me to be myself. He had given me so much more than the material trinkets, comfortable lifestyle and occasional left-handed compliments that Jake had deemed sufficient to keep me happy. Edward had given me _himself_. He had bared his innermost soul to me, and had made me realize that we were both 'perfectly imperfect'. He had loved me unconditionally. _And I love him …_

My heart twisted and traitorous tears stung my eyes as I thought of Edward. Through my haze of pain, I realized that Jake was speaking again.

"Now, honey, I know you're upset," he began placatingly.

_Does he really think that my tears are just for him?_ I thought incredulously. _He truly has no idea about Edward …_

"But that's why we need some apart right now," he continued. "I just came back to pick up some more clothes, and I'll send for the other stuff when I move into my own place. I really hope we can keep this amicable, Bella."

His casual words and apparent lack of remorse caused the knife of pain in my gut to twist even deeper.

_I wonder if this is how Edward felt,_ I thought dully.

I wanted to tell Jake that I had been unfaithful too. I might not have had _actual_ sex with Edward, but I wanted to hurt Jake the way that he had hurt me.

_He hasn't even once said 'I'm sorry' through this whole conversation,_ I realized miserably. _What would be the point of telling him about Edward __now__, anyway? He'd probably just think I'm pathetic._

"_Amicable,_" I repeated slowly as I watched Jake move about the room gathering his clothing. "Yeah, I guess we _should_ keep this amicable for Claire's sake. What are you planning on telling her when she gets home from school?" My voice sounded foreign to me, as if it was coming from a long way off.

Jake paused and looked up from his packing.

"Actually," he said slowly, "I wasn't planning on hanging around. I think it's best if I just get my stuff and go." For the first time I saw a flicker of true sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Look, Bella, I need your help with Claire," he sighed. "I have no idea what to say to her right now, but I sure as hell don't want her to hate me for this. That's why I'm getting my own place, you know? I still want her in my life, and as soon as I get settled I want her to know that she can come and stay with me as much as she'd like. Maybe she can live with you during the week and visit me on the weekends. I don't know. You and I can work out the details later."

"So, what; _I'm_ supposed to break this to Claire?" I asked, my voice rising in disbelief. "You don't even have the guts to do it yourself? Do you _really_ think she's going to be okay with visiting you on the weekends and watching you and Leah play house together?"

Jake sighed again. "No, _I'll_ tell her about Leah … eventually," he replied. "Look, just work with me on this, okay, Bella? Tell her that you and I needed some time apart and leave it at that for now. I won't even have Leah around the first few times she comes to visit, I promise."

He searched my face anxiously.

"Come on, Bella," he said pleadingly. "She's my only kid, and you know how close we've always been. Just because you and I are splitting up, doesn't mean that I want Claire to suffer more than she has to. I'd like her to get used to the idea of you and me being apart for a while before I tell her about Leah, that's all."

"Well, how perfect for _you_," I said bitterly. "She's not stupid, and she's not a child, Jake. How can you expect her to just calmly accept that her parents are separating without any kind of real explanation? She'll probably end up blaming me; thinking it was something _I_ did that drove you away."

"Don't be silly, honey," Jake said, smiling as he reached out to touch me. I jerked away and his smile faded.

"She _won't_ blame you," he declared adamantly, staring down at me. "I won't let her. You haven't done anything wrong, Bella. I've got your back with Claire if you've got mine."

_Of course. Why would anyone think that __I__ might have a secret lover? Who in their right mind could possibly be attracted to a married, middle-aged 'soccer-mom'?_ I thought sadly.

"Whatever, Jake," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders and looking away from him so that he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill. "You seem to have this all figured out. I'm glad it's so easy for you."

"Yeah, well it's _not_ easy for me, you know," he snapped, as he flung his remaining clothes into the bag and zipped it shut. "I'm just hoping that we can both be adults about this, for Claire's sake."

He picked up his valise and stood staring at me for a moment.

"I've got to go," he said shortly. "I'll call Claire later, after you've had a chance to talk to her. I wish it didn't have to be like this between us, but I promise not to leave you high and dry, Bella. I'll still provide for you financially, and the house is yours, as long as you want it. We'll work out the details when you're not quite so … emotional."

_Emotional_? I felt like screaming. _Jake, you have no idea how 'emotional' I am right now. Your lack of perception is truly staggering._

"Fine," I replied icily. "Please forgive me if I don't wish you and Leah best of luck on your new life together."

Jake shook his head sorrowfully at me as he left the room. A few minutes later, I heard the garage door raise and his car start up and pull away.

_So, Jake gets his 'happily ever after' with the woman he loves, and I'm left trying to explain this to our daughter and picking up the pieces of my broken heart. Wow, Bella. Only you could lose the love of your life and your husband both on the same day._

The tears that I had somehow managed to hold at bay while talking to Jake finally came. I curled into a ball on the bed and cried as I mourned the breakup of my marriage, the loss of Edward and the damage that Claire would inevitably suffer.

I screamed wordlessly into my pillow.

**EPOV**

I was numb on the drive to the airport.

_She doesn't love me. My Bella doesn't love me._

I couldn't wrap my mind around the events that had just taken place. We had never so much as disagreed or had an argument, and yet this fight had been of Armageddon-like proportions.

Thankfully, Laurent, never one for small-talk or idle chit-chat about the weather, remained mercifully silent as he drove, leaving me to brood in the back seat.

Bella had completely blindsided me, and I wondered helplessly how it could have all gone so wrong.

_Maybe I scared her off by saying 'I love you' too soon. But I __know__ she felt the same way about me …_

All of her actions; everything she had said and done over the past week, belied the hateful words she had uttered. "_It was just sex. It didn't mean anything to me. I don't love you"._

I felt as though I had been punched in the gut repeatedly. I had never said "I love you" to any woman other than my mother. It wasn't a phrase that I took lightly.

_How could Bella think that I was just using her for my own selfish purposes? Did she really believe that I only needed her to help me through my drug addiction? How could she even contemplate that I would be deceitful just to get her to have sex with me?_

If anything, I had gone out of my way to prove to Bella that she was about so much more than just sex to me. Even though I wanted her. _God, how I wanted her. __Want__ her,_ I corrected myself. _I still want her, and I still love her even though she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me. I just can't believe it was __that__ easy for her to cut me out of her life completely._

I had meant every word I had said when I told Bella that I would be willing to give up my career for her. Not that I thought it would come to that.

_Maybe I'm just being naïve,_ I thought disgustedly. _Who am I kidding? Nothing's changed; my life's still not my own. I know what the fall-out would be if it became public knowledge that I was involved with a married woman. An __older__, married woman, as Bella's so fond of reminding me. Like it even matters. She's __Bella__, for God's sake! What we had together was special; the kind of connection that most people only dream of having, and spend their whole lives searching for and fantasizing about. We had it within our grasps, and then she ripped it all away._

I felt angry, hurt and betrayed. I had never cried over a breakup with a woman before; _guys just don't do that_, but I _had_ cried when I had gone upstairs after Bella had admitted that she didn't love me. I wondered vaguely if this was how women felt when men did their 'fuck-and-run' routine, and I thought guiltily of Gianna.

_Jesus. Karma's a bitch._

In spite of everything that had happened, I still worried about Bella. Would she really stay with Jake, given what she suspected about his infidelity? The thought made me feel physically ill. I hadn't meant to let slip that Angela knew something about Jake's pattern of being unfaithful, but in hindsight, perhaps it hadn't been such a bad thing.

_Maybe if she talks to Angela she'll realize that Jake doesn't deserve a second chance, or a third, or however many times it's been that he's screwed around on her._

I felt a little better. Maybe there was still hope after all. It was _possible_ that she would change her mind if she discovered the extent of his womanizing ways and might decide to leave him after all. _Even though I know she'll be devastated to find out that he hit on her best friend._

I desperately wished that I had thought to get Angela's phone number from her while we were at lunch. That way, I could at least apprise her of my slip and let her know to expect a call from Bella. I supposed it would be easy enough to Google her and get her number that way.

_Her last name's Cheney, isn't it? I'm pretty sure that's right. Angela Cheney._

I sighed inwardly. As tempting as it was to track Angela down and tell her what had happened between Bella and I, I realized that it probably wasn't a good idea. I had meddled in their friendship enough, and Bella was already furious that Angela and I had seemingly conspired against her by withholding information about Jake. If she found out that we were talking behind her back _again_, I might lose any chance I had of winning her back.

_You're forgetting one very important thing,_ my mind whispered. _This isn't just about Jake. She said she didn't love you. She never loved you, and she never wants to hear from you again._

I groaned aloud in frustration and raked my fingers through my hair for the umpteenth time, which garnered me a quizzical look from Laurent in the rearview mirror.

_Fuck my life._

Did Bella honestly expect me to just delete her number from my phone and carry on as if she'd never existed? As if _we'd_ never existed? _Uh, uh. Not happening._

Bella had been my _friend_, first and foremost, before we became lovers. _If that's what we even were._ I could tell her anything and everything, and I had thought that she felt the same way about me. My stomach twisted as I realized that I would miss my _friend._ As unbearable as the thought of being separated from Bella while I was in England was, the fact that I now wouldn't even be able to _speak_ with her made my misery a thousand times worse.

_Brilliant_, I thought. _Not only did Bella steal my heart, she apparently stole my 'man-card' too. Even my inner monologue is starting to sound like a whiney little bitch._

I groaned again.

"Are you all right, Mr. Cullen?" Laurent asked, his eyes suddenly concerned.

_The poor guy probably thinks I'm having a stroke back here. That, or I'm giving myself a hand-job. No. Mustn't think about hand-jobs. That just makes me think about Bella._

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to discreetly adjust the unexpected erection that imagining Bella's hand wrapped around my dick had given me. _Nope. I guess my man-card's still fully intact. Only a complete asshole would be getting a hard-on less than an hour after being dumped by the woman he loves._

"Everything's fine, Laurent," I replied as evenly as possible.

_All I need is for Laurent to report back to Jake that his client was whacking off in the back of the company car on the way to the airport._

I stared unseeingly out of the window at the passing scenery and tried to keep my mind blank for the rest of the drive.

We arrived at the private airfield a short time later, and Laurent unnecessarily got out and retrieved my bag from the back of the SUV.

"Have a pleasant trip, Mr. Cullen," he said expressionlessly. "I trust we'll be seeing you again soon?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, I won't be coming back, Laurent."

"As you say, sir," he replied, his face unreadable. He shut the door firmly behind him as he climbed back into the SUV and drove away. I stared after the vehicle for a moment, and then I turned and walked slowly toward the small, deserted-looking terminal.

Less than a half-hour later, I was airborne aboard a small private plane bound for New York. I was the sole passenger on the plane's manifest, and while I appreciated the solitude, I also regretted the lack of drink-service. For the first time in weeks, I wanted a drink … _badly_.

_Fuck it. The first thing I'm doing when I land is have a beer. I may have given up the pills, but there's no way in hell I'm giving up alcohol … or cigarettes. A man's got to have a vice or two. Or twelve …_

I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. Of course there was no reception at this altitude, but I needed _something_ to distract me from the sudden, overwhelming urges to drink and smoke. I opened my photo files and slowly flipped through the recent pictures I had taken of Bella.

I felt a lump form in my throat as I thought back to the perfect day at Aro's ranch. She looked so beautiful in those pictures; the sun in her hair, a sweet smile on her lips, the chocolate depths of her captivating eyes filled with affection.

_Surely I couldn't have imagined that she loved me when she looked at me that way …_

Mentally cursing myself, I felt myself grow hard again at the thought of her swaying gently above me in the hammock. I remembered the delicious friction of her grinding against me, her head thrown back so that the tips of her long curls brushed my thighs, and my dick twitched involuntarily.

Once I started thinking about her, I couldn't stop. I remembered being rendered speechless at seeing her naked for the first time. I could almost feel the soft curves of her body beneath me in my bed. Everything about her was exquisite; her small, firm breasts, her slender, hourglass shape, her smooth, taut thighs, toned by endless miles of running.

My erection strained painfully against the buttons of my jeans, and I closed my eyes as I remembered slipping my fingers between her smooth, wet folds and bringing her to a glorious, shattering climax just by _touching_ her.

Powerless to control the images that flashed through my mind, I recalled her in the shower with me. _The sight of warm water running over her naked body. The feel of her gentle hands on me. Kneeling worshipfully at her feet as I tasted her succulent pussy. Hearing her cry out my name as she came undone._

My eyes flew open and I realized that I had a death-grip on my phone. I felt as though I could effortlessly crush the damn thing to smithereens by some act of superhuman strength. Regretfully, I took one last look at Bella's picture before I turned off the phone.

_Why am I so hung up on this woman?_

I had been with any number of beautiful women, and despite the erotic images of Bella that insisted on haunting me I knew that it was about far more than physical attraction. My physical attraction to her was undeniable, and the electrical current that seemed to course between us whenever we were together was unlike anything I had experienced before. But she was truly the kindest, most genuine and most selfless person I had ever met. An aura of calm, quiet _goodness_ seemed to radiate from every fiber of her being, and it sucked me in, as surely as a moth to a flame.

She had been adamant that I move on and forget about her. She had insisted that I 'deserve' some suitably recognizable female celebrity on my arm for photo-ops and in my bed; someone who I could eventually marry and have children with.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I had to admit that marrying the woman of my dreams and having children of my own someday was a thought that I found more and more appealing as I got older. But, Bella was the woman of my dreams, and now I couldn't have her in any capacity; not as a friend, not as a lover, and certainly never as a wife or the mother of my children.

I felt rage begin to build slowly within me as the hopelessness of the situation finally started to sink in.

_Fine, Bella. If this is the way you want it, settle for your miserable existence with Jake. I may never get you out of my mind or my heart, but maybe it's for the best that you're out of my life._

I stared dully out of the porthole at the white clouds below me. With every passing mile, I felt myself slip back into the persona of Edward Cullen, international celebrity, as I left 'Bella's Edward' further and further behind.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Jasper was waiting for me when I deplaned in New York. He looked tanned and well-rested.

"So, where's Alice?" I asked suspiciously after we shook hands and exchanged pleasantries about my flight.

"Oh, you know Alice," Jasper said, chuckling. "She's in 'personal assistant mode' now. She's gotten us all checked in, made sure our tickets are in order and is coordinating the luggage details. She had your bags sent from L.A., and the last time I saw her, she was grilling some guy from British Airways to make sure that they got transferred to our flight. She's pretty much in her element. You know she lives for this stuff."

I grunted in reply as I followed Jasper down a mostly deserted, narrow corridor.

"She said she'd meet us in the VIP lounge," Jasper continued, casting me a sidelong glance. "She … ah … seemed to think that you might be bringing someone with you."

I slipped on my sunglasses and automatically pulled my baseball cap down low over my forehead as we entered the crowded main terminal.

"It didn't work out," I muttered through clenched teeth, feeling my body tense once more at the reminder at what might have been. "And I really don't fucking want to talk about it."

Jasper gave me a puzzled look.

"Okay, man. That's cool. I wasn't going to pry," he said gently as we maneuvered toward the security checkpoint. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that a few of the milling passengers paused as we passed them. I recognized that surprised look of '_Oh, hey. Isn't that …?_' on their faces, and I cringed internally as a woman pulled out her cell phone and pointed it in our direction.

"Just keep moving," Jasper said in a low voice as he increased his pace. "Once we're through security, I'll be able to get you away from all of these people."

We handed out passports and boarding passes over to a bored-looking TSA agent and after being submitted to the obligatory indignity of a full-body scan, we retrieved our shoes and hustled our way toward the relative privacy of the VIP lounge.

Predictably, Alice was waiting to pounce on us the minute we walked through the doors.

"Edward!" she squealed, tacklehugging me and then dragging me over to the corner where she had set up camp, a bemused-looking Jasper trailing behind us.

"So, it's just you, then?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips and staring up at me innocently. "You never got back to me after you left me that mysterious message this morning. I thought you wanted me to buy an extra ticket. Wasn't Leah able to make it?"

Jasper frowned and shook his head minutely at her, and I sighed in frustration.

"Jasper, could you get me a beer?" I asked, raking my hands through my hair.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a long look before Jasper finally nodded slightly and sauntered over to the courtesy bar. I felt a surge of annoyance at their ability to communicate without words. There was only one person I had ever had that kind of connection with and I would never see her again.

"What?" I snapped at Alice, flinging myself into a plush chair. "I'm still clean, if that's what you're worried about. I promised I'd give up the pills. I never said I'd quit drinking."

"I'm not judging you," Alice replied, shrugging her shoulders and taking the seat across from me. "You look a hell of a lot better than you did a week ago, so _something_ in Houston must have agreed with you. You just seem kind of upset. Is it because your _girlfriend_ didn't come with you?"

"Stop fishing for information, Alice," I said tiredly. "I already told Jasper I don't want to talk about it. Things just … didn't work out between us, that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alice said slowly. Something flickered in her eyes momentarily and then was gone. "What happened? I thought you were crazy about this woman."

"No offense, Alice," I replied sharply, "but it's really none of your damn business."

Jasper returned with my beer and Cokes for him and Alice. I plucked the Heineken bottle from his hand and raised it in a mock toast.

"At least you won't have to worry about me flying back to Houston any time soon," I said, laughing bitterly. "Cheers!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Alice and Jasper exchanged another of their telepathic glances. I studiously ignored them and drained half of my bottle.

"So," I said abruptly, trying to change the subject. "Where the hell's Emmett, anyway? He's going to miss our flight if he doesn't get here soon."

Alice waved her hand vaguely. "We still have over an hour until our flight boards. You know Emmett. He's probably been playing one last game of 'tie me up, tie me down' with Rose. He should be here any time now."

As if on cue, the doors to the lounge flung open and a loud voice boomed, "What up, my peeps? Vaycay's over, suckas! Next stop, jolly old England."

"Oh, my God," Alice whispered, burying her face in her hands. "Maybe if we're really quiet, he won't notice us over here and he'll meet us at the gate."

"No such luck," Jasper smirked, as Emmett spotted our little group and made his toward us, waving. Several businessmen stared at him disapprovingly over their Wall Street Journals as he passed them.

"What's happening, guys?" Emmett said, tossing his carry-on into an empty chair. "We ready to get this show on the road, or what?"

"Well, we still have a little while until they call our flight," Alice said distractedly as she typed something into her Blackberry. "You have time to go get a magazine or a soda, and …" She glanced up briefly at Emmett and then did a double-take. "_What in God's name are you __wearing__, Emmett?_"

"What?" Emmett looked puzzled as he stared down at his t-shirt-and-jeans ensemble.

Jasper had his hand over his mouth and was trying not to laugh. "Turn around, man," he mumbled from behind his fingers.

Emmett shrugged and spun in a slow circle.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Alice said.

"Nice. Subtle. Yeah, you won't stand out in London _at all_ wearing _that_," I said as I read the words **Get Off My Dick** that were blazoned in yellow on the back of Emmett's shirt.

"Shouldn't that say "Get _On_ My Dick", in _your_ case?" Alice added sarcastically.

Emmett faced us again.

"I don't know what you guys have against the Beastie Boys," he sniffed, looking hurt. "I happen to fucking _love_ this shirt."

Jasper coughed back a laugh as Alice shot him a glare.

"It _is_ pretty catchy," I mused, knocking back the rest of my beer and deciding to play along. "It has that certain 'je ne sais quoi'."

"I know, right?" Emmett beamed at me. "Hey, you know, Ed, you can borrow this shirt any time you want. Maybe then people'll stop posting crotch-shots of you online."

"_Crotch-shots_?" I asked dazedly as I watched Jasper try not to blow Coke back out through his nose.

"Yeah, man. Don't tell me you haven't seen them," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "They're all over the internet. Folks take photo shoot pictures you've done, zoom in on your package and post them on their blogs. Same thing with some of the candids the paps have taken of you. There's this one where you're getting out of a car, and it's obvious that you're going commando 'cause you can see _everything_ …"

Jasper was holding his sides and shaking with suppressed laughter, tears rolling down his face.

"Dude. What are you doing looking at pictures of Edward's dick on the internet?" he finally gasped out. "Don't you think that's a little bit gay?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes. _I've now entered the Twilight Zone._

"I was _not_ looking for pictures of his dick," Emmett said defensively. "They just kind of popped up at me."

Jasper howled with laughter.

"Yeah. Ha, ha. Very funny. That was a bad choice of words," Emmett grumbled. "Seriously, though, if you _must_ know, I was trying to see if any pictures of Edward in Houston had surfaced. I was kinda hoping to catch a glimpse of this mysterious hottie he's been dating."

Immediately I froze.

"Well?" I asked, every muscle in my body suddenly tense and on alert. "_Were_ there any pictures from Houston?"

"Naw," Emmett said regretfully. "Not a single one. You must've done a really good job hiding out. You probably spent all your time indoors together anyway. Right? _Right_?" He grinned and winked at me.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I was weak with relief. I still wanted to protect Bella from the media at all costs.

"None of your fucking business," I growled. "And anyway, we're not _dating_. We … broke up."

"Oh, hey. Sorry, man. I didn't know," Emmett said sheepishly.

"Yeah, look, don't worry about it. I'll live," I replied. "Just do me a favor, Em, okay?"

"Sure. Anything. You name it."

"Get off my dick, all right? _Do not_ look at pictures of my peen online any more. It weirds me out."

This garnered a fresh round of guffaws from Jasper.

"Boys, are we _quite_ through with this?" Alice snapped. "I'd just as soon not be subjected to any more talk about Edward's wang for the rest of my life. Anyway, we have a plane to catch soon."

"Fine by me," I replied. "But first I'm having another beer."

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

_Why the fuck do I get stuck sitting next to Emmett on every damn flight? Oh, yeah. Because ever since Alice and Jasper became a 'couple', they take pretty much every opportunity to renew their membership in the 'mile-high club'._

I glared across the first class aisle to where Jasper and Alice were seated. They were holding hands and staring deeply into each other's eyes.

I felt bitter bile rise in my throat. _That should be me and Bella._

Emmett elbowed me in the ribs to get my attention and I turned to him, grimacing.

"_What?_"

"Hey, man. You're not still upset about those crotch-shot comments, are you?" he said in a low voice. "It's not like I _intentionally_ wanted to see your dick, you know? 'Cause that would be gay. Which I'm totally _not_. _You_ don't think that makes me look gay, do you?"

_What, now we're back to __this__ again? How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?_

"You look like you might have seen one or two up close," I replied noncommittally, craning my neck to see if I could spot a flight attendant.

Emmett looked crestfallen.

"That's just low, dude," he mumbled. "You're going to be even grouchier than usual now that you've broken up with your little 'cowgirl', aren't you?"

I chose to ignore him, and finally managed to get the flight attendant's attention.

I appraised her detachedly as she made her way down the aisle toward me. She had fake blonde hair, large fake breasts and a 'fake-n-bake' tan to match. When she smiled, I saw that her unnaturally straight teeth were bleached an annoyingly brilliant shade of white.

I sighed inwardly. _Why do so many women find it necessary to __try__ so damn hard? Whatever happened to natural beauty, like Bella's …?_

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?" she purred as she stopped beside my seat in a cloud of perfume. "Can I get you a beverage?"

"Yeah, I'll have a beer. Heineken if you've got it," I replied, trying not to choke on the stench of artificial flowers.

"Of course," she said, batting her long fake eyelashes at me. "I'll be right back."

"Uh … I'll have a Perrier with a lemon twist," Emmett said quickly as 'Fakerella' prepared to step away. She paused and raised an eyebrow at him.

"'Cause, you know, I'm working," Emmett rushed on, gesturing at me. "I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that …"

She glared at him witheringly and tottered away on her three-inch heels. I buried my face in my hands.

_Must not kill Emmett. Must not kill Emmett,_ I chanted to myself. _Besides, I'd probably attract too much attention trying to stuff his corpse into the overhead compartment._

When the flight attendant returned with our drinks, I could smell her before she appeared at my side. _What the fuck is __up__ with my hypersensitive sense of smell, anyway?_ As she leaned over me to place Emmett's _Perrier_ on his tray table, she made sure to thrust her chest conspicuously in my face.

"I'm a _big_ fan of your movies, Mr. Cullen," she whispered as she set my beer on a napkin in front of me. "If there's _anything_ I can do to make your flight more pleasant, please don't hesitate to ask."

As I watched her sashay away up the aisle, I realized that I felt nothing. Not repulsed, not flattered, just … empty.

_This is how it's probably going to be from now on,_ I thought dully. _I'll always love Bella. No amount of time or distance will ever change that. She's ruined me for anyone else. I can't help comparing all other women I encounter to her, and all other women are seriously lacking._

"Hey, what's that on your napkin, Ed?" Emmett asked, snapping me from my reverie. I glanced down at my beer, and then slowly slid the napkin from under it.

"That stewardess totally gave you her phone number, didn't she?" Emmett said, slapping me on the back.

I looked at the number on the damp napkin. Written beneath it was, **Call me! Lauren. Xoxoxox**

"Dude, you should totally hit that," Emmett said. "You know, seeing as you're single again, and all."

I crumpled the napkin and stuffed it into the seat pocket in front of me.

"Uh, uh. Not interested," I said grimly, taking a swallow of my beer. "Anyway, remember what happened with Gianna the last time I took your advice to 'hit that'?"

Mercifully, that seemed to shut Emmett up. After a while, we switched seats, and I stared out of the porthole as the sun set and the sky gradually darkened. Stars began to fill the night sky, and I thought of what Bella had said._ "When you're back in England, you can look up at the stars and know that I'm seeing them too …"_

_I'm looking at our stars, Bella,_ I thought sadly. _Are you watching them too?_

I drank all the way to London.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

**BPOV**

Surprisingly, Claire took the news of her father's departure better than I expected.

By the time she got home from school, I managed to have myself sufficiently under control that I was able to somewhat calmly explain the situation to her.

My speech was liberally peppered with euphemistic phrases like, "your father and I are just taking a little break from each other", "we need some time apart", "it's nobody's fault" and "sometimes these things just happen in a marriage".

Claire seemed saddened by what I told her, but not entirely surprised. Her reaction only reinforced my theory that children are generally much more perceptive than they're given credit for, and can usually sense tension in their parents' marriage.

She quietly asked a few questions, and seemed to be mainly concerned with when she could see Jake again. I explained that her father was in the process of leasing an apartment, and that she'd have to ask him when she could visit.

Jake called her cell phone a short time later and she went upstairs to talk to him. When she finally emerged from her room, she was quiet and subdued but seemed resigned to the changes that inevitably had to occur.

I wished for her stoicism. Outwardly, I was trying to appear calm and composed for Claire's sake, but inside I was falling apart.

I robotically made dinner, mainly out of routine rather than any desire to eat. We both picked silently at our food, and Claire excused herself to her bedroom after we finished cleaning up the kitchen.

My heart ached for her. I was certain that like me, she was just putting on a brave front and trying to make best of a lousy situation. I wanted to reach out to her; ask her what she was thinking and how she was feeling, but I was emotionally wreaked. How could I offer her comfort when I couldn't even begin to find solace for myself?

As darkness fell, I wandered out to the patio and curled into a lounge chair, watching the stars appear one by one in the night sky. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked silently back and forth as tears coursed slowly down my cheeks.

I gazed up at the endless starry expanse feeling very small and very much alone.

**A/N: **

**So, what do you think the future holds for our star-crossed lovers? Leave me a review and let me know!**

**A brand new fic is OWNING me this week, and you MUST go read it! It's **_**47 Days**_** by the incredibly talented **_**netracullen**_**. It's pretty dark material, but it's beautifully written and the concept is refreshingly unique. You can find the link under my Story Favorites.**

**Lastly, check out the HiPS thread on Twilighted, if you're so inclined. It's a great place to hang out and discuss any conspiracy theories you may have, and oh, yeah, we talk a lot of smut too! The link is on my profile. **

**Thanks so much to all of you who read, review and recommend my little fic – I appreciate you all so much!**


	25. Chapter 25: Guidance

**So, many of you left me feedback that the last chapter made you cry. I'm truly sorry for the heartfail; it's never my intention to traumatize anyone! I'm always hesitant to put a "tissue warning" at the beginning of a chapter, because what *I* find sad and what *you* find sad might be completely different. Suffice it to say, the next couple of chapters DO contain angst and certain elements that may be upsetting for some. You've been forewarned! **

**I want to give a special thank you this week to **_**Indie Fic Pimp **_**for promoting my story, to the lovely **_**bbwraven **_**for her wonderful review, and to **_**jamiearkin **_**for the beautiful HiPS banner she created (link on my profile)! I also want to give a shout-out to new readers **_**karen4honor **_**and **_**Rgwmnks**_** for reviewing almost every chapter. Of course, I couldn't do any of this without my wonderful, super-speedy betas **_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_**. They are truly amazing ladies, and have never steered me wrong.**

**Now, let's see what our "star-crossed lovers" have been up to, shall we? **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 25: Guidance **

**EPOV**

We landed at Heathrow under the steely gray skies of early morning. I hadn't managed to get more than a few minutes of restless dozing during the flight, and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. My head was pounding, and I couldn't determine whether I was hung over or still drunk. In any case, it was just a relief to get off that damn plane and away from Emmett's inane babbling. Away from Lauren; the overly solicitous and not-very-subtle flight attendant. Away from Alice and Jasper's judgmental glances and whispered conversations. Away from the stale, recycled air that always seemed to smell faintly of burnt coffee and too many sweating bodies sitting in close proximity to each other.

The customary fleet of cars provided by the studio for our transportation awaited our arrival. Once the luggage was retrieved and distributed, I bid a hasty farewell to my travelling companions and requested that my driver take me straight to my flat in SoHo. I fell into bed almost as soon as I walked through the door, and didn't wake until mid-afternoon.

My first conscious thought as I surfaced from my uneasy slumber was _Bella_. Instinctively, I reached out to draw her close to me, and encountered only crumpled, empty sheets beside me.

_I'm alone_. The crushing realization sank in as I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes and the room slowly came into focus.

My London flat really wasn't much different from my apartment in L.A. It was sparsely appointed with rental furnishings and had none of the homey, personal touches that I had come to love about my room in Houston.

_Except that it never really was 'my room', was it?_ I thought grimly. _And I'll never see it again anyway._

I reached out and retrieved my cell phone from the nightstand, where I had indifferently tossed it hours before. I had two messages. One was from my mother, telling me that she hoped I would join her and my father for dinner that evening. The second was from Alice, giving me the name and address of the hotel where she, Jasper and Emmett were staying. She informed me that a car would arrive promptly at 8:00 a.m. Monday morning to take me to the studio for my first line run-through with my new co-star. I tuned her out as she began to admonish me to 'stay out of trouble' until then, and deleted the message in disgust.

_Fucking Alice. Irritating, domineering little pixie._ Her overprotective act was really starting to get old.

I stared at the phone longingly, my fingers itching to dial Bella's number.

_Idiot_, I thought morosely. _It's mid-morning in Houston. She's probably having breakfast with her family right now and listening to Jake drone on about his business trip. It was him she slept beside last night, not me. I wonder if they had sex …_

I groaned aloud in frustration and threw the phone back onto the nightstand. The thought of Bella being physically intimate with anyone other than me, especially _him_, was too much to bear.

_Who am I kidding?_ I thought angrily. _She was never mine anyway. She made her choice, and the sooner I come to grips with that, the better._

After chain-smoking several cigarettes in rapid succession, I showered and dressed quickly. I shrugged an old black hoodie on over my striped button-down shirt and jeans, and set off on foot from my parents' townhouse in Bloomsbury. It wasn't really that far; just a 'good stretch of the legs', as they said in these parts, and I relished the chance to take in the sights, sounds and smells of London that I had sorely missed.

The chill of fall was already in the air, and the leaden skies and persistent drizzle matched my mood perfectly. I tried not to dwell on the inevitable comparison to the blue, sunny skies and warm temperature of Houston. _I was happy there._

I took a small measure of comfort from the fact that no one spared me a second glance as I navigated the crowded streets. I was just another young Londoner with my hood pulled up against the rain, hastening to where I needed to go.

Thirty minutes later, I was ringing the doorbell of a large gray and white brick townhouse not far from London's West End. I pushed my hood back and ran my hand through my damp hair as I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot on the stoop. I was suddenly as nervous and uncertain as a teenager. I hadn't seen my parents in months, and I realized that I probably looked like the furthest thing from a movie star at that moment, with my sodden clothes and hollow eyes. As soon as my mother opened the door, though, and I saw her smile, all of my insecurities were instantly forgotten.

"Edward!" she cried, pulling me into a warm embrace despite my dripping countenance. Her gentle touch and the light, floral scent of her perfume instantly transported me back to childhood.

"Come, let me look at you," she said as she pulled me across the threshold into the hallway.

As she held me at arm's length and smiled up at me, I marveled at how remarkably unchanged she was. There were a few fine lines around her sparkling blue eyes, and her caramel-colored hair was beginning to gray slightly at the temples, but she still appeared far younger than her fifty years.

"Give me your wet jacket before you catch your death," she chided gently. I obliged, and she hung it on a hook near the door.

"You're looking well, Mum," I said tentatively.

"That's kind of you to say, dear," she smiled. "You always _were_ a flatterer, just like your father. Now, why don't you come to the kitchen and help me finish making dinner? Dad should be back from the hospital shortly."

I followed Esme into the spacious kitchen and smiled as she handed me a knife and pointed to the cutting board.

"You _do_ remember how to chop vegetables, don't you?" she teased. "Or has eating out at all of those fancy restaurants made you soft?"

I snorted as I began attacking the carrots.

"Hardly," I replied. "You know that I still prefer take-away to any of that pretentious crap. I'm especially fond of In-N-Out Burger."

"Well, it doesn't look as though you've been eating much of _anything_," Esme said slowly, studying me closely. "You're entirely too thin and pale, Edward."

"You should have seen me a week ago," I muttered.

"I've been worried about you ever since that accident on the set," she sighed. "You just haven't seemed like yourself when I talked to you on the phone. I know that you're driven when it comes to your work, dear, but I'm concerned that it's starting to take a toll on your health."

_Oh, you have no idea, Mum._

"And what about these mysterious trips to Texas?" she fretted. "I'm not trying to pry, Edward; truly, I'm not. I just wonder if they _really_ have to do with business, or if there's something else going on."

_Ladies and gentlemen, my mother; the psychic._

I hesitated as I weighed my reply. There was no way in hell that I was going to tell Esme about my drug problem, but it would disingenuous to lie to her completely. She obviously wouldn't be satisfied with a pat 'everything's fine' answer, and while I knew that she wouldn't press the issue, she _would_ worry. As embarrassing as it would be to discuss my love life with my mother, it really was the lesser of two evils. I sighed and set down the knife.

"Part of it _has_ been work," I admitted. "I'm glad to be done with Zombie Killer for a while so I can focus on this new film. As far as Houston goes … well, I _did_ have some investment business to tend to there, but … there's a woman as well. At least, there _was_."

I stopped, at a loss as to how to continue. I wasn't sure how much I was willing to divulge about Bella.

"I see," Esme said quietly. "I had a feeling it was something like that." She was silent for a moment. "You love her," she said softly. It was a statement, not a question.

"I do," I replied helplessly, running my hands through my hair. "But … it's complicated, Mum."

"Love always is," Esme sighed. "And I imagine it must be even more so, in your position."

"She's married," I said dully. "To an adulterous wanker who's never appreciated her. And she … has a child."

"Oh, Edward," Esme murmured.

"But wait, there's more," I said bitterly. "Did I mention that she's ten years older than me too?"

My mother stared at me silently.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this," I sighed in frustration. "I've literally told _no one_ the truth about her, Mum. But, it's over now anyway. She ended it almost before it began. I loved her, and I thought that she felt the same way about me. Apparently, I was wrong."

Esme grasped my hand and stared directly into my eyes.

"Edward, you're my son and I love you, but you're a grown man, and I would never stand in judgment of your decisions," she said firmly. "I just hope you'll forgive me when I say that as a mother, it pains me to see you so heartbroken."

"Well, you must think I'm pretty foolish," I said, picking up the knife and resuming my chopping with a vengeance. "Here I am a grown man, as you said, pining over someone who's completely unavailable to me."

"I don't think you're foolish at all," she said gently. "I understand better than you think how all-consuming true love is. That's how it's always been between your father and me."

"Mum, no offense, but I really don't know if I can handle thinking of the two of you that way," I groaned.

"Oh, hush," Esme said, swatting my arm playfully. "I'm not talking about our sex-life. Although _that's_ pretty spectacular too," she mused.

I groaned again.

_Please tell me that I'm not having a conversation about sex with my very proper English mother. Has everything in my life taken a turn for the surreal?_

She appeared to ignore my discomfort, and continued speaking.

"Love isn't always 'convenient', Edward," she said with a far-off look in her eyes. "It has the habit of striking at the most inopportune times, and with the least likely people. When you find that person who's truly your soul-mate, though, your love can transcend and withstand anything. That's how it's been for your father and I, and that's how I always hoped it would be for you."

"What, you and Dad?" I asked in amazement. "The two of you are perfect for each other. What possible obstacles could _you_ have had to overcome?"

"We were barely out of our teens when we met," she replied softly. "Our families and friends couldn't believe that we truly understood what love was at such a young age. But we both just _knew_, from the moment we met, that we belonged to each other."

"It wasn't easy," she continued. "We had to overcome a lot of skepticism along the way. Your father came from old money, and I … well, I didn't. He was on the fast-track to medical school, while I had no discernible talent except for an interest in interior design. The first few years of our marriage involved a lot of sacrifices, especially after _you_ came along."

She patted my hand and smiled at me fondly.

"Not that I would change _anything_, mind you, but it was certainly a challenge for both of us coping with the pressures and long hours of medical school with a baby to care for. Even after your father finished his residency, we had our fair share of hurdles to overcome."

She chuckled softly.

"It's not always easy being a doctor's wife. The erratic schedules, the long hours and the bevy of young nurses who throw themselves at all of the doctors, especially someone as attractive as your father, can take a toll on a marriage after a while. And yet, the love that Carlisle and I share has remained constant over the years. It has guided us through everything, and we've never once doubted that we are the single most important thing to each other."

Esme sighed quietly.

"I suppose I'm telling you all of this because I've never heard you say that you've been in love before. I agree that the situation is complicated, but if you truly love this woman, it tells me that she's someone very special. I've never known you to give up easily on anything that's important to you. So tell me, Edward, is this a love worth fighting for?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, utterly bewildered. "If you had asked me a few days ago, I would have said yes, unconditionally. Everything she said, everything she did, led me to believe that she loved me as much I loved her. I truly thought that she was going to leave her husband. I even asked her to come to England with me, Mum. But then everything changed. She thought I was just using her, and she said that I'd be better off without her. She told me that she was going to try to make things work with her husband after all, and that I should never try to contact her or see her again. Bella said that she didn't love me. She probably never did."

I slumped dejectedly against the counter, trying to control my roiling emotions. I hated that I was reduced to confiding in my mother about my love life, like some blubbering schoolboy rejected by his first crush, but part of me was relieved too. It was liberating finally being honest about Bella with _someone_.

"Bella. Is that her name?" Esme murmured. "Oh, that's lovely." She shook her head and seemed to rouse herself. "Edward, did it ever occur to you that she might have only said those things to protect you? You both would have a lot at stake if you were to pursue a relationship together. Maybe she felt that you had more to lose with your career and celebrity status and said those things just to try to push you away."

I felt myself recoil from her words.

"But … that doesn't matter to me," I stammered. "I even told her as much, Mum. I would gladly give up all of my fame and fortune to be with Bella."

Esme sighed.

"But surely you can see that she wouldn't want to be the cause of that," she said quietly. "If you were to give up your career, she would always wonder if you resented her for it. That would be as selfish as me asking your father to stop being a doctor and get a nice, quiet nine-to-five job selling imported cars, or something. When you love someone _that_ deeply, you put their needs before your own. And sometimes that means letting them go."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're not reacting at all the way I expected," I said slowly. "What you said actually makes a lot of sense, given Bella's personality. I'm just frankly surprised that you have so much empathy for her, never having met her. I thought you'd be horrified that I was in love with someone who comes with so much 'baggage'."

Esme shrugged slightly and smiled at me.

"As I said before, Edward, if you love her, then she must be someone pretty special. I just want you to be happy. Only _you_ can decide how much you're willing to risk in pursuit of that happiness."

"I'd risk it _all_ if I thought that we still had a chance," I said emphatically. I hesitated for a moment. "Do _you_ still think we have a chance?" I asked.

"Only Bella can answer that question," Esme said gently. "Give it some time, Edward. As much as you're hurting right now, I can only imagine that Bella's going through the same thing, if she loves you as much as I suspect she does. Try to focus on your work for now. Enjoy being back in London. Reconnect with some of your old friends. Time heals all wounds. You'll know when the time is right to contact her again."

"Would you and Dad really be okay with me and Bella being together?" I asked curiously. "You wouldn't feel strange about having a daughter-in-law only twelve years younger than you? Or about having a seventeen year-old instant granddaughter, for that matter?"

_Wait. What? Did I really just imply that I want to marry Bella?_ It was the first time I had allowed myself to think of her in those terms, much less voice those feelings to someone else.

_Do__ I want to marry her?_ I admitted that the answer was _yes_. There was no one else I could envision spending the rest of my life with. _I've completely lost my fucking mind._

Esme seemed unfazed, even though my head was still spinning from my realization.

"Oh, Edward, age is just a number," she said, laughing lightly. "I don't feel like I'm _fifty_. What difference does it make how old she is? And of course her daughter would be welcomed into the family. I've always wanted to be a grandmother," she smiled.

"I still can't believe how you're just taking this all in stride," I said dazedly. "Won't you be terribly disappointed if my career ends up going to shit over this?"

"You worry entirely too much about what other people think," Esme replied. "Your father and I could never be disappointed in you; we just want you to be happy. And the public has a short attention span. There may be a scandal for a while, but they'll soon move on to the next big story of the day, like that Lohan woman being forced back into rehab again. I seriously doubt that your career will suffer any _permanent_ damage because of who you're sharing your bed with."

"Mum, you're a marvel," I laughed, kissing her cheek impulsively.

"Well, I guess my secret's out now," she said, touching my face tenderly and gazing at me with moist eyes. "I've always been a believer in true love and 'happily-ever-afters'."

_Ah, my mother; the eternal optimist._

The reality was, my relationship with Bella was still broken, and I had no idea if we could fix it. And yet, here I was fantasizing about marrying her some day, when I couldn't even pick up the phone to call her. _Delusional much, Edward?_

At least it gave me some comfort to know that I would have my family's support if by some slim chance Bella and I could be together. I wasn't planning on discussing my predicament with Bella with my father, but I knew that Esme would fill him in eventually. Having her support implicitly implied that I would have his as well. If she declared that the sky was green, then he would more than likely be inclined to agree. The sun rose and set on Esme as far as Carlisle was concerned, and I had always admired the special bond that they shared.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid I've gone all emotional on you," Esme chastised herself, wiping her eyes. "You can stop chopping now, Edward. I think you've got more there than the three of us can possibly eat." She transferred the mountain of vegetables in front of me to a baking dish with a bemused smile, and slid it into the oven.

"Now, let me show you what I've done to the sitting room since you were last here," she said, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Mum, have you been redecorating _again_?" I asked, chuckling as I followed her down the hallway.

"You know me," she said with a musical laugh. "I get bored looking at the same furnishings after a while. I always have to try something new and different."

"Wow. Different is right," I murmured, as I stepped into the room and appreciatively took in my surroundings.

"I kept your piano, of course," Esme said, clapping her hands and vibrating with barely contained excitement, "but I changed almost everything else. Do you like it?"

"It's lovely," I said truthfully, looking around at the room's white-on-beige color scheme and tasteful appointments. The space resonated with Esme's touch; it was sophisticated and understatedly elegant, just like her.

I walked over to the piano and hesitantly touched one of the keys. The single note hung in the air, and I sighed deeply.

"Would you play something?" Esme asked softly. "It's been so long …"

I sat and immediately launched into Bach, my hands moving rapidly over the keys from memory. I allowed my mind to drift as the soothing power of the music took over, and I suddenly realized that I was no longer playing the piece I had started.

"Oh, how beautiful," Esme murmured from beside me. "Did you write that?"

"It's 'Bella's Song'," I replied, my fingers caressing the keys as I had so recently caressed her body. My throat constricted at the bittersweet memory.

As the final notes faded, I heard someone cough discreetly from the doorway.

"Well, that's sounding quite promising. New composition, is it, son?"

I started guiltily, as though I had just been caught fondling myself to a Maxim magazine, and looked up to see my father with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his scrubs leaning against the door sill.

"Dad," I said, getting quickly to my feet and crossing the room. Like my mother, Carlisle never seemed to age. He still had a trim, muscular build, and his short blonde hair was barely touched with gray. With his patrician nose and vibrant green eyes, his face was a mirror image of what I imagined I would look like as I grew older. After we shook hands and hugged, he pulled my mother into a gentle embrace and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I have to head back to the hospital for a bit after dinner. I have a couple of patients in Intensive Care who aren't doing well at the moment, and I really should check on them."

"That's fine, dear," Esme said quietly. "I'm just glad that you could get away for supper and to see Edward."

I watched them stare lovingly at each other with a touch of envy.

_They really __are__ perfect together …_

Dinner was pleasant enough, and Esme mercifully steered the conversation away from any mention of Houston and Bella. I had barely eaten in the last twenty-four hours, but I had little appetite. I kept thinking of sitting across the table from Bella and watching her as she ate. I had committed every little nuance to memory; her dark, expressive eyes, the long tendrils of hair that she pushed absently away from her face, her full, pink lips poised at the rim of a glass and the graceful slope of her throat as she swallowed.

I knew that my mother's feelings would be hurt if continued to pick at my food, so I choked down as much as I dared despite the churning nausea in my stomach, and tried to be as engaged as possible in the conversation.

When supper ended, Esme waved away my offer to help tidy up the kitchen, and with a slightly guilty conscience I used the excuse of travel fatigue to facilitate my departure. I wasn't _really_ any more tired than usual, and my parents' company was enjoyable to a point, but the strain of trying to appear cheerful when I felt like I was flying apart at the seams inside, was beginning to take a toll on me.

_Good thing I'm an actor …_

Carlisle offered to drive me back to my flat on his way to the hospital, and I gratefully accepted. Darkness had long-since fallen and the rain persisted. I wasn't particularly keen on getting drenched twice in one day. Even _I_ wasn't that much of a masochist.

Before I left, Esme pulled me into a hug.

"I know you'll be awfully busy filming for the next few months, but _do_ try to come around when you can," she said.

"I will, Mum, I promise," I replied, smiling as she unconsciously straightened my hood as if I was seven instead of twenty-seven.

"Follow your heart, Edward," she whispered, giving me a final embrace. "Take some time to heal, but don't wait too long to contact Bella. You deserve your 'happily every after'. Don't give it up without a fight."

I nodded mutely, not trusting myself to answer. I truly was lucky to have Esme as a mother. Her care and compassion touched me deeply. Perhaps it was a bit Freudian, but it was those same qualities that had initially drawn me to Bella. I quickly pushed the thought aside as I bid goodbye to my mother. I was in no frame of mind to psychoanalyze my motives.

_If loving Bella is wrong, then I don't want to be right,_ I thought wearily as I stared unseeingly through the rain-splattered windshield of Carlisle's car on the short drive back to my apartment. _I'm so completely fucked._

After several minutes, I became aware that Carlisle was looking at me in puzzled silence as he drove.

"What's on your mind, Dad?" I finally sighed.

"I was about to ask _you_ the same question, Edward," Carlisle replied cautiously. "Don't take this the wrong way, son, but you've looked better. Anything you care to talk about?"

"Not really," I mumbled. "I guess I'm just tired; I haven't been sleeping well lately. I talked to Mum earlier. I'm sure she'll bring you up to speed on the details of our conversation."

"You know, if you're having trouble sleeping, I can write you a prescription," Carlisle said slowly.

"No!" I said sharply. I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled as my father stared at me.

_Are you out of your fucking mind?_ the devil on my shoulder screamed at me. _Take the drugs! They'll make you feel better. They'll help you forget __her__._

"Fuck off," I snarled. "I don't _want_ to forget her, although I probably should. And I don't want to feel 'better'. I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. Maybe I _deserve_ to hurt …"

"Beg pardon?" Carlisle said.

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_ I realized that the car had come to a stop in front of my building. I wondered how long I had been sitting there wrestling with myself.

"Nothing, Dad. Sorry. I was just thinking out loud," I said hastily. I got out of the car and paused with my hand on the door.

"Thanks for the ride. Maybe if I get a break in my schedule, I can stop by the hospital one day and we can have lunch."

_Really, Edward? Talk about the ultimate Hollywood douchebag line. 'Let's do lunch'; really? Is that the best you can come up with for your father?_

It occurred to me that I really _did_ deserve to hurt, since all I seemed to do was hurt the people that I loved most. I'd hurt my parents with the constant upheaval and drama of my personal life and I'd hurt Bella by rushing her into a relationship that she obviously wasn't ready for. I really _was_ a self-centered, selfish prick.

"That'd be fine, Edward," Carlisle replied, pulling me from my reverie. "Just call when you can. I know you'll be busy." He gave me a small smile as I shut the door and then he drove off into the night.

The rain had finally stopped, and I realized that the last thing I wanted was to go upstairs to the chilly, barren tomb of my apartment. I was wide awake thanks to jet lag, and I tried to ignore my involuntary mental calculation that told me it was only three in the afternoon in Houston.

I decided to take at least part of my mother's advice in regards to reconnecting with some of my old London acquaintances. Pulling out my phone, I leaned back against the damp brick wall, out of the busy flow of pedestrian traffic, and dialed Garrett's number. As luck would have it, I caught him on his way out the door to meet some friends at a jazz club not far from my flat. Since he also lived in SoHo, we agreed to meet at the corner of Frith Street in ten minutes.

Garrett's tall, lanky frame was easy to spot as I approached our agreed-upon meeting place. He wore a black leather jacket with the collar turned up against the chill, and his long, sandy hair was pulled back in its customary ponytail.

"Edward, you git!" he said by way of greeting, as we engaged in the ritual awkward man-hug. "Well, well," he said, grinning as he looked me up and down. "If it isn't the prodigal son, come home to London so that we mere mortals can bask in the glory of your stardom again."

"Piss off, Garrett," I laughed, as we began walking. I never took offense to his banter. We had know each other for more than ten years, and we had the kind of easy friendship that we could effortlessly fall back into even after spending months apart.

"So, how's Hollywood been treating you, then?" Garrett queried. "Is it really all 'wine, women and song' 24/7 like everyone says it is?"

"Pretty much," I replied. "'Though, I think I'm ready to swear off women for good at this point."

"No problem there, mate," Garrett chuckled. "This _is_ SoHo, after all. I'm sure you'd be able to find any number of gay men more than willing to help someone as pretty as you forget their troubles."

"Not funny," I growled. "I just meant that I've no desire to get serious about another woman any time soon. I seem to have become a magnet for disastrous relationships lately, and I'm ready for a break from the drama."

"So? Who says you have to get serious?" Garrett shrugged. "You're Edward-fucking-Cullen. Do whatever makes you happy. You want to fuck a hundred different women? Great. You want to get married and have eight kids? You have my blessings. Just don't start letting other people run your life just because you're a celebrity now. You'll still be the same wanker you always were to me."

"Thanks, Garrett," I smiled. "I know I can always count on you to give me some perspective."

We had reached our destination, and could hear loud jazz music pouring from the club as we made our way through the crowd toward the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Garrett yelled over the noise, as I paused and stared up at the sky.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Just trying to see if I could spot any stars."

"In London?" Garrett laughed. "With _these_ clouds and bright city lights? Not bloody likely, mate."

**BPOV**

I awoke shivering on Saturday morning, still curled up in the lounge chair on the patio. I was stiff and covered in dew. After spending a sleepless night staring up at the sky and agonizing over the events of the preceding twenty-four hours, I had finally dozed off sometime before dawn.

I wandered into the house and made myself some tea. I held the steaming cup between my trembling hands, trying to dispel the chill that seemed to have settled deep into my bones. Claire had left me a note on the kitchen counter, and I read it listlessly. She had already left to join some members of her track team at the gym for a workout, and then they were all going out to breakfast afterwards. I regretted not having the chance to talk to her before she left, and I guiltily wondered how she was holding up after the previous day's bombshell.

A long, warm shower did nothing to assuage the cold, dark numbness that had permeated my body. I dressed in leggings and an old, oversized UT sweatshirt and was toweling my hair dry when I heard the doorbell ring and an incessant pounding begin on the front door downstairs.

I rolled my eyes. I only knew one person who invariably announced her presence in such a flamboyant manner, and I wasn't entirely sure that I was ready to talk to her yet. Nevertheless, I made my way downstairs and warily opened the door.

"Hi, Angela," I said tiredly.

"Well, it's about damn time!" she said cheerfully. "I was ready to call Charlie and have him organize a search-party for you. I've been trying to call your cell since yesterday, and you haven't been answering your home phone either. After you left me that message yesterday that you weren't coming in to the clinic and that I had some 'serious explaining' to do, I got worried. So, here I am."

I stared at her silently from the doorway, and had the sudden, overwhelming urge to shut the door in her face. I fought to suppress my anger.

_I need answers, and Angela's the only one who can give them to me._

"Well?" she asked impatiently. "Are you going to make me stand out here waiting to be invited in like cheesy B-movie vampire? Come on," she cajoled, "I even picked up cappuccinos and chocolate croissants from Panera for us …"

She waved the brown paper bag back and forth in front of my face.

"Fine," I mumbled, finally stepping aside and granting her entry. I followed her to the kitchen, where she immediately busied herself setting out the pastry and coffee on the breakfast bar.

"So, what's with the mysterious silent-treatment?" she asked as she bustled about the kitchen. "First you tell me we have to talk, and then all I keep getting is your voicemail."

"Turnedmyphoneoff," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I turned my phone off," I repeated slowly. "I … I really wasn't up to talking to anybody yesterday."

Angela suddenly stopped her activity and scrutinized my closely. I cringed as her eyes lingered on my still-wet hair and baggy sweatshirt.

"Jeez, Bella. You look awful," she said quietly. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Thanks a lot," I snapped, taking a swallow of my cappuccino and glaring at her over the rim of the paper cup. "As a matter of fact, no. I barely slept at all."

_Don't take this out on Angela,_ I tried to remind myself. _She's not the enemy here. At least, I don't __think__ she is. I guess I need to hear what she has to say first._

"It's awfully quiet around here for a weekend," Angela said suspiciously. "Where are Jake and Claire?"

I sighed and picked at the flakes on my croissant.

"Claire's working out with the track team, and Jake … well, Jake doesn't live here anymore," I replied quietly. "He left me, Ange."

"_What_?" Angela spluttered, choking on a mouthful of pastry.

"Oh, come on," I said bitterly, staring at her through narrowed eyes. "Surely _you_ of all people saw this coming. Apparently I was the only one naïve enough not to realize that my husband's been cheating on me for a long time. _Edward_ said that you'd be able to shed quite a bit of light on _that_ particular subject."

My voice broke as I said his name. I had been trying to avoid thinking of him, and a fresh wave of agony engulfed me.

"Son of a bitch," Angela murmured, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and for a moment I wasn't sure if she was talking about Jake or Edward.

"So, Jake left you?" she asked cautiously, searching my face. "Did he find out about you and Edward?"

"There _is_ no 'me and Edward'," I shouted, my eyes filling with tears. "I broke things off with him yesterday, before he went back to England. Then Jake came home from his business trip and informed me that he's in love with his assistant Leah, of all people. He's been planning to leave me for a while, Ange. He even bought her a ring. I suspected about the ring, but I guess I just didn't expect him to be so … _final_ about it yesterday. In light of the circumstances, I didn't see much point in telling him about Edward."

"Oh, Bella. God. I … I'm so sorry," Angela stammered, seemingly at a loss for words for the first time in her life.

"I don't understand," she said quietly, after a short pause. "I mean, the part about Jake doesn't really surprise me. Sorry, Bella; I've always thought he was an ass. But _what happened_ with Edward? He _loves_ you. He told me so himself."

I stared at her as a feeling of unreality washed over me.

"He told you that at lunch?" I whispered. "He only admitted it to _me_ yesterday. Apparently, the two of you discussed a lot of things that day that I wasn't privy to. Just what exactly have you been hiding from me about Jake? And what gave you the right to talk to Edward about it before saying anything to me? You have to come clean with me now."

"I guess I held out on you for exactly _this_ reason," Angela said, looking miserable. "You hate me now, don't you? You probably feel ten shades of betrayed, and I don't blame you. I swear to God, I don't know anything about Jake's recent 'extra-marital' activities, but I've always had my suspicions. Let's just say that a leopard never changes his spots …"

"Angela, just spit it out already," I said, trying to keep the tremor from my voice. "It can't possibly be worse than the scenarios I have running through my head."

Angela began speaking quietly and urgently, and listened in stunned silence until she was finished.

_I guess I was wrong. Things can always be worse than you imagine._

"Angela, how could you keep something like that from me all of these years?" I asked shakily. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and I brushed them angrily away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I made a mistake, I know that now," she replied, her eyes glistening. "I thought you would somehow believe that I _encouraged_ Jake to hit on me, and that it would ruin our friendship. Then, when you told me that you were pregnant, I didn't want to add to your stress. After Claire was born … I don't know. The three of you were happy together. Jake seemed to be treating you well, and I didn't want to be the 'fly in the ointment'. It just became harder and harder to tell you as time went by."

"I could see that you weren't happy for the last few years," she continued. "And on the few occasions I spent time around Jake, I was pretty appalled at the way he treated you. I started to suspect that he hadn't really changed at all, but I just didn't know how to broach the subject. That's one of the reasons why I was so happy when Edward came into your life."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow at Angela as I wiped my nose in a decidedly unladylike fashion on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"You were hardly Edward's biggest fan at first, remember?" I sniffled. "Weren't you the one who said that I was 'complicating my life unnecessarily'?"

"But that was before I got know him," Angela protested. "Celebrities generally don't have greatest track records when it comes to relationships. You can hardly blame me for questioning his motives. But he _loves_ you, Bella. And I guess I hoped that by being with him you would realize that deserve so much more than Jake has to offer, and that you'd leave his sorry ass of your own accord."

She grimaced. "I know that you probably don't trust me any more, and I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me, but please tell me what happened between you and Edward. The two of you were perfect together. Why did you split up, especially if you already suspected that Jake was having an affair?"

"I had my reasons," I said grimly, studiously avoiding her eyes. "Maybe I just finally realized that _he_ deserved more than what _I_ could offer him. As for forgiving you, I … I think I just need some time to process all of this, Angela. I understand _why_ you did it; I know you were trying to protect me. But I'm a grown woman, and I just wish I'd had all of the facts sooner so that I could have made my _own_ decisions. Maybe it wouldn't have changed anything in the long run, but then again, my life could have turned out completely different. Now, I'll never know."

"I'm so, so sorry, Bella," Angela murmured. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm probably the last person you feeling like taking advice from right now, but listen to yourself. You've always been selfless to a fault, even it means sacrificing your own happiness. Don't you think it's time that you stop selling yourself short? And what about Edward's happiness? He's as much an adult as you are, and he certainly knew exactly what he was getting into by getting involved with you. Does he even know that Jake left?"

I shook my head mutely.

"Doesn't he deserve to know?" she asked gently. "I screwed up big-time by not being honest with _you_, Bella. I took away your ability to make an informed decision about your future. Don't do the same thing to him."

"I know. I know," I cried, burying my face in my hands. "But it's too late now. I said some terrible things that I'll never be able to take back. I love him, and I _am_ thinking of his happiness, don't you see? That's why I pushed him away. It's better this way. It's good that he doesn't know about Jake. He has his career to focus on now, and he doesn't need any distractions. He'll heal in time, and … so will I."

_Liar!_ My mind screamed. _I may learn to live with this pain eventually, but I'll never heal. I'll never forget what could have been …_

Angela put her arm around my shoulders and I stiffened.

_Uh, uh. I'm not letting you off the hook __that__ easily, Ange. There's plenty of blame to go around for the debacle that is my life, but I'm still not ready to forgive you for the role that you played._

As Angela removed her arm with a chastened expression, I sighed inwardly. _Who am I kidding? I really have no one but myself to blame._

"I still think you're making a mistake," she said quietly. "I love you like a sister, Bella. I always have and I always will; nothing can ever change that. Things won't be easy for a while, but I hope you know that whatever you and Claire need, you can count on me."

I shrugged noncommittally and nodded slightly.

_This is something that you can't 'fix' for once, Angela. No one can. This is one fairytale that just doesn't have a happy ending._

**EPOV**

True to Alice's word, there was a car and driver waiting outside my flat on Monday morning to take me to the studio. As we wove through the heavy London traffic, on the _correct_ side of the road, naturally, I pondered my weekend.

I was actually fairly proud of the way I'd handled myself. Maybe there was hope for me yet.

My excursion to the jazz club with Garrett on Saturday night hadn't been nearly as traumatic as I'd feared. I hadn't drunk to excess, and I hung back slightly from the group, watching in amusement as Garrett and his other mates flirted shamelessly with an endless parade of young women.

On a couple of occasions, I was recognized, and was asked to pose for phone-camera pictures with several women, and one decidedly effeminate man. I complied with as much grace as possible, amid plenty of good-natured ribbing from Garrett and his crew. I was fairly certain that the photos would end up on someone's Facebook page, but it was preferable to having my image splashed across the front cover of _OK!_ Magazine.

I had spent Sunday unpacking, stocking my small kitchen with food supplies and looking over my script. I still battled the constant urge to check my phone for messages from Bella, but I was beginning to realize that it was an exercise in futility. With the way things had ended between us, I knew that any communication would most likely have to be initiated on my part, and I wasn't ready yet. Our wounds were still too fresh, and a shamefully large part of my ego couldn't handle the possibility of being rejected again.

I tried to block out thoughts of Bella and focus on the task at hand, which was a meeting with the director of Dark Ransom and my new leading lady.

Twenty minutes later, I was being shown into a spacious meeting room. Two women faced each other across a conference table, and they both looked up as I entered.

"Edward, there you are!" cried one of the women excitedly. She jumped up from her chair and ran around the table to give me an exuberant hug.

"Catherine," I said politely, looking at the grinning, middle-aged woman before me. She had an equine face, limp blonde hair and a skinny frame. I had never worked with a female director, and although we had met during casting for the film, I was quickly learning that she did things a bit differently than the directors I had worked with previously.

_For one thing, they didn't go around hugging me._

"You know Tanya, of course," Catherine gushed, dragging me over to where the other woman sat.

"Uh, yeah," I said, setting the backpack containing my script down on the conference table. "We ran some lines together last spring."

"Nice to see you again, Edward," Tanya said casually.

I stared. You couldn't help but stare at Tanya; her very presence lit up a room. She was as breathtakingly beautiful as Catherine was plain. She had long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair, and her mesmerizing blue eyes were the color of the ocean. She was wearing a short black mini-skirt, and her narrow, black stiletto heels were propped up on the table, exposing miles of smooth, pale legs.

"Hello, Tanya," I replied, trying not to audibly gulp. Then I mentally slapped myself. She was certainly gorgeous, even as actresses went, but she still wasn't Bella. I sighed inwardly.

_What __is__ it about Bella that makes her so irresistible to me? Her inner beauty combined with her outer loveliness just eclipses all other women._

"Okay, well, let's dive right into it, shall we?" Catherine said, as I settled myself in a seat next to Tanya. "As you know, this film has some pretty intense romantic moments between the two of you."

She paused and then smiled widely.

"Oh, hell. Why be coy about it? I'm talking about _sex_ here, people, and I want the audience to _feel_ the sparks flying!"

_Damn. Of all the scenes in the movie, why did she have to start off by discussing that one? It's a murder mystery, for God's sake. It's not like we're making a porno._

I felt my eyes begin to glaze over as Catherine started talking about the type of lighting she would use to accentuate our bare skin, positions we would use, 'pasties' and 'modesty slings'.

I glanced over at Tanya to see how she was reacting to our director's enthusiastic sexual onslaught, and saw that she was smirking at me.

_Fuck. I'm so fucking screwed. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: **

**Oh, dear. What **_**has**_** Edward gotten himself into? Will he stay true to Bella and take Esme's advice to fight for her or will he move on? And what about Bella? Can her friendship with Angela be repaired, and will she finally realize that she deserves to be happy with Edward? Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26: Crazy

**First of all, a special shout-out to my new readers! I'm truly amazed and humbled by all of you who have added me to your story and author Favorites and Alerts, and who have taken the time to leave me your amazingly kind reviews. As always, I am deeply indebted to **_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_** for their unbelievably speedy betaing skills and for their unfailing support and friendship. They own my heart.**

**This chapter and the next are the ones I've been longing to write since I first started this journey. I can only hope that I've done justice to the way this played out in my mind! I know you're anxious to have at it, so let's jump right in, shall we? Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, I listened to **_**Crazy**_** by Gnarls Barkley pretty much the whole time I was writing this. I think you'll find it fitting! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 26: Crazy **

**EPOV**

It amazed me how quickly I settled into the routine of living and working in London again. Routine was good; it was what I needed to distract me from the persistent memories of Bella that continued to haunt me.

At first, it was difficult. I couldn't fathom how the world continued to go on around me as though Bella had never existed. I equated dealing with her loss to coping with a death, which was probably an apt analogy considering that a part of me had died when she told me that she didn't love me. I went through all of the classic stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining with myself, depression and finally, grudging acceptance.

Truth be told, the 'acceptance' part was an almost daily struggle. Thanks to my mother's unfailing optimism, I still held onto the faint glimmer of hope that I might someday be reunited with Bella. This was both a blessing and a curse. Most of the time, the possibility was just too painful to contemplate. I still couldn't bring myself to reach out to her. It was easier to compartmentalize my suffering and attempt to simply get through each day.

That was where the distraction of work came in, and I relished the opportunity to block everything else from my mind during the long hours of filming. Of course, my higher power, perverse bastard that he was, consistently saw fit to test the boundaries of just how much I could handle. This was proven once again when I showed up at the studio for the first day of rehearsals.

The location wasn't exactly a secret, but I still cringed when we arrived to find throngs of fans and paparazzi camped out behind metal barricades near the studio entrance. Our motley crew piled out of the rental car amid the chaos, while Alice mumbled that these arrangements 'just simply wouldn't do' and that she would 'ream somebody a new one' for allowing so many onlookers to be present around the set. Jasper and Emmett were on high alert as they escorted me quickly through the crowd, with Emmett shooting baleful glares at those unfortunate enough to be near the front of the barriers. Naturally, Emmett being Emmett, he effectively undermined his air of menace with the ridiculous t-shirt he wore, which bore the pithy adage '_I Piss Excellence_' on the front, and which elicited a chorus of high-pitched giggles from the throng of teenaged girls closest to us.

Just when it seemed that we had made a clean getaway, and as we neared the front of the building, a familiar voice called out from the crowd.

"Hey, Cullen. Cullen! Over here."

I froze in my tracks and then turned slowly toward the voice.

"How the hell did that _leech_ wind up over on this side of the pond?" Jasper muttered darkly beside me.

"Mike _fucking_ Newton," Emmett sneered. "I shoulda known we hadn't seen the last of that bozo. Just look at him. He looks like he just got back from a week in the Bahamas."

Mike did indeed look tanned and relaxed as he leaned against the barricade snapping pictures. I wondered uneasily where he had been and why he always seemed to turn up wherever I was. Then I remembered that I actually hadn't seen him since the Gianna fiasco in Seattle.

Alice voiced my thoughts as she called out, "Nice tan, Newton. Fancy seeing you here. That rag you work for must really be paying you the big bucks these days."

Mike grinned back at her, clearly unperturbed.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" he replied nonchalantly. "I've been assigned to cover Edward exclusively now. Wherever he goes, I go. You could almost say I'm his shadow."

"Did you know about this?" I said incredulously, turning to Alice. The shock that registered in her wide eyes was answer enough.

"Of course not," she snapped, taking a firm grip on my arm and steering me away from the crowd. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit," she said under her breath. "You're going to need to be more careful than ever now, Edward. For some reason, Newton has a real hard-on for you, and he's not going to stop until he delivers some fantastic scoop. I wouldn't put it past him to make something up at this point, so _try_ not to give him any ammunition, okay? He's still pissed that his story about you and Gianna got buried. Don't think he's going to forget about that any time soon."

I shot a final glance at Mike over my shoulder, and he called out cheerfully, "I'll be seeing you around, Cullen. Count on it."

_Perfect._

The one surprising consolation was that working with Tanya turned out to be far less stressful than I had anticipated. She pulled me aside on that first day, announced in a matter-of-fact way that she was a lesbian, and said that she hoped I 'didn't have a problem with that'. Truthfully, her admission was a massive relief. It made our romantic scenes considerably less awkward, and it allowed both of us to concentrate unselfconsciously on acting, rather than on any potential real-life sexual tension between us. It was distracting enough having Catherine leering at us from behind the camera every time she filmed us in bed together. She was obviously getting more enjoyment out of our sex scenes than we were. Now _that_ was awkward.

Tanya and I actually developed a fairly close friendship during the ensuing weeks. Proving once again that appearances could be deceiving, she turned out to be the furthest thing from the cinematic diva and ice-princess that I had imagined her to be. She was warm, funny and down-to-earth, and I discovered that I actually enjoyed spending time with her, both on-screen and off.

Although Tanya hadn't come out publically, she didn't exactly hide her preference for women either. She was discreet about who she dated, and kept responses to questions about her romantic life deliberately vague during interviews. When curiosity finally got the better of me and I questioned her about her seeming double-life, she sheepishly admitted that she subscribed to the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy that was as prevalent in the entertainment industry as it was in the US military. I could hardly blame her. As a beautiful woman who had made a career out of playing 'straight' female leads, I could understand her reluctance at opening herself up to criticism and scrutiny, no matter how archaic and irrelevant the practice was.

"People are going to believe whatever they want to regardless of what we say, Edward," she said gently. "The important thing is to live your life without regret and hold onto what's important to you, even if no one else knows it exists. As long as you stay true to yourself, that's all that really matters."

Truer words were never spoken, and it was then that I realized just how much I could trust in Tanya's friendship. We started going out to dinner and to clubs, sometimes in a group but more often by ourselves, and I slowly began to open up to her about Bella. Tanya wasn't judgmental, and she never once tried to offer me advice, but she was a good, compassionate listener and I felt comfortable letting my guard down around her.

Inevitably, we were photographed on our evenings out together, but I had already forewarned Tanya about Newton's stalkerish tendencies, and in any case, she was hardly a stranger to the paparazzi herself. We were always careful never to touch or show anything that could be construed as affection between us when we were out together. We always walked a respectful distance apart from each other, and strove to look like exactly what we were; two friends who enjoyed each other's company spending time together.

It did give me something of a pang, however, knowing that Bella might see the pictures and misinterpret them. The headlines ranged from the relatively innocuous, '_Dark Ransom Co-Stars Spend Night On The Town_' and '_Edward And Tanya Dine Out_' to the more sensational, '_Edward Cullen Canoodles With Gorgeous Leading Lady At London Hot-Spots_'. Naturally, the latter ran on the front cover of _Ok!_ Magazine. Newton was never one to be outdone.

I seemed to be the only one bothered by the pictures, in any case. Tanya took the media exposure simply as a matter of course, and largely ignored it. Alice, predictably, had no problem with the fact that I was being photographed with my co-star. It was all positive publicity for the movie, as far as she was concerned. Reluctantly, I tried to adopt an air of indifference about it. Maybe Garrett and Tanya were right. Perhaps I _did_ spend too much time worrying about how others perceived me, much as I wanted to deny it.

Time passed quickly, but it had a surreal quality to it. It was fall, and it was already cold in London. Not a day passed that I didn't think of Bella. I wondered what she was doing and if she was thinking of me. I wondered if she was happy. It would have been the simplest thing in the world to pick up the phone and dial her number, and I yearned to hear her soft, sweet voice again. But with each passing day, it seemed more and more difficult to do. I hated myself for my weakness, and I hated seeing the disappointment in Esme's eyes each time I had dinner with my parents. Neither she nor Carlisle pressed me for details, but I knew that they could sense my mounting frustration at my inability to move forward.

I was well and truly stuck. I realized one day with a kind of dawning horror that the last woman I'd had _real_ sex with had been Jane. _How many months ago had that been? Surely that couldn't be normal for a twenty-seven year-old man._

On a couple of occasions when I was out with Garrett, I struck up a conversation with some young women in a half-hearted attempt to end my self-imposed sexual embargo. Invariably, however, I ended up returning to my flat alone, my only release coming in the shower with my own hand wrapped around my dick and Bella's name on my lips.

It wasn't that the women weren't interested; if anything, they were only too willing and eager to jump into bed with me, even if they got nothing more than a one-stand with a celebrity out of the deal. And therein lay the problem. I didn't _want_ a one-time fling with a woman whose name I wouldn't even remember in the morning. I had 'been there, done that', as my American friends would say, and I knew how ultimately unfulfilling such trysts would be.

I wanted Bella, _only_ Bella, and even looking at another woman felt like a betrayal of everything we had shared. My feelings made little sense to me, but were too powerful to ignore. I convinced myself that it was better this way. There was less guilt involved with me using my hand to get myself off than there would be if I were to fuck some anonymous woman while thinking about Bella.

And so my routine, which was both my torment and my saving grace, continued. I woke every day and contemplated calling Bella. I went to the set and filmed my scenes. If shooting wrapped early, I would sometimes go out with either Tanya or Garrett to eat or to catch a band gig. I went to my parents' house for dinner on a couple of occasions, and once I even managed to pry my father away from his hospital duties for a late lunch, as I had promised him. My days ended with me fantasizing about Bella, either in the shower or in my bed, as I stroked myself to climax. I would fall into a restless sleep shortly afterwards, and the next day it would all begin again.

The mind-numbing monotony of my routine was broken only by the occasional obligatory interview. I was always wary of the media, even at the best of times, since I had the annoying habit of saying the most random and embarrassing things when I got nervous. Thankfully, the British press was generally a bit more reserved than their American counterparts, and stuck mainly to questions pertaining to my films; both the one I had just wrapped, and the one I was currently working on. But there were always more personal questions. Some asked how I was enjoying being back in London, others commented on my hair, which had been cut and dyed lighter for my current role. One female reporter even remarked that I hadn't been photographed wearing my favorite Stoli t-shirt for some time.

That took me rather aback. Who really gave a fuck what I was _wearing_, and were they really counting how many times I'd worn the same shirt? The mere mention of it brought back painful memories of Bella. I had realized while I was unpacking that I must have left it in Houston. I didn't care _that_ much about the damn shirt, but I remembered how Bella had looked wearing it, and the circumstances that had led to me lending it to her. I mumbled something to the reporter along the lines of, "I don't know where it is, actually. I must have misplaced it somewhere along the way." I attempted to deflect attention from my discomfort by joking feebly, "_You_ haven't seen it, have you?" Naturally, the interviewer giggled, batted her eyelashes and moved on to the next question. _So predictable_.

At least I could be proud of the fact that despite my near-constant inner turmoil, I remained drug-free. The desire remained, but it was manageable. I still drank, though not in the falling-down-drunk quantities that I had in the past, but I steadfastly refused to revert to my old, pill-popping ways. I owed it to both myself and to Bella to stay clean. If I was ever going to figure out a way back to her, it was going to be with a clear head and a clean conscience. I never again wanted her to doubt my intentions or feel like I was using her.

Unfortunately, the repetitive pattern I fell into lulled me into a false sense of security. I was sitting in my trailer one afternoon between takes, mindlessly watching an international news program on the television, when there was a knock at my door. A moment later, Jasper entered the room with a strange expression on his face.

"Uh … boss? You have a visitor," he said quietly in his soft southern drawl. "She just flew in from the States, and she's insisting on seeing you. Just thought I'd give you a heads-up before the shit hits the fan."

I went rigid in my chair as a feeling of unreality washed over me. _Bella came? She really came?_

"Who is it?" I managed to croak out, as I got to my feet, barely able to contain my mounting elation. _She left Jake. She finally realized that we were meant to be together._

Jasper opened his mouth but before he could respond, Jane pushed past him into the room.

"Eddie!" she sing-songed. "It's _me_, silly. Who else were you expecting?"

I stared at her in disbelief as disappointment settled like a leaden weight in my stomach.

"Yeah, it's 'Little Miss Sunshine'," Jasper muttered. He gave me a sympathetic look. "Guess I'll leave you two to enjoy each other's company."

Jane shot a glare at his retreating form that could have reversed Global Warming. She carefully rearranged her face as she turned back to me.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, _that's_ some greeting," she replied, flopping into a chair and lighting a cigarette. "What? Can't your girlfriend come visit you in London if she wants to?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled deeply. "What the hell are you talking about?" I said. "You're _not_ my girlfriend any more, Jane."

"Oh, come on, Edward," Jane said, pouting. "I'm a girl, aren't I? And I'm _still_ your friend. I didn't mean all that crap I said to you back in Seattle. You know how moody I can be."

"What happened to Riley?" I said through gritted teeth. "Did you bring him along too?"

"Oh, _him_," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He was just a _boy_, Edward. It was fun playing with him for a while, but I got bored. Anyway, I'm between roles right now, and if I have to do one more photo shoot, I'm going to scream. God only knows why, but Rose was pining over that Neanderthal bodyguard of yours, so we thought it would be fun to hop on a plane and surprise you."

"Yeah, I'm definitely surprised," I mumbled. "Look, Jane, I really don't have time for this right now. I have to get back to the set, so have a nice time in London, and I'll see you back in the US in a few months."

"But, Edward, I came all this way," she whined, carelessly flicking ash from her cigarette onto the floor. "Didn't you always say that you wanted to show me around your hometown when we were together?"

_I don't remember that._

"I'm only going to be here for a few days," she continued. "Come on, Eddie. Let's at least hang out tonight. For old time's sake."

I sighed. _Fuck. I know I'm going to regret this._

"All right, let me see what time we wrap later," I said grudgingly. "Maybe I can get a group together and we can all go catch a gig, or something."

That seemed to appease Jane somewhat, but my mind was reeling as I left the trailer. Not only was it a crushing blow that Bella wasn't my surprise visitor, but I was also furious with Jane for thinking that she could pop in and out of my life at will. I knew that we were still contractually obligated to shoot one more movie together, and I supposed that I could force myself to tolerate her professionally, but I certainly didn't consider her a friend at this point, no matter what she said. I wondered uneasily what the _real_ reason behind her visit was. With her, there was always an angle.

I decided that if I was going to subject myself to an evening out with Jane, there was probably safety in numbers. Of course, with my fucking luck, everyone I asked to come with us already had plans. Tanya had a date with a woman named Irina who she had met a few weeks earlier, and with whom she seemed quite smitten. Emmett and Rose wanted to spend time 'alone' together after being separated for almost two months, and I shuddered at the thought of what _that_ entailed. Alice and Jasper had tickets to a _musical_, of all things. I had to laugh at the thought of Jasper allowing himself to be dragged to the theater to watch people parade around on stage _singing_ for three hours. He really _was_ pussy-whipped. _Lucky bastard._

Just when I was starting to panic at the thought of having to spend the evening alone with Jane, Garrett finally came through for me. A friend of his was playing a musical gig, and he invited us to join them at the club later that night. I could have kissed him.

Shooting wrapped at nine o'clock that night, and by eleven I had showered, changed and collected Jane from her hotel. Perversely, I wore the black beanie that I knew she hated, and I hid my smile when I saw her scowl. She seemed to recover her composure by the time we reached the club, however, and she grabbed my hand as we approached the entrance. Immediately, I recoiled, and attempted to extract my hand from hers, but she persisted, lacing her fingers through mine and digging her sharp nails into my palm.

I swallowed my annoyance and allowed her to drag me inside. _It's just one night. It's just one night_, I kept telling myself.

The evening passed in a blur. To the casual observer, Jane appeared to be charming and easygoing with Garrett and his friends, but I knew her better than that. I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind, and it made me intensely uncomfortable that she was never far from my side.

Finally, the music, the crowd and the smoke became too much for me, and I slipped out the back door to the alley. I leaned against the brick wall as I lit a cigarette, and out of habit I scanned the night sky. The familiar slate-gray clouds silently mocked me, and I sighed inwardly. This was the sky of my childhood, and it should have been nostalgic for me, but instead it only served as a cruel reminder of what I had lost. I wondered if I would ever again gaze up into the clear sky of a Texas night and see a thousand stars twinkling back at me against the inky blackness; with the woman I loved standing beside me.

The metal exit door slammed open suddenly, making me jump, and Jane stumbled out into the alleyway.

"There you are, Eddie," she slurred. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you. What are you doing hiding out here?"

"Smoking," I replied shortly, holding up my cigarette.

Jane rubbed at her eyes.

"Shit. I think I got something in my eye," she mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll live," I muttered darkly. I knew that I sounded callous, but truthfully, any charm that the evening held had worn off long ago. All I wanted to do was go back to my flat, go to sleep and dream of Bella.

"But it _hurts_," she whined. "Won't you at least look at it and see if it's red?"

I sighed and pitched my cigarette away.

"Fine," I said in exasperation, grasping her shoulders and pulling her into the light. "Which eye is it?"

Jane wrapped her arms around my neck, and before I could react she planted a kiss on my lips. I heard a rapid clicking sound coming from the end of the alley, and as I wrenched my face away from Jane's, I saw Mike Newton standing in the shadows with his camera raised. Nausea coiled darkly in my stomach as I pulled away from her and made to go after Mike, but he turned tail quickly and was gone. The damage had been done.

I whirled on Jane, who was smirking at me.

"Ooops," she said. "I guess it was just an eyelash. It's all better now."

"Did you _plan_ this?" I hissed at her furiously. "You _knew_ Mike was following me around. Just what are you playing at, Jane?"

"Oh, grow up, _Edward_," she replied icily, all traces of her slur gone. "When are you going to learn to play the game? It _is_ all a game, you know. What's your problem, anyway? We'll be doing promo tours for Zombie Killer soon. This is good publicity for you, for me _and_ for the movie. It's a win-win-win. We have to remind the 'sheep' of who we are, or they'll lose interest."

"You're crazy," I growled, staring at her in disgust. "Don't you see that you're just feeding into it; the media frenzy, the fan hysteria, all of it?"

"_You're_ the crazy one," Jane snarled back. "Who do you think got us here? The press and the fans _made_ us, and they can end us too. Do you really want to go back to being a _nobody_, starring in some limited-release, little piece-of-shit art film that maybe ten people will see? Or even worse, playing the piano in one of those crappy little dives you love so much?"

"I'd rather be a 'nobody' on my own terms than be a 'somebody' according to _your_ warped views," I spat. I shoved my fists into the pockets of my coat and stalked away into the night.

**BPOV**

I thought I'd had everything figured out. My life had been predictable and orderly, if a little safe and boring. It was like some huge, million-piece jigsaw puzzle that I had spent the past twenty years putting together, and over the course of the last several months, I had watched as that puzzle was systematically destroyed, piece by piece. We'd all had a hand in wreaking it; Jake, Edward, Angela, me, even Alice, to a degree. But now it was up to me, and me alone, to pick up the scattered pieces and somehow try to figure out how to reassemble them. Unfortunately, the pieces no longer fit as they once did, and I was obliged to force them haphazardly together. As a result, a new picture was starting to emerge; one that bore little resemblance to the old one, and one that I was still struggling to find the beauty in.

I craved the security of the normal and the mundane. The constants in my life were few now, and I clung to them with a dogged determination. I ran every day. Each day I ran faster than the day before, until my legs burned and I was gasping in ragged breaths, barely conscious of my surroundings as my vision blurred with a combination of sweat and tears. _As if I could outrun my emotions._

I strove to keep my days busy and full of purpose, but the dark hours were the most difficult. I wore Edward's t-shirt to bed almost every night, feeling pathetic and childish, but desperate to cling onto that small part of him that remained with me. It was a talisman, and each time I slipped it on I prayed that it would let me sleep and keep the nightmares at bay. It broke my heart when I finally had to wash it, erasing once and for all his scent and all traces of _him_ from the faded material. I soon became accustomed to getting no more than three or four hours of restless sleep each night, usually waking up shaking and sweating in the darkness, my screams thankfully muffled by my pillow so that Claire didn't hear them.

Even my vibrator lay lonely and unused in the drawer of my nightstand, the batteries dying their slow death. It was Edward's hands that I longed to feel on my body, his mouth hot and urgent against my skin and his eyes burning with desire. I couldn't even contemplate touching myself, giving myself pleasure. I didn't deserve it. Not after the way I'd hurt him.

To her credit, Claire seemed to coping with Jake's departure better than I'd anticipated. She was uncharacteristically kind, considerate and helpful. She cleaned her room without being asked, and she helped with the cooking and the laundry. Part of me wondered if she had been abducted by pod-people and where my _real_ daughter had gone. These thoughts were quickly followed by a pang of guilt, especially when I would catch her covertly watching me with large, worried eyes. I wondered just how long we could keep tiptoeing around our awkward new lives, both of us reluctant to give voice to the secret fears we held in our hearts.

Something that I came to realize rather quickly was just how much I missed Angela, and how dependant I was on her unwavering friendship. After the first week or so of moping aimlessly around the house trying to fill my time, I reluctantly called her and asked if I could pick up some extra hours at the clinic. It made my heart clench when I heard the gladness in her voice, and the way that she agreed without the slightest hesitation. Angela really was a true and faithful friend. I had known that I wouldn't be able to stay upset with her for long. If our roles had been reversed, I didn't know that I would have handled the situation any differently than she had.

Part of my reason for throwing myself into work was purely selfish. It was a welcome distraction that allowed me to block out, at least for a little while, the swirling thoughts of Edward, Jake and Claire that seemed to run on an endless loop through my mind. I was also trying to look at my new situation realistically. If I was to become a single parent in the near future, I had to have _some_ source of income beyond what my once-a-week hobby afforded me. It was still a question mark in my mind as to what kind of alimony and child support I would receive from Jake in our eventual divorce settlement, but in any case, I didn't want to feel beholden to him. I had been a 'kept woman' for too long, and it was time for me to stand on my own two feet. Working at the veterinary clinic wasn't exactly my dream job, but it would be a start until I could figure out just what I was going to do with the rest of my life.

Angela and Ben generously offered to hire me on full-time for three days a week; Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I would still mainly be handling receipts and invoices, but I would also be filling in where needed as well. I volunteered to be their go-to person on Tuesdays and Thursdays when I wasn't technically scheduled to work, in the event that one of the receptionists or kennel-helpers called out sick. As long as I didn't have to be home on Wednesdays, I was happy. All it took was one Wednesday during my week of self-imposed home exile to remind me of why I _did not_ want to be around on pool-cleaning day.

José still hadn't returned from Mexico, and at this point I was beginning to despair that he ever would. This meant that James continued to come to my home once a week, and I still couldn't shake the uneasiness that I felt about him. It should have been easy enough to fire him and to hire a different company, but confrontation still wasn't my strong suit. I attributed my anxiety to the recent upheaval in my life, and the nervousness that I felt at the thought of no longer having a man around the house. I was determined not to let my paranoia get the better of me, but I still kept the patio door locked and didn't venture outside while James was there. Even so, I could feel his eyes on me through the glass as I moved about the kitchen. It was a huge relief when I started working on Wednesdays and could avoid him altogether.

Another person who was certainly less than thrilled by the prospect of Claire and I living alone, was Charlie. When I finally worked up the courage to call him and admitted that Jake had moved out, his first comment was, "I'm getting my gun and driving to Houston to have a talk with that old boy." It took me a half-hour to calm him down and persuade him that our separation had been coming on for a long time, and that it was a mostly mutual agreement. He seemed saddened by my news, but not entirely surprised. By the end of the conversation, he reluctantly agreed not to do anything rash, like use Jake for target practice, and he told me in a gruff voice that he loved me and to stay safe. A week later, he showed up for a surprise visit and left me one of his guns, saying that it would make him feel better about me and Claire being alone if we had "a little something for protection".

_Dear Charlie._ I knew he meant well, but I hadn't had a gun in my home since I'd moved out of his house to go to college, and I certainly didn't know how to fire one. I took it to appease him, though, and I kept it unloaded on the top shelf of my bedroom closet, with the box of ammunition beside it.

The days turned into weeks, and I became accustomed to the new rhythm of my life, but regret was my constant companion. I couldn't help thinking of how different things would be if only I'd been the one to dump Jake first, said yes to Edward and gone off to England with him. I had thought I was being strong at the time, but in retrospect, I realized just how weak I had been. I hated myself for not having the courage to admit to Edward that I loved him, and for not standing up to Jake sooner when I began to suspect that he was cheating on me. I had put my needs last, as usual, and now I was paying the price for that character flaw … _again_.

I missed Edward desperately, but even though I couldn't bring myself to delete his pictures or his number from my phone, I still found myself incapable of reaching out to him. After all, he'd made no attempt to contact me either. I was certain that he'd taken my advice and moved on. It was what he'd thought I wanted, and I had no one but myself to blame.

Thankfully, I was very good at pretending that everything was okay. After all, I'd had years of practice. Outwardly, I appeared to be taking everything in stride, and it was a relief when Charlie and Claire began treating me normally again. I didn't want them to worry. I strove to remain neutral during my limited interactions with Jake. I was still obliged to have some contact with him because of Claire, and after he moved into his new condo, he came by the house a few times to collect more of his belongings. I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing that I was hurting. I also fielded several annoying phone calls from the other corporate wives who were married to Jake's business associates. Apparently, the rumor-mill was in full swing, and word of our separation and impending divorce was making the rounds. It galled me that these women who had barely given me the time of day before, and who I socialized with only once or twice a year at company functions, had the nerve to call me _now_ pretending to be solicitous. I politely but firmly turned down their offers to have a 'girls' day out' or to 'do lunch'.

I might have been able to fool everyone else into thinking that I was fine, but naturally, Angela missed nothing. She was also the only one who knew about my feelings for Edward, and that I grieved his loss more than I did the dissolution of my marriage. She didn't broach the subject initially, even though I now spent almost every day working with her. I knew how relieved she was that we had been able to repair our friendship and move past her deception about Jake, and I sensed that she was reluctant to put a strain on the truce we had called. Angela being who she was, though, I knew that it was just a matter of time before she spoke her mind.

"Sit down a minute, Bella," she said one day when I brought her a stack of invoices to sign. I braced myself, knowing what was coming.

She studied me quietly for a moment as I fidgeted nervously with Edward's bracelet. I had taken to wearing it again, and at times like this it comforted me.

"I'm worried about you," she said gently. "Those suitcases under your eyes tell me that you haven't been sleeping much lately, and you've lost weight. How are things going?"

"Okay," I lied, avoiding her eyes. "The divorce is moving along, at least. Thanks again for recommending that lawyer to me. Caius really seems to have my best interests at heart. We've met with Jake and his lawyers, and all of the documents have been filed. Now we just play the waiting game."

"Well, I'm glad about _that_," Angela replied, "but that's not what I meant. What's going on with Edward? Have you called him yet?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?" she pressed. "Come on, Bella. It's been over a month. I'm sure he's gotten over whatever you said to him by now. You _have to_ let him know about Jake."

She paused and looked at me hopefully.

"You still have his number, right? Give me your cell phone, and _I'll_ call him; you know, to break the ice."

I shot out of my chair, every muscle in my body tensed.

"No!" I cried, my voice trembling. "You promised that you wouldn't meddle in my life any more, Angela. If you call him, I'll … I'll never forgive you."

"I just don't get it," she said sadly. "You're obviously still in love with him. How do you know that he's not suffering just as much as you are?"

"I'm sure he's not," I mumbled, staring at the floor. "He's got no reason to believe that I love him after the things I said to him. He's probably moved on."

"How do you know that?" Angela argued. "Have you been keeping tabs on him with those stupid supermarket tabloids and online blogs?"

"No! God, no," I said forcefully. "That would be weird, and stalkerish and … creepy. Anyway, do you _know_ who he's starring with in his new movie? She's absolutely gorgeous. How could I ever possibly compete with _that_?"

"I don't know," Angela said mildly. "From most of what I've read, they seem to be just friends. It's a _job_, Bella. Just because he's working with that Tanya chick, it doesn't mean he's banging her."

"Wait," I said in confusion. "How do _you_ know all of this? Have _you_ been cyber-stalking him?"

Angela gave me a lopsided grin.

"Well, just because _you_ have this whole 'nobility of suffering' thing going on, it doesn't mean that _I_ can't keep an eye on Edward," she replied. "Come on, Bella," she said gently. "Have a little faith in the guy. He _adored_ you. He's not going to get over you _that_ easily, no matter what you led him to believe. Just take a chance and call him. You're going to be a free woman soon. The two of you can finally be together without any guilt hanging over your heads."

"I wish I could believe that, Angela," I murmured.

Deep down, I knew that Angela was right. I had taken the coward's way out once, and I didn't want to make the same mistake again. And yet, it was still easier for me to give counsel to others than to take my own advice.

On a Friday afternoon near the end of October, Quil was sitting in my kitchen eating cookies. Claire was upstairs packing a bag to take to Jake's for the weekend. It was the first time since he had moved into his own place that she would be spending the weekend there, and I knew that she was both nervous and excited. Being the good friend that he was, Quil had offered to accompany her for moral support, and he would pick her up on Sunday afternoon. I could only pray that Jake had the good sense to keep his sleazy mistress under wraps for a while longer.

I could tell that Quil was anxious about something, and I had a feeling that it had nothing to do with taking Claire over to see Jake. I waited patiently for him to speak, knowing that he'd come out with it eventually.

"Um … Mrs. Black?" he finally said, nervously picking cookie crumbs from his shirt. "I need to ask you something."

"Quil, call me Bella," I reminded him gently. "I'm not going to be Mrs. Black for much longer, anyway. Now, what's on your mind?"

I watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed, struggling to formulate his words. A feeling of intense nostalgia washed over me as I remembered the little boy that he'd been not long ago, and now here he was, sitting before me on the brink of manhood and attempting to come to grips with adult emotions that were heartbreakingly new to him.

"Do you think that Claire would go to the Homecoming dance with me next weekend?" he asked in a rush. "Not as a buddy, but like, on a real date. I've liked her for an awfully long time, Mrs. … I mean, Bella. I just have no clue if she feels the same way about me."

He stared at me with hopeful, shining eyes, and I felt a sudden, intense surge of pride. He'd finally had the courage to admit what had been obvious to me for some time, and I admired his determination to pursue what he believed in.

"You'll never know unless you ask her," I replied quietly. "Claire has always considered you her best friend, but only _she_ can say if she's ready for something more. Take the chance and tell her how you really feel, Quil. Have you ever heard the saying 'a life lived in fear is a life half-lived'?"

Quil shook his head.

"It's a Spanish proverb," I said sadly. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to look back on your life with regret some day, wondering what could have been. It's far better to make yourself vulnerable now, even if you face rejection, than to miss out on what could be the opportunity of a lifetime."

_I am such a hypocrite._

Two weeks later, my worst fears were confirmed when Angela walked into my office and flung a copy of _OK!_ Magazine down on my desk.

"Have you _seen_ this?" she fumed, as I picked up the magazine with shaking hands. "I guess you were right not to call Edward. Looks like he's back with his ex, that Jane-what's-her-face from the Zombie Killer movies."

I ran a trembling finger over the photograph. It was dark and grainy, and had obviously been taken from some distance away, but it was unmistakably Edward, kissing a small blonde woman. I felt bile rise in my throat.

"God damn it. I really hate men sometimes," Angela said bitterly. "If I didn't love Ben so fucking much, I would have gone lesbo years ago."

"It's all right, Angela," I said weakly. "He's moved on; that's a _good_ thing. He was probably never really over Jane anyway. I told you he could never be serious about someone like me."

I jumped up suddenly from my desk, and ran to the bathroom, where I was violently sick. When Angela found me a few minutes later, I was sitting on the floor crying into my bent knees. I felt like such a fool. Despite all of my protests that Edward was better off without me, I realized that I had been holding out hope that Edward still loved me and that someday we could be together again. Now I wondered if he'd ever really loved me at all. I didn't usually put much stock in the tabloid gossip magazines, but that picture clearly had _not_ been Photoshopped, and Edward was most definitely kissing his ex-girlfriend.

Angela sat on the floor beside me and put her arm around my shoulders. She stroked my hair silently as I cried, and the last of my hope slipped away.

The next couple of weeks passed in a haze, and before I knew it, it was almost Thanksgiving. It was difficult for me to wrap my mind around everything that had happened in the past two months. In spite of all the pain and suffering, however, there had been a few bright spots. Quil had indeed taken Claire to Homecoming, and they were dating now. It was nice to finally see Claire happy. I reminded myself that she had been through a lot too. She'd been rejected by her celebrity crush, and she'd witnessed the breakup of her parents' marriage. Most recently, Jake had finally come clean with her about Leah, and while Claire was less than thrilled with the news, she took it with a grudging acceptance. I was certain that having Quil to lean on made her burden considerably easier to bear.

Charlie was coming to spend Thanksgiving at our house, and it would be just the three of us, since Jake was taking Leah to Cozumel for the holiday. Our divorce would likely be finalized in a matter of weeks, and I couldn't help wondering bitterly how long it would be before he married Leah. _So much for feeling conflicted._

Angela and Ben had given me the week off, and even though our gathering would be small this year, I planned a traditional Thanksgiving dinner and did my shopping on Monday. I knew that I would have to start my baking early in the week, and I anticipated making three pies. Although Quil would be spending Thanksgiving Day with his father at his grandparents' house, he was planning on joining us for dessert that evening, and I knew that he could easily eat an entire pie by himself.

With my grocery purchases put away, I made a cup of tea and grabbed a stack of stained, dog-eared cookbooks to take out to the patio so that I could decide on my dessert recipes. The days were chilly now, and I pulled my cardigan more tightly around me as I sat down at the wrought-iron table. The weak sunlight warmed me, though, and I soon became engrossed in the cookbooks in front of me.

I started, and my head snapped up as a shadow fell across the table, suddenly blocking out the sun.

"Oh, James! You scared me," I said feebly. "I wasn't expecting you today. Are you here to clean the pool early this week because of the holiday?"

James stared at me silently for a long moment. I had never seen him without his sunglasses before, and his eyes were an intense, dark shade of brown, almost black. Their contrast to his blonde hair was jarring, and combined with his flat, unsmiling expression, he appeared angry. I felt a flutter of unease in my stomach.

"I _know_ you weren't expecting me, Bella," he said slowly. "You've been avoiding me since you started working, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, noticing for the first time that he didn't have any of his usual equipment with him. "What difference does _my_ schedule make to you?"

"Oh, I know _all_ about your schedule," James said smoothly. "I know that you go for a run every morning at 5:00 and that you leave for work at 8:00 now. You get home at 4:30, and you have dinner with your daughter at 6:00. You spend your evenings reading or knitting, and after your kid goes to bed, you come out here and look up at the stars for a while. You cry when you think nobody's watching, but _I've_ been watching you, Bella. I've been watching you for months. You've just been too wrapped up in your shallow little life to notice."

"You've been _watching_ me?" I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice as I got to my feet. "Oh my God. It was _you_ wasn't it? In the car by the jogging trail."

"Of course," he replied casually. "And your _lover_ almost caught me that one morning, remember? I've been much more careful since then." He smiled cruelly, revealing a row of gleaming, wolf-like teeth. "You're quite the little slut, aren't you?" he said. "The perfect prim and proper housewife on the outside, and fucking some other guy while your husband's not around. That's a real nice way to repay someone who's busted his ass taking care of you for years. No wonder he left you. I'm surprised it took him so long to figure out just what a whore you really are."

"Get out," I said in a trembling voice. "You're fired. I don't know where you get off thinking you can talk to me like that, but if you don't leave now, I'm calling the police."

James backhanded me nonchalantly, and I stumbled against the table as stars swam in front of my eyes. When my vision cleared, I saw that he had produced a long hunting knife and was holding it in front of my face.

"You _don't_ threaten me," he said in an eerily calm voice. "Your husband and your boyfriend both left you. Now I've come to claim what I've been wanting for a long time. Damned if I know what it is about you that's so irresistible to all of us. You're so mouth-wateringly innocent to look at, but you have everybody fooled, don't you? Everyone except me."

He pressed the blade against my throat and I whimpered. My mind was racing. I wondered wildly what my chances were of bolting for the house and reaching Charlie's gun in my bedroom closet. _Probably slim to none. He would be on me like a mountain lion on a deer before I even made it to the patio door._

"Poor, poor Bella. You're all alone now. There's not even anyone around to hear you scream," James whispered in my ear, and my skin crawled at his proximity. "I'm going to fuck you. And then I'm going to kill you. And then I might fuck you some more," he said slowly and deliberately, enunciating every word.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, certain that he could hear the terrified pounding of my heart.

"Why?" I murmured. "Why me?"

"I've played this little game before," he mused, "but I always left those other bitches alive. You, though … _you_ I want to kill. You deserve to be put out of your misery, you fucking cock-tease. You ruin men's lives and then pretend to be sad about it afterwards. You should be a goddamn actress, you know that? I'm doing you a favor, you know. And your daughter too. The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I can tell that she's already headed down the same path with that pathetic little boyfriend of hers. She's probably going to fuck him up just like you've screwed-over all the men in your life. She needs to be taught a lesson so that she doesn't make the same mistakes as you. I think I'm going to enjoying playing with her too when she gets home from school."

"No!" I gasped, my eyes flying open in panic. "Not Claire!"

"Don't worry," James said soothingly, caressing my cheek with the side of the blade. "I won't kill her, I just want to _educate_ her. Anyway, you won't have to see her suffer. You'll already be dead."

He closed his hand around my throat and pressed his vile body against me. I could feel his arousal, and tears began to run slowly down my cheeks.

_This can't be happening,_ I thought frantically. _I may have made some mistakes, but I don't deserve to die for them. And I can't let him hurt Claire. I never even got to tell Edward that I love him. Oh, Edward. I __do__ love you, I always have. I wish I could have another chance to prove that to you._

I caught a subtle movement out of the corner of my eye from beside the house, and I realized what I needed to do. A feeling of anger washed over me. I was tired of being weak and submissive.

_I'm taking my life back._

I lunged suddenly away from James, twisting out of his grasp. "Go to hell, you crazy bastard!" I yelled.

I heard a gunshot, and then warm blood splattered across my face.

**EPOV**

I sat in my trailer drinking cold coffee and listened disinterestedly to Alice, Jasper and Emmett squabble about something-or-other while the low sounds of CNN came from the television in the background.

_Ah, the exciting life I lead. Different continent, different movie, same fuckery._

At least Jane had moved on to inflict her path of destruction on another unsuspecting country. I didn't much care where she went, just as long as it was far-the-fuck away from me. I was still seething over the publicity stunt she had pulled with Newton, and I cringed at the thought of what those pictures must have looked like to Bella. I realized that I'd probably lost any last shred of credibility I'd had with her, and I could have cheerfully strangled Jane for that. Fortunately for her, she had beat a hasty retreat from London shortly after the pictures came out, probably sensing my homicidal impulses for her. I dreaded the thought of working with her again, and wondered absently if there was any way I could get out of my contract.

I realized that the room had gone quiet except for the low murmur of the television, and I looked up to see three pairs of eyes on me.

"_What_?" I said in exasperation.

"Jesus, Edward! I know you've got that whole 'brooding-moody-actor' thing going on, but you've had the same constipated expression on your face since those pictures came out in _OK!_ Magazine two weeks ago," Alice said. "You had to know that Mike was going to come up with a story on you eventually. I don't know what you're so upset about, anyway. You could do a lot worse than to be romantically linked to Jane right now, what with the promo tour for ZK II starting in a few months."

_Fuck. Here we go again._ It was always the same thing with Alice. As long as I was photographed with the 'right' people, there was no such thing as too much publicity.

I opened my mouth to tell her off, when an image flashed on the television screen that almost made me drop my coffee.

"What, no snappy comeback?" I dimly heard Alice say. "Well, that's a first. I would have thought …"

"Shut the fuck up a minute, Alice," I said urgently. "Someone turn up the sound on the TV."

Jasper grabbed the remote and turned up the volume a little too loudly in the suddenly silent room. I could still barely hear the newscaster over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears.

"… _shooting involving Border Patrol agent Charles Swan in Texas yesterday_," the perky blonde anchorwoman continued, as another picture of Charlie flashed onto the screen. "_We now take you to our affiliate station KPRC channel 2 in Houston, and reporter Mariza Reyes_."

"Who the hell is Charles Swan?" Alice asked. "What …?"

"Shhh!" I hushed her desperately, all of my attention focused on the screen. A young, brunette news reporter was standing outside the gates to Bella's subdivision, and I blanched.

"_The quiet of this suburban neighborhood was shattered yesterday morning, just days before Thanksgiving, when a woman was attacked in her own back yard_," the reporter intoned. "_The woman's name is being withheld at this time, but her attacker, James Richard Chase, was shot by her father, Border Patrol agent Charles Swan, who had just arrived in Houston from Del Rio to spend the holiday with his family. The woman was uninjured, and her alleged attacker remains in the hospital in critical but stable condition at this time. No word yet on a motive for this assault, but police believe that the suspect is behind a string of recent unsolved attacks on young women around the Houston area, most taking place at night or just before dawn on local running trails. This is the fifth shooting involving a Border Patrol agent in the last six months and …_"

I tuned out the rest of her words as I breathed shallowly and tried not to vomit. _Bella. Oh my God. My Bella._ She had almost been killed. _Thank God for Charlie. If something had happened to Bella, I would have killed myself._

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I have to make a call," I said tensely, getting to my feet. My hands shook so badly that I almost dropped my phone. I didn't even care who else was in the room, or who might overhear me. I had to talk to Bella.

The phone rang and rang on her end, and then went to voicemail. I hung up and redialed, and again all I got was the sweet sound of her voice on the recording. _Fuck! Why isn't she answering her phone? There's no way in hell I'm just going to leave a message._

I dialed the number again. _Please pick up. Please pick up, Bella_, I prayed silently. I almost wept with relief when she finally answered.

"Edward?" she said in a small voice that nearly broke my heart. "Is it really you?"

"It's me, Bella," I choked out. "I just saw Charlie on the international news. The report said that you were attacked. Are you all right?"

She gave a trembling sigh. "I'm fine," she said after a pause. "I … I wasn't hurt. They wanted to take me to the hospital, but I refused. At least Charlie was able to shoot that psychopath. If he hadn't decided to come up from Del Rio earlier than he'd planned, I'd be dead now."

"Don't say that," I replied, my voice shaking. "If that that had happened I would have died too."

She was silent, and for a moment I thought we had lost the connection.

"Bella, are you still there?" I said frantically.

"I'm still here," she said quietly. "I guess I'm just wondering why you would say that, and why you would call me _now_ after all this time."

"I've been a fool," I sighed angrily. "I know I should have called sooner, but you told me to stay out of your life. I wanted to respect your wishes, but there hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought about you, Bella. You're the most precious thing to me, and I just wanted you to be happy, even that meant you staying with Jake."

I stopped as a thought hit me. "Where _is_ Jake?" I said slowly. "How could he let this happen to you?"

"Jake's … not here," she replied.

"Damn it! He hasn't changed at all, has he?" I growled. "He's off on another of his business trips, leaving you vulnerable to the attack of that … that _animal_. This is all my fault. I should have been there to protect you. If I had been, none of this would have happened."

I paused for a moment. It took me only a split-second to make my decision.

"I'm coming," I said.

"_What_? Come _here_? You can't, Edward," she gasped. "The police are still doing an investigation, and there are reporters everywhere. I'm safe now. James will be locked up when he gets out of the hospital, and I … I have Charlie and Claire with me. You're in the middle of filming. I don't want you to come."

"I'm coming," I repeated flatly. "Bella, the only thing that can hurt me is you. I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

She hesitated, and then I heard her sigh resignedly. "All right," she said softly. "Just … don't make your travel arrangements through Jake's office. Let me know when you're arriving, and I'll make sure someone's at the airport to pick you up. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I promised. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Edward."

As I disconnected the call, I suddenly remembered that Alice, Jasper and Emmett were still in the room. They were all staring at me, Alice with her mouth agape.

"Alice, I have to get on the first flight to Houston," I said. "The woman I love needs me right now."

She opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Bella _Black_ is your 'mystery woman'?" she finally whispered. "Jacob Black's _wife_? I should have known the minute that I talked to her on the phone that there was something going on between the two of you. That whole business about Leah being your girlfriend was just a lie, wasn't it?"

I went very still. "When did you talk to Bella?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. Alice remained silent, her eyes wide.

"Dammit, Alice! What did you say to her?" I asked, my voice rising.

"It was just before you left Houston. Don't be angry, Edward. I wasn't even completely sure that she was the woman you were obsessed with at the time," she said pleadingly. "I just told her that I thought you'd be better off without the distraction of a girlfriend in your life right now. A _non-celebrity_ girlfriend. You have your image and your career to think about, Edward, and she seemed to agree with me. I was only trying to help you."

I stared at her in shock. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?" I shouted. "Do you even _care_ how many lives you ruined? I _love_ her, Alice, and she loved me, but because she's the most selfless person I've ever met in my life, and thanks to your little pep-talk, she broke off our relationship. To protect _me_, when all along I should have been protecting her. If she had come to London with me, she never would have been attacked and nearly killed. _You're_ responsible for that, Alice. How does _that_ make you feel?"

"Hey, man," Jasper interjected quietly. "I don't think it's fair for you to blame Alice for everything."

I whirled on him. "And how much of this did _you_ know about?" I demanded. Jasper stared silently at the floor.

"For Christ's sake," Alice yelled, "I did you a _favor_, Edward. She's a _married_ woman with a teenaged kid. What does that make her, like _forty_, or something? And you thought those pictures of you and Jane in _Ok!_ Magazine were bad? The media would crucify you."

"Dude," Emmett piped up. "Dating an older woman? That's pretty hot."

"Stay the fuck out of this, Emmett," I snarled. I turned back to Alice.

"I have to fix this," I said shortly. "Do whatever you have to, but get me the fuck back to Houston as soon as possible. Alone."

"You're out of your mind," Alice moaned. "You can't just walk off another movie set. You'll be in breach of contract. Don't expect to still have a job when you get back."

"Alice," I said coldly, opening the trailer door, "worry about your own resume. You're the one who's going to be looking for a new job after today."

**A/N: **

**So, um … thoughts? Please feel free to leave a review, join me over on the HiPS thread for further discussion, or tweet me up with your comments. Oh, and just so you know, the wait for lemons will finally be over in the next chapter - in a big, BIG way!**


	27. Chapter 27: Flood

**In this chapter, our star-crossed lovers will be reunited. Will they be able to put the past behind them and finally find happiness together? Let's find out … **

**None of this would be possible without the help of my incredible betas, **_**Kikiblue**_** and **_**netracullen**_**. I love them dearly. Special thanks this week to **_**araeo**_** for her lovely reviews and for pimping my little fic! Thanks also to all of you who nominated me for the Fandom People Awards. I appreciate it so very, very much!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 27: Flood **

**BPOV**

I stared blankly at my cell phone after disconnecting the call.

_Edward's coming. He's really coming._

I felt myself flush involuntarily at the double-entendre of my thoughts.

_I need to get my mind out of the gutter. He's coming back to Houston because he's concerned about me. I shouldn't assume that I'm going to jump into bed with him right away, even though Jake and I __are__ almost legally divorced. Besides, I don't even know how he really feels about me at this point. He obviously still cares about me on some level or he wouldn't be leaving his film and flying halfway around the world to be with me. But I haven't even had the chance to explain why I pushed him away. It's naïve to think that he still loves me._

When I had first seen Edward's name appear on my cell phone screen, I thought I was hallucinating. I had expected it to be Angela, calling to check on me for the umpteenth time since yesterday, but then I had realized that it wasn't her ringtone. I had sat frozen, staring at the ringing device in my hand until the call had gone to voicemail. When the phone had immediately begun to ring again, and his name flashed on the screen once more, it began to occur to me that I wasn't imagining it. My finger had hovered over the button to accept the call, but I seemed incapable of reacting.

_Why is he calling __now,__ after all of these weeks?_ Then, a horrifying thought had occurred to me. _What if Angela somehow got Edward's number from my phone and took it upon herself to contact him, against my wishes?_

I had frantically tried to recall if I had left my phone unattended in Angela's presence recently and to my dismay, I realized that I couldn't remember.

When the phone stopped ringing for the second time, a sense of panic had washed over me. _Why didn't I answer the call? What would I even say to him if I did? God, please let him call back. Please, please, please …_

The phone had finally rung once more, startling me out of my apathy. I had answered the call tentatively, still unsure of Edward's motives and of what to say. Just hearing his voice had instantly calmed me, however, and I was relieved to realize that Angela had nothing to do with his sudden contact. I had been somewhat surprised that that the attack and subsequent shooting had made the international news, but it was easier to talk about _that_ than to answer questions that I still wasn't prepared to tackle.

I was both elated and terrified that Edward had insisted on coming back to Houston. There were things that I needed to tell him that I just couldn't bring myself to discuss by phone. If there was one thing that my experience with James had taught me, it was that life was far too short and precious to waste. It was time that I started taking my own advice to live life to the fullest without regret. Part of that meant admitting my true feelings to Edward, even if it was too late. At the very least, he deserved my honesty, starting with the news that Jake I were getting divorced.

I sighed wearily. The irony of the fact that Edward was rushing all the way from England to be at my side, while my soon-to-be-ex-husband was conspicuously absent, hadn't escaped me. I thought back to the phone conversation I'd had with Jake the day before, after Claire had called him in a panic to tell him of the attack.

"_Bella, thank God you're all right!" Jake said forcefully, and my heart twinged a little at the relief in his voice. "Claire told me what happened, but I still can't believe it," he continued. "Just goes to show you, shit like that can happen anywhere, even in the best neighborhoods."_

"_I suppose so," I said quietly._

"_You're sure you're okay?" Jake pressed. "He didn't hurt you? Jesus, what's with all of the noise in the background? It sounds like you're having a party over there."_

"_I'm fine," I replied tiredly. "He held a knife on me, but I wasn't cut. The EMT's already checked me out. The main thing I had to do was wash James' blood off of me, from where Charlie shot him." I grimaced at the memory. "The police are still here doing their investigation; that's probably the noise you're hearing. It's … it's all a bit overwhelming, to be honest."_

"_Well …," Jake said hesitantly after an uncomfortable pause, "you know I'd be there if I could Bella, but Leah and I just got to Cozumel, and we're booked for the whole week. There's a storm in the Gulf, and I'm afraid that if I leave now, I won't get back here at all, and our whole vacation'll be shot to shit."_

"_That's okay, Jake. I understand," I said tightly. "I've got Charlie and Claire here with me, and Angela too. She came straight from the clinic when she heard the news._

"_Hi, dickhead," Angela sang out loudly from beside me. "I hope you and your slut come down with a raging case of Montezuma's Revenge while you're in Cozumel."_

"_Yeah, I hear her," Jake said disgustedly. "Still as classy as ever, isn't she?"_

"_That's my __friend__ you're talking about," I said sharply. "And she's a hell of a lot classier than __you__ ever were. She finally told me why the two of you have never gotten along, you know. I really wish I could say that I was shocked to hear that you hit on my best friend while we were dating, but given what I know now about your complete disregard for fidelity, it hardly surprised me."_

"_You can't believe anything that comes out of that lying bitch's mouth," he replied angrily. "And I'm __not__ having this conversation over the phone with you. I'm glad you weren't hurt, Bella, and I'll be in touch with you when we get back after Thanksgiving."_

He had ended the call abruptly, leaving me frustrated and irate. Talking to Jake had only succeeded in adding an additional layer of stress to an already taxing day.

_Was that really only twenty-four hours ago?_ I thought incredulously.

I ran my thumb slowly over the picture of Edward on my cell phone screen, lost in thought. A sudden creak on the stairs snapped me back to reality, and I froze, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling with fear. I relaxed minutely as I remembered that I wasn't home alone. Charlie was here, and I had decided to let Claire stay home from school even though Thanksgiving Break didn't start until tomorrow. I still jumped when Charlie entered the kitchen, and I guiltily shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Easy, Bells. It's just me," Charlie said gently, stopping in the doorway as he saw my face. "I know you must still be pretty shook up from what happened yesterday. Did you manage to sleep at all last night?"

"A little," I replied, smiling weakly as I willed my racing heart to resume its normal pace. _I must be more on-edge than I thought._

In reality, the two hours that I had slept had been plagued with nightmares. In my dreams, James had attacked me over and over again. In every variation it had ended badly. In one dream, Charlie never showed up to save the day. In another, he arrived only to have James wrestle the gun away from him, and Charlie was shot. The last dream I had before I finally awoke trembling and screaming into my pillow, involved Edward. In it, Edward was the one who found me being assaulted by James. He had sprung on James like a wild animal, ripping him off of me, and the two of them had rolled on the ground punching and biting and snarling. My terror that Edward would be harmed was what finally jolted me awake. The dream had lingered with me ever since, and it was just one more reason for my relief when Edward had called me. _Relief on so many levels._

"You're something of a celebrity, you know," I joked feebly as Charlie crossed the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I just got a call from someone who saw you on CNN. I guess they picked up the news story from the local network."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, there were reporters everywhere when I went downtown to give my official statement to the police yesterday. This would have barely made the local news if I wasn't a Border Patrol Agent. We're always under the microscope. Reckon I got off pretty easy being put on paid administrative leave, and having my service guns taken away 'til the official police investigation's over. Good thing I still have some buddies in the sheriff's department."

"I'm sorry, Dad," I murmured.

"Don't be," Charlie said seriously. "I could have killed that psychopath, Bella, and still been perfectly within my legal rights in the state of Texas. He was about to kill _you_, on your own property. God knows, I _wanted_ to kill him, but I didn't. I just maimed him a little. When he finally gets out of the hospital, he'll be the justice system's responsibility. He deserves to be held accountable for what he did to you and those other women. I seriously doubt he'll ever see the light of day again except from a prison exercise yard."

"Thank God for that," I said quietly. "You know, um … Dad, I don't know if I ever got around to properly thanking you yesterday. You know, for saving my life and all …"

"Pshaw!" Charlie cut me off. "No need to thank me, Bells. 'Twas just fate that I came along when I did. Don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you, kiddo. You're still my little girl."

He cleared his throat gruffly.

"Speaking of which, there's something I want to talk to you about," he said after a pause. "I think it'd be a good idea for you to get out of Houston for a few days, Bella. Get out of this house; you know, away from all of the memories. You might think you can fool your old man into thinking you're okay over the phone, but I can see just by looking at you that the past couple of months have taken a real toll on you. And what happened yesterday was just the frosting on the cake."

I held my breath and strove to keep my expression neutral.

"Why don't you and Claire come back to Del Rio with me, and we'll spend Thanksgiving there?" Charlie continued. "I'll go by the station in a while and let them know we're heading out of town for the holiday. I don't expect they'll have a problem with it, just so long as we don't leave the state during the investigation. So, what do you say, honey? Claire's got the rest of the week off from school anyway. We can leave today and I'll bring y'all back on Sunday."

"I … can't," I said, staring down at my hands. "But I definitely think that you and Claire should go," I added quickly. "You're right. I think it'll be good for Claire to get away from here for a few days. Yesterday was terrifying for her; coming home from school to find all of the police officers and ambulances here. And then, for her to find out that James had been stalking us for months, watching our every move, and that he was planning on hurting her when he was done with me …," I trailed off.

"I'm _not_ leaving you here alone," Charlie said flatly.

"I won't be alone," I replied, finally meeting his eyes. I felt a slow flush spread over my cheeks and neck. "Edward will be here."

"Edward … Cullen? That young actor fellow?" Charlie said, blinking at me in surprise. "He's coming here to be with you?"

I nodded wordlessly. Charlie sighed and stroked his graying moustache.

"Bells, I know I said that you're still my little girl, but I realize that you're a grown woman," he said finally. "I'm not gonna try to tell you how to live your life, but you've had an awfully rough go of it lately and I'd hate to see you get hurt again. Besides," he chuckled dryly, "I don't think it'd look too good on my record if I had another off-duty shooting so close to the last one."

"Oh, Daddy, you don't have to worry about Edward hurting me; I'm the one who's hurt _him_," I replied fervently. "I'll be fine, I promise, but it probably _is_ best that I spend some time alone with him. We have some … _issues_ we need to work out."

"Issues, huh?" Charlie grunted dubiously. "Just be careful, is all I'm saying, honey. You never know what secrets are lurking in a man's heart. You don't realize how truly special you are, Bella, and you deserve someone who'll treat you right. I thought that Jake was a good 'un, but I'll be the first to admit that I was sorely mistaken about him. I hope that Edward realizes how lucky he is."

"_I'm_ the lucky one," I murmured. "But things have been … _complicated_ between us from the beginning. I tried to fight my feelings for him; I even drove him away in order to protect him, but I just don't want to resist him anymore. Maybe I've ruined our chances of being anything other than friends, but I _know_ now that I can't exist without him in my life."

It was Charlie's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Well, that certainly changes things," he said slowly. "Does Claire by any chance know about your … ah … _relationship_ with Edward?"

"No!" I shook my head vehemently. "I know I have to talk to her, Dad, and I will, I promise. I just need to see him again and find out where we stand."

I clenched my teeth and stared at him grimly.

"You probably think I'm being completely selfish by bailing on Thanksgiving with you and Claire, don't you?" I said. "I _know_ I should be with Claire right now," I continued when he didn't respond. "I feel incredibly guilty about everything she's had to deal with the last couple of months. I just have to make things right with Edward. That probably makes me seem as self-absorbed as Jake, but if I don't do this now I know that I'll regret it forever. I'm sorry, Dad. I hope you're not disappointed in me."

"Aww, Bells. You've never been a disappointment," Charlie sighed. "And don't you dare compare yourself to Jake. You're a wonderful mother to Claire, and you're always worrying about taking care of everyone else. It's time you put yourself first for a change. You've had to do a lot of growing since Jake left, and Claire has too. She's gonna be just fine, don't you worry."

He chuckled slightly.

"It's been a right good while since I've had the chance to spend time alone with my only grandchild, anyway. Reckon it'll do us both some good. You and Edward obviously need some time alone to … err … _talk_."

"Thanks, Dad," I mumbled, certain that I was blushing as red as he was. _I guess I know where I inherited __that__ annoying habit from._

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I'd better go talk to Claire about our change of Thanksgiving plans and have her pack for our little road trip," he said after a moment. "We've got a long drive ahead of us, and I don't like the looks of this weather."

I glanced towards the window where rain had been steadily lashing against the glass since early that morning. _Huh. I guess Jake was right about that storm in the Gulf_, I thought absently.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Several hours later, I was hugging Claire and Charlie goodbye as they set off for Del Rio. I could tell that Charlie was still reluctant to leave me alone until Edward arrived, but I had tried to reassure him as best I could that I would be fine. I was accustomed to being by myself of late, and there certainly seemed to be nothing to fear now. James was in the hospital, unconscious and under police guard and the persistently stormy weather was keeping all but a few brave souls safely indoors.

Claire had been remarkably blasé about spending Thanksgiving with Charlie in Del Rio, and I marveled once more at her seemingly inexhaustible ability to 'go with the flow'. She actually seemed eager to spend some one-on-one time with her grandfather, and I knew that I had Charlie's gentle powers of persuasion to thank. When she had asked why I was choosing to remain behind in Houston, she accepted without question my stammered explanation that I wanted to make myself available for any further police questioning. When I had told her that I would likely be spending Thanksgiving Day at Angela and Ben's house, I had avoided looking at Charlie. I couldn't bear to see the hint of reproach in his eyes at my white lie.

I knew that I was just postponing the inevitable by not telling Claire about Edward, but how could I explain to her what I was still so unsure about myself?

As the afternoon dragged on and I still hadn't heard back from Edward, my anxiety continued to mount. I realized just how nervous I was about seeing him again. The prospect of baring my soul to him, when there was a very good chance that he was in love with someone else, made me quail inside. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate that we just couldn't seem to get in synch.

I was almost embarrassed by the flood of emotions that washed over me when Edward finally called back. He sounded tired and strained, and my heart sank.

_What if he changed his mind and decided not to come?_

"Bella, I've got some bad news," he sighed. "I've been trying to get out of here all damn evening, but the flights are all delayed due to bad weather. It looks like the soonest I'll be able to leave is tomorrow morning, but I'm flying commercial straight to Houston. I should be there by early afternoon. How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right," I replied unsteadily. "We're having storms here too." _Great, Bella. Way to go._ I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. _Are you really going to discuss the weather with him now?_ "What I mean," I continued with a sigh, "is that I'm sorry you're going through so much trouble just to come see me. Are you sure you still want to do this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"I told you that I'd be there, and I intend to keep my promise," Edward replied gently. "There's no place I'd rather be right now; I just wish I could get there sooner. I think we've wasted enough time apart, don't you?"

A flock of butterflies erupted in my stomach. There was still so much left unsaid between us, but his words had given me hope.

"But … you'll be flying a commercial airline into a major airport," I said hesitantly. "Aren't you worried that you'll be recognized?"

"I couldn't care less," he said flatly. "I'm through with hiding and skulking about. You're my friend and you need me now, so I'm getting on a plane just like any other normal person and coming to see you. Everyone else be damned."

_So we're back to being 'friends' again,_ I thought sadly. _I guess I should at least be thankful for that._

I blinked back tears and tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice as Edward gave me his flight number and expected arrival time. I assured him once more that someone would be at the airport to meet him, and reluctantly ended the call.

That night, after I had checked all of the locks on the doors and windows three times, I made my way upstairs to the guestroom, and laid down on what I would always think of as 'Edward's bed'. As I stared up at the ceiling in the darkness, I wondered if I would ever share the bed with him again.

**EPOV**

My flight to Houston finally took off on Wednesday morning amid light rain and gray skies. Thankfully, the heavy fog that had all but shut down Heathrow airport the night before had lifted, and I resignedly settled back in my seat, not looking forward to the ten-hour flight ahead of me.

At least First Class afforded me some privacy, and my seat-mate was an aging, overweight businessman who appeared not to know me from Adam. There were no annoyingly flirty flight attendants like Lauren this time; everyone was polite and professional, and for that too, I was thankful. I kept my baseball cap pulled down low on my forehead, put in my earbuds and tried to doze.

I was too upset to sleep the night before. I had been wired and on-edge ever since I had seen the news report of Bella's attack. Every nerve in my body screamed to be with her, and even hearing her voice on the phone did little to put my mind at ease. The thought that her life had almost been snuffed out continued to haunt me. I had already lost her once, but even without her love I'd tried to take comfort from the fact that she was still out there, living her life and hopefully happy, and I could cling to the hope that that I might someday see her again. I couldn't even contemplate the possibility of living in a world in which she no longer existed. I knew, without a shadow of doubt, that if her life had ended I would have ended mine as well.

_It would have been easy, too,_ I thought grimly. _A few bottles of sleeping pills and some alcohol, a head-on collision with a bus or a jump from a bridge, and then … sweet oblivion. I'm only mortal, after all._

Thankfully, my morbid abstractions had not been realized and now I was within hours of being reunited with Bella, but I was resentful that we were in this situation at all. I was still livid with Alice for the role she had played in driving us apart, and no amount of pleading from Jasper and Emmett had persuaded me to talk to her since the blow-up in my trailer. I was grateful that she'd at least had the decency to make my flight arrangements, since I had technically fired her, but I continued to studiously ignore her phone calls.

I didn't feel like dealing with any of them at this point. I viewed Alice, Jasper and Emmett as co-conspirators against me, and I was single-mindedly focused on getting to Bella now. I had even rejected Emmett's offer to accompany me to the airport, and had fully intended on taking a cab. Then, almost at the last minute, I had realized that I hadn't told my parents about my departure. When I had hastily phoned my mother and explained what had happened to Bella, my father was at home, and had insisted on driving me to the airport himself.

At least Carlisle and Esme were supportive of decision to travel to Houston. Predictably, my mother had gotten weepy after I had assured her that Bella was unharmed, and had said that what I was doing by rushing to her side was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. My father had been more stoic, but nonetheless approving. As a doctor, he saw firsthand on an almost daily basis female victims of violence and rape, and he understood all too well the importance of a strong support system for women after such an attack.

The only other person I had contacted prior to my departure had been Tanya. I had gone to see her before I'd left the set, anxious to explain what had happened before she had to hear the news second-hand through the studio rumor-mill. I figured that I at least owed her that much, since my decision affected her almost as much as it did me. She had been more understanding than I could have possibly hoped for, making me realize once again just what a good friend she truly was.

"Don't worry about the fall-out on this end," she had said, hugging me fiercely. "You go and do what you've got to do. I've got your back. If the studio tries to replace you on this film, they'll have to replace me too. And if they scrap the picture completely, then, oh well." She had shrugged. "We both have other projects lined up after this one. It's not like we'll never work again."

I shifted in my seat and stared disinterestedly at the in-flight movie that was playing soundlessly on the screen. The businessman beside me had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly, his laptop still open on the tray table in front of him. I envied his serenity. My mind was still swirling with unanswered questions about Bella. The easy part had been getting on the flight to Houston. The hard part would be what to say to her once I got there. Although I had spoken to her twice in less than twenty-four hours, she was infuriatingly hard to 'read' over the phone. Understandably, she was shaken by what had happened to her, but I sensed that she was holding something back from me.

I knew that I would only find the answers I was searching for by looking into her eyes and telling her the truth; that the past two months had been agony for me. That I couldn't live without her and that I couldn't get her out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. That I wanted a second chance with her, even if it meant only being her friend.

I scrubbed my face with my hands and groaned in frustration. This was the moment I had been dreaming about for months, but I realized that I was flying into the unknown. I had no idea how she felt about me any more. She had certainly seen the photographs of me with Tanya and Jane by now, which had probably only served to confirm her worst suspicions of me. And Jake was clearly still in her life, _even though the bastard obviously wasn't around when she was being attacked by that psychopath._

_So, let's sum up what's waiting for me in Houston,_ I thought wearily. _The woman I'm desperately in love with, her cheating, misogynistic husband, her gun-toting father, and oh, let's not forget her lustful teenaged daughter. Fuck. It's like the plot of a bad romantic comedy. Except it's really not that funny when I'm the one living it._

I spent the rest of the flight attempting to distract myself as much as possible. I listened to music, read a couple of newspapers and magazines, and got up several times to pace the narrow aisle, aching to stretch my legs and burn off some of my nervous energy. Although many of the other passengers were consuming staggering amounts of alcohol, I stuck to Coke and water. Not only did I have absolutely no desire to drink, but I also wanted my first conversation with Bella to be with a clear head.

Thankfully, I was gaining six hours, which despite completely screwing up my internal clock, was actually a good thing. It would be early Wednesday afternoon when I landed, and the closer I got to my destination, the more frequently I looked at my watch. As it drew closer and closer to our scheduled arrival time and we still hadn't begun our descent, I grew increasingly uneasy.

The intercom overhead chimed suddenly, making me jump.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. We're in a holding pattern over Houston at the moment. They've been experiencing heavy thunderstorms for the past thirty-six hours and things are pretty rough down there. I just spoke with air-traffic control, and due to widespread flooding, there's a good chance they're going to shut down the airport. If that happens, we'll be diverted to Dallas. We appreciate your patience, and we're going to try to get you to your destinations as soon as possible. I should have an update for you in about ten minutes."

_Fuck. Even the forces of nature seem to be conspiring to keep me and Bella apart. First the shitty weather in England and now this._

I ran my hand through my hair in exasperation. If we were forced to land in Dallas, I would rent a car and _drive_ to Houston, flooding be damned. I _had_ to get to Bella.

"Aww, hell," my seatmate said mournfully. "I'm screwed if they send us to Dallas. The wife'll have my head on a platter if I'm not home for Thanksgiving tomorrow." He glanced over at me. "That where you headed, son? Home to someone special for Thanksgiving?"

"Something like that," I murmured. Truthfully, I had all but forgotten the American holiday, but as long as I could spend it with Bella, I'd truly have something to be thankful for.

As the minutes ticked endlessly by, I felt the plane begin to decelerate and slowly descend. I could see angry dark clouds below, and the '_fasten seat belt_' light flashed at the same time as the captain's voice sounded over the intercom once more.

"All right, folks, we've been cleared to land," he said tensely. "The airport's shutting down in twenty minutes, but I think we'll just make it. Make sure your seat belts are nice and secure, your seat backs and tray tables are in the upright position, and all electronic devices are turned off. You can expect some heavy turbulence, so everyone remain seated and try to stay calm. We should be on the ground shortly."

"Hopefully not in pieces," I muttered, as the plane began to bounce.

_Goddamn it. I hate flying. I hate flying. I hate flying._ I chanted to myself as the cabin lights dimmed and the aircraft began to descend rapidly through the black clouds. Everything in the cabin was pitching and shaking, and I could hear the sound of glass bottles rattling together in the galley over the nervous murmurs of the other passengers.

A bolt of lightening flashed outside my rain-streaked window and the plane dropped suddenly, causing me to draw in my breath with a sharp hiss. I heard several screams, and the businessman clutched at the armrest between us, his knuckles white.

"Oh, God. We're gonna die, aren't we?" he moaned.

"We're _not_ going to die," I said through gritted teeth. _God, you'd better not kill me now, you perverse bastard_, I thought to myself. _Not after everything I've been through to get here. Not before I can hold Bella in my arms again._

After what felt like an eternity of bouncing and jostling, we finally broke through the clouds. I could vaguely make out the shapes of trees and buildings below us through the driving rain, and I started as the landing gear noisily engaged. The ground was rushing toward us much faster than I anticipated, and all I could see was water, punctuated by patches of half-submerged roads and fields.

Then the runway appeared out of nowhere, and I was thrown forward against my seatbelt as the jet touched down with a heavy thump. Just as quickly, I was flung back against my seat as the pilots throttled the engines back, the tires screeching for traction on the soaked tarmac. Miraculously, the plane didn't go into a skid, and as the roaring of the engines tapered off and the jet began to taxi toward the terminal, there was a light smattering of applause and some nervous laughter from the other passengers.

"Oh, thank you Jesus. Thank you, Jesus," my seatmate groaned as he relaxed his death-grip from the armrest. "I don't mind telling you, son, I thought I was gonna piss myself there at the end."

"That makes two of us," I mumbled as the captain came on the loudspeaker, sounding for all the world like it was just another day at the office for him.

"Welcome to Houston's George Bush Intercontinental airport," he said calmly. "Local time is 3:05 p.m. and the current temperature is fifty-two degrees Fahrenheit with thunderstorms. Please wait until we've reached the terminal and the aircraft has come to a complete stop before unbuckling your safety belts and retrieving your personal belongings. On behalf of the crew and British Airways, I'd like to thank you for flying with us today, and we hope you have a happy Thanksgiving."

_I hope so too_, I thought as I stared out the window at the wet landscape. Now that we were finally back on terra firma, I could hardly wait to get across town to Bella. I tapped my knee impatiently as the jet slowly lumbered to a halt at the terminal, and then I bolted to my feet as soon as the seatbelt light went off. After bidding a hasty goodbye to my seatmate, I exited the plane and made my way quickly to the International Arrivals area.

With no baggage to claim, I breezed through Customs with only a cursory inspection of my passport and duffle bag, and within minutes I was walking out into a sea of people waiting for their loved ones to arrive. I hesitated for a moment, and then I pulled my cap down low over my eyes and pushed quickly through the crowd, glancing furtively around to see if I recognized anyone. I assumed that Laurent would be the one meeting me, but because Bella had cryptically insisted that no one at Jakes office be informed of my trip, I supposed that it could just as likely be Charlie or Angela who was picking me up.

As I scanned the crowd once more, I suddenly noticed a lone figure standing off to the side, and I nearly stopped breathing when I realized who it was.

It was Bella, and I had to do a double-take to make sure that it was really her. She was wearing a blue hooded rain jacket that completely swallowed her small frame, and she was nervously looking around the terminal, chewing on her lip. A moment later, her eyes locked with mine and she gave a small, tentative smile.

"Bella!" I closed the distance between us in a matter of seconds, and then she was right _there_, standing directly before me, just as I had imagined for months.

"Edward," she sighed. "You made it. They're about to shut the airport down. I … I still can't believe you really came."

My hands itched to reach out and pull her to me. I longed to kiss her until we were both breathless and run my hands through her hair, no matter how many onlookers there were. But she still hadn't taken a single step toward me, and her hands remained shoved in the pockets of her oversized jacket as she stared at me with large, anxious eyes.

"I'm sorry my flight was late," I said awkwardly. "That's some storm going on out there."

"It's been like this since yesterday," she replied. "The roads are pretty bad, so it'll probably take us a while to get home." She finally removed her hands from her pockets, and for a moment I thought she was about to touch me, but she faltered.

"We'd better get going before someone recognizes you," she said quietly.

Minutes later, we were on the highway in Bella's SUV. The only sounds in the vehicle were the steady swish of the wiper blades, the pounding of rain on the roof and the low murmur of the radio that was tuned to a weather and traffic channel. I had tried to gently coax Bella into conversation several times, but she seemed tense and distracted, so I finally shut up and let her concentrate on driving.

I hated the awkwardness between us. It was like we were starting out all over again, and we were both nervous and unsure of how to proceed. For the moment, though, it was enough just to be sitting beside her again, with her scent surrounding me in the enclosed space, and I watched her covertly as she drove.

Her face was thin and pinched, her skin far too pale, and there were dark purplish rings under her eyes from lack of sleep. She had lost and alarming amount of weight in the two months since I'd last seen her and her collarbones jutted prominently above the gap in her jacket. Her hands clutched the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles white and sharp under the stretched skin. Her soft, pink lips were set in a thin line of determination, but there was an aura of sadness and fragility about her that was heartbreaking. I wanted to take her in my arms and soothe the worry-lines from her forehead. I wanted to kiss her and hold her and take her sorrows away.

A flash of lightening, flowed by a clap of thunder jarred me, and I realized that I had been on the verge of dozing off. It was almost as dark as night, and the rain had intensified. It was a glaring difference from the sunny, blue skies of Houston that I was accustomed to.

"Is the weather here always like this in November?" I asked uneasily as Bella maneuvered the SUV off the highway and down a partially flooded side-street.

"No," she replied grimly, keeping her eyes on the road. "It's pretty late in the year for a Gulf storm, but these things are pretty unpredictable. They call them 'training storms' because the cells line up like cars on a freight train and dump rain on the same areas over and over again … oh, no."

"What's wrong?" I asked as the SUV slowed to a crawl and suddenly stopped.

I realized that we had seen fewer and fewer cars since we'd gotten off the highway and now as I peered through the windshield at the road ahead, I realized with a dawning horror that there _was_ no road. The rain was coming down so hard and fast that it was difficult to see, but in the thin beams of the headlights I could just make out that what should have been asphalt was covered by rushing water.

"The Addicks Reservoir is flooding," Bella said, raising her voice over the pounding rain and crashing thunder. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle.

"There isn't any other way around. I need to see if it's too deep to drive through. Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going? Bella, don't!" I shouted, but it was too late. I felt a rush of air as she opened the drivers' side door and rain pelted into the vehicle, wetting my face. Then the wind slammed the door shut behind her and she was gone.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. This is the worst idea ever_, I thought frantically as I peered through the windshield, desperately trying to spot Bella. Even with the wipers going full-blast and the high-beams on, it was impossible to see more than a few feet into the torrential downpour. I opened my door, fully intending to go after her, and drew in my breath sharply when I saw that water had risen half-way up the tires of the SUV.

I saw a flash of blue in my peripheral vision and then Bella's door flew open, and she was back in the cab, shivering and completely drenched. Water ran in rivulets from her hair, and her jeans were soaked to the knee.

"I think we can make it if we stick to the middle of the road," she said through clenched teeth as she re-fastened her seatbelt. "You'd better hold on tight and pray that no other cars come at us from the opposite direction."

"Why? What would happen then?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"The waves would probably flood our engine," she said matter-of-factly, putting the vehicle back into drive. She took a deep breath and glanced over at me. "Okay, let's do this," she said.

She accelerated, and as the SUV began to move forward down the center of the two-lane road, plumes of water sheeted up on either side of us. Bella was hunched forward over the steering wheel, gripping it tightly, and I grabbed onto the dash, my hands as white as hers.

The sound of the rain was deafening. Suddenly, a shape loomed ahead of us, and I realized that it was a car pulled off to the side of the road and half submerged up to the windows.

"Bella, look out!" I called.

"I see it," she said tensely, and adjusted course slightly to get around the vehicle.

"You don't think someone's trapped in there, do you?" I said.

"There's a flashlight in the glove compartment," she replied quickly. "Try to shine it through the windows as we drive past and tell me if you see anyone."

I fumbled the industrial-strength flashlight from the glove box and shined it through the passenger window as we drove slowly by the other car. I squinted to see through the rain and darkness, but the vehicle appeared to be abandoned.

"There's no one in there," I said with relief.

"Thank God," Bella said, as she continued driving. "We can't stop now anyway. We'll stall out."

Several agonizing minutes later, the rain tapered off slightly, and the water didn't seem to be quite as deep.

"I think we're reaching higher ground," I said. Suddenly, there were headlights directly ahead of us, and another vehicle was coming straight toward us down the center of the road.

"Oh, no. This is bad, right?" I groaned.

"Hold on," Bella said tightly. She continued to drive in a straight line, as the other vehicle barreled toward us. She bit her lip in concentration, and at the last minute she yanked the steering wheel to the right and we passed within feet of a large, red pickup truck. I let out the breath I'd been holding.

I was beginning to see asphalt through the water ahead of us again, and as if reading my thoughts, Bella said quietly, "I think we're through the worst of it now."

"I've never seen driving like that," I said. "Honestly, I don't think I was _that_ scared even when I was being bounced around on my flight earlier. You're incredibly brave."

"Or incredibly stupid," she muttered. "I basically just ignored all of those public service announcements they run on TV all the time. 'Turn around, don't drown,'" she mimicked with a weak smile.

Moments later, we pulled up to the gates of Bella's subdivision, and after she quickly punched in her pass-code, we were driving down the darkened streets toward her house.

"Oh, the power must be out," Bella murmured. "The streetlights aren't lit."

We passed the man-made lake that we had jogged around countless times, now swollen over its banks and spilling into the road. Bella carefully navigated the flooded streets, and soon we were turning into her driveway.

"We're going to have to make a run for it," she said apologetically as she turned off the ignition. "I can't pull the car into the garage with the power off."

"I'm game if you are," I replied, grabbing my bag and the flashlight. _Don't you know by now that I would follow you into the depths of hell and back, Bella?_

She darted out of the SUV into the downpour, and I followed closely behind her. I held the flashlight as she fumbled with the locks on the front door, and within moments we were inside the dark, quiet house.

"I think I have some candles in the kitchen," she murmured. "Why don't you go on upstairs? I'm just going to check that all of the doors are locked before I come up."

As I ascended the staircase, I heard Bella rattling around in the kitchen, and despite the bizarre situation, I couldn't help smiling at the familiarity of it all. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it.

Once in my room, I dropped my duffle bag on the floor and peeled off my wet shirt, as I listened to the sounds of the storm still raging outside. Then I heard sudden movement behind me, and I turned to find Bella standing in the doorway holding a silver candle-holder with a single burning candle in one hand, and a towel in the other.

"I brought you an extra towel," she said haltingly as her eyes traveled over my bare chest. "I figured you'd need to dry off after our dash through the rain." She was still wearing her rain jacket and soaked clothing, and I could see her shivering from across the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked quietly. "I thought you'd have a full house for your Thanksgiving holiday. Where are Charlie and Claire? And … Jake?"

Bella crossed the room slowly. "Charlie took Claire to Del Rio for Thanksgiving," she said softly. "And Jake … doesn't live here any more."

"_What_?" I stared at her dumfounded.

"Jake moved out two months ago to be with Leah," she replied, her voice quivering slightly. "We're … we're getting divorced, Edward. The paperwork should be finalized any day now."

"That's not possible," I whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call to let me know what was going on?"

"I don't know," she sighed, setting the candle on the desk and turning to face me. "It all just happened so fast, and after the way that things ended between us the last time you were here, I didn't know if you'd even care, Ed … Edward."

I realized that her teeth were chattering and that she was shaking all over.

"Bella, you're freezing," I said gently. "You have to get out of those wet clothes." Without thinking, I reached for the zipper on her jacket and began pulling it down. She let out a soft gasp, and her eyes flew to mine, but she made no move to stop me.

I eased the jacket from her thin shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then I took the towel from her and dried her hair as best I could. I trailed my hands down her ice-cold arms and faltered at the hem of her sodden t-shirt, wordlessly asking her with my eyes if I should continue. With her eyes locked on mine, she gave a small nod, and grasping the wet material I gently pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor with the other soaked items. My hands went to her small waist and I undid the buttons of her jeans slowly, crouching as I pulled them over her narrow hips. She was trembling so violently with cold that she had to grasp my shoulders for support as she stepped out of her jeans and shoes.

I inhaled sharply as I took in the sight of Bella's half-naked body in the candlelight. The soft, womanly curves that I remembered and had spent countless hours fantasizing about were gone. She was painfully thin, and I could clearly make out the ridge of ribs beneath her bra and the prominence of her hip bones at her panty-line. She was still heartbreakingly beautiful in her frailty, and a lump formed in my throat as I wondered what kind of monster could ever contemplate hurting her. Then I realized that the monster who had probably hurt her the worst was me.

"We have to try to get you warmed up as quickly as possible," I murmured, running my hands over her shaking shoulders once more. "Take off the rest of your clothes and get in bed. You need skin-to-skin contact. I'll join you in a minute."

As much as it pained me to do it, I turned my back to afford her some privacy while she removed her undergarments, and when I heard the bed creak, I quickly pulled off my wet jeans and boxers and slid beneath the blanket beside her. Lying on my side, I drew her cold, shivering body into my arms and pressed the length of myself against her, our faces only inches apart. We fit together as perfectly as two puzzle pieces, and my skin burned where it was in contact with hers. I tried to ignore the stiffness of my erection pressed against her hip, and attempted to focus instead on warming Bella up. I ran my hands slowly up and down her back and sides, reveling in the feel of her skin under mine once more.

Her breath fanned gently across my face as she stared wordlessly into my eyes. I didn't dare speak, afraid that my voice would betray my emotions, and after several minutes, Bella's shaking slowly subsided. Finally, she sighed.

"Edward, there's more," she said softly. "I've told you about Jake, but you need to know the whole truth. I didn't mean all of those horrible things I said to you when you left. I thought I was doing what was best for you by pushing you away. I'm so, so sorry for hurting you."

"I'm the one who's sorry for hurting _you_," I murmured. "I know all about the phone call from Alice; she finally told me. Whatever she said was just enough of a push to make you believe that I'd be better off without you, but nothing could be further from the truth. I'm _lost_ without you, Bella, and I was a fool for letting you run me off so easily. I should have stayed and fought for you. You shouldn't have had to go through your divorce from Jake alone, and if you were with me, you never would have been attacked."

Bella's eyes glowed softly in the candlelight. "I was wrong about so many things," she said quietly. "I was afraid to admit my feelings for you, but I'm not afraid any more. I love you, Edward. Maybe I'm too late, maybe you've got someone else now, but I can't live another day without telling you how I really feel."

"Oh, Bella. There's no one else," I said, cupping her face gently. "There hasn't been anyone else since the moment I met you. It's only been you. I love you, Isabella Swan, now and forever."

My lips met hers and everything else disappeared. I was falling, lost in the feel of her soft mouth against mine and the gentle caress of her tongue. I was hyper-aware of the swell of her breasts against my chest and the heat emanating from her body that had been so cold only minutes before.

"Edward," she whispered against my lips as I pulled back to breathe. "I'm _yours_. Always. Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" I groaned, feeling my dick twitch and throb against her stomach.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," she answered steadily. "I want you, Edward, _all_ of you. I want to feel you inside of me. I'm ready to give myself to you now … completely."

Her lips crashed into mine and I wrapped my arms around her, rolling over and pulling her on top of me. She sat up, rocking against my near-painful erection, and as I cupped her breasts in my hands, her head lolled back and a moan escaped her. Then she bent forward once more, and her mouth was hot and urgent against mine as I ran my hands down the length of her body and grasped her hips. I trailed my lips along her throat and down her chest, teasing her nipples with my tongue.

Bella raked her nails gently down my torso, and I drew in my breath sharply as she grasped my cock as guided me to her opening. She was slick and ready, and as I quivered at her entrance, I found her hands and laced my fingers through hers. Without breaking eye-contact, she lowered herself onto me as I thrust slowly into her.

_Oh, God. She feels amazing. Better than I could have dreamed possible._

I pushed into her with deliberate slowness, inch by excruciatingly pleasurable inch, until I filled her completely. She gasped as her tightness stretched to accommodate me, and then she was rocking on me, gently sliding up and down my shaft, her eyes never leaving mine.

_She's so tight … so smooth … so wet …_

I groaned, knowing that I wasn't going to last long, but I was desperate to give her pleasure. I released her hands and trailed my fingers up the insides of her thighs to where we were joined, and began rubbing her swollen clit with my thumb. She moaned as I increased my pace, my thrusts becoming less gentle as I grasped her hip with one hand and rubbed the tender, half-hidden nub of flesh with the other.

I was mesmerized by Bella's beauty in the soft candlelight. Her still-damp hair cascaded over her porcelain shoulders, her dark eyes glowed and a gentle smile played around the corners of her full lips. Her breasts bounced in time with my thrusts, the nipples dark pink and erect. I felt my heart swell as I realized that for the first time in my life I was truly making love to a woman, not just having sex.

Bella grasped my shoulders, her breath coming in quick gasps as I felt her walls begin to clench around me.

"Oh, so good … so … close …," she whispered.

"Bella … ugh … God. You have no idea what you're doing to me," I growled. "How beautiful you are … how incredible you feel …"

"Harder. Oh, please. Harder, Edward, now!" she gasped.

I gripped her buttocks tightly and slammed into her, my own release building quickly. Then the world seemed to fly apart. Bella cried out and dug her nails into my shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her. Impossibly, she seemed to draw me in deeper as she came, and I climaxed explosively, spurting into her hot and hard. I clutched her to me, groaning out her name as we both rode out the final shuddering waves of our orgasms.

I couldn't bear to let her go. She was _mine_ now, body and soul, and keeping my arms around her I rolled us gently back onto our sides. Our bodies stayed tightly pressed together as I stroked her hair and kissed her over and over again, until her eyelids grew heavy and she nuzzled into my neck with a soft sigh. When I heard her breathing evenly and rhythmically, I slipped out of bed to blow out the candle, and then pulled her close to me again.

When I awoke to total darkness sometime in the middle of the night, I realized that the storm had ended, but Bella was moaning and tossing in her sleep. She cried out, "No, James, don't! Edward … not Edward …," and my blood froze. I woke her gently with soft touches and gentle kisses.

"Bella, no one can hurt you while I'm here. I'll never leave. I love you," I whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too, Edward. So much …," she murmured.

I took her again, gently and tenderly. She was soft and warm and yielding, and when we climaxed together, her screams of terror were replaced with cries of pure, beautiful joy.

As we drifted off to sleep again, I realized that there were still things we needed to discuss, and hurdles still to overcome. But for now, we were together, and it was perfect.

**A/N: **

**So Edward and Bella get their happily-ever-after … or **_**do**_** they? This story is far from over, and I have a few more surprises in store! Was the reunion everything you hoped it would be? What do you think will happen next? Leave me a review with your thoughts – I love hearing from you! Now, guess what? HiPS has been nominated for Best Love Story in the Avant Garde FanFiction Awards! You can check out the link on my profile page. Round 1 of voting begins on November 20. This is the first ever award nomination for my story, and I'm incredibly thrilled and honored! Thank you guys so much for your amazing support – you mean the world to me!**


	28. Chapter 28: Thanksgiving

**So, here's the Thanksgiving chapter – FINALLY! And only three weeks late – yay me. Sorry for the delay on this update. I won't bore you with my RL drama. Suffice it to say that this is a busy time of year for everyone. **

**The one-year anniversary of HiPS is on the 14****th****, and I want to thank each and every one of you for making this such an amazing year! This is an incredibly supportive fandom, and I've met some wonderful people who I consider true friends. I enjoy chatting with many of you on Twitter and over on the Twilighted thread, and of course, via PM and reviews! **

**Speaking of reviews, a HUGE shout-out and THANK YOU to **_**betsmecullen**_** for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER last week, and for leaving the 1,000****th**** review! Big love, as always, to **_**netracullen**_** and **_**kikiblue**_**, my extraordinary betas, and to **_**SwedenSara**_** for doing some sneaky betaing for me and for talking me down from the ledge last week when I was having a rough time. **

**I know this chapter note is getting a bit lengthy, so let me just end by reminding everyone that this story is rated 'M' for a reason, and if you're underage, you shouldn't be reading it, period.**

**You know the drill, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I don't. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 28: Thanksgiving **

**BPOV**

I was in a sea of swirling colors and an intense feeling of happiness and serenity permeated my entire being. As I drifted blissfully in a half-dream state just on the verge of waking, I gradually became aware of a warm, golden glow from behind my closed eyelids.

With my eyes still shut, I slowly grew mindful of my other senses, and a smile curved the corners of my mouth. I could feel long, muscular legs tangled with mine beneath the sheet and strong arms wrapped around the bare skin of my torso. Warm breath ghosted across my forehead in time with the sound of deep, rhythmic breathing and the gentle rise and fall of firm abdominal muscles beneath my hands.

Not wanting to break the perfection of the moment, I stretched slowly and experimentally, focusing on the heightened sensation of my flexing body. I felt strangely boneless, as if my insides had been turned to jelly, and it was not an unpleasant feeling. There was a slight soreness and slickness between my thighs that brought back a flood of memories from the night before, and heat to my cheeks.

I finally opened my eyes and gazed at the man asleep beside me. Edward was beautiful in the pale morning sunlight filtering through the window. A scruff of golden stubble covered his rugged jaw and there was a faint pink flush to his cheeks. His hair was shorter and fairer than it had been on his last visit, but it suited him. I yearned to run my fingers through the tousled locks, but I didn't want to wake him just yet.

_It's Thanksgiving Day_, I thought in amazement. _Who would have thought I'd have so much to be thankful for?_

Just forty-eight hours earlier, I had thought I'd never hear from Edward again, and now we were _together_, in every sense of the word. _He loves me_, I thought in wonder as I studied the dear, familiar lines of his tranquil face. _And I love him_. My heart swelled. All of the months I had spent longing for Edward, all of my feelings of guilt, doubt and insecurity had been wiped away. I was finally at peace; free to love him to _be loved_ by him, as it should have been from the beginning.

I nuzzled closer to him, my eyes drifting shut as I reveled in the warmth of his skin and his seductive, musky smell. There was a sudden, throbbing twitch against my stomach and my eyes flew open. I stayed very still, my eyes locked on Edward's face, and after a moment I felt the subtle movement again.

_Hello morning wood_.

I bit back a smile as Edward remained asleep and his erection continued to press and pulse against me. I felt an answering ache begin to swell from between my tightly clenched thighs, and I realized that I wanted him again, to an embarrassingly desperate degree.

_Surely it wouldn't hurt if I just took a peek …_

I pulled the sheet back slowly, my eyes locked on Edward's face. I was certain that he would wake at any moment, and I would die of embarrassment if he caught me ogling his penis, but he continued to breathe evenly, his eyes shut.

Holding my breath, I chanced a look down, and I felt my heart rate pick up.

_God he's magnificent._

It wasn't exactly like I'd never seen Edward's organ before, but it was still one of those sights that never failed to awe and impress me. He was fully erect; his shaft long and thick, pulsing with subcutaneous blood. I longed to take him in my mouth, to run my lips and tongue over the smooth skin; _silk over steel_.

_I would graze my teeth along the length of him, sucking gently on the swollen head. I would lap gently at the pre-cum oozing from his tip, teasing him until he was writhing and groaning. Then I would slowly draw him all the way into my mouth until he touched the back of my throat. I know he would taste amazing …_

Edward mumbled quietly in his sleep, and I quickly pulled the sheet back up, my cheeks flaming.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I'm acting like a horny teenager,_ I thought ruefully. _No one has ever made me feel the way that Edward does. It's like I'm discovering sex for the first time with him. I want to try every position. I could never get enough of him …_

I suddenly realized to my chagrin that I had been laying in bed for a very long time and that I _really_ needed to pee. I was reluctant to leave Edward even for a few moments, but eventually nature won out. I gently removed his arms from around me, somehow managing to not wake him in the process, and slipped from between the sheets. I padded naked to the bathroom, stepping around the piles of damp clothing we had discarded the night before, and shut the door softly behind me.

I flipped the light switch experimentally, and breathed a sigh of relief when the light came on.

_At least the power's back on. I can cook Thanksgiving dinner after all. It would be a shame to let all of that food go to waste._

After I did what I needed to do, I stared at my naked reflection in the mirror.

_So, this is what being in love looks like_, I thought, taking in my shining eyes and the pink flush that made my whole body glow. My hair was a riot of waves and curls, and my nipples stood out, pink and tender.

_I look like I've been thoroughly pleasured. And, God help me, I want him again …_

I couldn't bear to be away from Edward any longer. I turned out the light and slipped quietly back into the bedroom. He was awake, and he sat up the moment he saw me, running his hands through his hair.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured sleepily.

I felt suddenly shy about my nakedness, and I kept my eyes downcast as I made my way across the room to him. _Which is totally ridiculous, considering what we did last night_, I reminded myself. As I paused beside the bed and slowly dragged my eyes to his face, I clapped a hand over my mouth to suppress a giggle, my self-consciousness momentarily forgotten.

"You have sex-hair!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

_I can't believe I said that out loud. He calls me 'beautiful', and I basically call him 'Mr. Sex-Hair'. Classic, Bella._

"I know," Edward groaned, raking his fingers exasperatedly through his hair once more. "They made me cut it and lighten it for this role. It's a right mess, isn't it?"

Suddenly his brow furrowed.

"Wait, did you just say 'sex-hair'?" he said slowly, grinning up at me.

"Um … yeah, I guess I did," I mumbled, pausing mid-way on the edge of the bed as I was about to climb in beside him once more. "But I like it," I assured him hastily. "It's a look that totally works for you."

"Oh, really?" he replied, quirking an eyebrow at me. With a lightening-fast movement, he reached out and grasped my arms, pulling me the rest of the way onto the bed and pinning me down beside him.

"If it's such a good look on me, then by all means, feel free to help me perfect it," he said lowly, his green eyes smoldering.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked breathlessly as his gaze traveled slowly down to my bare breasts.

"Absolutely," he growled, grazing the sensitive flesh below my earlobe with his teeth.

I shivered helplessly, and my eyes fluttered shut. After a moment, Edward relaxed his grip on my arms, and I felt him go still above me. When I opened my eyes again, I saw him looking at me with concern.

"Is this okay, Bella?" he whispered. "Are _you_ okay? If we're moving too fast, I can back off. I don't want you to think that my main reason for coming back here was to seduce you."

"If I remember correctly, Edward," I replied, laughing shakily, "I'm the one who seduced _you_ last night by practically begging you to make love to me."

"Bella, I've wanted you for so long," he said quietly. "It was everything I dreamt of, and more. But you've been through so much lately; the divorce, the attack … I'm just worried about the toll it's taken on you."

He ran his hand slowly over my prominent ribcage and a look of sadness crossed his face as he lightly traced each bone with his fingers.

"You were screaming in your sleep last night," he said gently. "When you called out my name, I couldn't help wondering how many other times you cried out for me when I wasn't here. I hate myself for hurting you and for playing a part in doing this to you."

"We're _not_ moving too fast," I said softly, placing my hand on his face. "We've wasted so much time already, and I'm tired of letting guilt and regret rule my life. And please don't hate yourself for hurting me, Edward. I'm the one who pushed _you_ away, and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. The last couple of months have been … difficult, and being assaulted by James was terrifying, but I'll be okay … now that you're here."

I took a deep breath. There was something I needed to ask Edward, and although I regretted my insecurity, I _had_ to know.

"I meant what I said last night, Edward," I said bravely. "I love you, but I want you to know that you're under no obligation to me. I'm happy just to have you here with me now, and I'll take whatever you can give me. God knows, it's more than I deserve after the way I treated you. You said last night that there's no one else, but … I _saw_ the pictures of you with those other women; your co-star Tanya and your ex-girlfriend Jane. Just be honest with me, Edward. I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. If there's someone else in your life, I have to know. I can handle it, as long as I know where I stand with you. I just don't want to get my heart broken again."

I bit my lip as I stared up at him, waiting for his reply.

_It's best this way,_ I tried to tell myself. _No matter what he says, it doesn't change the way I feel about him. He's here with me now, and that's all that matters._

Edward's restless hands stilled on my body and his eyes were riveted to my face.

"Bella, I'm incapable of lying to you," he said slowly. "I told you months ago that you own my heart, and it's true. There isn't anyone else; there hasn't been since I met you. Tanya's been a good friend to me. My very good, _lesbian_ friend," he stressed. "And as for Jane," he continued, a look of anger flashing across his handsome face, "she set me up with this paparazzo, Mike Newton, who's been stalking me. It was just a publicity stunt for her. I know what it must have looked like, but I didn't kiss her, and I made it _very_ clear that I want nothing more to do with her. Truthfully, I don't know if I can even bring myself to work with her again."

He cupped my face in his hands. "I _love_ you, Bella, _only_ you. And now that we're finally together, I'm never letting you go."

"Really?" I said, feeling a big, cheesy grin cross my face, and not caring in the least about trying to hide it. I launched myself into Edward's arms and began feverishly kissing every part of him that I could reach; his lips, his nose, his cheeks and his neck. He seemed momentarily surprised by the onslaught, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me, chuckling softly as I continued to rain kisses upon him.

I was unabashedly happy. I no longer questioned why it was _me_ that Edward wanted. If my own feelings for him were any indication, we needed each other like some vital life element. We truly were two halves of the same whole; we completed each other, and to doubt that was to question my very existence.

Our kisses slowly tapered off and became more languid. Last night, our coupling, though tender and passionate, had held a sense of urgency that bespoke of months of longing and undisclosed desires. Now, we were finally free to take our time with each other. I thrilled at each new discovery about him, and about myself, as we began to slowly explore each other's bodies.

It never ceased to amaze me how arousing it was just _looking_ at Edward, but to touch him and to _be touched_ by him, knowing that we no longer had to temper our passion, was the biggest turn-on of all.

_God … the things this man does to me …_

I burned with desire as Edward's head dipped lower. He reverently kissed my breasts, sucking on my nipples until they were painfully hard. My hands instinctively went to his hair and I tugged gently on the short locks, lightly grazing his scalp with my nails. He groaned with what I hoped was pleasure, then he propped himself on his elbows above me and smiled gently down at me.

I ran one hand slowly across the hard plane of his chest and down his firm abdominals. I was acutely aware of every detail; the warmth of his skin against mine, the verdant green of his eyes and the pounding of our hearts. My hand skimmed lower, to where I could feel the long, hard length of him pressing against me. Never taking my eyes from his, I grasped him firmly, lightly rubbing the engorged head of his penis against my swollen clit.

Edward's eyes widened slightly and he sucked in his breath with a sharp hiss. I wrapped my legs around him and shifted my hips so that he was poised directly at my entrance. Wordlessly, I reassured him with my eyes.

_Yes, I want this. I want you. I need to feel you inside me again. Now._

As he pressed slowly into me, I arched up to meet him, marveling again at how perfectly we fit together. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he began to move slowly in and out of me. I was so aroused that I could feel my climax building already. I tightened my grip on him with my legs and grasped his shoulders as I surrendered to his mouth and the sensual sweep of his hands on my skin.

_I never thought it could be like this_, I thought fleetingly as a wave of emotion washed over me. I felt as though I was simultaneously flying and falling. My sensitive nerve endings hummed with electricity and my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest. What was left of my rational mind wanted to prolong the ecstasy, but I was powerless to control my body's reaction to Edward. My orgasm hit hard and fast, wracking me with pleasure. I muffled my scream against Edward's shoulder, biting down involuntarily and clenching my eyes tightly shut as star-bursts flashed behind my closed lids.

"That's right, Bella. Come for me," Edward murmured in my ear. "You're so beautiful like this. I never get tired of watching you."

"I'm sorry," I gasped, my eyes flying open. "I wanted it to last. But you … oh, God. You have no idea what you do to me, Edward."

"Who said it was over?" he growled playfully, and I realized that he was still rock hard inside of me. "I plan on making you come at least once more … this time."

Before I could register what was happening, he grasped my body and pulled me sideways, somehow managing to stay buried deep within me. He was standing, and as he guided my hips to the edge of the bed I let out a squeak of surprise.

Edward hooked my legs over his forearms and my finger dug into the edge of the mattress as he began to thrust into me once more. I was still clenching and pulsing around him as I rode out the waves of pleasure from the intense orgasm that he had just given me. The sudden change in position was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Within moments, I was moaning again as I felt fresh ripples of the most indescribably beautiful sensation building within me once more.

_He's in so deep. And, oh dear God. What is that spot he's hitting? That feels … oh God … that feels …_

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Bella. Fuck. This angle … feels … so … good," he groaned as he started moving faster.

"Oh … that spot … right there. Please … don't stop." My voice sounded foreign to me, as if it was coming from a million miles away.

I gazed up at him, at his softly swollen lips and hooded eyes that watched me closely, traveling over my naked body and down to where we were joined. His strong, careful hands never stopped moving, caressing my legs, my hips and my breasts. He bent toward me, and I arched up to meet his lips.

"God … Bella," he moaned against my mouth. "How can you feel so perfect every damn time? I can't get enough of you. I never want this to end."

"I know," I whispered, clinging to him and trailing my lips across his jaw. "How did I ever survive for so long without this … without _you_?"

I was completely lost in what Edward was doing to me, every muscle tensed, my breath coming in short, ragged bursts. He already knew my body so well, knew exactly what to do to me. I lifted my hips and we both moaned at the sensation. My body was tight and desperate as I felt myself cresting again, but I needed more. I wanted him to let go. I yearned for that moment just as he was about to come when I knew, without a shadow of doubt just by looking at his gorgeous face, that I affected him the same way that he affected me.

"Fuck … yes. That is so incredible … Jesus," he muttered, and I knew that he was close. His grip on my legs tightened as I raised my hips to meet his every thrust. He was breathing hard as he gazed down at me, and his expression of undisguised love was staggering.

"Oh, God … Bella … fuck. Come with me … now," he groaned, his whole body straining hard and strong above me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even deeper into me. I rose to meet him and pressed my chest against his, kissing him fiercely as he came.

As he pulsed into me, I felt myself fall over the precipice again, and I gasped, burying my face in his neck as my muscles convulsed and spasmed around him.

"Oh, God … Edward … yes," I moaned breathlessly as I clung to him, my whole body quivering with pleasure.

He lowered himself carefully onto his elbows, pressing me back and kissing me reverently as the last tremors shivered through us. When he finally withdrew from me, I felt a momentary pang of regret, and a hollow, empty ache at the loss of him inside of me. But then, he was gently turning me, placing my trembling legs back on the bed and stretching out beside me. He pulled me close to his warm, firm body, stroking my hair and my back.

We remained silent for several minutes as our breathing slowly returned to normal and we both recovered. I rested my chin on Edward's chest, tracing patterns lightly across his pectoral muscles with my fingertips, and loving the feel of the soft, dark curls of hair beneath my fingers.

For the first time in my life, I felt completely whole and happy. The absolute rightness of our bodies pressed together made my vision blur suddenly with unexpected tears. I wiped my eyes surreptitiously, not wanting Edward to misunderstand and think that something was wrong. Nothing could be further from the truth.

As my hand wandered to Edward's shoulder, I noticed two pink, crescent-shaped marks, and I winced as I ran my fingers gently over the tender flesh.

"I'm sorry that I bit you," I murmured. "I guess I got carried away."

"You bit me?" Edward smiled with his eyes shut as he continued to lightly run his hand up and down my back. "I didn't even notice. I guess I was a little 'carried away' too."

I smiled and pressed my lips gently against the marks, and then I settled my chin against his chest once more, my eyes growing heavy. My skin was still flushed and tingling, my muscles quivered from exertion, and it was _so_ warm and comfortable lying in bed wrapped up in Edward …

My eyes snapped open just as I was on the verge of dozing off when an embarrassingly loud rumble came from my stomach. I giggled self-consciously.

"Mmm … what's so funny?" Edward murmured.

"Nothing. I guess my body's just reminding me that neither of us ate dinner last night, and it's long past breakfast … oh, shit!" I sat up suddenly. "I just remembered. I need to start cooking the turkey for Thanksgiving dinner soon, too."

Edward sat up beside me, frowning slightly.

"I'm not going to have you slaving away in the kitchen all day; you've done enough of that in your lifetime. Fuck it. We can eat sandwiches for all I care. Besides, I'm not letting you out of this bed."

Grasping me around my waist, he pulled me down beside him once more and began nibbling on my neck.

"Mmm … see? I have all the food I need right here," he said, his voice slightly muffled by my hair.

"Edward!" I cried breathlessly, feeling the familiar goose bumps that the touch of his lips on my skin never failed to create. "I have so much food in my fridge right now, it's not even funny. I have to cook at least some of it, or it's going to go to waste. Besides, I was kind of looking forward to cooking you a traditional Thanksgiving feast."

He eyed me dubiously, appearing unconvinced.

"Come on, you can help me," I cajoled. "It'll be fun, and it won't take long, I promise. Besides," I blushed, "we have to come up for air some time, and I know that if I'm hungry, you must be starving."

"Starving … for _you_," Edward grinned, brushing his lips across my jaw.

My eyes fluttered shut and my skin began to burn from the contact with Edward's mouth. By some supreme act of willpower, I managed to wriggle out of his grasp and scoot myself over to edge of the bed.

"Edward! Shower. Now," I said with as much bravado as I could muster, pointing to the bathroom with mock-severity as I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh, well. Why didn't you say there was a shower involved?" Edward replied, smirking at me. "As I recall, the last time we showered together, it was a very … _stimulating_ experience for both of us."

"Oh, no," I replied unsteadily. "You shower in your bathroom, and I'll shower in mine. If I don't get that turkey in the oven soon, we won't be having dinner until midnight. Besides, you can't possibly be ready for … _that_ again so soon."

"Bella, I'm _always_ ready to make love to you, anyplace, any time," Edward smiled, drawing the sheet down slowly to reveal that he was indeed _very_ ready again.

_Just one of the many perks of having a young lover … a short recovery time_, I thought dazedly.

"You don't play fair," I mumbled, getting out of bed and backing slowly toward the bedroom door.

_Do not look at the magnificent penis. Do. Not. Look. Or you'll never make it out of this room._

I looked.

"Um … just so you know, you're in charge of making coffee if you get downstairs ahead of me," I gulped. "And there are banana muffs … er … _muffins_ on the kitchen counter. I'm just … going to go take that shower now …"

As I turned and fled, I could hear the sound of Edward chuckling behind me.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help laughing a little at Bella's hasty retreat from my room. She was such an adorable mass of contradictions. Last night and this morning she had certainly proven that she could be bold in our lovemaking, and yet she still seemed flustered by the sight of me naked.

As I watched her pale, lithe body back out of the room and then dart away, I was only half-listening to what she was saying. In typical male fashion, I suppose, I was ogling her unclothed form.

I had never really given much thought as to what female body part turned me on the most. I didn't normally characterize myself as a 'breast man', an 'ass man' or a 'leg man'. In Bella's case, it was completely irrelevant anyway. Every inch of her was stunning. Even though she had lost weight, she was still perfectly proportioned, and now that I knew what she felt like inside and out, I fully expected to be walking around in a state of constant arousal.

I exhaled slowly, running my hands through my hair and grimacing at the feel of the unfortunate haircut that I still couldn't get used to. If it was up to me, Bella and I would spend all of the foreseeable future in bed together, but I supposed she had a point. I _was_ hungry, I hadn't had a smoke in God-knows-how-long and I definitely needed a shower.

_We have all the time in the world to be with each other now_, I thought, smiling to myself as I got out of bed.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

A half-hour later, I was down in the kitchen, whistling as I made coffee, the scent of frying bacon heavy in the air. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so carefree, and it was all I could do to stop myself from bursting into song like the male lead in some 1940s musical.

_I've heard about love making you do crazy things, but this is bordering on the ridiculous. I'm definitely no Frank Sinatra or Bing Crosby._

It was exhilarating not having any obligations hanging over my head. My phone had been turned off since yesterday and for the first time in what felt like ages, I didn't have to think about memorizing lines, being at a set on time or having Alice micromanage my life.

_For now, the only thing that matters is being with the woman I love. I know that we can't shut the rest of the world out forever, but it feels damn good to be in control of my own destiny for a change, and if that makes me a selfish bastard, so be it._

I sensed, rather than saw, Bella enter the kitchen, and I turned to face her with a smile, a cup of coffee in my outstretched hand. As usual, I was rendered nearly speechless at the sight of her. Bella always lit up a room, merely with her presence, but today she was absolutely glowing. Her freshly scrubbed face bore only slightest hint of makeup, her damp hair was pulled up in a casual bun, and she had on jeans with a simple, gray, long sleeved top. Her sleeves were pushed up and her feet were bare. She had never looked lovelier.

_How did I get so lucky?_ I thought in wonder as I watched her flush under my stare. _I want to wake up to the sight of her like this every day for the rest of my life._

"Thanks," Bella said shyly, taking the cup from me. "I noticed that you brought our wet clothes from last night down to the washer, too. You didn't have to do that."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bella? I don't expect you to wait on me," I replied automatically as I moved closer to her. I realized that I was completely incapable of handling any kind of distance between us after spending so much time apart. Especially when she was standing there looking and smelling so completely irresistible.

"Just promise something," I continued lowly, as I pulled her into my arms and stared directly into her eyes. "That you will never, ever again put yourself in the kind of danger you did last night during the storm. When you got out of the SUV in the middle of the road with all of that water … it scared the hell out of me, Bella. After almost losing you once, I can't bear the thought of you ever being hurt again."

"I'm stronger than you think, Edward," she responded gently, smiling up at me. "I've done a lot of soul-searching the past few months, and I've had to become pretty self-sufficient. I'm sorry that I worried you last night, but dealing with flooded streets just goes along with living on the Gulf Coast."

She shrugged slightly, and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Besides," she continued, "I guess I was just so focused on getting you home so we could be alone together, that I didn't have time to be scared."

"Aha, I knew it! _Now_ the truth comes out," I teased her, tickling my fingers up her sides and causing her to giggle and squirm even more tightly into my embrace.

"Have I told you yet how incredibly beautiful and sexy you look this morning?" I murmured, pressing my lips against her throat.

"Mmm … yeah, I think you may have mentioned it once or twice," she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Suddenly, her smile faltered and her expression became more serious.

"Edward," she said slowly, "_no one_ has ever made me feel the way that you do. The things you say to me, the way that you make love to me … it's like I've finally woken from a bad dream, and I'm really _living_ for the first time. Thank you. Thank you for coming back to me."

"I'm the one who's finally living," I whispered, kissing her gently. "I love you, Bella."

"I love _you_," she murmured against my lips. A moment later, I felt her lips curl into a smile under mine. "Um … Edward, I think your bacon's burning," she mumbled.

"Oh, damn!" I groaned, pulling away regretfully and grabbing a plate and pair of tongs. "Don't move. We're continuing this conversation after I save our breakfast."

"Why are you cooking bacon?" she asked curiously as she watched me attempt to not burn the living hell out of my hands with the hot grease. "I thought we were having banana muffins."

"We are," I said, piling the last strips onto the plate. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of raiding your fridge. Isn't everything supposed to be better with bacon? Anyway, I figured you could use the extra protein and energy for what I have planned for you later."

I gave her an Emmett-worthy eyebrow waggle, and she dissolved into helpless giggles.

"Er … I hope you like it _crisp_," I said sheepishly, holding out the plate to her.

"Edward, there's something you should know about me," she said, snagging a piece of bacon and popping it into her mouth. "I like to eat burnt things. Burnt toast, burnt bacon, burnt cheese … I know, it's strange. Just another 'random fact about Bella' for you to file away."

"I happen to _love_ learning 'random facts about Bella'," I grinned, setting the plate on the counter and pulling her close once more. "Like how you talk in your sleep. And how kissing that one spot below your earlobe makes you squirm. And how your whole body flushes pink and you make these little sounds just as you're about to come …"

"Edward!" she exclaimed, slapping my chest lightly and laughing as she blushed harder than ever. "You're distracting me from my mission here. We need to eat and then get busy cooking, remember? Anyway, if you behave yourself, I _may_ have a surprise for you later."

She waggled her eyebrows back at me, and I couldn't help laughing at this unexpectedly playful side of her personality.

"A surprise, huh?" I teased her. "Don't I at least get a hint?"

"No way, mister. If I tell you, then it won't be surprise, will it?" she retorted. "Since you insist on getting me all hot and bothered at every opportunity, I figure two can play at that game. You'll just have to use your imagination and trust me when I say that I think you'll be very, very pleased with the end result."

_Bella really __has__ changed_, I thought in wonder, watching her as we ate. _She's so much lighter and carefree without that albatross Jake hanging around her neck. She's not 'Bella: Jake's wife' or even 'Bella: Claire's mother' right now. I'm finally getting to see the real Bella for the first time, not just the little glimpses that she gave me before, and every new revelation makes me love her even more._

The next several hours passed quickly as we worked together in the kitchen and the house began to fill with good smells. We probably would have made better time if we had been able to keep our hands off each other for more than ten minutes at a time, something that neither of us seemed capable of doing.

_Not that I'm complaining._

I caught Bella staring at me at one point as I was chopping vegetables, and I paused, smiling at her.

"Penny for your thoughts," I prodded gently.

She blushed and grinned back at me.

"I was just thinking how much I have to be thankful for today. I'm so glad you're here, Edward. I … I could really get used to this."

"Well, you may get your wish," I replied dryly. "I don't even know if I have a film to go back to at this point, so it looks like you might be stuck with me for a while."

She stopped stirring the contents of the pot on the stove and went very still.

"Oh, Edward, no!" she said quietly. "This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen. I never wanted you to risk your career just to be with me."

"You should know by now that I never risk anything unintentionally," I responded. "As far as I'm concerned, the greatest risk of all was that I might never see you again. I finally feel like I have my priorities in order, Bella. It was time for some changes."

I picked up the knife and resumed chopping.

"One of those changes was to fire Alice," I continued nonchalantly. I glanced sideways at Bella to see how she would take the news.

In a flash she was beside me, placing her hand over mine and stilling my motions.

"Why did you do that?" she asked sadly. "I thought that Alice was like family to you."

"How can you even ask that?" I replied, staring at her incredulously. "When I found out that she called you, and the things that she said, I couldn't let that slide, Bella. She's the reason that you pushed me away. If it hadn't been for her meddling, we both could have avoided all of the heartbreak of the last few months."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Alice," Bella murmured. "It was _my_ guilt and insecurity that caused me to act that way. She was only voicing what I already knew in my heart. I was wrong, Edward. I know that now. I thought I was protecting you, and I guess Alice was just trying to do the same thing."

Her eyes were pleading as she stared up at me.

"I can tell that she really cares about you," she said gently. "You're more than just her employer; you were her friend. She made an error in judgment, just like I did. You were willing to give _me_ a second chance; doesn't she deserve the same?"

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me," I said quietly, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "Any other woman would have been vindictively glad that I sent Alice packing and yet here you are, standing up for her. You're truly the kindest, most compassionate person I know."

"Does that mean you'll hire her back?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," I said grudgingly. "Truthfully, I want to be selfish for a few days and enjoy being with you without any distractions. I haven't turned my phone on since I landed, and I just don't feel like dealing with that part of my life right now. Besides, I think I need a few days to sort out what I'm going to say to her _if_ I do call her."

"You know I'll respect whatever decision you make," Bella said seriously. "Thank you for at least considering it. You're pretty amazing too, you know."

She stood on tip-toe and kissed me gently on the cheek, then she returned to stove and continued stirring, humming softly under her breath.

_I'm the luckiest man alive_, I thought, not for the first time. _Bella always manages to see the good in everyone, even when they don't deserve it._

I still wasn't entirely sure what to do about Alice, but Bella had given me some things to think about and had put me back in touch with my humanity. And for that, I was truly grateful.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Late that afternoon, Bella and I were making out like two teenagers on the living room sofa when her cell phone rang. I was so caught up in the sensation of soft lips, warm skin and lingering caresses that I barely heard it at first. Bella seemed to be in a similar haze as she pulled away slightly with a small sigh; all bright eyes, swollen lips and disheveled hair. We listened to the strains of _Hot N Cold_ for a moment, then looked at each other and said in unison, "Angela!"

Bella hesitated before answering the call.

"Well, this ought to be good," she mumbled.

I grinned at her.

"You didn't tell Angela I was coming, did you?" I said. "You're right; this _is_ going to be good. I feel like I should make popcorn, sit back and enjoy the show."

"Smart-aleck!" Bella said, swatting playfully at me. "Hi, Angela," she said warily into the phone. "No, I'm fine. Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Um … no, Charlie and Claire _aren't_ here. I'm … here with Edward."

I laughed as a piercing shriek came from the phone, and Bella grimaced, holding the device away from her ear. After a few moments, Angela's volume returned to a somewhat normal level, although I could tell that she was still talking away at a mile-a-minute on the other end of the line.

"Angela, calm down and let me get a word in edgewise," Bella finally said loudly into the phone. She listened intently for a moment. "No … we talked about everything. Yes, we're really _together_," she said, rolling her eyes at me as more screaming erupted from the phone.

"I take it Angela's happy about your news?" I chuckled lowly.

Bella placed her hand over the mouthpiece.

"Yeah, you could say that," she replied, smiling. "What gave it away? The screaming or the fact that she won't shut up?"

She returned her attention to the phone.

"What, Angela?" Her voice suddenly lowered. "No, I'm not discussing _those_ details with you right now," she said, her eyes darting in my direction and her cheeks flushing.

_Ah, the sex-question. Leave it to Angela._

"Yes, he's sitting right here," Bella continued. "You do?" she raised her eyebrows and held the phone out towards me. "She wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from Bella with a smirk.

"Hi, Angela," I said casually into the receiver.

"Oh, thank God you finally came to your senses," Angela said in a rush in my ear. "How does Bella seem to you? Is she okay? Are the two of you having mind-blowing sex? Oh, wait. Forget I said that. Bella told me not to bring that up."

"She's fine, Angela," I laughed. "_We're_ fine. Better than fine, actually. We're in love."

I gazed at Bella affectionately, and she smiled back.

"Well, it's about damn time the two of you admitted your feelings to each other," Angela said indignantly. "That girl's been through hell lately, Edward. You'd better take good care of her, because if her heart gets broken again, don't think I'll hesitate to track you down and kick your ass."

"I plan to take care of her," I replied sincerely. _All the days of my life, if she'll let me._

"Good," Angela said, sounding somewhat mollified. "Just do me one favor, Edward. For the love of God, give me your phone number so that I can get in touch with you if shit ever gets crazy again. You can be damn sure I would have called you and given you a piece of my mind months ago, if I'd had it. I think you know me well enough by now to know that I'm not going to sell it to the National Enquirer, or something."

I smiled as I rattled off my number to Angela.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to Bella," I said quietly. "For being such a good friend to _both of us_. You were here for her when I wasn't, and I'll never forget that."

"She's my soul-sister," Angela replied simply. "When she's hurting, I hurt. All I've ever wanted is for her to be happy. _You_ make her happy, Edward. Love her, cherish her, and be happy _together_. You guys deserve it after everything you've been through. Now, put Bella back on the phone for a minute. Happy Thanksgiving, Edward."

"Thanks, Angela. You too," I said, handing the phone back to Bella.

She listened for a moment.

"Okay, Angela. I will," she said. "You too. Yeah, we'll see you in a couple of days. Okay, bye."

She disconnected the call and let out a breath.

"Well. _That_ was interesting," she laughed. "I think she took the news that we're finally together rather well, don't you?"

"She's an amazing friend," I agreed, taking Bella's hand in mine. "I just hope that your family will be as understanding when they find out."

"Me too," Bella sighed. "Charlie already knows you're here. I had to tell him; otherwise he never would have agreed to leave me alone when he took Claire to Del Rio. I think he's okay with it. He's always liked you. Truthfully, I don't know what Claire's reaction will be. I hate keeping her in the dark, but I think it's probably best that we tell her together, in person, when she gets back."

She stared down at our linked fingers.

"Claire's had to do a lot of growing up the last few months too," she continued quietly. "I think she's finally starting to realize that her father's not infallible, and she's been a dating a boy she's known since childhood. Quil absolutely adores her, and he's been really good for her. I think she's finally over her little crush on you; she even took down all of your posters in her room."

"Well, that makes things marginally less awkward," I said, smiling crookedly at her. "I'd hate to be a source of tension between the two of you."

"Yeah, well, just wait 'til Jake finds out," Bella said with a hard gleam in her eyes. "Do you think it's bad that I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him we're together?"

"Not at all," replied. "But I swear to you, Bella, if he tries to make trouble for us, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Me either," she mumbled, shaking her head in disgust. Then she raised her eyes to mine and smiled. "But enough talk about Jake. I don't want to think about him right now. Our dinner's almost ready and I still have that surprise to prepare for you. I'm going upstairs to get ready, and I'll call Claire and Charlie to wish them a happy Thanksgiving while I'm at it so we don't have any interruptions later. I'll meet you back down here in, say, forty minutes?"

"So you're really not even going to give me a tiny hint about this mysterious surprise?" I asked as she got to her feet.

"Nope," she said sweetly, leaning in and kissing me gently.

"You're going to be the death of me," I groaned.

"And you love it," she whispered, grinning at me.

I stepped outside for a cigarette after Bella left the room, and I brooded as I watched the gray smoke curl into the chilly November air. I couldn't imagine what Bella might be planning for me, but I knew that I wanted to do something special for her too.

I stubbed out my cigarette and went upstairs, casting a longing look at Bella's closed bedroom door before finally continuing down the hall to my room. I shaved quickly, attempted to make my hair look presentable, and then changed clothing. I didn't know what had possessed me to bring a suit on this hastily arranged trip, but I was glad that I had. I wanted to look my best for Bella, and make the evening as memorable as possible for her.

_I haven't even taken her on a proper date yet_, I thought in chagrin as I studied my reflection in the mirror. _That's something I need to rectify in the very near future._

I had to admit, I looked pretty sharp in the charcoal gray suit and light gray silk shirt. I laced up my dress shoes, buttoned my jacket, and then took several deep breaths and resisted the urge to run my hands through my hair.

_I may not be taking her to a four-star restaurant tonight, but at least I look the part. And later, I'm going to make love to her. Repeatedly._

My whole body ached to be joined with Bella again. I longed for the feel of her skin beneath my hands and her body wrapped around mine. I attempted to adjust the erection straining against my pants, to little avail.

_I hope that whatever surprise she has planned involves her naked. Or at the very least, in skimpy lingerie._

If I was being honest with myself, I didn't know how I was going to make it through dinner without sweeping everything onto the floor and ravaging her on the dining room table.

I groaned.

_Fuck. I knew we should have just stayed in bed with sandwiches._

Bella's door was still shut when I emerged from my room, and as I made my way downstairs I wondered what could be taking her so long. I poured each of us a glass of wine, fighting the urge to drink mine down in one gulp, and nervously paced the living room.

Finally, I heard Bella coming down the stairs, and I held my breath as I heard the click of heels on the tile floor.

"Edward!" she exclaimed in delight as she entered the room. "You dressed up too. How did you guess that was my surprise for you?"

I stared at her, thunderstruck. Her long, dark hair fell in sleek waves around her face, her eyes were dramatically rimmed with black liner and her lips were full and pouty and red. She wore a floor-length, black dress that was cut low in the front and slit all the way up the side, revealing her leg up to the thigh. Her legs seemed to go on forever in the black platform pumps she was wearing. They were so high; they put her nearly at eye-level with me.

"So … um … _surprise_! Do you like it?" Bella asked shyly, spinning slowly in place. I felt my mouth go dry. The dress was almost completely backless; cut so low that I could nearly see the dimples at her lower back just above her ass.

_She can't possibly be wearing anything under that._

I suddenly realized that Bella was expecting me to say something, and I tried to find my voice.

"Bella, you take my breath away," I said finally, struggling to keep my voice steady. "You look absolutely gorgeous; like you're about to do a photoshoot for a fashion magazine."

She smiled radiantly at my compliment.

"Just tell me one thing," I said lowly, as I pulled her into my arms. "How exactly am I supposed to keep my hands off of you until after dinner? You're making this very _hard_ for me, you know."

"Yes, I can tell," she murmured as I pressed against the creamy flesh of her thigh. "You're not exactly making it easy for me either. I've never seen you in a suit before, and you look … God … just so incredibly handsome."

I ran my hand down the bare expanse of her back and began trailing kisses down her neck. I couldn't help myself. I had to touch her and assure myself that she was real.

Bella moaned and arched into me.

"Um … Edward?" she murmured. "Let's hurry up and eat so I can give you the rest of your surprise, okay?"

"There's more?" I groaned against her skin. "You're killing me here, Bella."

"Just remember," she whispered in my ear, "good things come to those who wait."

I took a deep breath and pulled away slightly, smiling down at her.

"Well, in that case, let me escort you to dinner now, my love."

I offered her my arm with an exaggerated flourish and she giggled as she slipped her arm into mine.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

After we finally sat down to the table, which was laden with more food than we could possibly eat in a week, Bella looked pensive for a moment.

"You know, it's kind of a tradition that someone gives a toast or says a prayer before Thanksgiving dinner," she said quietly. "I'd just like to say that I feel especially thankful this year. I'm thankful to be alive, I'm thankful for my family and friends, even though they're not with us today, but most of all, I'm thankful for you, Edward. Thank you for helping me find myself again. You actually saved me, you know."

"You're the one who saved me," I replied gently, taking her hand across the table. "A few months ago, I was a raging drug-addict, remember? I never would have had the courage or the strength to get clean and to stay off the pills without you, Bella. You've brought meaning to every part of my life. I was just spinning my wheels in that surreal circus of celebrity lifestyle, but you've made me realize what's truly important. So thank _you_, Bella, for loving me despite my faults, and for believing in me when I had given up on myself."

Bella's eyes were bright with unshed tears as we clinked wineglasses, and I felt a bit choked up myself. Inexplicably, I thought back to Marcus' words months earlier when he had said that I was 'going to my salvation'. His words seemed eerily prophetic now. The love that Bella and I shared had saved us both. Maybe, just maybe, my mother was right and we _would_ get our 'happily-ever-after'.

We ate and laughed and talked for over an hour. Still, we barely put a dent in all of the food that had been prepared. As we scraped plates and put away leftovers, I couldn't help smiling at the incongruous picture we made, dressed in our finery, engaged in such mundane tasks.

"Ugh. That was way too much work. Next time, I'm listening to you; I feel like I never want to cook or see food again," Bella groaned when we had finally restored the kitchen to some semblance of order.

"Come on, love, let's leave the rest 'til morning," I urged her, wrapping my arms around her slender waist from behind and resting my chin on her shoulder. "Besides," I murmured in her ear, "you've been taunting me in that dress for the last couple of hours, and you still haven't told me what the rest of the surprise is yet."

"Well …," she hedged as she turned to face me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "It's really something I should show you, rather than just tell you. Come with me."

She took my hand and gently pulled me towards the stairs. I let her guide me to her room, where she stopped in the doorway.

"I want you to sleep in _my_ bed from now on, Edward," she said quietly. "It's not Jake's bed any more, it's _mine_. I changed everything in here after he left. I bought new sheets, comforters and pillows. I even got a new mattress. The only thing that's original is the bed frame. I wanted as few reminders of him in here as possible. I don't have the best memories of things that happened in this room, and I think it's time to make some new ones. Besides," she blushed, "my bed's bigger than yours. We'll have more room to … move around."

"Bella, I'd be _more_ than happy to make new memories in here with you," I said, kissing her gently.

I would never admit it aloud, but a small part of me reveled at the thought of making love to Bella in the bed she had shared with Jake for so many years.

_Ha! Take that, Jake,_ I thought smugly.

"Oh, and one more thing," Bella said, walking over to the bed and picking up a folded piece of cloth.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's your Stoli shirt," she replied, smiling. "I thought you might want it back."

"Keep it," I said. "I always thought it looked better on you anyway. Do you have any idea how many fantasies I had about you wearing that shirt while we were apart? Besides," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "I bought myself a new one."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "It figures," she said affectionately. "I always knew you loved that old shirt."

"There's something else that I love more," I growled, pulling her up against me. "Now, as beautiful as you look in this dress, there's something I've been wondering all night. Just what are you wearing underneath it?"

"Not much," she said breathlessly, gazing up at me.

I ran my hand up the slit in her dress and along her bare thigh until I encountered the flimsy, sheer material of her g-string.

"Bella, I think I'm going to need to rip this off you now," I groaned.

"Oh, God, yes. Finally," she moaned.

I tightened my fingers around the thin scrap of fabric and pulled. There was a low, ripping sound, and I crushed my lips to hers as I crumpled the destroyed undergarment in my fist for a moment before dropping it to the floor.

Bella undid the buttons of my jacket, and it slid from my shoulders as I dipped my fingers between her wet folds. My shirt quickly joined the pile at my feet, and at that moment I couldn't have cared less that I was standing on $3,000 worth of designer fabric.

"Take off my dress," Bella panted, as my fingers continued rubbing slow, concentric circles around her swollen clit.

"Only if you promise to leave your heels on," I said, nipping at her earlobe.

She shivered against me and nodded in wordless assent. In a moment I had her naked before me, wearing only those incredible, sky-high, 'fuck-me' shoes.

Then her hands were on me, unbuttoning my pants and sliding them down my hips. She ran her fingers over the length of me, straining against the fabric of my boxer-briefs.

She gasped as I suddenly slid a finger inside of her, and she pulled on the waistband of my underwear, causing me to spring free. I ground my teeth together at the feel of her soft, smooth hand sliding up and down my shaft.

_I need to be inside of her. Now._

"I want to try something, Edward," she murmured.

She pulled away from me, and in a flash she was kneeling on the bed, her smooth, firm buttocks pressed against me and the points of her heels digging into the backs of my thighs.

"Take me, right now, like this," she commanded, reaching behind her and guiding me to her entrance.

I grasped her hips and positioned myself at the soft, pink, bare opening, and then slowly slid myself inside.

Bella lowered herself onto her elbows, fisting the sheets as I began to slowly work myself in and out of her.

"Oh, God. Yes! Just like that. Harder, Edward. Harder, please," she moaned.

I repositioned myself slightly, twining my fingers through her long hair with one hand and keeping my other hand planted firmly on her hip.

With every thrust I felt like I was claiming her, marking her, making her mine. Her little gasps and moans were rapidly sending me over the edge, the feel of her clenching around me driving me nearly insane with desire.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight. You feel so good. Oh, God. Come with me, baby, please," I begged her.

I moved my hands to her chest, thumbing her swollen, pink nipples as her breasts bounced in my hands with every thrust. Then she was screaming my name and I was lost, pumping into her hot and hard. I called out her name over and over again until we finally collapsed in a sweaty pile of tangled limbs between the sheets.

I kissed her and told her that I loved her as I held her close, attempting to erase the demons of her past. She clung to me, and I could feel her heart beat as rapid as a hummingbird in her chest as she whispered her love for me.

We were one. We were eternal. And I felt invincible as I drifted off to sleep with the love of my life wrapped securely in my arms.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Friday morning dawned clear and cold. After a marathon session in Bella's spacious shower, Bella and I were in the kitchen. She was wrapped in a soft, white robe, and I was clad only in a towel slung low around my hips. After bringing Bella to climax twice in the shower; once with my tongue and once with my dick, we had both agreed that we were in dire need of caffeine and sustenance.

The time that it took the coffee to brew proved to be problematic, however, and before I knew it, my restless hands were roaming over her body once more, seeking the reassurance of her skin against mine.

"Oh, God, Edward. Again?" Bella moaned as I lifted her onto the kitchen island and parted her robe to suck on her perfect, pink nipples.

"You're not _really_ complaining, are you?" I grinned, as I spread her thighs and nudged against her center.

"No, not really, but I'm starting to wonder if there's such a thing as 'death by orgasm'," Bella groaned as she wrapped her legs around my towel-clad torso. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be hitting the malls for the 'Black Friday' sales right now," she teased. "That _would_ be quite the coming-out for us, wouldn't it? I can see the headlines now, '_Edward Cullen and Mystery Woman Spotted Christmas Shopping at Area Mall_'."

"I have all I want for Christmas right here," I murmured, putting my arms around her waist. "But you're right; I haven't bought you a present yet. I should make it something memorable," I mused. "Like an island, maybe."

"Edward Cullen!" Bella slapped my shoulder indignantly. "You will not, I repeat, _will not_, buy me an extravagant gift. I _know_ you can afford it, but believe me when I say that all I want for Christmas is you. It may sound hokey, Edward, but you really _have_ made all of my dreams come true.

She pressed her lips gently to mine, and before long, our kiss intensified. I couldn't get enough of the feeling of her warm, yielding lips and the soft silk of her skin. It was my new drug.

Suddenly, as I was kissing her, I sensed that something was very wrong. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and Bella felt it too, as she suddenly stiffened in my arms.

When a discreet cough sounded from the doorway, we both started, and Bella pulled her robe guiltily around her. As she turned toward the source of the noise, her face fell.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

I braced myself and turned to confront whoever had barged into Bella's home unannounced.

_Fuck my life. We've been found out._

**A/N: **

**See, I **_**told**_** you that you'd be getting plenty of lemons when the time was 'right' for our star-crossed lovers! Now, who do you suppose could have walked in on them? Hmm … leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much to all of you who voted for HiPS for Best Love Story in the Avant Garde Awards. Thanks to YOU, HiPS has moved on to Round 2, and voting is open from now until 12/26/10. I appreciate your amazing support so very much! The next update won't be until after Christmas, so until then, Happy Holidays! I love you all.**


	29. Chapter 29: Refuge

**First of all, I want to thank all of you for your patience on this update and for your kind messages of support while my mother was in the hospital! I also want to thank you so, SO much for voting HiPS the **_**Best Love Story**_** in the **_**Avant Garde Awards**_**. This is the first award I've ever won, and I'm so incredibly thrilled and honored! I wish I could reach through the computer screen and hug you all!**

**Naturally, none of this would be possible without the help of my lovely betas, **_**netracullen**_** and **_**SwedenSara**_** – I heart you ladies, HARD! **

**So, who's ready to find out who walked in on Edward and Bella at the end of the last chapter? I guess I've kept you in suspense long enough!**

**Stephenie Meyer still owns it all. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 29: Refuge **

**EPOV**

I stared at the small, middle-aged Hispanic woman standing in the doorway.

_Who the bloody hell is this?_

"¡Ay, Dios mio!" the woman muttered, clearly flustered as she hastily crossed herself.

"Carmen!" Bella gasped, holding her robe tightly shut as she scooted down from her position on the counter and came to stand beside me. "I thought I gave you the day off."

"I come … see you need help cleaning up from big fiesta yesterday …," Carmen sputtered, flushing an identical shade of red as Bella. She suddenly lapsed into rapid Spanish and began gesticulating wildly as she spoke. The only words I could make out were "el Señor Black", and by the way she was glaring at me I could tell that she wasn't exactly being complimentary.

I felt the sudden urge to burst out laughing at the sheer ludicrousness of the situation.

Bella cut Carmen off abruptly, responding to her in Spanish. I watched in awe as she stood with her hands planted firmly on her tiny hips and her chin jutted while she spoke in a tone I'd never heard her use before. As Bella's voice gradually softened and her posture became less rigid, Carmen's expression shifted, and she looked chastened.

Finally, Carmen's shoulders slumped and she mumbled, "Okay … I go now." With a final mistrustful look in my direction, she spun on her heel and left the room, and a few moments later I heard the front door slam shut behind her.

I pressed my chest against Bella's back and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Well, that was incredibly awkward," I murmured, chuckling slightly. "What the hell just happened, anyway?"

Bella turned and rested her forehead against mine as her arms twined around my neck.

"That was Carmen, my _cleaning lady_," she sighed. "Unfortunately, she took it upon herself to point out the obvious; that you are _not_, indeed, Señor Black. I had to _gently_ remind her that _Señor Black_ no longer lives here, and that as the soon-to-be-ex-Señora Black, it's _my_ business who I choose to make out with in my kitchen. Or, you know, words to that effect."

She sighed again gently, her sweet breath fanning softly against my face.

"I feel like we're on borrowed time, Edward," she said quietly. "In a few days, everyone's going to know about us and everything's going to change. Are you sure that you still want to go through with this? You're the one with the most to lose by being with me, you know."

I drew back slightly and stared into her eyes.

"We've been over this, Bella," I replied firmly. "I'm not _losing_ anything here; I'm _gaining_ everything by us being together. Everything that's truly important, at any rate. Truthfully, I can't wait for our relationship to be out in the open. I want to shout from the rooftops that you're mine. I'm tired of living a lie."

Bella bit her lip and nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"What's the matter?" I teased gently. "_You're_ not getting cold feet, are you? I know you're nervous about telling Claire, and about the media exposure, but I'll be right beside you, Bella. We're in this together now. I told you; you're stuck with me."

She was silent for a moment, still averting her gaze.

"But it'll be _different_," she finally whispered. "_We'll_ be different. I know I'm probably being irrational, but how can you be so sure that you'll still feel the same way about me once our relationship is public? I mean, right now it's fun; the clandestine sneaking around, hiding from our families and the paparazzi. But once things are out in the open, and after everyone's initial shock has worn off, we'll just be like any other couple. What if I'm not as … exciting to you when I'm not the 'forbidden fruit' anymore?"

Her voice wavered slightly, her eyes shimmered, and I was struck once more by the enigma that was Bella.

_One minute she's self-assured, standing up to her housekeeper and telling her off. The next minute she doubts herself again._ I sighed inwardly. Clearly she had overcome many hurdles in the last few months, and was stronger for it, but it would take time for such profound changes to become second-nature to her. I could understand her fears. I wasn't naïve enough to think that our 'coming-out' would be easy for either of us. If I was being completely honest with myself, though, I was beginning to feel a little frustrated that she still doubted my devotion to her.

I gently grasped her chin and tilted her head up.

"Look at me," I commanded quietly, and after a moment, her eyes met mine.

"If things _are_ different after we tell everyone, it'll only be because they're _better_," I said determinedly. "Nothing that anyone says or does can change my feelings for you. You'll always be my Bella."

I pressed my lips to hers, putting every ounce of passion and love that I had for her into the kiss. She gradually relaxed against me, moaning softly, giving herself over to me. It was an intoxicating, heady feeling, knowing that I had that effect on her; that she trusted me and that I could calm her.

Finally, she pulled away from me and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Let's get away from here," she said suddenly. "This may be our last chance to really be alone for a while," she continued, as I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "I just feel like … I want to hold onto _this_ for a little while longer, before 'real life' comes crashing in. Carmen walking in on us was kind of a rude awakening. I'd rather not be interrupted like that again … for a couple of days, at least."

She flushed sweetly. _God, that's still such a turn-on for me. All I can think about when I see her blush is the way she looks when I'm making love to her …_

"What do you think about going up to Aro's ranch for a few days?" Bella said, cutting into my lustful reverie. "Charlie told me that he went out to California to spend Thanksgiving with his brother, and he _did_ say that I could use the guest cottage any time …," she trailed off.

"Sure," I replied warmly, smiling down at her. "As long as we're together, it doesn't much matter to me where we are. And it _is_ beautiful up there. I always hoped we'd go back some day."

Bella smiled back, looking relieved.

"Okay," she said. "Just give enough time to get dressed and throw a few things in a bag and we can go."

"Don't bother packing too many clothes," I murmured, as I reached out and trailed a finger lightly down her cleavage that peeked enticingly through the slight gap in her robe. "You won't need them."

She shivered, her skin erupting in goose bumps under my touch.

"Don't worry," she replied with a mischievous grin. "I won't."

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

It didn't take either of us long to dress and pack, and within the hour we were underway in Bella's SUV, our bags and a cooler full of leftovers thrown haphazardly in the back. Traffic was fairly heavy at first; the roads congested with bargain-hunters in search of the best Black Friday sales. As we got further away from Houston, the traffic thinned, and I felt a sense of calm settle over me as the familiar landscape of pastures and gently rolling hills began to pass outside the window.

I fiddled absently with the radio as Bella drove, and before long I came across a station that was already playing Christmas music. I grinned at Bella as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at me, and before long we were both humming along to the holiday standards, occasionally singing parts of the refrain in unison. It was undeniably clichéd and corny, but I was having the time of my life.

When the station finally took a commercial break, we lapsed into comfortable silence, and I took the opportunity to observe Bella as she focused on the road.

_She's so beautiful and sweet, even at the most mundane moments. Every minute I spend with her just feels so right. I can't imagine my life without her any more. I have to try to convince her to come back to England with me. I think it's time she met Esme and Carlisle …_

"_What_?" Bella asked teasingly, glancing at me sideways and interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry. I guess you caught me staring again," I smiled back at her. "I was just thinking how lucky I am." I hesitated for a moment. "So, did you call Claire and Charlie before we left to let them know where you were going?"

_Coward, coward, coward,_ I cursed myself silently. I wanted to talk to Bella about meeting my parents and about our future together, but something told me that the time wasn't right. If I was being completely honest with myself, part of me worried what Bella's reaction would be. I wanted to talk about _forever_, and I wasn't entirely certain if she was ready to contemplate that yet.

_To say nothing of the fact that she wasn't exactly receptive to the idea of coming to England with me the last time I brought it up._

"Well?" I prodded gently, when I realized that Bella still hadn't responded. "What did Charlie say?"

"I … um … didn't call them," Bella said softly, staring straight ahead at the road and biting her lip. She sighed quietly. "I know I probably _should_ have, but I just didn't feel like dealing with their questions right now, especially Claire's. I figure we'll be back before them on Sunday, anyway, in plenty of time to face the 'inquisition'. And I _do_ have my cell phone with me, so it's not like they'll worry if they can't reach me. Is it really selfish that I want to keep you all to myself for just a little while longer?"

"I _do_ understand, Bella. Probably better than you think," I replied. "It's only natural that you'd want to talk to your family face-to-face about us."

"What about you?" Bella asked, arching her eyebrows at me. "Have you called Alice or your parents yet?"

"Touché," I mumbled. "Actually, my phone's still off. I guess I'm playing a bit of an avoidance game myself. I'm just happy to be spending time alone with you."

I decided not to press the issue of our future any further at that point. I was still in hopes that the opportunity would present itself at some point over the weekend, but truthfully, I was beginning to envision the guest-cottage, and I was already getting distracted thinking about making love to Bella on every available surface in every room.

_I wouldn't mind giving the hammock a proper go this time either._

I shifted minutely in the passenger seat, hoping that Bella wouldn't notice the erection that was beginning to tent my pants.

I smiled to myself. _She was joking about 'death by orgasm' earlier. I don't know about the 'death' part, but I'm pretty sure that we'll both be worn out, in the best way possible, by Sunday._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Aro's _Sulpicia Ranch_ was almost exactly as I remembered it. The paddocks bordering the dirt road to the farmhouse were empty now, the horses and cattle presumably in their barns or grazing in greener pastures. The trees had shed their leaves for the winter, but there was still an unmistakable aura of rustic peace and serenity that permeated the property.

Bella parked the SUV in front of the deserted-looking farmhouse, and after we retrieved our bags and the cooler from the vehicle, we made our way across the meadow to the guesthouse. The grass was brown and dead underfoot, and we carefully tried to avoid the muddier spots caused by the torrential rains earlier in the week.

I could feel my heart rate pick up the closer we got to the little stone cottage. I glanced over at Bella and she smiled back at me, her eyes shining. Although we had only been here together once before, it already felt like our own special place; our sanctuary from the world.

Just as the last time, the key to the door was beneath the mat. We kicked off our muddy shoes on the porch, and as Bella opened the door, I impulsively dropped my bag and swept her up in my arms, carrying her over the threshold.

My symbolic gesture wasn't lost on either of us. Bella squealed for a moment when I picked her up, and then her eyes widened and locked with mine as I carried her into the room.

It was suddenly very quiet as I gazed into her eyes, searching for any trace of hesitation or regret. All I saw was affection and desire radiating from her, and I kissed her, long and soft and sweet before gently setting her down in her sock-feet on the hardwood floor.

Bella held my gaze for a long moment before finally pulling her eyes from mine and glancing around the room.

"Brr … it's chilly in here," she said quietly, running her hands rapidly up and down her jacket-clad arms.

"I'll bring in our bags and then get a fire started," I replied.

"It's almost like Aro knew we were coming," Bella said. "Look at that huge stack of dry wood stacked next to the fireplace."

"That was … thoughtful of him," I said. "There's nothing worse than trying to start a fire with wet wood. Why don't you draw yourself a warm bath in the meantime? I seem to remember a rather nice claw-foot tub in the bathroom."

"A nice, _large_, claw-foot bathtub," Bella corrected me with a wicked smile. "With plenty of room for _two_. I'll meet you in there in, say, fifteen minutes?"

I felt my mouth go dry.

"Make it ten," I growled. "I'm _excellent_ at starting fires quickly, Love."

"Oh, believe me, I _know_," she smirked, slipping out of her jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch. "Now, hand me my bag … _Love_. There's something in it that I need for our bath."

I retrieved her bag from the porch and handed it to her wordlessly.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "Better get started on that fire now, Edward. I'll be waiting …"

Then she winked at me and sauntered casually toward the bathroom.

_She fucking __winked__ at me. Dear God. I can only imagine what she's doing in there. This wood had better light __fast__ …_

Eight minutes later, I had a respectable fire going in the fireplace, and I was feeling pretty damn proud of myself as I headed for the bathroom. I paused for a moment outside the slightly ajar door and inhaled deeply. The soothing scent of lavender hit my nostrils, and I put my eye up to the space between the door and the doorjamb, feeling for all the world like a Peeping-Tom.

Bella's eyes were closed, and she had her head tipped back against the rim of the tub. Her hair was piled into a loose bun, from which a few long, damp tendrils had escaped. She was completely covered in bubbles up to her neck.

_Ah, that explains the lavender smell_.

Part of me was a little disappointed that I couldn't make out the rest of her body beneath the cloud-like foam, but just thinking of her laying there naked under the fragile layer of bubbles was incredibly arousing. She looked so peaceful and relaxed that I almost hated to disturb her.

_Almost_.

A smile played around Bella's lips, and she spoke suddenly without opening her eyes.

"Edward, I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing. Why don't you come in and join me?"

_Busted_.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping into the warm, steamy room. Bella's eyes opened and she gave me a lovely smile.

"I got the fire started," I said a little breathlessly. "Sorry. I was just taking a minute to admire the view."

"The view's much better from in here," she giggled. "But I think you're wearing entirely too many clothes right now."

"Well, that's easily remedied," I replied, stripping off my shirt and dropping it to the floor. I smiled as Bella's eyes widened and she licked her lips unconsciously.

_It's such a turn-on watching her watch __me_.

"So," I said nonchalantly, as I began slowly undoing the buttons of my jeans, "you brought your own bubble-bath with you? Seems like you had this planned all along."

"Maybe," she admitted, her cheeks flushing pink as I kicked off my shoes and hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my pants. She never took her eyes off me as I slid my jeans and boxers down in one movement, my erection springing free.

"How's the view now?" I teased as I walked slowly over to the tub and stood beside her.

"Magnificent," she murmured. She raised one soapy hand out of the water and reached out to me. I drew in my breath as her warm, wet hand wrapped around my length and she stroked me gently.

"Get in the tub … _now_, Edward," she said quietly.

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I eased myself down into the water at the opposite end of the tub so that I was facing her, and sighed blissfully as the scented bubbles enveloped my body.

"God. It's been ages since I've had a proper bath," I groaned. "I never really understood what everyone was always going on about by saying how relaxing they were. I guess I always figured that showers were faster and more efficient. Baths used to seem rather boring to me."

"You're not bored _now_, are you?" Bella smiled. She raised herself slightly out of the water and scooted toward me, straddling my legs and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her breasts were covered in bubbles, her hard nipples just barely visible beneath the foam.

"Um … no. I'm definitely not bored," I replied lowly, cupping her soapy breasts gently in my hands. "You could say you've given me a whole new appreciation for bathtubs. And for lavender bubble bath."

"Oh, really?" she murmured. "Good to know. I'm glad I could help to change your mind."

"Oh, Bella. You have _no_ idea," I groaned.

All of my senses were being assaulted, my nervous system nearly short-circuiting with pleasure. I gently caressed Bella's wet, slippery body. Her eyes were hooded with lust, her skin flushed pink from the warm water as she writhed against me. The soothing, floral scent that filled the room and the absolute quiet except for the occasional drip from the faucet behind me was a stark contrast to what was happening just beneath the thin layer of bubbles.

My hands slipped under the water and between Bella's spread thighs. I pressed my fingers against her sensitive spot, rubbing slowly and firmly as she continued to grind against my throbbing erection. Then her lips were on mine, her tongue was in my mouth, and all coherent thoughts ceased to exist.

_Warm. Wet. Smooth. Mine. Mine. Mine …_, I thought disjointedly.

"Edward … I … need you inside of me … _now_," she moaned urgently against my lips.

She shifted on my lap, positioning me at her entrance. My swollen tip parted her folds, and I dug my fingers into her buttocks beneath the water as she slid slowly down the length of my shaft. When I couldn't hold back any longer, I thrust up to meet her, groaning as I filled her completely.

We remained motionless for a moment, our eyes locked as we both reveled in the new sensation. Then Bella began to rock slowly back and forth on top of me, her movement creating little waves that threatened to spill over the edge of the tub.

I tried to relax and let her set the pace, but I was quickly losing control. Bella was buoyant in my arms, and her breasts bounced gently in front of my face as she rode me. She threw her head back and her spine arched as her pleasure intensified.

"So perfect," I murmured, kissing her wet shoulders. "So beautiful …"

The resistance of the water created a delicious friction where we were joined. It was difficult to tell where I ended and she began, and it didn't matter. It just felt _so damn good._

Our tempo increased and roughened as we both neared release, our bodies straining as we took and received what we desperately needed.

Water sloshed out of the tub as Bella rammed herself down on me harder and faster. I braced my legs and met her thrust for thrust, her breathless moans spurring me on. We climaxed almost simultaneously, Bella clinging to me fiercely and crying out as I throbbed deep within her.

I pulled her down gently onto my chest, submerging our bodies in what was left of the bubbles. She laid her head on my wet shoulder, her legs trembling against mine.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed. "That was just …"

"I know," I replied.

"We got the floor all wet," she giggled.

"Totally worth it," I murmured against her forehead.

We remained wrapped around each other until the water began to cool. Then we washed quickly and reluctantly got out of the bath. We toweled ourselves dry and mopped up the water from the floor, stealing little glances at each other and smiling the whole time.

Later, we ate cold turkey sandwiches as we sat cross-legged on the braided rag rug in front of the roaring fire. Bella had changed into an oversized flannel shirt that came down to mid-thigh, and her damp hair cascaded in loose waves down her back.

_I wonder if she has any idea how truly happy she makes me,_ I thought as I stared at her profile in the flickering firelight. I stretched out beside her, and she smiled, scooting closer and gently placing my head in her lap.

I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly as she began running her fingers lightly through my hair.

_If only this could last forever …_

**BPOV**

The bathtub was just the beginning. The remainder of Friday and Saturday passed in a blissful haze. We made love, ate, napped and then began all over again.

Edward's stamina was still a source of amazement to me. Of course, my only other frame of reference was Jake, but, though I dimly remembered what he was like at twenty-seven, he was never anywhere near _this_ insatiable. I just considered myself lucky to be able to keep up. The only up-side of all my years of chronic sexual deprivation with my pathetically inadequate, soon-to-be-ex-husband was that I was just as horny, if not _hornier_ than Edward. After months of suppressing our feelings for each other, and never truly being alone, it was like the floodgates had opened and we couldn't get enough of each other.

Every sexual experience with Edward was new and exciting to me, and many of the positions and places that we used were ones I had never tried before. We made love on the floor in front of the fire and in the gloriously swaying hammock beneath the winter-bare trees outside. He took me up against the wall in the kitchen, lifting me effortlessly as he slammed into me relentlessly while I clung to him and screamed out his name. He took me from behind, bent over the back of the couch and in the brass bed in the quaint country bedroom.

When Edward finally agreed to let me take him in my mouth, I was quietly proud of the way that I brought him to a groaning, shuddering climax in a matter of minutes. Edward had been reluctant to have me perform this particular sex-act on him at first, although he seemed to have no qualms about performing oral sex on me … repeatedly. Knowing Edward, it was probably a chivalry-thing, but this was one thing that I knew from experience with Jake that I was good at, and I was anxious to change his mind. It was a far more sweetly satisfying experience than I had ever had with Jake, and it didn't hurt that Edward returned the favor on me several minutes later. It was so like him; always thinking of my needs and _my_ pleasure.

The weekend wasn't _only_ about sex, though. There was a small shelf of books next to the fireplace, and although most of them were old paperback westerns and thrillers, we were surprised to discover a slim volume containing a collection of works by various poets. We spent part of our 'down time' reading poetry aloud to each other, which I thought was incredibly romantic. It was actually a pretty big turn-on for me too, which invariably led to another round of lovemaking.

What I enjoyed most about spending time with Edward, though, was talking with him. I wasn't accustomed to men who were willing to spend hours on end conversing with me. Charlie, bless his heart, had always been the 'strong, silent type' when I was growing up. I had never doubted that he loved me; he just wasn't very vocal about it. In recent years, he had mellowed, though. Maybe it had started after he became a grandfather, but certainly in the last couple of years he seemed to feel more at ease talking to me.

Jake had never been communicative with me. Whenever I tried to talk to him about anything other than work or Claire or mundane, everyday subjects, I could see him immediately begin to 'zone-out'. He always made me feel like I was being needy and overly-emotional for wanting to discuss my feelings with him, so eventually I stopped trying.

Edward seemed to find me endlessly fascinating, though, and when I talked, he really _listened_. He was also completely at ease talking about his own thoughts, hopes and dreams. He joked self-deprecatingly that he probably 'thought too much', but his openness and honesty about his introspection was one of the things I loved most about him. And, as I discovered when we were lounging in bed together on Saturday afternoon, no topic was off-limits.

I was lying on my stomach, my cheek resting on my bent forearms, warm, drowsy and sated as Edward traced random patterns lightly across my bare back. He stopped suddenly and I heard him draw in his breath sharply as he pulled the sheet down slightly, exposing my buttocks.

"Mmm … why'd you stop?" I murmured sleepily.

"Bella, maybe we'd better back off on the sex a little," he said quietly. "Not that I haven't been enjoying it _tremendously_," he added hastily when I raised myself onto my forearms and stared at him, "but, I … well … you have _bruises_ on your hips and back, Bella. _I_ did that to you. I was too rough with you, and I'm so sorry."

"Really? I have bruises? I didn't even know they were there," I replied. "They don't hurt, Edward, honestly," I continued gently, placing my hand on his arm. "So, I got a few bruises in the heat of passion. So what? What about my bite mark on your shoulder a couple of days ago? Not to mention the scratch marks that I've probably left on your back since then. I'm not some fragile, breakable doll, you know. You make me feel incredible, Edward. You've given me more pleasure these last few days than I've received in a lifetime, and I'm not ready to stop just yet … unless _you_ want to …"

Edward's look of concern softened.

"Silly girl," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss my back and buttocks. "As if I could ever get enough of you. I just never, ever want to hurt you."

I squirmed and giggled as his lips tickled my skin. When he stopped again, I sighed in exasperation.

"Edward, I'm fine. _Really_," I said. "You're always so concerned about _my_ needs and _my_ pleasure. You're not capable of hurting me. Please don't stop."

"Well …," Edward said hesitantly, "there's actually something else I wanted to talk to you about. We've been, um … quite _active_ the last few days, and I was just wondering if you're using … _protection_. Because, er … obviously I haven't been."

_Oh, wow. __Not__ what I was expecting._

Edward looked sheepish as I rolled over and stared at him.

"It's not that I would mind _at all_ if you _were_ to get pregnant," he continued quietly, taking my hand gently. "We've just never really talked about this, and I don't want you to resent me if something _unexpected_ happens and it's not what you want."

I chewed on my lip for a moment as I tried to formulate my response.

_I guess I should have known we'd have this conversation eventually. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He's probably going to be so disappointed. This could be the real deal-breaker for our relationship._

"There's no chance of me getting pregnant, Edward," I said dully. "I can't have any more children. My pregnancy with Claire was … difficult, and my doctor was shocked that I was even able to carry her to term. He told me that it was 'highly inadvisable' for me to get pregnant again. I was on the pill for a few years after Claire was born, but Jake didn't seem interested in having any more kids, and I was always afraid that I'd forget a pill and then forget that I'd forgotten … you get the idea."

Edward remained silent as I took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Finally, I decided that the most sensible thing to do was to get my tubes tied. It wouldn't exactly have been fair to ask Jake to get a vasectomy; it was _my_ 'problem', after all, not his. So, I had it done, tried to feel grateful that I'd at least been able to have _one_ child, and didn't think I'd have any regrets."

_Until now._

I felt tears threatening, and I blinked them back.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered. "It's just another reason in the long list of many as to why you shouldn't be with me. You deserve to have children of your own some day, and that's something that I'll never be able to give you. Even if I were still physically capable of becoming pregnant, I'm getting a bit old for that now, anyway. There would be all sorts of risks involved. But you're _young_. You have plenty of time to have children, and you should be with someone who can give you the family you deserve."

"Oh, Bella. How can you possibly think I'd want anyone else?" Edward said sadly. He pulled me into his arms and brushed the hair out of my eyes, touching my face gently.

"I love _you_," he said firmly, pinning me with his emerald gaze. "Sure, I've thought about having kids someday, but it's not the be-all and end-all for me. Claire may not exactly see me as a father-figure, but as long as we're together, I'll always feel like she's a part of me because she's a part of you."

He shrugged and smiled.

"Anyway, there's always adoption if we ever want more kids. With all of the unwanted children in the world, it would be nice to give a few of them a second chance at happiness, you know?"

_Wait. Did he just say __adoption__? If __we__ want to have more kids __together__?_ I thought dazedly. _But that implies …_

Then Edward kissed me, and all coherent thoughts fled. I didn't think about his words again until later, after we had made love again, and even then I didn't dare to contemplate them for long.

_I must have misunderstood him, that's all. Dear, sweet Edward. He was just trying to reassure me that I'm not inadequate. I always read too much into things. It's not like he's planning on marrying me, for goodness sake …_

That night, we wrapped ourselves in blankets and curled up in the hammock together, staring up at the stars. Edward sighed contentedly and pulled me close to his chest.

"I missed these beautiful Texas nights while I was in England," he said. "Do you know, I don't think I ever saw the stars once the entire time I was there? I searched for them almost every night, hoping that they would somehow keep me connected to you, but I could never quite make them out against the bright city lights. I started to think I'd never see stars like this, or _you_, ever again."

"I did the same thing," I replied. "Even though I could see the stars, it still made me sad to think about you. But that doesn't matter now. Somehow, we made it through that terrible time and wound up back together."

We were quiet for a while, listening to the little night sounds all around us, and taking comfort from the warmth of each other's bodies in the chilly evening air.

"Are you nervous about going home tomorrow?" Edward finally asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Nervous … and excited," I admitted. "I guess I feel like you; I'm tired of living a lie."

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

The next morning, Edward was uncharacteristically quiet at breakfast, and he barely ate. I knew that something was weighing on his mind.

_Maybe he's finally having second thoughts about going public with me. This weekend has been wonderful, but maybe he's had time to really think about what I told him yesterday. Perhaps he realized that he's wasting his time with someone who can't give him the family that he always wanted._

Edward cleared his throat suddenly.

"Bella, I need to ask you something," he said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked warily, bracing myself for the worst.

He stopped fiddling with his muffin and reached across the table, taking my hands in his.

"Will you come back to England with me?" he asked quietly. "I'd like you to meet my parents. I've told them all about you already, but I just figured that since we're telling your family that we're together, we ought to make it official with my family too."

My mind reeled.

"Wait, you talked to your _parents_ … about _me_? Oh, God. What did they say? No, don't tell me. I'm not so sure I want to know," I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Don't be absurd," Edward chuckled. "They love you already. My mother, Esme, is especially keen to meet you. She thinks the two of you will have a lot in common."

"But … how is that possible?" I stammered. "They've never even met me, yet they're willing to just accept me with open arms? Do they even _know_ how much baggage I have? Did you tell them about Jake and … Claire?"

"Of course," Edward shrugged. "My parents aren't judgmental people, Bella. They're big believers in fated love, and all of that. After hearing about you, they're as convinced as I am that you're my soul-mate."

"I'm just having a little trouble processing all of this," I murmured.

"I know that you had … _reservations_ about coming to England with me the last time I asked you," Edward said quietly. "But our situation is different now. I can't bear the thought of going back to work and being separated from you again. And if I _have_ been replaced on the film, I can't exactly sit around your house waiting for my next role to fall into my lap."

"At least consider it," he said pleadingly as I remained silent. "With your divorce about to be finalized, it would probably do you some good to get away for a while, especially after what you've been through in the last week."

"Okay," I replied softly.

"'Okay' as in you'll come with me, or that you'll think about it?" he said slowly.

"_Yes_, I'll come to England with you, Edward," I sighed. "Even though the thought of meeting your parents still terrifies me, I can't bear the prospect of being away from you either, especially since we just got back together."

"_Really?_" Edward said, a grin lighting his face like a child's on Christmas morning. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Bella. I promise, you won't regret it. There are so many things I want to show you. So many people I want you to meet …"

His excitement was infectious, and I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"I just have one condition," I said. "If we're going to be there over Christmas, I'd really like it if Claire could join us at some point. I'd rather not subject her to spending the holidays with Jake and Leah. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," he replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He rose and walked around the table, pulling me to my feet.

"_Thank you_," he murmured into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me. "This is just the beginning, my love. I can't wait to show you off to the world, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I'm ready. I can do this," I said, smiling up at him. "Bring on the lynch-mobs that are probably waiting because I took Edward Cullen, Hollywood's most eligible bachelor, off the market."

"That's not going to happen, Bella," he replied, staring down at me seriously. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you or slander you. You have my word."

"There's just one more thing I'd like to do before we go home," I said shyly. "Do you think we could make love in the hammock again? I know it's a little chilly, but there's just something about being _with you_ outdoors that does something to me."

"Don't worry about being _cold_," Edward growled in my ear, "I'll warm you up."

"I'll race you there," I giggled, pulling away from him and bolting for the door. Naturally, I was no match for his long legs, and he caught me just as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

His arms locked around my waist and his lips descended to my neck, leaving fiery trail in their wake. His hands were warm and urgent, already sliding beneath my shirt, caressing my stomach and sides. I whimpered with desire and leaned against him, feeling his hard length pressed against me.

I threw open the door, and almost ran straight into Charlie and Claire who were standing on the porch. Their mouths dropped open in surprise and they stared at us with identical expressions of shock.

_Oh, no,_ I thought, my heart sinking. _Not like this._

**A/N: **

**Yep. I did it again. I left you with another cliffie! I promise not to make you wait as long for the next update, though! I'm curious about what you thought of this chapter. Were you surprised that Bella agreed to go to England with Edward? How do you think Claire will react, now that she knows they're together? Leave me a review and tell me what you think – I love to hear from you!**

**So, HiPS has been nominated for some more awards, and no one's more shocked than me! The **_**Twinklings Walk of Fame Awards**_** and **_**The Hidden Star Awards**_** are the latest. See my profile page for details or follow me on Twitter for updates on voting and such. You guys truly rock my socks – I have the best readers EVER!**


	30. Chapter 30: Collision

**So, this chapter is a little shorter than the last few of late, but since I made you all wait so long for the last update I wanted to make it up to you! Well, maybe 'make it up to you', isn't exactly the right choice of words. You may all end up hating me after this. We'll see …**

**As always, I am nothing without my fantastic betas, **_**netracullen**_** and **_**SwedenSara**_**. They challenge me to be a better writer every day. I want to give a special shout-out to new reader **_**glo4twilight**_** for reading and reviewing EVERY chapter last week. Honorable mentions to **_**jbwebb**_** and **_**magmom2**_** for also leaving many reviews. Thanks also to **_**StarryVx**_** for leaving the 1,200****th**** review for this story! You ladies blow my mind! **

**All right, let's jump right in, shall we? See you at the bottom in the A/N!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 30: Collision **

**EPOV**

Bella froze in my arms as she stared in dismay at Charlie and Claire.

_What? How is this possible? What are they even doing here?_

"Oh, crap!" Bella muttered under her breath.

I reluctantly removed my hands from Bella's body as she edged slightly away from me with a mortified look on her face. My heart went out to her. As uncomfortable as the situation was for me, I could only imagine how she felt. I knew this wasn't how she had envisioned telling her family about our relationship. _Especially not Claire_.

"_Mom_!" Claire screeched, looking from Bella to me and back again. "What are you doing here with _Edward_?"

"I … I know what this probably looks like," Bella stammered as she ran her fingers through her long hair. "Just give us the chance to explain …"

"Oh, my God. The two of you have been together the whole time, haven't you?" Claire hissed.

Anger flashed across her face.

"That's why Dad left, isn't it? _Isn't it_? And to think I actually felt _sorry_ for you when he told me he was with Leah. Who could blame him for trying to find happiness with someone else when you were already fooling around? And _you_," she said disgustedly, turning to me. "No wonder you weren't interested in me. I guess you like _older_ women, huh? And I was actually willing to _give myself_ to you. You're just another douchebag celebrity home wrecker. How _could_ you, Edward? With all of the single, available women out there ready to throw themselves at your feet, why did you have to break up _my_ family?"

"Whoa, now. You're jumping to an awful lot of conclusions, Claire," Charlie interjected. His expression suggested that he wished he was at home in front of the television watching a football game, rather than in the middle of a family drama.

"Claire, honey … it's not like that," Bella said, her voice breaking as she took a step towards her daughter. "Just try to hear me out …"

"Don't bother," Claire said, her voice full of animosity. She backed slowly down the porch steps. "I'm not interested in any more of your lies, or in hearing you defend _him_."

She scowled at me.

"I'm _so glad_ you thought he was worth ending your marriage over, _Mom_," she sneered. "Just don't expect to come crawling back to us when he dumps you for some young, gorgeous actress. You don't seriously think you can compete with _that_, do you?"

"Claire …," Bella said unhappily, taking another step toward her.

"Ugh. _Whatever_. I can't deal with this right now. I'll be waiting for you in the truck, Grandpa," she said to Charlie. She turned on her heel and fled.

"Let her go, Bells," Charlie said, laying his hand gently on Bella's arm. "This is just a lot for Claire to wrap her mind around. I'll talk to her."

"But she _hates_ me now," Bella said, her voice heavy with sadness. "This isn't how we wanted her to find out about us. She must feel so betrayed. I didn't even get the chance to explain …"

I walked over to Bella and took her hand, caressing her palm with my thumb in an attempt to soothe her.

_I don't even know what to say. It seems like anything I say right now is only going to make matters worse._

Bella looked up at me with gratitude and then turned her attention back to Charlie.

"Why on earth are the two of you even here, Dad?" she sighed.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing," Charlie said gruffly, and Bella reddened.

"You and Claire weren't supposed to be back until later today," she stammered. "I just thought it would be … nice to spend some time alone up here with Edward. Aro _did_ say that we could use the guesthouse any time, and we were planning on getting back home ahead of you anyway, so I didn't bother calling."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aww, heck, Bella. Aro asked me to check on the place on my way home, and since Claire's never been here, I figured I'd show her around a bit. I reckon we didn't see your car because we came in back entrance of the ranch. We never would have stopped by if I'd known you were here. I didn't mean to … uh … _intrude_."

I squeezed Bella's hand in what I hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Edward and I were _planning_ on telling you that we're together," she explained in a quiet voice. "I was hoping that we could all have a calm, _rational_ conversation. We certainly didn't want to hurt anyone …"

Charlie glanced at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"So, the two of you are a _couple_ now," he mumbled. "I guess I suspected as much."

There was an awkward silence. Bella had pulled her hands away from mine and was unconsciously wringing them. I slipped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me with a small sigh. I gave her a gentle squeeze, and began slowly running my hand up and down her arm. She relaxed as I focused on breathing evenly, and her heart rate gradually decelerated to synchronize with mine.

I closed my eyes for a moment and rested my cheek against her forehead, inhaling deeply. The faint scent of lavender was a bittersweet reminder of every passionate moment we had spent together during our brief time as lovers.

Then Charlie cleared his throat.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Bella, but part of the reason we came back early is that I got a call from the police department in Houston yesterday. It looks like they're going to be bringing more charges against James. Seems they found the body of someone matching the description of that José fellow who used to clean your pool, and they want you and me to come back in today to answer some more questions."

Bella blanched and stiffened in my arms.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, honey," Charlie said, his voice grim. "You'd best get packed, if you haven't already, and start heading back to Houston soon. I'll take Claire home and then I'll meet you at the police station." He looked at me again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Edward … alone, for a few minutes."

I scanned Bella's face anxiously.

"Are you all right?" I asked, brushing a wayward strand of hair away from her eyes.

She gave a trembling sigh.

"I think so," she replied quietly. "I'll go pack the rest of our things while you talk to Charlie." She shot a warning look at her father. "Dad … behave yourself," she said.

Charlie was the picture of innocence as he shrugged.

"Always, Bells," he replied. We watched Bella's retreating form for a moment, and then he said, "Let's take a walk, Ed."

"Uh … all right," I responded. I followed Charlie down the porch steps and a short distance across the meadow. Finally, he stopped and turned to regard me quietly, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket and his lips pursed.

_Please, God. Let him have left his gun in his truck,_ I prayed to myself.

"So … what's this about, Sir?" I asked nervously.

The corners of Charlie moustache twitched slightly, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Edward, at the risk of sounding terribly old-fashioned, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

I gaped at him.

"Don't worry," Charlie said, holding up his hand. "I'm not here to judge you. You and Bella are both adults, and you can do as you please. Now, Claire may have been a bit hard on you, but so help me, Ed, if you're one of those 'love 'em and leave 'em' types, I will _not_ be a happy man. After everything my daughter's been through, she deserves better than that."

"I would never hurt Bella, Agent Swan," I replied fervently. "I … I love her. I have no intention of ever leaving her again." I took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I want to marry her, if she'll have me, and it would … really mean a lot to me to have your approval."

"Huh. Is that a fact?" Charlie said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Does Bella know how you feel about her?"

"She knows that I love her, but we haven't specifically discussed marriage yet," I admitted. "I guess maybe I'm a little old-fashioned too. I wanted to talk to you first, and I'd really like her to meet my parents before I ask her."

Charlie sighed and stroked his moustache.

"You know, son, the ink on her divorce is barely dry," he said quietly. "Now, don't get me wrong; I'm no fan of Jake. He was my son-in-law for a lot of years, but I know he never really made Bella happy. I just worry about her jumping into another marriage so soon. You seem like a nice enough fellow, and your heart's in the right place, but I'd hate for her to feel pressured into making such a big decision right away."

Charlie stared down at the ground and kicked absently at a tuft of grass.

"She's never really had the chance to just be _Bella_, you know?" he continued. "She went from living under my roof to living under Jake's, and she's spent her whole life playing by someone else's rules. I just think you should consider the possibility that she might want to be her own person for a while. And then, of course, there's the responsibility that she feels for Claire …"

"I'm still going to ask her to marry me," I responded. "I know how important Claire is to Bella, and how important it is for her to have a good relationship with her daughter, but I won't stand by and watch Bella throw away her own happiness to appease _anyone_ any more. I promise not to pressure her, and I'll respect any decision that she makes, but I _need_ her in my life, Agent Swan. I'll wait for her forever, if I have to."

Charlie's expression softened and he chuckled slightly.

"I've told you before to call me Charlie, son," he said. "I think we're _way_ past formalities by now. I admire your determination, Edward. It's plain to me how much you care about Bella, and you seem to have truly made her happy for the first time in her life."

His face became somber.

"She's going to need your support more than ever now," he said gravely. "This police interview is bound to be pretty rough on her. I didn't want to say this in front of Bella, but they're probably going to show her photographs of that pool-cleaning fellow, or what's left of him, to see if she can identify him. It won't be pretty, and I hope I can count on you to stay with her and try to keep her calm until I get there."

I swallowed hard, my heart breaking at the prospect of what lay ahead for Bella.

_My God. How much more is she going to have to endure?_

"Of course, sir … uh, Charlie," I answered resolutely. "I'll be right by her side."

"You're a good man, Edward," Charlie said, clapping me on the shoulder as we headed back towards the guesthouse.

_You're a good man too, Charlie,_ I thought to myself. _As future father-in-laws go, I could do a hell of a lot worse._

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Bella was subdued on the drive back to Houston. The peace and tranquility of our weekend had been abruptly shattered, and I longed to hear her laugh and see her smile again. She remained preoccupied, staring silently at the road as she drove, occasionally biting her lip and drumming her fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"So, aren't you even the least bit curious about what Charlie and I talked about?" I asked gently, attempting once more to coax her into conversation.

A smile touched the corners of her mouth as she glanced over at me.

"Well, I figured it couldn't have been _too_ bad, since he returned you to me in one piece," she replied.

"I actually like him a lot," I said honestly. "You mean the world to him, which gives us a lot in common right there, because you mean the world to me as well."

Bella gave another faint smile.

"He's a good father," she replied softly. "And a wonderful grandfather." She sighed. "I wish I could hear the conversation between him and Claire that's going on in his truck right now. She was so upset … I feel just awful that she had to find out about us this way."

"Bella, we have nothing to be ashamed of," I said firmly, reaching over to take her hand and holding it on the console between us. "Even if we had sat her down at home and told her, there's no guarantee that she would have taken the news well. Just give her some time to get used to the idea. I'm sure she'll come around."

"I guess you're more optimistic than I am," Bella said ruefully. "You heard the things she said back there. I honestly don't know if she'll ever be able to forgive me … or trust _you_. I seriously doubt that she'll be receptive to the idea of coming to England with us now."

"I hope that doesn't change _your_ mind," I said cautiously.

_Shit. That probably sounded incredibly selfish. I know Bella's hurting right now, but I meant what I said to Charlie. I won't let her deny her own happiness for __anyone__ any more._

Bella shook her head after a moment.

"No, I'm still coming with you," she said quietly. "Claire's almost an adult now, and hopefully she'll understand some day. I still want to try to explain my side of the story to her later, but for now, I'm glad that she at least has Charlie to talk to. He's a good listener."

She exhaled shakily.

"When I woke up next to you this morning, I never expected today would be so … _trying_," she said. "First that scene with Claire and Charlie, then finding out that José was probably murdered by James, and now I'm on way to the police station … it just seems surreal. I … I just can't believe that poor man is really dead."

"About that police interview," I said slowly. "Charlie warned me that it would be … difficult. I know that you're probably anxious to move on and just put the whole wretched experience behind you, and I want you to know that I'll be right there with you, Bella. There's nothing that you have to face alone now."

She nodded at me, trust written all over her face, and I felt a surge of protectiveness run through me. I was glad that she could take some small measure of comfort from my words and my presence. I just hoped it would be enough.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

The police interview was far worse than either of us could have possibly imagined.

Since I wasn't a lawyer, I wasn't allowed into the interrogation room with Bella, and was relegated to the waiting area. She gave me a weak smile as she was escorted away by a detective, and it was all I could do not to bolt after her and wrap her in the safety and comfort of my arms.

Instead, I settled myself into one of the circa 1980s, hideously uncomfortable chairs alongside a handful of other poor souls who had the misfortune of spending their Sunday afternoon at the downtown police station. I felt helpless just sitting there doing nothing.

_I should be in there with Bella. This isn't some episode of 'Law and Order' or 'CSI'. I can't even imagine having to look at photographs of a real dead body. She's going to be devastated._

I fidgeted anxiously, running my hands though my hair and tapping my foot. I longed for a cigarette, but the prominent _No Smoking_ signs plastered on every wall mocked me. I couldn't chance going outside for a smoke lest Bella finished giving her statement sooner than expected, so I suffered in silence.

A portly police officer seated at his desk across the aisle from me shot me a suspicious look as I got up and began to pace. He seemed to think I looked familiar, although no one else in the God-forsaken place had recognized me yet. I could envision him mentally running through a series of _Most Wanted_ posters in his head, trying to place me. I felt like telling him he'd have better luck looking for me in his wife's latest issue of _Ok!_ or his daughter's _Tiger Beat_ magazine. I finally sat back down with a heavy sigh, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself.

I nearly bolted out of my seat when Bella emerged from the interrogation room almost an hour later, earning me another mistrustful scowl from 'Officer Bothered'. I was at her side in a flash, taking her hand.

"How did it go?" I murmured. "Are you okay?"

Bella's face was white and pinched, and it looked as though she had been crying.

"I … just give me a minute, Edward," she said unsteadily. "I need to find the ladies' room. I think I'm going to be sick."

As I stood in the hallway outside the women's bathroom waiting for Bella, a hollow ache settled in my chest.

_Why does this keep happening?_ I thought dully. _It seems like every time we're granted the slightest bit of happiness, something else comes along to fuck it all up. Just for once, I wish we could catch a break._

"Feeling better?" I asked gently when Bella finally came out of the bathroom. Her face was still pale, but she nodded wordlessly and allowed me to guide her from the building.

"Was it very bad?" I asked as we emerged into the chilly sunshine.

"Oh, Edward. It was awful," she murmured. "They showed me … pictures, and I couldn't even identify the person as José. I could only tell them again what I knew for sure; the last time that I saw José, the date that James first showed up to clean the pool, and all of the events leading up to the attack. The investigators said that James used his cover as a pool cleaner to stalk several other women, but I can't help feeling like I'm partially responsible for José's death."

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I lit a cigarette, passing it to Bella. She took it from me with trembling fingers and inhaled shakily.

"I'm so sorry they put you through that, Bella," I said, reaching out tentatively to touch her face. "But you mustn't blame yourself. James is a deranged psychopath. You weren't his only target, and he clearly saw killing José as a means of getting what he wanted. There's no way that anyone could have predicted what he was going to do or could have stopped him."

She took another drag from the cigarette before handing it back to me with a sigh.

"I know that Charlie's coming down here to give his statement, and we're supposed to meet up with him, but I just want to go home. I can't bear the thought of being around this place any longer. Can we just home, Edward? Please?" she begged.

"I think you've been through enough for one day. Come on," I said, taking her arm and beginning to walk toward the parked SUV. "I'll drive."

"No, that's okay," Bella sniffled. "I need the distraction."

I was about to protest when I suddenly stiffened and my step faltered.

"There's _no bloody way_," I said incredulously as I stared at the man approaching us. I recognized his blonde crew-cut and stocky build at once.

"Well, well, Edward. You're not an easy man to track down," Mike Newton said, coming to a stop in front of us and blocking our path. "I knew I'd catch up with you eventually, though. I told you, I've got _connections_, and I've been doing my homework."

He turned to Bella with a smirk.

"And you must be the lovely _Mrs._ Isabella Black, the woman who finally stole Edward Cullen's heart," he said triumphantly. "It's about time we met. My good buddy Ed, here, has been keeping you under wraps for months."

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish here, Newton," I said through gritted teeth, "but back the fuck off."

"Aww, don't be that way, Edward," Mike replied, feigning a hurt expression. "I don't know why you were so worried about hiding your _girlfriend_ from the rest of the world. She sure is a looker."

He gave me a wink.

"Oh, wait, I know why," he continued, tapping his chin. "It might have something to do with the fact that she's _married_ and has a teenaged kid. Or _maybe_ it's because she's in the middle of a police investigation involving a serial attacker and murderer right now."

I heard Bella suck in her breath sharply beside me.

"I _told_ you I did my homework this time," Mike said smugly. "I really should thank you, Ed. This scoop is gonna make my career. This story is way bigger than _Ok! Magazine_. We're talkin' the big leagues here."

I clenched my hands into fists and took a step toward him.

"Edward, no!" Bella said urgently, laying a restraining hand on my arm. "Let's just get out of here."

I took a deep breath and attempted to get myself under control. Grasping Bella's hand, I brushed past Mike and strode rapidly toward the SUV, with Bella practically running beside me to keep up.

"What, no picture? No interview?" Mike called after us. "Come on, I'm giving you a chance to tell your side of the story here. This is all going to come out anyway, you know. I know where you live. I know where you work. Are you sure you don't have any comment?"

"Just ignore him and keep moving," I said quietly to Bella. "We're almost there."

Bella used the remote on her key-ring to unlock the doors of the vehicle as we approached, and we quickly climbed inside. She keyed the ignition and put it in _Drive_ as I was still fastening my seat belt, pulling away quickly with a protesting screech of wheels.

"I can't believe that bastard Newton figured out I was here," I muttered, as traffic sped by in a blur.

"Is he the reporter who's been giving you so much trouble? The one you were telling me about?" Bella asked. She was rigid beside me, her eyes locked on the road.

"Yeah, he's the one," I sighed. "Don't worry about what he said back there, Bella. He was just trying to get a rise out of us. It's not like we weren't expecting the media exposure anyway, since we decided to go public …"

"But not like _this_!" Bella practically wailed. "Oh, Edward. You heard what he said. He's going to paint our relationship in the worst possible light. He made it sound so cheap and tawdry. He's going to portray me as an adulteress who's involved in a murder investigation. You can't afford to have your name linked to a scandal like that. It'll ruin you."

Her voice took on a slightly hysterical tone.

"And he said that he knows where I work and live. Does that mean that he's going to be following me around now? What about my family? They're going to be dragged into this too. Where's it going to end? He could waylay Claire when she goes to school or start digging around into Charlie's past. He'll probably even try to get Jake to give him some kind of sensational, tell-all interview. He's not going to let this rest until he gets his story, Edward. We'll always be looking over our shoulders. He'll be stalking us just as surely as James did."

"We'll figure something out," I said, trying to make my voice sound confident. "Maybe we can come out with a statement of our own before he has a chance to publish the story with his own slant. Make a pre-emptive strike, as it were. If people hear our side first, it's bound to take some of the wind out of his sails."

_And if that doesn't work, there's always physical injury,_ I thought grimly. _I could cheerfully rip Newton limb from limb. I've never felt more homicidally inclined toward anyone in my life._

Bella's phone began to ring from inside her purse on the console between us, where she had tossed it carelessly while we were making our getaway.

"That's probably Charlie," Bella said tightly. "Could you answer it and tell him that we're on our way home? Maybe you should warn him about Mike too. I wouldn't want him to be ambushed at the police station."

I opened Bella's purse and frantically attempted to locate the ringing device inside.

_Why do women find it necessary to carry around so much __stuff__?_ I wondered absently as I rummaged through the contents of her purse. _It's like they're programmed to anticipate some impending apocalypse, and plan on saving mankind with their hand-sanitizer, tampons and lip balm._

I finally located the phone and answered with a tense, "_Hello_."

"Oh, Edward, _thank God_!" Alice screeched in my ear. "Do you have any idea how many days I've been trying to reach you? Of course you don't. Your phone's been off the whole time, and I've only left you a gazillion messages. I even tried calling the Black's house over and over, but no one ever answered."

"_Alice_?" I said incredulously, and Bella's eyes widened as she looked over at me. "How did you get this number?"

"Agent Swan … er, _Charlie_, gave it to me," she replied.

_Wait. What? She's been talking to Charlie? And she's already on a first-name basis with him?_

"Listen, Edward," Alice continued in a rush, "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now, but I have to warn you about Mike Newton. He knows _everything_ about you and Bella. I don't know how he found out, but he left London right after you, and made a bee-line for Houston. Charlie tells me that the two of you have been holed away at some secluded ranch in the country for a few days, which is probably why he hasn't found you yet, but he's bound to catch up with you at any time. Just sit tight at the police station. We're all on our way over there now. Charlie's driving …"

"You're _here_, in Houston?" I said in disbelief, raising my eyebrows at Bella as I spoke. Her face bore a look of shock that must have mirrored my own. "And by 'we're _all_ on our way over', you don't mean …"

"The gang's all here!" Emmett's voice boomed from the background. "You didn't really think we'd let the pixie, here, hop on a plane to rescue your ass without backup, did you?"

"I can't believe the three of you really followed me here," I mumbled. "I don't need 'rescuing'. You're too late anyway. We ran into Mike at the police station as we were leaving. We're on our way back to Bella's house now. She's had a hell of a day."

I heard the muffled sounds of Alice hushing Jasper and Emmett, and then her voice came back on the line.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said?" she asked indignantly. "I've been trying to reach you for _days_ to warn you about Mike. I was _worried_ about you, Edward. Not about any possible scandal, not about the potential damage to your career. I was concerned about _you_ … and Bella."

She sighed heavily.

"I was wrong, Edward … about so many things. I shouldn't have meddled in your private life, and after talking to Charlie, I feel like I know Bella a little better now. I don't expect you to forgive me or hire me back, but I really _am_ sorry, and as your _friend_ I owed it to you to try to give you the heads-up about Mike. Jasper and Emmett feel the same way. They may be your bodyguards, but they care about you as much as I do, and so … we're all here to support you."

"What's she saying?" Bella murmured, and I realized that I hadn't spoken for several moments.

"You won't believe it when I tell you," I said, covering the mouthpiece and rolling my eyes.

"Look, Alice, you and I clearly have a lot to sort out," I said, grudgingly turning my attention back to the phone. "I appreciate what you guys are trying to do here, but right now my main priority is just getting Bella home. It's been a long day, and we can talk about strategy later …"

I paused as I was distracted by motion in the rear-view mirror on my side of the vehicle. A maroon sedan was bearing down on us quickly. The driver switched lanes suddenly, cutting off a pickup truck and earning himself a loud honk for his actions.

"What the hell?" I muttered, as the car continued to weave in and out of traffic, rapidly closing the distance between us.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked nervously.

"I could swear … there's a car following us," I replied, turning my head and craning my neck in an attempt to get a better view.

"What? There's someone following you?" Alice demanded apprehensively in my ear, and I realized that I had all but forgotten that she was still there.

The sedan pulled up alongside us, and I caught sight of Mike Newton raising his camera to snap a picture with one hand, while attempting to steer with the other.

"Is that … oh, no. It can't be," Bella said from beside me.

"Bloody bastard's going to get someone killed," I exclaimed, as Mike continued to drive erratically, his attention completely diverted from the road.

I tried to block Bella's body as much as I could with mine, and held up a hand to shield my face from the camera as I spoke rapidly into the phone.

"It's Newton," I said to Alice. "He followed us from the station, and now he's trying to photograph us as we're doing seventy miles per hour down the freeway."

My breath hissed loudly through my teeth as Bella accelerated. _Make that eighty miles per hour_.

Mike's car fell back for a moment, and then rapidly picked up speed, nearly colliding with a U-Haul as he pulled abreast of us again.

"_Fuck_!" I shouted. I realized in horror that traffic ahead of us had slowed to a crawl. I could see flashing brake lights from the cars in front of us, but Mike remained oblivious as he angled his camera at us once more.

Too late, he glanced back at the road, but there was nowhere left to go. He cut in front of us with a screech of tires, narrowly missing slamming into the car ahead of him, and clipping the front bumper of Bella's SUV.

"_Bella, look out_!" I yelled.

Then everything happened in slow-motion. Mike's car spun a hundred and eighty degrees and crashed into a stopped car, the driver's side door coming to rest against the other vehicle's back bumper.

Bella slammed on the brakes and instinctively yanked the steering wheel to the left. The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of screeching tires on asphalt, shattering glass and crumpling metal as the SUV collided with the cement barrier that divided the freeway.

The last thing I heard was Bella's screams, and then the world went white as the airbag deployed in my face.

**A/N: **

**Okay, go ahead and kill me. I guess I deserve it. Just make it a quick and painless death, will ya? Seriously, though, leave me a review, even if it's just to tell me how much you hate my guts right now. I always reply to reviews, even the negative ones (I'm a sucker that way)!**

**On the bright side, the next chapter will feature Charlie's POV. Oh, dear. That wasn't exactly reassuring, was it? Now I've probably got you all wondering why we're not going to hear from Bella or Edward. Or WILL we?**

**The **_**Twinklings Walk of Fame Awards**_** are now open for voting, so get out there and vote for your favorite fics!**


	31. Chapter 31: Retribution

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Thanks to all of you who sent well-wishes and prayers for my daughter, who just got out of the hospital.**

**Enormous thanks to **_**SwedenSara**_** and **_**NoWayWithWords**_** for betaing this behemoth for me. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 31: Retribution **

**CPOV**

I'm not a man of fancy words or deep thoughts. I'm just Charlie Swan, a good ol' boy from East Texas. I like my job, I enjoy a cold beer in front of the TV on Sunday afternoon, and I love my family. Bella and Claire are just about the most important people in the world to me, and I hate to see them hurting.

Running into Bella and Edward at the ranch was kind of a shock, but I can't say I was really surprised. I've known for a lot of years that Jake wasn't exactly making Bella happy. I guess I just never figured him as the cheating kind. Truthfully, it hurt a little when I found out what he'd done. I trusted him; even thought of him as a son, but so help me, I could kill him for betraying my daughter.

I wonder if things could have turned out different if I hadn't kept my damn-fool mouth shut for so long. Maybe if I had just talked to Bella sooner, I could have saved everyone a lot of heartache. But, as much as I still want to think of her as my little girl, I know she's not. She's a grown woman, and I guess I didn't want her to resent me for interfering.

All I've ever wanted is for Bella to be happy, and I surely don't blame her for trying to find some of that happiness with Edward. I've seen the way that he looks at her, and the way that he touches her, like he can't stand to be apart from her for even a few moments. Jake never did that, and as uncomfortable as that is for me to watch as her father, I know it's what Bella deserves.

Edward loves my daughter; that much is plain to see. He's a nice enough fellow, and he seems pretty grounded and down-to-earth, even if he _is_ a movie star. I reckon we hit it off right away, even if I did point a gun to his head the first time I met him. He's always been respectful, and I like the way he's not afraid to speak his mind.

Now, I'll admit, Edward threw me for a loop when he asked my permission to marry Bella. I still can't say that I'm completely crazy about the idea, seeing as how she's barely even divorced yet, but I've got to give the boy credit for his sincerity. He may be a little young, but then again, everyone seems young to an old geezer like me. Anyway, I'm not exactly in the position to lecture Bella on age differences.

I've been seeing this lady, Sue, for a right good while. She owns the shooting range in Del Rio where I sometimes go to practice. She's also a good fifteen years my junior. Somehow, I just never got 'round to telling Bella about her. It's not that I'm ashamed, but there just never seemed to be a good time. I haven't dated many women since Renee died, and I guess I wasn't quite sure how Bella would take it. Now I suppose I realize that age is just a number, and it doesn't amount to a hill of beans if you really love someone. I guess Bella knows that too, which is why I'm planning on telling her about Sue once everything else calms down.

For now, we have a bigger problem; Claire. She took it real hard seeing her mother and Edward together like that. I gather that Bella never told her about Jake steppin' out on her. It might not have made much difference, even if she had. Claire's always been a 'daddy's girl', and she'd probably be willing to forgive him for just about anything. I suppose Bella had her reasons for not saying anything, but I surely do think it's something that Claire needs to hear. Just maybe not from me.

On the drive back from Aro's ranch with Claire, I did what I do best; I kept my ears open and my mouth shut. I let her do most of the talking, and listened while she poured out all of the hurt and anger inside of her. I had to just about bite my tongue to keep from telling her about Jake. I figured what she needed most right then was her supportive grandfather, not someone trying to defend Edward. I knew that Bella and Edward were planning to talk to her when they got back to Houston, so I decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

Maybe I wasn't very helpful, but I did my best to let her know that I took what she was saying seriously. I might not have said much, but eventually Claire calmed down enough to where she wasn't shouting any more. She finally plugged those little music headphone things into her ears, and stared out of the window for the rest of the trip.

That gave me some time to think about the police statement I'd be giving later that day. As a former sheriff myself, I knew what to expect, but I worried about Bella. I was just glad that Edward would be with her. It was bad enough that James had threatened to kill Bella, but if it turned out that he'd killed someone just to get to her, I knew how badly it would shake her up. Hell, it made a chill run down _my_ spine every time I thought about how close I'd come to losing her. The electric chair was too good for James, as far as I was concerned.

When we finally pulled into Bella's driveway, I was surprised to find a rental car parked in front of the house. I didn't recognize the three people standing by the car; a shaggy-haired blonde man, a little girl and a huge, muscular fellow who towered over both of them.

On closer inspection, I realized that the little girl was actually a very small young woman wearing high heels and a business suit. Right away, I went on alert. If these were news reporters looking for a story on Bella's attack, they were barking up the wrong tree.

I told Claire to stay put, took my gun out of the glove compartment and put it in the waist of my jeans. Of course, Claire ignored me and climbed out of the truck behind me. Normally, I would have been annoyed, but I was already tensing up, my hand on the butt of my pistol, as the group walked toward us.

The woman stopped in front of me, stuck out her hand and introduced herself as Alice Brandon. She then proceeded to quickly introduce her companions, Jasper and Emmett, and explained that they were friends of Edward. From there, there was no stopping her. She started talking a mile-a-minute, saying that she had been trying to call Edward for days, that she needed to warn him about some reporter fellow, and that she and the boys, who also happened to be Edward's bodyguards, had flown all the way from England to give him the low-down.

I couldn't help being sort of amused by Alice. She was like a pint-sized general standing there, waving her hands and her eyes flashing as she rambled on and on. What I noticed most was the worried look on her face and the slight waver in her voice. It warmed my heart to think that this little slip of a woman and her friends had come charging into Houston like the cavalry out of concern for Edward. And apparently, for Bella too, since Alice mentioned her name several times.

I decided that I liked Alice, right then and there, and was fixin' to open my mouth to try to get a word in edgewise, when Claire started hollering. We all just stood there staring at her as she screamed that she couldn't believe that _Edward's_ friends had the nerve to show up at _her_ house. Didn't they know that Edward had broken up her parents' marriage, she continued, and they were _not_ welcome in her home?

She yelled a lot of other things too, none of them very nice before she finally grabbed her purse out of my truck and told me that she was going to her friend Quil's house. Just before she raced her car out of the driveway, she shouted that Alice and her friends had better be gone by the time she got back, and that they should take Edward with them.

After she left, the tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"You know, it's not like that," I finally said. "Edward didn't break anything that wasn't already broken. He didn't even get involved with my daughter until after Jake left her for another woman, if that makes any difference at all to you."

Alice, Jasper and Emmett exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Where _are_ Edward and Bella, anyway?" Alice asked.

I gave them a quick run-down of what had happened since Bella's attack, and explained that they had spent the last few days at Aro's ranch. They all got real serious when I told them about José's murder possibly being linked to James. I thought Emmett was going to faint dead away when I mentioned that Bella and Edward were at the police station so that she could try to identify the body.

"Well, we've got get over there right away," Alice said in a no-nonsense voice that didn't leave room for argument. "With Mike Newton running around out there, it's just a matter of time until he catches up with them. He's really out for blood this time, Agent Swan. He's been stalking Edward for months, trying to get a scoop on him. His last couple of attempted-exposés got squashed, so now he wants revenge. He probably thinks that writing a sensational story about Bella and Edward would be the ultimate redemption. I wouldn't put it past him to drag Bella's attack and this murder into it too."

Her eyes were wide and sincere.

"This goes way beyond wanting to protect Edward's career, Agent Swan. I'm worried about my _friend_ getting hurt. And Bella doesn't deserve to be dragged into this grudge-match either. From what you've told us, it sounds like she's been through enough already."

"Yeah," Jasper added. "She's gonna have to get used to being in the public eye once it gets out that she's dating Edward, but Newton's made this personal now, and it's probably going to get pretty ugly."

"Well," I said slowly, "I'm headed down to the station now to give another statement. Y'all are welcome to ride with me, if you like."

"Thanks, Agent Swan. You're a lifesaver!" Alice exclaimed. Then she shocked me by throwing her arms around me and giving me a big hug.

"Uh, sure. No problem," I said. "Just call me Charlie, okay?"

We all piled into my truck. Alice sat up front with me; Emmett and Jasper wedged themselves in the back.

"Shouldn't we, like, call Edward and Bella to let them know we're coming?" Emmett asked as we set off.

"What do you think I've been _trying_ to do for the last three days, genius?" Alice said, rolling her eyes. "If I'd been able to get through to Edward, I could have already warned him about Mike. His phone's been off, remember?"

She turned to me with a hopeful expression.

"But, if Charlie can give me Bella's cell phone number, maybe I can reach them that way."

I rattled it off from memory as I drove, and Alice quickly punched in the numbers. After a few moments, I heard her talking to Edward, and I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in my gut. I wondered why he had answered Bella's phone, and I hoped that she was all right.

I didn't really mean to eavesdrop on Alice's conversation, but it was kinda hard not to with her sitting right next to me. As I took the entrance ramp to the highway, I listened to her give him a quick run-down of the situation with Mike Newton and the chain of events that had led to her, Jasper and Emmett coming to Houston. The boys started getting a little rowdy in the back, and I smiled as Alice hushed them. When she resumed talking to Edward, I realized something interesting. Alice wasn't just his friend; she actually worked for him too. Or _had_ worked for him. I gathered that they'd had a falling-out at some point, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it was over Bella. Whatever had happened, Alice certainly seemed to be trying to make amends now. I had to give her credit for that.

Suddenly, Alice stiffened and her tone changed.

"What? There's someone following you?" she asked Edward.

"What's going on, Al?" Jasper said in a low voice from behind me.

Alice listened intently to the phone for a moment.

"Mike found them," she said finally. "He's trying to photograph them, and they're having some kind of high-speed chase down the highway."

"Well that sure as hell doesn't sound very safe," Emmett said. "Hey, Agent Swan, can't you call some of your police buddies and get them to arrest Mike's ass?"

"Alice, talk to me. Tell me what's happening," I said through gritted teeth as I clutched the steering wheel.

"I don't know!" Alice wailed. "All I hear is a lot of commotion. It sounds like maybe Edward dropped the phone. Wait … he's shouting at Bella … oh, my God."

I looked over at Alice and saw that her face had gone white.

"Edward! Edward, can you hear me?" she yelled into the phone.

"Charlie, something terrible's happened, I just know it!" Alice said frantically, clutching my arm. "The last thing Edward said to me was that Newton was chasing them, and then I heard all of this shouting and … Bella screamed. There was a horrible, scraping, crashing sound and then … nothing. I think they were in an accident. We have to get to them right away!"

"Hold on tight," I said, turning on my flashing lights and siren as I hit the gas.

Fear clutched my heart as I thought about the possibility of my baby girl being hurt.

_Please, God. Not Bella. Don't take her away from me too._

We sped down the highway, the other vehicles pulling over to let us pass as my siren wailed. I still felt like we weren't going fast enough.

"Come on. Come on," I muttered when a car in front of us failed to yield.

"I'll never forgive myself if something's happened to Edward," Alice said, wringing her hands. "It was my job to protect him from scum like Mike, and I let him down. If only I could have contacted him sooner …"

"We're as much to blame as you are," Jasper muttered. "We're his bodyguards, for Christ's sake. If we hadn't alienated him over his relationship with Bella, he might not have come back here on his own and he wouldn't be in this mess now. We all fell down on the job."

"Come on, you guys. We don't even know what happened. Maybe Edward and Bella are fine," Emmett said hopefully. "Could be, it was just Newton who crashed his car. Can't really say I'd be sorry about _that_."

We all fell silent; each of us lost in our own worried thoughts as I steered quickly through the heavy traffic.

"Look, there!" Alice said suddenly, pointing at the road ahead. Traffic had slowed to a crawl and I could see a column of smoke coming from the opposite side of the freeway.

"Well, there's definitely an accident over there, but there's no telling if it's them," I said tensely. "We're getting off here."

I cut across three lanes of traffic, my siren still blaring, and took the nearest exit. I sped down the feeder road, turned left under the overpass and re-entered the highway on the westbound side. The crash was directly in front of us, and traffic was completely stopped. I maneuvered the truck through the gridlock as far as could using the breakdown lane.

"That's Bella's SUV," I said as we drew closer to the scene. I felt acid rise into my throat.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Alice chanted beside me.

"This is as close as I can get. We'll have to go on foot from here," I said, pulling the truck as far to right as I could and putting it in park.

As I got out and started running toward the crash site, I took in the scene of destruction around me.

Traffic was stopped in every lane. Some people had gotten out of their cars and were milling around on the freeway, craning their necks to get a better view of the accident. Others remained in their cars, talking excitedly into their cell phones. Chunks of metal and pieces of broken glass littered the ground in between the fresh black skid marks on the asphalt. I dimly registered the sound of running feet behind me, and I knew that Emmett, Jasper and Alice were hot on my heels.

The smells of gasoline and burning rubber were heavy in the air. I could see the flashing lights of police cars approaching on both sides of the interstate and a wail of sirens told me that the fire department and ambulences weren't far behind. It looked like several other vehicles had suffered minor damage. I passed cars with scraped paint, shattered tail lights and bent fenders as I approached the SUV.

The left side of the vehicle was crushed against the cement barrier, and although a combination of smoke and steam was pouring from under the hood, I was relieved not to see any flames. I could make out Edward through the shattered passenger-side window, but my view of Bella was blocked by the airbags. I heard him shouting to her as I laid my hand on the door handle.

The door was dented and it jammed when I tried to open it. As I tugged on it again, Emmett appeared beside me.

"Let me give it a try, Sir," he shouted over the blare of nearing sirens.

I stepped back, and after a few good yanks, Emmett was finally able to pry the door open. Edward was bent over Bella's slumped body, frantically trying to undo her seat-belt.

"Edward! Thank God you're all right!" Alice cried out behind me.

I stepped forward quickly and stuck my head through the door.

"For God's sake, don't move her, son," I barked. "We don't know how bad she's hurt."

Edward's head whipped around. His expression was wild; his pupils dilated so that his eyes were almost black. He had a gash across his forehead, and blood was dripping down his face.

"You're bleeding!" Alice shrieked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Edward yelled, swiping at his face with his arm in annoyance. "You've got to help Bella. She won't wake up and I think her legs are pinned."

"Help's on the way," Jasper shouted.

"Fuck that. Get me out of here so you can reach her," Edward growled.

I didn't bother to try to stop Jasper and Emmett as they grasped Edward's arms and helped him from the car. As soon as he was free of the vehicle and Alice started fussing over him, I wedged myself inside the SUV and reached across the console to check on Bella. She was deathly pale and her head was turned to the side as if she was sleeping. There was a dark red welt forming on her temple, and I couldn't see her legs beneath the airbag and twisted metal. Her breathing was shallow but her pulse was steady.

"Bells? It's Dad. Don't you leave me now, you hear me?" I said shakily. The emergency response vehicles had finally arrived and the noise was deafening. I twisted around and shouted to Edward, "She's alive and her pulse is strong, but I can't tell if her legs are damaged. The fire department may need to cut her out of here."

"Where the hell's Newton?" Emmett yelled at Edward. Edward gestured to a maroon sedan a little ways up the road. The car had spun out, crashed into several other vehicles and was straddling two lanes of traffic.

"If he's not already dead, I'm gonna kill him myself," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles and setting out across the freeway. Jasper hesitated for a moment and then followed him.

The scene was becoming more chaotic by the minute. Two EMTs descended on Edward and tried to lead him away. He struggled with them, insisting that he was all right, and pleading with them to take care of Bella first. They assured him that more paramedics were on the way, and finally Alice was able to convince him to let them check him out.

I craned my head out the door of the SUV and saw that Emmett and Jasper had arrived at the car responsible for the accident. Emmett ripped open the driver's door and hauled a man out of the front seat. Even from a distance, I could hear him screaming.

"Ow! Fuckin' ow!" Mike Newton hollered as Emmett manhandled him from the car. "Watch the arm, man! I think it's broken. Seriously, owww!"

"You're gonna have a helluva lot more to worry about than a broken arm when I get through with you," Emmett roared. "You almost killed my friends, dickhead, not to mention a whole lot of other innocent people." He twisted Mike's arm behind his back and slammed him to the pavement.

Mike screamed again.

"Jesus, Jasper! Do something," he begged.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Mike with contempt.

"I think I should let him break your other arm too," Jasper replied. "Let's see how well you can hold a camera after that."

The commotion attracted the attention of several police officers who were taking statements from nearby motorists, and they started for Emmett and Jasper with their hands on their holsters.

"Oh, no. Charlie, you've got to help them," Alice said urgently.

"Aw, damn it," I groaned. I looked around quickly. Edward was still being treated by the paramedics, and I could see another crew with a stretcher making their way across the highway.

"All right. I'm gonna go handle this. I'll be right back," I said to Alice. "Stay with Bella," I ordered.

She bobbed her head quickly, and as soon as I struggled my way out of the front seat, she slipped easily into the spot I'd vacated. Just before I turned away, I saw Alice reach over and grab Bella's hand.

"Bella, it's Alice," she said in a soothing voice. "Everything's going to be okay. If you can hear me, I want you to know that Edward's safe and he loves you. Your dad's here too, and the EMTs are on their way. We're going to get you out of here just as soon as possible."

I hated to leave Bella, but the situation between Emmett, Jasper and Mike was going downhill fast, and I didn't want the police to get the wrong idea.

I hustled over to where the officers were surrounding the boys, about to draw their guns.

"Jasper, Emmett; let the police take it from here," I said sternly.

"Charlie Swan? Is that you?" one of the officers asked, squinting at me and relaxing slightly. "You know these fellers?"

"How you doin', Pete?" I said nodding slightly at the others. "Yup, these boys're with me. That fellow on the ground there is the one responsible for this mess. I reckon they saw that he was fixin' to flee the scene, and wanted to restrain him 'til y'all got here. You'll be wanting to question him after the hospital patches him up, and charge him with reckless endangerment, among other things. He's some sleazy reporter who was after a hot story on my daughter."

"Bella's in that wreck?" Pete asked, his eyes darting toward the SUV. "Well, hell, Charlie. Why didn't you say so sooner? Nice work, boys. You're free to go," he said, turning to Emmett and Jasper. "We'll handle this piece of shit from here. Get him up, guys."

Two of the officers stepped forward and grabbed Mike under his armpits, hauling him to his feet. He wailed like a little girl again.

"Hey, take it easy! I was in an accident too, you know. I'm hurt! I need to go to the hospital!"

"Oh, don't worry. We've got an ambulance waiting," Pete said curtly. "And after the docs get through with you, we're gonna take a nice little ride downtown. Sounds like you have some serious explaining to do."

"But, I didn't _mean_ to hurt anyone. I was just trying to do my job. This is all just a big misunderstanding," Mike shouted as he was led away.

"Thanks for your help, Pete," I said, sticking out my hand.

"Not at all, Charlie," he replied, shaking it. His face was serious. "I'm real sorry about Bella. You let me know if you want a police escort to the hospital, or anything else at all. I'm gonna be around here for a while taking statements."

"I appreciate it," I said. It was nice to know that I still had friends on the force who remembered me, and who I could count on.

"I'd best be getting back to Bella. And _you two_ had better go keep an eye on Edward," I continued, looking hard at Emmett and Jasper. "He's out of his mind with worry over Bella, and it's probably just a matter of time until someone here recognizes him. Plus, the paramedics are bound to take him to the hospital, and he's going to need security when he gets there."

"You're right. I dunno what got into me," Emmett said, looking contrite. "I guess I just see red when it comes to Newton, and this time he crossed _way_ over the line."

"Yeah, thanks for bailing us out back there, Charlie," Jasper added as we set off at a trot across the blacktop. "We didn't come all this way to get our asses thrown in jail. We have to focus on doing our jobs and on keeping Edward … and Bella safe now."

I grunted in response, and picked up my pace. The scene was crawling with emergency responders and police officers. A fleet of tow-trucks had already started removing some of the more badly damaged vehicles, and police were directing the traffic that was beginning to squeeze by again in the far right lane.

As we arrived back at the SUV, I saw that the EMTs had managed to get Bella out. She was strapped to a stretcher and had a brace around her neck. She was still unconscious, and I was alarmed to see that the left leg of her jeans was stained red. Edward and Alice hovered anxiously over her as the paramedics prepared to take her away. Edward had a blood-soaked gauze bandage wrapped around his head, and he looked up at me miserably as we approached.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry," he choked out. "This is all my fault. Newton's been out to get me for a long time. I knew that Bella would only end up getting hurt if I dragged her into my world."

"Now's not the time for this," I said gruffly. "How is she?"

"Are you family, sir?" the paramedic closest to me asked.

"I'm her father," I replied.

"Well, she's lost some blood and her leg was crushed pretty badly, but she's stable," the female EMT said. "They'll check her for head and neck injuries at the hospital and see if they can figure out why she's unconscious. We're just getting ready to transport her now. Do you have a hospital preference?"

I hesitated for a moment.

"Memorial-Hermann's closer, but Christus St. Catherine is more private," I said.

I looked at Edward.

"Better take 'em both to St. Catherine's," I sighed.

"I'm riding with Bella," Edward said flatly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sir," the other EMT replied. "We need room to work on her in the rig, and you still need to be checked out too. You'll have to follow behind us in the other ambulance."

"It's all right, Edward," Alice said quickly. "Let them take her. We'll be right behind both of you, won't we Charlie?"

"That's a fact," I said. I reached out to where Bella lay on the stretcher and smoothed the hair back from her pale forehead.

"Take care of her, okay?" I said in a strangled voice.

"Will do," the female paramedic replied briskly. "We're rolling." They hustled Bella away, and Edward reluctantly allowed his own EMTs to lead him to their waiting ambulance.

The fifteen minute drive to the hospital felt like it took hours, even though we blew through every red light as we followed the ambulances with our sirens blaring. Alice fidgeted nervously with her phone the whole time. I didn't know who she was texting, but I figured it was probably something business-related. Jasper and Emmett were unusually quiet in the back seat, and I tried to calm my mounting fears over Bella.

It worried me that she hadn't woken up yet, and her leg looked … bad. I knew that I'd have to call Claire once we got to the hospital, and I wondered how she'd take the news. She'd been so angry at Bella and Edward earlier. I hoped she'd be able to put her hurt feelings aside for her mother's sake.

The scene inside the ER was chaotic when we finally arrived. Alice, Emmett and Jasper went off to find Edward, while I checked at the admissions desk to see if anyone could tell me about Bella's condition. The only thing the clerk could tell me was that a doctor was evaluating her, and that he'd be out to talk to me soon.

I paced the waiting room anxiously for several minutes, and then finally sat down to wait. With a sigh, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Claire's number.

I suddenly felt very old and very tired.

**BPOV**

I drifted, dreaming in blackness. As I floated through a mist of shadows and confusion, I gradually became aware of the loud blaring of sirens.

I was brought back almost to the brink of consciousness by a searing pain in my leg. As that pain broke through the darkness, I began to feel other pains as well. There was a dull pounding in my head and an uncomfortable stabbing in my side.

I attempted to cry out, and struggled to open my eyes, but I realized that I was incapable of movement and unable to make a sound. Somehow, this horrified me even more than the pain that wracked my body, and I began screaming wordlessly on the inside.

Then I felt someone grab my hand, and I heard a woman's voice float ethereally toward me.

"_Bella, it's Alice_," the voice said gently. "_If you can hear me, I want you to know that Edward's safe, and he loves you. Your dad's here too, and the EMTs are on their way. We're going to get you out of here just as soon as possible_."

I struggled to identify her voice and make sense of her words. I felt like I should know who was speaking and what she was talking about, but my thoughts were fuzzy and the meaning of her words remained elusive, just out of reach. The only words that mattered and made any sense at all were, "_Edward's safe, and he loves you_."

_Oh, thank God_, I thought with relief as the darkness consumed me once more.

A sudden bolt of agony jolted me from my dream, overshadowing the pain I had felt before. I could hear sirens again and loud voices, although the words kept fading in and out like a poorly-tuned radio.

"_Ease her out this way …_"

"… _support her neck …_"

"_Watch that leg._"

Then I was being moved; every bump and jostle causing me to scream internally. I still couldn't utter a sound, and the world remained dark. I was dimly aware of being laid flat, and something hard and uncomfortable was clamped around my neck. The pain in my leg flared sickeningly, and it was difficult to breathe.

I heard Edward's voice coming from somewhere far away.

"_Bella, can you hear me? You're going to be fine. I love you, Bella._"

_I love you too_, I tried to reply, but I still couldn't move my lips.

There was a confusion of overlapping voices and more pain, and then I heard Edward's voice again.

"_Charlie, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Newton's been out to get me for a long time. I knew that Bella would only end up getting hurt if I dragged her into my world._" His beautiful voice was filled with agony.

_No, no, no. This is all wrong,_ I thought desperately. _Edward couldn't possibly be responsible for whatever's wrong with me. I __want__ to be part of his world. This pain is nothing compared to what I would feel if he were to leave me again._

I struggled to open my eyes. I wanted to let him know that I was all right and not to blame himself, but the pain was worse now, and I could feel the darkness pulling me under again.

I tried to fight back, but I was suddenly very tired; more exhausted than I'd ever been in my life. I allowed the haze to overtake me and I drifted.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Bright, white light shone behind my closed eyelids.

_I'm dead,_ I thought despondently. _James must have killed me after all. Charlie never got to me in time and Edward coming back to me was just a dream._

Then I heard an annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere nearby, and I gradually began to realize that my whole body hurt. I was literally sore from the roots of my hair down to the tips of my toes.

_I can't be in heaven_, I thought fuzzily. _I never imagined that the afterlife would be so … uncomfortable._

I opened my eyes to a bright, unfamiliar room. I was lying propped up in a bed with rails, and there was a clear tube jutting out of my arm. I could feel more tubing around my head and shoved up my nostrils. It was an unpleasant sensation, and I lifted my hand to brush them away.

"Don't, Bella. That needs to stay in a while longer," a voice said quietly, as someone gently grasped my hand.

I turned my head slightly, and Edward's handsome face was inches from mine, his eyes filled with concern.

"Edward," I sighed in relief. I hadn't been dreaming. He _had_ come back to me, and apparently, I was still alive.

"What happened?" I asked. I was surprised that my voice came out in a raspy whisper. I frowned in concentration as I tried to make sense of my jumbled thoughts.

"There was an accident," Edward said softly. "Mike Newton followed us from the police station and was trying to photograph us. His reckless driving caused a huge pile-up on the interstate."

A series of remembered images flashed through my mind.

"I thought I'd lost you for good this time," he said, his voice wavering. "I just got you back and you were almost taken away from me."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Silly girl. What on earth are _you_ apologizing for?" Edward replied, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Well, _I_ was the one driving," I said slowly. "I should have been more careful. I could have killed us both."

For the first time, I noticed the small gauze bandage across his forehead, and I reached for it with trembling fingers.

"Oh, Edward! Your _face_," I said in a horrified whisper. "You make your living by looking perfect. I've ruined your career."

"What? This little scratch?" Edward scoffed. "It's nothing. The doctors stitched me up good as new. They said I may have a little scarring, but that plastic surgery would take care of it if it really bothered me."

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly.

"I'll probably keep the scar. I think it adds character."

Then his face became somber.

"It's _your_ injuries that I'm most worried about."

I grimaced as I looked down at my body under the sheet and saw a huge bulge where my left leg should have been.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"You have a broken leg, some cracked ribs, a concussion, lots of scrapes and bruises, and you lost some blood. They had to give you a couple of transfusions."

"Well, it's no wonder I feel like hell," I said, wincing. "Oh! I've got to call Charlie and Claire," I exclaimed suddenly. My mind was beginning to clear, and memories of the weekend I'd spent with Edward at Aro's ranch were coming back to me. I groaned as I remembered being discovered by Claire and Charlie, and the unpleasant terms on which Claire and I had parted.

"They already know," Edward said soothingly. "Charlie got to the scene of the accident not long after it happened, along with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. He called Claire once you were brought to the hospital. Everyone's been here off and on, just waiting for you to wake up. Claire, Charlie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper; even Angela and Ben. You've been out for a while."

This confused me.

"Just how long was I unconscious?"

"A couple of days," Edward replied. "They had to keep you pretty heavily sedated because of your injuries."

"A couple of _days_?" I repeated in shock. "I don't remember much of anything after the accident. I felt a lot of pain, and I remember being lost in the dark. I kept trying to find my way back to you, but I thought I'd never see you again."

"I was right here with you the whole time," Edward said seriously. "I wouldn't let you go. The nurses have all been pretty great about it, actually. You're only supposed to have family in with you, but they looked the other way when I explained our … relationship."

He reddened slightly.

"For the first time in my life, I deliberately used my celebrity status to my advantage. When word got around that _the_ Edward Cullen had been in an accident and was in _this_ hospital with his girlfriend, everyone was very accommodating. I think some of the nurses have serious crushes on me," he mumbled, shaking his head ruefully.

I giggled, and then cringed as a wave of pain flared through me.

"I guess it's lucky for them that I'm being held captive in this bed for the moment," I said weakly. "Otherwise, my jealousy might get the better of me, and my claws would come out."

"What hurts?" Edward asked worriedly, seeing my expression.

"I'm okay," I said, laughing shakily. "I just have to remember not to move."

"I'm calling your nurse," he said quickly. "She needs to know that you're awake and that you're in pain."

"Wait!" I said, placing my hand on his where it hovered over the call button. "The pain's not _too_ bad, and I've been out of it for so long that I don't want to go back to sleep just yet. There's something I need to ask you first."

"Okay," he said, his expression softening. "What is it?"

"How's Claire handling all of this?" I asked hesitantly. "She was pretty angry with both of us when she left the ranch."

"She's been worried sick about you," he answered. "I thought that she would hate me more than ever after what happened. After all, if it hadn't been for _me_, Newton would never have chased us, and you wouldn't have been hurt."

"She can't possibly blame _you_," I protested. "It was an accident."

He shook his head and muttered something that I couldn't quite make out. It sounded like, "_I blame myself, though_."

Then his face cleared as he looked at me.

"She's not angry with either of us any more. I think the shock of almost losing you put things into perspective for her. She's been here every day, sitting in that waiting room with her boyfriend, and praying along with the rest of us that you would recover. I know that Charlie's been talking to her a lot, and Angela and Alice have too."

"_Alice_ has been talking to her?" I said in disbelief. "She's hardly my biggest fan."

A smile touched Edward's lips.

"She came around too," he explained. "I think you can mainly thank Charlie for that."

I closed my eyes briefly, hating to even give voice to my next question.

"What about Jake?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Do you know if Claire's been in contact with him?"

A murderous look flashed across Edward's face.

"You'll have to ask Claire what's going on with Jake," he said curtly. "All I know is that she called him to tell him what had happened to you, and they had some kind of big argument. To be honest, I'm a little surprised that he hasn't shown up here to throw his weight around yet. You'd think he'd be at least _somewhat_ concerned about his wife's well-being."

"Ex-wife," I mumbled. "Or, at least, I will be any day now."

There was a brisk knock on the door, and a nurse entered the room. She was a plump, older woman with red hair and glasses.

"How's our patient doing today?" she asked Edward cheerfully. "Oh, you're awake," she exclaimed a moment later as she drew nearer to my bed. "How are you feeling, Bella? I'm Mrs. Cope, and I'll be looking after you for the next twelve hours. I was here when they brought you in, you know."

"She's having quite a bit of pain," Edward said anxiously as Mrs. Cope checked the readouts on the various machines I was hooked up to.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"On a scale of zero to ten, with zero being no pain and ten being the worst pain imaginable, where would you rate yourself right now?"

"Um … maybe an eight?" I mumbled.

"All right, I'll get you a little something to take the edge off, and I'll leave a message for your doctor that you've woken up," the nurse replied. "I'll be right back."

"There's no need to try to be brave, Love," Edward said softly. "You have to relax so you can heal."

"I know," I murmured. My leg was throbbing and my ribs ached, making it hard to breathe.

I searched his face frantically.

"It's just … I'm afraid to close my eyes. I don't want to be alone in the dark again."

Edward cupped my face gently in his hands.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I'll be right here, always."

"You swear you won't leave me?" I whispered.

"I promise," he replied, touching his lips gently to mine.

Mrs. Cope bustled back in holding a syringe.

"This ought to do the trick," she smiled as she injected the medicine into the tube in my arm.

"Thanks," I sighed. I could already feel drowsiness settling in as the liquid raced through my bloodstream. My eyelids grew heavy as I turned my face toward Edward.

"I love you," I mumbled, as my eyes began to lose focus.

"I love you too, Bella," he replied.

The last thing I was aware of were his fingers stroking my cheek as I drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

When I opened my eyes again, Mrs. Cope was hovering over me checking my vitals.

"Welcome back," she said, smiling warmly at me. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," I admitted. "How long was I asleep this time?"

"Only a couple of hours," she replied.

My eyes darted around the room, and I sighed with relief when I spotted Edward dozing in an uncomfortable-looking green leather recliner beside the window.

"He never leaves, you know," the nurse said in a low voice. "He's barely slept or eaten in two days."

She blushed and looked down at the clipboard in her hands.

"You're a very lucky lady," she said. "Edward Cullen … _the_ Edward Cullen, is completely head-over-heels in love with you."

"I know," I murmured. "Believe me, the feeling's completely mutual."

Mrs. Cope bustled around checking all of my tubes and wires and jotted down numbers from my various machines.

"Could I … possibly see my daughter and my father?" I asked hesitantly. "Edward told me that they've been waiting around for me to wake up. I'm sure they're worried."

"No problem, honey. I'll go let them know you're awake," she said. "Just don't go getting yourself overexcited, or I'm going to have to ask them to leave," she admonished. "You still need your rest."

As soon as the door closed behind her, I glanced over at Edward and saw that his eyes were open and he was studying me intently.

"Edward …," I croaked out.

In a flash he was beside me, caressing my face.

"See, I'm still here," he smiled. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"Thank you," I murmured gratefully. "But you know, you should probably take a break for a while. Go get something to eat and some real rest. The nurse said that she was going to send Charlie and Claire in to see me, so I won't be alone."

Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I heard her," he said sheepishly. "I was planning on stepping out for a bit to give you some privacy with them."

"I didn't mean it like _that_," I replied. "I'm _worried_ about you, Edward. Mrs. Cope told me that you haven't eaten or slept in days. You must be exhausted."

"That's so like you," he said, staring down at me fondly. "You're the one lying here in this bed, and you're worried about everyone else, as usual."

"Yeah, yeah. It's a curse," I grumbled.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"What ever happened to Mike Newton?" I asked. "I forgot to ask you about him earlier. Was he injured in the crash too?"

"Not badly enough, if you ask me," Edward replied darkly. "He's got a broken arm, and Emmett and Jasper very nearly beat the crap out of him at the scene, but Charlie put a stop to it. From what I understand, the police took him into custody as soon as he was released from the hospital."

He smiled humorlessly.

"He's probably out on bail by now, but with all of the charges that were filed against him, his career's effectively over. Any credibility he might have once had is completely shot. There's no way that anyone would put themselves out on a limb to publish anything that he's written after what happened."

"Oh, thank God," I murmured.

"It's still all over the news that I was in an accident, and that I'm here with you," Edward said, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. "It was bound to get out sooner or later, but at least the stories don't have Newton's particular spin on them."

A faint smile touched his lips.

"You're quite the object of speculation, you know. Everyone's wondering who my mysterious love interest is. All anyone knows right now is that she's very beautiful, and that I haven't left her side since the accident."

He kissed my fingers gently.

"The hospital's been very agreeable about going on a media blackout since we arrived," he continued. "And Alice is making extra sure that not much information is getting out right now."

As if on cue, there was a short rap at the door, and a petite brunette woman stepped into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Edward mumbled.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice," she said in a friendly tone as she made her way over to the bed. "It's so nice to finally meet you, 'though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Um … hi," I said warily, looking her up and down. She was immaculately dressed, with flawless makeup and every hair in place. I was suddenly self-conscious about my disheveled appearance, and I raised my hand in an attempt to smooth my matted hair. I winced as I felt a tug from the IV in my arm, and I slowly lowered my hand.

"I was actually just on my way out," Edward said with a warning note in his voice. "Charlie and Claire are on their way, and I wanted to give Bella some time alone with them."

"That's why I'm here," Alice said easily. "I was hoping I could convince you to come down to the cafeteria with me and grab a bite to eat. Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll meet there in a few minutes. Go smoke a cigarette, or something. You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks," Edward muttered. He looked at me uncertainly, and then bent to kiss my cheek.

"Are you going to be okay?" he whispered. "If you're not up to this, I'll stay."

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Go on, Edward. I'll be right behind you. I just want to talk to Bella for a minute. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

She patted my uninjured leg through the sheet.

"All right," Edward sighed reluctantly. He threw me one more anxious glance before leaving.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Alice?" I asked, steeling myself. "If you're going to tell me how wrong I am for Edward, and how he'd be better off without me again, save your breath."

"Bella, we got off to a bad start," Alice sighed, sitting in the plastic chair beside me. "I wish more than anything that I could take back all of those things I said to you on the phone. Even though I was only trying to protect Edward at the time, I was still way out of line."

She looked down at the floor.

"I thought you were just some fling for Edward, and I'm afraid I judged you harshly. I was so wrapped up in protecting his image that I didn't give a second thought to his happiness. He was miserable without you in London, Bella. You're everything to him, and after spending so much time with your family and friends the last few days, I can see why."

She finally met my eyes.

"I was wrong, Bella, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. You seem like a lovely person, and you were dealt a really rotten hand by that scumbag ex-husband of yours. You and Edward deserve an eternity of happiness after everything you've both been through."

'_An eternity of happiness_'? I thought, struggling not to roll my eyes. _Wow, you can really tell that Alice is part of the entertainment industry. She has even more of a flair for the dramatic than Edward._

"That's very sweet of you to say, Alice," I replied dryly, "but why the sudden change of heart? I know that Edward fired you. How do I know that you're not just being nice to me to get back in his good graces?"

My question seemed to catch her off-guard for a moment, but then she smiled at me, and when she spoke, her voice was earnest.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me," she said gently, "but I meant every word I said. Edward was kind enough to hire me back, and I don't plan on letting him down this time. He was willing to give me a second chance, and I was kinda hoping you would too."

"I know you were just trying to do your job," I sighed. "Believe me; I'm concerned about Edward's image too. I don't want him to lose his career over me. I'm sure that walking off the set of his film in London didn't earn him any favors."

"Oh, don't worry about _that_," Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. "It's all been taken care of. Edward's agent, Stephanie, had a long talk with the studio execs, and they were able to reach an understanding. It also helped that Tanya really went to bat for him. She told the director that if she replaced Edward on the film, she'd have to replace her as well. I don't think Catherine was too keen on firing Edward, anyway. Between you and me, I think she has a thing for him."

"Oh, well, that's a relief," I murmured. "I mean the part about Edward not losing his job."

"As far as any future publicity goes," Alice continued, "I think we can handle that as well. The two of you are probably going to be in the spotlight temporarily, but now that Mike's out of the picture, I don't think the media fallout will be too bad. Besides," she added, "after the way that Newton crossed the line, most reporters are probably going to tread pretty cautiously for a while."

"Wow. I guess you really _are_ pretty great at what you do," I mumbled in awe.

I could hear Charlie and Claire talking in the hall, and a moment later Charlie stuck his head around the edge of the door.

"Got room for two more in here?" he asked gruffly.

"Dad!" I cried, my voice full of happiness and affection. "Claire …," I trailed off as she followed him into the room.

Alice let out a musical laugh as she rose from the chair.

"Plenty of room," she said. "I was just about to meet Edward downstairs."

She squeezed my hand gently.

"I hope you feel better soon, Bella," she said solemnly. "Try not to worry. Everything's going to work out just fine."

She gave Charlie and Claire a quick hug on her way out.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!" Claire exclaimed, launching herself at the bed. She pulled up short when she caught sight of the tangle of wires and tubes that still surrounded me, and bent down to hug me awkwardly. I felt her tears falling on my cheeks.

Charlie pulled out a large white handkerchief and blew his nose loudly.

"Darn allergies," he mumbled.

_Sure, Dad. Keep telling yourself that,_ I thought, feeling myself get misty-eyed.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked as she wiped her eyes and plopped down into the chair that Alice had vacated. "I was so worried, Mom. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"It's all right," I comforted her. "I'm a little banged up, but I'm going to be just fine."

I paused and bit my lip as I scanned her face.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked quietly. "I know that you were angry when you found out about Edward and I the way that you did, but we never meant to hurt you, honey."

Claire looked down while she answered. "I _was_ angry. And shocked, and hurt. Truthfully, I never wanted to see either of you again. But then Grandpa called to tell me that you were in an accident, and all of those feelings just went away. I realized that you could have _died_, and then I really wouldn't ever see you again."

She sighed and met my eyes.

"I really _was_ clueless," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you and Edward like I did. I know now that you didn't drive Dad away, and that he was fooling around on you for a long time before he left."

My eyes flashed to Charlie, who was leaning against the wall. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly.

"Grandpa didn't tell me," Claire said, catching my look. "Angela filled me in, and Alice pretty much confirmed everything she said. They explained that you and Edward weren't involved _that way_ until just recently."

"I like Alice," Charlie interjected. "She's a real straight-shooter."

"I'm not mad anymore, Mom, honest," Claire continued, her eyes wide. "I don't even blame Edward for the accident, even though he keeps blaming himself. He's actually been pretty amazing through all of this. He never once left you alone. I can tell how much he loves you."

I could feel myself blushing, and I stared down at my hands resting on the blanket.

"I'm totally over him, by the way," Claire said quickly, misinterpreting my discomfort. "I've got Quil now, and, well … I just don't think of Edward in _that way_ any more. He's too old for me anyway."

She stopped abruptly and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to bring up the age-thing," she mumbled. "I didn't mean what I said the other day about you being too old for Edward."

"It's okay," I said, smiling weakly. "I need to get a little more thick-skinned about it. That's probably going to be a lot people's reactions when they find out that we're together."

"That's okay, Bells," Charlie said softly. "Let folks say what they want. They're going to anyway."

"You must think I've been such a selfish brat," Claire said with regret. "I'm the one who should be asking you to forgive _me_. You're always doing things for everyone else, and you deserve to be happy too. You've always been there for me. Unlike _Dad_," she mumbled darkly. "He's being a real jerk about all of this."

"Oh, Claire. There's nothing to forgive," I said with relief. "I love you."

I hesitated.

"Now, what's this about your father?"

"Ugh. He's totally pissed-off about you and Edward," Claire said with disgust. "I called to tell him about the accident, and of course, the first question out of his mouth was why you were with Edward. Well, I sorta had to tell him that you were _together_, and he got really mad. He started ranting on about how the divorce still wasn't final, and how could you do this with one of his clients."

She shook her head angrily.

"I know for a fact that he's been back from his vacation with _Leah_ for a couple of days, and he's never even bothered coming to see you."

"Huh. He'd better not be trying to cause trouble," Charlie grunted.

"I'd like to see him try," I replied, my eyes flashing. "He doesn't have any claim on me any more. He lost that right the day he walked out the door."

Charlie and Claire must have sensed that I was becoming agitated, because they quickly steered the conversation away from Jake. For the next half-hour we chatted about neutral topics, like what Claire and Charlie had done in Del Rio over the Thanksgiving holiday and how bad the hospital food was.

Eventually, I felt my interest in the conversation lagging, and I couldn't help letting out a huge yawn.

"You're wearing yourself out talking to us," Charlie said gently. "We'd better let you get some rest."

"I _am_ feeling a little tired," I admitted. I could feel discomfort beginning to edge through the haze of painkillers, and I wondered restlessly why Edward hadn't returned yet.

"Okay, we'll be back later," Claire said, rising. "I … I love you, Mom, and I'm really glad you're going to be okay."

"I love you too, Claire," I replied, relief coloring my voice.

"Take care, Bells," Charlie said, patting my hand awkwardly. "You get healed up some more and hopefully we can get you home in a few days."

After they left, I stared up at the ceiling. My brain still felt fuzzy, the narcotics making it hard to concentrate. I wished again that Edward would come back, and then immediately felt guilty.

_He's been here 'round the clock with me, and I __did__ tell him that he needed a break. I'm sure he'll be back soon._

I felt my eyelids growing heavy, and was about to close them when Mrs. Cope burst into the room.

"Oh, Bella! I was wondering if you were awake," she exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"There's a _Mr. Black_ here to see you," Mrs. Cope continued in a rush. "He claims he's your husband, and he isn't being very nice at all. He's been shouting at the Hospital Administrator for the last fifteen minutes demanding to know why we allowed Edward to stay with you the past few days."

"Oh, no," I whispered.

"There's more," she said, her eyes wide. "I heard that he and Edward almost came to blows in the parking lot a little while ago. Edward's bodyguards apparently broke it up, but it's still the talk of the nurses' station."

I blanched.

"Should I tell him you're asleep and can't be disturbed?" she asked uncertainly.

"No," I said as evenly as I could. "I'd better get this over with."

She gave me an anxious nod and hurried away.

I took a deep breath and counted slowly to ten, trying to calm my nerves. I was wide awake again, the pain temporarily forgotten.

Suddenly, Jake's large frame loomed in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, Bella," he said quietly, his dark eyes unreadable. "It looks like you've gotten yourself into quite a spot of trouble."

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied calmly. "I'm visiting my _wife_ in the hospital."

"Are you kidding?" I said coldly. "I'm not your wife anymore. Why are you pretending to care about me _now_? Where were you after James attacked me? For that matter, where were you throughout most of our so-called marriage? You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're sorry I'm hurt."

"It's your own fault that you're lying there in that bed," Jake sneered. "If you hadn't taken up with Cullen, none of this would have happened. How could you, Bella? With my _client_? I opened my _home_ to him. You were fucking him the whole time, weren't you?"

"How _dare_ you?" I gasped. "_You_ were the one who was probably banging every floozy in sight the whole time we were together. Culminating, of course, with the head floozy of all time, _Leah._ I may have been blind to your philandering, Jake, but I wasn't unfaithful to you!"

"Bullshit!" Jake growled. "Our divorce isn't final yet. Don't you think I know that you were with _him_ at Aro's ranch before the accident? I seriously doubt the two of you were playing tiddlywinks the whole weekend."

"It's none of your business _what_ we were doing," I replied hotly. "You don't _own_ me any more, Jake. You never gave a shit about my needs or my happiness. I _love_ Edward. He's my whole life."

"You used to love me too," Jake reminded me. "Trust me; you'll both get over it eventually. It's just a crush."

I shook my head in disbelief at his arrogance.

"Are you done, now?" I asked in a dead voice.

"Hardly," he said, giving me a ghastly smile. "If you think you're getting one red cent out of me now, you're sorely mistaken. I'm contesting the terms of our divorce, Bella, and I'll see you in court. Let Cullen take care of you with all of his millions. Take care of you like the _whore_ you really are."

Angry tears stung my eyes, and I blinked them away impatiently.

_I'm not going to let you win, Jake. Not this time._

"Come here," I sighed, making my voice sound as feeble and weak as possible. "There's something I need to tell you."

He grinned triumphantly as he leaned over the bed, waiting for me to speak.

Surreptitiously, I balled my hand that wasn't attached to the IV into a fist. I drew my arm back slightly and then punched upwards with as much force as I could muster.

I had been aiming for his chin, but as he saw my punch coming, he tried to duck out of the way, and somehow my fist collided squarely with his nose.

There was a sickening crunching sound.

"_Sonofabitch!_ What'd you do that for, Bella?" Jake roared as he reeled back from the bed clutching his face.

The monitor starting beeping wildly as my heart-rate accelerated. Fresh pain flared dully in my hand, but I ignored it.

"You can keep your stinking money, Jake!" I yelled. "You couldn't buy me when we were married, and you're not going to threaten me now. Oh, and Edward's no longer your client. I'm going to make sure he transfers all of his assets out of your firm just as soon as possible. And if I find out that you've mismanaged even one penny of his investments, I'm reporting you to the SEC for fraud."

Mrs. Cope came running into the room and stared at us in shock.

"Are you all right?" she asked me. "What happened?"

"No, dammit! I'm not all right," Jake bellowed. Blood was beginning to seep through his fingers. "_I've got a broken nose!_"

"You really should be more careful, Mr. Black," Mrs. Cope said blandly. "People run into that bathroom door all the time. I keep reminding folks to close it, but, well … you see what can happen."

"You're not going to get away with this," Jake snarled, his voice sounding watery and muffled. "You just made things a whole lot worse for yourself. I'll see you in court!"

He slammed out of the room.

"Is there a goddamned doctor in this place?" he shouted. I heard him utter a string of expletives as he went down the hall.

"Wow. He really _is_ an ass," Mrs. Cope said mildly.

I nursed my rapidly swelling hand under my armpit.

"Mrs. Cope," I said through gritted teeth, "you have _no idea_."

**A/N: **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Charlie's POV was an absolute joy to write – I love him! So, any theories on how this story will end? Only a couple of chapters left now, and I'd love to hear your thoughts as it winds to a close! Oh, and I promise you another very special cameo POV in the next chapter. Any guesses on who it will be? And … GO! **


	32. Chapter 32: Scars

**My beta-goddesses are **_**netracullen**_** and **_**SwedenSara**_**. Words cannot adequately express how eternally grateful I am for them. **_**Netracullen**_** couldn't beta for me this time – I hope that RL gets better for her soon!**

**I'd also like to give special shout-outs to new readers **_**babylopez2008**_**, **_**AGreyTwilight**_** and **_**LR51**_** for reviewing each and every chapter! You ladies seriously ROCK!**

**It's been a while since the last update, so I'll give a brief summary of the last chapter just so everyone remembers where we are. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Last time: Through Charlie's POV, we saw the aftermath of the traffic accident caused by over-eager paparazzo, Mike Newton. Edward and Bella were both taken to the hospital. Edward was relatively unharmed, but Bella suffered a broken leg and remained unconscious for several days. Edward stayed by her side the entire time and was there when she woke up. Bella finally met Alice in person and they were able to resolve their differences. Bella was also reunited with Charlie and Claire. Claire told Bella that Jake was now aware of Bella's relationship with Edward and was furious. After Charlie and Claire left, Jake came storming into the room and was verbally abusive to Bella, going so far as to threaten to revoke her alimony. Bella, having reached her limit, responded by breaking Jake's nose.**_

**Next up: Edward's POV, beginning when he leaves Alice and Bella to talk in her hospital room.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 32: Scars **

**EPOV**

I hated to leave Bella, but I knew that if I didn't I'd only be postponing the inevitable. I had barely left her side since she'd been brought to her hospital room, and even _I_ had to admit that my self-appointed role as her 'protector' was beginning to take on obsessive undertones.

All of Bella's doctors and nurses had assured me that she would make a full recovery. She was probably facing several months of physical therapy, but I shuddered to think of how much worse it could have been. She was alive, she was awake and talking, and most importantly, she was still _my Bella_.

I was ashamed to admit all of the horrible worst-case scenarios that my over-active imagination had conjured up during the long hours I had spent waiting for her to wake up. _What if she doesn't remember me? What if she's brain-damaged or paralyzed?_ Our love had been tested so many times and in so many different ways that I honestly wasn't sure how much more I could take. _What is my limit? Did I even have limits when it comes to my feelings for Bella?_

Thankfully, God hadn't seen fit to test me more than he already had, and now that I knew with certainty that Bella was going to be all right, I could feel a sense of euphoria setting in. It was the only thing keeping me on my feet at this point. Well, that and massive amounts of caffeine.

So, it was with a mixture of relief and regret that I agreed to leave Bella with Alice. I still didn't completely trust Alice, despite the fact that I had agreed to give her another chance as my PA. She was on probation as far as I was concerned, and I'd made it clear to her that if she ever tried to come between me and Bella again, she'd be gone for good. In spite of my misgivings about her methods, though, I had to admit that Alice was good at her job. We had a long history together, and when it came to my career, I knew that she really did have my best interests at heart. Anyway, the thought of having to start out all over again with a new assistant was exhausting.

I settled for giving Alice what I hoped was a sufficiently warning glare before I left the room, and hoped that she had the good sense not to upset Bella before Charlie and Claire had the chance to see her. Once I was out in the hallway, I slumped against the wall for a moment. While it was true that I wanted to give Bella some time alone with her daughter and father, I couldn't deny that it felt good to get out of the confines of those four walls, even for just a little while.

My thoughts were quickly followed by a pang of guilt. _At least I have the option of getting out of here temporarily, whereas Bella's stuck in that damn bed._ I vowed to myself that as soon as she was up to it I would take her out for some fresh air, even if I had to carry her on my back.

I took a deep breath and fought against the almost overwhelming compulsion to return to Bella's room.

_Right. I guess I really should hunt down some food. And have a smoke. Not necessarily in that order._

As I took the elevator to the ground floor, my thoughts drifted. If nothing else, all of this time spent in the hospital had given me a whole new appreciation for my father's profession. I'd always found medical institutions to be rather grim and depressing; after all, no one was exactly there by choice. The exceptions, I now realized, were the dedicated doctors, nurses and other staff who strived tirelessly to ease the suffering of others.

I had borderline-resented Carlisle when I still lived at home because of the long hours he spent at the hospital. I never understood how Esme seemed to always take it in stride; the erratic schedules, the skipped meals and the plans that sometimes had to be cancelled at the last minute. It had all made me balk at the idea of following in my father's footsteps. By choosing acting as a career, I effectively removed myself as far from medicine as I possibly could.

Now, though, I truly viewed Carlisle with a whole new level of admiration and pride. Without the knowledge, care and compassion of doctors, Bella would never have been made whole again. My hand skimmed over the cell phone in my pocket, and I gave a faint smile as I thought back to the conversation I'd had with my father shortly after I'd been brought to the hospital.

Esme had been out of her mind with worry when I'd called and explained what had happened. Ever composed and professional, however, Carlisle had taken the phone from her, and after assuring himself that I wasn't seriously hurt, he began calmly asking questions about Bella's condition. I did my best to convey what I knew based on what the ER doctors had told me, and after several minutes he was able to patiently explain what her recovery was likely to entail. He didn't hang up until he had satisfied himself that he had sufficiently moderated my agitation. I made a mental note to call him to give him an update on Bella's progress.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me when I stepped out of the elevator downstairs.

"Hey, man. Good to see you among the living again," Emmett said, grinning and punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"Alice said you might be down soon," Jasper added, eyeing me sympathetically. "How's Bella?"

"Ugh. Fuck if I know," I said tiredly, running my hands through my hair. "She's still in a lot of pain, but she's awake and the docs seem to think she'll be okay. Charlie and Claire are on their way in to see her, so I figured I'd take a little break."

I shrugged without enthusiasm.

"Well, come on. Let's get something to eat," Jasper suggested. As we set off for the cafeteria, he lowered his voice. "Hey, Edward, we're all really glad that Bella's all right," he said seriously. "I know how worried about her you've been, but you've got to take care of yourself too. You're starting to look like you did back in Seattle, and it really wouldn't be cool if you went back to _that_ dark place again."

"Dammit, Jasper, I'm fine," I growled under my breath. "You know I've been clean since LA. I'm not stupid enough to get sucked back into that shit again. Bella's been through enough. I'm not about to do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I'm just a little tired."

"Fine, man. I'm not accusing you of anything," Jasper said, raising his hands in surrender and looking hurt. "I'm just concerned about _you_ too. Just sayin'."

"Come on, Dr. Phil. Give the guy a break," Emmett laughed as we arrived at the cafeteria. "You're gonna ruin his appetite."

"Too late," I mumbled as I quickly scanned the pathetic offerings behind the glass sneeze-guards. A selection of limp sandwiches, fluorescent Jell-O and lumpy puddings awaited my verdict. The 'hot meal' didn't appear any more promising. Overcooked vegetables and some kind of breaded, fried slab of meat covered in a pasty white gravy sat in metal warming trays. I felt my stomach do a slow forward roll.

"What the fuck _is_ that?" I muttered, backing slowly away from the counter. "It looks like fried shoe-leather covered in … well, I can't even say what that looks like."

"Don't worry, Ed, you can say it. You're right; it looks like _jizz_!" Emmett crowed loudly beside me.

A plump server wearing a blue hair net glared at us from across the buffet.

"That's chicken-fried steak, you moron," Jasper admonished Emmett through gritted teeth. "It's _supposed_ to look like that. Come on, it's practically a southern institution."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to pass on _that_ particular southern delicacy," I grunted. "I need a smoke."

"Fine," Jasper sighed as he and Emmett guided me out of a side exit and toward a grassy area beside the hospital parking lot. "You can't live on chocolate-covered pretzels out the vending machine forever, though."

"Thanks, _Mom_," I scowled, pulling out my cigarettes and lighting up. "I'll take that under advisement."

I chain-smoked for several minutes, closing my eyes behind my Wayfarers and tilting my face up to catch the weak rays of late-fall sunlight. I half-listened as Emmett and Jasper argued over who had a better chance of withstanding a zombie apocalypse; the cast of Jersey Shore or the Kardashians. Clearly, they had been watching far too much television while waiting around the hospital.

As the inane debate raged on, I groaned inwardly. _What am I doing out here? I should be back inside with Bella._ I forced myself to remain patient, trying to remind myself that she was being well cared-for and that nothing bad could happen to her. Still, I must have been more on-edge than I realized, because when I felt a hand touch my arm, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Dammit, Alice!" I hissed as my eyes flew open and I saw her standing in front of me.

"_What?_" Alice shrugged. "I thought you were asleep on your feet. Now I realize that being exposed to that surreal conversation over there must have put you in a trance." She jerked her head toward Jasper and Emmett, who had moved on to discussing who was a bigger diva; Tyra or Oprah.

_Unbelievable._

"How's Bella?" I asked, warily scanned her face. "You didn't say anything to upset her, did you?"

"Of course not!" Alice replied, looking affronted. "We had a really nice talk. She's willing to let bygones be bygones, and she's … well, she's pretty damn amazing, actually."

I relaxed minutely and allowed myself to smile.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that," I murmured.

"So, did you get something to eat yet?" Alice asked after a moment's pause. "I was expecting to find you guys in the cafeteria."

I shook my head. "I just couldn't stomach it."

Alice opened her mouth, presumably to chastise me, and then shut it quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she stared across the parking lot.

"Well, shit. This isn't going to be pretty," she mumbled.

I followed her gaze and felt myself go rigid as I spotted Jake making his way across the parking lot toward the front entrance of the hospital. I was in motion before I even realized that my feet were moving. I dimly heard Alice shouting at Jasper and Emmett to go after me, but I was running at almost superhuman speed, rapidly closing the distance between myself and Jacob Black.

"Hey, Jake," I yelled as I approached. "Just where exactly the fuck do you think you're going?"

He stopped and whirled on me, his lips pulled back in a sneer. I halted a few feet from him and stared him down.

"Huh. Imagine seeing _you_ here, Edward," he said icily. "I'm going to visit my _wife_, that's exactly where the fuck I think I'm going. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Bella's not your wife anymore," I growled. "Cut the charade, Jake. You know the two of us are together. You never gave a shit about her before, and you're not needed here now."

"She sure as hell _is_ still my wife," Jake replied harshly. "You may be fucking her, but legally she's still Mrs. Jacob Black. You've got some nerve, Edward. When I told you to make yourself at home in my house, I didn't mean you could help yourself to my wife."

I could hear blood pounding in my ears and my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"You fucking hypocrite," I said, taking a step toward him. "So, it was okay for you to screw around with Leah for God-knows how long before you left Bella, but now that she's moved on you're going to get all possessive? What's pissing you off the most, Jake; the fact that she's actually happy with someone else, or that it's _me_?"

Jake's face grew red, and I could see a vein at his temple begin to throb. I half-expected to see cartoon steam start coming out of his ears at any moment. I would have laughed aloud at the absurdity of it all if I weren't so furious myself. I was peripherally aware that Alice, Jasper and Emmett had finally caught up to me and were flanking me, silently listening to our exchange.

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking you're anything special," Jake said brusquely. "Do you really think she's interested in _you_, or the size of your wallet? I guess she figured why settle for what I was going to pay her in alimony when she had access to a movie-star millionaire. I mean, she's probably been dreaming about this opportunity her whole life. She'd be a fool to pass up jet-setting around the world, going to fancy Hollywood parties and walking the red-carpet with you. That scheming, gold-digging, little _fame-whore_!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Bella that way!" I shouted, taking another step forward. "She doesn't have a selfish, scheming bone in her body. You're just trying to justify your own appalling behavior. As for gold-diggers, you should be an expert on _those_, considering you're with _Leah_."

"Guys, come on," Alice murmured beside me. "This isn't Kindergarten, and Bella's not some shiny new toy you're fighting over."

We both ignored her and continued to glare at each other.

"Come on, Edward. What are you waiting for?" Jake taunted, his eyes darting briefly to my clenched fists. "Take your best shot; you know you want to. Just remember that I used to play football and I probably outweigh you by at least fifty pounds. I'll have you on your ass in about five second flat."

"Well, you don't outweigh _me_," Emmett rumbled, placing a restraining hand on my shoulder before I could move. "You'd best be re-thinking your strategy there, _Tex_."

"Sir, I'm going to have to advise you to step away from our client _right now_," Jasper said, moving into position slightly in front of me. His voice was dead calm but held an undercurrent of menace.

"Oh, really? You're threatening _me_?" Jake scoffed. "Must be nice to hire people to fight your battles for you, _Ed_, while you hide behind them like a little bitch."

"_Fuck this_," I snarled, shaking off Emmett's hand. I tried to brush past Jasper, but he steadfastly held his ground.

"Seriously, man, don't do it," Jasper said lowly, staring me straight in the eyes. "You're only giving him what he wants. I want to rearrange his face too, but you've got to think about the consequences. Don't give him any more ammunition to use against Bella. He's not worth it."

I wavered and considered Jasper's words as anger continued to rage through me.

_He's right. Bella's been through enough. The last thing she needs is her lover and her ex-husband brawling like a couple of hormone-fueled teenagers in the parking lot. I can't take the risk that he might try to retaliate against her in some way. I have to be the 'bigger man', as it were. For her sake. Shit._

"Why don't you run along now and see Bella, Mr. Black?" Alice said in a saccharine voice. "We're not going to stop you."

My head snapped up and I glared at her.

"Well, thank you so much for your _permission_, Ms. Brandon," Jake said sarcastically. "You just continue keeping Edward on a short leash and we won't have any problems, okay? Now, I'm going to see my _wife_."

He turned and stormed off toward the hospital entrance, muttering to himself.

I whirled on Alice.

"Way to go, Alice. Really," I fumed. "I appreciate you backing me up. You're seriously starting to make me question your loyalties again."

"Edward, calm down," Alice said patiently. "Violence never solves anything. And besides, Jasper's right. Jake was just trying to goad you into doing something you'd probably regret."

"But he's in there with Bella," I groaned, pacing in a circle and tugging at my hair. "God only knows what he'll say or do to her. I'm going back to her room."

"Bad idea," Alice replied in a quiet voice. "Bella's a grown woman, not some helpless waif. She's more than capable of taking care of herself, I'd say. I've only just met her, and I can tell that she's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. It was only a matter of time before she'd have to confront Jake. Give them a chance to hash things out before you go riding in there like a white knight."

"Anyway," she continued, "Charlie and Claire are visiting with Bella now. Jake would have to have a serious death-wish to mess with her while her gun-toting father is around. To say nothing of the fact that he'd have to go through 'Nurse Ratched' too."

"_God damn it_!" I cried, kicking the curb futilely, and wincing as pain flared dully in my foot. I knew that Alice was right. As much as I wanted to protect Bella at all costs, I knew that I wasn't being realistic. There were some battles that she'd have to fight on her own, and this was one of them. She'd already proven her strength in more ways than I could count.

_Hell, putting up with Jake's bullshit for all those years earned her a medal in and of itself._

"Fine," I grumbled. "He's got half an hour, and then I'm going up there. Just do me a favor in the meantime, Alice. Start looking into moving my money out of Jake's firm. I should have done it months ago. I don't trust that bastard any further than I could throw him now."

"Already on it," Alice replied cheerfully. "I had a feeling you'd make that decision. I've been researching investment firms for a few days. I think it's a smart idea to get your money as far away from _that man_ as fast as possible."

_And when I do, I'll be making a sizeable cash withdrawal._

I had a special surprise planned for Bella, and it wouldn't be cheap. I hoped she would like it.

**BPOV**

"You did _what_?" Angela stared at me incredulously from her perch at the foot of my bed.

I shifted the ice pack that was resting against my swollen right hand slightly, wincing more from the cold than from actual pain. Mrs. Cope had checked it out and determined that I hadn't broken anything. I would have some swelling for a few days, and likely some bruising, but really, what did a few more bruises matter at this point?

I smiled sheepishly at Angela.

"I broke Jake's nose," I repeated, giggling. "I don't know what came over me, or how it happened, honestly. He just made me so damn mad, and he wasn't listening to a word I was saying, as usual. I guess I was hoping to slap some sense into him, but I somehow ended up using my fist instead of my hand, and then he went and moved his stupid, fat head at the last minute and … _splat!_"

I mimed a punch in the air with my uninjured left hand. Angela doubled over laughing.

"Oh, I would have loved to see the look on his face," she finally gasped, wiping moisture from her eyes. "Big, macho-man Jake getting his ass handed to him by a 'helpless woman' less than half his size from a hospital bed. Truly epic!"

"And the best part was when Mrs. Cope came in and played it off that Jake had walked into the bathroom door," I grinned. "That pissed him off even more."

"Wow, Edward's going to have an aneurism," Angela said, when our laughter finally tapered off again. "You know how overprotective he can be sometimes."

"I know," I sighed. "Don't get me wrong; I love how caring and devoted he is, especially since I was practically invisible to Jake for all of those years. I just wish he didn't treat me like I'm going to break all the time."

"What about Jake?" Angela asked soberly. "It doesn't sound like he's exactly going to take this lying down. Do you think he'll make good on his threat of dragging you into court and revoking your alimony?"

"Angela," I replied tiredly, "I've been through a rough marriage, a shitty divorce, an attempted rape and murder and a car wreck. I think I can handle pretty much anything at this point. Let him hit me with his best shot. I don't want or need his money, even if it's what I'm legally owed. And it's not because Edward's rich, either. I'll work at the clinic and get a second job flipping burgers if I have to, to make ends meet. But I _will_ stand on my own two feet."

I jutted my jaw in determination.

"Y'know, Bella, it's all good and well that you've moved on to the _'I am woman, hear me roar'_ stage of your life," Angela said quietly, "but you've gotta admit, you're in a different position than you would be if you were just dating 'Joe-Shmoe-from-down-the-block'. You're with _Edward Cullen_, for Christ's sake! You're going to be rubbing shoulders with celebrities and attending Hollywood premiers now. I don't think that flipping burgers is even remotely on the horizon for you at this point."

"But I don't want people to think that I'm using Edward for his money," I protested. "And I especially don't want _Edward_ to feel that way. Jake seems to be under the assumption that Edward is going to 'take care of me' with all of his millions, but I don't want that. I won't be a 'kept woman' for anyone."

"Who the hell cares what Jake thinks?" Angela said forcefully. "Or anyone else, for that matter. I understand that you want to be independent, but I also think you should fight for what's yours. Make that bastard pay your alimony. You're certainly due. Then you can make a whole new life for yourself with Edward. Don't you have any dreams that _you_ want to pursue?"

"Well, I _did_ always want to go to culinary school," I admitted. "And I'd love to have my own catering company some day. But I don't know, Ange. I just feel … dirty, fighting Jake for that alimony. It's too much like blood money, and I don't want to be beholden to him."

"Fuck _that_ noise," Angela replied, her eyes blazing. "You deserve every cent of that money, and then some. Consider it compensation for years of mental anguish. And if for some crazy reason you still don't want to use it for yourself, you can always give it to charity." She shrugged.

"I guess you're right," I said dubiously.

"Damn right, I'm right, and that's why you love me," Angela said, leaning over and hugging me gently. "I'm really glad you're going to be okay," she whispered as she embraced me. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to," I laughed weakly as I hugged her back.

The door flew open suddenly, revealing Edward's pale, disheveled form.

"_What happened_?" he asked in alarm.

In a flash he was at my bedside and immediately zoned in on the ice pack I was still clutching.

"I'm going to kill him," Edward said colorlessly.

"Not so fast, Edward," Angela laughed. "Bella already beat you to the punch, literally. Seems our girl has a wicked right hook. Who'd have thunk, huh?"

Edward stared at Angela and then back at me again in confusion.

"Tell me she's joking. She _is_ joking, right?" he said slowly.

"Err … actually, no, she's not," I replied, flushing. "Jake came in here and started saying … just horrible things, Edward. It just kind of … happened."

"Incredible," Edward muttered, sinking into the chair beside me and picking up my hand gently. His long fingers brushed the swollen skin lightly. "So this happened because you hit _him_? He didn't hurt you in any other way, did he?"

I smiled at him tenderly, touched, as always, by his palpable concern for me.

"Not unless you count his usual ranting and yelling," I said. "I guess he was trying to hurt me in his own way, and I just couldn't take it any more. I didn't _mean to_ break his nose, though."

"Great," Edward pouted. "So _I_ get the 'violence never solves anything' speech from Alice and Jasper, but _you_ get to break Jake's nose. Some hero I am."

"Don't worry," I placated him, squeezing his hand tentatively and trying not to grimace. "You'll always be _my_ hero."

"Aww. You two are sickening," Angela grinned. "I guess that's my cue to leave now. I should probably get over to the clinic anyway. Ben's been pretty much holding down the fort single-handedly when he hasn't been here with me."

She rose from the foot of my bed and bent to give me another gentle hug.

"Take care of yourself, hon," she said. "Hopefully, they'll let you out of here in a few days. In the meantime, though, try not to clobber anyone else."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and nodded my assent.

"I hope you're taking notes, Edward," Angela teased as she pulled away. "You'd better not piss Bella off, or she's liable to clean your clock too."

"Duly noted," Edward replied dryly, as Angela hugged him too.

We stared at each other in silence for a moment after Angela left the room.

"Bella," he sighed. "As infinitely gratifying as it must have felt to hit Jake, it was an incredibly reckless and dangerous thing to do. You humiliated him, and he's going to want revenge."

"I don't care," I retorted, setting my mouth in a grim line. "It was totally worth it. I refuse to live in fear of his threats and mind-games any more. I'm more concerned about what's next for _us_."

I blinked at him sleepily, the pain meds and the excitement of the day beginning to take their toll once more.

"Well," Edward hesitated, "apparently, I still have a job to go back to. I'd like you to come back to England with me, like we'd originally planned. Once the doctors clear you to travel, of course."

"Alice told me how everyone rallied to keep you on the film," I smiled. "I'm so glad, Edward. Of course I'll still come to London with you. Just as long as you don't mind me hobbling around for a while."

He rose from his chair and perched on the edge of the bed. I sighed as he brought his face close to mine. I felt myself getting lost in the leaf-green depths of his eyes and his soothing, familiar scent. My eyes flickered from the golden stubble of beard on his cheeks, to his full, pink lips. Even in my weakened condition, I wasn't sure which I wanted to lick more. I doubted I would ever get used to his perfection.

"Bella, I love you more than anything else in the world," he murmured against my lips. "You hobble as much as you need to. Just lean on me; I'll never let you fall."

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

It was the day I had been looking forward to for nearly a week, and now that it was finally here, my stomach rolled with a combination of excitement and worry.

"Guys, seriously. Enough already," I grumbled, halfheartedly swiping at the hands that were endlessly rearranging my hair and touching up my makeup. Angela and Alice uttered twin sighs of exasperation and finally backed off, giving me the chance to glare at my reflection in the small hand-held mirror.

"I told you this isn't really Bella's 'thing'," Angela murmured to Alice. Alice shook her head sympathetically at Angela in return.

I huffed and glanced at the mirror once more. I was being released from the hospital today, and my friends had been fussing over my appearance all morning. It surprised me that I already considered Alice my friend. There was just something about her that had grown on me quickly. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Charlie liked her and appeared to trust her. Maybe it was that beneath her slightly irreverent, tough-as-nails business exterior, she really did seem to have a good heart. She wasn't much different from Angela in that respect. Shockingly, after her initial misgivings, Angela had hit it off with Alice too. So well, in fact, that they had ganged up on me today with the common goal of 'glamming me up a little' for my triumphant release from the hospital.

Claire had brought several possible outfits from home for me to choose from, as well as my makeup. After I awkwardly showered with my cast wrapped in plastic, as I had for the past few days, Alice and Angela had set about working their magic on me.

Edward had wisely decided to make himself scarce during my 'beauty ambush'. I was mildly annoyed with him for leaving me at the mercy of my very own _What Not To Wear_ crew, but in truth, I couldn't be but _so_ upset with him. I knew that he was secretly relieved that I was getting along so well with Alice. I had to admit that the situation probably would have been incredibly awkward if Alice and I hadn't been able to resolve our differences, seeing as we'd probably be spending a lot of time together from now on.

As I examined my artfully applied makeup and shiny, perfectly-curled hair, I sighed wistfully.

"Are you sure all of this is really necessary?" I hedged. "I spent so many years always trying to look perfect for Jake. I'd rather just be myself."

"This _is_ you," Angela reassured me gently. "Your makeup is really subtle; not too over-the-top. It just brings out your natural beauty. And I love what Alice did with your hair. I never did like those boring French-twists you used to wear for Jake. Your outfit's perfect too; chic and sexy, but not too revealing. I wouldn't steer you wrong."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"We're not trying to make you into someone else," she concurred. "Like I explained earlier, though, there's a whole slew of reporters camped outside the hospital waiting for your release. This is the first glimpse the world is going to get of Edward's 'mystery woman', and we knew you'd want to look your best."

"You're going to be _fa-mous_," Angela sing-songed. "Just think of how positively green with envy millions of women all over the world are going to be when they find out that not only is Edward officially off the market, but that he's been snagged by someone as gorgeous as you."

"Swell," I muttered. "I don't want to be famous. And my last encounter with the media didn't end very well, remember?"

I gestured to my plaster-encased leg.

"The paparazzi don't represent the main-stream media," Alice said, patting my shoulder lightly. "I think that the press will be even more cautious with you now, after Newton nearly immortalized you like Lady Di. In any case, you don't have to answer any questions today. We'll release a public statement in a few days, and if any of the reporters try to get frisky, I'll be right there to run interference. I think most of them are just curious to get a look at you. Public sympathy is running pretty high for you right now."

"I know," I said, staring around my room at all of the get-well cards, balloons and flowers. "It's a little overwhelming, actually. I don't know how I'm going to get half of this stuff home."

"Don't worry, we'll all pitch in," Angela said cheerfully. "I brought the Hummer, Charlie has his truck, and Edward rented some kind of über-safe, state-of-the-art monstrosity, since your SUV was totaled in the wreck."

As if on cue, Edward stuck his head around the edge of the door.

"Is it safe to come in now?" he smirked.

"That depends on your definition of 'safe'," I murmured as he entered the room. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw me sitting in the chair with my cast propped up. He smiled his sweet, sexy smile that invariably turned my insides to goo and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Doesn't she look beautiful, Edward?" Alice chirped.

Edward crossed the room and squatted in front of me. He picked up my hand and kissed it in a touchingly old-fashioned, gallant way. I felt my heart-rate accelerate as his gaze locked with mine.

"Bella's always beautiful," he said softly, never tearing his eyes away. I felt myself blush.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get the hell out of here," Angela said. "I'll go see if I can find Emmett and Jasper to help me cart all of this crap downstairs. Bella's already signed all of her discharge papers, as soon as you're ready to go, I'll have one of the guys bring Edward's rental around to the front entrance."

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Edward asked Alice with a sigh as Angela left the room. "Wouldn't it be much easier on _everyone_ if we just snuck out the back exit near the ER?"

He rose to his feet and fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket. I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Edward, we discussed this already," Alice said gently. "I thought we all agreed; no more running and hiding. The two of you have to face the public eventually; might as well get it over with. You don't even have to say anything. But the rumors are already flying about you and Bella, and it'll only get worse the longer we try to keep things under wraps."

Edward and I exchanged glances. Alice was right, but it still didn't make what we were about to do any less scary.

A half-hour later, I was bundled into a wheelchair, per hospital regulations, and was wheeled down the long corridor toward the front doors of the hospital. A young aide named Seth, who barely looked old enough to shave, was pushing the wheelchair. I felt a pang of regret that Mrs. Cope wasn't on duty today. I had said goodbye to her the day before, and as we had hugged, I realized that I would truly miss her. Part of me knew that she was only doing her job, but we had definitely grown close during the week I had spent under her care. She knew all about my messy history with Jake and the new life I was looking forward to with Edward. She had comforted me after the long hours of physical therapy that I was already undergoing for my leg, and had wiped my tears when the pain became almost unbearable. She was a genuinely good person.

As we drew closer to the exit, I reached up and clutched Edward's hand instinctively. He smiled down at me reassuringly, but his rigid posture betrayed his tension. Alice kept in step with us on the other side of my wheelchair, and Charlie and Jasper brought up the rear. Angela and Claire had already gone ahead to the house, with the Hummer stuffed full of get-well presents from my hospital room, and Emmett was waiting out front in Edward's rented SUV. I was grateful for the love and support that surrounded me, but apprehension clawed at my insides. I had led a fairly unassuming life up to this point, and I knew it was all about to change.

The automatic doors parted with a slight hiss, and the sweet, crisp fall air hit me full in the face. I sucked in a deep breath greedily, and thought to myself that if I never smelled the antiseptic interior of a hospital again, it would still be too soon.

As we rolled silently down the short walkway to where Emmett waited beside a mammoth black vehicle, I could see a small crowd of reporters clustered just beyond the driveway. I felt Seth's step falter as we approached. There were fewer of them than I had expected, but I was still slightly unnerved as we were spotted and the first questions were yelled in our direction.

"_Edward! How are you feeling?"_

"_When are you going back to work on Dark Ransom?"_

"_Are you Mrs. Isabella Black? What's your involvement with Mr. Cullen?"_

The last question caused me to duck my head self-consciously. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer, or what I should say. This was a completely new game for me, and I felt decidedly out of my element.

I was thankful when we reached the SUV. As Edward gently helped me to my feet and guided me as I hobbled the last few feet toward the vehicle, Alice came to my rescue.

"This is _Miss_ Bella Swan," she called out to the news crews. "That's _S … w … a … n._ One 'n'; make sure you get it right."

I saw several reporters taking notes, and a couple of photographers raised their cameras and began snapping pictures.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered as he snaked his arm around my waist and steadied me, easing me gently into the back seat.

"I'm fine," I replied with a forced smile as I tried to arrange myself as gracefully and painlessly as I could. I could hear Alice continuing to address the assembled press.

"Understandably, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan have been through a great deal in the last week," she said. "They'll be releasing a statement in the next few days, but in the meantime they'd appreciate it if you'd respect their privacy. That's all for now."

Edward and Alice climbed into the back seat beside me, and Jasper got in the front with Emmett. Charlie bent down and looked through the open window as Emmett started the engine.

"See you at home, Bells," he said gruffly, his moustache twitching slightly.

"Thanks … for everything, Dad," I replied softly.

_Home_, I thought in disbelief as Emmett pulled away from the curb and drove slowly past the cluster of reporters. As relieved as I was to be leaving the hospital, I just couldn't bring myself to think of the house I had shared with Jake as 'home' anymore.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me securely against his chest. I sighed as I settled myself against his familiar warmth, and smiled as he began running his fingers through my hair, removing the curls that Alice had worked so hard on.

_Home is with Edward now,_ I realized. _Even if it means sleeping in hotel rooms and living out of suitcases, as long as we're together, it's enough._

I felt like I'd been reborn; given a second chance at life. And with Edward by my side, I was looking forward to every glorious moment of whatever the future had in store for us.

**JPOV**

I'm an asshole. That's what most people seem to think, anyway. At this point, I guess I can't blame them. I'd had it all; a satisfying job, plenty of money, a nice house, a beautiful wife and a great kid. Then I had to go and fuck it all up. I guess the old saying was true; you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. I'm not looking for anyone's sympathy, though. That's not how Jacob Black rolls.

I don't know why I turned out this way. It would probably be easy to blame my parents. They weren't exactly the best role models, and, as childhoods go, mine was pretty screwed up. My father, Billy, was in the oil industry and spent a lot of time on off-shore rigs. Sarah, my mother, had no apparent job skills, and her favorite hobbies were spending my father's money and 'entertaining'. From an early age, I wondered why I had so many 'uncles', and why they only seemed to visit while Billy was gone.

Of course, my father was no saint either. I remember the string of random women who called the house at all hours of the night looking for him, and the screaming matches between my parents that always followed. As much as they pretended to be outraged by each other's behavior, though, they must have had some kind of understanding. They were still together after all these years, just as unhappily married as ever and enjoying the retirement community life in Florida. I could count on one hand the number of times they'd met Bella, and that included our wedding. They'd only seen Claire twice. Once, just after she was born and the second time when she was about twelve when we had decided to take a family vacation to Florida. That was a mistake I'd never make again.

Bottom line: my parents are two of the most selfish, self-absorbed people I know, and we get along best when we're ignoring each other. Bella still sends them a card every Christmas, and I call them a few times per year, but if they aren't going to show any interest in my life and my family, why should I show any interest in them? Besides, they have my two _sainted_ sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, and their families to occupy their time. Rebecca, her husband and her _brood_ moved to Florida shortly after my parents did. Rachel is divorced, with no kids, and lives up around Austin. I don't have much contact with either of them.

I guess with the kind of upbringing I had, it was no surprise that I discovered sex pretty early. By high school, I was banging half the cheerleading squad. I always had plenty of cash; thanks to my parents basically bribing me to stay out of their way, and as a member, and later captain, of the football team, I was considered popular. The girls lined up in droves, and I wasn't exactly turning them away. But then I met shy, sweet, funny Isabella Swan and I fell for her – hard. I was even able to look past her weird, overly-protective friends just to be with her. There was something about her that just … drew me to her. She was so kind, caring and pure; not like most of the skags I knew. And she didn't have any hidden agendas. With Bella, what you saw was what you got. She couldn't have possibly been more different from my mother, and that pretty much sealed the deal for me.

Bella wasn't exactly too eager to go out with me at first, which of course, made her even more appealing. I guess she'd heard the rumors about me around school, especially from that bitch friend of hers, Angela. I knew that winning her wouldn't be easy, but I was determined to make her mine. I stopped playing the field and started acting more or less respectable, until I finally wore her down into going out with me. Of course, my friends gave me all kinds of shit about it at first. Bella had a reputation, too, and everyone knew that she wasn't putting out for me, but I didn't care. I happily walked around with blue-balls for almost a year, thrilled that I had finally found a 'good girl', and congratulating myself on my restraint.

Bella finally slept with me just before I went away to college, and the experience was as sweetly awkward as I expected it to be. I swore to her that it wouldn't change my feelings for her, and that we'd somehow make our long-distance relationship work during her Senior year of high school, but once I got to UT, all bets were off. It was like putting an all-you-eat buffet in front of a starving man, and after just a few weeks I was back to my bad old ways again. Thankfully, distance allowed me to keep my 'extracurricular activities' hidden from Bella. She was special to me, and I didn't want to hurt her.

Things definitely got complicated, though, after Bella graduated high school and moved to Arlington with me. All of the sudden we were living together, and that meant no more fooling around for me. Of course, we were having sex, but with Bella it was always different than it was with those other women. I didn't _care_ about them; most of them were just nameless, faceless one-night stands. And I sure as _hell_ wouldn't ask Bella to do the things that I did with other women in bed. Those things were dirty and demeaning, and those women were sluts, not like my sweet, innocent Bella. I did my best to stay faithful to her, but I was finding it increasingly difficult. I almost got called-out by Angela that one stupid time I made a drunken pass at her while we were home on a break. I really dodged a bullet on that one.

Then, Bella got pregnant, and I vowed to clean up my act once and for all. We got married, she had Claire, and I tried to settle into my new role of 'family man' while finishing up my degree. I was able to keep more or less to the straight-and-narrow until we moved back to Houston and I joined the brokerage firm. All of the sudden, I was forced to start traveling for business, and the temptation to stray became overwhelming again. The anonymity of being in a different city for a few days every month, and the ability to fuck random women without the worry of ever having to see them again, was irresistible to me. I figured, as long as Bella never found out, what was the harm? I sure as hell wasn't going to be stupid like my father and give out my phone number to any of them.

Leah was my undoing. I was attracted to her from the minute she started working at the firm, and the feeling was definitely mutual. I decided to break my 'strangers only' rule, figuring we'd have some fun and that nothing serious would come of it. Leah had other ideas, though. She quickly became attached to me, and rather than break things off like I knew I should, I found myself beginning to have feelings for her too. I still loved Bella, but I started to wonder if it was possible to be in love with two people at once. I also realized that Bella and I were starting to grow apart. I was pretty sure that she didn't suspect anything about Leah, but she seemed distant and distracted and we began having sex less and less frequently.

It was around this time that I met Edward Cullen and made the supreme mistake of inviting him Houston. I guess I was so wrapped up with Leah that I was blind to what was happening right under my nose between Edward and Bella. Leah wanted to get 'serious' and I felt powerless to refuse her. I even bought her a ring and started thinking about leaving Bella. Leah understood me in ways that Bella never did. I realized that our whole marriage had been built on lies. She had never known the 'real me'. Leah knew all of my darkest, most perverted secrets and still wanted me. I didn't have to pretend with her; she accepted me for who I was.

Even though _I_ was the one who moved out and filed for divorce, it was still a slap in the face when I found out that Bella and Edward were together. It had turned out that my 'perfect' wife wasn't so pure and innocent after all. It made me associate her with my mother; something I had never done. I lashed out in the heat of the moment; saying and doing some pretty stupid things, and generally acting like an idiot. Now, everyone was pissed at me. Claire wouldn't speak to me and Leah was annoyed because she thought I was still 'hung up' on Bella. Edward had pulled his accounts from my firm, which reflected badly on me and also meant that I wouldn't be getting the bonus I had anticipated. And Charlie, who I felt closer to than my own biological father, looked like he wanted to murder me every time he laid eyes on me. That probably stung the worst.

As for Bella, I still couldn't believe that she'd broken my nose, but after I calmed down I realized that I couldn't really blame her. I _had_ acted like an ass, and I guess it _was_ kind of hypocritical of me to get bent out of shape over her cheating on me when I had been unfaithful to her for years. The joke was on me, really. If I hadn't been so busy trying to keep her on some virtuous pedestal in my mind, I would have realized a long time ago what a vibrant, lusty woman she really was, who probably would have been more than willing to accommodate my sexual fantasies if I'd bothered to ask.

I'd made my own bed, though, and I guessed that now I have to lay in it. I still planned to marry Leah, even though I wondered if I'd have any better luck staying faithful to her than I'd had with Bella. Perhaps we'd have an 'arrangement' similar to my parents'. At least Leah knew what she was dealing with. I was dog, and I guess once a dog, always a dog.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

I rang the doorbell and shifted from foot to foot as I waited for Bella to answer. It felt odd to be standing on the stoop of what used to be my house, waiting to be let inside like a stranger. If I was being completely honest, though, it didn't feel like home anymore. I was actually amazed that Bella had finally agreed to see me. I had been calling her daily for almost two weeks trying to get her to meet with me.

She opened the door and my heart actually skipped a beat. She probably didn't realize it, but she still had that effect on me. She wasn't young and flashy like Leah, but she was still a beautiful woman, and sometimes, like today, when I looked at her I saw the seventeen year-old Bella Swan I had met twenty years earlier.

"Come in, Jake," she said expressionlessly, motioning for me to enter.

I followed her wordlessly through the foyer and into the kitchen, watching as she limped ahead of me. She still had a cast on her left leg, but seemed to getting around surprisingly well in spite of it.

"Coffee?" she asked through gritted teeth when we reached the breakfast bar.

"Uh, sure," I replied. I expected her to still be angry, but I was slightly taken aback by her barely controlled animosity toward me.

"So, how's the leg?" I asked, trying to lighten the tension between us once we were both seated with our coffee.

"Better," she replied stiffly. "I'm still going to physical therapy every day, but I'll probably be in this cast for a few more weeks." She hesitated, and then gestured to the bandage across my face. "How's your nose?"

I had gotten so used to it by now that I'd almost forgotten it, and I touched it in surprise.

"Practically healed," I said. "See? The bruising around my eyes is almost all gone. I told everyone at the office that I went under the knife to have an old football injury corrected. Pretty ingenious, huh?"

I grinned at my attempted humor, but Bella remained stone-faced. I sighed.

"I really appreciate you agreeing to see me today, Bella," I said, deciding to take a different approach.

"Frankly, I was getting tired of you calling me every day," she responded. "Besides, I'm leaving for London next week, and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Oh, that's right. Claire still isn't really speaking to me, but I overheard her talking to one of her friends on the phone about how excited she is about the trip," I answered.

Bella stared at me silently for a moment, and I saw a brief flash of uncertainty in her eyes.

"You're not upset that she's not spending Christmas with you this year, are you?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied, smiling a little. "Anyway, Leah and I aren't exactly her favorite people right now. It'll do her some good to spend some with you and … _Edward_." I tried not to gag as I said his name.

Immediately, Bella's defenses went back up.

"There's no need to sound so sarcastic about it," she snapped. "For your information, being apart from Edward right now is extremely difficult. We both _agonized_ over the decision for him to go back to England without me, and for me to join him next week. But he had to get back to his movie as soon as possible, and the doctors won't clear me to travel until I've had a few more PT sessions. Believe it or not, when you love someone it's hard to be apart from them."

I remained silent and stared down at my coffee cup. What did she expect me to say?

"Edward probably won't be too happy when I tell him that you came here today," she continued. "We talk several times a day, and I _don't keep secrets from him_. Why don't you just cut to the chase, Jake? What was so important that you had to say to me in person?"

I felt my temper flare slightly at her harsh tone, but I forced myself to stay calm.

"I guess I just wanted to call a truce and say 'no hard feelings'," I replied. "Now that the divorce is final, and I decided not to fight you on the alimony thing, I was hoping we could still be friends. We still have to interact with each other because of Claire, and it would make it a hell of a lot easier if we could be civil with each other."

"So just because you gave me what I was legally owed, you expect me to _thank you_?" Bella asked bitterly. "Do really think that'll make me forget everything that happened? You may be used to throwing money at your problems to make them go away, but that won't work with me, Jake. My days of playing the quiet, dutiful little _hausfrau_ are over, haven't you noticed?"

"Look, Bella, I know I screwed up," I said in exasperation. "You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face. I'm not asking you to forgive me, or even _like_ me, for that matter. I was just hoping we could find some way to … _get along_ with each other. I don't exactly have a hell of a lot going for me right now, y'know. My own kid won't talk to me, and the VPs at the firm are none too happy that I lost Edward's account."

"You have no one to blame but yourself … for all of it," Bella retorted. "You're just damn lucky that none of Edward's money 'mysteriously disappeared' while you were handling it. I meant what I said about reporting you to the SEC."

I sighed in defeat.

"Bella, I'm a lot of things," I said wearily, "but a thief isn't one of them. Do you really think I would put my career and business reputation at risk just to get back at my wife's lover? Give me _some_ credit."

"I've done a lot of soul-searching the last couple of weeks," I continued. "Sure, I was angry and hurt at first, but I don't deserve to hold a grudge against you … or Edward after the way I behaved. I really do want you to be happy, Bella. And maybe … not hate me so much someday."

"Huh. Forgive me for not doing back flips over your change of heart, Jake," Bella sniffed. I was struck once more by how _different_ she was. She was the most self-assured I had ever seen her, and she practically _glowed_ with confidence. I hated to admit it, but it suited her.

We stared at each other for a long moment across the table.

"You should know I've decided to sell the house," Bella said abruptly.

"That's your choice," I replied carefully. "The house is yours; you can do what you want with it."

"I don't know how long I'll be in England, but I definitely don't see myself coming back here afterwards. Too many memories."

"Yeah, lots of memories," I sighed, looking around. "Lots of good memories."

"And plenty of bad ones, too," she muttered.

I pretended that I hadn't heard her.

"Well, I've got to get to physical therapy soon," Bella said, getting to her feet. I took the hint that she was ready for me to leave.

"I'm really glad that we got to talk like this, Bells," I said sincerely as she walked me to the door. "I think we were able to clear the air a _little_, anyway."

"I guess so," she replied, holding the door open for me.

I paused on the doorstep and turned back to her.

"I don't suppose I could get one last kiss?" I said hopefully, flashing her my best, charming-Jake smile. "You know, for old time's sake?"

"Jake, that's _one_ memory I'd rather leave in the past," Bella replied. She shut the door firmly in my face.

**A/N: **

**So, the next chapter will be the last one. *sobs* Yes, really! I'm not writing an epilogue, so I'll do my best to tie up the remaining loose ends in the final chapter. I WILL probably write 2-3 outtakes at some point down the road, however.**

**I'm already getting emotional about bidding farewell to this story, so I'll save my epic snot-sobbing and words of thanks to all of you for the final A/N.**

**Drop me a line and let me know what you thought of Jake's POV. Did it change your mind about him at all? Do you still hate him as much as ever? Let me know! **


	33. Chapter 33: Dog Days Are Over

**Well, dear readers, this is it. We've come to the end of Hide In Plain Sight, and I can't thank you all enough for going on this incredible journey with me. Your ongoing support and love of these characters has been nothing short of amazing, and I thank each and every one of you.**

**To my wonderful betas, **_**netracullen**_** and **_**SwedenSara**_** – thank you so much for all of your sage advice. You challenge me to be a better writer, and I'm fortunate to have you as my friends. I love you so much. **_**Kikiblue**_** also has my undying gratitude for convincing me to start writing this, and for being my first beta.**

**I'm getting all emo now, so I'll see you at the bottom, where the snot-sobbing can commence in earnest.**

**Enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hide In Plain Sight**

**Chapter 33: Dog Days Are Over **

**BPOV**

_Christmas Eve_

Soft snowflakes drifted lazily through the air as Edward and I made our way slowly up Oxford Street. It had been snowing steadily for several hours, and everything was blanketed in a fresh coat of white. The sidewalks were crowded with last-minute holiday shoppers and people rushing home to their families. The sounds of laughter and the smell of roasted chestnuts from the street vendors filled the air.

I gave a small sigh of contentment and snuggled closer to Edward as we walked. My arm was linked securely through his, and I pressed my cheek momentarily against the cool smoothness of his jacket, inhaling the rich, leathery smell.

"Are you doing okay? It's not too late for me to turn around and get the car, you know."

He smiled as he gazed down at me, but there was an undertone of concern in his voice.

"I couldn't be better," I assured him, returning his smile. "I just still can't believe I'm really here. It's like something out of a book or a movie; the lights, the sounds, the people, and now _snow_ on Christmas Eve. Claire must be flipping out. She's only ever seen a handful of snow flurries, living her whole life in Houston."

Edward chuckled lowly.

"You're right," he replied. "It _is_ pretty now, but London's not always like this. Give it a few days and it'll just be piles of grey muck sitting everywhere."

"Cynic!" I teased him, swatting his arm lightly. "Let me revel in my picture-perfect moment for a little while longer. This is all pretty new for me too."

"It's perfect because _you're_ here," Edward murmured against my ear, slipping his arm around my waist. "This is the best Christmas I've had in ages, Bella, thanks to you."

"Me too," I said.

I shivered slightly, not from the cold, but from the intensity of his words and the proximity of his body. The feel of his breath on my face and his hand on my waist, even through layers of clothing, never failed to elicit a physical response from me. I somewhat doubted that would ever change, and to be honest, I was perfectly okay with that.

We walked in silence for several minutes, the snow crunching beneath our feet. Although the sidewalks around us teemed with people, no one paid the slightest attention to us. My leg, which had recently graduated from its plaster cast to an unattractive, vinyl cast boot, drew a few curious glances from passers-by, but we remained unnoticed. I still couldn't get used to the level of normalcy and anonymity that Edward and I were afforded in England. If he had tried to walk the streets of any major US city, he would have been mobbed.

The brightly-lit shop windows and hustle-and-bustle of Soho gradually gave way to quiet, residential neighborhoods. We were on our way to spend Christmas at Esme and Carlisle's home, and my stomach knotted with familiar, nervous excitement at the prospect of seeing Edward's parents again.

I knew that I was being silly. They were a lovely couple, and they had immediately and unhesitatingly welcomed Claire and I into their lives. I had met them twice since my arrival in London a week before, and I already felt closer to them than I had ever felt with Jake's parents during the span of almost twenty years.

I shot a sideways glance at Edward.

"How do you think Claire and Esme are getting along?" I asked a little breathlessly. I would never admit it, but I was having a little trouble keeping up with Edward's long stride, even though I knew that he had slowed his pace considerably for me.

"Why? You're not worried, are you?" he said, laughing. "You can rest assured that Esme has been in her element today. She's never had a teenaged girl to dote on, and she's taken a real liking to Claire. I'm sure they're managing just fine."

"I'm more concerned about Claire behaving herself," I mumbled.

Esme had driven over to Edward's apartment earlier in the day to pick up Claire and our overnight bags. She had somehow persuaded my daughter to go shopping for last-minute Christmas gifts with her, and we were all to meet back at the Cullen home where we would spend the night.

I had initially been somewhat apprehensive about how Claire would react to spending time alone with Edward's mother, but she had actually seemed eager to go. Truthfully, I could have kissed Esme for her thoughtful gesture. Edward and I hadn't had much time to ourselves since Claire and I had joined him in London. I suspected that perceptive Esme had thought of that too when she planned her outing with Claire.

Regardless of her motives, Edward and I had certainly been appreciative. We had spent the better part of the day in bed, and it had been liberating not having to worry about the sounds of our passion carrying throughout the small apartment.

I felt myself flush at the memory of our lovemaking, and I realized that _of course_ Esme, Carlisle and Claire would know what we had been up to all afternoon.

_Great. This won't be awkward at all._

"Don't fret, Love," Edward said softly, snapping me out of my reverie. I noticed that we had arrived in front of the Cullens' large gray and white brick townhouse.

"I'm _not_," I protested feebly as we mounted the steps to ring the bell.

"You've been chewing on your lip for the past five minutes," he replied gently. "It's a dead giveaway. There's nothing to be nervous about, Bella. It's not as though you're meeting my parents for the first time. They love you already."

"You're right, of course. I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's just that spending time in their company and spending the holidays with them are two completely different things, you know?"

I was reluctant to voice my insecurities to Edward, but I wondered if he realized the implications of bringing me 'home' for Christmas. It firmly cemented our status as a serious couple, and part of me was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I kept anticipating that first disapproving look or snide comment from his parents. Then I mentally berated myself.

_I have __got__ to stop making comparisons to my past. Esme and Carlisle are nothing like Sarah and Billy._

"You have _nothing_ to worry about," Edward said firmly, brushing his lips against mine.

Of course, Esme chose that moment to answer the door.

"Oh, you're here!" she said happily, drying her hands quickly on her apron.

"I hope we're not late," I stammered, blushing to the roots of my hair. "The snow made it slow going in this boot …"

"Nonsense, not at all," Esme said, hugging each of us in turn as we crossed the threshold. "Isn't it marvelous?" she beamed. "We're actually going to have a white Christmas."

Edward shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook near the door, and then helped me out of my coat.

"My, don't you look lovely, Bella," Esme declared as I smoothed the front of my dress.

"Thanks," I replied wryly, looking down at my feet and the one black shoe that I wore. "Maybe I'll start a new fashion trend."

"So, where are the others?" Edward asked.

"Oh, your father got home from the hospital a little while ago. I expect he's still in the shower," Esme said, waving her hand vaguely toward the second floor. "Claire's in the kitchen. She's been helping me prepare our dinner for tomorrow. I've been teaching her how to make a proper English Christmas pudding."

"Are we talking about _my_ Claire?" I said slowly. "Cooking … voluntarily?"

I raised my eyebrows at Edward over Esme's shoulder. He shrugged and grinned as if to say, _I told you so._

"Of course," Esme smiled. "We've had a perfectly wonderful time today. After we went shopping, we came home and got straight to work on the food. We're just having a simple dinner of meat pies tonight. Our big Christmas meal with turkey and all of the trimmings is traditionally tomorrow," she explained to me. "Since we didn't want to spend the whole time in the kitchen cooking on Christmas Day, Claire and I got an early start."

"Well, I hope the two of you left something for me to do," I said shyly, returning Esme's infectious smile. "I want to help too."

"I'm sure you've cooked your fair share of holiday meals," she replied. "I think it's time you left it to someone else for a change. Besides, you really should stay off that leg as much as possible," she fussed.

She turned to Edward and wagged her finger playfully.

"But don't expect that _you'll_ get out of helping, darling Son."

Edward lifted his hands in surrender.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mum."

"Right, then," Esme said briskly. "The two of you will be spending the night in Edward's old room. I already put your bags up there if you'd like to freshen up before dinner. You remember where it is from the last time you were here and I showed you around the house, don't you, darling?" she asked me. "Well, never mind," she continued before I could reply. "Edward can show you the way."

"Oh," I murmured in surprise, "that's alright. I remember where it is. I just wasn't sure what the sleeping arrangements would be …" I trailed off awkwardly.

I still wasn't completely sure just how conservative Edward's parents were, and it wouldn't have surprised or offended me if they had expected us to sleep in separate rooms while under their roof.

"Well, _of course_ you'll be staying with Edward," Esme said warmly. "We only have two guestrooms, and Claire's certainly old enough to need her own space. I wouldn't dream of having the two of you spend the night apart. We're all adults here. It's just so wonderful to finally have you both here together."

Her eyes were moist as she reached out to gently clasp my hand in hers. In that moment, the last of my self-consciousness around Esme vanished. I knew that I had found an ally and a friend.

**~~~~~~…~~~~~~**

Dinner was a wonderfully festive occasion. Carlisle and Esme were two of the warmest, most easy-going people I had ever met, and the conversation flowed effortlessly. It was obvious that Claire had already bonded with Edward's parents, especially Esme. She chatted animatedly and laughed often. It was also clear that Esme and Carlisle had missed spending time with their son, and he with them. I observed Edward's parents exchange smiling glances across the table from time to time, and I felt a lump form in my throat. Their silent communication expressed everything that I felt when I looked at Edward. It had been a long time since I had experienced such an intense feeling of family and belonging.

Everyone pitched in with cleaning up after dinner, even though Esme kept admonishing me to sit down. After the last dish had been dried and put away, we went into the spacious and beautifully decorated living room. Carlisle and Claire made a bee-line for the marble chess-set that was already assembled on a low table near the fireplace, and quickly became engrossed in the game. Esme perched on the edge of the sofa, watching them.

"Bella, will you come outside to the balcony with me?" Edward said low in my ear. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Um … sure," I replied. I was surprised to notice that he looked suddenly nervous. He wouldn't quite meet my eyes, and he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"Right, then. I'll just get our coats," he mumbled. "It's still snowing."

He left the room and reappeared again a moment later, already wearing his jacket and holding my coat.

"I'm going to borrow Bella for a few minutes, if no one minds," he announced as he helped me into the sleeves.

"Uh, huh," Claire grunted, never taking her eyes from the chess board. I saw Esme and Carlisle exchange a glance that I couldn't decipher as Edward led me through the double doors and out to the small, snow-covered balcony. The sky was fully dark now, but the warm glow through the living room windows reflected off the snow and illuminated the space around us.

After a moment, I realized that, uncharacteristically, Edward hadn't lit a cigarette, and was instead staring silently at me with his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked quietly, my breath steaming in the space between us.

Suddenly, I was nervous too.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Bella," he said slowly. "It's just …" He took a deep breath and I saw a cloud of white as he exhaled. "There's something that I want to give you for Christmas. I know it's a bit early, but I just couldn't wait until tomorrow."

I felt my mouth go dry.

_Oh my God. It all makes sense now. His nervousness, the strange look between his parents … he can't be … about to propose, can he? I don't know if I'm ready._

There was one thing I was absolutely sure of; I loved Edward with all of my heart, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I just didn't know if I was ready for marriage again, so soon after my divorce from Jake.

I swallowed hard as Edward reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out … _an envelope_? I immediately felt silly for jumping to conclusions. Still, I wasn't quite sure whether I was relieved or disappointed that there wasn't a ring box in Edward's hand.

"This might not be the most romantic present," he said as he handed me the envelope, "and I do have other gifts for you to open tomorrow, but somehow, I thought this one would mean the most to you."

I stared at him questioningly for a moment, and then I turned the envelope over slowly and opened it with trembling fingers. I pulled out a piece of paper and held it up to the light streaming through the French doors.

I faintly heard myself gasp.

It was a cashier's check made out to **Susan G. Komen for the Cure** in the amount of $500,000. The memo field read: _In loving memory of Renée Swan_.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, raising my eyes to his. "A donation to breast cancer research in my mother's name? This is just … oh my God. It's unbelievable. It's too much …"

"No, it's _not_," he replied firmly. "It's something I've wanted to do for ages, and this just seemed like the perfect time. I know how much your mother meant to you. What's the point of me having all of this money if I can't put some of it to good use?"

He ducked his head shyly.

"It's okay that I did this, right? It … makes you happy?"

"Yes, yes. A thousand times, _yes_!" I cried, launching myself into his arms and kissing him fiercely. My cheeks were damp with snow and tears.

I pulled back after a moment and gazed up at him.

"I love you," I said slowly and emphatically. "You're the kindest, most generous man I know, and this is the best present I've ever gotten in my life. Thank you so much, Edward."

He gave me a crooked smile.

"And I love _you_, Bella. I'm glad it pleased you. As long as I'm breathing, I'll never stop trying to find ways to make you happy. There's something else that I want to give you some day."

He paused and caressed my cheek gently with the back of his hand, and my heart skipped a beat.

"It's a ring," he continued softly, "but with that ring comes a question, and I don't want to rush you into making that decision just yet. Just know that I'll carry that question in my heart until I think you're ready to hear it."

_He does want to marry me! I may have just swooned a little._

"That's very considerate of you," I replied breathlessly, "but I'm pretty sure that my answer to your question will be _yes_. You know, when you're ready to ask me …"

"Yeah?" he beamed. He pulled me into his arms once more. "Well, that makes _me_ the happiest guy in the world."

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity until we remembered that our families were waiting for us inside. When we returned to the warm living room, the chess game was just wrapping up, and Carlisle looked up at us with a smile.

"Ah, there you are! And just in time too. Claire has well and truly trounced me," he said chuckling as he got to his feet. "Now, how about playing us a few carols on the old piano, eh, Son? That should really get us in the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, yes. Please do, Edward," Esme said, clapping her hands together lightly.

He rolled his eyes, but grinned good-naturedly as he sat down at the piano. Flexing his fingers, he thought for a moment, and then the soft strains of _Silent Night_ filled the room.

Soon, we were all singing along, even Claire. As I looked at the faces surrounding me in the firelight, I realized that I had never felt so much love and peace. Surely, things couldn't get any better than this.

_January_

The ringing of the telephone jolted me out of a sound sleep. I was burrowed under the covers with my body wrapped around Edward; our legs intertwined, and his arms wrapped securely around me. I lifted my head from his chest and squinted to make out the display on the digital clock beside the bed.

_3:35 a.m. Crap. Nothing good ever comes from a phone call in the middle of the night._

I disentangled myself from Edward as gently as possible and reached over him to snag the phone from the bedside table. He mumbled indistinctly and rolled onto his side as I answered the call with a hushed "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Dad. Sorry to wake you, honey. I know it's pretty early in London."

Instantly, I was wide awake. I usually spoke to Charlie about once a week, and he was well aware of the six-hour time difference. He wouldn't be calling at this hour unless something was wrong.

My mind immediately flashed to Claire. She had returned to Houston just after the New Year to resume her classes.

_When I talked to her a couple of days ago, she was fine._

"Dad, what is it? What's wrong? Is it Claire?" I asked in a panic.

Edward sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What is it?" he murmured.

I held up my hand, motioning for him to remain quiet as I listened intently to my father's response.

"No, no. Claire's alright," Charlie assured me quickly. "I'm afraid I do have some bad news, though. It's Aro. He had a heart attack yesterday and died." His voice was heavy.

"Oh, no," I breathed. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut to keep the tears at bay. In my mind, I envisioned Aro's gleaming white smile on his tanned, wrinkled face. His long, black hair blew in the wind as he turned in his saddle and rode his mare off into the sunset.

_Goodbye, old friend._

"Bella, what's going on? Has Claire been hurt?" Edward asked in alarm.

I covered the phone's mouthpiece.

"No," I replied shakily. "Aro passed away."

Edward shook is head sadly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"God, Dad. I'm so sorry," I choked out, turning my attention back to the phone. "The two of you were friends for so long. How are you holding up?"

"I reckon I'm doing okay," Charlie sighed. "It was real sudden, so at least he didn't suffer."

"Should I come home?" I asked quietly. "When's the funeral?"

"No, there's no sense in you trying to rush back," Charlie replied. "The funeral's tomorrow. Aro's brother flew out from California, and I've been helping him with the arrangements all day. But … well, there's something else, Bella."

_Oh, what now?_ I thought, bracing myself.

Sometimes, Charlie's tight-lipped ways could be exasperating; I felt like I had to drag every word out of him. I forced myself to remain calm as he continued.

"You'll probably want to come back to Houston in the next few weeks, anyway," Charlie said. There was an odd tone to his voice. "Seems that Aro made a few changes to his will while he was visiting his brother over Thanksgiving. It's no secret he was worth quite a bit of money. He never had any kids, so he left most of his estate to his brother, but he, uh … he left you the ranch, Bella."

"_What?_" I said in disbelief. Edward looked at me questioningly.

"I was a little surprised too," Charlie chuckled, "but I guess he knew how much you loved that ranch, and he wanted to leave it to someone who would appreciate it. His brother's a good man, but he's even older than Aro was, and truthfully, he's relieved not to have the responsibility."

"I can't believe it," I whispered.

"Well, you'll have some legal paperwork to tend to when you get back," Charlie replied, "but the will's pretty cut-and-dried. Sorry to spring all of this on you, honey, but I figured you'd want to know as soon as possible."

"No, no. It's fine," I said dazedly. "I'll let you know when I've booked my flight, and I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Tell Claire that I love her, and I'll call her in the morning, your time. Oh, and Dad," I said, my voice softening, "I'm really sorry for your loss. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Will do, Bells. Will do," he said, sighing heavily. "Tell Edward I said hello. See you soon."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked gently as I disconnected the call. "You look pretty shaken up."

"I'm fine," I replied slowly. "It seems I've just inherited a ranch."

_April_

I ran my hand slowly along the length of the closed piano lid. It was strange but not altogether unpleasant seeing my furniture and possessions in their new surroundings. I looked at the small pile of cardboard moving boxes stacked neatly in a corner of the living room. They remained unopened, and at this point, would likely be transferred directly to the attic. I knew what they contained without even reading the labels written in bold, black Sharpie on the sides.

_Memories. Memories of another life._

It was surreal to think that those boxes contained so many pieces of the person I used to be. Wedding albums, old school projects of Claire's, and countless other tchotchkes that no longer had a place in my life, but that I couldn't quite bear to part with. I had sold the house in Houston, and most of the furnishings along with it. I preferred the rustic, country décor of Aro's farmhouse, in any case.

_My farmhouse_, I mentally corrected myself.

Of course, certain things had come with me. The grand piano that had once graced my living room in Houston somehow didn't look out of place next to the large picture window overlooking the porch of the farmhouse. Likewise, the heavy, dark bookcases filled to bursting with my reading collection, had made the transition to this new space. My pots, pans and small kitchen appliances were already safely put away in the spacious, eat-in kitchen. Why a bachelor like Aro had felt the need for such a huge kitchen baffled me, but I was certainly grateful. It made the one in my old house look like a galley kitchen by comparison.

There was certainly no shortage of space at the farmhouse. It was a good thing, too, because I suspected I'd be seeing my fair share of company, despite the relative isolation of the property. Claire visited almost every weekend, and would likely be spending the summer here. She lived with Jake and Leah during the week, which made sense while she was finishing the semester at school, but I knew that it was an uncomfortable arrangement for all of them.

Claire wasn't as close to her father since the divorce, and Leah had made it abundantly clear that she had little patience with teenagers. I had worried about how we would manage her Senior year, but Sam Uley had generously offered to let Claire move in with him and Quil, if need be, and Charlie had been making rumblings about retiring from the Border Patrol. I was sure we'd be able to work something out.

Ostensibly, Charlie claimed that he was thinking of retiring to help me run the ranch, but I knew better. Ever since Aro had died, he had been contemplating his own mortality, and it was obvious that he missed me and Claire. I also suspected that even though Claire was practically an adult, he didn't like the idea of her being left to her own devices when I had to travel.

In addition to Charlie and Claire likely being regular fixtures at the ranch, I had also made Angela and Ben promise that they would come out when they could. One of the hardest things about leaving my old life behind was that I didn't get to see my best friend as frequently as either of us would have liked. Angela and I still spoke on the phone almost every day, but it still wasn't the same as working side-by-side with her. At least Chappell Hill was less than an hour away from Houston, and she had sworn that she and Ben would visit often.

Even though at least three of the rooms at the farmhouse were already spoken for with what promised to soon be a revolving-door of guests, there would still be plenty of room for Edward's things.

_Edward._ I smiled at the mere thought of his name. We were in the process of consolidating our households, and I hadn't seen him for several weeks. He had been in L.A., packing up his apartment.

"That place never felt like home," he had explained to me, the last time we were together. "It makes sense to get rid of it now, especially in light of recent … er … events."

A shiver of anticipation ran through me. He was on his way here now, and I was jubilant at the thought of being in his arms by the end of the day. Edward still hated to fly, and had opted instead to cram as much as he could into his Volvo and drive back to Texas from California. Whatever he couldn't fit in his car would arrive later via UPS. When I had spoken with him the night before, he had made it as far as Lubbock, where he had stopped to spend the night. He had insisted on making the trip without Jasper and Emmett, and I hoped that he hadn't been mobbed.

I shook my head in wonder as I thought back on everything that had transpired over the last few months. Edward might not have been a fan of air travel, but we had both logged our share of Frequent Flier miles recently. I had flown back to Houston from London about a week after receiving the news that I had inherited Aro's ranch. After tending to the legalities with his will and putting my house up for sale, I had returned to England to spend Valentine's Day with Edward.

_That certainly was a Valentine's Day to remember._

I looked down at my left hand resting on the piano lid, and turned it slightly to catch the light streaming through the windows. The ring on my finger sparkled in the sun. It had a narrow gold band, and the long, oval face made a fragile web around the slanting rows of glittering, round diamonds. It was an elegant ring, beautiful in its simplicity, and it had belonged to Edward's grandmother. He had placed it on my finger on Valentine's Day.

_I should have known that something was up by the way he looked so nervous that night, but I was still shocked when he pulled the little black box out of his pocket. We were in the middle of a loud, noisy pub, a strange place to celebrate Valentine's Day, I had thought at the time, and everyone was there._

_I gasped as Edward knelt down on one knee on the grimy floor. He took the ring from its satin nest, and gazed up at me, a half-smile on his lips and a question in his scorching green eyes._

"_Isabella Swan," he said softly, and I realized that the din around us had suddenly quieted._

"_You saved me in every way that it's possible to save someone," he continued. "You put the joy back in my life, and you gave me the courage to become a man I could be proud of. I loved you from the first moment I saw you, and I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"_

_I was speechless, breathless; my head reeling. I stared at the beaming faces surrounding us; Alice and Jasper, Emmett, Edward's long-time friend Garrett, Tanya and her girlfriend Irina, Esme and Carlisle. Just two short months ago, the thought of getting re-married had filled me with fear and anxiety. Now I realized just how silly I had been._

_Edward had saved me, just as surely as I had saved him. I loved him beyond all reason, and I knew with absolute certainty that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him._

_My cheeks were on fire as I realized that all eyes were on me, waiting for my answer. I stared into Edward's shining eyes, the only eyes that mattered to me, and the depth of emotion that I saw there pierced my soul._

_I hardly dared to speak. There were so many things that I wanted to say, but I was afraid of breaking down like a blubbering, sentimental fool. Rather than embarrass myself like that in front of his family and friends, I drew a shaky breath and replied simply, "Yes."_

_Everyone erupted into cheers around us as Edward took my left hand in his and slid the band onto my ring finger. Then he rose to his feet and pulled me into his arms, kissing me until I was lightheaded. When he finally moved his mouth away from mine, he whispered in my ear, "Thank you."_

_His face shone with happiness, and it was with real effort that I tore my eyes away from him to take in the crowd of well-wishers that had gathered around us._

"_You were all in on this, weren't you?" I smiled, looking first at his parents and then at his friends._

_I was met with light laughter, shrugs and smiles all around._

"_What's the matter, Edward?" I teased, turning back to him. "Did you think that you had to bring me to a public place and propose in front of everyone so that I couldn't say 'no'?"_

"_I knew you'd say 'yes'," he replied confidently, his eyes gentle. "I knew you were ready. Though … I do admit to stacking the odds slightly in my favor."_

_He took my hand and kissed each of my fingers, before finally kissing the ring that was now mine._

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I still couldn't believe that I was actually engaged to Edward. It seemed all too much like a beautiful dream that I was afraid to wake up from; the stuff of fairy tales and happily-ever-afters that just didn't happen in real life. Only, apparently, it did happen, and somehow it had happened to me.

Of course, I could always count on Angela to ground me in reality. She was almost more excited about my engagement than I was, if that was even possible. She had taken it upon herself, with the aid of Alice and Claire, to help plan the wedding, and almost all of our phone conversations lately had revolved around the topic. No matter how many times I tried to remind her that we hadn't even set a date yet, she laughed me off and told me, "Hey, it takes time to plan these things."

Angela was so enthusiastic that I didn't have the heart to deny her. Naturally, I had made her promise to keep it low-key. I didn't want any Goth bridesmaids' dresses or silly hats at my wedding, _thank you very much_. Thankfully, Edward and I shared the same vision when it came to saying our 'I do's'. We both wanted a simple ceremony, something intimate with our families and our closest friends. We had talked about the possibility of a beach or island setting, which sounded perfect to me. I had already done the big, Catholic church wedding once.

_Never again._

This time, I envisioned myself barefoot on a beach, with the sand between my toes and the wind in my hair. My dress would be simple, inexpensive and gauzy. Edward could wear anything and look stunning, but I pictured him in a pair of plain khaki trousers and a simple white shirt. Our guests could wear Hawaiian shirts for all I cared, and when it came to Emmett, I knew that he probably would. As long as we could at least have some privacy from the press, I'd be happy. We certainly weren't planning anything on the scale of the Royal Wedding.

I looked around the room one more time, and decided that any more unpacking could wait. I took a piece of blank paper from the stack on top of the old writing desk, and scribbled a quick message on it. A plaid flannel shirt hung from the back of a nearby chair, and I slipped it on over my t-shirt and jeans before going out into the crisp, spring air.

My wardrobe consisted mainly of casual clothing now. I had donated boxes full of clothes and shoes to Goodwill. They were the outfits I had worn to please Jake, and getting rid of them effectively severed yet another shackle to my past. I had several new designer dresses hanging in my closet, but they were strictly for the celebrity events that I attended with Edward.

I had gone to my first awards show at the end of February, shortly after Edward had wrapped filming on _Dark Ransom_. He had been a presenter at the Oscars, and we had flown directly from London to L.A. for the event.

It had been intimidating, to say the least, mingling with so many people I was familiar with from the covers of magazines and movie screens. Of course, Edward had been wonderful, attempting to put me at ease amid all of the chaos, proudly walking the red carpet with me, and introducing me to everyone in sight as his fiancée. It had been a frightening yet exhilarating experience, and one that I wouldn't soon forget.

Following the Academy Awards, Edward and I had flown back to Houston. We had finished packing up my house, and had moved out to the ranch, where we spent a few idyllic weeks before Edward travelled back to L.A. For all intents and purposes, he was there for a photo shoot and business meetings with his agent, but it had also given him the opportunity to close out his apartment.

I was just grateful that he was finally on his way back to me. I knew that Edward faced a hectic schedule, especially once the promotional tour for the latest _Zombie Killer_ installment got under way, but we still planned on spending as much time as possible together. I would travel with him part-time, but the ranch would always be our home-base and our refuge.

_Of course, somewhere in there we'll have to find time to get married. Oh yeah, and let's not forget about culinary school._

I had decided to finally take the plunge and pursue my lifelong dream of enrolling in culinary school with part of my divorce settlement. I wasn't quite sure how I would manage it along with running the ranch and traveling with Edward, but if the last few months had taught me anything at all, it was that what at first might seem improbable was actually quite possible.

I inhaled deeply and descended the porch steps, crossing the gravel driveway to where my pickup truck was parked. It was one of Aro's old ranch trucks, a beat-up, 1953 red Chevy. Edward only half-jokingly called it 'the death trap', and had been begging me for months to allow him to buy me a new vehicle.

Since the accident, I hadn't bothered replacing my totaled SUV. I had been out of the country for most of the time since then, and after inheriting the ranch, it just made sense to use the trucks that came with the property. I knew that Edward fretted over my well-being, and I had the sneaking suspicion that if it was up to him, he'd have preferred that I drive something with a proven safety-record, like his Volvo. I stubbornly insisted on clinging to that old truck, though. I _liked_ old-fashioned things, and in any case, it was much easier for Edward and I to navigate around Chappell Hill incognito in a battered old pickup than in something new and flashy.

I tucked the piece of paper I had been holding under one of the Chevy's wiper-blades, where Edward would be sure to see it. It read simply, _Meet me at the cottage_. Then I set off across the wide expanse of meadow toward the guest house. I moved with ease, my limp all but gone thanks to the miracles of physical therapy.

The meadow was covered in a sea of bluebonnets, and I sighed as I thought of the first time that Edward and I had visited the ranch. I had promised to show him the bluebonnets in the spring, but never dreamed that this place would now be mine.

Although the farmhouse was large and comfortable, the stone guest cottage at the far end of the property was invariably where Edward and I preferred to spend our time.

_There are so many wonderful memories here._

I climbed the porch steps slowly and retrieved the key from its customary place beneath the doormat. After unlocking the door, I spent the next several minutes opening the windows, allowing the cool, fragrant breeze to fill the cottage. My phone chimed with an incoming text just as I was finishing.

**- Nearly home. I've missed you, love. – E**

I smiled as I re-pocketed my phone and stepped outside. I crossed the yard to the small stand of trees and lowered myself gently into the hammock to wait for my future husband, the love of my life, to come home to me.

**EPOV**

**- Nearly home. I've missed you, love. – E**

I hit _Send_ on the text message, and smiled. I was in the parking lot of a gas station located about twenty-five miles from the ranch, and I knew that it wouldn't be long until I was holding Bella in my arms again.

_Not that I'm counting the minutes or the miles until I see her again._

The last time I had stopped had been nearly four hours earlier, and I was running dangerously low on fuel. After spending close to eight hours in my car driving down from Lubbock, I wasn't about to risk running out of gas when I was this close to home.

I had left in the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, hoping to use the cover of darkness to my advantage. The night before had almost ended disastrously, and I was still somewhat conscious of keeping a low profile. To be fair, I wasn't quite as paranoid about my privacy as I used to be. The paparazzi had been keeping a respectful distance, for the most part, since the cautionary tale of Mike Newton, but the fans could still be somewhat unpredictable.

I had stopped in Lubbock the previous evening out of sheer exhaustion after driving all day. I checked into a no-frills motel, and after calling Bella, went down the street to an unassuming little sports bar to have dinner. The place was relatively deserted when I got there. I was sitting at the bar minding my own business, eating nachos and drinking a cold Shiner while watching some poor, drunk bastard sing an appallingly bad karaoke version of _I Believe I Can Fly_, when things took a decided turn for the worse.

What I hadn't realized at the time was that Lubbock is a big college town.

_How the hell was I supposed to know? I'm English, and my experience with Texas has been pretty much confined to Houston and Chappell Hill._

I figured it out pretty quickly when the place began to fill up with young people wearing Texas Tech sweatshirts and ball caps. Most of them looked like they'd already been to a frat-party or two before winding up at the bar.

For a while I remained unnoticed, hunched over my beer. With my cap pulled down low, and several days worth of scruff covering my cheeks, I figured I was safe. Then I made the supreme mistake of making eye-contact with a group of young women at the far end of the bar. An animated conversation ensued between them, and I groaned inwardly when one of them broke away from the pack and made her way nervously toward me. The other girls watched her with eagle-eyes and chattered excitedly amongst themselves as the one who had drawn the metaphorical short-straw approached me.

She looked to be about twenty-one or twenty-two, and was fairly attractive in a blonde, bland sort of way. I knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Excuse me, but are you Edward Cullen, the actor?" she asked in a rush. "My friends said it was you, but I was all like, 'What would _he_ be doing here in Lubbock?', so they sent me to ask you."

"Yeah, I'm Edward," I said tiredly, bracing for what I knew would come next. She told me her name, which I promptly forgot, and then pulled out her cell phone and asked hopefully if she could take a picture of the two of us. I grudgingly agreed.

_I mean, I didn't want to be a complete dick to her._

"_Oh em gee_! I can't believe it's really you! What are you even doing here?" she gushed after she snapped our picture.

"Road trip," I replied shortly, downing the rest of my beer.

She scurried back to her group, and within moments they all had their cell phones out, their fingers flying over the touch-screens and key-pads. I knew that shit would be twitpic'd and tweeted in a matter of seconds, and that I probably had ten minutes, at best, before a crowd of eager fans showed up at the bar.

_Fucking Twitter. Just one more reason why I'll never have an account with them._

I quickly settled my bar tab and slipped out the back exit. The last thing I felt like dealing with was a police escort to get out of there. I cut down several side-streets, and then just basically drove around in circles for a while until I was certain that I wasn't being followed back to the motel.

I toyed briefly with the idea of getting back on the road and pushing through to Houston, but exhaustion finally won out. I decided to take my chances on spending the night and leaving first thing in the morning.

Bella had made me the happiest man in the world when she said that she would marry me, and I'd be damned if we weren't going to try to have some kind of normal life. That was partly why I had been so adamant that Emmett and Jasper not accompany me on my cross-country journey from L.A.

I hated the thought that I needed to be protected and insulated at all times. I expected to require the services of my bodyguards during the press tours, premieres and other celebrity events, but during my down-time, I just wanted to live my life quietly with Bella. Although my primary excuse for this road-trip was to avoid flying, I also felt as though I had something to prove to myself. The months I had recently spent in England with Bella, and the freedom that we had experienced there, made me realize that I had allowed myself to be sheltered for far too long in America. I would have the responsibility of a wife soon, and I owed it to both of us to make our lives out of the spotlight as unexceptional and low-key as possible. I was through with hiding and letting everyone else make my decisions for me.

If nothing else, the long hours spent behind the wheel driving across deserts and through small towns had given me plenty of time for introspection.

The last few months had been a whirlwind, and I was so proud of Bella for the way she had taken it all in stride. My heart swelled with love at the thought of how quickly she had become attached to my parents, and how easily they had welcomed her with open arms. It was like Bella and Claire were the missing puzzle pieces that not only completed my life, but filled a void for Esme and Carlisle as well.

It was humbling to realize that even as a grown man, I still craved my parents' approval. I finally understood why it had always been so important to them that I found true love and had a family of my own. It was staggering for me to think of how incomplete my life had been prior to meeting Bella, but selfishly, I hadn't comprehended until now how much my mother and father had been missing out on as well. They adored Bella and Claire, and the feeling was definitely mutual.

I had been similarly relieved that Bella got along so well with all of my friends. It had hardly been a secret that there was no love lost between Jane and Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Since the three of them worked so closely with me and were constantly around, it would have been uncomfortable for all of us if there had been any kind of tension between them and Bella.

The woman I loved was a true marvel, though, and I wasn't being biased. Everyone who met her took an instant liking to her, as if they could instantly sense her innate goodness. She had certainly charmed my _Dark Ransom_ costar, Tanya, and my life-long friend, Garrett, straight away with her down-to-earth manner, calm poise and gentle kindness.

Everything was just how I had hoped it would be. My family and friends loved Bella as much as I did, and they whole-heartedly supported our relationship. It had taken an incredible amount of self-restraint on my part not to propose to her on Christmas Eve. I was ever-mindful of my conversation with Charlie at Aro's ranch, however. Realistically, I knew that not enough time had passed since the divorce, and I was loathe to force Bella into a rushed decision. I settled instead for surprising her with a large donation in her mother's name to breast cancer research. I was touched by how happy that had made her.

When Aro died and left Bella the ranch, it was a shock to both of us, but again, Bella handled what might have been a stressful situation to some with inscrutable determination. It was a turning-point of sorts for both of us. Between the divorce settlement from Jake, and her newly-acquired inheritance, Bella was a woman of her own means, and I knew how important that was to her.

After being a 'trophy wife' for so many years, she was passionate about not being viewed as a gold-digger who was only concerned with my money and fame. Of course, anyone who really knew Bella understood how utterly absurd that notion was, but she was stubborn and proud, and I admired and respected her desire to be financially independent. With money no longer being an issue, I felt that she'd be more inclined to accept my proposal.

Even though we were only separated for a couple of weeks when Bella returned to the US to sort out the legalities of Aro's estate, the time spent apart was torture for both of us. I made up my mind that I would ask her to marry me when she returned.

The sentimentalist in me decided to propose to her on Valentine's Day, and I enlisted the aid of my family and our friends to help us celebrate the occasion. It was truly one of the most exhilarating and terrifying moments of my life when I knelt on the barroom floor with my grandmother's engagement ring in my hand and asked Bella to be my wife.

Part of me still worried that she'd refuse me, but the night quickly became the happiest of my life when she said yes. The only thing that would have made the evening more perfect was if Claire, Charlie and Angela could have been there. Naturally, I had phoned them to tell them of my plan ahead of time, and they had all given me their blessings, but I still wished that they could have shared in our joyous moment. Thankfully, since we still hadn't set a date, there was plenty of time to plan the wedding, because I knew that Angela and Claire would want to be heavily involved. Angela would have my balls otherwise.

The next couple of weeks passed in a happy blur. When I wasn't filming, we lived like any other couple; we made love, went out to clubs with friends, took walks in the park and went shopping. Occasionally, photographers snapped our picture, and a few fans approached me for autographs, but it wasn't like we had people camped out in front of my apartment or following us around. It was a welcome respite from the madness that we were used to in America.

Not everything was smooth sailing, however. I had committed to being a presenter at the Academy Awards months earlier, and as soon as filming wrapped on _Dark Ransom_, Bella and I were on a plane back to L.A. It was at the Oscars that Bella and Jane came face to face for the first time.

_February_

"Nervous?" I whispered to Bella.

"Not at all. What gave you that idea?" she replied. She searched my face with wide, slightly frantic eyes, and I felt the damp grip of her hand that I held on the seat between us increase. Nervous was probably a serious understatement. She looked absolutely terrified.

I had experienced a much more confident and relaxed side of Bella lately, and seeing her so unnerved would have been amusing if I wasn't so jittery myself. I would never admit it to Bella, but I usually felt like vomiting before nearly every awards show and premier I attended.

_Not today, though. Today I have to be calm for her._

"Okay, so I'm a little shaky," Bella admitted, turning her head toward the window and gazing blankly at the passing scenery. "I mean, jeez. It's the _Oscars_, you know? I'm usually sitting at home in my pajamas, eating Ben and Jerry's Phish Food straight out the carton and watching this on the flat-screen. How is it possible that I'm about to walk down the red carpet with one of the world's hottest male celebrities?"

"Just _one_ of the hottest?" I joked feebly, squeezing her hand. "Damn. Looks like I'll have some competition for your attention tonight."

She sighed and looked down at the floor-length, black and white strapless gown that she was wearing, smoothing the satin with her hand. I had no idea who the designer was, but the dress made her tits look fucking amazing. I may have been ogling.

"You're beautiful," I assured her softly, rubbing soothing circles on her palm.

"Do you really think so?" she asked shyly, looking up at me through her lashes. "It's going to be weird standing next to all of those beautiful young actresses with their perfect bodies and flawless skin."

_None of them can hold a candle to you, Bella._

"By the way," she said, a small smirk curving her lips, "in case I haven't told you, you look pretty damn incredible in that tuxedo. It … does things to me."

"_You_ look good enough to eat," I growled, lowering my head and sweeping my lips hungrily over the bare expanse of her shoulders and down the front of her dress. "In fact, I may do just that …"

"Um, guys?" Alice said in a pained voice. "You're not the only ones in here, remember?"

Bella turned pink and stifled a giggle as I sighed in exasperation and looked up at Alice. She was sitting across the limo from us, sandwiched in between Jasper and Emmett.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'd nearly forgotten," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Just doing my job," she replied sweetly, flashing me a grin. "What kind of PA would I be if I let the two of you show up at Bella's first awards ceremony with 'I've-just-been-furiously-fucked-in-the-back-of-the-limo-hair'? Anyway, we're already here."

"Oh, God," Bella whimpered as the limo pulled into the long line of black cars that stretched in front of the Kodak Theatre. "I hope I don't puke."

"It's going to be fine," I said firmly, wondering if I was trying to reassure her or myself. I gave her a lingering kiss, and then an attendant opened the door.

I exited first, and then turned to extend my hand to Bella, helping her out of the vehicle. A deafening tidal wave of cheering from enthusiastic fans corralled behind the metal barriers washed over us. We found ourselves in a crowd of people. Women in designer dresses and dripping with expensive jewelry teetered past us on impossibly high heels, and the men were all appropriately attired in either suits or tuxedos similar to my own. There were commentators and cameramen everywhere. I nodded at a few familiar faces while we waited for the rest of our group to get out of the limo, but when I went to move, I realized that Bella was frozen to the spot.

"There're so many people," she murmured. Her face had gone very pale.

"Come on," I said gently, smiling down at her as I offered her my arm. "We can do this. After everything else we've been through, this is a piece of cake."

She smiled back at me uncertainly, but she slipped her arm through mine and we began to make our way slowly up the red carpet. The screams from the fans grew even more deafening as we passed them.

"Smile and wave. Just smile and wave," Alice muttered behind us. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper had split away from the group. Their job would be primarily behind the scenes today, but I knew that they wouldn't be far if we needed them.

We were quickly approaching the media gauntlet, and I felt Bella falter beside me once more.

"You should go ahead," she said quietly. "You're the one that they want to photograph and interview. I'll just hang back here with Alice for a bit."

"Uh, uh," I said, shaking my head adamantly. "You're my fiancée, and I want to show you off to the whole world. You'd better get used to the attention."

"Go on, Bella," Alice prodded gently. "Edward's right. This is your moment to shine, and you look absolutely gorgeous. Go knock 'em dead."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella said, giving her a small smile. She reached out and squeezed her arm gently.

"Now, scoot!" Alice commanded, flapping her hand at us. "I'll be right behind you."

The first correspondent who accosted us was an emaciated young woman with a fake tan and large breasts that were suspiciously out of proportion with the rest of her body. She asked me about the award category I would be presenting, and then followed up with several questions about _Dark Ransom_. I answered her questions politely, while Bella stood quietly beside me. Finally, the reporter turned her attention to Bella.

"And who's your lovely date this evening?" she asked me.

"This is my fiancée, Bella Swan," I said warmly, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

The woman congratulated us, asked Bella the standard 'who are you wearing' question, and gushed over her jewelry before finally dismissing us and moving on to her next interview.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I whispered as we moved up the carpet toward a crush of photographers.

She shook her head and gave me a radiant smile. She really was the most beautiful woman there.

"Edward! Edward, over here!" several of the photographers called out. I steered Bella toward the backdrop, and we obligingly posed as the cameras clicked around us.

"Beautiful, beautiful," one of the journalists yelled. "Now, can we get a few of just you, Mr. Cullen, if you don't mind?"

I shot Bella an apologetic look. _It's fine_, she mouthed. She smiled at me and then went to stand beside Alice on the sidelines while the photographers snapped away.

When I was finally free to go, I moved a short distance away, and was promptly intercepted by Ryan Seacrest.

"Edward Cullen, my man! Good to see you!" he enthused, shaking my hand and shoving a mike in my face.

"Yeah, yeah, you too," I said distractedly, craning my neck in an attempt to catch sight of Bella. She was still some distance behind me, and Alice was introducing her to someone I didn't recognize.

"So, you're here to present an award tonight," Seacrest rambled, "but I think the real question on everyone's mind is when does the promotional tour for the next Zombie Killer movie start, and when do you begin filming the next installment?"

I snapped my attention back to him.

_It always comes back to Zombie Killer, doesn't it? Don't even bother asking me about latest project, or anything else for that matter. Typical._

"The promo tour starts in a couple of months," I replied without enthusiasm. "As for filming on the third and _final_ film of the series, I think it's supposed to start sometime around the end of summer, but we haven't ironed out all of the details yet."

"Well, why don't we ask your leading lady what she thinks?" Ryan smirked. "Here she comes now."

He beckoned to someone behind me, and I stiffened, then pivoted slowly.

_Fuck._

Jane was mincing her way toward us wearing a very short white minidress. It had one long sleeve and was made out of some kind of fluffy material. She looked like a one-winged, molting bird.

"Eddie!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me. "It's been _way_ too long. What do you think of my dress? It's an Elie Saab."

_Like I give a shit._

Seacrest looked bemused.

"Well, now that we've established who you're wearing, Jane, Edward and I were just talking about Zombie Killer. It sounds like the two of you are going to be pretty busy for the next few months."

"Oh, yeah. We're going to be spending lots of time together," Jane gushed. "You know, flying all over the world promoting number two, and then getting right to work on number three. It's very exciting. The fans are going to love it."

"The two of you have been romantically linked in the past," Ryan said, "but rumor has it that Edward's engaged now, and you've been seeing other people, right, Jane? How do you think that will affect the on-screen chemistry between the two of you?"

"Oh, we still have _plenty_ of chemistry, don't we, Eddie?" Jane replied, winking at me and linking her arm cozily through mine.

"As a matter of fact, the rumors are true," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm marrying Bella Swan this summer. The roles that Jane and I play onscreen are our _jobs_. Theoretically, if we act like professionals, then the chemistry between the characters will be credible to the audience. Now, if you'll excuse us, Ryan, I'd like to introduce Jane to _my fiancée_ before the ceremony gets underway."

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" I hissed at Jane as I pulled her away. "How could you stand there and talk about our 'chemistry' after everything that's gone down between us? Especially after that stunt you pulled in London last fall. What are you even doing here, anyway? I didn't see your name on the list of presenters when I was here for rehearsals yesterday, and you're sure as hell not up for an award."

"You just can't let what happened in England go, can you?" Jane sniffed. "And I'll have you know that I came here as a date tonight. Oh, look. There's Eleazar now."

She wiggled her fingers at an old man in horn-rimmed glasses who was making his way slowly up the red carpet. He was clutching a cane, and was flanked by personal assistants who were keeping a wary eye on his progress.

_Eleazar's a legend in the movie industry, but he's old enough to be Jane's grandfather. Jesus._

"He's getting a Lifetime Achievement award tonight," Jane said smugly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, so I heard," I mumbled.

_I hate to break it to you, Jane, but they usually give you that award just before you die._

I suddenly spied Bella amongst the crowd of people making their way slowly toward the main entrance to the theater. Alice was nowhere in sight, and she was looking around anxiously. I held up my arm and waved, and when she spotted me, her expression relaxed slightly. Then she saw who I was with, and her eyebrows went up.

"The show's about to start," I said curtly to Jane. "I'm going inside."

"Eddie, wait," Jane whined, stumbling after me in her platform heels as I strode over to Bella. "It'll take Eleazar forever to get up here at the rate he's going. Won't you at least walk me in?"

As I reached Bella, I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"I already have a date to escort," I said, struggling to remain a gentleman. "Bella, this is Jane. Jane, meet my fiancée, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella said politely, holding out her hand.

"Oh, yeah. I heard all about _you_," Jane said, wrinkling her nose and ignoring Bella's outstretched hand. "You're the reason why Mike Newton will never work in this town again. I mean, it was an _accident_. It's not like you suffered any _permanent_ damage."

She looked Bella up and down.

"You look fine to me. Well, as fine as any other middle-aged, divorcee, I suppose," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. "You don't really believe that 'forty is the new twenty' crap, do you Edward? You've had 'twenty', and you know there's no comparison. I can't believe you even had the guts to bring her here. She's not in the industry. She's a nobody. Didn't she used to work with _animals_, or something?"

Bella's face registered the shock and hurt that I felt. Jane was a bitch, but I had no idea that she had it in her to be so cruel. For the first time in my life, I felt dangerously close to hitting a woman.

"Just remember, Bella," Jane said, leaning in so that she was inches from her face. "I had Edward first, so enjoy your 'sloppy seconds'. He's not really all that great in bed anyway."

"Jane, you'd better back up before I rip those hideous extensions right out of your head," Bella said in a steely voice.

Jane blinked and stepped back a pace.

"You may have had Edward first," Bella continued grimly, "but I get to have him forever. How he managed not to be completely put off by women after being with you, I'll never know. He's the most loving, kind, generous man I've ever known, and the only reason why I can possibly imagine that you didn't enjoy having sex with him, is because it didn't mean anything to either of you. So why don't you crawl back under whatever 'casting couch' you came from, and try to land a role that doesn't involve you screaming and running from zombies. You know, one where you actually have to learn lines and _act_.

Now, come on, darling," she said sweetly, linking her arm through mine. "Let's get this over with so that you can take me back to the apartment and make me come until I forget my own name."

I was pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open as we walked away from Jane, who had gone an alarming shade of purple, and was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, with no sound coming out.

"Ugh. I could have said so much more to her, but I'm too much of a lady," Bella muttered as we entered the theater. "Please tell me that we're not sitting anywhere near that horrible little troll."

"Uh … no, I think we're sitting next to Jack," I stammered. "_Nicholson_," I added hastily when she stared at me blankly.

"Oh, really?" Bella said, brightening. "Good. I've always wanted to meet him."

I had never been prouder of her in my life.

_April_

The last few miles to the ranch flew by, and not just because I wasn't strictly following the speed limit.

My mind was filled with thoughts of Bella, and all of the little things about her that I missed so damn much when we were apart. I could hardly wait to start our new life as husband and wife together. Relinquishing my seldom-used apartment in L.A. was just one more step towards everything I'd never known that I wanted. I was finally putting down roots and taking responsibility for more than just myself. It felt fantastic.

I touched my shirt pocket and felt the folded pieces of paper inside. It was a letter that Marcus had given me before I left L.A., and I had read it several times over the last few days. His spidery, old-man script was almost illegible, but I knew what it said by heart.

_My dear Edward,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I watch you pack up your apartment, never to return. But this isn't really goodbye, is it? I sensed from the first time we met that we were fated to be connected in a special way. Who would have thought that the connection would ultimately be your Bella?_

_When my brother Aro made the changes to his will last fall, I didn't know who Bella Swan was, other than an old family friend. I never once questioned his decision, though. My brother always was a good judge of character, and that ranch was his pride and joy. He never would have willed it to someone who he didn't have absolute faith in. In any case, he knew what a burden running a ranch would be for me at my age, and, truthfully, both of us expected that I would be the one to die first._

_When I finally met Bella after Aro passed, I found her to be an exceptionally wise, compassionate and determined young woman. Imagine my surprise when, through talking to her, I discovered that she was engaged to be married to none other than Edward Cullen. It really is a small world, isn't it? Personally, I tend to believe that it was fate or karma or some higher power that brought us all together._

_I have every confidence that Bella will manage the ranch as lovingly as Aro ever did, especially with you by her side. As for me, the time has come to leave the confines of this building as well. After being the manager here for more years than I care to remember, I feel the need to enjoy whatever time I have remaining on this earth to the fullest._

_Thanks to my brother's generosity, I inherited more than enough money to pursue my lifelong dream of travel. Perhaps I shall go to Italy first, the land of my ancestors. No matter where I roam, though, I will always remember you with affection, my dear boy._

_I always knew that the right woman would be your salvation, Edward, and I wish you and Bella a lifetime of happiness together. I hope that you will both think of me fondly from time to time, and perhaps someday our paths will cross again._

_I remain yours, in friendship and gratitude, _

_Marcus_

I touched the folded pages once more and smiled, making a mental note to show Bella the letter at some point. I marveled at the extent to which my faith in humanity had been restored. There really were no random accidents or chance encounters. Everything happened for a reason. If nothing else, the last year had taught me that everyone who crossed our paths in life impacted us in some way, and that we sometimes became bonded and connected in the most surprising ways.

The main gates of the ranch came into view, and I reduced my speed somewhat as I drove up the dirt road to the farmhouse. The old Chevy pickup was parked out front, and something white fluttered from the windshield.

I parked the Volvo next to the truck, and stretched as I got out. I didn't bother to get my bags. My sole mission now was to find Bella.

I pulled the piece of paper from beneath the wiper blades of the truck, and grinned as I read Bella's message.

_Meet me at the cottage._

I set off at a trot for the far side of the property, and then pulled up short as I rounded the corner of the farmhouse. The entire meadow, that had been a uniform green only weeks before, was now blanketed in blue, and I sucked in my breath appreciatively.

I had seen many fields of bluebonnets on my drive today, but this one was by far the most spectacular. Perhaps it was because I knew that this land belonged to Bella. This was our home now, no matter how far we traveled, and the place where we would likely grow old together.

I started moving again, my eyes drinking in the familiar landscape. The cottage, the little cluster of trees, the sturdy, worn hammock and … her.

_Oh, God. There she is, at last. Bella._

I broke into a run, and at that moment, Bella spotted me as well. She launched herself out of the hammock and sprinted across the meadow toward me.

We met in the middle of the field, and I caught her easily as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her slender legs around my hips. I spun her around, burying my face in her long, silky hair, and taking deep, gulping breaths of her sweet scent.

"Welcome home, Mr. Cullen," she said in a throaty whisper, pulling back slightly and gazing at me with shining eyes.

"It's good to _be_ home, almost-Mrs.-Cullen," I murmured, my voice thick with emotion.

I set her gently on her feet and took her face tenderly in my hands. Her lips yielded sweetly to me, just as they had the first time I had ever kissed her. My heart rate accelerated, and a fire ignited in the pit of my stomach.

_She makes every time feel like the first time._

My hands traveled slowly under the hem of her shirt, and she moaned quietly against my lips as I gently stroked the smooth, bare flesh beneath.

We sank slowly to the ground, surrounded by the fragrant scent of flowers, grass and sunshine. Bella's hair fanned out around her, brown against blue, and her face glowed with joy.

"The best is yet to come, isn't it, Edward?" she said softly.

"I'll spend every remaining breath making sure of it," I promised, kissing her urgently.

I was no superhero, and I couldn't predict the future, but somehow I had been granted more happiness and good fortune than I had ever believed myself worthy of. I was loved. I was home. And a lifetime of blissful memories waited to be discovered. Together.

**A/N:**

**Darn. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. *sniffle***

**I'm going to miss writing these characters so damn much! Even though there won't be an epilogue, there should be a couple of outtakes happening at some point. I'm also already thinking about future projects, so make sure that you have me on Author Alert and you'll be notified of my new stories. **

**Hide In Plain Sight has been nominated for the Avant Garde Awards again, this time in the Hall of Fame category! I can't even begin to tell you how incredibly honored I am to be in the running with the other amazing nominees. Voting for Round 1 goes until 6/4/2011, and you can find the link on my profile.**

**If you want to chat with me, come find me on Twitter or on the Hide In Plain Sight thread over on Twilighted. I promise I don't bite (much)!**

**So, darling readers, I bid you farewell for now. Without you, I'd have absolutely no reason to write. Please drop me a line as you bid 'Pillward' and 'Cougarella' goodbye!**

**I love you all.**

**FangMom xoxoxoxox**


End file.
